Reunited
by SamanthaRyann
Summary: When a terrible car accident occurs taking both the lives of Rachel's adoptive Fathers, Shelby is forced to regain custody of her birth-daughter after all these years. Will they be able to connect in the same way after all this time, or will it all fall apart? Join Rachel and Shelby in their journey of healing, bonding, and learning what it means to be a family.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Welcome to the First Chapter of "Reunited" a GLEE fanfiction revolving around the Mother/Daughter relationship of Rachel, a fifteen year old aspiring Broadway star and leader of the Mcinley-High Glee Club who loves to be the center of attention, and Shelby, Rachel's Birth Mother, a retired Broadway performer, nationally ranked show choir director and coach of the most successful show choir team Vocal Adrenaline.**

 **Characters will be written close to the nature of the show, however there are a few differences.**

 **Rachel was adopted by the Harem and Leroy, when Shelby found out that she had become pregnant at a young age, and wasn't ready to be a mother. She sought out the Berry men though a local adoption agency and felt that they could provide her baby girl with a better life than she could at her age.**

 **Shelby did make her way to Broadway, and was extremely successful in her role of the Wicked Witch Elphaba, and Leading role in the production of Funny Girl, but later retired after a successful 10 year Broadway career in the heart of New York City to move back home to Lima and start a new life. She had achieved everything that she ever wanted, though she felt that something was always missing.**

 **I have several ideas for story lines going forward if you are all into the story, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1: The Accident

The coach of Vocal Adrenalin sighed at her students poor attempt in covering the classic Broadway number of the one and only 'Don't Rain on My Parade'

The group had been working with the lead choreographer for weeks but they couldn't seem to get the steps down while covering the high notes.

As she watched the chaos unfold on the stage, she had enough.

Shelby rose to her feet to addresses the situation from the centre of the auditorium.

"Enough! Enough! You people are making my eyes bleed.." She said dramatically. "Jessie, your moves are completely out of sequence. Hannah your voice is out of pitch, and Matt, don't even get me started on your vocal range errors." She snapped.

The students stood motionless as their coach continued in her rant. They knew better than to say anything during these times. Coach Cochran was tough, and at times down right scary, they knew not to step out of line with her, but that's why they were the best, they had a nationally ranked show choir coach and clearly her methods has worked for the team to be this successful. Shelby sighed pinching the bridge of her nose in stress as she continued.

"What is it going to take for you people to get this right, we have sectionals in three weeks! This kind of performance so close to the completion is completely unacceptable!" She shouted sternly.

Shelby sighed looking to the students on stage.

"Ugh.. Just take 5 and everybody grab a red bull. I've seen more energy at the retirement home across the street! I expect more when you return!" She snapped before taking her seat once more as she watched the students walk off stage.

Shelby sighed reaching over to her purse and pulling out her phone. She noticed that there had been 3 missed calls. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and unlocked her Iphone looking at her recent call list.

She noticed all of the calls had been from Rachel. Shelby was confused as Rachel had really only called or texted Shelby once in a while, since they had met after she had Jessie discreetly disclose to Rachel that Shelby was in fact her birth-mother.

Since that time they had gone through ups and downs, Shelby wanted to be a part of Rachel's life, she was just afraid that she was going to make things more complicated for the fifteen year old future Broadway star in an already complicated situation.

Rachel longed for Shelby to be a part of her life. She needed a mother and craved any and all attention that Shelby was willing to give her. Though she had hurt feelings on how things had gone in their first meet up at the Vocal Adrenaline practice she had snuck into a few months prior in which she felt that Shelby had basically blown her off, and didn't want much of anything to do with her. But that wasn't truly the case. Shelby was just afraid.

Initially Shelby was expecting to meet her little girl, her baby, but that wasn't the case. Rachel was now fifteen with the mind, and personality of the average forty year old. Rachel was driven for success. She was going to be a star and nothing and no one was going to stop her. Much like her birth-mother Shelby, Rachel was stubborn and difficult to reason with.

In Shelby's eyes she felt at the time after meeting her young daughter that she wasn't needed, but she was wrong. She now had realized that. However, the contract complicated things. She cursed herself everyday for ever giving her daughter up and signing that contract, but it was something she just simply had to live with. Or oh she thought.

Shelby dialled in Rachel's number and heard the phone ring numerous times before Rachel eventually picked up.

"Shelby.." Rachel said in an emotional voice. Which caused her alarm. What was going on! She panicked.

"Rachel is everything okay?" Shy asked with concern.

"No. Everything is not okay." Rachel cried.

Shelby listened to her daughter's cries over the phone and was slightly lost on what to say next. She still had no idea what was going on as she listened to Rachel's sobs.

"Um. Rachel?... What's going on, are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong?" Shelby pleaded with nervousness.

"There's been an accident..." Rachel managed to choke out.

Shelby paused for a moment. An accident? What kind of accident? With who? Was her daughter hurt. She panicked.

"What accident Rachel, are you hurt? Where are you?" Shelby asked.

"A car accident, my Dads... They. They were in an accident..." Rachel sobbed.

Oh my god. Shelby thought to herself.

"Rachel, where are you?" Shelby asked.

"I'm at the hospital.. They just took my Dads into surgery..." She cried.

"I'll be right there!" She said hanging up.

"VOCAL ADRENALIN!" She said clapping her hands to get their attention. "Practice is over! Work on your steps and lyrics over the weekend and I will see you all on Monday.." She said gathering her things in a panic and running out of the auditorium. Her students stood in confusion before shaking it off and heading towards the dressing room.

 ********GLEE********

It was only fifteen minutes before Shelby burst through the emergency room doors and found Rachel sitting off to the side hugging her knees and crying into her lap.

Shelby quickly made her way over to the teenager and bent down to her level.

"Rachel... I'm here... What happened?" Shelby asked quickly then took a seat on the hospital floor along with her.

"Shelby!" Rachel cried softly before wrapping her arms around her birth-mother. Shelby was slightly taken back by it but returned the hug.

"Shh. Rachel. It's okay.." Shelby said rubbing her back. She was a bit lost in this situation but was just doing what she felt was best.

"My Dad's were in a car accident on their way to pick me up from my audition... It's all my fault and now they are in emergency surgery..." She cried into Shelby's arms.

"Rachel. It's not your fault.." Shelby said honestly.

"Yes it is!" Rachel snapped pushing back slightly.

"Rachel..." Shelby said in comfort feeling slightly lost for words.

A moment later, a surgeon walked towards Rachel and Shelby bending down to Rachel's level.

"Hello Rachel.." He said.

Rachel looked up from her lap slightly with tear filled eyes.

The surgeon looked over towards Shelby with slight confusion. Rachel had been waiting alone for several hours and he hadn't seen Shelby yet, and didn't know if she was family, before disclosing the following information he wanted to be sure.

"Hello I'm Dr. Thompson." He said reaching his hand towards Shelby.

Shelby shook his hand. "Hello. I'm Shelby. I'm. Um..." Shelby hesitated before Rachel jumped in.

"She's my birth-mother." Rachel said quickly releasing the tension.

"Pleasure to meet you Shelby." He said, then turning his attention towards Rachel.

"Rachel.. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your Fathers… Your Fathers injuries were much too serious, we did everything we possibly could... But I'm afraid that they didn't make it..." He said compassionately.

Rachel felt a feeling of numbness come over her. Her body froze in shock as she heard the doctors words, there was no reaction, she sat with a blank stare as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Shelby's heart broke at the look on Rachel's face. This couldn't be happening. Her heart broke for the girl.

"Rachel... Do you understand?..." Dr. Thompson asked softly.

Rachel simply nodded, still in shock.

Dr. Thompson sighed. "I am so incredibly sorry for your loss, is there anything we can do for you?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head still with a blank stare in her face.

Dr. Thompson motioned Shelby to walk with him off to the side so that he could ask Shelby a few questions.

"Shelby, as Rachel is a minor, by law I am forced to call Child Protective Services as there are no other family members listed on file, I am unaware of your relationship with the family, but is there anyone you know if that we can call for her before I have to call CPS.." He said seriously.

Shelby sighed with tears in her eyes looking over her shoulder at the broken teenager behind her, and thought for a moment.

"No. That won't be necessary Doctor. I will take her..." She said confidently.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm positive. She's my...She's my daughter, and she's my responsibility now.. I mean where else is she going to go.." She stated again looking over her shoulder.

"Alright then. I will just get you to fill out a few forms.. We will be in contact with you over the next few days pertaining to final arrangements." he said reaching for the forms from the nurse's station behind him.

Shelby began to fill in the forms as Dr. Thompson continued.

"I am also going to recommend that Rachel speak with someone, regarding her fathers death, we have a grief counsellor here by the name of Dr. Freeman, I will give you her card, if you could set Rachel up with an appointment in the next few days, that would be best."

"Okay.." Shelby said. Suddenly this all became so real. She had her daughter back. She had no idea what she was doing.

She finished filling in her information and handed it to Doctor Thompson before heading back to Rachel.

She took her previous seat on the hospital floor next to Rachel and took a deep sigh. She didn't know what to say to her, how to explain this to her, but she had to say something so she began.

"Rachel..." Shelby said softly.

Rachel sat motionless, with subtle tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel. I am taking you home..." She blurted out. Shit. That's not how that should have gone. God I already suck at this mother thing.. Shelby thought to herself.

Rachel broke her stare and looked into Shelby's eyes.

"You. You. You're taking me home…" Rachel confirmed in a confused tone.

"Yes Rachel. You are going to come and live with me.. If you are okay with that of course.." Shelby said.

Rachel thought for a moment. The shock of her Fathers sudden death, and now she was moving in with her birth-mother whom she barely knew was all too much for one day. She looked into Shelby's eyes.

"Do you.. Do you want me, or are you just doing this because…" Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel... I've always wanted you…" Shelby said emotionally.

Rachel looked into Shelby's eyes for a moment before collapsing into her arms and letting out her cries.

"Shh. Rachel. It's okay. It's all going to be okay. I promise.." She said in comfort towards the teen while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Can we leave now..." Rachel said wanting to get out of the hospital. She couldn't take being there any longer.

"Yes, we can go.." Shelby said helping her up as they walked towards the exit.

Once they reached Shelby's car she helped Rachel into the passenger seat buckling her seatbelt, then walking around the car and getting into the driver's side.

As Shelby drove towards her apartment she glanced towards Rachel numerous times, they were both in silence, still in shock of the days events. Shelby felt that silence may be the best thing for the both of them right now.

After a short time she noticed that Rachel had fallen asleep. Shelby looked over at the overly-exhausted girl from the days events. Her tear stained cheeks made Shelby's heart break, she looked so fragile, so broken. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.. Shelby thought to herself.

Shelby sighed as she put the car into park in front of her upper class apartment building.

She looked down at Rachel as tears formed in her own eyes.

"Were gonna get through this…" Shelby sighed.

"I promise…" Shelby whispered with emotion.

 ********GLEE********

 **I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter! What did you think? Do you want more? I'll leave it up to the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grief

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Wow! I was blown away by all of your amazing reviews and support yesterday that I have decided to continue the story. I actually have written to chapters so I will be posting the next chapter today as well!**

 **This chapter focuses around the first night Shelby has with her daughter, after getting Shelby inside from the car, and getting her settled in the guest room, Shelby is overwhelmed at the days events and becomes distraught at what to do next. She makes a call to the one person that could help her right now. Her Mother.**

 **So in this chapter you will meet Shelby's Mom, Susan, and see how she is going to work into the family dynamic!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Grief

Shelby had managed to get Rachel into the house from the car after she had fallen asleep, she guided Rachel into the guest bedroom of the apartment, once in the bed Rachel fell right back to sleep. Shelby covered her up and headed out of the bedroom letting the girl rest.

She paced her kitchen for several moments.

" _Okay Shelby. You can do this..._ " She said quietly to herself as she continued to pace. " _You are Shelby Cochran..."_ She continued to give herself a pep-talk in her mind.

She looked towards the guest bedroom and stopped for a moment. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Who am I kidding. I have no idea what I'm doing." She cried quietly not to wake Rachel.

She took a seat on one of the bar stools and massaged her temples as the tears streamed down her cheeks. There was only one thing to do.

She pulled out her phone and called the only person that could possibly help her in this situation. Her mother.

As the phone rang several times, a slight panic rose in Shelby as she thought of how she was going to explain this to her Mom. Before she had too long to think her mother answered.

"Hello Darling.." She answered.

"Hey Mom.." Shelby began.

But her Mother knew from the sound of her voice something was wrong. A mother always knows.

"Shelby. What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Mom... I. I. I need you.." Shelby stuttered.

"Okay Honey, what's going on? I'm right here.." She reassured.

"Mom. It's Rachel.." She began.

Her mother sighed on the other end of the phone in sympathy. She was no stranger to these types of calls. Since Shelby had given up her baby girl all those years ago, her daughter had really struggled emotionally and went through a severe depression, but it had been a while since she had been upset about it.

"Oh Honey. It's going to be okay.. We've gone through this.. Rachel is in the care of two amazing and loving Fathers that have given her an amazing life..." She began as she normally did with these types of conversations.

"No mom!" Shelby snapped slightly. "It's different this time.." She cried trying to keep it together over the phone.

"Okay Honey.." Her mother said in comfort. "Everything is going to be okay, Rachel is-" Her mother continued but was cut off by Shelby.

"Rachel is here." She said quickly, interrupting her Mother.

Silence came over the phone.

"Rachel is where? With you? Right now?" She questioned in a confused tone.

"Yes..." Shelby sighed.

"Shelby. I don't understand.." Her mother said in a concerned tone.

In a quick summary Shelby explained what had happened this afternoon as her mother remained in silence, in shock. Much liek the shock Shelby was going through.

"Mom... I just. I don't know what to do..." She cried. "I couldn't let them call CPS, I had to take her, but I just. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to say to her, I feel like I'm just making everything worse.." Shelby cried softly.

"Honey! Stop it. You are not making anything worse. Where is Rachel now?" She asked.

"She's sleeping. She fell asleep on the way home.." She explained quickly.

"Okay. I'm on my way, I will leave now and I should be there in an hour. Don't worry baby. I'm on my way..." Her mother said. Her parents lived just outside of Lima and it wasn't too far of a drive, which reassured Shelby.

"Okay Mom. Thank you.." She said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

 *******GLEE********

A short while later, Shelby's Mother, Susan had arrived.

Susan had a key to the apartment and Shelby heard the sound of the locks turning as she jumped off the couch and towards the door.

Once she was in the house, she took one look at her daughter, she looked completely frazzled and stressed out, of course, this was a big change and shocking news for Shelby.

"Mom.." She said in an emotional tone before collapsing in her arms, much like she did as a child.

"Shh. Shelby. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay..." She said as she slowly guided her daughter towards the couch so they could both sit and talk.

"Okay Honey.. It's okay.. Let it out.. Shh. It's okay.." She comforted as she continued to cry into her mothers arms.

After a few moments Shelby's tears subsided and she sat leaning against her mother.

"Okay Shelby.. Let's talk.." Her mother said softly.

Shelby leaned up slightly and looked at her mother.

"Mom. I'm so lost..." She admitted. "When the doctor said he was going to call CPS I panicked and of course, I agreed to take her, I don't want her in the system.. But I just, I don't know what I'm doing.. Maybe I was wrong " She admitted shamefully.

"Oh Shelby. You made the right choice! Don't even think about that!" Her mother said ending that conversation.

"Honey, this is just all very new, for you, and for Rachel, it's just going to take some getting used to that's all, and I'm here every step of the way.." She said seriously.

"What if I make a mistake, or say the wrong thing... I'm just so worried.." She said.

Her mother chuckled slightly.

"Mother! This is not a time to be laughing!" She said seriously.

"Oh Shelby. That's what being a Mom is. It's constant worry, about everything... Welcome aboard.." She smiled rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Oh..." Shelby said.

"Honey. Listen to me. Nobody is perfect. You are going to make mistakes, as will Rachel, this is all very new for the both of you, all that child needs right now is her Mother to love her, comfort her and help her to heal from this tragedy. You can do that. I know you can." She said in support of her daughter.

"I know but.." Shelby continued.

"No buts." Her mother said sternly, with her finger pointed.

Though Shelby was now in her thirties, her mother still knew how to send a chill down her spine with that pointed finger as if she was back to her teenage years.

"Okay.." She nodded in defeat.

"Now. When Rachel wakes up, you will need to talk with her about these new arrangements, see how she is feeling about it, and comfort her. She is grieving Honey, she just needs a shoulder to cry on right now, and someone to care for her.." Susan said.

"Okay Mom.." She agreed.

"Alright, I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?" Her mother asked.

"I think I'll have some wine.. I really need a drink after today.." She said getting up off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"Alright Honey, I think I'll join you.." She said following her daughter into the kitchen.

Shelby poured a small amount wine into two wine glasses and handed one to her Mother as they sat down and continued to talk about the day's events.

It was just before 7:00pm when Shelby and Susan began to hear Rachel begin to stir in the bedroom under the covers.

"I think that's your cue my love..." Susan said reaching for Shelby's wine glass and placing it on the table.

Shelby sighed in nervousness before walking towards the bedroom door and opening it slightly, checking on Rachel.

 _"Dad?"_ Rachel said in a disoriented voice. _"Daddy?"_ She called again louder than the first time.

Shelby didn't know what to do. Her heart broke at the sound of Rachel's voice calling for her Dads. She leaned back looking at her Mother sitting on the couch who waved her hand towards the bedroom signalling Shelby to enter the room.

Shelby took a deep breath before entering the dimly lit room.

"Rachel?" Shelby said softly.

Rachel rubbed her swollen eyes for a moment. She had been crying for most of the day and her eyes were blood-shot from all of the tears.

As soon as Rachel came to, she saw Shelby standing over the end of the bed looking down at her. Rachel then fully came to sitting up slightly.

"Oh. Hello Shelby.." She said softly realizing that it all wasn't a dream as she had hoped.

Shelby took a seat beside Rachel and rubbed her arm softly.

"Are you okay Rachel?.." Shelby asked.

Stupid question she thought immediately. _'Of course she's not okay, she just lost both of her Fathers in a car accident_ _.._ _Okay Shelby breath, you can do this_ _.._ ' She thought to herself.

Rachel simply looked down at the floor and shook her head slowly.

"Rachel... I am so sorry about all of this. I can't imagine what you must be going though, but I am here for you, anything you need, I will do it for you." She began.

Rachel nodded still looking at the floor.

Shelby sighed slightly. She didn't know where to go from here.

"You know. It's strange..." Rachel said after a moment of silence between them. "I've always imagined this moment, living with my Mother, sitting with her on my bed, and talking with her..." She said sadly.

Shelby's heart broke. Tears began to form in her eyes as Rachel continued.

"I've dreamed about it for so long.. Having my Mother.. But.. I didn't imagine not having my Fathers as well.." She said starting to cry.

In an instant Shelby moved closer to Rachel, wrapping her arms around the crying teenager.

"I just... I just want my Dad's!" Rachel sobbed loudly. "I'm never going to see them again!" She continued to choke out through her tears.

Shelby tightened her embrace on the girl and pulled her closer to her chest.

"Shh. I know.. It's okay. Let it out, let it all out.." She comforted as she also cried with her.

Shelby rocked Rachel back and forth as she continued to sob loudly. Her tears stained Shelby's shirt as she held her close.

Her back vibrated with each sob as they turned into hiccups. Shelby continued to rub her daughters back with soothing circles.

"Let it all out Rachel. It's okay.." She whispered continuously.

"I'm so afraid.." Rachel cried.

"I know. It's okay.." She soothed. "Rachel I am here. I will protect you. I am here. I'm not going to leave you.. It's okay.." She whispered fiercely through her daughters cries. "I love you Rachel. I will always love you.." She added through her own tears.

"You promise?" Rachel cried.

"I promise. I love you Rachel. I will never leave you. I am going to be here to protect you, and to take care of you, just like your Fathers did.." She said honestly continuing to rub the circles on her daughters back.

"Okay..." Rachel choked out.

Susan listened to the conversation from the living room and heard her Granddaughters heart-retching sobs. Her heart was breaking with every word that was spoken. She was crying herself as she reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table.

After about an hour of crying into Shelby's arms. Rachel was once again fast asleep. Shelby had her head resting on the headboard of the bed with Rachel's head leaning on her chest with her arms wrapped around the girl.

Once she noticed Rachel's breathing had slowed and she had calmed down enough to fall back to sleep, she tried to manoeuvre free from the position she was in without waking Rachel, but as she began to slide out Rachel's grip grew tighter on Shelby.

"Please don't leave me..." She whispered.

"Okay. I'm not leaving.. Shh. It's okay Rachel. Go back to sleep. I won't leave." She reassured softly and shifted down slightly on the bed in a more comfortable position.

Rachel moved her head over, so she was resting on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby still had her arm wrapped around her daughter as the both drifted off into a bottomless sleep.

Several moments later, Susan walked down the hallway to see how things were going. When she peeked in the doorway, she saw both mother and daughter nestled into each other in the bed, sound asleep. Susan sighed with relief and let out a small smile before closing the door and heading into Shelby's bedroom. She had decided to stay the night as it was getting late. She made a quick call to her Husband to tell him she would be staying the night so he wouldn't worry.

Susan changed into one of Shelby's night shirts and headed to bed herself. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for everyone, a good nights sleep would do everyone some good. She thought to herself before dozing off.

 *******GLEE********

 **Pretty emotional chapter right? How did you guys like it? How do you think this is going to play out for the new formed family? Will Shelby be able to manage with the help of her Mother? Will Rachel be able to cope?**

 **So many questions! I guess you'll just have to wait and see until the next chapter!**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts, comments and suggestions, I would really love to hear them!**

 **-Samantha**


	3. Chapter 3: Denial

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next chapter to the story!**

 **This chapter revolves around Shelby and Rachel's first Mother/Daughter argument. It was bound to happen at some point right? Of course with two theatrically talented women under one roof things were bound to get interesting.**

 **Shelby will for the first time experience the famous 'Rachel Berry' storm out as she tries to talk with her daughter about the morning's events.**

 **Shelby is surprised at her daughter's diva-like attitude but is soon remained from her mother that the two are exactly alike. Her mother always wished her a daughter just like her, and now all of those grey hairs were suddenly worth it as she watched Shelby experience the same types of arguments with her own daughter, Rachel.**

 **Of course Rachel is grieving and needs her mother's love in this complicated situation they have both been put in. Getting used to their new roles as Mother and Daughter was challenging, and at times confusing but Shelby was determined to make it work as she knew that Rachel needed her.**

 **Enjoy this update!**

Chapter 3: Denial

It was just before 5:30am.

Rachel Berry was wide-awake. As she normally was, she was a morning person who took part in a serious morning work out routine to stay in shape for her auditions and preparations for Broadway. By nature, she rose with the sun, quite the opposite to her Mother in fact, but after 10 years of late night Broadway shows, sleeping in becomes second nature.

Shelby wouldn't normally return to her New York apartment until between 1-2 in the morning each night and sleep in for most of the morning before heading back to the theatre for the next show. Being a performer took serious commitment and work. Which of course was why Rachel wanted to be prepared.

She glanced around the room then looked beside her to find Shelby still wrapped around her from the previous night.

Rachel wiggled free attempting not to wake Shelby. Once she was able to get up from the bed, she made her way out of the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

She was quiet when she gathered her bag and put her shoes. She became used to her surroundings in the apartment, she vaguely remembered Shelby guiding her through the apartment and into the bedroom last night but barely recognized the place.

She then opened the front door of the apartment and exited the building.

She walked for a few miles until she reached her home. She took a deep breath and walked up the driveway and onto the front porch.

She opened the door with her key and walked inside, closing the door behind her and headed up to her bedroom.

As she walked through her house, it felt so empty, well it was essentially empty, but it was more than that, the love and spirit that once lived in the berry home was missing. It was cold and lonely. Rachel sighed but shook it off, she had no time to think about that right now. She needed to get started on her morning routine.

She reached the top of the stairs and saw the large family portrait hanging above the staircase of Rachel and her Fathers. She stopped for a moment and looked at the photo. Of course she had seen the photo hundreds of times walking up the stairs, but she had never really noticed it, until now.

A slight wave of sadness came over her but she shook it off.

"The show must go on.." She whispered to herself shaking off the feeling and continuing into her bedroom.

'The show must go on.' A phrase that Rachel Berry was well accustomed to and used often, but in this case she was using it as a metaphor towards her life. During her walk to her home from Shelby's apartment Rachel did a lot of thinking, she couldn't waist any time feeling sad about what had happened, sectionals were merely weeks away, she had far too much to loose before allowing herself to feel sad all the time. She thought.

It had only been 24 hours and Rachel had already moved into the first stage of the grieving process. Denial.

Of course, she wouldn't admit that. She simply was much too focussed on her success to worry about grieving. What was the point? She thought.

Rachel made it into her bedroom and started her morning routine without hesitation. She played her morning routine playlist from her pink bedazzled CD player filled with all of the classics of Broadway, for motivation of course.

As she sprinted on her treadmill facing a printed photo of her 'Future Tony Award' she was lost in her thoughts.

Once her routine was complete, she headed towards her ensuite bathroom for a shower as she normally did.

As she was in the shower, she thought about what she was going to do next, she decided it would be best to pack a bag and head back to Shelby's house, hoping she could make it back before she had woken up.

Rachel stepped out of the shower and began to gather a few of her essentials and clothing into a bag.

 ********GLEE********

Knock, Knock..

"Shelby?" Susan whispered into the bedroom peeking her head around the doorframe, surprised to only find Shelby occupying the bed.

"Shelby!" She said a bit louder in an attempt to wake her daughter. Who was not by any means a morning person. Which she was well aware of.

Susan rolled her eyes before walking towards the bed and shaking her daughter's arm.

"Mhmm..Five more minutes Mom.." Shelby said in a sleepy tone, not coherent to the world yet.

"No. Up now!" Her mother stated sternly.

"Mom... Please... Go away!" She shouted grabbing a pillow and holding it over her face dramatically.

"Shelby Ann Cochran! Up you get, now!" She demanded.

Shelby sighed and sat up dramatically. "Happy?" She huffed.

Susan simply rolled her eyes.

"Shelby. Where is Rachel?" She asked with concern.

"What are you talking about... She's right-" Shelby said looking beside her to only find a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Oh my god!" Shelby gasped as she jumped out of bed and towards the living room.

"Well that got her moving..." Susan huffed as she joined her daughter in the living room.

"Rachel!" Shelby called out. "Rachel?" She called again running towards the bathroom and other rooms of the house.

"Mom! She's not here! She's gone!" Shelby cried.

"Okay Shelby now calm down. Let's think for a moment. Where could Rachel have gone.." She asked calmly towards her daughter.

"I. I.. don't know." She said dramatically ringing her hands through her hair in stress. "I don't know anything about her.." Shelby realized.

"Okay. Honey relax. It's going to be okay. We just have to find her, maybe she went for a walk?" She offered as a suggestion.

"At 6:30am..." Shelby questioned.

"Well. Maybe she is a morning person, I know a certain someone who used to be.." Susan said sarcastically towards her daughter. Shelby was much like Rachel when she was her age and spent her mornings preparing for her future stage, of course not as intensely as Rachel was, but of course, no one was exactly like Rachel Berry. She was one of a kind.

"Mom... Maybe she ran away... Should I call the police?!" She said in a panicked tone as Shelby continued to run through the apartment looking for Rachel.

"No. Not yet. We will look for her first.." She said before collecting her purse from the counter and heading towards the apartment door. "Let's go!" She called back for Shelby.

"What if she comes back, and we aren't here?" Shelby questioned.

Susan thought for a moment.

"You're right... You go. I'll stay here." She said quickly hurrying her daughter out of the door.

Shelby pulled out her phone in an attempt to get ahold of Rachel, but her cellphone was going straight to her voicemail.

"Hello you've reached Rachel Berry, I am not available at the moment, please leave me a message.. OH but if you are interested in my extraordinary talent as a performer, please leave a detailed message and directions to the auditions and I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you! BEEP" Shelby listened to her daughters voice mail and rolled her eyes while letting out a small chuckle. She was certainly a star in the making. A bit of a Diva as well, Shelby was soon learning.

Shelby quickly searched the around the apartment building and asked the door-man if he had seen a short, brown haired girl leave this morning.

"Oh you mean the one that's identical to you.." He laughed.

Shelby blushes slightly. Was it that obvious?

"Yeah. She left about an hour ago, seemed like she was in a bit of a hurry." He said.

"Which way did she go!" She asked quickly.

The door man pointed Shelby in the direction she walked over an hour ago. Shelby quickly jumped in her car and drove through the nearby streets with no sign of Rachel.

The panic grew as she searched everywhere for her daughter. She hadn't been in Shelby's care for even 24 hours and she had already lost her, great. 'Mother of the year award goes to..' She huffed to herself.

Why would Rachel have left the apartment without waking her first or at least leaving a note. She was confused as her worry soon began to turn into frustration.

Rachel had collected her things and decided to head back to Shelby's apartment, but opted to take the bus as it was at least a half an hour walk.

Once she had made it back to the apartment she walked up the steps and was greeted by the doorman.

"Hello Miss, did you have a nice morning?" He asked.

"Yes in fact I did. Thank you for asking." She smiled politely.

"Your Mother was looking for you, you know.." He said. "She seemed pretty worried.." He added

Mother. It was so strange to hear someone refer to Shelby as her mother. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

Oh no. She was sure she would have made it back before Shelby had woken up. She didn't mean to worry the women, she simply just wanted some time to herself. Plus she needed some things from her home as she had no other clothes, not even a tooth brush.

"Oh. Okay.. Thank you.." Rachel stuttered, heading towards the elevator.

When the elevator opened Rachel heard towards the apartment door. She could hear two women bickering on the other side before she opened the door slowly and peeked in making sure she had the right apartment.

"Mother! She has been missing for God, knows how long! I am calling the police!" She snapped.

"Shelby! Wait! Let's think about this for a moment.."

"Mother I've been out searching for her all morning, there is no sign of her anywhere, she could be lost, or hurt.." She pleaded with her mother.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She stood frozen. Both women were so engaged in their current argument they didn't even notice Rachel standing in the doorway.

Rachel cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention.

Both women snapped their heads toward the girl when they heard her. They both stood in shock for a moment.

"... Sorry to interrupt." Rachel stated nervously.

"Oh Rachel.." Shelby sighed in relief before making her way over to the girl and wrapping her arms around her.

"I was so worried about you.." She whispered in her ear as she petted the back of her hair.

Rachel shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.." She offered. This was all very strange.

Shelby then quickly replaced her worry with anger as she held the girl out by her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Where have you been!" She snapped sternly.

Rachel was a bit taken back by the tone in her voice. She has never seen Shelby like this.

"I. I um.." Rachel stuttered.

"I want an answer Rachel Barbra!" Shelby snapped again.

Tears began to form in the teens eyes. She couldn't seem to find her words and the look on Shelby's face was more than unsettling.

"Shelby..." Susan said softly signalling her daughter to calm down. Though she had known the feeling of a terrified mother who had no idea where their child was, it was the worst feeling in the world and Susan had experienced in a number of times with Shelby at a younger age.

Shelby simply waved her off similar to the way Shelby's Mother had done when her Father tried to calm her down as she was giving Shelby the 3rd degree in the past.

"I went home. I had to do my morning routine, and get some clothes.." Rachel said nervously.

"You couldn't have woken me, or left a note, or called! Rachel I was so beyond worried about you, I had no idea where you were!" Shelby said seriously.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think..." Rachel attempted to defend but was short lived as Shelby jumped in again.

"No you didn't think. Rachel you cannot just leave without telling me where you are going!" She said sternly. "What time did you leave? How did you get all the way to your house?"

"I left around 5:30. I walked..." She said quickly.

"You walked, all that way it's over 20 blocks!.." Shelby seethed in anger. Anything could have happened to her and Shelby wouldn't have even known where she was. She had just been given custody of Rachel and didn't want to mess things up. She needed to prove herself as a Mother and the appropriate care giver for Rachel.

"Well I didn't think you cared.." Rachel said under her breath beginning to get defensive. She wasn't used to this whole having a mother thing, and wasn't interested in starting things out this way. She was angry that Shelby was so upset with her. She did nothing wrong in her mind.

"Excuse me? Of course I care..." Shelby said seriously.

"Well you never have before so..." Rachel spat back at her birth-mother.

"Okay... Okay..." Susan said jumping in to defuse the situation before it got any more serious, and feelings were hurt.

"No Mother." Shelby said pointing a finger in her direction.

Did her daughter actually just pull the finger on her. That was her move. She stood slightly in shock for a moment before Shelby continued.

"Rachel. I have always cared about you. I've told you that. It was just complicated..." She began to explain.

"Well then why do you want me now?" She spat back to Shelby.

"Rachel... Please..." Shelby pleaded hoping the girl would stop with the guilt trip regarding their past.

"No! Don't act like this is normal! Because it's not! You can't just tell me that you are going to complicate things in my life for the past three months and now act like everything is okay because my Fathers are dead! You're such a hypocrite!" She said as she stomped her foot.

Shelby was lost for words for a moment. She didn't know what to say, but she also didn't appreciate her daughters disrespect regardless of the situation they were currently put in.

The Coach Cochran in her was coming out.

"Rachel... Enough!" She snapped sternly.

"What! I was only taking part in m morning routine, something I do everyday in order to prepare for my future Broadway career, I am a an extraordinarily talented singer" She stated proudly before continuing "Who requires the proper vocal and cardio care which takes place in my morning routine, but you would know that if you had been around for my whole life!" She snapped back towards her mother.

"Rachel... _I am warning you_. Enough!" She seethed in anger.

"What it's true! You're just trying to sabotage my chance in the spotlight.." She huffed then crossed her arms dramatically.

Shelby could believe the words coming out of her mouth. How had her morning turned into this. Was this really happening right now. Without thinking Shelby used the classic parenting line for this type of situation without much thinking behind it.

"Go to your Room!" She yelled sternly.

Did I actually just say that? Shelby thought to herself. I'm turning into my Mother.

"I don't even have a room!..." Rachel shouted dramatically.

"Rachel! GO! NOW!" She said sternly pointing towards the bedroom door.

"Fine. But just know. All of that yelling can't be good on your vocal cords.." She added confidently. "Prepare to be amazed by the great Rachel Berry storm out... I've been perfecting it for years.." She stated proudly with a smirk towards Shelby before storming out of the room and into the bedroom she slept in the night before, slamming the door behind her.

 **SLAM!**

Shelby stood in shock. This wasn't happening.

Once Rachel was in the bedroom and out of sight. Susan burst into laughter as she looked at her shocked daughter.

"Oh my... The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree..." She said through her laughter.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Shelby huffed.

"Oh Honey. She is exactly like her Momma." She laughed. "Welcome to my life." She stated with a sly smirk. This was just too good, it has officially come full circle. All of those grey hairs Susan had suffered over the years were officially worth it, now that Shelby could experience it first hand.

"The 'Rachel Berry' storm out.. You practically invented that move Shelby.." She laughed.

"Yeah well. She didn't even do it justice.." Shelby huffed.

Susan rolled her eyes. "See?" She laughed.

"Ugh.." Shelby sighed rubbing her temples in stress.

"Honey. You have to go and talk to her.." Susan said.

"I know.. I just need to calm down.. So does she. I'll have some tea first.." She said.

"Spoken like a true Mother.." Susan said in pride smiling at her daughter.

 ********GLEE********

Close to an hour later both Mother and Daughter had some time to cool off. Susan decided to head to the grocery store for Shelby to pick up a few things. She was informed that Rachel was a vegetarian and wanted to be sure Shelby could cook the appropriate meals. It also gave them some private time to talk.

Knock Knock..

"Rachel?" Shelby said softly as she opened the door.

Rachel sat on the opposite side of the bed in the room, with her back turned towards Shelby as she stared at the wall.

"Rachel listen.." Shelby began.

"Are you going to apologize for trying to sabotage my morning routine and causing my vocal cords harm in all that yelling?" Rachel asked confidently still never turning around to face Shelby.

Shelby let out a short laugh. "No. I'm not."

"Well then. I'm afraid I am uninterested in this conversation as my delicate vocal cords need their rest after this eventful morning." She huffed sarcastically.

Shelby rolled her eyes. She really was just like her. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Rachel. Listen to me. We need to talk, not just about this morning, about everything.." She said taking a seat on the bed on the opposite side as to where Rachel sat.

Mother and Daughter sat back to back but were surprisingly comfortable that way. It was very dramatic, almost natural to the two of them. Plus for the time being she planned on following Rachel's lead in these things as she wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"You know Rachel. You and I are a lot alike.." She began.

Rachel smiled slightly, obviously Shelby couldn't see it and she wasn't admitting to it, but the sound of being like her mother was music to her ears.

"How so.." She stated professionally but causally, still facing the other wall, continuing the conversation.

"Well. For starters, that 'Rachel Berry Storm Out'.. I actually invented that move.." She laughed.

Rachel turned slightly which was noticed by Shelby whom also turned to face her for a moment, before they both turned back around dramatically.

"Well. I did come from you.." Rachel stated in a sad tone allowing her dramatics to subside slightly.

"You did.." Shelby confirmed. She felt that this was a good way to start the next part of the conversation so she began.

"You know Rachel from the moment I had you. I loved you. When I held you in my arms, I looked down into your big and beautiful brown eyes and imagined the star you were going to become. I held you for two whole minutes before you had to be taken away from me to go with your Fathers. But those two minutes. They were the best two minutes of my life." Shelby said honestly.

"Then why did you give me away?.." Rachel asked still facing the wall.

"Well. Like I said. I loved you. And I knew that meant I had to put you first and do what was best for you." She said honestly.

Rachel simply listened.

"I couldn't provide for you in the way that your Fathers could. I was so young. I couldn't have given you the life that I wanted you to have. That's why when I met with the adoption agency and they introduced me to your Fathers I knew that this was the best option for you to have a better life. Being a parent means making sacrifices and I knew that sacrificing my own wants and desires to raise you myself would mean you could have a better life so that's what I chose." She said.

"Oh..." Rachel said beginning to understand. She had never heard it explained to her this way. She was starting to feel slightly guilty about the accusations that she had placed on Shelby this morning about not caring about her.

"Not a day has gone by since that day, that I haven't thought about you, and wondered what would have been, if I did choose to keep you. But that is the choice I made and I've had to live with it for fifteen years, but my comfort was knowing that you were always loved, and cared for by your Fathers..." Shelby said honestly.

"I miss them.." Rachel sighed. "It's only been one day, and I feel like they've been gone for years.." Rachel said with emotion now turning around to face her Mother. "I don't know how I'm going to do this.." She said allowing a few tears to fall.

Shelby quickly spun around and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"With me. I am going to help you through this Rachel. I am here for you. Whatever you need.." She said seriously.

"Well I haven't been very nice to you." She admitted. "Why would you be here for me?" She asked.

"Because that's what Mothers do. I can admit I don't know everything about being your Mom, but I am willing to try, if you are?" She asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel I can never replace your Fathers, but I am here for you, and I love you." She said seriously.

"You can't replace my Fathers, but you can be my Mother.." Rachel offered.

"I would like that very much.." Shelby smiled.

"Okay.." Rachel smiled back.

"... Well would you look at that. Not even 24 hours and we've already had our first Mother/Daughter fight." She said dramatically looking down at her watch which caused Rachel to chuckle.

"I'm sorry about before... I just needed some time this morning. This is all so new to me. I didn't mean to worry you. I thought I would be back in time before you woke up again." She said honestly now that she had, had the time to cool off.

Shelby nodded. "I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just so worried about you and this anger came over me.." She admitted. "I was just worried about your safety. I was more scared than anything.." She admitted.

Rachel nodded slightly. Feeling guilty about worrying Shelby like that.

"Rachel. In the future, all I ask is that you let me know where you are going before you leave. Even a note would have sufficed, I don't want to be worrying about you like that again. I also don't appreciate the fact that you walked all that way alone, if got would have woken me, I would have happily driven you home for your morning routine, and to collect your things." She said with a light reprimand. She didn't want to start of being too strict with her. That would come in time, right now they were just adjusting.

Rachel bowed her head and nodded slightly, acknowledging Shelby's comments.

"Listen. This is new for both of us." Shelby said reaching towards her daughter's chin and lifting it gently so that she was looking into her eyes. She smiled before continuing. "We are both learning. This is going to take some time, it might not be easy, we aren't going to agree on everything and odds are we will have many more of these kinds of arguments in the future, we are just getting used to each other, I am sorry it had to happen this way.." Shelby said in condolence towards her father's death.

Rachel bowed her head slightly and agreed with Shelby. "Me too.. But I'm happy that I have you now.." She admitted. "I've always wanted a Mother.." She said with read filled eyes.

Shelby pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Well. I've always wanted a daughter.." She said emotionally.

Both Mother and Daughter sat together for several moments in each other's arms as the mornings events slowly became a distant memory.

Shelby felt Rachel's body tense as her tears continued. The girl was grieving and need her Mother's love. Shelby held her daughter in her arms and then felt it appropriate to comfort her in the best way she could. Through singing. She thought of the perfect song for this moment. One that she had performed hundreds of times on the Broadway Stage of Wicked.

She rubbed soothing circles on Rachel's back as she began singing the classic Broadway number of 'For Good' to her daughter.

She began softly humming the melody before she began to sing the lyrics.

" **I've heard it said,**

 **That people come into our lives**

 **For a reason**

 **Bringing something we must learn.**

 **And we are led to those**

 **Who help us most to grow if we let them.**

 **And we help them in return.**

 **Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**

 **But I know I'm who I am today**

 **Because I knew you."**

" **Like a comet pulled from orbit**

 **As it passes a sun,**

 **Like a stream that meets a boulder**

 **Halfway through the wood.**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better**

 **But because I knew you.**

 **I have been changed for good."**

" **It well may be**

 **That we will never meet again**

 **In this lifetime.**

 **So, let me say before we part:**

 **So much of me**

 **Is made of what I learned from you.**

 **You'll be with me**

 **Like a handprint on my heart.**

 **And now whatever way our stories end**

 **I know you have rewritten mine**

 **By being my friend."**

" **Like a ship blown from it's mooring**

 **By a wind off the sea.**

 **Like a seed dropped by a skybird**

 **In a distant wood.**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better**

 **But because I knew you..."**

" **Because I knew you..."**

" **I have been changed for good.."**

Shelby felt Rachel fully relax into her as she finished the song and continued to rub circles on her daughters back.

Rachel loved hearing the loud of her Mothers voice, it soothed her to hear her talent, it was also one of Rachel's favorite songs. After a few moments of silence in her mothers arms Rachel fell asleep.

Once Shelby had realized this she slowly maneuvered her back into the bed from her lap and raised the covers over her, while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Rachel.." she whispered leaving the room and allowing her emotionally exhausted daughter to rest.

Shelby made her wait into the kitchen before catching a glance of herself in the mirror.

"Maybe I can do this…" She said quietly while looking into her reflection.

 ********GLEE********

 **What a sweet ending to an eventful morning. There's nothing like being in your Mothers arms and hearing the sound of her voicing singing to you, which is exactly what poor Rachel needed.**

 **This was hard for the both of them, but in time I'm sure they will adjust.**

 **What did you guys think? How do you think Rachel is taking the news to her Fathers death and new living arrangements? Do you agree with how Shelby handled things? Are you liking the story? Excited for more?**

 **Please review! that's what inspires the quick updates and really gives me a direction to go in for the next chapter!**

 **-Samantha**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next chapter for 'Reunited.' I was so excited to see all of you who chose to follow the story this week, I'm happy that you are all enjoying it! I would be even happier if you all could take some time to leave a review as well! I would really love to hear your thoughts, and suggestions!**

 **I had a suggestion in the review section from a Guest who suggested Shelby and Rachel take a trip away together, I really liked the idea so this chapter will be leading up to their special trip together!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4: Surprise

It had been just over a week since Rachel had moved in with Shelby following her Fathers fatal accident.

On Friday, both Shelby and Rachel attended her Father's funeral which Rachel seemed to handle as well as she could have. Rachel spoke at the service, as well as performed a special song that she and her fathers had shared a love for over the years. It was very emotional for her, but she felt that it was the proper send off to her Fathers. Shelby continued to be amazed by Rachel's strength through this heartbreaking time.

Since then, things were slowly normalizing for both Mother and Daughter, and they had grown quite accustomed to each other.

Susan planned on staying with them for the next few days before she headed home. Shelby had really relied on her Mother for support over the past week and she had been a big help in getting used to all of this, as well as being a shoulder to cry on when needed.

To Rachel's dismay, Shelby had decided to keep her home from school for the past week in order to give her the time she needed to grieve before going back to school. Of course, Rachel saw this as a huge disadvantage as sectionals were right around the corner and she needed to whip the New Directions into shape in her mind.

Shelby insisted she took the time off. With the recommendation of Rachel's grief counsellor, Dr. Freeman which Rachel eventually agreed to. She realized that it might not be such a bad thing to spend the extra time with her Mom as they adjusted to their new life together.

Shelby had been in contact with the Berry Men's lawyers and estate team pertaining to their will, and Rachel's entitlements. It appeared that everything had been left with Rachel, including the house. Shelby had offered to move into her previous home, but after Rachel expressed that she didn't want to live in that home due to all of the memories, they opted to agree to sell the house.

Shelby had moved all of Rachel's belongings into the apartment a few days later, including several family photos and sentimental pieces of the home for her daughter.

They had planned to move the rest to storage until they were able to find a bigger place for the both of them in the near future.

Today was finally the day. It was Monday and that meant that Rachel would be going back to school, and Shelby would be going back to work after taking some personal time off.

Rachel was beyond excited to get back to rehearsals and couldn't wait to get out of the house. Shelby held some nerves for the girl as she wanted to be sure that she was in fact ready to go back to school, but Rachel insisted. As usual.

Knock, Knock...

"Rachel?" Shelby said before opening her bedroom door on that early morning with a yawn.

Rachel had already completed her vigorous morning routine and was dressed and ready to go. She hoped off the bed and walked towards her mother as she opened the door.

Shelby chuckled slightly as she looked at the clock that read only 7:00am.

"Is it time to go?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Rachel... It's only 7:00am. We won't be leaving for at least another hour. I was just coming to wake you.." She smiled.

"Oh please Shelby.. Wake me? I've been up for hours." She huffed.

"I figured as much.." Shelby laughed.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Shelby broke the silence.

"Rachel... Are you sure you are ready for this?" Shelby sighed.

Rachel sighed loudly.

"Really Shelby... This again..." She said through a dramatic eye roll.

"Hey! I just want to make sure you are ready for this, and that you are feeling okay, I don't need your sass this early in the morning thank you.." She said slyly towards her daughter.

Rachel let out a half smile.

"Well. I'm fine. I assure you." She stated with confidence.

"I have missed far too much already. Sectionals are right around the corner and God knows how they have been coping without me..." She huffed thinking of the sight she would be walking into at rehearsals today.

Shelby let out a slight chuckle at her daughter's dramatics.

"I'm sure they are just fine. Mr. Shue has it under control." Shelby pointed out.

Rachel simply glared in her direction dramatically.

"Rachel.. There is more to school than Glee club you know?" She said.

Rachel's mouth dropped open. Her mother, coach of Vocal Adrenaline of all people should understand that show choir was without a doubt the most important thing.

Rachel placed her hand over her heart dramatically, still with her mouth wide open.

This should be good. Shelby thought to herself with a slight chuckle. However, the girl had misunderstood her, she knew that show choir was important, but Shelby was referring to all of the other aspects Rachel would have to face today.

"Be still my heart..." Rachel gasped, then turned her attention to her Barbra Streisand poster hung on her wall. "Barbra, did you hear that?" She gasped again.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she continued to watch this early morning performance.

"Glee club is absolutely the most important thing Shelby!" Rachel snapped.

"Oh Rachel..." Shelby laughed.

"You of all people should know that.." She said dramatically.

"Rachel that's not what I meant. I know show choir is important, but there are other important aspects of school as well, classes, facing your peers.. I just want to make sure that you are ready for all of that today, if you need more time, no one will hold it against you. Including Glee Club.." She said.

"Oh..." Rachel said. "Well. I'll be just fine. I'm ready. I need to get back to normal. Even if I'm at home, I still lost my fathers. It doesn't make it any easier here than it would be to actually focus on something else at school.." She pointed out.

Shelby nodded. Her daughter made sense. Shelby was just worried about her. As Shelby looked into her daughters pleading eyes, she realized that Rachel was right. It was time. She sighed and finally gave in.

"You're right Rachel." Shelby nodded.

"Thank you.." She smiled.

"Okay well. I'm going to go and get ready. If you hurry, I think you may be able to score some pancakes from your Nana.." She said leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead as she smelled her mother cooking in the kitchen.

"Yum." She said following Shelby out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Good-Morning my love.." Susan greeted.

"Morning Nana.." Rachel smiled taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

Susan and Rachel had been able to bond over the past week as Shelby had a lot of running around to do pertaining to the legal side of Rachel's move in. Such as her fathers will and Rachel's official adoption from her birth-mother.

Susan and Rachel were often together in the apartment as Shelby was out and about, which gave them some special time together. Rachel enjoyed getting to know her Nana. She also enjoyed hearing all about how similar she was to her mother at her age and was told many stories about Shelby in the past which Rachel enjoyed.

After a few days of Rachel calling Susan by Mrs. Cochran, she insisted if Rachel was comfortable to call her Nana as Mrs. Cochran was much too formal, and she was her granddaughter. This took no time to adjust and Rachel loved the feeling of having her 'Nana' in her life.

"So are you excited to get back to school?" Susan asked as she placed a plate of steaming blueberry pancakes in front of Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she nodded her head.

"Yes. Very much so." She said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I'm sure you will do great.." Susan said with confidence.

Rachel smiled as Shelby made her way back into the kitchen dressed for the day, also to claim some of her mothers pancakes. She was of course leaving in a few days and would waste no time in taking advantage of her Mothers cooking.

Susan handed Shelby a plate of her pancakes as she sat down.

"Thanks Mom.." Shelby said lovingly. She really did love having her mother around. Though she knew, she missed her Father, and had to let her go at some point.

"Look at this.." Susan said smiling down at Shelby and Rachel.

Shelby and Rachel looked at each-other with confusion.

"Us. Together. Eating pancakes.." Susan said with emotion. It really was a beautiful sight for the women, something she had dreamed of for years that she never thought she would see.

Shelby rolled her eyes dramatically. "Here we go.." She laughed.

"Hey! Don't you be rolling your eyes at your Mother Shelby Ann!" Her Mother scolded.

Shelby blushed slightly. She was 30 for gods sake. She thought.

Rachel chuckled.

"Something funny Rachel?" Her Nana asked in a questioning tone.

Rachel stopped laughing instantly. "Oh. No.. Sorry." She apologized.

"That's what I thought." She said with her finger pointed in Rachel's direction playfully.

Note to self. Don't mess with Nana, Rachel thought. Shelby had known that all too well, but similarly to Rachel, she took every opportunity to push her a little bit further as a Teenager.

Hence Susan's pure enjoyment of watching Rachel's dramatics with her mother. There was nothing more satisfying than Karma doing a job well done. She claimed.

"As I was saying..." She said eyeing Shelby. "Us. Eating breakfast together, I've imagined it for years and now it's happening, it's just beautiful." She said sentimentally.

Rachel and Shelby smiled and agreed.

 *******GLEE*******

The week has flown by, it was Friday afternoon already, with sectionals taking place on Monday, both Mother and Daughter were quite exhausted.

Rachel in being a performer, and Shelby as a show choir director.

Shelby had cut practice that evening to allow her students to rest for the big competition on Monday. Quite unlike Coach Cochran, but she was confident in their routine and seeing her own daughters exhaustion, regardless if she would admit it or not in preparing for sectionals, it may have softened her up to the idea of a much deserved break.

Plus she couldn't wait to get home for the weekend and share a special surprise with Rachel that she had been planning for her.

Shelby drive to Mckinley High after work to pick her daughter up when she didn't see her waiting outside as she normally had been, she parked the car and walked to the one place she knew that she would be. The choir room.

Shelby walked through the halls and around the corner towards the choir room and sure enough she could hear her daughters voice as she entered the room by leaning on the doorframe.

Rachel wasn't facing the door and couldn't see Shelby standing there as she continued to rehearse her solo for the sectionals competition.

As the piano played and Rachel sang her perfectly arranged Celine Dion ballad of 'Taking Chances' Shelby watched in awe of her daughters talent as she continued to sing.

" **What do you say to taking chances, what do you say to** **jumping** **off the edge, never knowing if there's solid ground below, or hands to hold or hell to pay."**

" **What do you say** **.."**

" **What do you say** **.."**

Rachel paused as the piano played in the background before she ended the song on the last verse.

" **Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world..."**

Once Rachel was finished she heard the sounds of someone clapping slowly behind her. She turned around and to her surprise it was Shelby.

"That was absolutely fantastic Rachel.." She said with passion.

"Oh. Shelby! I'm sorry, is it.." She said looking towards the clock.

"No, no. It's okay. It was absolutely worth the wait to hear that performance. You are really something special Rachel.." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure because I feel like I'm slightly off key in the second verse, and I don't feel that my pitch is low enough in the last!" She rambled quickly. Rachel of all people was a tough critic, especially towards herself Shelby was sook learning.

"It needs to be perfect!" She said with no hesitation.

"Rachel.. Rachel. Slow down. It was perfect." She said honestly realizing vocal adrenaline had some serious completion this year.

"Well. I'll just have to work on it all weekend! It has to be perfect." Rachel nodded confidently.

"Oh. I don't think you'll have much time for that.." Shelby smiled.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You'll just have to see.." Shelby smiled as she turned back around and headed out of the choir room. Her heels clicking behind her.

Rachel quickly thanked the piano player for staying late to work with her as she grabbed her bag and followed Shelby to the car.

 *******GLEE*******

"Open it.." Shelby said handing Rachel a small gold gift bag filled with white tissue paper and gold star confetti. Rachel's favourite of course.

Rachel smiled and took the bag from her mother as she took a seat on the couch. Shelby followed.

Rachel reached into the bag, removing the tissue paper and pulling out two tickets.

Rachel looked down at the tickets slowly making out the name on the top.

"One General Admission" She began.

"To the New York City, Gershwin Theatre, for the Broadway performance of Wicked." Rachel said before realizing the words that were leaving her mouth.

 **"WICKED?"** She screamed slightly standing up. **"IN NEW YORK?"** She screamed louder.

"Mhm.." Shelby smiled. "It's tomorrow.." She said.

 **"TOMORROW!"** She screamed. "But how?" She said in confusion.

"Well I have our bags packed in the car, our flight leaves in a couple of hours, we will be getting into New York tonight and spending the weekend there." she smiled at her daughter's excitement.

 **"BUT HOW!"** She screamed.

"Well. I guess you could say I have some special connections.." She laughed. Shelby had performed in the famous Broadway musical for years as Elphaba at the very same New York Theatre.

Last week, when she had revived a call from her close friend and former Wicked cast mate, she asked if there was any way she could send her some tickets for the following weekend, which she happily agreed to.

"Oh and there's something else.." Shelby said reaching into her purse and handing Rachel a special lanyard that read "ALL ACCESS."

"This pass will get you anywhere in the theatre, you'll be able to meet the entire cast, have a tour of the dressing rooms, everything." She happily said.

 **"WHAT!"** She screamed. Rachel jumped up in excitement.

Shelby joined her and laughed at the girl's reaction.

"I'm going to die.." Rachel said as she dramatically fainted onto the couch once again.

Shelby laughed. "There's no time to die. Our flight leaves in two hours!" She said helping her daughter up.

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around her mother as she thanked her for the surprise.

"This is officially the best day of my entire life. Thank you so much Shelby!" Rachel shrieked.

"I'm glad.." She laughed. "Come on! Let's get going!" She said guiding her daughter out of the apartment

Rachel's dreams of seeing the lights of New York City were finally coming true. She couldn't wait, and Shelby couldn't wait to experience it with her for the first time.

 *******GLEE*******

 **There you have it! What did you guys think? Any suggestions on adventures in New York that Shelby and Rachel could take?**

 **Please review guys!**

 **-Samantha**


	5. Chapter 5: A Revelation

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in updates! I've been really busy with life and haven't had much time to sit down and write. But I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could so I made some time!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I would say it's more of a snap shot chapter of New York, and Sectionals as I have a few big ideas for storylines coming up that I wanted to get started!**

 **I think you guys are going to really like the next chapter as well, I'm in the middle of writing it now so it should be ready shortly!**

 **Please review guys! This story seems to have more and more followers every day, but less and less reviews! If you guys could just take a few minutes and let me know how you are liking the story, or where you would like to see it go that would be great! Plus a chapter full of reviews really inspires me to write! Win-Win!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Revelation

Shelby and Rachel had arrived in New York City, and were settled into their hotel just before 8:30pm.

Rachel insisted that they go exploring the city, the moment they arrived, but Shelby requested that they would go out in the morning as it was getting late, Rachel continued to beg Shelby, until eventually she had fallen asleep in the Queen Size bed of the hotel room just before 9:00pm.

Shelby chuckled as she looked down at the mini version of herself sleeping beside her. Shelby could remember many a time when she herself couldn't wait to be out of her hotel room with her Mother and Father in New York City at night. Shelby craved the glow of the city's lights much as Rachel did. This both warmed her heart, and scared her half to death. Her mother had always wished her a daughter just like her when she was growing up. Shelby certainly had her hands full with this one, and she barely knew it yet.

The following day Shelby and Rachel took a tour of the city including all of the major landmarks. Later in the evening they headed to the theatre for a guided tour and cast meet and greet where Shelby was able to reconnect with some old friends, and show Rachel her old dressing room.

Rachel's eyes were about as big as the city itself, for most of the evening. She loved seeing what it was really like backstage of a famous Broadway show, the hustle and bustle of costumes, stage calls, and vocal warm ups. She was in heaven.

After the show, Shelby and Rachel decided to take a walk through Times Square where Shelby saw Rachel's eyes get even bigger. She loved watching her daughter's reaction to seeing the city's lights for the first time. It was a moment for both Mother and Daughter.

It was now Sunday and Shelby and Rachel waited for their early morning plane back to Lima. Both Shelby and Rachel had sectionals the following day and needed to prepare. As they waited for their flights boarding call, they sat in the lounge chatting together.

"Shelby. I can't thank you enough for this weekend. I really needed this. It got me back on track, I needed to refocus, get back on track this trip has almost redirected me in a way towards my dreams after.. Well. You know..." Rachel stuttered referring to her Fathers death.

"You are so welcome Rachel. I really enjoyed this weekend." She smiled.

"Shelby?" Rachel asked looking in her direction.

"Mhm.." Shelby responded.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

"Of course... Anything..." She nodded.

"Well. Last night, at the theatre, I saw you talking with all of your old cast mates, and showing me around the theatre, you seemed so happy to be back..." Rachel said looking into her lap before looking up at Shelby. "I was just wondering, why you ever left? I mean the stage was your dream and you achieved it, what made you want to walk away from that?" She asked honestly. It fathomed Rachel that someone who truly made it all the way in Broadway could ever walk away from it, she knew that she never could, this was something she had been meaning to ask her for weeks but hadn't mustered up the courage until now.

Shelby sighed slightly as she knew Rachel would eventually ask her this question. She thought of how she could respond for a moment before answering her question.

"Well Rachel. You're right. I did dream of making it big on Broadway, much like you I worked very hard for it and didn't let anything or anyone stop me. I saw those city lights and knew that is where I needed to be, so that's where I went. I moved away from my family, and friends and jumped into the world of Broadway head first." She said looking into her daughters eyes.

"I was happy for a long time, at least I thought I was happy. I filled my life with shows, rehearsals, cast parties, and meet and greets, in the show business world, I had it all. I didn't have much time to really realize what I was missing." She said honestly.

"Missing?" Rachel said softly as she furrowed her eyebrows. Was her mother insane, this woman literally did have it all, an established Broadway career, her name in lights, the screaming fans at the stage door just for an autograph on their playbill. Everything Rachel could ever dream of. What could be missing? She wondered.

"Mhm.." Shelby said continuing her story. "You see Rachel my life was so hectic and busy, I was so young and didn't have much time to just be young, I had to be very professional and manage myself. It was quite lonely for some time." She continued.

"And you know, every night as I looked into the cheering audience, I still seemed to feel a bit... Empty." She said honestly.

"The amount of applause I was receiving couldn't seem to fill the hole I had in my heart." Shelby said with some emotion thinking back to those lonely moments. "After a while, I realized that I wasn't looking for my spotlight anymore, but I was looking for myself. No stage could have helped me with that.." She said honestly.

"So I retired. Moved back to Lima, a place I swore that I would never love again, but there I was, I got my teaching degree, and got the job as a substitute teacher and full-time coach of vocal adrenaline. That was enough for me, I was back with my family and still doing what I loved, it was just different." She explained. "Of course I do not regret my time on Broadway. It will remain one of the best experiences of my life, I really had all of my dreams come true, but a realized that I am the kind of person that always needs a dream, a new dream." She smiled.

Rachel nodded understanding what Shelby was saying.

"What did you feel was missing?" Rachel asked.

Shelby took a moment to think about her response before looking into her daughters eyes and being truly honest.

"You." She said simply.

Rachel was shocked. Shelby gave up her entire Broadway career and spotlight for the guilt she has felt for giving her away at birth. This made Rachel both sad, but loved at the same time.

"Me?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. You." She smiled.

"Shelby I don't know what to say..." Rachel said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything." Shelby smiled. "Moral of the story. I love you very much, and I always have." She said honestly.

Rachel smiled and leaned into her mother's side, resting her head on her shoulder.

Over the intercom, they heard the first boarding call for their flight back to Lima.

They headed towards the gates with their tickets ready.

 *********GLEE**********

Once back in Lima, Shelby and Rachel had sectionals to prepare for, the night seemed to have fly by and both mother and daughter were in bed by 9:00pm.

That morning they headed to the theatre together to meet the busses of both Vocal Adrenaline and The New Directions early that morning for rehearsal time and warm ups.

On the way to the theatre Shelby glanced over at her daughter listening to her iPod that was playing the New Directions set list for the competition. Rachel was in her zone. Her game face was on and she couldn't wait to perform, it was Rachel Berry of course.

The night before Shelby began to realize how hard it was going to be to literally be competing against her daughter in the upcoming competitions. Of course her loyalty had to lye with Vocal Adrenaline, but did that mean she couldn't cheer for her own daughter as well? Suddenly things that once seemed so routine had become so complicated. Shelby found herself tossing and turning for most of the night thinking about this.

"Rach?" Shelby said gently pulling one headphone out of her ear that could be heard blasting "Don't Rain on My Parade" by Barbara Streisand.

"Hey! Shelby!" Rachel whined. "I am warming up my mind here!" She snapped dramatically.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shelby said sarcastically with her eyes still focused on the road as she chuckled at her daughter.

"I just wanted to say good luck." She smiled.

"Oh. Well. Thank you, but I don't need luck." She said confidently.

"Ha! Said just like a Shelby Cochran. Nice." She laughed.

"You know, things are going to be a little complicated at the competition, we probably won't see much of each other, but I will be in the crowd for your performance, I promise." She said slowly eyeing Rachel from the side as she was driving.

"I know. The minute we get out of this car, we are enemy's.." Rachel sighed.

"Enemy's? I don't think we need to go that far.." Shelby laughed.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen your team? They hate us.." Rachel stated in a shocked tone that Shelby seemed oblivious to the show choir teams rivalry.

"Hate you?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby. I'm not sure if you're aware of this but Vocal Adrenaline is the enemy of most show choir teams. I mean they are 'the best'" Rachel mocked not believing that statement but the trophies seemed to lead to that conclusion. "They will do anything to win. They are ruthless." Rachel huffed secretly being jealous of their star quality.

"Hmm. What makes you think that they hate you?" Shelby asked.

"Well other than them stealing two of our songs to sabotage us last year at sectionals, only to perform their first and basically ruining our chances with the judges.." Rachel hugged.

Shelby felt a pang of guilt hit her as she thought back to that event. She was aware that Vocal Adrenaline was spying on the competition and their set list, but that was long before she had even known Rachel, let alone realized she was the star of the McKinley High Glee Club.

"Oh.." Shelby sighed.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Well. Things are going to change.." Shelby announced. "I will not have them win dishonestly ever again." She stated.

"Thanks Shelby, but I don't think you can help it. That's just the way they are. They want to win." Rachel said.

"Rachel those kids are terrified of me, I assure you if I want something to be changed, it will be changed." She stated.

"Terrified?" Rachel laughed. She couldn't picture Shelby being seen as scary to anyone.

"Well. A healthy dose of fear never hurt anyone for keeping 30 show choir teenagers in line.. There is a reason why we are seen as the best you know." She laughed.

"I can't see you being scary.." Rachel laughed.

"Well. Stick around kid." She smiled nudging her arm playfully.

"Mhm.. You're all bark and no bite." She joked.

Shelby laughed loudly.

"Mhm.. I say you come and join us for a rehearsal if you're so sure." She said.

"I just might." She said confidently.

 *********GLEE**********

Shelby and Rachel had gone their separate ways once they arrived at the theatre meeting their separate team busses.

It was time for the competition and Vocal Adrenaline was up next.

After a quick team pep talk from Shelby, she waited anxiously in the wings as they took the stage.

For the most part, it had gone off without a hitch. The team had surprisingly looked better than ever, even though Shelby had been slightly re-occupied as of late with everything that had happened with Rachel.

The team performed two solo pieces from the strongest voices in the group chosen by Shelby, a matchup, and final performance involving the entire team. Even the dancing was on point. All of those gruelling rehearsals had paid off.

Once off stage, Shelby had a quick team meeting before releasing them for lunch before the awards ceremony.

Shelby quickly snuck away and sat back in the auditorium as The New Directions were about to take the stage.

Shelby watched the performance, including Rachel's solo and was blown away by the power in her daughter's voice and her spirit in the group songs. She was defiantly a star.

Her eyes filled with tears that she had to quickly wipe away, so it wouldn't be seen as a conflict of interest to watch and even cheer on Rachel's performance.

Once they had left the stage, Shelby quickly made her way back to her teams dressing room to join them for lunch but on her way back she ran into a few of her students in some sort of a feud with a few members of the New Directions in front of the Canteen.

"Your bus should be on its way right about now McKinley.." Sasha said sarcastically looking at her watch.

"The only thing left now is the awards ceremony and it's not like you're winning anything..." Jake added.

Shelby stood slightly behind a pillar not to be seen right away. She wanted to see how this whole thing was going to play out. Maybe Rachel was right.

"Whatever Vocal Adrenaline. You know that our solos blew yours out of the park, so why don't you just crawl back to wherever you came out of and get lost!" Santana yelled.

Mercedes placed here and on Santana's shoulder signalling for her to calm down.

"Girl, they're not even worth it." Mercedes said coldly looking directly towards them.

"Why don't you ask our 12 consecutive 1st place trophies just how much we are worth.." Jesse threw in stepping forward slightly.

"Oh my God! I can't breath!" Rachel announced dramatically. "... Their ego is suffocating me." She finished.

Shelby had to chuckle at that one behind the post. Her daughter was a firecracker just like her. This made her smile and worry at the same time.

"Really, because we weren't even in the room for your solo that sounded like you had just run a marathon. Maybe you just need to catch your breath." Sasha said dangerously. "Yeah a marathon she lost." Jesse said as the team laughed.

Rachel's fists tightened as she attempted to shake it off, she didn't normally let the competition get to her head but it was so hard with them.

" **HA!** Whatever Rachel could blow any of your solos out of the park and then some." Kurt said stepping in front of his best friend.

"Mhm. Keep dreaming pretty boy.." Sasha snapped.

"Wow. Pretty Boy? Is that the best you can do? Please..." He huffed dramatically before walking away. He wasn't going to let them have the last word.

But before he could walk any further another vocal adrenaline member had walked towards him with a large slushy cup and had thrown it into Kurt's face.

The groups stood in shock as they watched their friend wiped the red ice from his eyes.

Then in an instant. All hell broke loose. Santana charged towards the team followed by Mercedes and they started to fight.

Rachel ran to Kurt to help him and move him off to the side helping him clean up.

Shelby whipped around the pillar and headed for the fight. Security was right behind her as they broke up the fight.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Shelby shouted.

Vocal Adrenaline instantly froze as they heard the seriousness in her voice. Moments later Mr. Shue ran to the scene gathering his students and asking them to go to their dressing room immediately.

Leaving Shelby behind with her team.

 **"I HAVE NEVER IN MY ENTIRE CAREER AS A SHOW CHOIR DIRECTOR BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN A TEAM."** She boomed.

The team stood motionless as their coach continued to yell.

 **"THAT WAS THE MOST UNPROFESSIONAL ACT YOU HAVE EVER COMMITTED AND I ASSURE YOU THAT I HAVE EVERY MIND TO PULL YOU FROM THIS COMPETITION RIGHT NOW."** She finished.

"What. You can't do that to us?" Sasha snapped soon realizing this wasn't the time.

"Oh really Sasha? I can't? _Do you really want to test me right now?_ "She seethed in anger.

Sasha gulped and stepped back. "No Ma'am" she said softly looking at the ground.

"That's what I thought." Shelby snapped.

"Dressing Room Now! And I don't want to hear another word from anyone!" She said sternly pointing in the direction they needed to walk.

 *********GLEE**********

Back in the McKinley High dressing room, the team was filling in Mr. Shue with what had happened.

He gave the team a pep talk on how to handle competition rivalry more effectively than getting into a brawl outside of the auditorium.

Moments later there was a knock on the door in which Mr. Shue had answered. It was Shelby. He stepped out of the room giving them some privacy.

"Listen. I just wanted to apologize..." Shelby began. "That was completely on my kids, and I promise you it is being dealt with. I had a good mind to pull them from the competition." She continued.

"Thanks Shelby. I'm sure that won't be necessary. They aren't innocent either." He admitted.

"Yeah well they need to start learning that they can't win by playing dirty. I won't have that." She stated.

"Fair enough." He said.

"Anyways. I should get back to them." She said.

"Hey Shelby, how are things going?" He asked. "With Rachel I mean?" He said.

"Oh. They are going great. I mean well, as great as they could be.." She admitted.

"Well, I think it's really great that you have taken her in after everything that happened. Rachel's a great kid, but she needs guidance, sometimes she can get lost in her dreams before she thinks. She's really lucky to have you. She's talked about you a few times with me since the accident and she seems to be adjusting really well, and loving her time with you." He said honestly.

"She said that?" Shelby smiled.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Good, because sometimes I just feel a bit lost.." She admitted.

"We all feel lost sometimes Shelby." He said truthfully. "You just have to trust that you are doing a great job with her." He said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." She said.

"Anytime." He nodded.

"Alright well I really should get back." She said starting to walk down the hallway.

"Okay see you on stage." He said.

 *********GLEE**********

"In fourth place and moving onto our Regional Competition.." The announcer began as 6 final teams remained on the stage to be awarded a spot in the regional competition.

"Vocal Harmony!" He announced as the team jumped up and down knowing they had made it to the next competition.

"In third place and moving onto our Regional Competition.." He continued.

"The Alpha Notes!" The team jumped up and excitement as they were handed their 3rd place trophy.

"In second place..." He began as Rachel squeezed Kurt and Mercedes hands so hard they thought they were about fall off.

This was it. They needed either 1st or 2nd place. This was the moment.

"The New Directions!"

The team jumped up and cheered loudly, it wasn't first place, but they could definitely improve before the next competition and bring home the 1st place trophy.

Rachel accepted their trophy with a big smile as she brought it back to her team. Shelby watched with a smile at Rachel's excitement.

"In first place..." The announcer continued.

"By only two points... Vocal Adrenaline!" He finished.

Cheers were heard all around as they accepted their first place trophy. Shelby celebrated with her team but looked over to Rachel's team also, they seemed so happy just to win second place, it was a beautiful thing to watch. Suddenly Shelby realized something.

She couldn't compete against her daughter anymore. In that moment she thought it may be time to leave the show choir world.

The thought pondered for a few moments as the world seemed to slow around her as she watched the excitement in the room around her.

It was time.

 *********GLEE**********

 **What did you all think? Should Shelby leave Vocal Adrenaline? Will it make things to complicated with Rachel?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Here's a sneak peak summary:**

 **After things are back to normal, Rachel accidentally uncovers that her teachers begin to give her some leeway with assignments, and late arrivals to class as her Fathers have recently passed away. Once she discovers this, she begins to use this power in order to give her some more rehearsal time for an upcoming audition.**

 **She begins to notice this power also works on Shelby in small doses of course, a little bit more freedom here and there, nothing harmless, until she begins to see that she can get away with more then she thinks.**

 **When Shelby's Mother returns for a visit, she begins to notice this new dynamic between Mother and Daughter and works with Shelby as she still is learning to be a Mother to a teenager, especially in these delicate circumstances.**


	6. Chapter 6: Excuses

**Hello Lovely Readers!  
**

 **Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6: Excuses

It was the evening after sectionals. Shelby and Rachel had finally arrived home after an eventful day.

They had decided to order in some Chinese food and relax at home for the night.

As they sat together on the couch watching some TV, Shelby thought it would be a good time to tell Rachel she was thinking about leaving Vocal Adrenaline.

"Hey, I want to talk to you about something.." Shelby said turning her body more towards Rachel and leaning back on the couch. Rachel did the same.

"Okay." Rachel said watching her mother.

"I want you to be honest with me, okay?" Shelby began.

"Mhm.." Rachel nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Does me being the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, put you in an awkward position?" Shelby asked softly. She really wanted to know Rachel's thoughts on the topic.

Rachel paused and considered it for a moment before giving Shelby an answer.

"Well. No. But today.. Sort of. I guess. But it's okay." Rachel said not wanting to offend Shelby.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded.

"Well. I've been thinking. I might leave Vocal Adrenaline..." Shelby said getting to the point.

Rachel had shock written all over her face. Was Shelby serious? Being a show choir director was her whole life!

"What?" Rachel said in shock.

"Well, I've been thinking, and this whole thing isn't easy for either of us, especially you, and I don't want to put you in a compromising position." Shelby continued.

"Because of me? No Shelby! Don't quit because of me, I didn't mean to make you feel bad earlier in the car, it's just they get on my nerves sometimes, honestly... Mostly because I'm a bit jealous.." Rachel admitted.

"Rachel Berry is Jealous? Of who the Queen?" She chuckled.

"Hey!" Rachel hit her arm playfully.

Shelby laughed and then continued.

"Why are you jealous?" Shelby asked.

"Well. Because for one they have it together, their routines are always on point and they are very organized, which I have tried to do with the New Directions and well, I'm just considered a 'Control Freak' but they seem to like that..." Rachel admitted.

Shelby smiled slightly. If she only knew. Her show choir had their fair share of problems, but she was happy to know they were seen as having it 'together'.

"I see.." Shelby nodded. "Is that all?" She asked well knowing there had to be more for Rachel Berry to feel jealousy over another show choir.

"Well, they do have an amazing director.." Rachel sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Mr. Shue, he is amazing at what he does, but he's no Shelby.." She admitted.

Shelby could have melted in this moment, but held it together.

"You would have wanted me to be your coach?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"Well. You are Shelby Cochran. You are the best show choir coach known to Glee Clubs." She said. "Of course I wanted you. I am Rachel Berry." She said confidently.

"Yes you are.." Shelby laughed.

"You just have so much you can teach me, you really know what it takes to become a star." Rachel said softly.

"Well I can always teach you Rachel.." Shelby smiled.

"I know.. It's just.." Rachel stuttered.

"What is it Rachel. It's okay.." Shelby soothed.

Rachel looked into her mothers eyes for a moment, deciding if she really wanted to open up about how she was feeling. She was still learning to trust her mother, they were building their relationship, but also Rachel wasn't normally honest about her feelings, if it wasn't through music. She had a hard time opening up about her real feelings as it made her feel vulnerable, a feeling that no future star can have, in her mind.

"Rach, please?" Shelby asked softly.

"It's hard to see you coaching a future team of Broadway stars that I'm not on.." She admitted without eye contact. She began to fidget with her hands in her lap. "I um. I sort of just got you, and it's hard to share you, I guess." She continued.

There it was. What Shelby was afraid of in the first place.

"Oh Honey." Shelby said pulling her in for a hug. "You don't have to share me. I'm all yours." She continued with Rachel in her arms.

"You want to know a little secret?" Shelby said.

Rachel looked up slightly and leaned on Shelby's shoulder.

"When I heard you singing at the competition I realized that I cannot possibly compete against you.." She admitted.

Rachel smiled.

"So kiddo, I think it's decided.." She sighed slightly. Not with regret but relief.

"No Shelby. Don't quit because of me!" Rachel said sitting up slightly. Now feeling guilty for being the reason Shelby would leave the Show Choir.

"Not because of you Rachel, for you. For both of us." She said softly.

"Oh.." Rachel said.

"Mhm.." She nodded. "You are the most important thing in my life now, and Vocal Adrenaline will just have to wait. Plus I could use a break.." She admitted. It was exhausting.

"But what are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I will leave the team, but I am still a teacher there, plus I know they will be in good hands I will leave them with my assistant director, I've been perfecting her for years." Shelby laughed.

Rachel nodded. "Well. If it's what you really want.." She said.

"Mhm.. It sure is." She said pulling her daughter in for another hug.

The two ended up watching a movie before falling asleep on the couch and waking up a short time later and heading to bed.

 *******Glee********

It was a few days after Rachel and Shelby's talk. Shelby had given her resignation notice as the director of Vocal Adrenaline. Things had gone over smoothly and the principal agreed with Shelby's decision after she had explained the reasoning. The team took it better than Shelby expected, which was also nice. She would continue teaching at the school as normal but as the theatre arts, and English teacher. Overall she was happy with her decision. It felt right.

It was just after second period at McKinley High when Finn and Rachel were walking together to their next class.

"Hey, how long is your answer for question 12?" Fin asked reaching into his bag. "I don't think mines long enough.."

"Question 12?" She asked.

"Yeah? Chapter 9?" Finn responded in a confused tone. She was normally well prepared for school and had things completed way ahead of time, giving her more time to concentrate on more important things like Glee Club.

"We had questions on Chapter 9? Since when?" She asked.

"Uh. Since Mrs. Green assigned it two days ago? She said it was mandatory towards our grade." He said.

Rachel suddenly remembered. She had completely forgotten.

"Finn!" Rachel yelped. "I didn't do it!" She stated in a shocked tone.

"Rachel Berry didn't do her assignment, no way." He said thinking that she was joking.

"Finn! I'm serious! I forgot!" She stated in a panicked tone.

"Okay. It's going to be okay, you've never been late with anything before, just talk to her." He said confidently to his girlfriend.

She nodded as they walked into class. Rachel walked up to Mrs. Green's desk and began.

"Hello Rachel!" Mrs. Green said.

"Hello." She smiled.

"What's up?" She asked going through the papers on her desk as the class filled with students.

"It's about the assignment, I completely forgot it was due today, I've just been-" Rachel said but was cut off mid sentence by her teacher.

"Oh not to worry Rachel. I understand... Don't worry, you complete that assignment whenever you can." She said.

Rachel stood in shock for a moment. Mrs. Green was normally very strict with due dates, but suddenly she was so understanding. Rachel was confused.

Mrs. Greens voice suddenly brought her out of her confusion.

"Rachel, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm good.." Rachel said still in shock.

"Okay well, if you ever need anything, or just to talk, my classroom door is always open." She said quietly.

"Oh, thank you." Rachel said suddenly realizing she was referring to her Fathers death. Now it made sense.

"You know, how about we just skip this assignment, for now at least. I don't want you worrying about it." She smiled.

"Oh okay.. Well thank you." Rachel said.

"Alright then." She smiled as Rachel walked towards her seat and class began.

"Look, she's alive..." Finn whispered as she walked by causing Rachel to chuckle before she sat down.

"Shut it." She whispered as class began.

 *******Glee********

It has been several days since Rachel had talked with Mrs. Green regarding the assignment. Over the past few days, she began to notice that she was able to arrive late to a few classes as the teachers were supportive of her, in her time of grief. At least in their minds.

Of course, Rachel was still grieving. But she was certainly able to keep up with school. It had almost been a month since her fathers passing and things were getting back to normal for the teen.

Rachel used the extra time to rehearse and get ready for regionals.

Rachel was in the choir room preparing when she was met by Quinn and Puck who had a spare that period and would sit in the choir room and talk.

They walked in to find Rachel and were surprised as it was well into the fourth period and Rachel had chemistry at this time.

"Puck, am I dreaming? Or is Rachel Berry skipping class?" Quinn stated in a mockingly shocked tone.

Puck walked towards Rachel and poked her.

"Nope. It's really her." He laughed sitting down.

"Hey! Rehearsing here!" Rachel stated in an annoyed tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Chem?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm going soon.." She said continuing focusing on the set list. "Do you think we should start choreography this week?" Rachel asked absentmindedly continuing her work.

"Um. Yeah. I guess so." Quinn laughed. Rachel was so obsessed.

"Seriously though you should go, Mr. Humber hates it when you are like even a minute late, and it's almost over.." Quinn said looking towards the clock.

"Oh he won't mind.." Rachel said.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Puck.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Well, he knows about my fathers, and knows that I'm going through a rough time right now, and sometimes I need to take some time before class." She said.

Quinn looked even more confused.

"But you're not taking time, your planning stuff for Regionals." She said.

"Yeah well. Same thing." She shrugged.

"Rachel!" Quinn said.

Rachel looked up. "What?"

Quinn laughed. This was too good. Finally the goodie two-shoes had cracked she thought.

"Nothing it's just very Quinn of you.. I'm impressed." She said truthfully.

"What, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong? I just need the extra time for regionals and why not.." She shrugged.

Quinn nodded with a smirk.

"So what all of the teachers have just been letting you do whatever you want.." Quinn asked.

"Pretty much." Rachel said continuing her work.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day when Rachel Berry went bad." She laughed.

"I did. I knew this would happen eventually.." Puck said from across the room with a laugh.

"Oh will you guys relax. I haven't 'gone bad' I am simply preparing for regionals and if that takes a little white lie or two, what's the harm, I did lose my fathers after all, maybe something good should come out of it.." She sighed.

Quinn did see that side of it, but she knew Rachel was only rationalizing it. So she went with it.

"I guess so.." She said with a nod.

"Well I should go." Rachel said standing up from her seat and walking over towards the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she took some eyed drops from the pocket of her cardigan.

"Well it's better if I look like I've been crying.." Rachel said as she applied the drops looking into the mirror.

Quinn looked back at Puck. "Who is she?" Puck laughed.

"Hey! It's merely strategy, and like they say, the show must go on.. Which in this case in regionals which we are not as nearly as prepared for as we should be, I'm just taking one for the team, that's all.." She said leaving the room with a smile.

Quinn watched with her mouth open as she watched Rachel leave the room.

Puck stood up and walked over to Quinn.

"Are we in like some parallel universe right now or something.." Quinn said.

"Well you know what they say.." He began but paused for a moment.

Quinn looked over at him and waited for him to finish but cracked a smile.

"What?" She laughed.

"Yeah I don't really know where I was going with that. I thought you would.." He said.

Quinn rolled her eyes and they sat down together for the rest of their spare period.

 *******Glee********

This had been going on for most of the week. It had soon gotten to a point where Rachel had been skipping classes all together. As teachers sympathized with her father's death they understood.

As things progressed Rachel thought she should write a note signed by Shelby, explaining things and why Rachel would be late to class. She signed Shelby's name on the bottom of the paper by taking note of her mother's signature when people would ask for autographs in public which happened frequently.

By now, Quinn had let the rest of the Glee Club in the Rachel situation. It had become quite entertaining especially to Santana as she was usually the rule breaker in the group.

Finn and Rachel sat in the cafeteria during lunch and ate together. Finn was planning out their date for this coming Thursday as he had managed to get tickets for a music festival downtown.

"Alright so I'll pick you up around 6?" He said taking a bite of his sandwich and looking up at Rachel.

"Okay, I just have to check with Shelby.." Rachel said.

"She'll be fine with it won't she?" He asked.

"Well it's just that it goes until pretty late, while she hasn't exactly told me when to be home before, I have a feeling she will be hesitant to be okay with me being out until 1am on a school night.." She sighed.

"Right. Well. Just tell her you need to take some time for yourself because of your dad's?" He smirked. He found it interesting that Rachel was still going through with this after a week.

"Hey!" She said hitting his arm playfully. "Once regionals are here, you will thank me. It's not like I'm doing it for the wrong reasons." She said barely believing herself. "Right?.." She sighed looking into Finns eyes.

"Oh Rachel." He sighed. "No. It's helping you cope, right?" He said confidently. Which was true, planning for performances was when Rachel was at her happiest.

"I suppose." She said with a nod.

"Well then. It's fine." He smiled.

"Alright, I'll talk to Shelby tonight." She said.

"Okay sounds good." He smiled leaning over for a kiss.

 *******Glee********

A little while later, Rachel found herself once again in the choir room.

Little did she know that Mr. Shue had a prep period today in which he was planning on dedicating to regionals.

He walked into the choir room, which caused Rachel to jump when he opened the door.

"Rachel?" He said in a confused tone.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Shue." She said standing up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Math Class?" He said looking over at the clock.

Rachel froze for a moment. She may be able to play the other teachers, but Mr. Shue. He was a different story. He knew Rachel and was a mentor to her. She couldn't pull anything over his eyes, he knew her too well. But she could try.

"Yes, but um.." She said with emotion. Water works were always the way to go, she thought. "It's just.." She stuttered.

"What is it Rachel, is everything okay, he said with concern walking over to her and taking a seat next to her.

"It's my Fathers. I just miss them." She said letting a few tears fall. Not untrue, which is what made this so easy.

"Oh Rachel.." He said with compassion.

"I'm sorry. It's just easier for me to be in here, this is like my home." She said looking around at the choir room.

He nodded.

"You know sometimes I feel like that too." He laughed.

"Yeah.." She smiled.

"Rachel are you talking to anyone about this? Have you told Shelby how you are feeling?" He asked.

Rachel thought for a moment. Of course, she hadn't told Shelby but according to the note, Shelby had known all along. She froze for a moment before responding.

"No not really, she's pretty busy, and it's just that I don't really like to talk about it." She said confidently. Good answer, she thought.

"You know, maybe you can talk with Ms. Pillsbury?" He asked referring to his girlfriend, and school guidance counsellor.

Rachel nodded.

"Alright well, does your teacher know you're in here?" He asked.

Crap! She thought.

"Um. Yeah she knows." She said.

"Oh okay, you told her what was going on?" He asked.

"Yeah, I said I just needed some time.." She said.

"Alright, well I think it would be best if you could go and talk with Ms. Pillsbury, why don't we head down there?" He asked.

Rachel nodded and collected her things, not noticing that he had left one of her binders behind.

She followed Mr. Shue out of the choir room, and to the guidance department.

 *******Glee********

The bell rang soon after as it was almost the end of the day. Rachel met up with Finn before she left to verify their plans for that evening.

She then walked outside to find Shelby in her usual parking spot to pick up Rachel.

"Hey baby." Shelby smiled as she hoped into the car.

"Hey Shelby." She said clipping in her seatbelt.

"How was school?" She asked.

"It was good." Rachel lied. If she had only known.

"That's good, well guess what?" Shelby said.

"What?" Rachel said almost nervously. She was on edge. She hated feeling this way. But she was in too deep at this point.

"We are going to pick up Nana from the train station. Her train just pulled in." She smiled knowing Rachel and her mother got along and enjoyed their time together.

"Oh that's nice." Rachel smiled.

"Mhm.." Shelby said continuing to drive towards the station.

Rachel thought this would be an excellent time to bring up her plans tonight.

"Um. Shelby?" Rachel said.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Well, Finn got these tickets for the music festival downtown tonight, and we sort of have a date night planned, do you think Nana will mind if I am not there tonight, she's staying for the weekend right?" She said as a distraction.

"Oh, I'm sure we will be okay. What time are you leaving?" She asked.

"Well around 6." She said.

"Okay, and it's downtown?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, it goes until a bit late though, I hope that's okay." She asked shyly.

"How late?" Shelby asked. She always felt awkward in these situations. Her an Rachel had never really discussed a curfew or any other rules than just letting Shelby know where she was going.

"Well.. Around 1." She said quickly.

"1:00am?" Shelby said almost mockingly. "Rach, it's a school night honey.." Shelby sighed.

"I know, it's just... I've been so down lately, being with Finn makes me feel better. I just wanted this one night where I could really let go of all of this hurt I've been feeling about my Dad's." She said. Wow. She was getting good at this she thought.

Shelby thought for a moment. Her daughter's statement made her eyes well up with tears. She felt terrible that her daughter was hurting, so of course she wanted to help her, and if that meant letting her out until a little late could, then she would do it. Little did Shelby know that she was being played.

"Alright Rachel. You can go. Just be safe, okay? And I want you to call me when you are leaving, I will wait up." She said.

"Thanks Shelby." Rachel smiled.

 *******Glee********

"Will, I'll meet you at the car?" Emma said as she collected her things from their staff meeting.

The meeting at run over time, as Sue had spent most of her time talking about the Cheerio's as usual. It was nearly 5:00pm.

Will nodded and headed for the choir room to collect his bags and paper work he needed to mail out tonight for regional's registration.

He walked into the choir room and tripped over a pink binder knocking a few papers out. He quickly discovered that it was Rachel's binder and bent over picking up the papers and placing them back inside.

He paused for a moment when he saw a note written from Shelby excusing Rachel from her classes due to her mourning period.

Mr. Shue paused for a moment remembering his conversation with Rachel earlier in the day and that she said that she hadn't talked to Shelby about how she was feeling.

He shook it off until he opened the binder and noticed the same note had been photo copied with at least 10 more copies.

He furrowed his eyebrows and then opened the binder to find a detailed plan and to do list for regional's. It looked as though Rachel had been working on it for weeks.

Suddenly it clicked.

Will sighed walking over to his computer and bringing up the student attendance records.

He searched Rachel's name and brought up her file.

He wasn't surprised at this point to notice she had missed nearly all of her classes that week resulting in close to 25 absences.

He shook his head looking at the screen.

"She's planning regional's instead of being in her classes.." He sighed to himself with both disappointment and anger.

 *******Glee********

"Okay Bye, Finn is here!" She said getting her shoes on at the door.

Shelby and Susan stood up from the couch to say goodbye to Rachel before she went out on her date.

"Bye Sweetheart." Susan smiled.

"Bye Rachel, have a good time." She said walking over and letting her out of the apartment. "Remember to please let me know when you are leaving. I will be waiting up." She smiled hugging her daughter.

"I will." She said before leaving to meet Finn downstairs.

Shelby turned back around and joined her mother back on the couch.

"Waiting up?" Susan asked. "How late will Rachel be out?"

"Well there is a music festival downtown, it runs until about 1:00." She said.

"1:00am! On a school night?" Susan asked in shock that Shelby was allowing this to happen.

"I know. It's just Rachel's been going through a lot lately, and she needed some time with her boyfriend to just let go and be a kid." She said confidently.

"I understand Shelby, but she can be having fun without being out until 1:00am on a school night with her boyfriend." She said.

Shelby wanted to roll her eyes, but resisted. She could remember many a time when her mother had shut her down about being out late with her boyfriends. Shelby hated it, she just wanted some freedom, but now that she was an adult she could see where her mother was coming from all those years ago. Slightly.

"Oh Mom. She will be fine." Shelby laughed.

"Won't this be breaking her curfew, you know Shelby if you keep this up, she is going to walk all over you, she's testing her boundaries and you are playing right into it." Susan stated in a determined tone.

"Well, she doesn't exactly have a curfew. Yet." Shelby said.

"What?" Susan said in shock. "Shelby you have a 15 year old without a curfew or any other rules for that matter?" Susan said.

"Well, it just hasn't come up. Other than her first morning here. We haven't had any issues." Shelby said honestly. "I just didn't know how to bring it up." She admitted.

"Oh Shelby..." Susan said in comfort. She knew that this was all new for her so she could sympathise in some ways. But in others she knew that her daughter needed to get things under control.

"Mom. It's hard okay." She said with emotion.

"I know baby." She soothed. "But it will be even harder if you keep this up. She needs structure, and rules, especially if she's anything like you when you were a teenager." Susan laughed well knowing she was a clone of Shelby in many ways.

"Hey. I turned out just fine thank you!" Shelby huffed.

"Mhm.." Susan laughed. "That's because you had rules and structure." She said.

Okay maybe her mother was right. Shelby thought.

"Alight, alright.." Shelby finally gave in. "I'll talk to her." She agreed.

"I'm just trying to help you Honey." She said honestly.

"I know.." Shelby smiled.

 *******Glee********

Shelby and Susan had just finished dinner when Shelby's phone rang.

She left their conversation for a moment to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She said still looking over at her mother with an absent mind.

"Hey Shelby, it's Will Sheuster, sorry I'm calling so late, but I really need to talk with you, it's about Rachel." He said.

"No problem, is everything okay?" She said taking a seat at the counter.

"Well, it has come to my attention that Rachel has been skipping her classes for most of the week." He said.

"My Rachel? No there must be a mistake?" She laughed. Rachel was not one to skip classes, or got into any sort of trouble at school other than her occasional storm out of Glee Club when she wasn't getting her way or having her voice heard.

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised too." He admitted. "Shelby did you write Rachel a note excusing her from her classes due to her father's death?" He asked.

Shelby froze.

"Um. No I did not, why?" She asked.

"Well I have a hand written note here, supposedly signed by you, and photo copied with at least 10 copies." He said.

Shelby was shocked.

"She did what?" Shelby said with anger.

Susan looked over at her daughter and noticed the strange conversation so she decided to join her at the counter.

"She must have forged the note in order to get out of her classes." He said.

"Why would she do that, is she okay?" Shelby said in a confused tone she was now worried that maybe her daughter was grieving more than she thought.

"Well that's what I thought at first, until I found her detailed regional's planning binder and work she had been doing to prepare for the competition." He sighed.

"She's been skipping all of her classes and planning for the regional's?" Shelby said in shock.

"That's how it looks to me.." He sighed once again.

Shelby froze for a moment, she looked over at her mothers 'I told you so' eyes. Shelby didn't know what to do or say, on one hand this was so unlike Rachel, but on another she had been known for doing whatever it takes to be successful in show business.

"How could I not have known.." Shelby sighed in disappointment. If she hadn't felt like a failure up until this point, she sure did now.

"No one knew Shelby. She's been playing our entire staff." He laughed. "You gotta hand it to her, it is pretty impressive that she has gotten away with it for this long." He said, attempting to bring humour into the situation.

Shelby simply sighed. "I suppose."

"Shelby, listen. This is out of character for Rachel, and I think things just got out of hand. Obviously it's unacceptable, but she is grieving. Rachel is a complicated kid, she covers her pain with performances, now I do agree, the way she went about it was wrong, but she very well may have been doing all of this to cope, let's just keep that in mind." He said.

"Regardless. I can't believe she's been playing me for weeks with this. It's not just school.. It's everything. Now that I think about it she's been using this as an excuse with me as well." Shelby said in realization. "I can't believe she played me! I am unplayable!" Shelby huffed. Which was true. Since directing Vocal Adrenaline not much got past the eyes of Shelby with teenagers.

"Well. That's teenagers for you.." He laughed. "Listen, I have to get going, I will deal with this myself, I won't take it to the administration, I don't want Rachel getting suspended over this, as it is really her first major offence. I'll leave the rest to you, you need to talk to her. Explain to her that as she may be grieving, lying and using it as an excuse for other purposes is wrong. She just needs your guidance." He said trying to help Shelby.

He knew Rachel better than almost anyone and was a great mentor to her, but he also knew that she did need quite a bit of guidance in order for her not to get lost in her dreams of the stage too quickly.

"Thanks Will, I will definitely will be dealing with this." She said confidently.

"Good luck." He said before saying goodbye and hanging up from the call.

Shelby ended the call and looked over at her mother with a smirk on her face. "What was that about?" Susan said almost sarcastically.

Shelby simply rolled her eyes. "Not now Mother.." She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

 *******Glee********

 **Duh Duh Duuuh! What did you guys think? Rachel certainly has gotten herself into some trouble. How do you think Shelby will/should handle it? Will this bring them closer together, or move them apart? So many questions!**

 **Special Authors Note:**

 **PLEASE review guys, there are way to many readers following this story for there to only be 1-2 reviews per chapter, I spend a lot of time on these and I will only keep doing so if you are all still interested, which judging by the reviews lately you are not. I really love reading your comments/ideas/suggestions it helps me to write the next chapter! Please take a few minutes and let me know what you think!**

 **-Sam**


	7. Chapter 7: Being the Parent

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **A huge thank you for all of your amazing reviews! I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts on the story! You inspired this quick update!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Being the Parent

Susan watched as her daughter paced the living room biting her thumbnail nervously and wondering what she should do.

"You need to talk to her Shelby. No more nonsense." She said sternly.

"I... I know. I just don't want to push her away. We're just getting used to each other, and I'm... I'm getting used to being a mother and she's proving that it's quite the job tonight." Shelby sighed.

"I know.." Susan said. "I am here for you, but it's time to set some ground rules, or this will only get worse. Sometimes being a parent isn't the best of jobs in these situations, but it is all worth it honey. That's what being a mother is." She said.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded before taking a seat on the couch.

"I can't believe that she pulled something like this, and on me of all people! I know everything, how could she have pulled this over my eyes?" Shelby huffed.

Susan burst into laughter. "Oh Shelby. It's because she's your daughter, you and Miss Rachel are two peas in a pod, welcome to my world! I thought I was 'unplayable' as well, but you seemed to manage to get yourself into some trouble over the years." She said.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "I suppose.." She admitted dryly.

Shelby looked over to the clock, it only read just after 10:00pm, Rachel wasn't going to be home for at least another 3 hours, the waiting was what was making this so difficult, or maybe that was a good thing so she could create a game plan. She was just confused.

"I can't believe her!" Shelby said through gritted teeth. The anger was setting in at this point.

"Honey, do you remember the time when you and Troy decided that it would be a good idea to try and tell me that you would be staying at his cottage for the weekend with his family?" Susan began.

Shelby cringed slightly. Did she ever remember that weekend. Troy was her boyfriend when they were in sophomore year. Shelby had been planning a weekend in New York City, but knew that her mother would never approve so she lied and said they would be staying at his family cottage, she even went to the lengths of creating a fake voicemail for Susan explaining the plans for the weekend. She had it all planned out, or so she thought.

"Mhm.. You see, I was under the impression that you would he staying with Troy's family at his cottage, even though I had spoken to her about it, watched you pack your camping bag, and had asked me to take you to the store for bug spray, imagine my surprise on Saturday night when Troy's Mother called our house asking how things were going at our family cottage.. It was strange because I was sure you were at their family cottage. Plus we didn't even have one." Susan laughed.

Shelby smirked slightly. "You have to admit that was pretty clever. We did make it all the way to New York before anyone had noticed." She laughed.

"Mhm.. You know what was more funny, when I flew out to New York with Troy's mother to drag you home once I figured out what was going on.." She smiled slyly.

"... Yeah, I like to leave out that part of the story." Shelby said blushing slightly.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Troy, that was amazing! You were right, seeing a real Broadway show in New York was worth all of this!" Shelby said as the two stepped into the hotel elevator and up to their room.

"You know what's going to be more amazing.." Troy said was they went up to the 24th floor.

Shelby looked into his eyes.

"Tonight.." He whispered before kissing her.

Shelby smiled biting her lip.

They headed out of the elevator and into their hotel room, Shelby took their room key out of her purse and unlocked the door.

As soon as the door opened, Shelby instantly froze. Oh shit.

Shelby looked into her angry mothers eyes, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in the hotel room.

"Hello Shelby." Susan said almost sweetly. Which terrified Shelby.

"Uh. Um. Oh. Uh.. Mom, I can explain.." Shelby stuttered, now her heart beating so fast she could barely breathe.

"Oh, no need Dear, I've got it all figured out, you see after I figured out this whole cottage trip was a lie, Troy's mother and I sat down and thought about where you may actually be, then I received a strange call from my credit card company explaining to me that my credit card had been used to book a room at the Hilton Hotel, in New York City, I thought that was strange.. Because I am sitting right here, and there is no way I could be there? Then I reached into my purse and realized that my card had been removed from my wallet. That's when we figured out that you decided to steal my credit card, lie to my face for over a week, and travel alone with your boyfriend to New York City. Am I on the right track here?" Susan said again calmly.

"Mom.. Listen.. I'm so sor-" Shelby began but was cut off by her Mother.

"Oh. You will be sorry Shelby Elizabeth. Get your things we are leaving NOW!" Susan said, now rising to her feet.

"Troy, your mother is waiting for you in the lobby, I suggest you get down there now." Susan said through gritted teeth.

"Troy! Don't leave me with her!" Shelby begged through a whisper.

"NOW TROY!" Susan yelled.

Troy stumbled over himself and gathered his things as Shelby remained in the doorway frozen in fear.

"Mrs. Corcoran, I'm so sorry.." He stuttered before leaving the room in a hurry, closing the door behind him. Leaving Shelby and her mother alone.

The two stood glaring at each other for a moment.

"You know Shelby, you have gotten yourself into some trouble over the years, but this has to take the cake, how could you think that you would get away with something like this, you LIED, STOLE, and TOOK OFF to another city without my consent? You are 15 YEARS OLD SHELBY! Anything could have happened." She yelled sternly.

"I'm sorry! I was just having fun, you never let me have any fun! I told you I wanted to go to a Broadway show and you said I had to wait until I was 16! I couldn't wait that long! I have dreams Mom! Dreams that can't be filled in LIMA! You just don't understand that!" Shelby said with a stomp of her foot and her fists clenched.

"Do you really want to test me right now Shelby Elizabeth you are on THIN ICE!" Susan said sternly.

Shelby didn't know what came over her. Suddenly she had a sense of confidence in her argument and felt the need to express that.

"NO! You don't understand!" Shelby yelled.

Susan paused for a moment, was her daughter really going to yell at her, under these circumstances? This was not happening.

"Shelby, I suggest you collect your things, now. We are leaving. Not another word!" Susan said attempting to remain calm.

Shelby looked into her Mothers eyes for a moment.

"No." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Susan said in a shocked tone.

Shelby thought for a moment, she was already in too deep, it was too late to turn back.

"I said.. No." She said crossing her arms.

"No?" Susan confirmed.

"Mhm.. I'm not letting you kill my dreams any longer Mother. I need my stage and you won't keep it from me!" She said confidently stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Oh, we will see about that..." Susan said as she walked fiercely towards her daughter keeping eye contact.

Shelby had suddenly lost her confidence. Her eyes grew in fear as she felt her mother grasp her upper arm tightly and spun her around. Before Shelby knew what was happening her mother had laid out 5 firm swats to her daughter's backside.

 _SMACK!_ "Ow!" Shelby shrieked.

 _SMACK!_ "Mom! Stop!"

"Don't you dare try to tell me no again young lady, you are in enough trouble!" Susan said sternly.

 _SMACK_! "Ow! Okay I'm sorry! Ow! I won't!"

"If you are going to act like a child, you will be treated like a child." Susan said.

 _SMACK!_ "Mom! It hurts stop!" Shelby begged.

 _SMACK!_ "Momma!" Shelby cried.

Susan placed one final swat on her daughter's backside before releasing her arm. The last one caused Shelby to fully burst into tears.

Once Susan let her daughter go, she looked down at her crying fifteen year old and simply said. "Now. We are leaving. Collect your things. Now. Unless you would like to continue with this protest?" Susan said calmly.

Shelby shook her head quickly, collecting herself.

"Alright then, I will be waiting in the hallway.." Susan said kissing Shelby's forehead gently and walking out of the room closing the hotel room door behind her.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well, you see. It's easier than you think to pull one over on your mother, just like Rachel has, now of course she didn't sneak off to another city, that's not my point, but she did manage to get away with a lie for this long." Susan smirked.

"You want to know a secret?" Susan smiled. "As I was waiting in the hallway for you to come out with your things, I was crying.." She admitted.

"Crying?" Shelby laughed. "I'm pretty sure the only one who should have been crying was me in that hotel room." She laughed again.

"Mhm.. Well the truth is, I felt guilty, I hated having to 'lay down the law' with you, I hated feeling like I was keeping you from your dreams, but I also knew that you needed guidance, love and protection. No mother likes to have to be the bad guy, but sometimes it's necessary. That doesn't mean it's easy." Susan said making her point with the story.

"Yeah, you're right." Shelby nodded. "Hey, why didn't you ever tell me that before, it may have saved you some grief?" Shelby laughed.

"Well. Because I was waiting for today, for these moments. You are learning to be a mother, and I am here to help you, every step of the way." Susan smiled resting her hand on Shelby's face lovingly.

"Thanks Mom." Shelby smiled.

"Alright Honey, I think you need to call Rachel." Susan said sympathetically.

"I know.." Shelby said pulling out her phone.

 ********Glee*********

Rachel's phone was in the bottom of her bag vibrating with each phone call and text message from Shelby. Rachel hadn't even noticed her mother was trying to get in contact with her. She was too focused on the music and being with Finn.

"Hey, do you want to get a drink!" Finn yelled over the loud music.

"Sure!" Rachel said as they made their way to the streets food section of the festival.

"Wanna Beer?" He asked.

Rachel froze for a moment.

"Um. Finn we can't drink!" Rachel said.

"Why not, it's just one night Rachel..." He said.

"Yeah but, we are clearly under age, and unless you suddenly celebrated your 21st birthday, we can't buy any?" Rachel mocked.

"They don't check ID's here. It's a festival Rachel.." He said.

"Oh.." Rachel said, completely unaware. It's not like Rachel normally took part in 'normal' teenage activities. She usually spent most of her time preparing for her future stardom.

"Come on, just one? Have you ever even had one?" He asked.

"No, not really.." Rachel admitted.

Finn walked up to one of the stands run by the locals and asked for two beers.

"Age kid?" The man asked.

"Uh 21?" Finn said confidently.

The man looked skeptical for a moment before handing off the beers to him and accepting the cash.

"Now get out of here, you kids have fun." He laughed well knowing they were not 21.

"Thanks.." He said walking off with Rachel.

They both stood off to the side for a few moments talking amongst the crowds.

"Come on, you know you want to have fun. Rachel we are only young once you know?" He said cheersing Rachel.

Rachel thought for a moment looking down at the bottle and decided to take a drink.

It wasn't as bad as she expected, but not something she could see herself drinking on a regular basis. It had a horrible after taste.

"So?" Finn asked.

"I'm ready to have some fun.." She smiled taking his hand and leading him into the crowd.

 ********Glee*********

"I have called her over 20 times!" Shelby gasped to her mother. Now concerned that something may have happened to Rachel. It was just before 1:30am. Rachel said that she would be home by 1:00am and would call her before she had left. Nether of which had clearly happened.

"Should I go down there?" Shelby asked in a conceded tone.

"Give it a few more minutes Shelby.." Susan soothed rubbing her daughter's shoulder in support.

"Mom, what if something has happened to her, she should be home by now.." Shelby said.

Suddenly they heard the door creek open in the apartment. In walked Rachel.

Shelby and Susan both jumped up.

"Rachel! Where have you been, I was worried sick, you were supposed to call me.." Shelby said trying to remain calm.

"I'm.. I'm um.. Sorry." Rachel slurred slightly, and attempted to regain her balance subtlety.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Shelby asked with furrowed eyebrows at her daughter's posture.

Suddenly Susan jumped into action walking over to her granddaughter.

"Rachel.. Let me smell your breath.." Susan said.

Rachel looked at her with a confused face, as did Shelby.

"Ma.. Come on.." Shelby said in an almost embarrased tone.

When Susan placed her finger behind her, quieting Shelby.

Rachel looked at her Nana, and opened her mouth, at this point what did she have to lose.

"Rachel have you been drinking?" Susan asked sternly.

Shelby gasped. This wasn't happening.

"Well.. Just a little..." Rachel slurred with a chuckle. After a few beers Rachel had officially been declared a lightweight, it didn't take much for her to become drunk.

"Rachel Barbra!" Shelby yelled. "Where did you get alcohol?" Shelby demanded.

"Well.. You see.. At music festivals, it's the funniest thing, you don't.. You don't need ID" Rachel slurred again.

Susan turned back to Shelby with a sympathetic look, clearly she wasn't going to be talking to Rachel tonight. It would have to wait until morning.

"Rachel! How could you..." Shelby began, before noticing her face turn pale as she held her stomach.

She had seen that look before, and she knew what was coming.

She quickly hurried Rachel into the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw up the remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Ma! Can you get us a glass of water please?" Shelby called as she sat behind Rachel holding her hair and rubbing her back. She might have been angry before, but seeing her daughter in this state only made her want to comfort her in this moment.

Susan placed the glass on the sink before heading out and giving them some privacy.

Shelby's stomach turned slightly at her daughters miserable retches and tears.

"Shh.. Rachel. It's okay, get it all out.." She said continuing to rub her back and hold her hair.

She turned behind her to reach one of the wash clothes from the vanity and reached for the sink to dampen the cloth, placing it on the back of her daughter's neck.

After a few moments, Rachel has settled, resting her head on her arms around the toilet and attempting to slow her breathing.

"Here Rach.." Shelby said passing the glass of water.

Rachel lifted her head and took the glass, leaning into Shelby's chest. Her tears heavily flowing.

Shelby looked down at Rachel in her lap and rubbed her hand through her hair continuing to sooth her.

"I'm such an idiot.." Rachel cried softly.

"Rachel, you are not an idiot." Shelby said. "You just made a bad decision. This is what happens when you decide to drink at your age." Shelby scolded lightly.

"No..." Rachel cried. "I.. I'm so stupid. I just wanted this one night to be a teenager, now look at me.. They always say I'm too stuck up, or uptight, then when I try to have fun, this is what happens, I'm so stupid." Rachel cried. Her words were slurred but Shelby attempted to pick up what she could from the conversation, well knowing Rachel probably wouldn't remember this the next day.

"You are not stupid Rachel.." Shelby said still holding her close as she felt Rachel begin to heave again. She quickly sat her up and held her hair back.

After a few moments, she settled again, back into Shelby's chest.

"I'm so sorry.." Rachel cried.

"We will talk about it later Rachel.." Shelby said not wanting to go there at this point.

"Well, I'm sorry that you have to be here with me, I mean.. It's not like you asked for my Fathers to die, you didn't want me, but you had to take me, sorry.." Rachel slurred.

Shelby's heart broke, they do say the truth always comes out when under the influence, but she hated hearing her daughter apologize for something she couldn't have possibly controlled, plus Shelby loved her daughter. She loved having her here. Even under the current circumstances, her love hadn't changed towards her.

"Rachel... You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you." Shelby said.

"My Fathers would be so disappointed.. Look at me.. I'm so stupid. I didn't even want to drink.. I was just trying to have fun." Rachel cried.

Shelby now realizing that this conversation was going no where'd she decided to stick with comforting her. "Shh. It's okay Honey. Let it out.." She soothed.

Rachel continued to cry for a few moments.

"Shelby.." Rachel said softly.

"Mhm?" Shelby responded.

"Are you.. Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked.

Shelby paused for a moment, how do I answer this? She thought, of course she was mad before, and she sure was disappointed, but she wasn't really mad anymore, just concerned. Regardless she knew that Rachel would remember any of this in the morning so she decided to go with the truth.

"I was mad Rachel. But now all of that has gone away, and now I am just feeling disappointed." Shelby said honestly.

"I'm sorry Shelby. Please don't get rid of me. I like it here.." Rachel admitted with a yawn.

"I am most defiantly not going to get rid of you Rachel, don't be silly, you are however in some trouble.. But we I'll be talking about all of that in the morning." Shelby said.

"Mhm.." Rachel yawned barley following the conversation.

"Do you feel like you are going to be sick again?" She asked but heard no response.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter in her lap, resting up against her chest.

Shelby let out a small smile. She couldn't help it, in that moment Rachel wasn't her fifteen year old daughter who had been lying, skipping classes all week, underage drinking, and making her worry out of her mind. She was just her baby. She held onto her for a moment before she guided Rachel slowly wrapping her arm around her and taking her to bed.

Shelby carefully placed her daughter in her bed and covered her up.

Shelby went to walk out of the room before looking back at her daughter Oh Rachel.. What am I going to do with you.." She sighed before exiting the room.

"It's all good Mom. She's in bed. I'll have to deal with everything tomorrow.." She said walking into the living room seeing her mother also sleeping on the couch.

She chuckled slightly as she grabbed a blanket from the opposite couch and covered her up.

"Thanks Mom." She whispered before walking into her own room and getting into bed.

 ********Glee*********

 **Well Rachel sure has gotten herself into some trouble! How will Shelby react in the morning? Hopefully things will all work out and they can put this behind them. It's great that Shelby has Susan to look to for support, as they say it takes a village!**

 **Please let me know what you think! Depending on the reviews, I'll try to get the next chapter up this week!**

 **-Sam**


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath of Motherhood

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **THANK YOU! So much for all of your amazing reviews! I really love reading them! Here is the next anticipated update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Aftermath of Motherhood

It was around 9:00am before Shelby had woken up, she had called both her schools

informing them of their absences, under the circumstances of a personal day. Soon after she left her room only to find her Mother cooking breakfast, as usual.

Shelby smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Shelby, sleep well?" Susan smirked.

"Um. Not really. Mostly tossed and turned. You?" She asked.

"Like a baby." She winked placing some pancakes in front of her daughter.

"Has Rachel..?" Shelby asked looking over to her still closed bedroom door.

"No, I haven't heard a peep." She said.

"Strange. She's usually up early." She said.

"Well maybe when she's not three sheets to the wind the night before." Susan huffed.

"True." Shelby sighed.

"Alright. I am going to go and meet your Aunt Claire for a shopping date, to give you and Rachel some privacy. Remember Shelby, you are the parent, you are in charge, you need to set some rules. The honey-moon phase is over Honey.." She reminded Shelby.

"I know." Shelby said. Her mother was right. Rachel had been with her for over a month. It was time to get things under control.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." She said collecting her things and making her way out of the apartment. "Bye honey, good luck. Please call me if you need me." She said

"I will. Thanks Mom, tell Aunt Claire I say hello." She smiled.

"Will do!" She said closing the door behind her.

Shelby sat for a moment. Here goes nothing, she thought.

Shelby made her way into the bathroom and took out two aspirins, and got a glass of water from the kitchen.

Shelby quietly opened the door to Rachel dark bedroom with the curtains closed and the lights off. She placed two aspirins on her bedside table with the water and looked down at her daughter before taking a deep breath and walking towards the curtains.

"I'm sorry Rachel.." She sighed through a whispered before she flung open the curtains.

Rachel flinched immediately pulling a pillow over her head.

Shelby moved to her other window and opened the curtains.

"Good morning!" Shelby called out with a smirk. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Shelby chuckled at the thought of how amused her mother must have been in these situations in Shelby's younger years.

"Shelby! Please! Close them! My head is pounding!" Rachel pleaded.

"Yep. That's what happens when you drink, it's called a hangover, it's not very nice. But unfortunately those are the consequences. I have given you two aspirins, please take those, it will help with your headache, then I would like you to shower, and change, you fell asleep after being sick last night and you need to clean yourself up, then come and meet me in the living room. We need to talk." Shelby said in a no nonsense tone.

"Shelby, can I please sleep for a bit longer, I'm really not feeling well." Rachel pleaded.

"No. Now move it. You have 20 minutes." Shelby said helping her daughter out of bed before leaving the room.

"Well this is great.." Rachel huffed wiping the blankets off and heading to the bathroom.

 *******Glee*******

20 minutes later, Rachel joined Shelby in the living room.

"Oh. Right on time.." Shelby smiled. "Please take a seat." She said pointing towards the couch.

Rachel nervously sat on the couch looking up at Shelby who paced in front of her before beginning.

"Alright Rachel. I would like to start off by laying down some ground rules for this conversation, okay?" She said calmly.

"Um. Okay?" Rachel said nervously.

"Firstly, you will have a chance to explain to me the reason for your drinking last night, and your late arrival, after my numerous phone calls and text messages asking where you were, then it will be my turn to talk. There will be no yelling or storming out, you will sit, and you will listen to what I have to say, just like I will sit and listen to you. Deal?" Shelby said.

Rachel nodded avoiding eye contact. Looking a bit ashamed of her actions the previous night.

"Secondly, you will be honest with me, when answering my questions." Shelby said sternly, knowing that Rachel wouldn't be admitting to anything unless she knew she was caught, such as her attendance in her classes over the week.

Rachel nodded again.

"And lastly, you will remember that I love you no matter what. Even if I have lost some trust in you, you will never lose my love." Shelby said with a small smile. She didn't want to confuse the two with Rachel.

Rachel nodded again and let out a small smile.

"Alright then. Let's start, please explain to me what happened last night?" Shelby asked calmly taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Well, Finn and I were at the festival and he thought we should have a beer. I didn't want too, but I gave in eventually because he convinced me that we are only young once, and I know everyone feels like I'm so uptight and overly mature for my age, so this one time I just let go and had the beer, I wanted to feel like a teenager, but then one thing lead to another and I had a few other beers and that's when I came home. We didn't drive we took a taxi and he dropped me off first, then Finn." Rachel said honestly.

"Well I am very pleased that you were smart enough to take a taxi, and not to drive home. Thank you.." Shelby said honestly. "Is that all?" She confirmed before starting, she wanted to honour their agreement to let each other talk.

Rachel nodded.

"Okay. Now Rachel, I can appreciate the fact that you wanted to have some fun, and let go, you have been going through a lot lately and I know it's been tough on you. That's why I let you go out last night. Under two conditions, do you remember what those were?" Shelby asked.

Rachel avoided eye contact and nodded. "Be home by 1:00, and to text or call you when I was leaving." She said softly.

"Mhm.. And did you do either of those things?" She asked.

"No." Rachel admitted still avoiding eye contact.

"That's right. So not only did you not follow my conditions that I felt were pretty lenient by the way, considering that I was letting you out that late on a school night, with your boyfriend you decided that it would be a good idea to then to drink, underage.. And still NOT call me, to tell me you were safe, or to come pick you up." Shelby said in summary.

Rachel was looking down at her hands nervously. She hadn't seen Shelby like this before other than her first night here when she had left early in the morning without letting anyone know, but everyone had been on edge that day for obvious reasons. She hated feeling like Shelby was mad at her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel offered.

"Are you sorry Rachel?" Shelby snapped. 'Okay Shelby breath... Calm down. ' She thought to herself. It was almost like this inner voice was a new thing, a mom thing.

"Yes. I.. I didn't mean to worry you, or even to drink, but I did and I know it was stupid and I am sorry. I really am. If I could do it over, trust me I wouldn't have even had that beer." Rachel said with emotion. "I feel awful." She said holding her temples from her headache.

Shelby looked into her daughters eyes for a moment letting the apology set in.

"Alright Rachel. I believe you." Shelby said breaking the silence. "But I am disappointed. You have lost my trust Rachel, something that you will have to earn back." Shelby continued.

"I know." Rachel said looking down to the floor. She hated feeling like she had lost Shelby's trust. This conversation was bringing up all of these strange emotions that she hadn't felt before, was this what it was like to have a mother? A real mother? Rachel thought. Tears filled up in her eyes as she pondered the thoughts in her mind.

"Alright then." Shelby nodded feeling a bit lost in where to take it from here.

Rachel attempted to get up from her seat, but was quickly stopped when Shelby gently placed a hand on her arm.

"No. Sit back down, we aren't finished here.." Shelby said sternly.

Rachel sat back down. What else was there? She thought. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Shelby figured out how to bring up the topic of her skipping classes.

Then she decided it would be best to play the detective in this situation and see if she could get Rachel to admit it before getting caught. She did of course promise to be honest in this conversation, Shelby decided to put it to the test.

"So Rachel, how have you been doing?" Shelby asked.

"Oh. I'm um. I'm fine." She said with a stutter.

"Are you sure?" She asked honestly. "Nothing with your father's death has been bothering you lately, maybe more than usual?" She asked.

"No I'm doing much better, my counsellor says that I am progressing normally..." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Okay, and everything is okay at school?" Shelby asked.

"Oh yeah, school is great, it's been really helping me get back to normal, getting back to Glee has really helped me." Rachel said, knowing that maybe it had helped her a bit too much in these past weeks.

"Okay.. How are your classes? Any big assignments coming up?" Shelby said playing it cool, she didn't want to give away her strategy just yet.

"Oh. Um. Classes are fine." Rachel said beginning to wonder what was with all of the questions, but figured that she was just checking in so she shrugged it off.

At this point, Shelby was hoping that Rachel would at least give her a reason as to why this may have happened, a legitimate reason. But she was insistent on the fact that she was she was doing well, and claimed her classes were going well, so the chance of honesty from her daughter was fading at this point. Shelby decided it was time to just say it.

"Mhm.. Well, it's just that I heard the strangest thing yesterday..." Shelby said pulling out her phone from her pocket to bring up the attendance record Will had sent to her email, after their phone call.

Rachel looked confused until her mother turned the phone towards her showing her the attendance record on the phone.

Rachel gulped. She was officially caught.

"I um..." Rachel stuttered softly.

"Care to explain this Rachel Barbra, and I would like the truth this time!" Shelby snapped taking her phone back.

"I'm sorry Shelby! I didn't mean to miss all of those classes. It's just.. I've been having a rough time, and I needed to take some time, between classes, it just got of hand. I'm sorry I don't tell you. I just didn't want to worry you." She said sticking to her story.

"Mhm... Well that's strange, I thought I already knew?" Shelby asked.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"Well I apparently signed a note, excusing you from your classes, would you like to explain that because I don't remember ever writing you a note?" Shelby snapped. "And not one more lie is to come out of your mouth, or you will not be competing in regionals this year Rachel! I want the TRUTH. NOW!" She said with a raised voice. Woah. Shelby was already starting to sound like her mother.

Instantly Rachel's apologetic attitude had faded at the mention of regionals. Shelby watched as her daughters position changed into more of a defensive one, of course, Shelby had threatened to take away one of the most important things from Rachel, clearly it wasn't going to go over well, similar to the way it wouldn't have with Shelby years ago, but she needed to get through to her somehow. She was done playing games.

"You can't do that!" Rachel gasped.

"Watch me. Explain now!" Shelby said. Yep. Shelby had officially been possessed by Susan Cochran. You can do this Shelby, keep going she reminded herself.

"No! I will not have regionals taken away from me over a stupid note! Do you have any idea how hard I have worked for this!" Rachel snapped.

"Well the way you are going, you will not be participating, nor will you be attending. It's all up to you, and your explanation." Shelby said sternly.

Rachel thought for a moment, her blood began to boil, it was all fun and games until Shelby had brought up regionals, now it was serious. She was angry, confused and most of all hurt that her mother would think of doing such a thing.

"I am waiting Rachel. Explain. NOW!" She said sternly breaking the silence.

"I skipped my classes to get ready for regionals okay! And I signed the note myself, I was watching how you have been signing autographs and learning your signature! I didn't mean for it to get this far! Things just got out of hand! I couldn't stop! I'm sorry. Please! Don't do this to me, I live and breath for regionals. I will DIE if you take it away from me!" Rachel said dramatically.

Shelby was trying her very hardest not to laugh at Rachel's dramatic performance. They were so much alike. But she couldn't in this moment she had to be the parent.

"I see.." Shelby said dryly. "Rachel. I don't even know what to say.." Shelby's admitted honestly. "You have seriously disappointed me, lying to your teachers, and to me for all this time, over what? Regionals?" Shelby snapped.

"Yes regionals! You don't understand! I had to prepare. The New Directions have no idea what they are doing most of the time! I had to do something!" Rachel defended.

"Rachel that is no excuse to skip all of your classes, Mr. Shue has things under control, he is the director not you." Shelby pointed out.

Rachel huffed slightly. "Like you would know! You had the vocal adrenaline robots! Your performances were always perfect.."

"Watch yourself, young lady." Shelby snapped.

"You don't understand! I had to!" Rachel said.

"No. You didn't have to. You chose to. You chose to lie to me, and to everyone else, and used your father's death as an excuse to get out of classes. Only to plan regionals." Shelby said beginning to lose her temper.

"I did not use them as an excuse! Don't say that!" Rachel snapped also losing her temper.

"Rachel, what did your note say?" Shelby asked almost sarcastically, proving her point.

"It doesn't matter!" Rachel snapped.

"Yes it does. What did the note say?" Shelby said not missing a beat.

"It said that you had excused me from my classes.." Rachel said.

"Mhm.. And why?" Shelby continued.

"Because of my father's death!" Rachel snapped back before realizing what she had just said. Essentially proving her mothers point that she had used it as an excuse. Rachel placed her hand over her mouth as she heard the words come out of her mouth. Damn. This wasn't helping her argument she thought. Shelby was definitely winning this one.

"Exactly." Shelby said simply.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Shelby continued.

"Using your father's death as an excuse to get out of the things you don't want to do is wrong Rachel, regardless of the reasons." Shelby said. "That is taking advantage of your circumstances Rachel, and it is not acceptable." Shelby continued.

Rachel remained silent. She had now realized that maybe Shelby was right, but of course she wasn't going to admit it.

Shelby watched as Rachel stood in front of her with her arms crossed in silence. She was a bit lost in where to go from here.

Shelby sighed and began to shake her head. "You're grounded Rachel."

Rachel suddenly looked up. "Grounded?" She confirmed in a shocked tone. Did Shelby really just ground her? She had never been grounded in her life. She was Rachel Berry.

"Yes. Grounded." Shelby said shortly. "You will be going to school, and then coming straight home. Other than that, you will be in the apartment, or with me, I will also be taking away your phone and laptop." Shelby said sternly.

"Straight home... After Glee Club right?" Rachel confirmed, surely Shelby didn't expect her to miss Glee. It was her whole life.

"No. Straight home as in, you will be missing Glee Club." Shelby said simply. She thought she had made that obvious.

"What! You can't do that. We have regionals coming up! I need to prepare, and we need to rehearse!" Rachel cried dramatically.

"Too bad. You should have thought about that before you decided to skip all of your classes, scam your teachers, lie to me, and come home drunk last night. Those are the consequences." Shelby said lifting her hands half way and shrugging her shoulders.

"Shelby! No! You can't do this! For how long?" Rachel cried.

"For as long as I see fit." Shelby said not missing a beat. In all honesty she wasn't sure how long to ground Rachel, this way it could give her some time to think about it.

"I am not missing Glee Club!" Rachel said with a stomp of her foot and clenched fists.

"I'm afraid you are Rachel." Shelby said, loosing her patients "I suggest you watch yourself Rachel. The way you are acting is only adding onto your grounding." She said.

Rachel huffed dramatically before turning to stomp off.

"Oh no Rachel. You will not storm off, remember our agreement?" We aren't finished yet.

Rachel stopped for a moment to think but her anger quickly took over as she continued to storm off.

"You stomp off into that bedroom Rachel Barbra, and you will not be coming out of it! We are not finished!" She yelled in Rachel's direction.

Finally Rachel turned around dramatically for her final words. "I don't care. I would rather be in there, then be out here with you, might as well keep me as a prisoner, just like you are doing with my talent!" She yelled before slamming her bedroom door causing Shelby to jump.

Shelby held the bridge of her nose and took a few calming breaths. "Don't kill the teenager Shelby... Don't kill the teenager.." She whispered to herself.

After taking a few moments, still standing in the same position she had been moments before Rachel had stormed out.

She dropped onto the couch and let out a deep breath. Well. That went well.. She mocked in her head.

Shelby decided to give Rachel some time. As she needed it as well.

As Shelby sat and thought about the morning events, almost literally going over the entire conversation between the mother and daughter. She hated the way it had ended, she had hoped that the conversation could have gone smoothly, maybe they could talk things out rationally instead of this.

But as she well remembered, she didn't always give her mother the easiest time in these types of conversations, so, she could understand why things had gone the way they had.

Shelby decided to focus on something else and make some lunch.

 *******Glee*******

It had been a few hours since Shelby and Rachel's conversation.

Rachel remained in her bedroom, Shelby thought it would be a good time to try to talk with her again, and see how she was doing so she knocked on her bedroom door before opening it gently.

"Rachel?" Shelby said before fully opening the door.

Rachel was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling almost dramatically.

"Oh great. Is it visiting hours, already?" Rachel snapped with attitude.

Shelby sighed. "Really Rachel? Are we going to still do this?" She said honestly.

"Well it seems fitting since I'm in prison." She huffed. "Myself and my talent being caged like a wild animal.." Rachel wallowed.

"Oh Rachel. You are not in prison. Will you cut the dramatic act for a few minutes so we can talk, please?" Shelby asked nicely trying a different approach.

Rachel thought for a moment, she wasn't sure what to do, of course she didn't want to fight with Shelby anymore, but she also wasn't happy about being grounded from Glee Club. After a few moments, Rachel gave in and sat up, facing Shelby.

"Okay." Rachel nodded calmly.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled jumping for joy inside. 'Okay Shelby, good sign. Keep going.'

"Now Rachel, I know you are upset, but storming off in the middle of our conversation is not the way to handle things." Shelby scolded lightly.

Rachel looked off to the side. She did realize that after a few hours of sitting in her room thinking about how their conversation had gone.

"I know.. I'm sorry." Rachel admitted quietly. "I do that sometimes.." She said.

Shelby sighed in relief. The fight was officially over. Rational and calm conversation was finally happening.

"It's okay. We are going to work on it, okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay.." Rachel agreed with a smile.

"Um. Shelby?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Shelby said.

"I um. I didn't mean. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just angry and.. I love being around you. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Rachel admitted.

"That's okay Rachel, apology accepted." Shelby said.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Shelby continued.

"Now, I know that we are both getting used to this, I know that it is new to have me as a parent, and it is new to me to have you as a daughter, we will learn together, but you know what I think would help that?" Shelby said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"If we set up some ground rules, so that it isn't so confusing, for both of us. That is something I should have done with you from the beginning, and I'm sorry that I haven't realized that until now." Shelby admitted.

"Okay." Rachel nodded. I mean she would appreciate knowing what she was able to do, so that it wasn't so confusing.

"So the rules I have are only to help you, or keep you safe. I want us to have a normal mother daughter relationship. I want you to be able to come to me when you have a problem before things get out of hand." Shelby began.

Rachel nodded.

"Honesty is important to me Rachel, I want us to be able to trust each other but we can't do that if you aren't being honest with me." Shelby said.

"Mhm.." Rachel responded.

"You need to let me know where you are, who you are with, and when you are coming home. You know just the basic stuff.." Shelby rambled.

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

"And your curfew will be 10 on school nights and 11 on the weekends, unless you are staying at a friends." Shelby said, in reality these rules were the same rules that Shelby had as a teenager, so that helped Shelby to set them.

"Okay." Rachel nodded again. Seemed reasonable. Rachel normally wasn't out late anyways, other than last night of course.

"Alright, I want to apologize for waiting this long to have this conversation. It may have made things easier for you, I just wanted us to adjust and get used to each other, but the point is, they are here now and should help both of us." Shelby smiled.

"Okay." Rachel smiled.

"Well. Alright then." Shelby said placing her hand on Rachel's knee and standing up from her bed.

"I love you Rachel. Even though you drive me crazy." She said reaching over for a pillow and hitting her daughter lightly on the head.

Rachel laughed and fixed her hair.

"Um.. Shelby.." Rachel asked nervously.

"Mhm.." Shelby responded sitting back down on the bed.

"I have something to ask you, or talk to you about I guess.." Rachel began.

"Okay, I am all ears." Shelby smiled. 'Yes! This honesty rule was already working! ' Shelby said with small victory.

"I um.." Rachel began, somewhat regretting her choice to begin the conversation in the first place.

"What is it Rach, it's okay, you can talk to me, please let me in.." Shelby said with pleading eyes.

"Well, I was just.. I was thinking.. Would it be okay if I.. Called you Mom?" Rachel said softy holding her breath in nervousness about Shelby's response.

Shelby's heart melted.

"If you are ready to call me Mom, I would be honoured Rachel." Shelby smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well. I'd like that." Rachel smiled.

"Me too." She smiled leaning in to hug her daughter on the bed. The two sat for a moment enjoying each others embrace before Shelby released her and stood up from the bed.

Shelby walked over to Rachel's full sized mirror and searched her hair with her fingers, looking into the mirror.

Rachel watched in confusion.

"Um.. What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Just looking for all of my grey hairs beginning to form YOU!" Shelby laughed throwing a throw pillow from Rachel's chair at her.

"Yeah it must suck to be old.." Rachel laughed.

"Old! I am not old!" Shelby huffed.

"Mhm. Whatever you say." Rachel laughed.

"Hmm. Well then!" Shelby huffed before walking out of the room dramatically. "Someone just earned another week onto her grounding." Shelby laughed closing the door behind her.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Rachel yelled through the door.

"Sorry I can't hear you, I'm too old!" Shelby called back with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

 *******Glee*******

 **So, what did you guys think? How did Shelby do? Not too bad for her first time having to really parent her daughter. What do you think of Rachel calling Shelby mom? That was a sweet moment and a happy ending to a crazy day!**

 **Please review guys, also I am open to suggestions for future story lines, and ideas! Let me know!**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Grounded

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next update! I hope you enjoy! Side note: I may be a little slower with updates over the next few months as I am working crazy hours and don't have much free time to write, but I will try my best! Keep the reviews coming, that's what inspires the updates!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Grounded

It had been a few days since Shelby had grounded Rachel after her skipping all of her classes and getting drunk while out with Finn on her date.

Things had settled down since that night, and things were getting back to normal, a good normal, a real normal. Shelby was officially Rachel's mother and was learning how to move more into that role rather than to be Rachel's friend which was what was happening in the first few weeks.

Shelby looked over at the clock in her classroom and jumped when she saw the time. She must have lost track as she was grading her theatre arts class papers.

It was almost 2:30 and Rachel's school bell was about to ring, Shelby had been waiting outside for Rachel following the school bell so that she wouldn't have time to sneak into Glee Club. Which come to think of it was seeming like more of a punishment for Shelby with Rachel's constant moaning about having her talent caged like an animal (referring to not being able to attend Glee). She quickly gathered her papers and ran from her classroom and into the parking lot.

 **********Glee***********

Rachel closed her locker and sighed as she watched her glee-mates walk into the choir room.

Finn walked towards Rachel to walk her to the end of the hallway and to the parking lot to meet Shelby, which is what he had been doing for the week with Rachel. He sympathized and felt guilty for being the reason she drank in the first place, he wanted to skip glee with her for the week, but Rachel insisted he stay as he needed to make sure things were going as planned and reversals were taking place, plus she was nosy and needed the inside scoop.

"Alright... Here I go.. To be caged away from the world once again.." Rachel sighed taking Finns hand and walking to the school doors.

Finn laughed. "It will be over soon."

"Well I hope so. Because I am _DYING_." She stated dramatically continuing to walk.

Rachel looked out of the windows and noticed that Shelby's car was nowhere to be found. She furrowed her eyebrows as her mother insisted on always being early so she had no chance to even peak in on the Glee reversal. Rachel thought to herself in a huff.

"That's weird.." Rachel said looking over at Finn.

"Maybe she's just late." Finn said with a shrug.

"Ha! No chance." Rachel huffed.

"Well.. She isn't here?" Finn said raising a point.

"Alright I should get to Glee.." Finn said awkwardly still feeling bad.

"Okay." Rachel sighed. "I'll be here... Waiting for the warden.." She huffed.

Finn laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

They said their goodbyes as Rachel continued to wait.

 **One minute** **..**

 **Two minutes** **..**

 **Three minutes** **..**

Rachel stood anxiously hearing the warm ups from the choir room.

'Maybe I could just step in for a second' she thought.

She turned around slowly and walked towards the glee room almost making it to the door before she heard Shelby clear her throat from behind her coming into the school.

"Going somewhere?" Shelby said almost sarcastically.

Rachel jumped and turned around.

"Um. No..." Rachel said quickly.

"Mhm. Let's go." Shelby smiled slyly.

"Shelby.." Rachel began.

"No Rachel." Shelby responded knowing where this conversation was going.

"But just-" Rachel started and was cut off.

"No." Shelby said turning around and walking away hoping Rachel would follow.

"Please just one minute I swear!" Rachel begged.

"Hmm..." Shelby thought for a moment and turned back around and saw the glimmer in Rachel's eyes begin to form with hope.

"No." She smiled slyly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stormed towards Shelby. She huffed and walked out of the school with her mother.

"Well. I hope you think about how you are feeling right now, the next time you decide to lie and go out drinking at 15." Shelby said sarcastically.

 _"Whatever."_ Rachel huffed clipping her seatbelt.

"Pardon?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing. Go forward warden. Your prisoner has arrived in the SUV." Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

Shelby looked into her angry daughters eyes and couldn't help but burst into laughter. She had certainly inherited the dramatic gene.

Shelby continued to laugh as she started the car.

"I don't see what's funny about this." Rachel huffed.

Shelby reached over and pulled down the passenger side mirror.

"That." Shelby pointed into the mirror.

Rachel looked into her reflection at her crossed arms and cross eyebrows. She let out a small smile as she could see that she looked a bit childish.

"See?" Shelby laughed watching Rachel's reaction.

"You are too dramatic for your own good." Shelby smiled. "Just like your Momma."

Rachel smiled.

"Alright inmate! Off to prison with you!" Shelby said sternly playing along in a mocking tone.

Rachel laughed and they began to drive home.

 **********Glee***********

Rachel laid sprawled on the couch watching reruns of Gilmore Girls on Netflix as Shelby cooked dinner.

"Rachel, why don't you turn that off and come help me!" Shelby called from the kitchen.

Rachel sighed and turned off the TV walking into the kitchen.

"You can start the salad if you want to." Shelby smiled turning back around to the stove.

Rachel nodded and headed for the bowls and tongs.

"How was school?" Shelby asked.

"It was okay. You know same old same old." Rachel shrugged.

"Mhm. How was Finn?" Shelby asked.

"He's good." Rachel nodded.

This was like pulling teeth! Shelby thought. How hard was it to get your teenager to talk to you, she thought.

"Oh that's good." Shelby said.

"Yeah.." Rachel shrugged.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Shelby asked.

Rachel thought for a moment.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, stuff.. How things are going, what you're up to, I don't know." Shelby laughed.

"Well I'm not really up to anything, I'm grounded.." Rachel sighed.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I would love to tell you about our regionals performance, and how rehearsals are going, but I can't." Rachel snapped.

"Listen, I know you are upset about not being able to attend Glee, but I'm sorry those are the consequences." Shelby said sympathetically.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you did the crime, you do the time my friend." Shelby pointed out. 'Did I really just say that? ' She thought to herself. Lame.

Rachel continued to toss the salad.

"Rachel look at me." Shelby said lifting her chin slightly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked up and into her mothers eyes.

"I know you are upset, but please don't shut me out, I'm only doing this for your own good. You'll understand one day when you have a little drama queen of your own." Shelby laughed.

Rachel nodded and let out a small smile.

"Yeah well I'm never going to I prison my children! Never! And I will never keep them from singing!" Rachel laughed.

"Oh okay. We'll see about that. Talk to me in 20 years about that." Shelby knowing all too well that things change, she felt the same way at her age. "And hey.. No one said anything about me keeping you from singing, you are just not allowed to go to Glee club." Shelby smiled.

Rachel looked into her mothers eyes and smiled.

"Defying Gravity?" Shelby confirmed having the same idea stirring around Rachel's mind.

They began.

 **Shelby:**

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 **Rachel:**

 _Too late for second-guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap!_

The two moved around the island counter in the kitchen looking into each others eyes as they danced as if they were in a true Broadway performance.

 **Shelby:**

 _It's time to try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

Rachel and Shelby moved to the living room and Rachel jumped up on the couch as if it was her stage, Shelby smiled and jumped onto the other couch doing the same.

 **Rachel:**

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _'Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But_ _'til I try, I'll never know!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well, if that's love_

 _It_ _comes at_ _much too high a cost!_

Rahcel's hand moved towards the ceiling on the last note, as Shelby watched and couldn't believe the girls vocal range. She snapped out of it and quickly got back into character.

 **Shelby:**

 _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 **Rachel:**

 _Unlimited_

 _My future is unlimited_

 _And I've just had a vision_

 _Almost like a prophecy_

 _I know it sounds truly crazy_

 _And true, the vision's hazy_

 _But I_ _swear, someday_ _I'll be..._

Rachel jumped off of her couch and joined Shelby on hers, as she grabbed her mother's hand and held it tight, moving it towards the ceiling for the next verse, Shelby took over.

 **Shelby:**

 _Flying so high! Defying Gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye! Defying Gravity_

 **Rachel:**

 _So if you care to find me_

 _Look to_ _the western sky!_

 _As someone told me lately,_

 _Everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

Rachel looked into her mothers eyes and Shelby smiled before wrapping up the song.

 **Shelby:**

I'm defying gravity!

And you won't bring me down, bring me down, bring me down!

Ah Aaaaah

As Shelby finished the last note Rachel crashed into her mother and hugged her tightly almost knocking her off the couch.

"I love this!" She said holding onto Shelby.

"Really? I thought 10 minutes ago you were miserable.. Wallowing in your grounded sorrow" Shelby laughed.

"Yeah I do, but I love singing with you. A mother daughter Broadway duet in our kitchen, cooking dinner all dramatically.. I love it, it's perfect." She smiled.

"Oh honey. I love it too." She said holding Rachel and letting a subtle happy tear drop.

"I love you Mom." Rachel said before letting go of the hug.

"I love you too." Shelby smiled.

 **********Glee***********

 **So, what do you think? A nice Mother/Daughter star duet was definitely in order at some point with these two. So much talent under one roof!**

 **Does anyone want to suggest a story line or chapter idea? I would love to hear them! Leave it in the review section!**

 **-Sam**


	10. Chapter 10: Our House is now a Home

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **I apologize for the delay in updates, I've been working like crazy lately, but now I am on holidays for a week so I hope to get a few chapters completed for you all! Thank you for being so loyal and amazing to this story, I really hope you are all loving it as much as I am writing it. I love reading your reviews, so please keep them coming!**

 **I have a few ideas up my sleeve for the next few chapters, but I am also always open to your ideas and storyline suggestions!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Our House is now a Home

Rachel was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen finishing her homework, as Shelby finished cooking dinner.

"How's the homework coming Rach?" Shelby asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh. Good." Rachel said absentmindedly finishing up her answer on the page.

"Okay, well dinners almost ready, how about you take a break?" Shelby asked.

"A break? For what? It's not like I have anything else to do.." Rachel huffed. Before Shelby raised her eyebrow while looking over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled before closing her notebook.

"Mhm.." Shelby smirked before turning back around towards the stove.

Shelby turned around and leaned her arms on the counter and looked into her daughter's eyes as Rachel sat with her chin in her hands, bored out of her mind.

Rachel looked at her mother with a confused expression.

"I think I might have something to cheer you up.." Shelby said reaching into her back pocket and pulling out Rachel's phone, and placing it on the counter.

Rachel's face instantly lit up.

"Really!?" Rachel said in a surprised tone.

"Really.." Shelby smiled. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Yes I have. I promise." Rachel swore with her hand over her heart- for dramatic effect of course.

"Rachel. If you ever lie to me, skip school, and go out drinking underage again, you will never get this phone back, is that understood?" Shelby said in a stern tone.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"Alright then. You are officially ungrounded. The phone is all yours." Shelby said with a smile and a wave of her hand as if she were waving a magic wand.

Rachel smiled and quickly snatched up her phone and turned it on.

The sound of incoming texts, and alerts were piling in.

"Rachel, you haven't had the phone for only a week, how many texts could you possibly have missed." Shelby laughed.

"Hey now. The people love me." Rachel insisted.

"Oh I'm sure they do Ms. Thing. Eat up." Shelby said placing Rachel's dinner in front of her with a smirk.

Rachel continued to be fully immersed in her phone, before Shelby snatched it out of her hands and pointed to her plate "Eat!" Shelby insisted, and placed her phone on the counter. "It will be waiting for you when you're finished.

"Fine.." Rachel sighed before starting her dinner with her mother.

"So Rach, I've been thinking.." Shelby began but was cut off by Rachel.

"Yeah me too, do you think in my Tony Award acceptance speech I should start with "I'd like to thank the academy or end with it?" Rachel said quickly looking off into the distance picturing her future self accepting the award.

Shelby laughed. "Really Rachel?" She said shaking her head.

"Oh. Sorry. That's what I was thinking. What were you thinking?" Rachel smiled.

Shelby smiled and continued. "What I was thinking, was that maybe it's time we start to look at houses, this apartment seems to be quite small for the two of us now, and this was only temporary until everything was getting... Sorted out, what do you think?" Shelby asked.

"Oh okay! Awesome, can we go together?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Shelby smiled. "I will talk to my Realtor tomorrow morning and see if we can set up some showings."She said.

"Wait! Mom! I have a beyond fabulous idea!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Mhm.. What's that?" Shelby asked. 'This should be good' she thought to herself with a chuckle.

"Two words." Rachel began standing from her chair for more of a reveal.

"Mhmm.." Shelby nodded watching her daughter in amusement.

"The lights, the action, the excitement around every corner, the talent, the performances!" Rachel continued dramatically throwing her hands in the air for every description.

"No." Shelby said almost instantly.

"Mom!" Rachel said with a stomp of her foot. "You didn't even let me finish!" She whined.

"We are not moving to New York." Shelby said simply.

"Oh come on mom! Just think, me, you, the big city of dreams and Broadway gold. You can move back and relinquish your Broadway stardom, just as I start mine!" She said with excitement.

"No Rachel." Shelby smiled tapping her daughter's nose softly as she sat down.

"Why not! Come on..." Rachel whined.

"Rachel, you have a life here, you have school, friends, Finn, Glee.." Shelby listed. "Plus you are much too young for Broadway, and the streets of New York. You need to finish your education first." Shelby said.

"Oh come on mom. I'm sure you didn't think you were too young when you moved away to New York and started your career when you were not much older than me!" Rachel stated.

"You're right. That's why I know better. You have big dreams Rachel, and I love that about you, and I know you will be a big star one day, but right now all you need to worry about is being a normal teenager, your only young once Rachel. Enjoy it baby."

"I wasn't born to be normal." Rachel stated. "I was born to be a star." She insisted.

"I know that Rachel, but don't get too carried away in the future that you forget the moment you're in right now." Shelby said lovingly. "Because pretty soon, you'll be looking back and wishing you could just have one more day being 15." She said moving a strand of hair from her daughters face. "Just enjoy it baby." She said softly.

Rachel smiled, she could of course appreciate what her mother was saying, but she still was just too excited for the future to really understand it. Of course, as Shelby could imagine down the road that Rachel and her daughter would be having the same conversation.

"I love you Rach." Shelby smiled and leaned in from her bar stool giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." Rachel smiled.

"So I will let you know when a showing can be arranged and we can go to view the house together!" Shelby said taking the finished plates from the counter and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Okay." Rachel agreed. "Wait. Can we get a house with a stage? You know for performances! Can you imagine!" Rachel gasped.

Shelby laughed. "Here we go.." She said shaking her head.

Rachel smiled at the thought and grabbed her phone off the counter and headed into her bedroom.

 *******Glee*******

Two weeks later

"Mom! Come on! I know you loved it!" Rachel argued in the passenger side of Shelby's SUV.

"No. I did not love it. I much prefer the other house, why are you so obsessed with this one?" Shelby asked.

"Well. Other than the backyard, and en suite bathrooms in both bedrooms, it's so beautiful, I love the design." Rachel stated.

"Mhm. Well I don't love the price." Shelby said.

"Oh come on mom. The other house was just as expensive." Rachel argued.

"Barley, Rachel." Shelby corrected.

"We are never going to agree, are we?" Rachel chuckled.

"No. Probably not." Shelby smiled. "That's what Mothers and Daughters are for." She laughed.

"Mom?" Rachel asked looking out of the passenger window.

"Mhm.." Shelby said continuing to watch the road as she drove.

"When we get a house, can we get a dog?" Rachel asked.

"No." Shelby said so quickly that she almost didn't hear the question.

"Oh come on mom! Why not?" Rachel whined.

"Because. Dogs are a lot of work and were always out of the house, they smell, they shed hair, they bark, shall I go on?" Shelby said.

"You forgot they're cute." Rachel stated.

"Mhm.." Shelby said continuing to drive.

"I'll take care of it! I promise." Rachel pleaded. "Just a little one!"

"Rachel... No." Shelby said.

"Oh come on. We could name it Toto?" Rachel laughed referring to her previous wicked character.

"Haha.." Shelby mocked. "Well sorry Rach, but Toto has gone back to Kansas and that is where he will stay." She stated.

"Fine." Rachel huffed.

"Plus. I don't need anything else that is cute in my life, because I have you.." Shelby said taping Rachel's nose with the last words.

"Wow mom. What a hallmark moment. That should go on our next Christmas card.." Rachel huffed turning and facing the window as Shelby laughed.

 *******Glee*******

One month later

"Rachel!" Shelby called from the basement of their brand new home. "Can you bring down the last few boxes from the kitchen!" She called towards the stairs.

A few moments later Rachel brought the boxes down and joined her mother unpacking the basement as she was finished with her room.

"Are you finished unpacking your room?" Shelby asked as she sorted through the boxes.

"Yep. All done." Rachel nodded.

"That was fast. How do you like it?" Shelby asked.

"I love it.." Rachel smiled.

"Good." Shelby said.

"Wanna come see?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing." Shelby said sitting up and following her daughter upstairs towards the bedrooms.

"I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes!" Rachel said before they reached the hallway.

"It better not be a dog.." Shelby joked covering her eyes as requested.

"Well.. I know you were against it, but he's so cute!" Rachel laughed.

Shelby quickly dropped her hands from her eyes looking around the floor and in Rachel's hands.

"Just kidding." Rachel laughed.

"Rachel! Not funny." Shelby huffed.

"I thought it was." She laughed. "No seriously close your eyes." She insisted.

Shelby covered her eyes again.

Rachel guided her down the hallway to where their bedroom doors were as Rachel said "Okay open!"

"Okay." Shelby said opening her eyes and seeing two gold, and glittery stars hanging on each bedroom.

"Since gold stars are kind of our thing, l thought it was an appropriate house warming gift." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, I love them!" Shelby smiled. "Very suitable." She said kidding her daughters head.

"I thought so." She smiled.

Rachel opened her bedroom door and revealed a fully put together room filled with white, grey and light pink furniture and decor. Rachel's room had a window seat filled with matching throw pillows and a book shelf filled with her Broadway playbills and photos. On her desk were two framed photos one of Rachel and her fathers, and one of Rachel and Shelby. As Shelby looked around the room and noticed the photos she smiled.

"It looks lovely Rach, great job." Shelby complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled before sitting on the edge of her bed looking around the room and admiring it.

Shelby sat down next to her daughter.

"Everything okay Kiddo?" She asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Rachel nodded.

"Are you sure?" Shelby smiled as she watched something stirring around in her daughter's mind.

"Well. It's just the last time that I was in 'my house' it was my father's house, and the last bedroom that I decorated was 'my room' it's just strange that's all." Rachel admitted but quickly corrected "Not a bad strange! Just different, but a good different, you know?" She said.

Shelby took Rachel's hand in her own before responding and looking into her daughters eyes.

"I know this must be hard baby.." Shelby began. "I never want you to feel that you can't talk to me." She insisted. "This is our fresh start. This house, it's our time to get officially settled. Sometimes that can be strange, I get it. It's strange for me not to be in the apartment, but I know that this is going to be good for us, to have more space and more of a home." She said warmly.

"I know." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Shelby smiled.

 *******Glee*******

"Mom... Mom?" Rachel whispered staring into Shelby's darkened bedroom.

Shelby fluttered her eyes and looked into the hallway, seeing Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Honey?" Shelby mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"I um. Well. I'm just-" Rachel stammered. "You know, there seems to be a draft in my room, maybe because I haven't put the curtains up, it's a bit cold- can I um, sleep with you, you know- to stay warm?" She lied.

"Of course." Shelby smiled. "Hop in.." She said opening her covers.

Rachel smiled and made her way over to her mother's bed.

"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold from that draft.." Shelby chuckled. Well knowing her daughter was just trying to find an excuse to sleep in her mom's room. The first night in a new house, can always be a bit scary. Especially under the circumstances, Rachel needed her comfort.

"Yeah.." Rachel nodded.

"Shall we sing?" Shelby asked as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Mhm.." Rachel said snuggling in.

"Any requests?" Shelby asked.

"Hmm.. For good?" Rachel mumbled.

Shelby smiled, she knew that was Rachel's favourite, she said the song had remained her of the two of them. Of course, a Broadway duet would be suited for one of Rachel's favourites.

Shelby snuggled into the blankets with her arms wrapped around her daughter and began to sing.

 _I've heard it said,_

 _That people come into our lives_

 _For a reason_

 _Bringing something we must learn._

 _And we are led to those_

 _Who help us most to grow if we let them._

 _And we help them in return._

 _Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

 _But I know I'm who I am today_

 _Because I knew you._

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit_

 _As it passes a sun,_

 _Like a stream that meets a boulder_

 _Halfway through the wood._

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

 _But because I knew you._

 _I have been changed for good._

 _It well may be_

 _That we will never meet again_

 _In this lifetime._

 _So, let me say before we part:_

 _So much of me_

 _Is made of what I learned from you._

 _You'll be with me_

 _Like a handprint on my heart._

 _And now whatever way our stories end_

 _I know you have rewritten mine_

 _By being my friend._

 _Like a ship blown from it's mooring_

 _By a wind off the sea._

 _Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

 _In a distant wood._

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

 _But because I knew you..._

 _Because I knew you_

 _I have been changed for good_

As Shelby finished the last verse of the song she felt Rachel completely relax into her and fall asleep.

Shelby smiled, now it truly felt like home.

 *******Glee*******

 **So? What do you guys think? Please Review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Samantha**


	11. Chapter 11: I Need you

**Hello Lovely Readers! Here is the next update! Some drama will unfold in the next few chapters, be warned! Haha. I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

Chapter 11: I Need you

Summer vacation came fast for Rachel. She has competed at the regional show choir completion just a few weeks ago where McKinley brought home the 1st place trophy. Rachel was thrilled, as was Shelby for the team.

Now that the school year was over Rachel was getting used to just relaxing around the house with her mom during their first summer together as a family in their new home.

Over the past few weeks Rachel and Quinn had been hanging out more than usual after the regional competition and had become quite close.

She had stayed over at the house a few times since the school year had ended which Shelby didn't mind since she was happy to see Rachel make some new friends, however what she didn't love was the attitude she had noticed Rachel picking up on since she had been hanging around with Quinn. Shelby had noticed a slight change in Rachel's attitude and behaviour but tried not to think too much into it, as Shelby thought it may just be a teenage phase Rachel was going through.

It was Friday night and Rachel had planned on going over to Quinn's house for the night, Shelby had picked up dinner and the two were eating in the dining room of their new house.

"So, what are the plans for tonight Rach?" Shelby asked taking a bite of her dinner.

"Oh, I'm just going to Quinn's for the night." Rachel said.

"Oh okay, what are you two planning on doing?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not sure, probably just hanging out and watching movies." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh that sounds fun." Shelby smiled.

"Yeah.." Rachel smiled.

"I'm finished, would it be okay if I went and got my stuff together? Would you be able to drive me after?" Rachel asked.

"Sure baby, go ahead." Shelby smiled.

"Okay." Rachel said sitting up and placing her dishes in the dishwasher. Then heading upstairs.

After a few moments Shelby heard Rachel yelling from upstairs.

"Mom! Have you seen my pink skirt? I can't find it anywhere!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby shook her head and smirked. "Rachel you own almost 10 pink skirts. I'm going to need you to be more specific." She yelled back up the stairs from the living room.

She heard Rachel huff loudly before she heard her rummaging through her drawers.

"Did you check your laundry basket?" Shelby called up the stairs.

"No mom, I hadn't thought to look in my laundry basket for my clothes.." Rachel said sarcastically.

Shelby sighed and walked up the stairs. She reached Rachel's bedroom door and saw the disaster zone of clothes all over the floor that has formed in her frantic search.

"Ahem, you want to try that again Miss?" Shelby said sternly. "I don't appreciate the attitude. I was only suggesting you look in your laundry basket for the skirt." Shelby said.

"Whatever.." Rachel huffed under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Shelby snapped back.

"Nothing." Rachel mumbled.

Shelby sighed and crossed her arms. "Rachel, I am not a fan of this new attitude you have, it needs to stop please." Shelby said looking down at her daughter continuing to search for her skirt.

"Found it!" Rachel called holding up the skirt above the mess on her floor.

Rachel stood up, ignoring the conversation her mother had started. Rachel grabbed her purse and bag for Quinn's and headed out of her room past Shelby standing in the doorway.

"Um? Rachel? Going somewhere?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, Quinn's? Let's go?" Rachel said heading for the stairs before being tugged back by her mother's grip on her arm.

"Oh no. I don't think so, you will clean this mess up first please. Your room is a disaster after looking for that skirt." Shelby said almost shocked that Rachel thought she would just walk away from the mess and leave for the night.

"Ugh. Mom, can I just do it later.." Rachel whined. "Quinn is waiting.." She continued.

"Well Quinn, is going to be waiting a lot longer with you standing here and arguing with me about this." Shelby said straightening her posture and crossing her arms as if to say 'try me'.

"Well it's my room! Can't I leave it the way I want to! I'll clean it up when I get home tomorrow.." Rachel said also crossing her arms, almost as if they were in a stand off.

Shelby usually hadn't seen this defiant side of Rachel, but she already knew that she wasn't a fan.

"Rachel, you will be cleaning your room, before we leave for Quinn's, end of story." Shelby said sternly.

"It's my room!" Rachel said with a stomp of her foot.

"Mhm.. and it's my house, now move it!" Shelby said in a no-nonsense tone.

Rachel stood in her defiant stance and thought for a moment.

"Rachel I am not playing, get in there and clean your room. Now. Enough with the attitude or you are going to be grounded and not going to Quinn's for the night, the choice is yours." Shelby said looking fiercely into her daughter's eyes.

Rachel continued to stand in front of her mother before Shelby's raised eyebrow and stern look, weakened Rachel's defiance and she gave in walking into her bedroom past her mother to clean up her clothes.

Shelby stood in the doorway in the same position she had been in a few moments before in their mother/daughter stand off.

Rachel noticed her mothers eyes glaring into her as she picked up all of the clothes and shoved them in a basket and pushed the basket in the closet with her foot- shutting the doors.

"There.. Happy?" Rachel snapped.

"No. You can take those clean clothes out of that basket and put them back in your drawers, the way they were before you pulled them out. That is not cleaning. That is shoving it away until later which is not what I asked you to do." Shelby said.

"Ugh! Are you serious!" Rachel yelled throwing her hands in the air in frustration she looked into her mothers angry eyes and suddenly realized that she shouldn't have yelled.

"Pick the clothes up. Now. This is your last chance. I am not playing games!" Shelby said in frustration with her voice raised.

Rachel stood looking at her mother for a moment before Shelby grew tired of her childish behaviour and walked past her daughter opening the closet doors and dumping the basket of clothes back on the floor.

"NOW!" Shelby boomed which caused Rachel to jump. Rachel now knew she had pushed her mother too far and bent down sorting the clothes and avoiding her mother's glare.

After a few moments Rachel had put all of her clothes away in the drawers and her room was clean once again. She stood up from her spot and looked at her mom standing in the doorway.

"Okay, all of the clothes are away." Rachel said softly.

"Thank you. Rachel, when I ask you to do something, do you see how listening the first time, can save us all of this grief, I only wanted you to put your clothes away so that when I do laundry tonight I know what is clean and what is dirty, where is this attitude coming from Rachel? I don't appreciate it, and it's not like you." Shelby said calmly to her daughter.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just mad. I don't really know why.." Rachel admitted. "I should have listened the first time, I didn't mean to cause a fight." She said honestly.

"Alright well can we agree that the next time you get mad, we talk calmly about it, instead of it boiling over and letting it get us into an argument, we will work on it together." Shelby smiled pulling her daughter in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, get your things together and then we will head over to Quinn's, okay?" Shelby asked.

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

 ******Glee******

"What do you want to watch?" Quinn asked looking through the Netflix options on her smart TV.

"I don't know, whatever.." Rachel shrugged.

"Rent?" Quinn asked, knowing Rachel was more into theatrical movies.

Rachel nodded and smiled as Quinn started the movie and sat down next to Rachel on the couch.

"So how are things with your mom?" Rachel asked as she covered herself with a blanket on the couch and reached for the bowl of popcorn to put it between them.

"My mom? I have a mom?" Quinn mocked in a shocked tone.

"That bad huh?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, she's tragic. Since my Dad left and went to New York for work, she fills her days shopping and drinking. I don't even think she remembers I exist to be honest with you. We're both just living in this big house. We don't really see much of each other anymore.." Quinn explained.

"I'm sorry Quinn. That must be hard." Rachel sympathized.

"Yeah it's not all bad, I mean I'm free to pretty much do whatever I please without anyone to answer to, so I guess that's a plus- especially for me." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess, but isn't it lonely?" Rachel asked taking some more popcorn and having her eyes focused on the movie.

"Yeah I guess, sometimes. But if she's got a bottle of wine with her, she's not all that fun to be around, so I guess it's for the best.." Quinn sighed. "Anyway whatever, let's just watch the movie, enough about her.." She said.

"Alright, well Quinn if you ever need to talk, you know I'm always here." Rachel said looking over at her friend with compassion.

"I know Rachel, thank you, you're a good friend." Quinn smiled.

"Who would have thought these girls nights with us would become a regular thing.." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah I know.. It's nice." Quinn smiled reaching for more popcorn.

 ******Glee******

A few days later Rachel sat in her room at her window seat on her laptop, checking her social media pages and watching YouTube videos.

It was a pretty quiet Tuesday afternoon. Shelby had been out for lunch with a few friends and was due back at anytime. Rachel looked out of her window leaned up against the pillows in the window nook just thinking.

She turned her head towards the bedroom door as she heard a soft knock.

"Hey Rach." Shelby smiled. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Shelby joined her on the other side of the window nook, bringing her legs up to her chest and relaxing into the pillows.

"What have you been up to?" Shelby asked.

"Oh you know, just online and stuff." Rachel shrugged. "Watched a few audition tapes on YouTube, was feeling inspired." Rachel smiled.

"That's nice." Shelby said.

"How was your lunch?" Rachel asked closing her MacBook.

"It was nice. We had a good catch up." Shelby smiled. "So I was thinking, how about we get out of the house for the day, just the two of us?" Shelby asked.

"Okay. Where?" Rachel asked.

"Well, how about we go shopping?" Shelby asked.

"Okay that sounds nice." Rachel smiled.

Soon after Rachel and Shelby hoped into Shelby's SUV and we're headed towards the mall.

Once they had arrived the two, had gone to various stores and tried a few things on.

Shelby had bought Rachel two new summer dresses and a few pairs of sandals. While Shelby had picked out a few dresses for herself.

As they carried their bags through the mall and sipped on a smoothie while browsing, Shelby and Rachel were able to have a few great conversations and laughs, it had been a nice mother daughter outing so far.

"This is nice. Just the two of us spending some time together out of the house." Shelby smiled.

"Yeah it is. Thank you." Rachel smiled. "I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with lately." Rachel quietly admitted.

"Oh Rach, you're a teenager. It's meant to be this way." Shelby laughed. "But thank you. I appreciate that." She said continuing to walk through the mall.

"I think all the time I've been spending with Quinn just influences me, I guess. I mean she's always had an attitude, and has been a bit reckless, but you can't really blame her these days.." Rachel sighed.

Shelby nodded, "Why do you say that Rachel?" She asked.

"Well her mom has like gone off the rails, since her dad left for work in New York. She just doesn't spend any time with Quinn or pays any attention to her really, she can just do as she pleases but that isn't always good for Quinn. I think she knows that too." Rachel said honestly.

"Oh, that's too bad, do you guys talk about it?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, usually. I try to help her through it, it's just hard for her to talk about sometimes, so she just covers it up with her harsh attitude. It's just her way of coping with it. I guess." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you are too smart for your own good. Quinn is lucky to have you as a friend." Shelby smiled.

"But for the record, I do really love having my sweet Rachel today, I hope she will stick around for a while." Shelby laughed playfully.

"She will. I promise." Rachel laughed.

"You know all this stuff with Quinn's family just has me thinking how lucky I am." Rachel said taking a sip of her smoothie as they still walked around the mall.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Shelby asked.

"Well how lucky I am, that you are my mom." Rachel said honestly.

Shelby's heart instantly melted.

"Well thank you Baby. That means a lot." She smiled bumping Rachel's arm playfully.

"I mean sure, sometimes you can be hard on me or seem strict, but I would much rather that than a mom who doesn't care about me, and drinks all the time." Rachel said truthfully. "I love having a mom like you, even though we fight sometimes, I know you only want what's best for me, sometimes I can forget that, and I'm sorry." Rachel said looking over to her mom by her side.

Shelby sucked back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you Rachel. I love you more than anything in the world. There's nothing you could ever say or do to make me feel differently. You're a teenager, and sometimes that can be complicated, but I'm here for you always, even when I have to be hard on you, it's only because I love you so much." Shelby smiled.

"I know. I love you mom." Rachel smiled.

"I love you too Rach." Shelby smiled.

 ******Glee******

It was just after 11:30pm and Rachel had already completed her whole night routine and was about to go to bed, before checking her social media pages one last time on her phone.

Just as she was about to plug her phone into the charger, she felt it vibrate in her hand. It was an incoming call from Quinn.

Rachel looked confused for a moment because of the time but answered anyway.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

The sounds of faint cries could be heard over the phone as Quinn said hello to her friend.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel said with alarm. "What's going on?" She asked.

"It's my mom, she's drunk again and just being awful, she slapped me across the face after I tried to take the bottle away from her, I just don't know what to do anymore, I need help, I need my Dad." Quinn cried.

"Oh my God. Quinn, it will be all right! I promise, I'll go wake up my mom and we will be right there-" Rachel said but was cut off by Quinn.

"No Rachel! I don't want anyone else knowing. I'm fine. I just- I just needed to talk. Can you come over?" Quinn pleaded.

"Quinn, it's so late... I can't just leave.." Rachel began but hearing the cries of her friend over the phone weakened her defence.

"Okay, um. I guess I can be there, but if you don't want me to wake my mom up, I'm going to have to sneak out and walk there, because I don't have a drive.." Rachel said.

"I can meet you half way? I need t clear my head anyways." Quinn said.

"Um. Okay. I guess that will work. I'll leave now.." Rachel said.

"Okay.." Quinn cried.

"It's okay Quinn. We will figure this out." Rachel comforted.

"Okay, see you soon." Quinn said before hanging up.

Rachel took a deep breath before sitting up out of bed, and changing into a pair of leggings and a sweater to walk and meet her friend.

Rachel grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket before she slowly opened her bedroom door and walked into the hallway, making sure her mother's bedroom door was closed so she wouldn't wake her.

Rachel slowly crept down the stairs and towards the front door, sliding a pair of toms on at the hall closet.

Rachel looked back and thought for a moment.

'She is going to kill you if she finds out' Rachel thought to herself looking up the stairs at her mothers bedroom. 'But Quinn needs me' she thought in a convincing manner and opened the door slowly attempting not to make any noise. Once out of the house Rachel made her way down the driveway in the darkness and towards, Quinn's house.

 ******Glee******

 **Uh oh… Rachel is about to get herself into some troube! But she is trying to be a good friend to Quinn. How do you think this will end? And poor Quinn! Hopefully Rachel is able to help her.**

 **Please review guys! For the amount of followers this story has now there should be more reviews! I spend a lot of time writing these chapters and I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **-Samantha**


	12. Chapter 12: The Worst Day

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I am so excited to share this chapter with you and open up a bit of a new storyline with Quinn I have in the works. Be forewarned there will be quite a bit of drama coming up, but that is what makes the best stories! Quinn and Rachel get themselves into some trouble in this chapter, but remember Rachel is only doing all of this to help protect Quinn, or so she thinks..**

 **I had some time off work this week which is why I have been able to update so frequently, with both the stories I am writing right now. But I go back to work on Monday (boo!) so I will once again become delayed with updates, but you know what makes me write more? REVIEWS! If I see a bunch of great reviews, it really does inspire a quick update!**

 **Enjoy this bumpy ride we are about to take with these next few chapters!**

Chapter 12: The Worst Day

Rachel had been walking for what felt like hours. In reality it had only been about half an hour she was just anxious.

It wasn't long before the two had met on the sidewalk as Rachel ran up to Quinn when she saw her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked frantically.

"Yeah.." Quinn responded in a soft tone and let a few tears fall turning her face towards Rachel revealing a rather large red mark on her cheek from where her mother had slapped her.

"Oh my God, Quinn, your face! She did this to you?" Rachel asked looking at the mark.

"I'll be fine.." Quinn said turning her face away in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Quinn." Rachel said giving her friend a hug which Quinn returned.

"Well. What do you want to do now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know.. I don't know what to do.." Quinn admitted.

"Well, do you want to go back to my house? I can explain it all to my mom in the morning. I'm sure she would be okay with it.." Rachel asked.

"No! I don't want anyone else to know, only you. I don't need anyone else." Quinn insisted.

"Quinn I don't really know what to do though, we need help. Your mom needs help.." Rachel said.

"I'll be fine." Quinn insisted. "I just need my dad. He will help. I just need to see him." Quinn said.

"But your dad is in New York, can we call him?" Rachel asked.

"No. He won't answer our calls. I need to see him in person. I need him. I need my dad." Quinn cried.

"Okay Quinn, it's okay, calm down." Rachel comforted as they sat down on the sidewalk.

"How are you going to be able to see your Dad?" Rachel asked. "How are you going to get to New York?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno, I will hitchhike I guess.." Quinn shrugged.

"No Quinn, that's so dangerous!" Rachel insisted.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Quinn snapped.

Rachel thought for a moment. "You could take a bus?" She asked.

"With what money.." Quinn laughed.

"Oh yeah-" Rachel said.

"I need my dad.." Quinn said hopelessly.

Rachel felt for her friend, but didn't know what to do until she thought of something.

"What if I gave you money, to get there, and then your dad can pay me back when you get there?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked up at her friend.

"You would do that for me?" Quinn asked.

"Well yeah, you need help, and I don't know any other way, and you won't let me tell anyone else, so this will be the only way." Rachel said.

"Will you come with me?" Quinn asked.

Rachel was about to instantly shut down that idea, but then she saw the desperate look in her friends eyes and couldn't help but think about it.

"Um. I guess, maybe.." Rachel stuttered.

"Rachel, I can't do this without you, I need you.." Quinn pleaded.

"Okay fine, I'll come with you, but I need to come up with something to explain to my mom as to why I'm suddenly gone.."Rachel said nervously at the thought.

"Just tell her you are staying with me for the night, we can be back in two days at the most, it will be like we never left.." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I guess that could work.." Rachel said lost in her thoughts.

"It's not like my mom will even notice." Quinn huffed.

"Okay well when do you want to go?" Rachel asked.

"Tonight?" Quinn said.

"Tonight? But.. We don't even know the bus schedules and I need to pack?" Rachel said nervously.

"Okay, let's go back to your house, I'll wait outside, get a few things and then we can go to the station and book the bus." Quinn said forming a plan.

"But what is my mom going to think when she wakes up tomorrow, and I'm gone?" Rachel asked.

"Write her a note and put it on your bedroom door saying you went for a morning run and would be staying at my house for the day. Then just text her after.." Quinn said.

"I don't know Quinn.." Rachel said.

"Please Rachel.. I have never needed you more.. I need your help. You are all I have right now.." Quinn begged.

"Okay fine, let's go." Rachel nodded getting up from the sidewalk and walking back to her house. Quinn followed.

 ********Glee********

"Alright, wait here." Rachel said to Quinn on the steps of her house.

"Okay." Quinn said sitting down as Rachel walked into the house quietly.

She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once in her room, she closed her door behind her and quickly gathered a bag of clothes for her and some for Quinn that she had left at Rachel's house last week. She grabbed a few things out of her bathroom and put them in the bag also. She then gathered her bag and walked over to her desk writing a note for Shelby that read-

Hey Mom,

I woke up early and went for a run, didn't want to wake you! Quinn and I are going to hang out today so I just went straight there, I will text you later."

Love, Rachel

Rachel then took a piece of tape from her drawer and taped the note on her door.

Rachel looked at her mother's bedroom door and sighed before creeping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Rachel opened her mother's purse and took out one of the emergency credit cards from her wallet.

"This is an emergency? Right?" Rachel asked herself quietly. "Plus Quinn's dad will pay you back right away. She won't even notice.." Rachel said convincing herself.

Rachel closed her mom's purse and put it back in the place that it was before meeting Quinn outside on the steps.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go?" Rachel said rather quickly, not wanting to hang around her house much longer.

"Okay." Quinn nodded as they walked down the driveway and toward the bus station.

 ********Glee********

"Two tickets for the next bus to New York please?" Quinn asked approaching the women at the counter.

"Okay, ID please?" The women asked with a skeptical look.

Rachel's heart sank. She had no idea you had to have ID to buy a bus ticket.

"Sure, no problem.." Quinn said pulling out her wallet and fake ID.

Rachel was shocked but was trying to keep a calm face, so the women wouldn't notice.

"Mhm.." The women said looking at the ID in a disbelieving manner.

"What about you?" The women asked looking towards Rachel.

Rachel instantly froze. However, Quinn once again covered for her.

"She forgot her wallet at home, were in a bit of a rush, our grandmother is ill and we are meeting our parents there.." Quinn said with emotion for a believable effect. "She's my sister. I'll buy the tickets since I am of age.." Quinn said. "It's my moms credit card." Quinn lied.

The women thought for a moment before printing the tickets and handing them over to Quinn.

"Good luck, I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Quinn said handing one of the tickets to Rachel

Rachel let her breath out that she had been holding.

"Here." Quinn said as they took a seat while they waited for their bus to arrive.

"Quinn! Where did you get a fake ID!" Rachel whispered harshly.

"Oh please Rachel.." Quinn laughed. "Everyone has a fake ID." She whispered.

"Not me.." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, you know. We will have to get you one.." Quinn said.

"Um. No. I think I'll pass. If my mom ever found out I had a fake ID, I don't think I would live to the day I could actually get my ID." Rachel said.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Now boarding bus number 12, to New York." Came from over the intercom.

"Okay that's us.." Quinn said standing up from her seat followed by Rachel.

As they boarded the bus Rachel sat in the window seat next to Quinn.

The bus started moving and Rachel's heart began to beat quickly.

"Quinn, maybe this was a bad idea!" Rachel whispered. "I can't believe we're doing this.." Rachel said in a panic looking out of the window.

"Rachel, calm down. We will be back before you know it. I need my dad, this was the only way." Quinn reassured.

"I hope so.." Rachel sighed and leaned back into her seat, already regretting this decision.

 ********Glee********

Several hours later Quinn and Rachel had arrived at Union Station in New York and we're headed towards her father's office building that she had the address of written on a piece of paper in her hand.

As they walked towards the building Rachel felt her phone vibrate. It was Shelby.

Rachel's heart stopped as she opened the message.

Text: Hey Rach, I got your note, I'm sorry I must have overslept. Have fun with Quinn and text me if you need a ride. Love you.

Rachel took a deep breath and replied with a smiley face.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked as she squinted at the office buildings street numbers.

"Yeah, my mom texted me. But the note worked. It's okay." Rachel said.

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about.." Quinn said. "There it is!" She said pointing towards the building.

"Great, let's go!" Rachel said in a relieved tone.

Quinn and Rachel walked up the enormous set of cement stairs and into the office building. The lobby had a huge water fountain with a beautifully constructed ceiling.

Both the girls eyes lit up as they looked around the lobby. As an employee at the front desk asked if they needed some assistance.

Quinn stepped forward. "Yes, I am here to see my father please, Russell Fabray?" Quinn asked.

The employee nodded and pointed them into the direction of the main elevators and said "level 12." With a smile, then moving back to his post at the desk.

"Thank you." Quinn said pulling Rachel along with her to the elevators.

Once they had reached the 12th floor of the building, it was mainly offices- and very business looking.

Quinn and Rachel notices that there wasn't anyone sitting at the front desk and weren't sure where to look as they made their way down the hallway looking at he office doors and names, Rachel had noticed at the end of the walkway a door read "Mr. Fabray." They headed towards the door and Quinn practically ran inside without knocking.

To Quinn's surprise, she revealed a scene that she wasn't expecting to see.

"Daddy?" Quinn asked in a shocked tone as she saw her father making out on the desk with another woman.

"Oh my God.." The women said gathering herself off the desk in shock that they had been seen.

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked over Quinn's shoulder and saw the sight.

"You have a daughter!" The women hissed as Russell stood up in shock and then turned his attention back to his front desk assistant.

"No Molly, it's not what it looks like.." Russell pleaded.

"Mhm! Well to me it looks like you're a lying, two faced bastard, who I want nothing to do with!" Molly yelled slapping him across the face, causing both Rachel and Quinn to cringe.

"Molly, please. I have no idea who this child is... She must be crazy or something... Please don't walk away from us!" He called out as she brushed past the girls in the doorway who moved over for her exit.

"Find a new two-timing whore to go along with your crazy life!" She yelled walking back to her desk.

Russell leaned against his desk with his head in his hands.

"Damn it, Quinn!" He chastised. "What are you even doing here!" He snapped.

"You- you're.. Cheating on mom!" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn... Your mother and I have been over for quite some time, we're just not meant to be together, that's why I came out here in the first place.." He sighed. "I don't love her anymore!" He defended.

Quinn stood in shock.

"But you still love me, don't you?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Quinn, what are you even doing here?" He snapped.

"Answer the question!" Quinn cried as Rachel stepped beside her friend in shock at how this whole thing was going down.

"Damn it Quinn!" He yelled.

"Daddy! You still love me don't you?" Quinn said feeling the tears of hurt and anger fill up in her eyes.

"Quinn! When I left Lima, it was to start another life, away from you and your mother! Okay! I didn't need you barging in here and ruining the one good thing I had going for me with Molly!" He yelled.

Suddenly Quinn felt like a ton of bricks had hit her. She wasn't expecting those words to leave her father's mouth.

"Daddy, please you can't just forget about me, I'm your daughter, I need you, please!" Quinn cried as Rachel began to pull Quinn back but Quinn wiggled out of her friends grasp.

"I'm sorry Quinn." He said sitting back down at his desk. "You are going to have to leave. Before I am forced to call security.." He said avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

"Daddy! Please!" Quinn cried.

"Quinn, come on. Let's just go.." Rachel whispered into her friend's ear while trying to pull her back.

"Leave! Now!" He boomed, "You have ruined everything! I never want to see you again!" He snapped hitting his fist on the desk.

Causing both girls to jump.

Suddenly Quinn truly heard the words coming out of her father's mouth and ran out of the office in tears.

Rachel stood in shock for a moment before turning back to Russell.

"You know, I came here with Quinn today because she thought she needed you, but she doesn't. She will be just fine without you, I hope you realize what you are giving up, your daughter is amazing and you are lucky to have her, it's too bad you're too idiotic to see that!" Rachel snapped and ran after Quinn.

As the girls ran down the hallway and towards the elevator all of the office doors were open with employees watching the entire sceptical unfold down the hallway before Russell stepped out of his office.

 _"Alright! Shows over everyone! Back to work!"_ He yelled walking back into his office and slamming the door.

 ********Glee********

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel called as she chased after her friend running towards Central Park.

Quinn finally let up running, as she had been for almost 12 blocks and was exhausted.

Rachel caught up to Quinn and caught her breath.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry.." Rachel said catching her breath.

Quinn made her way over to a park bench and sat down, continuing to cry.

Rachel sat beside her and let her friends head lean on her shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot!" Quinn cried.

"Quinn! No you are not!" Rachel defended.

"Yes I am... I knew that he moved out here to get away from us. I was just stupid enough to believe he would still care about me!" She cried.

"Shh. Quinn.. I know." Rachel comforted rubbing her friends back.

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What are we supposed to do now.." Quinn asked calming down.

Rachel thought for a moment and truly didn't know. At this point her mind was screaming 'call your mom!' However, her heart knew that Quinn didn't want anyone else involved.

"Well, we can try to get a bus back to Lima?" Rachel asked.

"The last bus was leaving at noon.." Quinn said in defeat. "I checked before we left. We have to wait until tomorrow.." She said.

"Okay..." Rachel thought. "Well, we can go and get a hotel room for the night?" She offered.

"Rachel, that's really expensive, I mean we are in New York.." Quinn said.

"I know, but what else are we supposed to do, sleep on the street.." Rachel said.

"Okay.. Well, let's just go." Quinn said standing up from the park bench.

"Okay.." Rachel said following her friend.

 ********Glee********

Rachel and Quinn had settled into their hotel room, after using Shelby's credit card to purchase the room.

The two friends laid in the hotel bed and thought about the day's events. It was just getting into the late evening when they began to hear loud music playing from down the hallway.

Quinn sat up and looked towards the hotel door.

"I think I'm going to go check out whatever they are doing.." Quinn said hopping off the bed.

"Quinn! No! Can we please just stay in the room until we leave tomorrow back to Lima, we are already in enough trouble.." Rachel pleaded already terrified at the thought of explaining this all to her mother when the credit card bill came.

"Come on Rachel, just for a little while. I need to get my mind off everything, please?" Quinn smiled.

Rachel sighed.

"Fine, I'll just go, you can stay here and watch a soap opera.." Quinn huffed in annoyance of Rachel's constant need to suck the fun out of everything.

"Hey! Quinn! Wait!" Rachel called after her. "You can't go alone.. I'll come, but we're only staying for like an hour tops!" She said.

"Yes ma'am!" Quinn said with a mocking salute. "Come on!" Quinn said pulling Rachel out of the hotel room.

 ********Glee********

Close to two hours later, Quinn was fully immersed in the party. She was practically best friends with the strangers that she had met just a few hours ago.

Rachel stood by the door with her arms crossed in annoyance at Quinn and wanting to leave before a couple of boys walked up to her and offered her a drink.

"Hey, you look a bit bored? What can I do to make this party better for you?" One of the boys slurred as the others introduced themselves to Rachel.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my friend, we have to get going soon." Rachel said in an impatient tone glaring at Quinn from across the room.

There was close to 50 people packed in this penthouse suite hotel room. The music was blaring and different coloured lights lit up the room.

"Oh come on.. Don't you want to have some fun?" He asked.

'Ha! Fun is the last thing I want to have. Right now' Rachel huffed in her mind. However, chose a different response.

"No that's okay, we're leaving soon anyway." Rachel smiled.

"Oh come on!" They laughed.

"Just one drink, come on, play beer pong with us?" They asked.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked over at Quinn, seemingly having the time of her life after having probably the worst day of her life. She saw a glimpse of happiness in her friends and just chose to give in and have one drink.

"Okay fine.. 1 round!" Rachel said jumping into the party as the group cheered.

 ********Glee********

After a few hours, that once drink had turned into numerous drinks and both girls were officially drunk. Of course Rachel was more of a lightweight than Quinn, so suddenly Quinn became the one taking care of Rachel.

"Okay, Rach. We should get going." Quinn said stumbling over to her friend and yelling over the blaring music.

"Oh please... You're no fun!" Rachel slurred.

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. Quinn pulled her friend off to the side and was trying to reason with her, similarly to the way Rachel had a few hours before.

"Come on Rachel, I think you've had enough." Quinn said.

"Yeah.. You're probably right." Rachel laughed but then suddenly looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, I'm not, feeling so well." Rachel slurred.

"Okay, well let's go." Quinn said leading her towards the door.

Rachel's eyes began to blur and she suddenly felt faint as she heard Quinn's muffled voice asking her if she was okay.

A few seconds later Rachel dropped to the floor.

Quinn's heart practically stopped as she bent down and began to shake Rachel.

"Rachel! Rachel! Oh my God! Wake up!" Quinn yelled shaking Rachel's shoulders.

After a moment of Rachel being unresponsive she panicked.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Quinn yelled and suddenly everyone's attention was turned on the girl on the floor who began convulsing.

 ********Glee********

 **WOAH! Rachel is sure in some real trouble now? What could have happened? Alcohol Poisoning? Or a drugged drink? Who knows! (Well I do.. Haha) But you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Poor Rachel, she was just trying to be a good friend, and now look what has happened. One thing is for sure, Shelby is not going to be happy with Quinn once she gets the call that Rachel is in the hospital! How do you think Shelby will react? Will she be so angry with Rachel for taking off to New York and drinking that she looses her cool? Or will she be so relieved that Rachel is okay? (if she's okay).**

 **Please review guys!**

 **-Samantha**


	13. Chapter 13: Wake up

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Holy reviews! I really enjoyed reading all of your thoughts and how much you are enjoying this storyline! Thank you!**

 **Unfortunately I will be going back to work tomorrow after a weeks long vacation and won't be able to update as frequently as I have been this week, but I will try my best to get another update out this week!**

 **As promised, based on the reviews, here is the next update! Please let me know what you think. :)**

Chapter 13: Wake Up

The emergency room entrance doors opened at the New York General Hospital and in walked Shelby.

She searched frantically for someone to let her know where her daughter was after the phone call she had received just a few hours ago.

Flashback:

"Hello?" Shelby answered in a questioning tone as she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Ms. Corcoran?" A nurse said over the phone.

"Yes.." Shelby said.

"Ms. Corcoran, my name is Haley Green, I am calling from the New York General Hospital. We have your daughter Rachel here and she has been admitted to the hospital due to alcohol poisoning and complications with the consumption of a drug mixed with alcohol. She is stable, but we had to pump her stomach and clear the drug out of her system through IV fluids." The nurse said over the phone.

Shelby could have almost dropped the phone, New York! That couldn't be possible? Shelby thought, but besides that her daughter had been admitted to the hospital!

"Oh my God, is she okay! I'm so confused, why is she in New York? What happened!" Shelby said quickly.

"Well ma'am from what I gather she came here with a friend, who is still waiting here in the waiting room, she seems to be a mess over it ma'am.." The nurse said looking out into the waiting room at Quinn.

"Let me guess, short haired blonde? With an attitude?" Shelby snapped.

"Yes.." The nurse said with a nod.

"Of course.." Shelby sighed. "Anyways that doesn't matter, I will be on the next flight!" Shelby said in a hurried manner already collecting a few things and heading for the airport.

"Okay great, see you soon." The nurse said before hanging up.

End of flashback

"Excuse me! I'm looking for my daughter. Rachel Berry? She was brought in by ambulance with alcohol poisoning.." Shelby said with emotion, she just wanted to see Rachel and see that she was okay.

"Yes ma'am, right this way.." A nurse said opening the doors and signalling her to follow.

"Thank you." Shelby said as she quickly walked behind her.

As they turned the corner, Shelby saw Quinn sitting in a chair off to the side. Quinn saw Shelby and immediately stood up and began apologizing.

"Shelby, I'm so sorry.." Quinn said with tears in her eyes. "I can explain. She continued.

"Don't!" Shelby snapped and raised her hand in front of her. "I will speak to you after I see daughter." She said in anger continuing to walk to Rachel's room.

Quinn let her tears fall and sat back down.

Shelby was guided into her daughter's room, as the nurse warned her that Rachel would most likely be sleeping as that had given her a mild sedative.

Shelby ran over to the bed that her daughter was sleeping on and wrapped her arms around her gently.

"Rachel..." Shelby cried.

"I'll give you a moment.." The nurse said stepping out of the room.

"Rachel, can you hear me baby? Open your eyes. I just want to see you open your eyes.." Shelby said letting her tears fall. She had been so stressed out and worked up since she stepped on the plane, that now all of that emotion was coming out at the sight of her daughter unconscious in a hospital bed.

"Rachel? Can you hear me baby?" Shelby whispered.

Rachel squirmed a bit in the bed and fluttered her eyes open slightly.

"Oh thank God.." Shelby said in relief.

Rachel reached up to her nose and noticed the tube sending oxygen into her nose.

"Oh. It's okay baby, leave that in. It's just to help you relax and breathe normally." She said sitting on the bed and moving the hair from Rachel's face.

"Mom?" Rachel whispered as two tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh baby. I know that must have been scary, I'm right here, everything is going to be okay, you're okay.." Shelby said as she calmed Rachel down.

Rachel's eyes began to shut again.

Shelby smiled and let her fall back to sleep as she was sure she needed to sleep it off.

The nurse came in a few moments later with some insurance papers for Shelby to sign and also got the doctor to come and give a full report to Shelby outside of Rachel's room in order to let her rest.

"A seizure!" Shelby gasped as the doctor explained Rachel's condition at the time of admission.

"Yes ma'am. We assume that Rachel was drugged with rufies- it can easily be slipped into anyone's drink, that plus the amount of alcohol consumed causes Rachel's nervous system to begging to go into shock, which caused the seizure and blackout." He said.

Shelby simply stood with her hand over her mouth in shock as she heard the doctors words.

"We were able to pump her stomach free of the alcohol, but we unfortunately had to wait for the drug affects to subside, which is why we provided her with a mild sedative to allow her to sleep it off, she will be just fine in a few hours." He reassured the panicked mother standing before him.

"Thank you Doctor." Shelby said before he walked off to tend to his other patients.

Shelby took a deep breath and held the bridge of her nose for a moment. This was a lot to take in as it was and Shelby still didn't know the reason why her daughter was in New York anyway.

Shelby turned her body and saw Quinn sitting in the waiting room looking off into the distance with tears still flowing.

Suddenly the angry rage she had originally planned on taking out on Quinn faded when she saw the look on the teens face, she was genuinely terrified. Shelby took a deep breath before making her way over and quietly sitting next to Quinn.

They two sat in silence for a moment before Shelby began to speak.

"She's going to be okay Quinn." Shelby began.

Quinn let out a deep breath that it seemed that she had been holding in for hours.

"Thank God, they wouldn't tell me anything, I just saw her when it happened, then I called 911, and I thought- I thought she was going to die." Quinn cried putting her hands over her face.

Shelby felt for the girl, she can only imagine how traumatizing that must have been to see your friend having a seizure.

"She's going to sleep it off now. She will be just fine in a few hours.." Shelby reassured.

Quinn nodded. "Shelby.. I am so sorry." Quinn said softly.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded. "Well before we get into that, come here.." Shelby said opening her arms.

Quinn's facial expression was that of confusion and shock. 'I'm sorry, I just nearly killed your daughter by taking her to a random party, and sneaking her away to New York, but now you want to hug me? ' She thought to herself. 'Or, wait.. Is she trying to strangle me? ' Quinn suddenly wondered but was pulled into Shelby's chest from her arms.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Shelby said in a motherly tone.

Quinn didn't know if it was someone taking the time to ask her if she was okay, Shelby's warm and loving embrace, or motherly tone of voice, but whatever it was it fully weakened Quinn as she began to sob.

"Shh Quinn, it's okay.. Everything is okay.." Shelby comforted much like she would with Rachel.

They sat for a moment as Shelby rubbed Quinn's back and got her to relax.

Shelby released the girl, while still holding onto her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Quinn. What the hell are you doing in New York? And I want the truth, please?" Shelby asked in a stern but calm manner.

"It's all my fault. Rachel didn't want to come, I made her.." Quinn admitted avoiding eye contact with Shelby. "None of this is Rachel's fault.." Quinn said softly.

"Well, I appreciate that. But Rachel has a mind of her own, when it comes to taking off to New York without permission, and no one knowing where she was, then choosing to drink at a party. Those were her decisions. Not yours. Rachel is just as responsible for her decisions as you are for yours." Shelby corrected.

Quinn just looked down at the floor and nodded. She hated that she had not only literally almost killed her friend, but now, she would have to face her mother which almost seemed worse in Quinn's mind at this point.

"Quinn, why did you come to New York?" Shelby asked.

She could see Quinn's mind racing.

"Quinn, you can talk to me, you can trust me, but I need you to tell me the truth please, I need to understand this whole thing.." Shelby sighed.

Quinn took a deep breath.

"I needed my dad.." She whispered.

Shelby's mind instantly went back to the conversation that her and Rachel had, had several days ago at the mall where Rachel had explained a little bit about what was going on with Quinn's family dynamic, and her mothers struggled since her father had left for work in New York. Things were beginning to come together in Shelby's mind.

"I see.." Shelby nodded. "Why did you need to see your dad Quinn?" Shelby asked softly.

Quinn began to talk but then stopped instantly. This wasn't easy for her, to talk to someone who actually cared what she had to say. It was strange.

"Quinn, please talk to me?" Shelby asked with concern. "I can help you. I just need to know what's going on.." She continued.

"It's my mom.. She's.. Well drinking. A lot. And I tried to call my dad, but I couldn't get ahold of him for weeks and he wouldn't return my calls. Then.. Last night-" Quinn stammered. "Last night, she slapped me across the face when I tried to take the bottle from her, I called Rachel to come and meet me, and at first she didn't want too, she wanted to wake you up and tell you what was going on.. But I wouldn't let her, so she came alone.." Quit said with tears forming in her eyes once again.

Shelby's heart broke for this poor girl. Suddenly all of that angry had quickly turned into compassion and empathy for this teenager. 'At least Rachel thought to wake me' She chucked to herself inside her mind.

"Okay, how did you get here?" Shelby asked.

Quinn gulped before revealing that they had booked two bus tickets with Shelby's credit card and then the hotel room.

Shelby let it slip by, for now. She needed to get to the bottom of this before anything like that was dealt with.

"Did you see your dad?" Shelby asked after she had explained the journey herself and Rachel had taken that morning.

Quinn remained quiet. "Yes." She whispered. "But we walked in on him. On top of his assistant, and basically told me to get out and that he never wanted to see me again.." Quinn said softly still letting the events of the day set in.

Shelby sat in shock for a moment.

"Yeah.. That's how I felt too." Quinn chuckled almost sarcastically looking at Shelby's face.

Shelby frowned. "Quinn, I'm so sorry." Shelby offered.

"Thank you, but I'm the one that should be apologizing here, not you.." Quinn said honestly. "I dragged Rachel here with me for nothing,

And was stupid enough to drag her again to a party that she refused to go to in our hotel, but then was pressured by these guys to play a round of beer pong- and that's how we ended up here." Quinn sighed. "I actually can't believe you're being so nice to me.." Quinn admitted.

Shelby sighed. "Well Quinn I care about you, and what happens to you, and regardless of everything that has happened tonight. All that matters to me right now is that you are both okay.. Physically, and.. Emotionally." Shelby pointed out.

"Thanks Shelby, you're a good mom.. Rachel is lucky to have you.." Quinn said in a sad tone.

Shelby smiled. "Well, I'm lucky to have her as a daughter, and she is lucky to have you as a friend. You saved her life tonight Quinn. You called 911. You saved her life." She said honestly.

Quinn nodded.

"I'm going to pay you back for everything, just as soon as I figure out how, this isn't Rachel's fault, it's mine." Quinn insisted.

"I'm not worried about the money Quinn.." Shelby insisted. "I'm worried about you." She sighed. "Does your mother know where you are?" She asked.

"No she has no idea, she doesn't even notice me when I'm home, how could she ever notice if I was gone." Quinn huffed.

"Alright well I think I am going to have to talk to her. She needs to know you're safe.." Shelby said.

"Don't bother.." Quinn sighed.

"Quinn, she's your mother." Shelby said.

"She's a drunk, she doesn't care about me anymore.." Quinn said with emotion.

"Okay Quinn, but I can't let this continue, I am going to have to do something- talk to someone." Shelby admitted.

Quinn shrugged.

Shelby took a deep breath and looked at the girl sitting in front of her, wondering what she could do.

 *******Glee*******

A few hours later, Shelby sat at Rachel's bedside as she started to wake up.

Shelby had her hand clasped around her daughter's as she slept and had her head resting on her hand, leaning against her chair.

Rachel's eyes began to flutter open.

"Mom?" She asked softly with a grunt.

"Hey Baby.." Shelby said in relief. "How are you feeling?" She asked with concern standing up and pushing her hair out of her face gently.

"I'm okay.." Rachel nodded sitting up slightly.

Just as the doctor came into the room, he gave Rachel a final assessment and removed the oxygen tubes from under her nose.

"You are very lucky Rachel. Things could have been a lot worse, but your friend got you to the hospital just in time." The doctor said looking at Rachel's chart. "You are free to go.." He smiled looking over at Shelby.

"Thank you Doctor.." Shelby smiled.

"Bye Rachel. No more drinking!" He said with a stern look as he left the hospital room.

Rachel squirmed in the bed with that last comment as her eyes met with her mothers.

Silence came over the room for a moment.

"Mom.. Listen.. I am so sorry- I can explain.." Rachel stammered.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded. "Well good thing you don't have too, because your friend out there did it all for you.." Shelby said.

"Quinn is still here?" Rachel said in an almost shocked tone, she was sure she would have fled the country by now to avoid Rachel's mother when she arrived.

"She is.." Shelby nodded. "She's been waiting for close to 7 hours to see you.." Shelby smiled. "I'm going to go and get her. Hold on.." She said walking out of the room.

Quinn walked into Rachel's room and saw her sitting on the bed and broke into tears, running towards her friend and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh my God, Rachel. I thought you were going to die.." Quinn cried. "I'm so sorry.." Quinn continued.

"It's okay Quinn. I'm fine." Rachel said with emotion as well, she had now known that she had really scared everyone.

Quinn released her arms and sat on the bed looking at her friend and wiping her tears.

The room fell silent for a moment Rachel looked up at her mother.

"What now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we will be heading back to the airport and flying home." Shelby sighed.

"Mom I'm sorry.." Rachel said.

"Mhm.. We will be talking about this later, but for now. All I care about is that you are okay.." Shelby admitted.

Rachel smiled.

"Don't get too excited.. It's only a two hour flight." Shelby said before cracking a smile herself.

"Let's go ladies.." Shelby said grabbing her purse from the chair and waiting for the girls to follow her out.

 *******Glee*******

Around four hours later, Shelby, Rachel, and Quinn had arrived back home in Lima.

Most of the flight was silent with each of them lost in their own thoughts after the past 24 hours.

They made it down to Shelby's SUV in the airport parking lot, and climbed in.

"Rachel. I am going to drive to Quinn's house, I want you to wait in the car while Quinn and I go inside and talk for a few minutes, okay?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, of course." Rachel nodded as she reached for her seatbelt.

Once they had arrived at Quinn's house, both Shelby and Quinn walked into the large house to find her mother sitting in the living room absentmindedly watching TV with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Yeah, well there she is.." Quinn sighed. "As usual.." She said as she went to walk off but was stopped by Shelby's grip on her arm.

"Quinn, wait. We have to talk.. You can't keep running away from this." Shelby insisted.

Quinn sighed and turned back around.

Quinn walked into the living-room and turned the TV off, getting her mother's attention.

"Hi mom." She said but was only returned with a grunt.

Shelby stepped in the room and introduced herself.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, my name is Shelby Cochran.. Rachel's mother." She began.

Judy just looked at the women.

"Um. Mrs. Fabray, Quinn and my daughter took a bit of an adventure last night, to New York.." She started to explain before Judy's head snapped back to Rachel.

"New York?" She slurred with a bit of a laugh. "What you thought you were just going to get up and leave me to like your father.." She snapped.

Shelby saw Quinn becoming uncomfortable and thought for a moment before coming to a quick decision.

"Quinn, go and wait in the car please with Rachel." Shelby instructed.

Quinn stood in her spot with her eyes still focussed on her mother.

"You know Quinn.. I can't believe you would do this to me! Don't you see what you're doing to me? Because of you. I'm stuck here. In this house. While your fucking father is out there! Living his life!" Judy shouted standing up.

"Quinn, now." Shelby said a bit more sternly.

Quinn looked over to Shelby's pleading eyes and walked out towards the front door.

"Don't you walk away from me you little bitch!"Judy shouted stumbling over the edge of the rug.

"Go Quinn." Shelby said walking towards Judy.

"Mrs. Fabray, listen to me. You need help." Shelby said guiding her towards the couch and sitting down.

"What's the use.." Just laughed. "I have nothing to live for anymore. Fuck it all.." She laughed.

Shelby cringed at the smell of alcohol coming off of Judy and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You do have something to live for, you have your beautiful daughter, Quinn. She needs you. She needs her mother." Shelby continued.

"What do you know.." Just huffed.

"I know that you have a beautiful daughter who needs you, who needs your love, but you are too selfish to see what you are doing to her by acting this way and drinking." Shelby said.

"Oh please! Quinn is 15. She'll do just fine without me.. She's old enough to take care of herself." She huffed.

Shelby was shocked at the words Judy spoke but knew it was mainly the alcohol so continued to keep her cool.

"You need help., Quinn is only 15 years old, she cannot take care of herself, she needs your love, your support, she needs her mother." Shelby said.

"Well.. Here I am.." Judy huffed.

"Listen to me Judy. I want to be able to help you, but I can't do that if you're not willing to try.." Shelby pleaded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Judy huffed. "How do you plan on helping me.." She slurred.

"You need to go to Rehab.." Shelby said.

"Ha! Rehab.. Do you know how much rehab costs? My idiot husband has frozen all of my accounts and left me with nothing.." Judy said.

Shelby thought for a moment, mainly about the girl sitting outside in her SUV and took a deep breath.

"Listen. I will cover all the costs. But you need to go, tonight." Shelby insisted.

"Oh yeah... What about Quinn, what am I supposed to do with her.. You said yourself she needed me." Judy huffed.

"Don't you worry about Quinn. I will take her, and look after her until you are better." Shelby said.

"You can't just send me away.." Judy said.

"No. You're right. I can't." Shelby said. "But I can make one phone call to the CPS and report you for child neglect, and substance abuse. Then they can send you away, and not into rehab, but jail. The choose is yours." Shelby pointed out.

Judy thought for a moment and nodded.

"I'll make the call.." Shelby said pulling out her phone.

 *******Glee*******

"What do you think is going on in there?" Rachel asked.

"Who knows, your mom was looking pretty determined.." Quinn said.

"Yeah.. She usually is." Rachel laughed.

Moments later Shelby walked back out to the car and opened Quinn's door in the backseat.

"Quinn, I'm going to need you to go inside and pack some things, you are going to be staying with us for a while your mom gets better." Shelby said.

"Wait, what? Where is she going?" Quinn asked stepping out of the car.

"Go pack your things, I will explain it all to you later, okay?" Shelby said rubbing Quinn's arm in support.

Quinn nodded and headed inside with Shelby.

Judy sat on the stairs of the home and watched Quinn walk up to her bedroom to collect her things.

"You're making the right decision Judy. It is all going to work out. Quinn will be waiting for you as soon as you feel ready to come home." Shelby said looking at the broken women on the stairs.

"I've called in a ride for you. It should be here in a few hours. That should give you enough time to pack, please call me if you need anything or would like to talk to Quinn." Shelby said passing her, her business card from her wallet.

"Thanks.." The women said and took the card.

Shortly after Quinn walked down the stairs with a few bags and past her mother on the stairs.

"Ready?" Shelby asked.

Quinn nodded and walked out of the house. Not even looking back at her mother.

"Quinn?" Just called. "Quinn! Come back! You're not even going to say goodbye!" She yelled as she slammed the front door behind her.

Shelby sighed. "She's just angry, it will pass." She said.

"Doubt it.." Judy laughed. "I've put her through hell these past few months- and well most of her life, really." She admitted. "I would hate me too." She sighed.

Shelby looked down towards the floor. This whole situation was heartbreaking.

"Well. This is the first step. Quinn will realize that you are only doing this to get better, and be a better mother. She knows that deep down." Shelby said.

"Yeah.." Judy sighed.

"Good luck Judy." Shelby said stepping out of the house and walking towards the SUV.

"What now?" Rachel asked, who was just confused at this point.

Shelby starting the car and looked into the rear-view mirror at Quinn who was looking out of the window and wiping her tears away silently.

"We go home." Shelby said answering Rachel's question.

 *******Glee*******

 **So, what did you guys think? Did Shelby handle it well? And what do you guys think about Quinn moving in with Shelby and Rachel for the time being? Will that go over smoothly or will Quinn raise havoc in the house? Of course she has never had to follow any rules, and could do as she pleases, I don't see Shelby letting that happen while she is under their roof.**

 **How will this affect Rachel? And Rachel's and Shelby's relationship? Do you think Rachel will be okay with 'sharing' her mom for a while with Quinn? Or will she become jealous? Something tells me that Quinn will be taking up a lot of Shelby's time…**

 **Thanks guys! Please review! If I get enough reviews I will post by the end of the week!**

 **Authors Quote: When I come across a review that is inappropriate, or rude it is as simple as me clicking a 'delete review' button, so as for the three reviews I received from the same 'guest' that weren't very pleasant- I would love to see you spend your time on something else that is more positive and useful! I hate to delete your reviews and see you only wasting your time. Choose kindness my friend, it feels better. :)**

 **Thanks guys! Forever grateful for your support.**

 **-Samantha**


	14. Chapter 14: Pushing it

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Thank you for all of your amazing reviews and thoughts about the story. Here is the next update! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Side Note: I don't plan on having Quinn stay with Rachel and Shelby long term, just a few chapters. Not to worry Rachel and Shelby will be back to normal soon enough, I just needed something to add as I was running out of ideas and having a bit of a writers block! Don't worry I'm sure you will all love this storyline over the next few chapters!**

Chapter 14: Pushing it

"Alright Rach, I want you to go upstairs and rest for the night, okay? Call me if you need anything.." Shelby said closing the front door as Rachel. Quinn and Shelby returned home.

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

She turned back to look at her exhausted daughter and gave a sympathetic smile before kissing her forehead and walking into the living room with Quinn.

"Okay Quinn, I guess we better you set up in the guest room.." Shelby said putting her purse on the coffee table.

Quinn simply nodded.

"How are you doing Quinn?" Shelby asked taking a seat on the couch and patting the spot beside her.

Quinn gave a short laugh. "About what? Being abandoned by my cheating father, or my mother going into rehab?" She said sitting down.

"How about how Quinn is feeling?" Shelby asked.

"Meh, I'll survive." Quinn shrugged. "I always do.." She said.

"You know Quinn, you don't have to be so brave all the time." Shelby pointed out.

"What's the use in being anything else?" Quinn asked.

Shelby nodded.

"I guess you're right, all I am saying is that it's okay not to be okay sometimes." Shelby smiled.

Quinn nodded.

"So. What now? How long am I going to be here?" Quinn asked.

"Well, until your mother is better. Typically a month usually does the trick.." Shelby sighed. Unfortunately she had seen many of her Broadway Co-stars enter into rehab centres either trying to find work, or being over worked with 7 shows a week and no time to spare for anything else but the New York lifestyle.

"Thank you- for um. Doing this.." Quinn said.

"Quinn, you don't have to thank me. I want to help you. Rachel and I love having you here, we want you to be happy with us, and feel like you're a part of the family while you are here." Shelby said leading into a perfect drift for the next conversation.

Quinn nodded and gave a small smile.

"Speaking of which, being part of the family means that there are some rules that I will need you to follow, now I know you are not used to structure, and even rules- but while you are staying here, you will have the same rules as Rachel." Shelby said wanting to get this conversation over with, as she could see that she would most likely be having to remind Quinn of the rules, more so than she would normally have to with Rachel.

"Yeah.. I figured that was coming." Quinn said with a slight eye roll.

"I'm afraid so.." Shelby said with a smirk.

"So, what are these rules?" Quinn asked picking at her nails, wanting to avoid this conversation all together, well knowing the likelihood of her following any of these rules was slim to none.

"Well, Rachel's curfew on school nights is 11." Shelby began.

"11? Puck and I are usually out until 12:30 at the earliest.." Quinn mocked.

"Well, not anymore." Shelby smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, how about 12?" Quinn bargined.

"Non negotiable. 11." Shelby said with no intention of budging.

"But-" Quinn began but took one glance at the look Shelby was giving her and stopped.

"Fine." Quinn huffed.

Shelby smiled.

"You are not to skip any classes at school, without my consent." Shelby continued but judging by the look on Quinn's face- that was already going to be a problem.

"Ha.. Okay." Quinn mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Shelby asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh, nothing." Quinn mumbled.

"Mhm. That's what I thought." She smirked.

"While you are under my roof, I am responsible for you, and I need to know where you are, who you are with, and when you are coming home.." Shelby said.

"Who are you the CIA?" Quinn laughed.

"No. I'm a mother." Shelby corrected.

"Okay detective.." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, that attitude you have, that's going to have to stop as well, while I can appreciate your humour Quinn, there is a time and a place, respect is a big thing in this house, as well as trust. Both of which you earn." Shelby pointed out.

Quinn nodded. She could understand what Shelby meant- of course this was a normal family, so she was beginning to understand how this whole thing worked.

"Sorry." Quinn said.

"That's okay, but please just tone it down. Okay?" Shelby asked.

"Okay." Quinn agreed.

"Alright, how about we go and get you settled in the guest room?" Shelby said standing up.

Quinn nodded and followed Shelby upstairs.

 ********Glee********

Knock Knock

"Rach?" Shelby said as she opened the door to Rachel curled up in her bed, watching Netflix on her laptop.

"Hey.." Rachel said sitting up and closing her laptop.

Shelby sat on the end of Rachel's bed and patted her foot under the blankets.

"How are you feeling Honey?" Shelby asked.

"I'm okay. I have a bit of a headache.." Rachel admitted.

"Okay, I'll get you some Tylenol." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded as Shelby walked into Rachel's bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet for some Tylenol. She returned to Rachel's bed and handed her two pills with a small glass of water.

Rachel took the medicine and sat back in her bed.

Silence came between the two for a moment before Rachel took the opportunity to start.

Rachel turned to the side and handed Shelby her laptop, phone and iPod.

Confusion came across Shelby's face as Rachel placed them in her lap. She was about to ask, but was sure Rachel was going somewhere with this, so she played along.

"Mom.. I am so incredibly sorry." Rachel began.

Shelby nodded as she continued.

"I know I should have never gone to New York. I should have called you right away. I messed up, big time. I am going to pay you back for everything. I promise. I know I am stupid for drinking, and even more stupid for leaving my drink somewhere, for it to be drugged. I am so sorry that I scared you like that, and to be honest I already know that I will never drink again. Ever." Rachel continued.

Shelby nodded again looking into Rachel's eyes, was this really happening, was her daughter giving herself the lecture? She continued to play along almost in amusement but kept a neutral face.

"I understand that I am going to be grounded for the rest of my life. I deserve it. I should have never done this, any of this. I was only trying to help and things got so out of hand, so fast. Quinn just needed help and I know I should have told you right away, I was just afraid. I will never do anything like this again. I promise." Rachel ended with a few tears forming in her eyes.

Shelby nodded and realized that Rachel was finished so she began.

"Well Rachel, you make a good case.." Shelby said seriously. Still playing along. Truth be told. She hadn't planned on grounding Rachel, she believed that she was truly just trying to help her friend, and the drinking was taken care of by her hospitalization- clearly punishment enough. She thought.

Rachel bowed her head and nodded almost waiting for Shelby's wrath to come out. She had been preparing all night for the mother of all talks and groundings after she had been sent upstairs when they got home. Rachel was convinced that her mom just needed time to figure out the many different ways she could kill her in that time.

Rachel held her breath as she waited.

"Rachel, I want you to understand just how bad this could have gotten." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded.

"And if this ever happens again. You will call me. Immediately. Is that understood?" Shelby said sternly.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"Well then, here you go." Shelby said handing Rachel's things back to her.

Confusion rushed over Rachel's face.

"I'm not grounding you Rachel." Shelby said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard that right? I'm not grounded?" Rachel said in shock.

"No. You're not." Shelby smiled. "You fully understand the consequences of what could have happened over the past few days. You even gave yourself the lecture." Shelby laughed.

"Oh.." Rachel said.

"Mhm. But just know that if this ever happens again.." Shelby began but was interrupted by Rachel.

"It won't. I swear." Rachel said raising her hands in innocents.

"Alright then." Shelby smiled pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Mom?" Rachel asked buried in her mothers embrace.

"Mhm." Shelby said still holding her daughter.

"Thank you for doing all of this for Quinn." Rachel said.

"Of course, Baby." Shelby said releasing her.

"Now, get some sleep." Shelby said standing up from the bed and making her way out of the room before turning the lights off and leaving Rachel to sleep.

Shelby walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water from the fridge before sitting down and taking a deep breath. What a day.

 ********Glee********

It had been a few days since Quinn had been staying with Shelby and Rachel. Things had been going smoothly for the most part.

"Shelby?" Quinn asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mhm?" Shelby said looking up from her laptop.

"I just wanted to let you know that Puck and I have plans tonight." Quinn said.

"Mhm, and what would those plans be?" She asked closing her laptop so that she could talk to Quinn.

"Well, we're just going to go see a movie or something." Quinn shrugged.

"Okay, just be sure to be home by 11." Shelby smiled.

"Yes Shelby." Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked off.

Quinn pulled out her phone and texted Puck.

Quinn: I said we were going to a movie, she bought it.

Puck: Awesome, I'll see you soon then."

Quinn threw her phone on the bed and walked into Rachel's room to hang out with her friend for a while.

"Hey." Quinn said taking a seat on the window seat in Rachel's room.

"Hey." Rachel said looking up from her book.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Reading.." Rachel said in an obvious tone.

"Oh. Right. Boring." Quinn laughed.

"It's not boring. It's relaxing." Rachel pointed out.

"Whatever you say." Quinn said. "What are you doing today?" Quinn asked.

"Um, probably just relaxing for the day. You?" Rachel said closing her book clearly realizing that Quinn wasn't going to leave her alone to read.

"Well, puck and I are going out later." Quinn said.

"Oh, that's nice. What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Quinn asked.

"Uh. I guess so." Rachel stated in a questioning tone.

"Well, puck has a friend on the football team whose brother is opening up Sonic, that new club downtown." Quinn began.

"Quinn! You can't go to a club. You're 15." Rachel said.

"Hello, fake ID. Please Berry, everyone goes to clubs.

"Oh and so my mom is just okay with you going to a club tonight?" Rachel scoffed.

"No she thinks I'm going to the movies." Quinn said in an obvious tone.

"Quinn.. My mom will kill you if she finds out." Rachel said with caution.

"Well she won't find out now, will she?" Quinn said.

"Whatever, it's your funeral. I'm not getting involved." Rachel said opening her book back up.

"Wanna come?" Quinn asked in an excited tone.

"What! No!" Rachel said closing her book once again.

"I can get you a fake ID!" Quinn said.

"Um. No." Rachel said. "That's illegal, and I'm never drinking again. Ever." She pointed out.

"You don't have to drink! Just come! Please?" Quinn asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"No." Rachel insisted and looked back down at her book.

"Fine.. Be boring then." Quinn scoffed before she got up. "Enjoy reading." Quinn laughed before she walked out of Rachel's room.

"I will." Rachel smiled slyly.

 ********Glee********

It was just after 7:00pm and Quinn was waiting for Puck to pick her up.

She was wearing a sweater, with a pair of track pants that were only overtop of her clubbing clothes.

Quinn entered the kitchen where Rachel and Shelby were sitting.

"Okay, well Puck should be here soon." Quinn said sitting down on a bar stool next to Rachel.

Rachel flipped the page in her magazine dramatically. "Little warm for a sweater and track pants, isn't it Quinn?" Rachel asked sarcastically knowing it must have been covering other clothes.

"Well, it gets cold in the theatre sometimes.." Quinn admitted looking at her friend with annoyance.

"That's true." Shelby nodded. "What movie are you guys seeing?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, we're not sure yet. We usually like to pick when we get there." Quinn said.

"Oh okay." Shelby said. "What theatre are you going to?" Shelby asked.

Quinn froze for a moment before hearing the sound of a car beeping outside.

"Oh that must be Puck." Quinn said as she quickly made her way out of the room.

"Ha. Saved by the bell.." Rachel mumbled with an eye-roll.

"What was that Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I was reading." Rachel lied.

"Quinn! Remember 11 o'clock!" Shelby said as Quinn walked out of the door.

"Okay!" Quinn yelled back before closing the door.

 ********Glee********

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight." Shelby smiled walking into the living-room where Rachel was sitting.

"I guess so." Rachel sighed.

"Wow, don't sound so excited." Shelby joked as she sat down.

"How about a movie?" Shelby asked.

"Okay." Rachel smiled. The truth was she loved spending time with Shelby, especially now that Quinn was staying with them, Rachel had been hoping for some time with just Shelby. However, she was irritated at Quinn for going out to a club and lying to Shelby. She decided to shake it off and spend some quality time with her mom.

 ********Glee********

It was around 10:45 and there was still no sign of Quinn. Rachel kept checking her phone anxiously for a text message from her friend as she texted her at 10:30 to remind her of the time, but still nothing.

"Everything okay Babe?" Shelby asked looking down at her daughter who was leaning on her chest as they watched the movie.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel said breaking her nervous thoughts.

"You keep checking your phone." Shelby pointed out.

"Oh, I was just texting Finn." Rachel lied.

"Oh okay." Shelby said as she turned over to see the time herself.

"Hmm. 10:50.." Shelby sighed. "Well Quinn has ten minutes to make it home. I wonder what is taking so long- there movie should be over by now." Shelby said.

"Oh. Maybe they're stuck in traffic?" Rachel said trying to cover for her friend. As irritated as she was, Quinn was still her best friend, or course she had to cover for her.

"Well, I don't think there is much traffic at close to 11pm on Wednesday." Shelby laughed.

"Yeah it's pretty late I guess." Rachel shrugged.

"Speaking of which, I think someone should be getting to bed." Shelby said taping Rachel's nose with a smile.

"Mom.." Rachel whined.

"Rach, come on. You know how early you like to get up, may as well get a good nights sleep." Shelby said.

"Can't I just wait for Quinn?" Rachel asked. She was desperate to see the scene that would unfold between Quinn and her mother whenever she decided to arrive home.

"No. As it seems, Quinn has already missed her curfew, and we are going to have to have a chat." Shelby sighed.

"I'm going to call her now, so I'm going to need you to go upstairs and get ready for bed. If she's not home soon, I will be going out to look for her." Shelby said standing up from the couch.

"Oh mom, I'm sure she's fine. You don't have to do that." Rachel said nervously.

"Unfortunately yes I do. But it's not for you to worry about." Shelby pointed out.

"Goodnight Rachel." Shelby said walking into the kitchen and pulling out her phone from her purse.

Rachel rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs.

She immediately texted Quinn again and told her that Shelby was already planning on going out to look for her if she wasn't home soon. But again after a few moments there was no response.

Rachel began to worry. What if something did happen.

Instantly Rachel was thrown into a flashback of their last party and what had happened to her. What if Quinn was drugged? Or got too drunk? All of the thoughts raced through her mind as she paced the room waiting for some kind of response from her friend.

Rachel decided to call her.

No answer, straight to voice mail.

Rachel continued to pace the room.

Rachel looked over at her alarm clock that read close to midnight and began to really worry.

She heard Shelby's footsteps coming up the stairs and hopped into her bed turning the lights off in the same movement.

Shelby knocked before opening the door.

"Rachel, I'm going to drive down to the movies, and see what's going on." She whispered into the room.

"Mom, wait.." Rachel said sitting up and facing Shelby. "Quinn's not there." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Shelby said turning on the light.

"Quinn, she um. She isn't at the movies. She's um.." Rachel hesitated.

"She's where Rachel?" Shelby said sternly.

"She's at a club." Rachel said avoiding her mothers angry glare.

Shelby felt her body fill with anger as she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Did she text you that?" Shelby snapped.

"Well, no." Rachel said still avoiding eye contact. "I sort of knew the whole time, she told me her plans this afternoon she was going to that new club Sonic downtown" Rachel admitted.

"Excuse me?" Shelby seethed.

Rachel shifted in her bed nervously at her mothers angry glare. Instantly she regretted ever saying anything.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said quickly.

"We will talk about this later, right now, it looks like I am going to have to go to a club and find Quinn." Shelby said sternly before walking out of Rachel's room and closing the door behind her.

"Mom! Wait!" Rachel called.

"Goodnight Rachel." Shelby responded through the closed door as she walked down the stairs.

"Great Rachel… Just great!" she sighed to herself falling back onto her bed.

She had really done it now.

 ********Glee********

 **Uh oh! How do you think this will turn out? Poor Rachel, always getting stuck in the middle of things, but then again how many times can she promise Shelby she will go to her and tell her the truth before she actually does it. I think Shelby has had enough of Rachel keeping things from her, so as much as Shelby is upset with Quinn, I think Rachel is also in the hot seat.**

 **I think Quinn is just misunderstood. She hasn't had a real 'parent' in her life and I think that adjusting to all of Shelby's rules has been a challenge for her, but pushing Shelby this far? I can't see that ending well.**

 **What do you think? Should Rachel have told Shelby from the beginning? Or should she have just not said anything at all? Why do you think Rachel continues to not go to Shelby with a problem? Is it trust issues? How do you think Shelby should handle this one with Quinn, and with Rachel? She sure has her hands full.**

 **Thanks guys! I will keep my eye out in the reviews for suggestions on where to go with this situation in the next chapter! Please review! I love reading your thoughts, ideas, and suggestions, it keeps me writing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Samantha**


	15. Chapter 15: Opening Up

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the anticipated update and the aftermath of Quinn's night out. Shelby has had enough in this chapter, to say the least so you do see the Coach Corcoran come out of her. But she is only doing it because she loves and cares for both Rachel and Quinn. She's just frustrated.**

 **Thank you to the 3 of you who left absolutely amazing reviews, I would really appreciate it if we could have some more on this chapter though guys! There are a lot of followers to this story and I would love it if you could take some time to review! I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions!**

 **Anyways enough rambling! Here you go!**

Chapter 15: Opening Up

Shelby gripped her steering wheel tightly as she drove through Lima towards the downtown area.

She couldn't believe Quinn had not only lied to her, but had gone out clubbing! After everything they had been through last week! And she dragged Rachel into the lie as well! She was fuming.

As Shelby put the car in park when she arrived at Sonic, she took a few calming breaths before opening her car door and heading into the club.

"ID?" The bouncer said as Shelby tried to walk into the club.

"Really?" Shelby scoffed. "You'll ask me for ID, but you have no problems letting in a minor!" She snapped whipping out her driver's licence and handing it to the bouncer.

"Lady, I have no idea what you're talking about. I check all of the ID's." He defended.

"Hmm. We'll see about that." She snapped as she walked through the doors.

Shelby pushed past a number of drunken college students as she scaled the club looking for Quinn.

She was having no luck until she saw the DJ booth off to the side and had an idea.

She pushed past the groups of dancing people and made her way up to the booth.

"Hey!" Shelby said loudly over the music. "Listen, my daughter's friend is here, she's underage and I need to find her- do you think you could make an announcement." She said loudly.

The DJ laughed and shook his head. "Nah lady, come on I've got a whole club dancing here. Sorry about the kid but.. She's only having fun, chill mommy." He slurred.

Shelby rolled her eyes and pulled a 20 out of her purse handing it to the DJ.

"Please!" She yelled.

The DJ looked down for a moment "iight, fine." He said handing her the mic and taking the money.

Quinn was off to the side dancing with a group of people when she instantly froze as she saw Shelby getting onto the stage.

"Shit! Puck! We have to go NOW!" Quinn said dragging his arm behind her.

"Quinn, what? What's wrong?" He said until he noticed what was happening. But it was too late. The music had been cut and Shelby stood on stage with a microphone as the crowd boo'd.

"Hey! Hey! Listen! This will only take a second." She said hushing the audience.

"I am looking for a 15 year old girl, blonde hair, blue eyes. She's underage and isn't supposed to be here." Shelby continued.

"Oh come on Lady!" Came from the crowd."BOOOOO!" The crowd started to cheer.

"HEY! Ether you find Quinn, or I will call the cops with their drug sniffing dogs!" Shelby snapped.

That got the crowd into action quickly.

A few short moments later Quinn was being pointed at as she tried to make her way out of the club but was caught by two men who lifted her up above the crowd.

"Hey! Put me down!" Quinn snapped as she tried to wiggle free.

"Hey! We found her!" The crowd cheered as they pushed Quinn forward in the crowd in almost a stage diving motion. Puck reached for Quinn but was pushed back by one of the bouncers, he thought for a quick moment about what to do- then took one look at Shelby standing on the DJ stage and took off out of the doors.

"Puck! Puck! Where the hell are you going!" Quinn called while being carried towards the stage looking back at her boyfriend running out of the club.

Shelby stood on the stage glaring at Quinn the moment, she could make eye contact.

She picked up the mic and said thank you before handing it back to the DJ as the music came back on.

Quinn was lifted and pushed onto the stage right in front of Shelby before she bent down to Quinn's level and whispered harshly into her ear.

"I told you. Not to mess with me." Shelby growled before gripping Quinn's arm and dragging her to her feet.

"Shelby! I'm sorry! Please!" Quinn said quickly as the women dragged her out of the club.

"SAVE IT!" Shelby boomed as they made their way out of the clubs doors and faced the bouncer once again.

"Way to do your job! She is only 15 years old!" Shelby snapped.

"Listen lady. I checked her ID." He defended crossing his arms.

Shelby glared at Quinn for a moment before letting her go and snatching Quinn's small purse away from her and opening it to find a fake ID.

Shelby took a deep breath and gear Quinn a harsh look before taking it out and handing it to the bouncer.

"Well it's fake. Maybe you should get a better system." She snapped handing it to the bouncer and dragging Quinn away with her.

"Wait! That's mine." Quinn said turning around to grab the ID.

"Not anymore it's not." Shelby said continuing to walk towards the car.

 *******Glee*******

Shelby and Quinn drove home in complete silence.

Shelby was trying to calm her anger and was lost in her thoughts about what had just happened. While Quinn stared out in anger of being dragged out of the club like some little kid, and about Puck for just leaving her.

They arrived home and Shelby put the car into park.

"Get inside, and sit on the couch." Shelby said without looking at the girl and closing the car door.

Quinn followed and sat on the couch in the living room crossing her arms against her chest.

"Was that really necessary?" Quinn scoffed. "You dragged me out of there like some little kid! I'm not 5!" She snapped as Shelby walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry, are you 21? Because I'm almost certain that the legal drinking age is 21, and you are 15. Therefore yes, you were a 'little kid' in there." Shelby scoffed standing with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever" Quinn mumbled, rolling her eyes and looking off to the side.

" _Watch yourself."_ Shelby seethed.

Quinn continued to avert eye contact before Shelby had, had enough and started to lose her cool.

"You cannot take off from **MY** house when you are in **MY** care and go out clubbing! You are only 15 years old! Anything could have happened!" Shelby snapped.

"Whatever, like you care!" Quinn snapped back.

"In fact I do care Quinn, I care a great deal about you, but you keep pushing me away with your attitude, and your behaviour! You have people who care about you but if you aren't willing to let this wall you have down, your life if going to be very lonely." Shelby pointed out with a raised voice.

Shelby's words hit home for Quinn it was true, she did put walls up, but she never thought anyone else noticed them. Still she couldn't back down yet.

"I was just having fun! Will you calm down!" Quinn yelled.

"NO! I will not calm down, and you will stop speaking to me that way." Shelby yelled.

Rachel heard the commotion coming from downstairs and gulped, she had never heard her mother this angry before, she crept out of her room and sat at the top of the stairs listening to the fight in the living room.

"Fine, can you just yell at me in the morning- I'm tired." Quinn said standing up and attempting to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't. Sit down." Shelby snapped but Quinn continued walking out of the room. "Don't you dare walk out of this room. We are not finished here." Shelby snapped.

"Whatever." Quinn mumbled and was about to turn the corner and walk up the stairs when Shelby had finally had enough. She wasn't sure what had happened inside of her but she had officially snapped. She took a few steps towards Quinn and caught her arm, pulling her back.

Quinn tried to wiggle free but instantly froze as Shelby raised her hand and brought it down hard on Quinn's bottom.

Rachel jumped at the sound. No way. Had her mother just swatted Quinn!

She had never swatted Rachel in the entire time that they had lived together. Rachel sat in shock as she listened for what would happen next. This was better than a Broadway show! Rachel thought to herself.

Shelby looked down at Quinn, never releasing eye contact. Quinn's eyes filled with tears as much as she tried to avoid it. For a moment, the two just stood and stared at each other as Shelby still had a firm grip on her upper arm more than willing to deliver another swat to Quinn's backside if she decided to argue about this anymore.

"You.. You. You hit me!" Quinn cried.

"I swatted you. And if you don't want another one, I suggest you go and sit on the couch like I have asked." Shelby said sternly.

Quinn looked up at the women and thought for a moment, but Shelby's eyes that seemed to be saying 'try me' so she followed the women's instructions.

Quinn sat on the couch as Shelby said a small 'thank God' in her mind and sighed in relief before turning around continuing their conversation.

Quinn sat quietly looking off to the side before Shelby sat down next to her.

"Quinn, look at me." Shelby said now realizing that the yelling was finally over and they could talk calmly.

Quinn didn't budge. Shelby reached out and turned her chin gently so that she was facing her.

"What you did tonight, was unacceptable. You knew the rules and you chose to break them and for that there will be consequences." Shelby began.

Quinn just nodded.

"You are grounded for 1 week. You will not be leaving the house unless you are with me, I will be taking away your phone and you will not be allowed to use Rachel's computer." She continued.

"I've never been grounded before." Quinn said quietly.

Shelby wasn't entirely shocked by the comment Quinn had no idea what structure and rules even were. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Shelby smirked.

"Quinn, I want to be able to help you. But I can't do that if you keep pushing me away. I'm trying my best here, but I'm going to need you to try to." Shelby said calmly.

"I guess it's just easier this way." Quinn said looking off to the side.

"What's easier?" Shelby said moving a bit closer to the girl.

"Pushing people away, if I push people away.. Then no one will get close enough to hurt me." Quinn said honestly. "I'm sick of being hurt and let down by everyone, so why bother trying" Quinn said.

"But Quinn, who are you letting down by pushing everyone who cares about you away?" Shelby said.

"Everyone.." Quinn sighed.

"No. It's not anyone else." Shelby corrected.

Quinn looked confused.

"Me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. You." Shelby said putting her arm around the girl.

"You are letting yourself down by not letting others care for you, you don't have to do it all by yourself at 15.." Shelby pointed out.

"Everyone always gives up on me anyways though, so what's the point?" Quinn asked in almost a rhetorical sense.

"Not everyone." Shelby pointed out. "I'm not going to give up on you Quinn." She said honestly.

"You're not?" Quinn asked letting a few tears form in her eyes.

"No. As long as you are here, under my roof, and even after that. I am not ever going to give up on you. You can give me attitude, sneak out, break the rules and yell all you want, I will not give up on you." Shelby said honestly.

Quinn nodded.

"You will just end up spending a lot of time in your room." Shelby laughed.

Quinn let out a small smile.

"Quinn, I know that somewhere down there inside of you the real Quinn, the smart, funny, beautiful, and wonderful 15 year old is dying to come out. You need to let your walls down and let her out more often." Shelby pointed out. "Because I'm getting a small glimpse of her right now, and she is lovely." She smiled moving a piece of Quinn's hair out of her face.

"Thank you Shelby." Quinn smiled. "No one has ever really talked to me like this before." She admitted.

"I know." Shelby nodded. "And all that is going to change, I am here for you, and when your mother gets better, she will be here for you. You aren't alone anymore Quinn." As said placing a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead.

Shelby and Quinn stood up together and shared a meaningful hug after their talk.

"My butt hurts." Quinn admitted reaching back.

"Oh please, you got one swat." Shelby laughed. She had gotten many more than just one swat in her day with her mother. In fact, she could now realize what had come over her in that moment. She was possessed by her mother. Shelby let out a small laugh at the thought.

"Hey! It hurt!" Quinn argued.

"It was meant to. I'm glad that it allowed us to have this talk." Shelby pointed out. "You know you wouldn't have sat down without it." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess so." Quinn admitted blushing slightly. "Let's not make a regular habit of that." Quinn said.

"I won't, if you won't." Shelby winked. "It's all up to you my dear." She smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Shelby and Quinn turned back at the sound of a creek on the stairs.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, I really hope that isn't you listening to a private conversation when you should have been in bed hours ago." Shelby said towards the staircase sternly. Well knowing her daughter had been on the stairs eavesdropping.

Rachel froze. Crap. Stupid stairs! She thought to herself.

As quiet as Rachel could she turned back and made it back into her bedroom quickly.

But Shelby heard the footsteps and rolled her eyes. What was she going to do with that one. She thought to herself.

"Phone." Shelby said holding her hand out towards Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and handed her phone to Shelby.

"Alright, up to bed." Shelby said guiding Quinn to the stairs. "Goodnight." Shelby smiled sweetly at Quinn's annoyance in being grounded.

"Goodnight." Quinn mumbled walking up the stairs. This sucked.

 *******Glee*******

Morning came early in the Corcoran home, of course no one really ended up going to bed until towards 3:00am, so it was a late morning.

Rachel was the first one up, as usual. She walked downstairs and in Pj's and housecoat to get herself some breakfast. Shortly after Quinn had pulled herself out of bed and joined Rachel in the kitchen.

Quinn sat down on the bar stool next to Rachel.

"How was the movie last night Quinn?" Rachel smiled mischievously.

"Very funny Rachel." Quinn said rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope your night out was worth being grounded for a week." Rachel laughed in amusement at Quinn's situation. At least it wasn't her.

"In fact. It was. So mind your own business." Quinn snapped.

"I agree." Shelby said sternly walking into the kitchen and towards the fridge.

Rachel's laughter immediately stopped.

"Rachel, I need to speak with you, upstairs please." Shelby said pulling out a coffee mug.

"Mom.." Rachel whined. "I didn't even do anything." She argued.

"Now." Shelby said.

"I want to stay down here." Rachel said crossing her arms.

Shelby was faced towards the counter making her coffee when Rachel began to argue. Shelby closed her eyes and shook her head. This was the last thing she needed first thing in the morning. But then suddenly it had occurred to her that if Rachel wanted to stay downstairs to have this conversation that she could make a better point about the late night eavesdropping Rachel had done last night.

"Alright fine." Shelby said turning around. "You want to stay downstairs, then I guess that's only fair considering you listened in on mine and Quinn's conversation last night." Shelby said with a stern look towards her daughter.

"I did no such thing!" Rachel defended weakly.

"We heard you." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Innocent until proven guilty Quinn." Rachel said turning around with a pointed finger towards her.

Quinn rolled her eyes again. Leave it to Rachel to turn everything into a criminal defence case. For the dramatics of course.

"Rachel, it would be best for you not to be lying right now." Shelby pointed out.

"I'm not." Rachel insisted straightening her posture.

Shelby rose her eyebrow at her daughter and crossed her arms.

The intense staring only lasted a few short seconds until Rachel gave in to the look her mother was shooting her.

"Alright fine." Rachel said throwing her hands in the air. "I was listening." She said.

"Mhm. That's what I thought" Shelby said with a short nod.

"I don't understand why I am the one getting in trouble here. I did nothing wrong." Rachel insisted.

"Oh really? You think so?" Shelby said sternly.

Rachel nodded confidently.

"So you weren't dishonest with me about where Quinn actually was last night? After you promised me after our last conversation that you would always come to me. Then you didn't eavesdrop on a private conversation in the middle of the night when you were supposed to be in bed." Shelby pointed out.

Rachel was about to say something but then stopped her self thinking for a moment. Rachel's defence weakened.

"Exactly. You're grounded Rachel. No phone no laptop until I say otherwise." Shelby said sternly.

"What!" Rachel shouted. "I am an innocent bystander. This is absurd!" She said stomping her foot for emphasis.

Quinn laughed at Rachel's dramatics before Shelby turned around and shot her a look. She stopped and continued eating her breakfast.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Rachel." Shelby said honestly. "Next time I hope you can be honest with me, and learn not to eavesdrop on a private conversation." Shelby said pouring herself some cereal.

"I have plans with Finn!" Rachel insisted.

"Well, you're just going to have to cancel those plans." Shelby said.

"No! This is so unfair." Rachel said stomping her foot.

"Maybe you need to go and spend some time in your bedroom to understand why this is fair." Shelby pointed out sternly.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled.

"Upstairs. Now." Shelby said pointing to the stairs.

Quinn felt a 'Rachel Berry' storm out coming. She was excited to watch. They were always good in glee. She thought to herself continuing to take small bites of her breakfast as she watched in amusement.

"Fine!" Rachel yelled and turned on her heels storming towards the stairs.

"Apparently I don't matter anymore!" She yelled as she walked into her room and slammed the door.

Shelby sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was in over her head with all of this teenage angst.

"And scene!" Quinn called clapping her hands together like a movie scroll.

Shelby shot her a disapproving look and Quinn just ducked out of the kitchen. She thought it was funny.

Shelby took a long sip of her coffee and sat on a bar stool massaging her temples.

It was too early for this.

 *******Glee*******

 **Poor Shelby. She really has her hands full. What did you guys think? Is Shelby being a bit to hard on Rachel? That last comment when Rachel was storming up the stairs is a bit concerning, maybe she's starting to feel a bit jealous. I'm sure they will work it out.**

 **How did you like the scene with Quinn and Shelby? Some tough love fore sure, but I think that is what she needed, maybe this will be the turning point for Quinn.**

 **Sneak Peaks:**

 **The next chapter will include Quinn's first visit with her Sober Mom so get ready for that emotional roller coaster, also Rachel will be getting an unexpected offer that would make her dreams come true, Rachel believes that her Mother won't approve so she is conflicted about telling her before she accepts. Will Rachel do the right thing and be honest with Shelby? (finally) You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lessons Learned

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **I am so excited to share this update with you! I really pushed though today and finished up the editing process in order to have it up by this evening. I do believe this is one of the longest chapters so far in the story, so enjoy!**

 **There are several pretty emotional moments in this chapter, Quinn and Judy will have their moment at the rehab centre as promised in the sneak peek, and Shelby is right there to pick up the pieces when things don't go as planned.**

 **Rachel and Shelby get into a pretty heated argument that causes Rachel to say something to her mother that she thought she could never say to Shelby. Things get pretty heated and emotional after that, but they will work it out, they always do. The news I had mentioned in last weeks sneak peak will be going into the next chapter and I'm sure you will all really love that storyline.**

 **Also! Nana is back in this chapter! I know many of you are a big fan of Shelby's Mother, so she will be making an appearance in this chapter, and possibly the next.**

 **Anyways! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Lessons Learned

It had been just two days since Quinn and Rachel had been grounded.

Shelby found herself sitting in her bedroom flipping through a magazine trying to have a few moments of relaxation before heading downstairs and joining the girls for breakfast.

It hadn't been the easiest past few days on Shelby. She was defiantly being pushed to her limits, but not with Quinn, but with Rachel. She found this surprising as she hadn't normally seen this side of Rachel, I mean sure, she had her dramatic storm outs and diva attitude at times, but not like this. Shelby was feeling extremely frustrated but wasn't going to let it get to her. Or at least try not to let it get to her.

Shelby sighed and finally got out of bed, walking over towards her bathroom she let out a small sigh and said a mental prayer to God that today would be better also apologized if this was some kind of karmatic revenge or payback for all of things she put her own mother though at that age.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was much worse than Rachel and Quinn put together. She chuckled slightly at the thought as she brushed her teeth looking into the mirror.

 **-Glee-**

"Morning." Quinn said walking into the kitchen and taking the orange juice from the fridge.

Rachel huffed slightly looking down at her magazine.

"Really Rachel? How long are you going to blame me for this!" Quinn snapped.

"For as long as I am grounded over nothing!" Rachel snapped back.

"Fine. Be mad at me all you want, it's not going to get you anywhere." Quinn said turning back around and putting the juice back.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled.

"That's your response to everything these days." Quinn said with an eye roll.

"I don't understand why you're so chipper this morning. You're grounded too." Rachel said.

"Because I'm not 5, like some people." Quinn huffed.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Rachel snapped standing up.

"It means that you are acting like a baby, you didn't get your way, and you're grounded so you're taking it out on everyone around you, rather than just sucking it up, and dealing with it." Quinn pointed out calmly not wanting to add to Rachel's yelling.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen when she heard the girls fighting.

"Shut up Quinn, you have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel said angrily with a raised voice.

"See." Quinn pointed out almost egging Rachel on, but not on purpose, she wasn't wrong. Rachel was being a little over the top over the past few days.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel yelled louder than she expected.

Shelby turned the corner into the kitchen and with a stern look focused her attention on her daughter.

"Rachel!" Shelby scolded. "That's enough." She said attempting to descalate the fight between the girls.

"Are you kidding me! She started it!" Rachel snapped.

Shelby sighed. Are we seriously starting the day like this, she thought to herself. She took a calming breath before addressing her daughter, she wasn't going to fight with her. Not anymore.

"Rachel, I think you need to take some time upstairs and cool off." Shelby said calmly.

"What! Why? What about her!" Rachel pointed in Quinn's direction.

"She isn't the one yelling and causing a scene." Shelby pointed out again calmly. Feeding into Rachel's fits wasn't something Shelby was planning on doing this morning.

"You always take her side!" Rachel yelled and stood in anger glaring at her mother. Until Shelby broke the silence.

"You need to go upstairs please, I will come up and talk with you in a little while, you need to cool off." Shelby said trying to reason with her child.

"I do not!" Rachel yelled stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

Quinn sat quietly and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Rachel, please. Upstairs." Shelby said once more beginning to lose her calm voice.

"No.." Rachel mumbled.

Shelby sighed before looking at her angry teenager standing in front of her acting like a toddler. She had just about enough of Rachel's behaviour.

"Rachel. I am going to count to three, and if you are not upstairs in your bedroom by the time I am finished, I will be adding another week onto your grounding. The choice is yours." Shelby said straightening her posture.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Was her mother serious?! She wasn't 5 years old! Really! Counting to three. Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts as Shelby began to count.

"One." She said giving her daughter a stern look.

Rachel thought for a moment, she still had all of this fire built up inside of her. But she was also quickly realizing that her mother wasn't playing games. She defanitly did not want to be grounded for another week over this.

"Two." Shelby said more sternly.

Rachel gave in and rolled her eyes turning around and heading for the stairs. But not before she had one final phrase left in her. sRachel stormed up the stairs and turned her head back around just enough that she could still see her mother and said the four words that every teenager always resorts to in an argument.

"I HATE YOU!" Rachel yelled continuing to storm up the stairs.

Shelby was taken back by the phrase. Lord knows she had spat that one at her mother a few times, but hearing it herself felt differently. She felt hurt, a kind of hurt that she hadn't felt before. She tried her best not to let it get to her, but suddenly felt a warm tear fall from her eye and onto her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

Rachel slammed her bedroom door behind her and both Quinn and Shelby jumped at the sound.

Quinn sat in shock. She wasn't sure if she should say anything at this moment. She could see the hurt written all over Shelby's face as much as she was trying to hide it.

Shelby stood for a moment on thought before she continued to pour out some cereal.

"Quinn, the centre called and your mother has visitation this morning. Would you like to go?" Shelby asked moving past the subject.

Quinn nodded.

"Alright then, go and get yourself ready okay?" Shelby said sitting down on a bar stool.

Quinn nodded once again before getting off her chair and walking towards the women. Quinn wrapped her arms around Shelby's shoulders and hugged her.

Shelby was taken a bit off guard by Quinn's hug, but accepted it and wrapped one of her arms around her.

"She didn't mean that." Quinn said quietly releasing the hug.

"I know." Shelby nodded. "No worries. Go ahead and get ready okay?" Shelby said.

As soon as Quinn was out of sight, Shelby let a few of her stray tears fall. She grabbed her coffee and headed out on the back deck for a quick phone call she knew she needed to make.

She pulled out her phone and rested it against her cheek.

"Mom?" Shelby said with emotion as she heard her mom answer the phone.

"Shelby? Is everything okay?" Susan said immediately noticing the emotion in her daughter voice. Mothers intuition.

"She said she hated me." Shelby said through her tears.

"Oh Honey.." Susan said in comfort.

 **-Glee-**

Rachel sat with her back against her bedroom door holding her knees up to her chest.

She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. Of course she didn't mean it. It just happened. She had never said those words to her fathers, not even once. Of course, she wasn't the type of teenager to have outbursts like that until now. She couldn't understand what was happening, she didn't even know why she was angry anymore she just was, at Quinn, at Shelby at herself. She was just feeling very confused and emotional.

She let out her tears as she hugged her knees tightly trying to comfort herself thinking about how Shelby must be feeling. After everything she had done for Rachel, all the love she had given her, only to be told that she was hated? Rachel felt terrible.

She sat up and made it onto her bed pulling a pillow close to her chest.

Would this be it? Had she officially pushed Shelby away? Rachel cringed at the thought of finally being given up on. She had nowhere else to go. As she sat and cried her emotions overloaded into not only the fight with her mother, but her jealousy of Quinn's new relationship with her mom, her anger, and her fathers death in general. She had so many built up emotions. It was just time to let it all out and fall apart.

 **-Glee-**

A short while later Quinn was dressed and ready to go, Shelby was waiting for her in the kitchen after the phone call with her own mother.

"Ready?" Shelby asked Quinn.

"Mhm.." Quinn nodded.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked.

Quinn looked confused and looked down at her outfit and nodded.

"No Quinn, I know you are physically ready, but I mean emotionally. This may be hard for you. Your mom is sober for the first time in a long time, and you are going to be able to talk to her today, and let it out, all of these feelings you have about what has happened.. I just want to make sure you are ready?" Shelby said with care for the young girl.

"Oh.." Quinn realized. "Yes, I'm ready." She nodded.

"Okay, let's get going. It's about a three hour drive." Shelby said grabbing her keys from the counter and walking towards the door with Quinn.

"I'm just going to go up and check on Rachel, hold on." Shelby said running up the stairs. "Go ahead and wait in the car." Shelby said.

Quinn nodded and headed out of the front door.

Shelby knocked on Rachel's door twice before opening the door slowly revealing the sleeping teen hugging a pillow with tear stained checks.

Shelby sighed at the sight. "Oh Rachel, what am I going to do with you.." She whispered lifting her covers over her sleeping teen.

She placed a soft kiss on her daughter forehead, not hard enough to wake her and whispered. "I know you didn't mean it. I love you." Rachel didn't stir what so ever as she left her daughter's room and walked down the stairs.

Shelby locked the door behind her and met Quinn in the car.

"Ready?" Shelby said starting the car.

Quinn nodded.

 **-Glee-**

A few hours later, Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she stretched and let out a yawn.

She turned to see the time on her alarm clock. 3:00pm! She had been sleeping since at least noon.

She got out of bed and opened her bedroom door with caution, looking both ways in the hallway before leaving her bedroom and heading downstairs.

She could smell her mother's coffee brewing in and tip toed towards the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen nervously at the open fridge before getting the courage to say something.

"Mom?" Rachel said softly.

Quickly the fridge was closed but it wasn't her mother standing on the other side.

"Nana?" Rachel said in confusion. "I thought you were my mom." She said in a confused tone looking around the room for her mom.

"Mhm.. Well your mother took Quinn to the rehab centre for family visitation." She said walking towards her granddaughter and pulling her in for a warm hug.

"But it's lovely to see you too Rachel." She said as she kissed her forehead.

"Oh sorry.." Rachel smiled. "I'm happy to see you too." She said.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Susan asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Does my mom know you're here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yes, she called me in fact." Susan said. "It was the strangest thing, she called me earlier in tears telling me a story about how her daughter had told her that she hated her." Susan said. "But I thought, no way, that couldn't be true not my granddaughter." She said.

Rachel's face fell at the thought of causing her mom to cry, also about the fact that her Nana had now known what she had said also.

"It is true." Rachel said in barely a whisper.

"I see." Susan said with a nod. "Come on. I think it's time we had a little talk." She said wrapping her arm around her granddaughter and walking towards the couch.

 **-Glee-**

"Hello, we are here to see Judy Fabray. This is her daughter Quinn." Shelby said to the receptionist at the front desk.

Quinn looked around at the front lobby of the rehab centre. It was nice. Defiantly not what she was expecting. It looked more like a big home than a rehab centre.

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts as she receptionist handed Quinn a visitor's pass and had her sign in.

"As she is a minor we will need you to accompany her into the family room, but you are able to sit off to the side." She said also handing Shelby a pass.

"Paul!" The receptionist called to a fellow worker. Paul walked over to the desk. "Yes Kelly?" He asked.

"Would you please take these ladies up to the family room?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said guiding Shelby and Quinn towards the main stairs.

"Thank you." Shelby said to the receptionist as they walked with Paul.

 **-Glee-**

"Here you are." Paul said opening the door for both ladies.

"Thank you." Quinn said following Shelby into the room. She looked around at the furniture and the big windows. The room was white but with blue and yellow decor, very calming and relaxing, there was a big painting of a beach on the main wall, and a number of positive quotes on the walls in frames and canvases. There were a number of families visiting together in different spaces around the room, even a few kids.

Quinn said down with Shelby as she waited for her mother nervously.

Quinn bounced her knee up and down quickly as she watched the door and waited for it to open.

"You okay?" Shelby asked breaking her trance.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." Quinn shrugged.

Shelby gave Quinn a questioning look. That said 'I think I know you a bit better than that. '

But before Shelby could say anything else the door opened and there stood Quinn's mother. She smiled slightly when she saw Quinn and walked over to her daughter.

She was wearing black track pants and a grey sweater with her hair tied back. Quinn wasn't used to seeing her without a dress and makeup on.

"Quinine.." Judy said with some emotion. "I've missed you." She said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Quinn hesitated for a moment and then returned the hug, not feeling totally sure if she wanted to.

Shelby saw the hesitation in Quinn's eyes and raises her hands slightly and lowering them slowly signalling Quinn to let her walls down.

Quinn read the signal and took a deep breath. Shelby was right. She had to give her mother a chance.

They sat down on a couch off to the side and Shelby made her way over to a chair nearby, close enough that she could hear the conversation, in case Quinn needed her but far enough away to give the mother and daughter some privacy.

"So, how have you been?" Judy asked.

"Okay, I guess." Quinn shrugged.

Quinn noticed her mothers hands shaking and furrowed her eyebrows.

Just noticed her daughter looking at her hands. "Don't worry Honey. It's just the withdrawal. I'm fine." She said.

"Oh." Quinn said.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. It's normal. Two weeks sober today." She added.

"That's good." Quinn nodded.

"I miss you Quinn." Judy said with emotion.

"It's only been two weeks. It's not like you paid any attention to me before anyways, so you can't miss me that much." Quinn said coldly.

Judy's heart felt that one. But it was true. And Quinn had every right to be angry.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Judy said.

"Mhm.. I've heard that before. Then you just start drinking again." Quinn said. "Why should I believe anything you say?" Quinn asked.

"Because I love you. And I'm sorry. This time it's different." Judy tried to explain.

"We'll see." Quinn half laughed. She wasn't trying to be cruel, but she was hurt and angry. Her mother had put her through a lot.

"Quinn. I'm trying here. I need you to try to." Judy practically begged.

"Well I needed you, I needed my mom, I needed your love and you were never there so why should I be there for you." Quinn said.

"Because I've changed. I'm ready to get sober, and for good. I'm really trying here Quinn. Give me a chance. I'm your mother.." Judy pleaded.

"Your not my mother! You never were my mother! You were my roommate. When was the last time you hugged me, or told me you loved me! Huh! When was the last time you made sure I was at school on time, or didn't stay out too late. That's what mothers do! I never knew that until I moved in with Shelby! She has loved me more in two weeks than I have felt in 15 years from you!" Quinn said with emotion building up.

Shelby's heart broke as Quinn's vulnerable raising voice, also with what she had said about not feeling loved for her entire life. It was heartbreaking.

"Quinn. Please." Judy pleaded with tears falling down.

"I want to know why I didn't matter you! Why your alcohol mattered more to you than me! Than your own daughter!" Quinn said standing up catching the attention of a few other families in the room.

Shelby realized that it was probably time for her to step in before things got too heated.

"Alright Quinn, lets's sit down and talk calmly okay?" Shelby said standing beside Quinn.

"No! I want to know! I want her to look me in the face and tell me why she loved the bottle more than her own kid!" Quinn said with tears free falling.

"Quinn, I can't explain it to you." Judy said with emotion. "Because I can't even explain it to myself." She said.

"You're a coward." Quinn said with tear filled eyes.

"Okay Quinn, calm down honey." Shelby said resting her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"No! I'm done here. I've said what I have to say.." Quinn said storming past Shelby and towards the door.

"It was really nice to see you Mom." Quinn said with sarcasm. "Let's see how long this time it lasts." She snapped with tear filled eyes and stormed out of the door.

"Quinn!" Shelby called out before turned her attention back to Judy who was crying on the couch.

"Judy, she's just angry. She doesn't mean it." Shelby said.

"Oh no. I think she does. And that's okay. She's allowed. I've been a terrible mother." Judy said truthfully.

"I'm sorry that didn't go as planned. I will talk to her." Shelby sympathized.

"That's okay. That's actually how it was supposed to go, they walk through making amends with loved ones with us every day, she just needs time. Thank you for taking such good care of her. And for all of this Shelby." Judy said honestly.

"No problem. I'll arrange another time we can talk. Goodbye Judy, I'm glad to hear you are doing well. Keep it up." She said before walking out of the room to find Quinn.

 **-Glee-**

After searching the hallways for about 10 minutes for Quinn, Shelby was starting to panic, until she reached a window that looked out into the parking lot and saw Quinn walking out of the gates.

Shelby quickly ran down the stairs and out of the side entrance.

Shelby ran towards Quinn and tried to catch up to her.

"Quinn! Quinn! Slow down!" Shelby called.

Quinn kept walking, even picked up the pace, as did Shelby. Eventually she caught up to the girl.

"Quinn!" Shelby called within reaching distance of the girl. "Please Quinn, stop." Shelby said out of breath after chasing after the girl

"I just need to go." Quinn cried wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Shelby reached out and caught Quinn's arm and pulled her back. Quinn struggled for a moment before Shelby tightened her grip on the girl.

"Quinn, I am not letting you run away from this." Shelby said loud enough that Quinn would hear her over her sobs.

"Why! Why do you care? Just let me go!" Quinn cried and struggles again before Shelby pulled her in close and wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

"I'm not letting you go Quinn. I'm right here. Shh. You're okay. You'll be okay." Shelby whispered into her ear as she held her close.

Quinn stopped fighting and relaxed into Shelby's arms letting her sobs into Shelby's chest. She noticed a bench on the grass beside them and lead Quinn over to it, sitting down with her and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh Quinn, it's okay. Let it out." Shelby soothed. Her heart was breaking at the girls sobs, but Quinn needed to let all of this out that she has been holding in for years.

Quinn continued to cry for about 10 minutes until she began to calm down, and catch her breath.

"Good job Quinn, just breathe Honey." Shelby instructed."In and out.." Shelby said as she did it with her.

"I'm right here.." Shelby said still holding her close. "I'm not leaving you." She said in comfort.

They sat on the bench for quite a while as Quinn calmed down. Shelby let Quinn go when she felt that she was calm enough to talk.

"How are you doing?" Shelby asked.

"I'm okay." Quinn said drying her tears. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." Shelby pointed out. "You needed to let all of that out." She said.

Quinn nodded.

"Quinn, your mom is trying you know." Shelby said.

"I know she is. But I'm just so angry and I don't trust her." Quinn said.

"I know you don't, but a part of moving on is giving someone a chance, you have to at least give her a chance, okay?" Shelby asked

Quinn nodded.

"Quinn, did you ever like playing on the monkey bars when you were little?" Shelby asked leading up to something.

"Yeah.. I guess" Quinn shrugged in confusion as to why they were talking about the monkey bars at this moment.

"Well, think of this experience, and the relationship with your mom like the monkey bars. In order to move forward, at some point you have to let go and move onto the next bar. You need to let go of all of that pain, hurt and anger and move on because in life holding onto that pain is only going to cause you more pain." Shelby said.

"You're right." Quinn said.

Shelby smiled.

"Monkey bars.. Huh who knew." She laughed.

"Thank you. But it's true." Shelby said. "A wise women once told me that story." She said.

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"My Mother." Shelby smiled.

"Well your mom sounds awesome." Quinn smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you say that because you will get to meet her tonight." Shelby said standing up.

"Where is she?" Quinn said also standing up.

"At home, with Rachel." Shelby said.

"Oh okay." Quinn said.

They walked down the path back to the car as Shelby wrapped her arm around Quinn. She smiled as she felt the women's touch. She felt safe with Shelby, like she could finally let someone in. A feeling she could get used to.

 **-Glee-**

"I just feel so terrible, she hates me now, I know it." Rachel cried as her Nana handed her a tissue.

"Oh honey, she doesn't hate you. She could never hate you." Susan said with a small chuckle.

"But I said I hated her. I didn't even mean it. I was so angry and it just came out." Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Come here.." Susan said pulling her granddaughter in for a hug she soothed Rachel by rubbing her back.

"Rachel, listen to me. Your mother does not hate you, yes she was feeling hurt, but having your daughter tell you that they hate you, is never easy to hear. Trust me." Susan said with a small chuckle referring to her own daughter who has said that like a few times in her day.

"I just wish I could take it all back." Rachel sniffed.

"Well I'm sorry honey, but you can't. That's the thing with words. Once you have said them, they are out there. The only thing you can do is apologize and move on." Susan explained.

"I feel so bad." Rachel cried. "She's done so much for me, and I just.. I was so mean." She said.

Susan could see why Rachel was upset, but something told her that this was a bit of a deeper issue than telling her mother that she hated her. Obviously any normal teenager would feel guilty afterwards, but not this much. Then again Rachel was her mother's daughter and could milk the dramatics every now and then. But Susan felt that this was different.

"Rachel, tell me why you are so upset?" Susan asked softly.

"Because I told my mom I hated her." Rachel said almost obviously.

"Rachel Barbra, don't think for a minute that you can lie to your Nana." Susan scolded lightly.

Rachel sighed and thought for a moment.

"Come on Rach, talk to me? Please?" Susan asked still holding her granddaughter.

"I feel guilty because I said I hated her, and she has done so much for me. When she didn't have too. She didn't sign up for any of this and I've been so awful to her over the past few days, I just feel like she regrets taking me now." Rachel said through her tears.

"Honey, what in the world makes you say that?" She asked with concern.

"Well, she spends all this extra time with Quinn now instead of me. Whenever anything happens she just sends me to my room like she doesn't want to see me and still spends time with Quinn." Rachel cried.

Boom. There it was. Susan thought to herself.

"Rachel, your mother absolutely does not regret taking you. That is just silly. She loves you more than anything in the world. She always will. As for Quinn, I think your mom has just wanted to give her a little extra support with everything going on." Susan explained. "And my guess is that your mother didn't send you to your room all of those times without reason.." Susan said looking down at her granddaughter with a raised eyebrow. Causing Rachel to chuckle slightly.

"I guess so." Rachel shrugged thinking back to all of the times she had been sent to her room, now that she thought about it, it may have been justified. But just maybe.

"I guess so too.." Susan laughed hugging her granddaughter a little tighter.

"Listen, before you know it Quinn's mother will be recovered and coming home, then things will be getting back to normal with you and your Mom." Susan explained.

"But.." She said leading up to a point.

"That doesn't mean until then that you can keep throwing these fits." Susan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fits? Me? I think you had the wrong person." Rachel said raising her hands in the air in defence.

"Yes you." Susan said with a laugh.

"Rachel you need to learn how to calm down and take a few breaths before completely losing it and storming off. Because in life my dear, you are not always going to get your way, or get what you want, but that doesn't mean you get to storm off because in the long run that is only going to cause problems and hurt feelings, as you experienced today, right?" Susan asked.

"Right." Rachel nodded.

"Okay. Promise me that you will try to work on that?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I promise." Rachel nodded.

"Alright then." Susan said placing a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead.

"Nana?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Susan said absentmindedly stroking Rachel's hair as she leaned on her chest.

"Has my Mom ever said she hated you?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Oh my dear, the stories I could tell you about your mother at your age.." Susan chuckled.

"I'd like to hear them." Rachel said.

Susan smiled.

"Okay.. What do you want first, her secret trip to New York to see a Broadway show with her boyfriend, or the time she snuck out, stole my car and drove without a licence to pick up the new Barbra Streisand album when she was grounded and crashed the car?"

Rachel sat up with a shocked expression. No way.

Susan laughed at Rachel's expression. "See, now saying "I hate you." Sounds like a mild offence. She chuckled.

Rachel smiled and leaned back into her Nana ready to hear the stories of her mothers past with pure enjoyment.

 **-Glee-**

It was just after dark when Quinn and Shelby returned home.

They drove up the driveway and hopped out of the walking into the house.

Susan and Rachel heard the front door unlock as Quinn and Shelby walked into the front hall.

"Welcome back!" Susan called.

Shelby walked into the living room to see her mother and daughter wrapped up on the couch together chatting. She noticed Rachel's gaze drop to the floor when her mother walked into the room.

Quinn walked into the living room behind Shelby as Susan untangled herself from Rachel and sat up walking towards Quinn.

"Hello Quinn. It's lovely to meet you, I am Shelby's mother, Susan." She said reaching her hand out.

Quinn shook the women's hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too."

"How about you and I go for a walk around the block and get to know each other hmm?" Susan asked knowing Shelby and Rachel needed some time together to talk.

"Okay." Quinn smiled as the two made their way out of the door.

"Thanks mom." Shelby said in a whisper over her shoulder as her mom winked at her, closing the front door behind her.

Shelby looked back over at Rachel who was still avoiding eye contact and rubbing her arm nervously.

Shelby turned around and walked up stairs getting a few things from her bathroom and making her way back downstairs putting the items on the counter, Shelby then walked into the kitchen and took a glass out of the cupboard then poured a glass of water from the fridge.

Rachel sat facing the opposite way of the kitchen. Shelby stood looking at he back of her daughter's head for a few moments as the silence in the room filled the air.

"I'm sorry." Rachel barely whispered, but it caught Shelby's attention.

"What was that Rach?" Shelby asked in a calm tone, just as she normally would when talking to her daughter. She knew what Rachel has said, but wanted her to be able to say it without a whisper, she had said what she had said, and now it was time to own up to it, apologize and move on.

"I said I'm sorry." Rachel said a little bit louder. Still not facing her mother.

"Oh.. That's what I thought you said." Shelby smiled walking over the couch and sitting beside her daughter.

Rachel remained looking at the floor in silence as her mother looked at her. Rachel didn't know what to say next. She was nervous and full of regret. Usually her mother lead these kinds of conversations but this time it was different, did this mean that her mom really did hate her now. She was lost in her thoughts until her mother gently turned her chin so that she was facing her.

"Why are you sorry Rachel?" Shelby asked softly.

Damn. Her mother was making this hard on her.

"Because I said I hated you." Rachel said in barely a whisper.

"What was that Rach? I couldn't hear you." Shelby said even though again she could. But needed Rachel to learn how to correct her mistakes, and apologize properly.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"Because I said I hated you, and I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I was just so angry and it came out. I don't hate you, and I'm really sorry." Rachel said feeling tears form in her eyes.

Shelby nodded. It was killing her not to just wrap her arms around her daughter and tell her everything was okay, and forgotten. But she needed to make this point. So she held strong as she walked into the kitchen reaching for the small tube of tooth paste and plate on the counter that she had brought down. Once she had them in hand she walked back over to the couch.

"I want you to squeeze that entire tube of toothpaste out onto this plate." Shelby said handing Rachel the toothpaste and a small plate.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her mother in confusion.

"Just do it Rachel." Shelby said with an eye roll and a small chuckle.

Rachel began to squeeze the tube of tooth paste into the plate. The smell of arctic mint quickly filled the room as she continued to squeeze the tube until it was empty. Once she was finished she looked back at her mother still with confusion.

"Okay, it's empty." Rachel said.

"Great. Now I want you to put all of that toothpaste back into that tube." Shelby said without missing a beat.

"Um.." Rachel said looking down at the plate. "How do I do that?" She asked.

"You're a smart girl Rachel. Figure it out." She smiled sitting back and watching the lesson unfold. This was more enjoyable than she thought it would be.

Rachel looked down at the plate for a moment with her mind racing on how the heck she was going to get all this toothpaste back into the tube, and why her mother was even asking her to do this in the first place.

As the determined person that Rachel was she began to try to put all of the toothpaste back into the tube with her fingers, but was quickly finding it impossible, and incredibly messy.

Shelby continued to look at Rachel's determined face with enjoyment.

"I can't do this! It's not going back in." Rachel said with irritation.

"Are you giving up then?" Shelby asked.

Rachel looked back down at the plate completely missing the entire point of this silly game, but Rachel, being Rachel tried once more to get the toothpaste back into the tube at this point having her hands covered in the minty paste.

"Okay! I give up! It's impossible! It won't go back in!" Rachel said in frustration practically throwing the plate on the coffee table.

"How do you think that relates to your words Rachel?" Shelby asked.

Oh. Rachel thought. Now she got it. Damn her mother was good at this. Once Shelby saw the look of realization on her daughters face, she began to explain.

"Rachel, once your words come out of your mouth, you cannot take them back." Shelby began. "So when you are angry, and say something you don't mean, you still said it, it was still heard, and you can't take the words back." She continued.

Rachel nodded looking to the floor. "I know. I'm sorry." She said with emotion.

"I believe you." Shelby smiled.

"I just want you to understand that words hurt, and to use them carefully." Shelby said.

"I understand." Rachel nodded. "I'm really sorry Mom." Rachel said feeling herself choke up with emotion. "I could never hate you, and it was really selfish and hurtful of me to say that. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know just because I didn't mean to doesn't mean that I did when I said that it didn't hurt you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Rachel said letting a few tears fall.

Shelby began to choke up herself. Her daughter was getting the message which is all she wanted, she knew Rachel didn't mean it, and she remembered what it was like to be an overly dramatic teenager at Rachel's age. But this was important to show Rachel how her words affected people.

"I know honey. I forgive you." Shelby said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Rachel gathered herself together as she looked down at her hands.

"Can I go wash my hands now?" Rachel asked.

Shelby smirked and chuckled at her daughters sticky hands.

She reached over to the plate and took a scoop on her own finger and reached over tapping Rachel's nose.

"Yes, go ahead. Don't forget your nose as well." Shelby said causing both mother and daughter to burst into laughter.

Rachel held her arms out.

"I think it's time we hugged it out.." She said leaning towards her mother with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about it.." Shelby warned with a finger pointed and her eyebrow raised. "Get those sticky hands away from me." She said.

Rachel leaned in closer.

"Rachel Barbra. Don't you dare!" Shelby could barely finish her sentence before Rachel had wrapped her arms around her mother and quickly let go, wiping one of her hands on her mothers checks and running in the other direction.

"Oh that's it young lady!" Shelby said trying to hold back her laughter grabbing the plate and a handful of her own toothpaste to get her daughter back.

"AAAH!" Rachel screamed as her mother chased after her through the house.

Both mother and daughter were laughing so hard that they could barely catch their breath.

Quinn and Susan were walking on the sidewalk past the house as they could see through the main window that Shelby was chasing Rachel around the house with her hand up in the air.

Susan smiled at the sight and could hear the laughter and shrieks coming from the house, they continued walking and let Rachel and Shelby enjoy their moment.

Shelby caught Rachel's arm and pulled her back, pushing the toothpaste right into Rachel's forehead.

Rachel screamed and tried to wiggle away as she reached her hand up and wiped it across her mothers face and into her mouth as she was laughing.

Shelby fell on the floor beside Rachel as they made a truce.

Their laughter subsided after a few moments and Rachel turned her head on the floor towards her mother.

"I love you mom." Rachel smiled.

Shelby reached down and grabbed her daughter's tooth paste filled hand and held it in her own.

"I love you more." Shelby smiled.

Not the way nether Shelby or Rachel had planned on ending their day, but suddenly it seemed like it was the perfect way to end an eventful and emotional day.

Together. Covered in toothpaste.

 **-Glee-**

 **Well that was a nice way to end an emotional day! What did you guys think? How did Quinn handle the visit with her Mom? Having Shelby there to support her was really sweet. Poor Quinn. What did you guys think about Rachel? How did Shelby do handling that situation? I think it was defiantly needed for them to sit down for a Mother/Daughter chat.**

 **P.S just a little tid-bit of author information I just wanted to say that a lot of these situations and storylines are inspired by true events as I am a Youth Worker! Surprise! Who guessed it? I just wanted to let you guys know where I get some of my ideas from, or at least some inspiration from.**

 **Anyways, please review guys. I know I sound like a broken record but I spend an enormous amount of time writing, and editing these chapters and after posting I really look forward to reading your thoughts in the review section. It's really meaningful for me and inspires me to write. (I'm not just saying that.) So please take a few minutes and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Samantha**


	17. Chapter 17: Lets Talk

**Hello lovely readers! Here is the next update to the story! Please review and leave me some suggestions on where to take it from here! I would love to hear them!**

 **Reminder: In this story Shelby had a teen pregnancy with Rachel and was connected with Rachel's fathers through an adoption agency, she was not a surrogate.**

Chapter 17: Lets talk

"Quinn! Rachel!" Shelby called as she walked into the house with a few grocery bags.

"Yeah?" Rachel called from the top of the stairs.

"Can you please come and help me with the groceries?" Shelby asked making her way to the kitchen.

"Sure... What else do I have to do.." Rachel huffed.

"I heard that." Shelby called from the kitchen with a smirk.

Shelby was growing tired of Rachel's whining about being grounded. It hadn't even been a week since the clubbing fiasco and she could already tell that this punishment was more for Shelby in hearing Rachel's constant dramatic whining and cases on why she shouldn't have been grounded at all.

Quinn however had turned a corner. Majorly. Shelby was really able to get through to her that night and she has really improved her behaviour since their talk.

Quinn followed Rachel down the stairs and out into the driveway collecting the rest of the bags.

They made their way into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counters.

"Thanks girls." Shelby smiled beginning to put things away.

"Our wish is your command.." Rachel said with an eye roll before turning back around and heading upstairs.

Shelby simply rolled her eyes. "Why thank you Cinderella.. Now back to the chambers with you!" Shelby called with a smirk. Of course, everything must be theatrical in that house.

"Not funny!" Rachel called from the stair.

"Then why am I laughing?" Shelby teased. Continuing to put the groceries away.

Quinn reached into the bags and began to put some of the food in the cupboard.

"Thank you Quinn." Shelby smiled

"No problem." Quinn smiled.

The two continued to put the groceries away until they had finished.

"Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"Mhm?" Shelby said turning to face Quinn.

"Can I talk to you?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Of course. Let's go sit in the living room?" Shelby said.

"Okay." Quinn smiled. See that wasn't so hard she told herself.

"What's up?" Shelby asked sitting down.

"Well. Um.." Quinn began.

"It's okay Quinn. I'm here. You can tell me anything." Shelby said.

"I want to see my mom again." Quinn said.

"Okay honey, I can arrange that." Shelby smiled. "Is that all?" She smiled.

Quinn thought for a moment.

"Well I've just been thinking about last week, what happened, and then what you told me about trust, how we both have to earn it back, and I figure I should at least give her a shot it's only fair." Quinn said.

"I'm so proud of you Quinn." Shelby smiled.

"Well I want to be able to help her, and help me too, so.. The only way we're going to be able to do that is to work all of this out." Quinn said confidently.

"You've come along way from last week Quinn. I think that is a great idea." Shelby said.

"I didn't do it alone." Quinn smiled. "Thank you for being there for me, when I really needed it." She said.

"Always." Quinn smiled.

"Quinn, what have you learned over this past week?" Shelby asked pulling Quinn's phone from her back pocket. She wanted to sit down with Quinn anyways to talk about this so she thought this would be the perfect time.

Quinn's eyes lit up at the sight of her phone.

"That I need to respect the rules, and be honest about my plans." Quinn said hoping that was what Shelby wanted to hear to finally unground her. She was dying to talk to someone other than Rachel.

"Mhm.. Anything else?" Shelby asked.

"That I.. Um.." Quinn stumbled.

"How about honesty?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, that I shouldn't lie, and get Rachel involved in the lie." Quinn said.

"Bingo." Shelby smiled.

"Quinn, if you ever sneak into a club again, or lie to me about your plans, you will never get this back, is that understood?" Shelby asked sternly really driving home the point she was trying to make.

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

"Alright then." Shelby smiled and handed Quinn her phone. "You are officially ungrounded." She said.

"Thank god." Quinn sighed in relief.

"Quinn, you've really made great progress this week. I'm proud of you." Shelby said honestly.

"Thanks Shelby." Quinn smiled.

"Okay, get out of here and go see Puck.." Shelby laughed.

"Thank you!" Quinn smiled as she jumped up and headed upstairs to get ready.

 ********Glee********

Rachel was sitting in her room reading as she heard Quinn run upstairs, she left her room and went into Quinn's room.

"You got your phone back?" Rachel asked looking down at her friend's phone in shock.

"Yep. I'm going to see Puck!" Quinn smirked heading into the bathroom.

"Why am I still grounded?" Rachel huffed. "This is beyond unfair." She said.

"Maybe it's because I've actually been listening and trying with Shelby, and you've just been whining all week.." Quinn said honestly.

"I have not!" Rachel snapped.

"Yes you have." Quinn argued. "Anyways I'll see you later." Quinn said leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"Just perfect!" Rachel said crossing her arms and flopping back on the bed.

 ********Glee********

"I'm going over to Pucks, I'll text you when I get there, and when I'm leaving. We might go see a movie or something but I'll let you know." Quinn said putting her shoes on at the door.

"Okay Quinn. Thank you." Shelby smiled. "See you later." She said as Quinn left the house.

 ********Glee********

"Rachel?" Shelby said knocking on her daughter's bedroom door and opening it.

"What are you up too?" Shelby asked entering the room and sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Thinking about all of the reasons why you like Quinn so much more than me.." Rachel snapped looking up from her journal she had been writing in.

"I see." Shelby said not wanting to feed into that argument. Rachel knew just as much as her mom that, that wasn't true.

"Why don't we get out of here, go for a drive?" Shelby asked.

"I can't I'm still grounded. Unlike Quinn apparently." Rachel snapped again.

"Okay, well. I'll be in the car waiting whenever you and your attitude are ready, my love." Shelby smiled.

Rachel watched as Shelby walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

She thought for a moment before getting up from her bed, grabbing a cardigan from her closet and following her mom out to the car.

"Oh, it's nice of you to join me Rachel." Shelby smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see." Shelby smiled.

 ********Glee********

Shelby put the car in park in front of the lake just a few miles from their home. It was a gorgeous view, there were boats out on the water, and the sound of the waves hitting the shore filled the car as Shelby rolled the windows down.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked looking around.

"Well, I wanted to share this place with you.." Shelby said. "I used to come here a lot, to think, or write music." Shelby said taking a deep breath of the fresh outdoors.

"Oh.." Rachel said.

Shelby opened her car door and stepped out in front of the car. Rachel followed as the two went and sat on a park bench.

"When I was stressed or overwhelmed I would come out here and dip my feet in the water, or hear the waves hit the shore line, it always helped me relax. It was like my secret little hide away." Shelby admitted.

"That's cool." Rachel said looking around. She liked it here as well.

"Mhm.. Sometimes I would come here when I got into a fight with my mother.. I would be so angry and frustrated, feeling like she didn't understand me, or that she was being unfair.." Shelby said honestly.

"You and Nana? Fighting? No way." Rachel laughed.

"Oh yes." Shelby smiled. "Quite a lot actually. My father always said it was too much diva in one household." Shelby laughed.

"That was, until we were under the same roof." Shelby said nudging Rachel's arm playful.

Rachel smiled.

"Why are you pushing me away Rach?" Shelby asked as she looked out at the water.

Rachel thought for a moment.

"I'm not trying to. I was just angry I guess." Rachel admitted. "Sometimes I feel like you don't listen and take Quinn's side right away." She said honestly.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel that way." Shelby admitted. Not that she felt she was doing it on purpose, but she could see where Rachel was coming from. "I don't take Quinn's side Rachel, I just see what is happening and try to deal with it the best I can." Shelby admitted.

"I know.. I'm sorry." Rachel said.

The two sat out and looked out at the water, lost in their thoughts.

"I miss you." Rachel admitted.

"Honey, you don't have to miss me, I'm right here. Always." Shelby said wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"You've just been spending so much time with Quinn. I thought you were starting to like her better than me." Rachel admitted.

"Not possible Honey." Shelby reassured. "Quinn just needed some extra support this week. That's all. But I've been in contact with her Mom's therapist at the rehab centre, and they say she is on the other track and will be able to come home soon, then it will be back to just you and me." Shelby said.

"I'm glad she's doing better. Quinn will be so happy." Rachel said. "I'm glad you were able to help her." She said.

"And Quinn.." Rachel added. "I know I'm a pain about it sometimes, but sometimes I feel a bit jealous that she's been getting all of your attention.." Rachel admitted. "I just got you back." She said quietly.

"Is that why you've been acting out? To get my attention?" Shelby asked.

"I guess so." Rachel admitted.

"Honey. You don't have to do that." Shelby said.

"Well Quinn acts out all the time and gets all of your attention lately, so what was I supposed to do." Rachel said with a hint of attitude.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way Rachel. That was not my intention, however I do admit I miss spending time with you lately. So let's make a deal?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded.

"This is going to be our special spot from now on. Just ours. We can come here to talk, or sing, or just to sit and look out at the view together. Deal?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"Deal." Rachel nodded.

"You see that rock right over there?" Shelby said pointing behind Rachel and towards the water.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rachel asked.

"Well, that's the rock I sat on when I found out I was pregnant with you.." Shelby said.

"Really?" Rachel said looking over at the rock.

"Mhm.. I used to come and sing to you there, I used to picture how your life was going to be, how you would grow up, if you would love singing and theatre.." Shelby said reminiscing on those 9 months she held her precious baby girl.

"How did it feel? to be pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"Well, at first it was a shock, I was so young and had all of these dreams ahead of me, just like you." Shelby smiled. "I had quite a bit of morning sickness for the first few months. I missed most of my sophomore year. That's when I knew you were a girl.." Shelby smiled.

"How?" Rachel laughed.

"No matter what I ate, I just couldn't seem to please you.." Shelby laughed.

"Oh.." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah. I had the strangest cravings. Peanut butter had to be on everything! My mother used to have to go to the store in the middle of the night to buy me orange popsicles.." Shelby smiled remembering those late night cravings.

"Hey! I love orange popsicles!" Rachel realized.

"I know." Shelby smiled.

"Then late one night, I finally felt you kick.." Shelby said. "It was so strange that this little person was in my belly, and even stranger that I could feel you kick from inside of me.." Shelby said.

"What did it feel like?" Rachel asked.

"Like a little flutter I guess. You used to kick like crazy when I played the Barbra album." Shelby smiled.

"I knew it. Good taste from the very beginning." Rachel said proudly.

"You sure did.." Shelby laughed.

"I wanted to keep you. More than anything in the world. But I knew after meeting your fathers that they would be able to provide with the kind of life I wanted you to have." Shelby said with a hint of emotion. "It was the hardest decision of my entire life." Shelby added.

"I know it was Mom, and my fathers did provide me with an amazing life." Rachel smiled with a hint of sadness at the thought of her fathers who she missed so deeply.

"I know they did." Shelby nodded.

"But now we're together.. Isn't that strange?" Rachel asked.

"The universe works in mysterious ways my love.." Shelby smiled. "And I couldn't be happier to be together, you are my everything Rachel Barbra, don't you ever forget that. I love you more than any Broadway show in the world." Shelby winked playfully.

They truly got each other, of course that was the appropriate love scale to use.

Rachel smiled and leaned further into her mother.

"Mom?" Rachel asked nervously.

This was the perfect moment to ask a question that Rachel had wondered her entire life, something she had wanted to ask Shelby the moment she met her, but never had the courage to until this moment.

"Mhm.." Shelby responded.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said taking a gulp.

"Anything.." Shelby smiled.

"Who is my Dad?" Rachel asked.

Shelby's heart dropped for a brief moment as silence filled the air and nerves set in. The question. Rachel had finally asked. It was time...

Shelby took a deep breath and began the speech that she had been preparing for months, it was only a matter of time before Rachel wanted to know who her biological father was, she couldn't believe herself that it had taken so long for Rachel to ask, but then again she hadn't brought it up ether. It was time.

"Rachel, your father.." Shelby began.

 ********Glee********

 **Oh no… Cliff Hanger! Sorry guys, I had too. But I wanted to get your ideas on where to take the story line of Rachel's father? Who is he? Does he know about her? Would they have a relationship? Please share your thoughts!**

 **Other than that how did you like the chapter? Quinn's Mom will be returning from the rehab centre in the next few chapters and things will get back to normal with Rachel and Shleby.**

 **I love writing this story, thanks for being on the journey with me and being so patient with update delays! I promise I will dedicate more time to this story for the next few months.**

 **-Samantha**


	18. Chapter 18: Andrew Parker

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next update! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! Please let me know what you think. This chapter is pretty emotional between Quinn and Shelby- also with Shelby coming to terms with contacting Rachel's father.**

 **The past between them will be touched on more in the next chapter, which I am already half way through! So it will be up soon.**

 **Enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 18: Andrew Parker.

It had been just over two weeks since Rachel and Shelby had their meaningful talk at their new special spot.

Judy Fabray was being released from the rehab centre today and Quinn and Shelby were packed up her things to move her back home with her mother, now that she was sober and stable. Shelby felt confident after a long discussion with Judy's therapist that she was ready to be reunified with her mother.

"What about this one?" Quinn asked.

"What do you think?" Shelby smiled sitting on the bed in the guest room as Quinn was picking her outfit for the day as she packed her things.

"I like it. Plus my mom bought this dress for me last year, so I think she would be happy if I was wearing it when she gets home." Quinn said placing a few more things in her suitcase.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Shelby smiled.

"You know, I'm going to miss this.." Quinn said honestly.

"You don't have to miss anything, we're never too far Quinn, you are always welcome here, you know that." Shelby smiled.

"I know." Quinn smiled.

It had only been just over a month since Judy was put into treatment and Quinn had been living with Shelby and Rachel, but already the girl had come leaps and bounds in progress. Shelby just prayed it would stay that way when she moved back in with her mom, she just needed structure and balance in her life for her to really turn things around.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything." Quinn said sitting down on the bed with Shelby.

"You're welcome honey." Shelby said wrapping her arms around the young teen.

"Do you think my mom will stay sober?" Quinn asked still leaning into Shelby's warm embrace.

"I hope so." Shelby said. "But you can't control that, remember?" Shelby asked.

Quinn nodded.

"The only thing you can control is you, your mom is on her own journey of recovery, and it may take some time. You can help her through it by doing your best. You can't control your moms actions or choices, but you can control yours, right?" Shelby said.

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"Your mom has a great support team behind her, I'm sure she is going to be just fine." Shelby smiled releasing the hug.

"Thanks Shelby." Quinn said.

"No problem." Shelby smiled. "All ready?" She asked looking at the time. Her mother was due to arrive any moment now.

"Yep." Quinn said picking up her suitcase and heading downstairs.

A few moments later the doorbell rang.

"Do you want to get the door? I think it's for you." Shelby smiled.

"I'm nervous." Quinn admitted.

"It's okay Quinn. You can do this. Remember, she has changed, and so have you. In order to have a new beginning you have to open the door to new opportunities." Shelby reassured.

Quinn nodded and opened the door, having her own eyes meet up with her mothers.

"Quinn.." Judy said with emotion.

"Hi Mom." Quinn said. "Come in.." Quinn said moving out of the way.

"I've missed you so much Quinn." Judy said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Quinn faced Shelby as her mother hugged her and with a reassuring nod from Shelby Quinn slowly raised her hands and returned the hug to her mom, closing her eyes taking the moment.

Shelby's eyes filled with tears at the reunion, but quickly wiped them away.

Just released the hug, and turned to Shelby.

"I could never repay you, or thank you for all that you have done for us, for Quinn." Judy said.

"You're welcome Shelby said giving Judy a hug while whispering in her ear. "Please take care of your amazing daughter, this is a new beginning for the both of you, she needs you." She said with emotion.

"I will." Judy said releasing the hug.

"I'm always here. If you need anything, call me." Shelby reassured.

Judy nodded.

"Ready to go home Quinn?" Judy asked drying her own eyes.

Quinn nodded picking up her bags. Judy helped her with her things as they made their way to the car.

"Bye Shelby." Quinn half smiled holding in her emotion. Who knew this was going to be so hard? She thought.

"Bye Quinn." Shelby said with a smile.

"Tell Rachel when she gets home I said goodbye to, and I'll text her later." Quinn said.

"I will." Shelby nodded. "Go on." Shelby said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay." Quinn said making her way out of the door.

"Bye.." Quinn said again.

Shelby smiled as Quinn made her way down the driveway and into the car. She waved as Judy started the car and closed the door holding back her own emotion.

She had really made a connection with Quinn, though they were not saying goodbye forever by any means, it was still hard.

Shelby wiped a few stray tears as she closed the door, and stood for a moment. She walked into the living room and was about to sit on the couch as the doorbell rang.

Shelby walked back over to the door and opened it, to find Quinn standing with tears heavily flowing as she wrapped her arms around Shelby as soon as she opened the door.

"Oh Quinn." Shelby comforted rubbing her back. "I know.. Shh." She said in a motherly tone.

Shelby pulled away for a moment and looked into Quinn's eyes with tears of her own.

"This is the hard part, okay honey?" Shelby said.

"Tonight will be different, and I know you're scared, but you can do this, you and your mom have a fresh start. I am always here. You can do this Quinn." Shelby said with one last night.

Quinn nodded wiping her tears.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Shelby said.

Quinn nodded.

"Let me walk you out." Shelby smiled taking Quinn hand in her own as Judy watched the scene in the review mirrors with tears in her eyes. It's not that she was jealous of Quinn and Shelby's new relationship, but that she was guilty that it counln't be her, because of all that she had done, and the pain that she had caused her daughter.

They walked to the car and Quinn got into the passenger seat.

Just started the car. "Are we ready?" She asked.

Quinn nodded looking over to Shelby. "Yeah I'm ready." Quinn said.

"Okay then." Judy said with a smile.

"Bye Shelby." Quinn said one last time.

"No goodbyes, see you later." Shelby smiled waving as they drove down the street.

Quinn watched in the rear-view mirror as Shelby continued to wave until she was out of sight.

Once Shelby lost sight of Judy's car, she headed back inside.

 *******Glee*******

A few hours later, Shelby had managed to do a few things around the house before Rachel had returned home from her date with Finn, and was now relaxing.

"Hey mom." Rachel said walking into the house and seeing her mom reading in the living room.

"Hey baby." Shelby smiled closing her book.

"Is Quinn gone?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Judy picked her up a few hours ago." Shelby said.

"Oh. How did that go?" Rachel asked taking her shoes off at the door and joining her mom on the couch.

"It was good." Shelby smiled.

"I hope Quinn and her mom can have a good relationship again. Quinn really needs her." Rachel said.

"Me too." Shelby smiled. "How was your date?" Shelby asked.

"It was good." Rachel smiled. "We just went for lunch and a walk in the park." She said.

"Aw. Romantic." Shelby teased.

"Yeah.." Rachel chuckled.

"So, Rach. I wanted to talk to you about your father. Have you thought anymore about what you want to do? If you want to meet him?" Shelby asked.

Rachel thought for a moment back to that conversation.

 **Flashback:**

"Rachel, your father.." Shelby began.. But paused for a moment.

Rachel sat and waited with eager eyes, and a wondering mind at finally hearing about her biological father.

"Your father's name is Andrew Parker." Shelby said. "He was my boyfriend in my junior year of high school." Shelby continued.

"Does he know about me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Shelby said with a nod.

"I told him as soon as I found out I was pregnant." Shelby said.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we were quite young Rachel, in fact not much older than you. He was shocked, just as I was. It was both of our first times, after our junior prom. So it was a lot to take in." Shelby said.

"Oh." Rachel said with a hint of sadness.

"Baby, look at me." Shelby said already realizing that this was an extremely hard conversation to be having for Rachel.

Rachel looked up.

"It does not mean that you were loved, or are loved any less." Shelby reassured.

"I know.." Rachel nodded.

"He knew I was going to be putting you up for adoption, but only after I had found the perfect family for you, one that I knew could provide for you." Shelby said.

"Did he know I was going to be with my fathers?" Rachel asked.

"No." Shelby said. "Shortly after I had discovered I was pregnant, his family moved up state, they weren't very supportive of us to begin with, and when I became pregnant it pushed them away even further. It wasn't Andrews choice, but they moved shortly after, and we haven't spoken since". Shelby said.

"I'm sorry. That must have been really hard for you." Rachel said taking her mother's hand.

"You are truly amazing Rachel, you know that." Shelby smiled holding her daughter's comforting hand.

"I wouldn't know what to do if that happened to me now, and Finn had just moved away and never talked to me again." Rachel admitted.

"Mhm.. It was difficult. But I had my parents, and my family to help me through. Just to be clear, that will not be happening with you and Finn." Shelby said with a side eye to Rachel that caused her to smile.

"It was just an example." Rachel chuckled.

"I know." Shelby smiled.

"So he didn't even know where I was, or who would be my family?" Rachel asked.

"No. But he knew that I was going to find the perfect family for you. He knew I would make sure you were taken care of." Shelby said.

"What do you think he would say now? If he knew everything? Do you think he would want to know me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rach. But if you want to know, I promise I will work something out, contact him somehow. If you want that." Shelby said.

"I don't know. Am I being selfish?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely not Rachel, wanted to know who your father is, is completely normal and acceptable." Shelby said with concern.

"It's just. I already had my fathers, and now you.. It just seems selfish to want another parent, when some people have none." Rachel shrugged.

"It's not selfish Rach." Shelby said pushing a piece or hair from her daughter's face with a smile.

"If you want to meet your father, I will arrange it." Shelby said honestly.

"Okay, I'll have to think about it." Rachel said with a nod."

 **End of flashback.**

"Rachel?" Shelby said with concern at her daughter's blank stare.

"Oh." Rachel said snapping out of her thoughts from their previous conversation about her father. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's okay." Shelby said.

"I think I do... Want to. Meet him." Rachel said nervously.

"Okay. It may take some time, but I will arrange it. Okay?" Shelby said with a smile.

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"So, what now?" Rachel asked looking around. "It feels weird without Quinn here." Rachel admitted.

"Yeah, I know." Shelby sighed. "But I'm sure they are doing just fine." Shelby said with confidence.

"I hope so." Rachel smiled.

"Movie?" Shelby asked.

"Funny girl?" Rachel responded.

"Already on it!" Shelby smiled grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"I love you mom." Rachel smiled.

"I love you more." Shelby said as she hit play on the movie.

 *******Glee*******

"Quinn?" Judy asked as Quinn picked at her dinner. "Is everything okay?" She asked with concern.

"Oh. Yeah." Quinn said breaking her thoughts.

"You've barely touched your dinner." Judy pointed out. "It's your favourite." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I know. It's great. I'm just. Um. Distracted, I guess." Quinn admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Judy offered.

"Um. No. Not really." Quinn said taking another bite.

"Quinn, please." Judy practically begged. For the past few hours there had been an overbearing awkward silence between the two, of course Judy wasn't expecting to be welcomed back by her daughter with open arms like nothing had happened, but it was sure proving to be a lot harder than she had expected.

"You know. I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Quinn said taking her plate into the kitchen.

"Quinn?" Just called as she watched her daughter leave the room.

Judy sighed when she heard Quinn's bedroom door close, and threw her napkin over her plate letting a few tears fall.

Once Quinn was in her bedroom, she fell into her bed bringing the blankets up closely to her chest and began to cry.

Quinn was lost in her thoughts. A part of her held so much anger towards her mother, and another part of her felt so much guilt that she couldn't forgive her. She knew she was trying her best. But Quinn just couldn't get past what had happened.

She missed Shelby, and Rachel. But she knew that she had to give this a try, to make this work. But it was just hard.

She looked up at her ceiling as her mind wandered, after a short time she drifted off to sleep.

 *******Glee*******

"I don't know Mom. I don't know how to say, hey Andrew, I know the last time we spoke you said you wanted nothing to do with me, but 15 years ago I gave our baby up for adoptions, and now I have custody of our daughter, and she wants to meet you." Shelby sighed in frustration.

"Geez, I hope you didn't word it that way to Rachel." Susan said honestly.

"Of course not." Shelby said. "I said that his family moved out of state taking him with them, not that he wanted to move." She admitted.

"Oh Shelby." Susan said.

"Well, mom what was I supposed to say, your father didn't want to be a father, so he picked up and left?" Shelby said. "You should have seen her face. It was probably the hardest conversation I've ever had." She admitted.

"I know Honey. It's a hard position to be in." Susan said.

"What do I do Mom?" Shelby asked with desperation.

"You told Rachel that you would arrange it, so that is what you are going to have to do." Susan said. "Do you have any of his contact information?" She asked.

"Only an old email address. I doubt it's still in use." Shelby said with a sigh.

"What if you contacted his manager?" Susan offered.

"Mother, I cannot just call his Broadway manager and request his information for his long lost 15 year old daughter. The press would have a field day with that Mom." Shelby slightly snapped.

"Shelby. There is no need for that tone with me." Susan said sternly over the phone. "You called me for help, so that is what I am trying to do." She added.

Shelby sighed.

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed." She admitted.

"I know Honey. It's going to be okay." Susan comforted.

"I really hope he's grown up." Susan added with a hint of anger.

"Oh Mom. We were 16." Shelby said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care if you were 16, you had dreams as well, and you were left to deal with everything alone, while he moved to New York, rather than being responsible." Susan added.

"I know Mom, but-" Shelby tried to defend but was cut off.

"No buts Shelby. I had to watch my baby go through so much pain in choosing to give Rachel up for adoption, with no support her father, and hold you for years after while you cried. Don't tell me that I cannot be angry, because I was, and I still am." Susan said sternly.

"I know Mom." Shelby said. "But you're going to have to give him a chance if he is going to be a part of Rachel's life." She added.

"He has already hurt my baby, he better not dare try to hurt my

grand-baby now, that's all I'm going to say." Susan finished.

"Okay Mom, I know." Shelby said.

"How are you feeling about Rachel potentially meeting him?" Susan asked moving away from her repressed anger and moving into supporting her daughter.

"Oh. I don't know. Fine, I guess." Shelby lied.

"Shelby." Susan said.

"What?" Shelby responded.

"Don't lie to your mother." Susan said with certainty.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes either." Susan said with a smirk.

"How do you know I rolled my eyes, you can't even see me?" Shelby said into the phone.

"Oh. I know." Susan said. "Shelby I can practically hear your eyes rolling by now." Susan laughed.

"Mhm.. You know I feel that way about Rachel, so I guess I can understand it." Shelby laughed.

"Well. She is her mother's daughter." Susan laughed.

"I know. It scares me sometimes. It's like looking in a mirror sometimes, a very loud mirror." She laughed.

"How are things going between you two?" Susan asked knowing about the recent challenges in the house.

"You know. It's good." Shelby smiled. "We were really able to connect and talk a few weeks ago, and things have been going pretty smoothly.

"Good, I'm glad." Susan smiled.

"I better go Mom. It's getting late." Shelby said looking over at the clock.

"Okay Honey, call me tomorrow and let me know how everything goes?" Susan said.

"I will, love you." Shelby said.

"Love you too, bye." Susan said ending the call.

Shelby threw her iPhone down on the bed as she left the room to say goodnight to Rachel.

As she walked towards Rachel's bedroom, she could hear her daughter's voice and smiled. She paused in the hallway letting Rachel finish her song.

 _ **My outsides are cool, my insides are blue. Every time I think i've through, it's because of you.**_

 _ **I've tried different ways, but they're all the same. At the end of the day, I have myself to blame. Keep on trippin'**_

 _ **You can buy your hair if it won't grow, you can fix your nose if you say so. You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make. But if, you can look inside you, find out who am I to, be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty.**_

 _ **I feel pretty, oh so pretty, pretty and witty and bright. And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight...**_

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **You can buy your hair if it won't grow, you can fix your nose if you say so. You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make. But if, you can look inside you, find out who am I to, be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty.**_

 _ **I feel pretty, but unpretty…**_

"That was beautiful Rach." Shelby smiled entering her daughter's room and sitting on the bed.

"Oh." Rachel said turning around. "I didn't know you were there." Rachel said.

"I know." Shelby smiled.

"Quinn and I performed that song as a duet last year, I was thinking the about her. So it seemed appropriate." Rachel said sitting next to Shelby on the bed.

"That's sweet." Shelby smiled.

"Thanks. I can't wait to get back to Glee. It's been an eternity, and I have so many things planned! The team really needs to shape up this year if we want to take nationals." Rachel said with confidence.

"I'm sure it will be just fine." Shelby laughed. "Anyways, I came in to say goodnight." Shelby said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Night Mom." Rachel said lifting her covers.

"Try to sleep in tomorrow?" Shelby said, turning off Rachel's light.

"I'll try, but it never happens." Rachel smiled. "The world doesn't wait you know Mom. Every morning I'm just one step closer to Broadway." Rachel said dramatically.

"Mhm.. Night Rach." Shelby said with sarcasm as she closed the door.

Shelby headed into her bedroom.

She tossed and turned for some time, thinking about how she was going to manage to get in contact with Andrew tomorrow, and what she was going to say.

As she anticipated the next day, she eventually drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was sure to be eventful.

 *******Glee*******

 **So what did everyone think? It is always such an amazing feeling when I get to hear your thoughts on the updates, it really inspires me to write.**

 **Next chapter: Shelby calls Andrew, Quinn and Judy make progress, and a meeting between Rachel and Andrew is arranged.**

 **-Sam**


	19. Chapter 19: Watch Out!

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Happy Sunday! Please enjoy the next update! Remember to review!**

Chapter 19: Watch Out!

"Morning Mom." Rachel said taking a bite of her cereal as Shelby made her way down the stairs.

"Hey honey." Shelby yawned.

"What's the plan for today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I am going to call Andrew today. I got his contact information through an old friend this morning. I will speak to him, and try to arrange something. I'm not sure if he is still living in New York or not.." Shelby said taking a bowl down from the cupboard.

"Wait. He lives in New York?" Rachel said almost stunned. "Like New York City?" Rachel confirmed.

"The last I know of, yes." Shelby answered.

"Wait.." Rachel said piecing things together.

"Is isn't... Is he?" Rachel asked with shock.

"If you mean on Broadway, than yes, he is." Shelby chuckled.

"No way!" Rachel gasped.

"From what I know if he hasn't made it to any big productions, just a few low key shows." Shelby explained.

"But still!" Rachel gasped.

Shelby smiled.

"Rach, I just want to say that just because I will be calling him today and trying to set something up, doesn't mean that it will all go as planned, this will be a shock for him, and he will need his time, just as we had ours right? It may not happen right away, but I will try. I just don't want you feeling disappointed."

"I know." Rachel nodded.

"Do you Honey? Because if you don't I want to be able to talk about it.." Shelby said lovingly. She just didn't want her daughter to get hurt, and to be honest Andrew's track record wasn't great with commitment. Nevertheless, Shelby was trying to remember that it was 15 years ago and people change, but she still had this nervous gut feeling about all of this.

"I'm sure. I can handle it." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Shelby smiled.

"What are you up to today?" Shelby asked.

"I'm going to the mall with Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"Oh that's nice. Do you need a ride?" Shelby asked.

"No, that's okay. Quinn is getting her licence today." Rachel said excitedly.

"Oh she is, is she." Shelby nodded. "But Quinn is 15? She can't drive on her own until she is 16?" Shelby confirmed.

"I know, she's getting her learners permit today. Judy is going to drive with us to the mall and sit in the passenger seat." Rachel said seemingly having this all worked out.

"I don't know Rach." Shelby said nervously. "I think I will drive you." She said. I mean Judy had only been out of rehab for 1 day, was she ready to give driving lessons to her daughter? Shelby thought to herself.

"Mom.. Come on." Rachel whined.

"Rachel, Quinn hasn't even had any lessons, she's only getting her learners permit, she's not ready to be driving to the mall, especially with friends distracting her." Shelby pointed out.

"Hey! I'm not a distraction." Rachel said dramatically.

"Mhm.." Shelby chuckled.

"Please Mom." Rachel said.

"I will drive you Rachel. We can meet there, okay?" Shelby said.

"But I want to drive with Quinn." Rachel insisted.

"Rachel." Shelby warned, but Rachel continued to plead her case, as usual.

"Judy thinks Quinn is ready. That is why she is taking her to get her learners permit! Everyone has to learn at some point." Rachel pointed out.

"Judy can think Quinn is ready all she wants, that doesn't mean that you will be going along for the ride as she learns to drive on the busy roads. What if there was an accident Rachel?" Shelby said.

"There won't be!" Rachel insisted.

"There's a reason why they are called accidents Rachel, they aren't supposed to happen, but they do. And you cannot control when they happen." Shelby pointed out.

"So you're not even going to give her a chance? You just automatically think she will cause an accident." Rachel sassed.

"Watch your tone please. And no. I'm not saying she will cause any accidents, but she is a new driver, and there are other drivers on the roads that can cause accidents, just as easily." Shelby said.

Realizing that she was beginning to feed into Rachel's argument she wanted to end, before things got heated.

"But Mom.." Rachel whined.

"Rachel, enough. I will drive you to the mall." Shelby said.

"But I don't want you to drive me! Just let me go with Quinn!" Rachel said with her classic foot stomp.

Shelby gave Rachel a stern look while raising her eyebrow.

"I will be driving you. End of story. Unless you would rather stay home and be grounded in your room, and not go to the mall at all. The choice is yours." Shelby said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said taking a deep breath realizing that Shelby wasn't playing games.

"Thank you." Shelby nodded. "I just worry Rach, that's all. And I would feel better driving you, okay?" She said.

"Okay.." Rachel nodded.

"Great." Shelby smiled taking. A bite of her breakfast.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Shelby said.

"Can I get my licence?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, are you trying to give me grey hair.." Shelby said under her breath with a short laugh.

Looking up and at her daughter's hopeful expression she gave in.

"I will look into it." Shelby said simply. "But that is all I will be doing." She pointed out. "You are not quite old enough yet. You won't be 16 for another 6 months." She said. "But I will look into it."

"I can live with that." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, I'm glad." Shelby chuckled.

 **********Glee**********

"Quinn, are you ready?" Judy asked taking her car keys from the counter.

"Mhm.." Quinn nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Judy smiled. She was craving any time she could spend with Quinn, and if that meant giving her driving lessons, then that's what she was going to do.

They arrived at the DMV and Judy waited as Quinn took her written test.

"I passed." Quinn said with excitement, walking into the waiting area where her mom was sitting.

"Great!" Judy smiled hugging Quinn. "Ready to drive?" Just smiled handing Quinn the car keys.

"Am I ever!" Quinn said running out to the car.

"Okay Quinn, we're going to take things slow, okay? Let's just try the parking lot first." Judy said as Quinn put her seatbelt on.

She pressed on the gas a bit too hard causing the vehicle to jump forward.

"Sorry..." Quinn said lol on over at her mom as she gave her a nervous look.

"It's okay, let's just test the pedals, okay?" Judy said.

"Okay.." Quinn said looking down and figuring out all of the cars gadgets.

 **********Glee**********

"Bye Rach, have fun." Shelby said as she dropped Rachel off at the mall.

"I will." Rachel smiled closing the passenger seat door.

"Call me when you need to be picked up, okay?" Shelby's said.

"Okay. Bye!" Rachel said running off to meet Quinn.

Shelby drove off and headed back home. It was time to call Andrew, and since Rachel wouldn't be home. It seemed like the perfect time. If there could ever be a perfect time, to call your highschool boyfriend and tell him that you now have custody of their 15 year old daughter who wants to meet you. Shelby's stomach turned at the thought. But she reminded herself that this was for Rachel.

She arrived home and headed into the living room, holding the phone in her hand, pacing the room.

"Come on Shelby, just hit call." She said giving herself a pep talk.

She continued to pace.

"You can do this.." Shelby said to herself again.

She continued to pace.

"Okay." Shelby finally said hitting the call button. Her hands were sweating and her heart was racing with each ring.

And then finally.

"Hello?" Andrew said.

"Uh. Hello Andrew.." Shelby said in shock that he actually answered. "It's.. She-" Shelby began to say but was cut off.

"I know who it is." Andrew said.

Silence filled the call for a moment. As Shelby swallowed the lump in her throat.

 **********Glee**********

"So how are things?" Rachel asked as they walked through the mall.

"Okay, I guess." Quinn shrugged.

"Just okay?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her smoothie.

"It's just different I guess." Quinn admitted. "But whatever, I don't want to talk about that right now." Quinn said shaking it off.

"Well you know you can always talk to me, and come over whenever you want." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Quinn said with a smile. "But we have bigger things to discuss!" Quinn said. "Say hello to your new licensed driver- best friend." Quinn said with excitement.

"I know that's so awesome! I'm so jealous. I asked my Mom this morning if I could get mine and she said she would 'look into it' imitating Shelby while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah why didn't she let me pick you up? Everything was fine.." Quinn said.

"I don't know. She's so.. Over the top sometimes." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Quinn laughed. "She just loves you." She smiled.

"I know." Rachel agreed. "But it still would have been awesome to drive with you for the first time! How was it?" Rachel asked.

"It was awesome! I felt so free!" Quinn said with excitement. "I mean I obviously had my mom telling me what to do to actually drive.." Quinn laughed. "But it was still awesome." She said with pride.

"That's awesome Quinn.." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, I guess one good thing is that my mom is constantly trying to get on my good side. She'll do anything to spend time with me, so when I said I wanted to get my licence she offered right away." Quinn shrugged.

"But you would spend time with her even if she wasn't getting you something right?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yeah.. But I mean. If she's trying to make a few things up to me, than what's the harm, right?" Quinn said.

"I guess so.." Rachel shrugged. "But you can't just forgive her because she's giving you everything you want you know" Rachel pointed out.

"I know. I know." Quinn laughed.

"Okay." Rachel said as they headed into the next store.

 **********Glee**********

"Andrew? Are you still there?" Shelby asked nervously.

"Yes. I. I just need a minute to take this all in.." Andrew said.

"Oh. I know, it's a lot, I'm sorry." Shelby said.

"Well yeah!" Andrew said slightly raising his voice, not intentionally he was just overwhelmed. I mean he had just heard that not only was Shelby calling him after all these years but their daughter was now back in her custody and wanted to meet her father.

"I mean, Shelby I'm not in the best of places right now, I'm busy with work and.." Andrew said.

"And.." Shelby said breaking the awkward silence.

"My marriage, what am I supposed to tell my wife. She doesn't even know about Rachel. I never thought this would come up again, she was supposed to be adopted!" Andrew said in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had gotten married..." Shelby said with slight emotion. Why was this so hard! They were 16 for gods sake. There wasn't still feelings between them. She thought to herself.

"I did, 5 years ago. We've been going through a bit of a rough patch.. This is sure to send things over the edge.." Andrew sighed.

"Listen Andrew. If you're not ready for this, I understand. However, I am doing this for Rachel. If you want to meet her, you are welcome to, but if you can't commit to this right now, don't. I don't want Rachel getting hurt over this." Shelby said having her mama bear come out. Sure she wanted Rachel to get in contact with him, and have a relationship if that's what she wanted, but she wasn't about to put her daughter in a situation that was going to hurt her in the end.

"Don't put this on me Shelby. I'm not trying to hurt anyone." Andrew snapped slightly.

"I'm not putting anything on you. Those are the facts. And you need to decide, because our 15 year old would like to know who her father is. But that decision is up to you." Shelby said becoming equally frustrated.

Andrew sighed.

Silence came over the phone. Shelby took a deep break in order to calm down.

"How is she?" Andrew asked.

"She's beautiful. She's talented, a future Broadway sensation, I'm sure of it." Shelby said.

"Well daughter of two former Glee Club stars. There's no doubt." He added with a sigh.

Shelby smiled.

"She's mature beyond Her years, kind hearted, and compassionate. She's a fighter and will make her dreams come true no matter what it takes. She's a bit of a Diva at times, but I guess she takes after me in that department." Shelby laughed.

"Yeah.." Andrew said with a chuckle reminiscing in something he hadn't thought about in years.

"Andrew. She wants to meet you. She wants to know her Dad." Shelby said.

"Alright." Andrew agreed.

"When can we meet?" He asked with some hesitation, he still needed to talk to his wife about all of this.

"When is best for you, we could make a trip up to you if you want?" Shelby offered.

"No.. No. I'll come to you. It will be easier. I don't want the press getting into this." Andrew said.

"Okay.." Shelby said.

"I am free for a couple of days next week? I could come down for the night, I'll book the hotel, we could meet for dinner?" Andrew said.

"Okay." Shelby agreed.

Silence fell over the phone again.

"How are you Shelby?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Shelby said putting her guards up slightly.

"How long, have you. Um.. Had her?" He asked.

"Just over 8 months now." Shelby said. "The accident was late last fall." Shelby said.

"Is she.. Um. Okay?" He asked.

"She's just fine. She has grieved. We work through the hard days. But like I said. She's a fighter." Shelby said with pride.

"Why didn't you call me, before?" He asked.

"Well. If you don't remember, we didn't leave things on very good terms last time we spoke." Shelby said coldly.

"Shelby, listen. I was just a stupid 16 year old kid. I should have never..-" Andrew began.

"Don't." Shelby said ending the explanation. "It was a long time ago. What's done is made. What matters now is Rachel." She said.

"Right." Andrew agreed.

"I'll have my assistant send over my itinerary, and travel information by the end of the day." Andrew said.

Shelby rolled her eyes. However, tried to remember what it was like to be a rising Broadway star. Everything was through your 'people.'

"I look forward to it." Shelby said with slight sarcasm.

"Okay. Thanks for calling. Um. Talk soon." He said.

"Bye Andrew." Shelby said hanging up the phone.

Once she had ended the call, she burst into tears. That was the hardest conversation of her entire life.

Memories began to fill Shelby's mind, things that she hadn't thought about in years. Her love for Andrew back then was so strong, when she became pregnant with Rachel, she thought deep down that it could be their happy ending, but instead it had lead to a long road of heart ache.

Now she had to face him, meet him again. She didn't know how she would ever be able to look him in the face again, but this wasn't about her, it was about Rachel. This was for her daughter, and she just needed to keep thinking about that.

 **********Glee**********

Rachel had texted Shelby a few times but hadn't gotten a response.

"Rachel, she's probably busy. Just come with us." Quinn said.

"Quinn, I don't know.." My mom said I had to call her when I needed to be picked up.

"Oh come on Rachel. I know how to drive, and my mom is right here." Quinn pointed out.

"Nothing is going to happen."Quinn said trying to convince Rachel to get into the car.

"Fine, but you have to drop me off around the corner from my house. I don't want my Mom to see us." Rachel said getting in the back seat.

"Deal." Quinn said.

"Quinn. I think I better drive. If Shelby didn't want Rachel in the car when you were learning to drive, we need to respect that. Judy said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Mom. Come on!" Quinn said in frustrating. "Why doesn't anyone trust me?" She said in anger.

"Quinn.. Come one, let's switch, just for now. We can go out driving later. Judy said.

"So what, you don't trust me now either?" Quinn snapped looking into her mothers eyes. "I think that's the other way around Mom!" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed from the back seat.

"What?" Quinn said turning around. "She was the one who wanted to spend time with me teaching me how to drive, and now she doesn't trust me! This is so stupid." Quinn huffed.

"Quinn, I do trust you.." Just said calmly.

"Well I don't trust you!" Quinn snapped.

Judy's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You go off to rehab, and then come back and expect everything to be just fine! That's not how this works Mom!" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn Stop!" Rachel yelled.

"No!" Quinn yelled back.

"Quinn. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Judy offered.

"Well, it's a bit late for that." Quinn huffed.

"Alright. You can drive. Okay?" Judy said with slight desperation in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset her daughter, she was trying to become closer to her. She knew that deep down this may not be the best way to do that, but she was desperate.

"Thank you.." Quinn sighed in frustration.

Rachel sat in shock in the back seat. Of course she knew that Judy was in recovery, and trying to gain Quinn's trust back. But if Rachel would have ever talked to Shelby like that, not only would she never be driving again, she would never see the light of day from her bedroom again. Rachel thought to herself as she clipped in her seatbelt.

Quinn started the engine and began to back out of the parking space at the mall.

"Okay Quinn, ease up on the gas a bit for this turn, okay." Judy said.

Quinn nodded releasing her foot slightly from the gas.

"See, I told you I knew what I was doing." Quinn said looking into the review mirror back at Rachel.

However, she spoke too soon.

"Quinn! Watch out!" Judy yelled as she saw the car driving through the stop sign and heading straight for them.

Quinn's eyes averted quickly from the rearview mirror as she was looking at Rachel. To the car heading straight for them.

She jerked the wheel and attempted to dodge the car, but slid into the telephone poll.

As the car hit the post the sound of sketching tires, and broken glass from the back window filled the car.

Once the car stopped, it jerked away from the post it had crashed into before Quinn pressed hard on the breaks and gripped the steering wheel hard.

"Is everyone okay!" Judy yelled looking over at Quinn and back at Rachel.

"Yeah I'm okay." Quinn said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah.." Rachel said reaching up to her forehead as she felt the blood dripping from her forehead.

"Rachel, your bleeding!" Judy said looking to Rachel's forehead.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine." Rachel said clearly in shock.

The sound of sirens were in the distance.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Just said unbuckling her seatbelt to attend to the girls.

Quinn sat with a blank stare in the driver's seat. Also in shock.

"Quinn! Answer me, are you okay." Judy asked with worry.

"Yeah.." Quinn said as her tears began to come. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She began to cry, still not letting go of the steering wheel.

Judy gently took her hands from the wheel.

"It's okay Honey. He ran a red. It wasn't your fault." Judy reassured as the sound of sirens came closer.

"Yes it was! I wasn't watching. I could have stopped!" Quinn said blaming herself.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay." Judy said in comfort to her daughter.

Judy turned back towards Rachel taking her sweater off and handing it to the girl. "Rachel, hold this against your head. It will stop the bleeding until the ambulance gets here." She said.

A few drivers had gotten out of their cars to help at the intersection.

"Hey!" A man called. "Everyone okay in there?" He said looking through the broken glass. "I called 911. They are on their way." He said.

"We're okay!" Judy called. "Thank you." She said.

Soon enough the ambulance and police car arrived.

They had taken Rachel out of the car and had her sitting in the back of the ambulance getting looked at, as another paramedic checked over Quinn and Judy, while a policeman was taking down witness statements and trying to get a licence plate number of the car that ran the stop sign.

"We're going to have to take you down the the hospital, that's going to need some stitches, the women said as she held the gauze pad on Rachel's forehead. "I also want to have you checked for a concussion, just to be safe." The paramedic said.

"Wait, can't we just tape it. I'm sure that's not necessary." Rachel pleaded.

"No, I'm afraid we're going to have to stitch this one. It's pretty deep." She said. "It's okay though, it shouldn't leave a scar, if that's what you're worried about." She smiled.

"I wish that's what I was worried about.." Rachel mumbled. Her mom was going to kill her. This is exactly why she didn't want Rachel driving with Quinn in the first place. This had to be some form of karma she thought to herself.

"Ma'am we're going to have to take her down to the hospital for stitches. I would also like to have you both checked over, just as a precaution." She said as she moved her supplies out of the way so that Quinn and Judy could get into the ambulance.

"What about my car?" Judy asked the police officer.

"Not to worry Ma'am. We will sort it all out. It will be towed to our impound yard, and your insurance will cover any associated costs with repair. Here's my card." He said handing it to her. "Please call if you have any questions." He said stepping away from the ambulance.

"Alright, let's go." The paramedic said to the man up front as she closed the doors from the back.

 **********Glee**********

Shelby ran through the emergency room doors as she approached the first nurse she saw.

"Hello, I'm looking for my daughter, Rachel Berry. She was brought in by ambulance. She was in a car accident." Shelby said quickly.

"Okay ma'am, come with me." The nurse said guiding her towards the nurse's station for a room number.

"Rachel Berry? Brought in by ambulance?" She asked her medical staff who were behind the desk.

"3B." They responded.

"Right this way ma'am." The nurse said guiding Shelby to Rachel's room.

The nurse pulled the curtain back revealing Rachel laying in a hospital bed with gauze on her forehead and dried blood on her shirt.

"Oh Rachel!" Shelby gasped as jumped forward to the bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Are you okay Baby?" Shelby asked looking her over.

"Is she okay?" Shelby said turning to the nurse.

"She will be just fine ma'am. She needs a couple of stitches and has a very minor concussion. We will have the doctor come in soon to give you a full assessment." She said.

"Oh thank God." Shelby sighed in relief thinking about her daughter.

"I'll give you two some space. The doctor will be in shortly." She said stepping out and closing the curtain.

"Oh Rachel." Shelby said wrapping her arms back around her.

"I was so scared Mom.." Rachel said as she began to cry. "It just happened so fast, some guy ran a stop sign and then we... We hit a poll, and it was. It just happened so fast I thought we were going to die just like my fathers died in their car accident." Rachel cried into her moms arms.

"Shh. Baby, I know. It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here. Mom's here." She said slightly rocking her.

After a few moments Rachel began to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Mom. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have driven with Quinn. I'm sorry. It was stupid. I should have just waited for you at the mall. I'm so sorry." Rachel cried.

"Shh. Baby. I don't care about that right now. All I care about is that you are safe. We will talk about it later. I'm not upset." Shelby said comforting her daughter.

"Where is Quinn?" Shelby asked pulling away from Rachel for a moment.

"She's next to me, with Judy." Rachel said pointing to the left.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Shelby said stepping out for a moment.

Rachel nodded.

"Quinn?" Shelby said before opening the curtain.

Shelby looked down at the hospital bed where Quinn was laying and Judy was sitting in the chair.

"Oh thank God." Shelby said with a similar reaction to seeing Rachel.

Shelby hugged Quinn tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking her over.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Quinn said barely making eye contact.

"Judy?" Shelby asked turning her head to make sure Judy was okay.

Judy nodded.

Quinn was convinced that Shelby was going to hate her after this. She had caused an accident that had caused Rachel to have to have stitches and a concussion after Shelby had said she didn't want Rachel driving with her for that very reason.

Shelby brought her attention back to Quinn. "Quinn, look at me." Shelby said gently pushing her chin upwards so that they made eye contact.

"I'm not upset with you, it was an accident, all I care about right now is that everyone is okay, okay?" Shelby said.

Quinn nodded.

"I'm going to need to go and talk to Rachel's Doctor. I'll be back in a few minutes." Shelby said standing up from the bed.

"Mrs. Berry?" Dr. Gold said as he reached for Rachel's chart.

"Corcoran, but yes." She corrected.

"My apologies, your daughter is very lucky. We are only going to need to give her about 4-5 stitches. She has a minor concussion just from the impact as the car hit the telephone pole from her side of the car. She will just need to take it easy for the next few days and may have a slight headache and some dizziness. Anything more please call us or bring her back to be reassessed." He said.

"Okay, thank you." Shelby said.

"Not a problem, I will have a nurse come in the next few minutes to stitch her up and you can be on your way." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor." Shelby smiled looking over to her daughter's hospital bed.

"How are you doing Rach?" Shelby asked sitting down on the bed.

"I'm okay." Rachel nodded.

"Good." Shelby smiled.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Shelby responded.

"Are you mad at Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Because it wasn't her fault." Rachel said defending her friend.

"No honey, I'm not mad at anyone. It was an accident." Shelby said.

"I should have waited for you at the mall." Rachel admitted.

"Yes. You should have." Shelby said not letting that one slide. "But we will talk about that later." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded.

"Mom?" Rachel asked again.

"Yes, Rachel." Shelby smiled.

"I think you need to talk to Quinn.." Rachel admitted. "Not about the accident, but about everything else." She said.

"Why is that?" Shelby asked.

"Well, before we left the mall. Judy wanted to drive us home, as she knew that you had said that you didn't want me driving with Quinn, but Quinn totally freaked out on her and said that Judy didn't trust her, and that she didn't have a right to tell her what to do since she was in rehab, and had hurt Quinn in the past. Judy was trying to get Quinn to understand but eventually she just gave in and let Quinn drive." Rachel said explaining the situation.

"Oh she did." Shelby said with a nod beginning to understand what was happening.

"Yeah, I just think they are both having a hard time, especially Quinn. I said she could talk to me, but she didn't want to. She did tell me that Judy was trying to please her all the time since she had been home, but Quinn was only spending time with her because she was giving her what she wanted, like her licence." Rachel explained. She wasn't trying to cause any trouble for Quinn, she was just concerned for her friend and knew that she had a strong bond now with her mom and maybe she could talk to her about how she was really feeling about being back home with her mom.

"I see.." Shelby said with a nod.

"I just want her to be able to talk to someone." Rachel admitted. "And I know that you have helped her through some stuff before." Rachel admitted.

"When did you become so smart?" Shelby smiled. "Thank you for looking out for Quinn Rachel, you're a good friend. I will talk to her." Shelby said.

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"How are you?" Shelby asked once more.

"I'm okay." Rachel smiled. "You've already asked me that." She laughed.

"I mean on the inside." Shelby said softly. "Rachel, you brought up your fathers, and I just wanted to check in, I know that must have been a trigger for you to be scared like that so soon after your fathers passed away in an accident." Shelby said honestly.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm okay." Rachel said softly.

"Are you Honey? Because if you need to talk about anything I can arrange an appointment with your counsellor?" She added.

"No. I'm fine." Rachel said. She hated grief counselling, and was thankful that it was over. She hates having to relive it every time they asked how she was feeling about it.

She would rather just talk to her mom about it.

"Okay, well let me know if that changes." Shelby said.

"I will." Rachel nodded.

Shelby eyed her daughter cautiously.

"Rachel.." Shelby said.

"I will, I promise." Rachel said seriously.

"Okay." Shelby smiled feeling satisfied with Rachel's answer.

"You scared me half to death today Rachel Barbra. No more accidents. My heart can't take it." She said honestly.

"I'll try." Rachel chuckled.

"See that you do." Shelby said seriously.

 **********Glee**********

 **What did you guys think? Shelby and Quinn will be for sure having words in the next chapter, as well as Judy and Shelby over this whole thing. But right now I think Shelby is just happy that no one was seriously hurt in the accident.**

 **How does everyone feel about Andrew? Good or bad? How do you think the meeting will go? Poor Shelby this has to be hard. I would love to hear your thoughts to include in the next update!**

 **Please review! I will update as soon as I can!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hello Andrew

**Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are all having an amazing holiday season! Merry Christmas and Happy Everything! Here is the next update to the story! I'm really excited to hear your amazing reviews on this chapter! They really mean a lot to me!**

 **Andrew is introduced in this chapter! The dinner we've all been waiting for is happening! Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Andrew

"How are you feeling?" Shelby said as she tucked Rachel into bed handing her a warm compress for her head.

"Tired, I guess." Rachel said.

"Has your headache subsided at all since we left Quinn's house?" Shelby asked with concern as she stroked Rachel's hair softly being mindful not to touch her stitches.

"A bit.." Rachel said with a yawn.

"Okay honey, I think you need some sleep." Shelby smiled at her daughter's yawn.

"Yeah.." Rachel said barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I am going to be checking on you every so often, but if you wake up and need anything, or the headache gets too bad please wake me, okay?" Shelby said with slight worry. The fact that her daughter had a concussion had her slightly on edge and worried.

"Yes mom.." Rachel said sleepily.

"I'm worried Rachel.." Shelby admitted. "I'm serious." She added.

"Okay I will, I promise.." Rachel agreed.

"Okay then.." Shelby said kissing her check and lifting her blankets over her daughter.

"Goodnight honey, sleep well." Shelby said shutting the door behind her.

Shelby headed to her own bedroom and tucked herself in after a long day.

But not before a text message alert popped up on her screen.

Text: Hey, it's Andrew. I arranged my flight for tomorrow. Where should we meet?

Shelby was a bit taken back by the text message. This was all happening so fast.

Text: we can meet for dinner? There's a place downtown called breadsticks. Rachel likes it there.

Shelby responded.

Text: Ok. See you tomorrow 6:00?

Text: Great. See you then.

Shelby sent her last message before placing her phone on the bedside table.

She tossed and turned for some time, mostly with nerves for tomorrow as well as some still worry over Rachel's concussion.

She thought it may be best to check on her one last time.

Shelby walked down the hallway and opened Rachel's bedroom door slightly. Peeking in she could see Rachel sleeping peacefully.

Though she was confident that Rachel was indeed just fine, she couldn't bring herself to leave the spot she stood watching her daughter sleep.

She looked so peaceful.

As Shelby looked down at Rachel her mind wandered off into the events of tomorrow, she got thinking about Andrew. She wanted desperately for Rachel to get to know her father, but was so afraid of her baby girl getting hurt like she had all of those years ago.

Shelby closed the door over slightly and headed back to her bedroom.

She tossed and turned for a number of hours with racing thoughts in her mind, until her thoughts were broken by the sound of Rachel's voice.

"Dad?" "Daddy?" Rachel mumbled from the other side of the hallway.

Shelby opened her eyes slightly and looked out into the hallway.

"Dad.." Rachel whimpered. "Please.." She cried. Rachel's voice was getting louder.

Shelby got out of her bed and wrapped her robe around her before heading into Rachel's room.

Shelby opened Rachel's bedroom door to see her tossing and turning.

Rachel's cries began to intensify before Shelby realized that she was having a nightmare. Since Shelby had regained custody of Rachel, she had experienced a few nightmares with her daughter, but not lately. Shelby was worried that it could have had something to do with her concussion.

Shelby bent down so that she was crouched beside her bed as she gently held her daughter's shoulders.

"Rachel, wake up. It's just a dream baby, wake up." She whispered.

Rachel continued to cry.

"Rachel.. Wake up honey." Shelby said lifting her slightly.

"Daddy! Breathe!" Rachel yelled as she opened her eyes.

"Shh. Baby it's all a dream." Shelby said soothingly. "Rachel it's mom, it was just a dream honey.." Shelby said.

Rachel was breathing heavily as she began to realize her surroundings and that it was just a dream.

"Mom?" Rachel cried.

"I'm right here Rachel. It was just a dream." Shelby reassured. "Shh.." Shelby comforted as she made her way onto her daughter's bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I couldn't save him! I couldn't." She cried.

"Oh Rachel, it was just a dream sweetheart. It's okay, your okay." Shelby said with heartbreak for her daughter's pain since her fathers tragic death.

"He wasn't breathing and the car was smoking, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't help them! They weren't answering me! I was calling for help!" Rachel cried.

"I know Honey, it's okay. Shh.." Shelby said slightly rocking her daughter.

Rachel sobbed into Shelby's chest for several minutes before beginning to calm herself.

"I'm sorry.." Rachel said quietly after taking a few breaths.

"For what?" Shelby asked softly.

"I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed if you want." Rachel said softly.

"Rachel, you don't have to apologize for anything. You were having a nightmare. I'm always here to comfort you, no matter the time." Shelby said in a motherly tone.

"Okay.." Rachel sighed. "I don't want to go back to sleep." Rachel said.

"Why Rachel?" Shelby asked with concern.

"I can't go back there, to that dream. I don't want to sleep." Rachel's said in an exhausted tone.

"Shh. You won't. Just think of something else, you're tired Rachel, you need to sleep." Shelby said softly.

"I don't want to.." Rachel whimpered.

Shelby continued to rock her daughter in her arms as she began to sing.

Rachel began to drift off to sleep slowly. The comfort of being held by her mother and the sound of her singing voice did just the trick.

She was back to being sound asleep soon after.

Shelby began to wiggle free from Rachel's bed without disturbing her.

Once free, she closed Rachel's bedroom door over just enough that it wasn't completely shut and headed into her bedroom.

It was time to sleep. Shelby thought to herself curling up into her sheets and slowly drifted into a deep slumber."

 *******Glee********

"Which one?" Rachel asked holding up both dresses for Shelby who was sitting on her bed.

"They are both beautiful Rach." Shelby smiled.

"That doesn't help." Rachel said with an eye roll looking back into the mirror.

"Fine." Shelby said in defeat. "The green one." Shelby said with confidence.

"You think?" Rachel confirmed holding it up.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded.

"Alright. It's decided." Rachel smiled throwing the green dress off to the side and holding up the blue dress.

"What?" Shelby laughed. "I thought you were choosing the green one?" She asked.

"I changed my mind." Rachel laughed.

"Well then!" Shelby said in a mocking offended tone.

"Sorry mom. Your fashion choices maybe are just a bit out of date." Rachel laughed.

"Excuse me?" Shelby gasped. "Are you calling me old?" She confirmed.

"Well..." Rachel smiled.

"I'll remember that one." Shelby said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure, I've heard memory loss comes with age?" Rachel joked.

Shelby gasped.

"You better watch yourself little girl." Shelby laughed.

"You don't scare me." Rachel laughed.

"Oh really. We'll see about that" Shelby said as she lunged forward and tossed the dress that Rachel was holding on the bed and began to tickle her daughter until she dropped to the floor.

Rachel's loud laugh filled the room as she tried to wiggle free.

"Haha! Mom! Stop!" Rachel gasped as she tried to catch her break through her laughs.

"What was that little miss you don't scare me? I couldn't hear you? I must be going deaf. I've heard it also comes with age!" Shelby laughed as she continued to tickle Rachel until she also fell to the floor with her daughter.

As the laughter subsided Shelby turned her head to face Rachel.

"How is your head?" Shelby asked.

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged. "The stitches are a bit sore." She admitted.

Shelby nodded.

"How's the other part of your head?" Shelby asked.

Rachel looked confused.

"The thoughts and feelings part?" Shelby asked.

"Oh..." Rachel realized. "Fine, I guess." She said.

"You are meeting your father for the first time tonight. I want to know how you are feeling about it?" Shelby asked.

"I'm okay Mom. Really. I mean I went my whole life not knowing him, so it doesn't really make a difference." Rachel shrugged honestly.

"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk, you know that, yes?" Shelby asked.

"Mhm.." Rachel nodded sitting up from the floor where they had been laying.

"Ouch!" She cried slightly seconds later.

"Everything okay?" Shelby said also sitting up with concern.

"Yeah I just... My neck is a bit sore from yesterday and I sat up too fast." Rachel admitted standing up and continuing to get ready.

"How badly does it hurt?" Shelby asked.

"Not bad. I just sat up too fast." Rachel said.

"Here, let me look at it.." Shelby said guiding Rachel over to the bed to sit down.

"Mom..." Rachel practically groaned.

"What?" Shelby said as she moved Rachel's hair off to the side.

"I'm fine." Rachel insisted.

"I'm just making sure Baby." Shelby said honestly as she looked over her daughter's neck and head. "I worry you know Rachel." Shelby admitted.

"You don't need to.." Rachel sighed.

"Oh but I do." Shelby said. "I'm your mother." She smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Plus. You gave me good reason to worry Missy." Shelby scolded lightly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rachel admitted.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded sitting next to Rachel on the bed.

"When I tell you that I don't want you driving in a car with someone else, especially a brand new driver- I'm only looking out for your safety." Shelby said.

Rachel remained quiet and nodded slightly. "I know."

"Do you?" Shelby asked. "Because you still chose not to listen to me, and get into the car regardless of what I had asked you." She said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Clearly I learned my lesson." Rachel said pointing to her bandaged stitches on her forehead.

Shelby smiled slightly. "I suppose you did, but I don't want you to have to learn things the hard way Rach." She said. "I wish you would have listened to me yesterday. I know I can go overboard a little bit with the overprotective mother thing- but it's only because I love you, and want to keep you safe." She admitted.

Rachel nodded.

"Alright then." Shelby smiled pulling her daughter in for a hug. "See that you listen to me next time." Shelby said a bit more firmly.

"I will." Rachel nodded.

"Okay then." Shelby smiled.

The two continued to get ready for their dinner with Andrew for the next hour, until eventually heading out of the house and to the restaurant.

 *******Glee********

"Are you ready?" Shelby asked as they were about to step out of the car.

"I think so." Rachel answered.

"Okay." Shelby smiled and opened her car door meeting Rachel on the other side.

The two walked into the restraint with butterflies in their stomachs. Shelby was a complete nervous wreck. And couldn't wait for this dinner to be over. However, she would never admit that. While Rachel was more excited to see her biological father for the first time, what he looked like, what he was into, and if he had ever thought about her.

Shelby was informing the hostess that they would be meeting someone when she saw a familiar face approaching them from the corner of her eye.

"Shelby?" Andrew said stepping forward.

Shelby turned around to see the first love of her life for the first time in over 15 years. To her. He still looked the exact same. His big brown eyes and perfectly straight teeth. Shelby's entire body went into a slight state of shock and she froze until Andrew reached his hand out.

"It's great to see you again Shelby." He said shaking her hand.

"Uh. You too." Shelby said attempting to act normal. She was failing.

A moment of awkward silence filled the entry way of the restraint before Shelby came to her senses. This was about Rachel.

"This is-" Shelby said placing her hand on Rachel's back.

"Rachel." Andrew said with a smile.

"Hi." Rachel said with a slight smile.

"My god. Shelby she looks just like you." Andrew said honestly, comparing the two women standing in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel said reaching her hand out.

"Likewise." He smiled at Rachel's professionalism as she shook his hand firmly.

"Shall we sit?" Andrew said guiding them back to the table he had been seated at before they had arrived.

"Of course." Shelby said as they followed Andrew to the table.

"What happened to your forehead?" Andrew asked with slight concern at the bandages.

"Oh. I was in a car accident yesterday." Rachel answered. "I'm fine. It looks worse than it really is." She admitted.

"Oh. I'm glad you're okay." Andrew said with concern looking over to Shelby.

"Oh- no. It wasn't with me. She was with a friend." Shelby reassured.

"Oh." Andrew said.

"Anyways-" Rachel said not wanting to focus on yesterday anymore.

"Right. How are you?" Andrew asked somewhat nervously.

"I'm good." Rachel nodded. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm- I'm good." Andrew answered.

"I know it's a lot.." Rachel said.

"Uh- what do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"Well, meeting your daughter for the first time. I mean. I understand I'm meeting my father for the first time too. And well- Shelby and I already went through this whole awkward not knowing what to say phase. So it's okay." Rachel smiled.

Andrew looked at Shelby who just shrugged with a smile.

"She tends to be beyond her years." Shelby laughed.

"Of course." He nodded.

"So. What's your life like?" Rachel asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh- it's good. I mean. I have a wife, and I live in New York." He began.

"I heard you're on Broadway?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I've done a few shows. Still getting there though." He admitted.

"Have any kids?" Rachel asked.

"Oh- no." He answered. "My wife and I have been trying to have a baby for a few years but- it's complicated." He explained vaguely. "Except you of course." He quickly stated as he watched Rachel's reaction to his statement.

"It's okay." Rachel said. "I get it. I mean we just met. It's not like you're my dad right now anyways." She said.

Shelby simply sat and watched the interaction between the two nervously. Almost waiting for something to go wrong. Nevertheless, she was trying to remain optimistic.

"Right." Andrew nodded.

"So. What do you want to know about me?" Rachel asked. Clearly she was going to be leading this conversation she thought to herself.

"Well. What are you into?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going to be a Broadway star. I'm head of the McKinley glee club." She stated proudly.

"That's great Rachel." Andrew said.

"Mhm.." Rachel nodded. "I've practically been carrying them for the past two years- but they are getting there." She said.

"Rachel.." Shelby said with a subtle warning. She had been working with Rachel on her ability to be a part of a team- and not just the star.

"Sorry." Rachel admitted. "But it is true." She whispered.

"Back in the day- your mom and I used to be the stars of our high-school glee club." He said looking over at Shelby.

"Really?" Rachel smiled.

"It's true." Shelby smirked looking in Rachel direction. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." She said with a wink at her daughter.

The waitress came to the table to take their orders.

"I'll have a garden salad please- with a side of raspberry dressing." Rachel said handing back her menu.

"Okay, would you like to add chicken to your salad?" The waitress smiled.

"No thank you. I'm a vegan." She said.

The waitress nodded and walked towards the kitchen to place their orders.

"You're a vegan?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. I love animals too much to eat them. Plus. The cruelty that goes on in the United States towards animals is unbearable. I won't stand for it." Rachel said firmly.

Shelby nodded with a smirk when Andrew looked over at her.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing. You just remind me of someone." Andrew smiled.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"I used to be a vegan in high school as well." Shelby said.

"What? You never told me that!" Rachel said with a surprise.

"It's true." Andrew nodded.

"Once, your mom held a school wide protest to ban the dissection of fetal pigs. She got the entire school to walk out of the 3rd period and stand around the school singing old McDonald had a farm at the top of their lungs." Andrew said with a subtle laugh remembering that day.

"Mom!" Rachel said with shock. "That's incredible.. I should-" Rachel began but Shelby cut in.

"Mhm. Don't get any ideas. I was also suspended for three weeks following the protest. Your Nana wasn't too pleased." Shelby laughed.

"That's just injust!" Rachel stated. "Some people just don't understand advocating for the living creatures that don't have a voice themselves!" Rachel stated.

"I know Rach." Shelby smiled.

"Why aren't you a vegan now?" Rachel asked.

"Well. When I moved to New York, I became quite sick with an iron deficiency- so I had to eat meat again. I just never went back after." She admitted.

"That's okay. You tried. It's not for everyone." Rachel shrugged.

"Thanks Rach." Shelby laughed.

Their food had arrived a few moments later and they began to eat- small talking mostly, about their mutual likes, and interests. Andrew shared some of the shows he had been working on and a recent offer he had to star in a brand new musical with a few big name stars. Rachel shared her desires to make it big on Broadway herself.

"So- did you ever think about me?" Rachel asked absentmindedly taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh- um." Andrew stuttered being caught a little off guard.

The uneasy feeling returned into Shelby's stomach.

"Yes. I did, I mean I do.." Andrew corrected. "I always wondered what kind of life you had- who your parents were- that kind of stuff." He said.

"Did you ever look for me?" She asked.

"Oh- no. I. I knew you were being well taken care of. It wasn't my place to come looking for you-" he admitted.

"My fathers raised me." Rachel said. "They were the most phenomenal people in the world. But they passed away in January." Rachel said with a hint of sadness.

"I know. I'm so sorry for your loss." Andrew said honestly.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"I always wondered about you. What you looked like. Both of you." Rachel said.

"My fathers told me I was adopted pretty early." She said. "They would answer any questions I had- but I sill used to wonder who you were." Rachel said.

"I thought about you every day." Andrew admitted.

Shelby slightly scowled at the statement. But kept her reaction calm. He had left her almost immediately after finding out about the pregnancy- never to return.

"Mom told me your parents made you leave.." Rachel said. "Do they know about me?" She asked.

Andrew looked confused for a moment before Shelby glared in his direction.

"Oh." Andrew nodded. "Yeah. They- they know about you." Andrew said.

Going along with the story. Of course, Shelby hadn't told her the real reason he had left.

"Do they know your meeting me?" Rachel asked.

"No." Andrew said. "I haven't told many people." He admitted.

"Why?" Rachel asked innocently. Was he ashamed of her? She thought to herself.

"Well- it's complicated." He admitted.

"What's complicated?" Rachel asked.

Shelby began to see where this conversation was going to go.

"How about a desert?" Shelby asked.

"Does your wife know about me?" Rachel asked ignoring Shelby's attempt to change the topic.

"No." Andrew said. "I haven't had the chance to talk to her." He admitted. "We've been going through a bit of a rough patch- and I just- it wasn't the right time." He said nervously.

"So she doesn't know you're here?" Rachel asked.

"No. She thinks I'm away on business." He admitted.

"So I'm business?" Rachel asked with a sense of hurt in her tone.

"No- Rachel that's not what I meant." He corrected.

"But that's what you said?" Rachel said.

"I know- listen. It's just complicated. I'm sorry." Andrew said.

"You think it's complicated? How do you think I feel?" Rachel spat back.

"Rach..." Shelby said in an attempt to calm her daughter.

"I know.. I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"I want to go home." Rachel said in Shelby's direction.

Shelby nodded.

"Andrew, maybe we can try this again- you're in town for a few days right?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." Andrew said.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. I think today has just been a lot for everyone- it's a lot to take in." Shelby said.

"Yes of course." He said.

"Mom, I'm going out to the car." Rachel said lifting her jacket from the chair.

"Okay Baby." Shelby said with a nod. I'll be out in a few minutes." She said.

"Bye Rachel." Andrew offered but Rachel simply rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"I'm sorry Shelby- I didn't mean to upset her." He said.

"Well- you did." Shelby said becoming defensive. "This is a lot for Rachel. And hearing from you that you want to keep this whole thing a secret- didn't help." She said.

"I'm sorry." Andrew said. "But you know how this is. The press would eat this up." Andrew defended. "Speaking of which-" he said pulling papers from his bag.

"These are some confidentially agreements- my lawyer drew them up last week-" he said. "Would you mind looking them over and signing them." He said handing her the papers.

Shock was written all over Shelby's face. Like hell was she signing these ridiculous papers.

"Your daughter should mean more to you than a story in the press." Shelby said standing up.

"Shelby-" Andrew said standing up also.

"I'll call you to let you know if Rachel wants to meet again." Shelby said. "I think you need to reevaluate why you even came here in the first place." Shelby added as a final point leaving the restaurant.

Andrew sat in regret as he watched Shelby walk out of the restaurant.

He threw the papers off to the side and placed his head in his hands.

"Well. That went well." He huffed.

 *******Glee********

"Rachel- wait.." Shelby said attempting to catch her arm before she ran up the stairs to her bedroom as soon as they arrived home.

Shelby sighed. Throwing her car keys on the entry way table and her purse on one of the coat hooks.

She was startled to see a familiar purse also hanging on the coat hook, and looked down to find familiar shoes as well.

Shelby turned into the kitchen to find her mother sipping a cup of tea, and her father sitting on the opposite side of the counter.

"Mom? Dad?" Shelby said. "What are you doing here?" She said walking into the room.

"Is it a crime to come to see my shelly-bean?" Shelby's dad Jack said wrapping his arms around his daughter.

Shelby smiled. "No. I guess not." She laughed.

"How are you Honey?" Susan asked stealing her daughter away from her husband for a hug.

"I'm good-" Shelby lied.

"You don't look it." Susan said.

"Thanks Mom." Shelby huffed.

"Well- it's true. And judging by the reaction of Rachel when you came inside- dinner didn't go well." She said.

"Mom- I don't need your I-told-you-so's right now." Shelby said honestly pouring herself a glass of wine from the fridge.

"What happened?" Susan asked with concern.

"Nothing- just. Andrew mentioned that he wanted to keep this whole thing a secret. Even tried to get me to sign some confidentially papers." Shelby said.

"I'll kill him." Susan stated hitting her hand on the counter for dramatic effect.

"Rachel didn't speak to me the whole way home. I'm concerned." Shelby said with stress.

"She just needs some breathing room, love." Jack said rubbing his daughter's arm in comfort.

"I'll kill him. With my bare hands." Susan said again.

"Susan! Relax." Jack hissed. "Shelby doesn't need that right now". He said.

"I swear- I didn't back then, and I should have.." She seethed.

"Mom..." Shelby said in an annoyed tone.

"What, Shelby. Don't tell me how to feel about this. I had to watch your heart break back then when he just left you- and I will not now watch it happen again with you, and with my granddaughter." She defended.

Shelby nodded. Herself, now being a mother, could see where she was coming from. You would do anything to protect your children. But nonetheless, she just wanted her parents support right now.

"Shelby. I'm sorry." Susan admitted. "I just worry about you, and Rachel" she said.

"I know Mom." Shelby said.

"I should go check on Rachel." She said heading towards the stairs.

Susan quickly caught Shelby's arm.

"Love, give her some time." She said in a motherly tone. "Trust me." She reassured.

Shelby nodded. Sitting back down.

"I just wanted this to work out, not for me- but for Rachel. And now I just feel like I may have caused her more pain by arranging this whole thing." She admitted.

"How are you doing Shelby?" Jack asked.

Shelby's eyes filled with tears as she could barely answer the question.

"Oh Honey." Susan soothed wrapping her arms around her daughter as she cried.

"We're right here Shelby." Jack said in comfort.

 *******Glee********

Rachel wrapped herself in her blankets on her bed. She just wanted this whole day to be over.

She had her arms wrapped around one of her throw pillows as she let a few tears out that she had been holding back.

She had this fantasy of how this dinner was going to go- and so quickly it came crashing down. He wanted to keep everything a secret? But why? Was he ashamed of her? So many thoughts filled her mind as she slowly began to fall asleep.

 *******Glee********

Shelby had headed to bed the not long after her talk with her parents. They had deceived to stay the night in the guest room as it was getting late.

The next morning, Susan and Jack had woken up early to make breakfast.

Shelby had woken up shortly after, and to her surprise Rachel was still sleeping.

She opened her bedroom door and peeked in at Rachel's darkened room with the curtains closed.

She smiled for a moment as she watched her daughter peacefully sleep.

She decided to crawl into bed with Rachel, even if it was just for a few minutes before she woke up.

Shelby managed to lift up the blankets and crawl in without disturbing Rachel. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and she began to stir.

"Mom?" Rachel said in a sleepy tone.

"Mhm.." Shelby said.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"You just looked so

Comfy, I had to join in." Shelby admitted with a smile.

"Oh.." Rachel said with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" Shelby asked.

"Mhm.." Rachel said leaning into her mother's chest.

"I know last night was tough, how are you feeling now?" Shelby asked moving a piece of hair from

Rachel's face.

"I'm okay." Rachel said. "I mean, it is what it is." She shrugged. "I was a bit hurt that he wanted to keep me a secret- but I know that it's complicated." She admitted.

"You're so amazing, you know that?" Shelby smiled.

"I'm sorry I stormed off last night." Rachel said.

"That's okay. I know you needed your space." Shelby said.

"What's that smell?" Rachel asked. "Did you already make breakfast?" She asked with surprise as Rachel was generally up and ready well before Shelby was.

"No. Your Nana and Poppa are here." Shelby said.

"Oh." Rachel said. "When did they get here?" She asked.

"Last night actually." She laughed.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded. "Shall we go see what they made?"

"Sure- if you can make it there before it's gone!" Rachel laughed jumping up and running for the stairs.

"Oh. It's on." Shelby said joining the race.

One of the many things they had in common, their competitive nature.

 *******Glee********

 **What did everyone think! I'm dying to hear your thoughts! Please review! I am about half way through the next update but I am in need of suggestions of future storylines and where to go with Andrew.**

 **Do you think Shelby was right to keep the truth from Rachel about why Andrew left? Will Rachel ever find out?**

 **Happy Holidays! I will try my best to get an update up before Christmas, I will try harder if you write some amazing reviews! ;)**

 **-Sam**


	21. Chapter 21: An Audition for Trouble

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season and merry-whatever you celebrate! Here is the next update to the story! I've been so excited to share this chapter with you! This is leading off into a bigger storyline I have planned over the next few chapters!**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying the story, any changes I could make, and any ideas you may have!**

Chapter 22: An Audition for Trouble

Susan looked up from her morning coffee as she saw Rachel and Shelby burst into the kitchen.

Shelby slightly pushed past Rachel, almost holding her back as she hit the counter.

"Woah... Where's the fire!" Jack said looking up from the morning paper.

"WINNER!" Shelby announced towards her defeated looking daughter with her arms folded.

"Whatever. You cheated and you know it." Rachel defended.

"Hmm... That sounds like the talk of a sore loser." Shelby laughed.

"I am not!" Rachel defended stomping her foot. "You pushed me!" She attempted to say seriously, but Shelby's laugh caused her to crack a smile.

"Rach, what's this?" Shelby asked holding up her hand while rubbing her index and thumb together.

Rachel looked at her mother with confusion.

"It's the worlds tiniest violin." Shelby said slyly.

"Mom!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's not funny." She said with an eye roll.

"Let that be a lesson to you, never challenge your Momma to a race. I'll always win." Shelby said with a wink.

"Clearly all those years of reminders not to run in the house did you good, hmm?" Susan said clearing her throat.

Shelby smiled nervously under her mother's glare. She was a grown women for gods sake, and now a mother herself. But that look. It could send a shiver down anyone's spine.

Susan gave a sly smile and headed over to Rachel.

"Hello Baby.." She said wrapping her arms around her granddaughter.

"Hey Nana." Rachel said returning the hug.

"Hey Sweet Pea." Jack said also greeting his granddaughter.

"Hi." Rachel smiled.

"Well. This morning we have vegan blueberry pancakes, with a side of fresh fruit and orange juice." Susan smiled handing Rachel a plate followed by Shelby.

"Nana, you know- we have an extra room. You could always move in?" Rachel said seriously, admiring the food in front of her.

Susan laughed.

"Rachel!" Shelby said in offence. "My cooking is not that bad.." She defended.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as Nana's." Rachel said honestly.

"Plus, your pancakes are always so watery..." Rachel laughed.

"Huh! I'll remember that." Shelby said eyeing her daughter as she filled her plate.

"Anyways-" Susan said. "Rachel what happened to your forehead?" Susan asked with concern.

"Oh. I was in a car accident a few days ago.." Rachel said taking a bite of her pancakes. She had explained the story so many times that it was normal for her to explain so casually.

"A car accident!" Susan gasped.

"Yes. With Quinn." Shelby added. "They are okay, only minor injuries, and a few stitches." She said reassuring her mother.

"With Quinn? But isn't she 15 as well?" Susan asked. "Was she driving?" Susan asked.

"Mhm.." Rachel nodded. "She had just gotten her permit that morning." She explained.

"And you decided it would be a good idea to drive with someone who had not driven before?" Susan asked in Rachel's direction, and then turned to her own daughter. "Shelby!" Susan added with a stern look.

"Oh. Don't look at me. Ms. Rachel had been told not to drive with Quinn, and to wait for me to pick her up at the mall- but chose to ride home with Quinn instead." Shelby added with a questionable look towards her daughter.

"I see." Susan said shooting Rachel a disapproving look.

"Well you were the one who didn't answer your phone..." Rachel mumbled under her breath feeling ganged up on.

"Rachel.." Shelby with warning. She wasn't interested in talking about this topic further, or arguing about the logistics of that day- but she would if she had to.

"Sorry." Rachel said following her mothers raised eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, I'm glad you are okay Rachel." Susan added.

"Okay, well we should probably get going- your dads got an appointment this afternoon at the hospital." Susan said.

"Everything okay?" Shelby asked.

"Oh yes, just a check in with his knee surgery." She responded.

"Suzy, just worries too much.." Jack laughed. "I'm just fine." He said.

"Hey!" Susan snapped. "They said every 6 months Jack." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving it off.

"Dad, you need to take your Heath more seriously." Shelby laughed.

"I do." He defended. "I just like to live for today." He pointed out. "Without all of the worry." He added.

"Okay." Shelby laughed.

Susan rolled her eyes. "I swear he wouldn't make it without me nagging him about these things."

Jack shrugged.

The family laughed as they finished up their breakfast.

 *******Glee*******

"Rachel, did a bomb go off?" Shelby asked stepping into her daughter's bedroom.

"I can't find my sheet music!" Rachel said.

"Well... I don't think it's going to be in your laundry basket." Shelby pointed out looking at the clothes all over the floor.

Rachel continued to rummage through her things.

"Mother, I've been slacking off too much lately. School starts in less than 2 weeks and I have to prepare for glee and get my voice back in check." Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel, you do vocal warmups every morning. Your voice is just fine." Shelby laughed.

"Mornings are not enough!" Rachel said.

"Honey, it's called summer vacation for a reason." Shelby laughed.

"A star doesn't simply." Rachel paused to find the correct word. "vacate..." She said.

"Whatever you say." Shelby said.

Rachel sighed as rummaged through some more things.

"Have you checked your desk drawer?" Shelby offered.

Rachel turned back dramatically.

"No, I hadn't thought to look in the most obvious places Mom.." She sassed.

"Okay then..." Shelby said backing off. "Just trying to help honey." Shelby smiled sweetly at her Daughter's sass.

"Ugh. Whatever." Rachel said giving up and joining her mother on the bed.

"You know. Andrew called this morning..." Shelby said.

Rachel looked off to the side seemingly uninterested in the topic.

"Rach..." Shelby said guiding her chin back to face her. "He is leaving tomorrow morning and wanted to know if you wanted to see him one last time." Shelby said.

"I'll think about it.." Rachel said quietly and quickly changed the topic.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Shelby said.

"Can we get a cat?" Rachel asked.

"No." Shelby said.

"But I'll take care of it.." Rachel whined.

"Mhm.. I'm sure you would." Shelby said. "For a week maybe." She added.

"No! I promise!" She said.

"Rachel, I said the very same thing to my mother and sure enough. She was the one taking care of it." Shelby said reflecting back on her own childhood.

"But Nana still let you get one!" Rachel said.

"Why do you want a cat Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Because! They are cute! Quinn just got a kitten!" Rachel pointed out. "His name is Montee." Rachel said.

"Oh, so because Quinn got a kitten, now you need one." Shelby said with a laugh.

"Well, Montee has a sister who is up for adoption." Rachel said. "Come on Mom..." Rachel whined.

"Hmm..." Shelby thought. "No." She said with a wink.

"Mom..." Rachel whined.

"I'll think about it.." Shelby said.

"We could name her Barbra!" Rachel said excitedly.

Shelby laughed.

"We'll see..." Shelby said.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel asked with big eyes.

"That's a very distant maybe." Shelby laughed.

"Fine..." Rachel sighed sitting up from her bed.

"Where are you off to?" Shelby asked.

"I'm going to watch TV.." Rachel said.

"Ha! Not before you clean this mess up little lady." Shelby said standing up and looking around at the tornado that was Rachel's bedroom.

"I'll do it later..." Rachel said waving Shelby off and continuing down the hallway.

"Um, Rachel?" Shelby said in a confused tone that the girl actually thought she wasn't going to make her clean up.

"Later!" Rachel called from the bottom of the stairs.

Shelby rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs taking the remote from Rachel's hands and turning the TV off.

"Mom..." Rachel whined.

"Good God Rachel, do you need some cheese with that whine today?" Shelby asked. "Now..." She said pointing to the stairs.

"No..." Rachel said with a smirk.

Shelby stood in shock. Had her child lost her mind. No? Did she just say no to me? Shelby thought.

"Not until you agree to Barbra.." Rachel added with a smile.

"Ha! Nice try little girl." Shelby laughed. "Go clean up please." She said setting the remote on the table and walking into the kitchen.

Rachel still sat on the couch.

Shelby eyed her daughter from the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel felt her mothers glare and simply smirked.

"Rachel..." Shelby warned.

"Barbra belongs with us..." Rachel added. "It's not fair." She said.

"I'll show you unfair in a minute if you don't do as I have asked." Shelby said with a slight grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to count to three?" Shelby asked.

Rachel still had a mischievous grin on her face that was breaking Shelby's attempt to be stern.

"I don't know, do you?" Rachel sassed with a laugh.

"One." Shelby said eying her daughter.

Rachel didn't move.

"Two." She said crossing her arms.

"Rachel, you are cruising." Shelby said beginning to become slightly annoyed. Up until this point it had all been fun and games, but she really needed Rachel to clean up as they were leaving soon to have dinner with Quinn and Judy.

"Three." Shelby said walking towards Rachel who jumped up and over the back of the couch laughing.

Shelby fully broke her serious resolve as she watched Rachel dodge her from each side of the couch as she tried to reach for her.

"Too slow." Rachel laughed loudly running into the kitchen with Shelby chasing behind her.

Just as Rachel turned the corner Shelby caught her arm as they were both laughing.

"Get upstairs and clean your bedroom. Now." Shelby said guiding Rachel to the stairs.

"I don't want to." Rachel said in defeat.

"I don't care. Enough games. Go." Shelby said sternly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"If it's not cleaned up in 20 minutes you are going to be sorry young lady." Shelby called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever, old lady..." Rachel called back.

"Geez, you really don't want that cat do you?" Shelby smirked as she opened the fridge.

Silence.

"That's what I thought." Shelby laughed closing the fridge.

 *******Glee*******

About an hour later Shelby headed upstairs to get ready for dinner and peaked into Rachel's bedroom as she could hear the Barbra Streisand album blasting and wondered if she has actually made any progress on the tornado she had created earlier that day.

Shelby walked in to find Rachel curled up on her bed with her phone and not a single thing picked up in the room.

"Rachel!" Shelby abolished. "You've been up here for an hour!" She said with frustration.

Rachel jumped at the sound of Shelby's voice and broke the trance she was in with her texting.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Rachel lied.

Shelby placed her hand out in front of Rachel. "Phone, now." She said sternly.

"No. I'll clean it all up now. I was just on Pinterest getting ideas for vocal warm up routines and new sheet music." Rachel lied.

Shelby raised her eyebrow and didn't budge.

"You want to lose it for the week?" Shelby added.

Rachel quickly locked and handed her phone over, to that no so empty threat.

"You will get this back tomorrow. Depending on how fast you are able to clean up this mess." Shelby said as a final point as she left the room.

"Mom..." Rachel whined.

"Keep it up Rachel. I dare you." Shelby warned.

Rachel decided it was time to give in and start cleaning, for her own good.

 *******Glee*******

"See, that wasn't so hard was it." Shelby said walking back into her daughter's room to find it spotless.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled. "Can I have my phone back now?" Rachel asked.

"No. You will get it back tomorrow." Shelby said.

"Mom. Please, I cleaned up.." Rachel said.

"Mhm.. Maybe this will teach you that you need to listen the first time I ask you to do something." She said with a smirk.

"You're mean." Rachel pouted.

"Oh I know. I'm the mean ol' wicked witch my pretty.. I'm as mean as they come. Mwahaha!" Shelby said imitating her previous role in Wicked.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk.

"Ready to go to Quinn's?" Shelby asked on a lighter note.

"Yeah I just need to change." Rachel nodded.

"Okay then." Shelby said leaving Rachel's bedroom. She walked into her bedroom and put her phone in the side drawer of her bedside table and headed downstairs.

 *******Glee*******

Rachel emerged from her bedroom and noticed Shelby drawer was vibrating.

She looked down the stairs to ensure the coast was clear before walking into her mother's room and taking her phone from the drawer.

She had a text from Andrew.

Text: Are we still on for tonight

"Yes." Rachel texted back.

After their dinner Andrew had contacted Rachel through her Facebook page. She did want to meet with her father, but not for the reasons you may have thought. The truth was that he had an 'in' with a new Broadway show in NYC who was looking for a lead role to cast. Andrew had arranged a private audition for Rachel at a local theatre club downtown.

Andrew thought this would be a way for them to bond, and a sure way that Rachel would respond so when she got in contact with him the night before, she of course bought into the idea.

Text: Great, see you there.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Mom. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Seeing him, just made everything come back."_ Shelby cried.

Rachel sat at the bottom of the stairs and listened to the conversation happening in the kitchen.

Rachel had come back downstairs after storming off when they had returned home, she had heard from Andrew on her Facebook page about this audition and wanted to talk to Shelby about it, she knew it would be a long shot, but she still wanted to talk to her mom about it. Rachel stopped when she heard her mothers cries.

 _"I know Honey."_ Susan said.

 _"I know I need to do this for Rachel. But it's ripping my heart out."_ Shelby said as tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

Rachel looked down at the floor. She didn't realize that meeting with Andrew had caused her mother so much pain. She felt terrible.

She headed upstairs and thought about what to do. Rachel knew that she wanted to go to this audition, but how could she if it hurt Shelby too much. I can't tell her, she thought. I'll just go myself.. She said convincing herself.

 **End of flashback.**

Rachel jumped as she heard her mother clear her throat from the doorway.

"Surely you aren't using your phone that I just took away." Shelby said sternly.

"I'm sorry! I heard it ringing and I thought it may have been important." Rachel said. Not a total lie. She thought.

Shelby walked closer to her daughter as Rachel quickly locked her phone with the hold button ensuring that Shelby wouldn't see the messages.

She wrapped her hand around Rachel's arm and sent a stinging swat to her daughter's backside.

"Ow!" Rachel cried. It shocked her more than anything. Her mother had never swatted her before, other than when they were fooling around. This wasn't something that Rachel was used to. Nevertheless, clearly Shelby had, had enough for one day from Rachel and needed to send a message.

"If I catch you using this phone again until it is returned to you, I will be taking it away for a week. Is that understood?" Shelby said sternly as Rachel reached back and rubbed the sting out.

She nodded and handed the phone back to her Mom.

Rachel stood in front of Shelby awkwardly for a moment, she wasn't sure how to react in this situation. She certainly wasn't expecting that swat and from the look on Shelby's face she seemed completed unaffected.

"Don't look at me like that. We both know you deserved that swat." Shelby said breaking the silence and pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Thank you. We are leaving for Quinn's, are you ready?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

 *******Glee*******

"Dinner was lovely Judy." Shelby said helping clear the table.

"It was my pleasure." Judy smiled.

"Montee! Here Montee!" Rachel called as she and Quinn were playing with the new kitten on the floor.

"Girls, can you take care of the dishes please?" Judy asked.

Quinn stood up as Rachel continued to play with the kitten.

"Rachel, Judy asked you to do something." Shelby said breaking Rachel's trance with the new kitten.

"Sorry." Rachel said under Shelby's glare and ducked into the kitchen to help Quinn.

Shelby rolled her eyes as Rachel scurried by her.

"That girl.." Shelby said with a laugh as her and Judy sat on the couch. "She's obsessed with the idea of this kitten now." Shelby said eyeing Judy. "Thanks for that." Judy laughed.

"Oh, you have to admit. He's too sweet." She said lifting Montee on her lap.

"Yeah, yeah." Shelby said as they kitten jumped onto her lap and looked up at the women to be pet.

"Oh, don't you try to convince me too.." Shelby cooed at the animal.

Judy laughed.

 *******Glee*******

"How are things with Andrew?" Quinn asked as she handed Rachel a dish to dry.

"Oh, they're fine. I guess." She said.

"That's not what I heard after you called me the other night." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I was just upset.." Rachel admitted.

"He sounds like an ass.." Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Rachel snapped back.

"Sorry." Quinn said not realizing that Rachel was going to take offence to the statement with what she had said about him on the phone. "You're the one who called him an incompetent idiot." She said quoting Rachel from their phone call.

"Well, things may have changed.." Rachel shrugged.

"How so?" Quinn asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing.." Rachel lied.

"Oh come on. I know you better than that.." Quinn said.

"I have to talk to you." Rachel said. "But not here." She said looking into the other room at her mother.

"Okay." Quinn said drying the last dish and heading upstairs to her room with Rachel.

 *******Glee*******

"Seriously?!" Quinn said in a shocked tone referring to one of the most popular Broadway shows in the making. It was a star studded cast and would be held right on Broadway in NYC.

Rachel nodded with a smile.

"They looked at my head shots and I sent a clip of my signing to Andrew and he showed them, and they are interested. They came all the way out here to see me tonight." Rachel explained.

"Are you going to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah.. I have to." Rachel said. "Will you come with me? I'm nervous." Rachel admitted. "I need moral support. This is a huge opportunity." She said filling her head with the idea that she would be cast as a lead role in a leading musical before the age of 16. It was her dream come true.

"Rachel, Shelby would never let you move to New York for this role..." Quinn pointed out.

"I know, but she will understand, she was on Broadway! She will know how big of an opportunity this is, like once in a lifetime!" Rachel said.

"Then why didn't you tell her?" Quinn asked.

"Because! I told you, it upsets her to much to see Andrew." Rachel defended.

"I don't know Rachel.." Quinn said.

"Quinn, please.." Rachel begged. "I can't do this without you.." She said.

Quinn considered her options a moment. There's no way she wanted Rachel to go alone to this audition, especially with Andrew. There was something about him that Quinn just didn't trust. She weighed her options for a moment.

"Alright. I'll go." Quinn said.

"Yay!" Rachel said jumping up and down. "Broadway here I come!" She sang quietly.

"I'll go tell my mom I'm staying over. Then we can go?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded nervously.

 *******Glee*******

"Okay, we're here." Quinn said putting the car in park. "We can't be too long. My mom will kill me if she notices we took the car." She said.

"Not to worry Quinn, I'm sure once they see me walk through those doors, they are sure to see that I am the next Haley Fields!" Rachel said referring to the lead role she would be reading for.

They headed inside.

"Rachel!" Andrew called ushering her over to meet the casting directors.

"Ralph, Andy- this is my daughter. Rachel Berry." Andrew said presenting Rachel.

"Hello." Rachel said shaking each of their hands. "Shall we begin?" She said taking her place on the small stage.

"Well, she sure doesn't lack in confidence." Ralph laughed.

Rachel cleared her throat.

"I will be reading for the part of Haley Fields." She began.

Quinn said a few rows back from Andrew as she watched Rachel's audition.

Quinn tapped her foot nervously as she heard Rachel's final song. She already could sense that she was a perfect for this part, and could read from the casting directors reactions they thought so as well.

Once Rachel finished the song and received a standing ovation from all three men.

"Excellent Rachel. Please give us a moment to discuss." They said.

Rachel nodded heading off stage meeting Quinn.

"How was I?" Rachel asked. "I mean I know the second verse was a bit flat, but I wasn't given that much time to prepare..." Rachel said quickly. "But the ending had to have saved it right?" She added.

"Relax, you were perfect." Quinn smiled.

Quinn noticed that Andrew step out of the room for a moment to take a call. She decided to follow.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Quinn lied.

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "Hurry back!" She said.

Quinn smiled and walked out of the audition room as she noticed Andrew off to the side.

"Babe. They bought it. They are so in. They loved her!" He said.

Quinn moved off to the side so that Andrew couldn't see her.

"No, I mean It. They are in. She's going to get an offer. Once that happens I am in!" He said. "The deal was find them a star, for the temporary lead and get a secondary role. They have no idea she's only 15." He said. "Babe, were in the clear. I told you, that you could trust me." He said.

Quinn's mouth dropped.

She turned back to tell Rachel what she had heard but paused out of panic. What was she going to do. It's not like Rachel was going to believe her! Her mind was racing as she saw Andrew turning around to walk back into the audition room.

 *******Glee*******

"Well Rachel, we are happy to offer you the role without a call back." Andy said as Rachel attempted to remain calm.

"Yes!" Andrew called loudly.

"Thank you!" Rachel squeaked. "I assure you, I won't disappoint."

"We have the contract all ready for you." Ralph said handing Rachel a pen.

Rachel took the pen from him and was about to touch it to paper as Andrew watched from behind her anxiously.

Quinn froze, she didn't know what to do. Rachel couldn't possibly sign those contracts. She was about to step up and say something before both of the audition room doors blew open.

In walked a fuming Shelby Corcoran.

"Thank god..." Quinn sighed in relief.

" **Rachel Barbra!** Drop that pen! Now!" Shelby yelled.

Rachel jumped.

"Shelby!" Ralph said. "I haven't seen you in years!" He said moving toward her.

"Your going to wish you hadn't in about 5 minutes..." She growled.

Both men turned towards each other with both confusion, and fear. If there was one thing anyone knew, it was not to piss of Shelby Corcoran.

 *******Glee*******

 **Uh oh! Shelby is sure upset with this situation. That could have been bad! How do you think Shelby will handle this situation? Slow and painful death of Andrew? I think so. (kidding).**

 **Poor Rachel. Obviously if she had any chance at Broadway she was going to take it! And she wanted to tell Shelby in the first place, but then didn't want to upset her Mom even more with Andrew. Will Shelby see it that way? Or will she feel completely betrayed by her daughter?**

 **We will have to wait and see!**

 **Please review with ideas for the next chapter and I will do my best to include them! I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **-Sam**


	22. Chapter 22: Hold onto 15

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! I tried my best to respond to as many as I could! I wanted to get this next update up quickly as I know many of you really enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **This chapter will focus on the aftermath of the audition! Enjoy! I have big plans for the next few chapters, but I would really love to hear any ideas you all may have in the reviews. I promise to incorporate them if I can!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Hold onto 15

"What's going on here?" Andy asked.

"What's going on here is that you are about to have a minor sign a major Broadway contract _**WITHOUT**_ parental consent!" Shelby snapped.

"Wait? A minor?" Ralph said looking back at Andrew.

"Shelby, why does this concern you?" Andy asked.

"Rachel, is my daughter!" Shelby snapped. "Clearly Andrew over here lacked to inform you of that during his deal making with you." Shelby snapped.

Andrew attempted to leave the room but Quinn stood in front of him. No way was he going to get away with this.

Rachel stood motionless as if time had stopped.

"Listen Shelby. We had no idea." Ralph said.

"Maybe you should look into it next time!" Shelby snapped. "I will be sure to contact your producers and show directors regarding this! This is absurd." Shelby said smartly.

If there as one thing both men knew, it was that Shelby was one of the most highly respected Broadway performers, someone you didn't want to piss off. She could ruin your entire career in one phone call.

The two men apologized as they stepped out of the room glaring at Andrew.

" _And you_!" Shelby said spinning on her heels.

"How dare you.." Shelby growled.

Andrew stepped back as Shelby stepped in closer.

"Exploiting your own daughter for your benefit." She began. "You know how serious those contracts are..." She growled.

"You are never to return here again, you will not be seeing Rachel ever again! Is that understood?" She snapped.

"Mom!" Rachel cried. She still didn't understand what she was taking about. Andrew hadn't exploited her. It was just an audition.

"Do not!" Shelby said dangerously low as she turned to Rachel with her finger pointed.

Rachel froze. She had never seen this anger come out of her mother. She could have sworn she could see steam coming from her ears.

"I should have never let you come back into our lives. I knew it was only going to end in heartbreak." Shelby said to Andrew.

"Shelby, let me explain..." He said.

"There is nothing to explain." Shelby snapped back. "Just get out..." Shelby said as a final point.

Andrew turned back to Rachel who was in tears watching the interaction between them.

"Rachel..." Andrew began. "I'm sorry... You were always better off without me." He said as he walked out.

"Andrew!" Rachel called. "Wait!" she said running after him.

He continued to walk without looking back.

"Andrew!" Rachel called again tears in her eyes. "Please!" She called.

Shelby watched her daughter call after Andrew and could feel her heart physically breaking.

"Dad!" She called running after him but was caught by Shelby.

"Let him go Rachel." She said.

"No! I want my dad! He wanted to help me! Why are you being so mean! You can't keep him away from me!" She cried. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine! I chose to come!" She yelled.

"Shh... Rachel. I know." Shelby said having her own tears now fall. "You don't understand Baby. It was a scam." Shelby said.

"No it wasn't! They wanted me! They wanted me on Broadway!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel's tears had now subsided and she was standing in front of her mom with her arms crossed.

"I have never, been so disappointed in you. Do you understand how bad that could have gotten? Once you sign those contracts, there is no going back Rachel!" Shelby fumed.

"How did you even know I was here!" Rachel snapped.

"Quinn called me! Like you should have! How dare you come here and audition for a Broadway show behind my back! Especially one that is in New York City! Are you insane? You are only 15 years old Rachel! You haven't even graduated high school. You are not ready for Broadway yet!" Shelby yelled.

"Yes I am!" Rachel yelled back.

"No you are not! You think you 're grown and ready to take on New York? You know nothing about this business. Where were you planning on living? How were you going to get there? You are a child Rachel!" Shelby said.

"You did it! Why can't I?" Rachel said.

"I was 21 years old and had graduated! I was an adult!" Shelby snapped back.

"That's only 6 years older than me!" Rachel said.

"Exactly." Shelby growled. "6 more years of life experience, and education." She pointed out.

"I hate you!" Rachel yelled. "This is all your fault." She said.

"Sure Rachel, it's my fault that you chose to make the decision and come to an advanced Broadway audition that was set up by someone who was scamming them!" She practically laughed. Her anger was getting the best of her at this point.

"Your just mad that they actually wanted me! Why are you trying to ruin everything!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby lost her cool.

"What would your Fathers have said about this Rachel..." Shelby practically growled.

Yes. Shelby had just played the father card. She didn't mean for it to come out. She was just overwhelmed.

Rachel froze as her eyes filled with tears instantly. Shelby could see the hurt written all over her daughter's face.

"They... They would be... They would be happy for me! They would want me to go for my dreams..." Rachel stuttered. "Unlike some people!" Rachel yelled.

"I am almost certain that they would not approve of this. Do not lie to me Rachel." Shelby snapped back.

"You didn't know them!" Rachel cried. "Don't bring them into this! Don't you dare!" Rachel cried.

"They would be just as disappointed in you as I am. And, you know it." Shelby said as a final point. This had already gone too far. Shelby needed to calm down.

Judy entered the room and looked at what was unfolding. She then stepped behind Shelby and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Shelby, go get some air." She said seeing that Shelby was about to blow. This was a lot to take it and emotions were running wild.

Shelby looked back at Judy nodded taking a short but deep breath. "Can you bring her home. I need to calm down." She whispered.

"Of course.." Judy nodded.

Shelby then stepped out of the room without another word Rachel could see as Shelby had wiped away a few stray tears.

Rachel watched as her mom walked out of the room in shock. Shelby had never walked away from Rachel in an argument, no matter how heated things had gotten. Rachel's emotions were all over the place.

"Mom! You can't just walk away from me! Mom!" Rachel called stomping her foot. Why was everyone leaving her? She thought.

Shelby continued to walk away without looking back.

"Rachel. Your mom needs to calm down, she is too angry to talk right now. Go sit down and take some deep breaths before we head out." Judy said.

Rachel nodded.

 *******Glee*******

"Damn it!" Shelby said through her tears as she hit the steering wheel.

"Breathe, Shelby..." She spoke to herself before she started the car.

Shelby drove home with many emotions coming through her all at once. On one hand, she was so angry with Rachel for going behind her back to the audition, on another she wanted to kill Andrew for pulling something like this, and on another she was angry with herself that she let him do this with their daughter. She felt that she had failed in protecting Rachel from the one thing she was most afraid of when she had arranged for Rachel and Andrew to finally meet.

But most of all. She felt heartbroken. She just had to watch her baby completely fall apart after being scammed by the father she desperately wanted to know.

Shelby wiped several tears from her eyes and walked into the house from the driveway.

 *******Glee*******

"Mom, I was just worried about Rachel. I knew that I couldn't let her come here alone..." Quinn explained as Rachel sat off to the side as Judy and Quinn were talking.

"I know Quinn." Judy said. "But you cannot just take my car without telling me, and you can certainly not drive the car without me as only a G1 driver." Judy reprimanded.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said honestly.

"You have lost your driving privileges for the next week." Judy said.

"Okay." Quinn nodded. It wasn't terrible. She was expecting more than that.

"I know you were trying to protect Rachel, and you did a good job by calling us. I'm really proud of you Quinn." Judy smiled hugging her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Quinn said.

"Ready?" Judy called to Rachel who was sitting off to the side calming down.

Rachel nodded and followed them out to the car.

 *******Glee*******

"Mom?" Rachel called as she walked into the house.

"Living room." Shelby said.

Rachel walked into the living room to find Shelby curled up on the couch wiping her eyes dry with some Kleenex.

"Mom- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Rachel said with a cracked voice. She was still angry but she couldn't stand seeing Shelby cry, and especially when she was the one to cause it.

"I know you didn't." Shelby nodded. "You were set up Rachel." Shelby said. "And I know how much you wanted to be in that show." She added.

Rachel nodded.

"I was just like you Rachel." Shelby said. "I wanted to grow up so fast and make it to Broadway more than anything..." She said.

"But something I've realized now, is that I waisted all of my childhood wishing to grow up and make it on my own, that I forgot what it was like to be a kid, now as an adult I would give anything to have it back." Shelby said honestly. "I want more than that for you, that's why I was so upset." She said.

Rachel began to cry as Shelby spoke.

"Rachel, you cannot ever do anything like that again. You are only 15 years old. There is not a chance in the world that I would ever allow you to give that up to be a Broadway performer at such a young age. And certainly, not before you graduate." Shelby said.

"I know. I won't." Rachel said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shelby asked.

"I couldn't.." Rachel choked out.

"Why, you thought you would be in trouble? You thought I wouldn't let you? Why?" Shelby asked.

"I didn't want to make you cry anymore. I heard you talking to Nana the other night, I was listening from the stairs." Rachel admitted.

"Rachel, we have talked about the eavesdropping." Shelby said mentally kicking herself for talking about how she felt about Andrew when Rachel was listening.

"I was actually on my way downstairs to talk to you about it, and ask you about the audition when I heard you crying with Nana. So I stopped." Rachel said.

"Rachel.." Shelby said. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to makeyou feel like you couldn't talk to me about Andrew. I was just having a moment- that's all." She admitted.

Rachel nodded.

"There isn't anything you can't tell me. Do you understand me? No matter how upset you think I'll be, okay?" Shelby asked.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel cried leaning into her mom.

Shelby held Rachel as she cried.

"Shh. It's okay Honey." She said soothingly.

"Rachel, I want to apologize." Shelby said.

Rachel looked up. What did Shelby have to apologize for? It's not like she had done anything wrong in Rachel's mind.

"I should not have yelled at Andrew like that in front of you. I should have talked to him in another room. It wasn't appropriate, and you shouldn't have heard it." She admitted. "I was just very upset with him, and my temper got the best of me." She said.

"It's okay." Rachel said.

"I also want to apologize for bringing your fathers into it. I shouldn't have said that Rachel. I was just angry and was trying to get you to see how bad things could have gotten, but I should have waited until I was calm." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. "You weren't wrong.." Rachel squeaked. "They would be disappointed in me." Rachel said wiping a stray tear away.

Silence fell over the room.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said." Shelby apologized.

"It's okay." Rachel said.

"It's not, but thank you." Shelby smiled.

"So he used me?" Rachel said with hurt and disappointment in her voice.

"I'm afraid so Honey." Shelby said with sadness. "Sometimes Broadway can be tough, well. Most times actually. It normally takes years to even get a call back. Clearly Andrew was desperate for a role, so much so that he would use you like this." She explained.

"Do you think he was planning this the whole time? Or do you think he actually wanted to get to know me?" Rachel asked.

Shelby thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure Rachel. However, what I am sure of is that Andrew is on his own journey in his life. He just may have not been at a point to reconnect with his past. And that's okay." Shelby said. "Because at the end of the day. We have each other, and our family. And that is a stronger bond than any." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded.

"That doesn't mean that deep down in his heart Andrew doesn't love you. It just means that he is at a point in his life that he may not be ready to be a father." Shelby explained. "He loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it, yet." Shelby said honestly.

Rachel nodded.

"I love you more than anything Rachel." Shelby said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"More than Barbra?" Rachel smiled.

"More than Barbra." Shelby winked.

Both Shelby and Rachel laughed.

"My mother always wished me a daughter just like me..." Shelby laughed as Rachel began to calm down.

"Huh?" Rachel said.

"You my dear..." Shelby said tapping her daughter's nose. "Are giving me grey hair." She laughed. "I swear to you, one day when you have a mini-Rachel Berry of your own, you are going to get this all back, just like I am with you." She laughed.

"Am I in trouble?" Rachel asked.

"Ha!" Shelby laughed. "I don't think trouble is even the correct term for how deep you are in sweetheart." She laughed.

Rachel sighed.

"You are grounded for the rest of the summer. You are going to be writing me a 5 page essay on show business contracts. If I do not have it completed by next week, you will be missing Glee practice until it is completed." Shelby said sternly.

"An essay?" Rachel asked. "Can I just point out that I believe it to be incredibly unfair for Coach Corcoran to overlap in these situations." Rachel pointed out.

"Honey, we're the same person." Shelby laughed.

"How am I going to write it without my computer?" Rachel asked.

"Well considering you were going to sign your name on that contract. I would say that by hand should really get that pen to paper message across." Shelby said.

"Mom! That will take me forever." Rachel whined.

"Than I guess you better get started." Shelby pointed out.

"How am I supposed to research?" Rachel said thinking this one would outsmart her. Sadly she was wrong.

"Well it's a good thing your mother is a professional Broadway performer, and has had years of experience with show contracts. Think of me as your personal Google search engine." Shelby smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hear any complaints. I am going much easier on you than I could be.." She said.

"How in any world, is this going easy?" Rachel asked.

"My dear. Don't test me." Shelby said.

"Mom, can I at least write it on my computer?" She asked.

"No." Shelby said not missing a beat. "I've increased it to 7 pages, shall we continue this argument? Or would you like to think more carefully about your next statement?" Shelby said crossing her arms.

"Mom!" Rachel snapped. "7 pages!" She whined.

"8." Shelby said sternly.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but then decided against it.

"Good choice." Shelby said.

Rachel stood up and went to walk upstairs.

"We are not finished." Shelby said sternly as Rachel sat back down.

"What else could there possibly be Mother.." Rachel sighed.

"I will be rescheduling your drivers test until next month." Shelby said.

"What!" Rachel gasped.

"You chose to ride with Quinn, again. Regardless of the fact that she only has her learner's permit. As if an accident wasn't enough for you to learn your lesson.." Shelby said shaking her head.

"Mom! That is ludicrous!" Rachel gasped dramatically. "Surely you are joking." She hoped.

"I am most definitely not joking." Shelby said seriously. "You put your life in danger, again. Clearly I made the mistake of not taking care of this the first time. I won't do that again." Shelby said not missing a beat.

"Anything else? If you don't mind I would like to head to my cell now?" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Enough Rachel." Shelby sighed.

"Well, I am in prison after all.." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, you haven't seen prison yet. But you will if you keep this performance up." Shelby said sternly.

Rachel crossed her arms.

"Do I at least get a phone call? I mean according to my rights-" Rachel sassed.

"9 pages!" Shelby said firmly.

"What!" Rachel said breaking character.

"You wanna shoot for 10?" Shelby said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel said nothing.

"You may go. Goodnight." Shelby said as a final point.

"But it's only 8:30?" Rachel said which was received by a glare from her mother.

"Goodnight." Rachel said as she headed for the stairs.

Shelby watched as Rachel dramatically threw herself at the staircase.

"Here I go..." Rachel said dramatically.

"Banished to my chambers, yet again." She said taking another step.

"Lonely and starved of the recognition I deserve.." Rachel signed.

Shelby couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh... Woe is me..." She sang.

Shelby sat up and walked towards the stairs.

"And the Tony goes to..." She mocked. "Bed. Now." Shelby said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mother, surely you weren't expecting me to go without a performance? Who do you think I am? Think of it as... a last meal, for my talent." She said as a final point before closing her bedroom door behind her.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"And scene." She laughed walking back into the living room to call her parents and apologize for her teenage years. She was getting it back. In spades.

 *******Glee*******

Three days later Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table writing out the fifth page of her essay.

"Mom, can we just go back to the original 5 page deal?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." Shelby said as she was stirring dinner on the stove not facing Rachel.

"Ugh." Rachel huffed. "I'm never going to sign a Broadway contract, ever at this rate." She sighed.

"That's the point Sweetie." Shelby said with a smirk.

"Mom!" Rachel snapped.

Shelby laughed.

"Do you enjoy this?" Rachel huffed.

"Only a little." Shelby laughed.

"You have a sick sense of humour." Rachel pointed out. "Can I take a break?" She asked hopefully. Rachel had been working on the paper in her bedroom until Shelby had walked in on her working on her song writing, rather than her essay writing and was now making her work on it from the table.

"I think you can finish one more paragraph." Shelby said looking over Rachel's shoulder at her work.

"Mom.." Rachel groaned. "My hand is going to fall off." She whined.

"Fine. You may take a break." Shelby said giving in. "But only because you have a visitor..." She said with a smirk.

"What?" Rachel said looking around. "Who? And you're letting them come in?" Rachel said with surprise. Being grounded on Shelby's watch could have been a deleted scene from shawshank redemption in Rachel's mind. She couldn't possibly have allotted her visiting hours.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded. "Wait here." She said leaving the kitchen.

Rachel was confused.

"Close your eyes!" Shelby called.

Rachel closed her eyes playing along.

"Open!" Shelby called as she revealed a small kitten with a bow on her collar.

"Barbra!" Rachel said jumping up from her chair.

"Is she really ours?" Rachel asked with pleading eyes.

Shelby nodded and smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"Your really going to name her Barbra, aren't you?" Shelby laughed.

Rachel looked up at Shelby as if she was insane or had a momentary aneurism. Of course, she was going to name her Barbra.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shelby laughed.

"Thank you!" Rachel said excitedly and hugged Shelby before picking up their new addition to the family.

"Don't think that this is a reward for your recent behaviour." Shelby pointed out. "I just thought you could use some company." Shelby smiled petting the kitten.

"Okay!" Shelby clapped twice. "Break over, you can go back to your essay." She said lifting the kitten from Rachel's arms.

"Mom!" Rachel whined.

"Get to it." Shelby pointed at Rachel's seat at the table.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "This is incredibly unfair. You get me a kitten, let me hold it for 2 seconds, then make me go back to writing his absurdly long essay." Rachel sighed.

"What's that Barbra?" Shelby said lifting the kitten up to her ear. "10 pages?" Shelby smirked. "I don't know, we'll have to see if she keeps this whining up." Shelby said to the kitten.

"You wouldn't dare?" Rachel questioned.

"Try me.." Shelby said sternly. "Get going. Now." Shelby said. Then lifting the kitten up and playing with her in her arms.

"This is a whole new kind of Evil.." Rachel sighed.

"And yet, you continue to underestimate me.." Shelby laughed.

Rachel began to write. This sucked.

 *******Glee*******

 **Well. Shelby is certainly playing hard-ball, rightfully so. What did you guys think? What are you excited to see in the next chapters? Any ideas?**

 **I have a question, more of a poll really. I have a few storyline ideas but I want your input:**

 **1: Shelby leaves Caramel and transfers to McKinley to teach and co-coordinate the New Directions Glee Club after finding out Will has come down with an illness causing him to go down to part-time.**

 **2\. Rachel Transfers to Caramel for a better shot at getting into a top theatre arts school and Shelby reinstates her title as Vocal Adrenaline's Show Choir Director.**

 **3\. Andrew moves back to Lima after getting a divorce with his wife and attempts a second chance with Rachel as her Father. (good or bad?)**

 **Voting: 1,2, or 3 and why?**

 **Can't wait to hear your ideas! I really want to say thank you for all of your support, I really love writing this story! You are all wonderful!**


	23. Chapter 23: Ms Corcoran

**Hello Lovely Readers! Happy New Year!**

 **I am so grateful for all of your amazing reviews on the last chapter! It was an incredible feeling to open up my laptop to find so many incredible reviews and votes towards the storyline ideas! We have a winner, it is…**

 **I guess you'll have to read and find out! Please enjoy! I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

Chapter 23: Ms. Corcoran

"Done!" Rachel said with a proud smile as she placed her essay in her mothers hands.

"Well done." Shelby said with a smile. It was genuine. Despite the whining Rachel had managed to finish her essay by Saturday evening.

Shelby flipped through the essay scanning the pages.

"Okay. Looks good to me." Shelby said.

"Wait. You're not even going to read it?!" Rachel said with confusion. "My blood, sweat and tears went into writing that Monster!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Blood? Shelby asked with a smirk.

"Paper cut. See?" Rachel said holding up her hand.

"Okay then." Shelby laughed. "And yes I will read it." She said with a smirk. "I just want to talk to you about something." She said placing the papers on the table in front of her.

"Moooom..." Rachel whined assuming it was yet another lecture regarding her sneaking out to attend the audition with Andrew.

Shelby was about to say something, but Rachel cut her off.

"I swear to you. I will never attend another audition without your permission, and I will certainly never sign a Broadway contract. That essay is permanently ingrained in my brain, and I'm not sure it will ever leave." Rachel explained. "I know that it was wrong to go behind your back and attend the audition. I know that I have to tell you where I am going and not just take off. I know that it was wrong to drive with Quinn without your permission, and I won't ever do it again." Rachel said listing of all of the points she had assumed that Shelby was going to hit.

Shelby smirked slightly trying to keep her composure as Rachel practically lectured herself. The truth was that what she wanted to talk with Rachel had nothing to do with why she had been grounded. But she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy at least a little bit of just how much Rachel had learned her lesson. Parenting win. Shelby thought.

"I assure you I have learned my lesson. I don't think we need to do another lecture. I've had a week full." Rachel sighed dying to get this grounding over with. Her mother had truly outdone herself with this one.

"Rachel.." Shelby laughed. "I was never going to lecture you, while I do appreciate you letting me just how much you've learned from this, I have something else to talk to you about." Shelby said with a smile.

"Oh..." Rachel said with embarrassment as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Anyways." Shelby said with a smile. "What I wanted to talk with you about was school." She said.

"What about it?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I've had an offer." Shelby began. "I was contacted by principal Figgins last week about an opening in the theatre arts department." She explained.

"Oh." Rachel said. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything until it was a sure thing, as well as I wanted to have the chance to talk with you and see how you felt about it before I took the position." Shelby said.

"You care how I feel about it?" Rachel asked with a smile. It always meant a lot to Rachel to feel included in decisions and the fact that Shelby had wanted to talk with her first meant a lot to her.

"Of course I do." Shelby said with a warm smile. "Now I know that you have your glee club and friends at McKinley, and when I was your age, I probably wouldn't want my Mom working at my high-school." She explained. "So if this makes you feel uncomfortable, I will gladly decline. It's only an option." She said.

"No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I actually kind of like the idea." Rachel admitted.

"You do?" Shelby said with slight surprise. I mean what 15 year old wants their mom teaching at their high-school. Shelby thought to herself.

"I do." Rachel nodded. "Plus, I know that caramel hasn't been the same since you stopped directing vocal adrenaline." Rachel said.

"And how would you know that?" Shelby asked.

"Well, like you always say. We're exactly alike. I can just tell. Plus if it were me and I wasn't directing show choir anymore and only teaching, I wouldn't feel the same." She said.

"I see." Shelby said. What Rachel was saying was true. Things hadn't been the same since she had retired from show choir directing. The fact that Rachel knew that she was feeling that was both impressed her, and scared her at the very same time.

"Well, you are right." Shelby admitted.

"Aren't I always?" Rachel said with a sly grin.

"You like to think you are." Shelby winked.

"As do you Mother." Rachel challenged. "Who do you think I got it from?" She said with a smirk.

"Touché." Shelby said with a shrug. "Anyways..." Shelby said getting back to their conversation.

"I would be teaching Advanced Theatre, Vocals, and one English course." Shelby explained.

"Wait." Rachel said realizing that those were normally Mr. Shue's courses.

"Yes I know, you are wondering about Mr. Shue." Shelby said. "He is taking some time off." She explained. "It's only temporary, and when he returns we will split the classes." She said.

"Time off? How long?" Rachel asked. "What about Glee?!" Rachel gasped. "Oh my god!" Rachel shot up from the couch. "He's leaving glee for Broadway isn't he! I knew this would happen! I said that when he was talking with that agent at regionals in New York last year! I heard the whole thing!" She said quickly putting the pieces together.

"Rachel.. How many times have we talked about eavesdropping.." Shelby warned.

"It's hardly eavesdropping mother. I like to think of it as being one step ahead of the competition. It's just like if you were to 'stumble' upon another show choir's set list, are you going to look and have the upper hand? Or walk away at a disadvantage?" Rachel asked holding her hands out with the options like a scale.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." Rachel said proudly. "And clearly it was worth it, because I was already aware that this was in the works! How could he! Leave us like this! How dare he! Does he not realize that this is our winning year? After all the work I've done!" Rachel said pacing the room.

Shelby rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Rachel.." Shelby sighed attempting to explain.

"Does he not realize what this will do to us! I mean how in Gods name are we supposed to win now! I mean I suppose I could take over. I've been preparing for this for years! But I'll have to manage directing and my classes..." Rachel said thinking about her options.

"You will not be directing Rachel." Shelby added.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well I don't see how else I am going to solve this.. Oh it's all over.. We're never going to win at this rate!" Rachel said anxiously. "

"Rachel calm down." Shelby said.

"Calm down?" Rachel said in shocks. "I am like tinker bell mother! I need applause to live!" She gasped.

"Okay. Enough. Sit down." Shelby said at the last comment.

Rachel sat back down.

"Mr. Shue is not going off to Broadway." She said.

"He's not?" Rachel said.

"No. And if you would have let me finish.." Shelby said again behind cut off by Rachel.

"Well then where is he going? WAIT! He found another show choir didn't he? One with more talent than just its star." Rachel said referring to herself. "How could he!" She gasped standing up only to have Shelby pull her arm back down.

"Rachel!" Shelby said raising her voice. "Let me finish!" She said.

Rachel said back down with a sigh. This was just all too much Rachel had a million ideas running through her mind at once.

"Mr. Shue is taking sick leave." Shelby said.

Rachel's mind instantly froze. "Wait did you say sick leave?" She asked.

Shelby nodded.

"Like, what kind of sick leave? Like he's going to get ankle surgery? Because if that's the case I'm sure we could accommodate in our rehearsals. I mean Artie could give up his wheel chair.." Rachel said again weighing her options. "There's no reason for him to take sick leave. We can work it out." Rachel said certainly.

"Rachel!" Shelby abolished.

"What?" Rachel said completely not seeing anything wrong with her suggestion.

Shelby shook her head before getting the conversation back on track.

"It's not an ankle surgery Rachel. It's much for serious than that." She said. "Mr. Shue has been diagnosed with cancer." She revealed.

"Cancer?" Rachel asked with shock.

"I'm afraid so Honey." Shelby explained. "It's in its early stages though and from what Principal Figgins told me, his doctors are very hopeful that he will make it through this." She explained.

Rachel felt as though she had been hit by a bus. No way could Mr. Shue could have cancer...

"But- but what if he doesn't? I mean cancer kills so many people." Rachel said with emotion.

"Rachel, we can't think like that Baby, we just have to have hope and a whole lot of faith that Mr. Shue will be able to make it through this. Plus if it is caught early enough, chances are always much better for a full recovery." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"But who is going to direct The New Directions.." Rachel said with concern.

"I am." Shelby said.

Rachel looked up.

"You are?" She asked.

Shelby nodded. "If you are okay with that." She said with hope.

"Yes!" Rachel said standing up once again. "Of course I am okay with that!" She said. "Finally.." She said almost daydreaming of the possibilities with Shelby as the director. She thought of all of the competitions she had taken first place from with Vocal Adrenaline.

"Okay then. I suppose I should call Principal Figgins and accept." She laughed.

"Yes!" Rachel said grabbing Shelby's phone from the counter and tossing it to her. "Hurry! You don't want him calling someone else!" She said with worry.

"Rachel, relax. He is expecting my final decision tomorrow morning." She said placing her phone on the coffee table.

"This is going to be amazing!" Rachel said practically jumping up and down. "Not only are we going to win, I will get the inside scoop on the planning and execution." Rachel said proudly.

"Woah, woah." Shelby said. "Slow down Rachel. Just because I will be directing Glee club does not mean you get any extra privileges, you will know as much as any other members." She said.

Rachel looked at her mother like she was insane. Did she not realize how much this could benefit her? I mean Rachel was in fact the star of her glee club and her ideas had always pushed the new directions to the next level. How could her mother not have thought that this tag-team was going to be the best thing that ever happened for the both of them?

"Don't look at me like that." Shelby said breaking Rachel's stare. "You know very well how I feel about you taking on too much with Glee club." She said referring to last year when Rachel had been caught skipping all of her classes preparing for regionals last year.

Rachel looked off to the side.

"Mhm.." Shelby said crossing her arms. "Rachel, I know that you are excited about this, I am too. But you have to remember that in Glee Club I am not just Mom, but Ms. Corcoran. You will not be receiving any extra attention, or privileges. I have to be fair." She explained. "Plus, I run show choir quite a bit differently than Mr. Shue." She said.

Rachel stood with confusion written all over her face.

"Rachel, this year we will be starting from the very beginning. That means solo auditions for the leads, and it will be my decision who will be performing in what numbers based on talent, vocals, teamwork and behaviour." She explained.

"No one is a Dalmatian in my books when it comes to show choir. You aren't born with your spots, you earn them." She said almost waiting for Rachel's explosion she could see building in the girls eyes.

"Are you insane!" Rachel gasped. "I have been the lead of the new directions for the past two years! You can't just take that away from me!" She gasped.

"I am not taking anything away from you Rachel. Everyone is going to have an equal opportunity, including you, to try out for the lead, and the solos. I base it off of more than just talent, because trust me in the real Broadway world you are going to need a whole lot more than just a voice." She explained. "I am simply preparing you." She said honestly.

"Fine. Surely I am going to win anyways. I don't know what I am worried about." She said.

"Don't be so sure my dear. Remember that you are only as strong as your team. It's called a show 'choir' for a reason." She said smartly.

Rachel nodded with the previous statement having an effect on her she knew that she had what it took to be the lead; I mean she had already been the lead for this long. Surely Shelby was only trying to show that she was going to be fair. She couldn't have everyone think that she was going to just give her all of the solo's. Rachel could see right through the act, or so, she thought.

"Alright then." Shelby smiled. "Now. I know that you are technically grounded for the next 24 hours, however it is the last weekend of summer and you did complete your essay before my deadline, so I am willing to allow you out tonight, but just remember that if this is to ever happen again you will never feel your hand again from the essay I will have you write." She said smartly.

"Thank you!" Rachel said hugging her mom. "Can I have my phone back to text Finn?" She said with pleading eyes.

"Yes. It's in.." Shelby said but was cut off by Rachel.

"Your drawer! I know" Rachel said jumping up and running up the stairs to retrieve her phone.

"That girl.." Shelby said shaking her head as she watched her flee up the stairs as if the house was on fire.

 *******Glee*******

"Cancer?" Finn asked with shock "But he can't have cancer.. He's Mr. Shue.." Finn said.

"This is terrible." Mercedes said.

"Guys, Shelby said they caught it early, and chances are that he will make a full recovery." Rachel explained taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Mr. Shue is a fighter guys. I wouldn't worry too much. We just have to be there for him." Kurt said with hope.

Quinn agreed.

"So Rachel, what did you do to get out of lockdown?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I had to write Shelby an essay on Broadway contracts. I completed it early so she let me off for tonight as it's the last weekend of summer." She said.

"Damn. Shelby sure plays hardball." Mercedes said.

"Mhm." Rachel nodded.

"Is she going to be crazy strict as our director?" Finn asked.

"Do you know Shelby?" Quinn laughed. "Of course she will be." She said.

"Hey, she only wants us to be our best." Rachel defended. "Plus VA had one every show choir competition that she directed. She's good, just what we need to actually win this year." She said surely.

"This is going to look so amazing on my NADA application!" Kurt squeaked clapping his hands. "Directed by the famous Shelby Corcoran." He beamed. "Wait, can she provide reference letters?" He wondered.

The group laughed.

"I'm sure she would." Rachel laughed.

"Wanna catch a movie?" Finn asked the group.

The group agreed and headed towards the theatre in the mall.

 *******Glee*******

Today was the day. The first day of Rachel's Junior Year. The year that everything was finally going to come together.

She was up with the birds. Obviously. And currently completing her vigorous morning routine and vocal warm ups.

"Rachel! For the love of God! It's 6:00am!" Shelby called from her bedroom throwing a pillow over her head.

"The early bird catches the worm mother, or the Tony in my case." She said peaking her head out of her bedroom.

"Can it wait until at least 6:30?" She begged.

Rachel ignored the request and continued to warm up.

Shelby groaned before finally getting out of bed realizing that this argument was going nowhere.

"Barbra... One of these days." Shelby said brushing her teeth as she looked down at the small kitten sitting on the toilet seat.

 *******Glee*******

"You look nice!" Rachel said taking a bite of her breakfast as she scanned her mother's class business casual look.

"Thank you, as do you beautiful." She said placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked.

"A true star is never nervous, only excited." She winked in Rachel's direction.

"Great metaphor." Rachel noted proudly.

"Ready to go?" Shelby asked grabbing her car keys from the hook.

"I was born ready." Rachel exclaimed before hopping off her bar stool and heading out of the door with her mother.

 *******Glee*******

"Good morning Class." Shelby said writing her name on the board of her advanced theatre arts classes filed into the room after the first morning bell.

"My name is Ms. Corcoran." She said turning back around.

A student in the back raised her hand.

"Yes?" Shelby smiled looking in her direction.

"As in Shelby Corcoran?" She gasped.

"That would be correct." She smiled.

The class quickly broke out into whispers regarding the fact that a true Broadway star would be teaching their junior advanced theatre class.

"Enough." Shelby clapped her hands twice. "Now I know this may have come as a surprise for many of you, it was a surprise for myself last week as well. But until the time when Mr. Shuester is able to return, I will be teaching this class. Upon his return we will be splitting the classes in two." She explained.

"Awesome!" She heard from a few students in the class. At least Shelby knew they were fond of the idea.

"Now. This semester is going to be filled with learning on proper theatre techniques, arts history, professionalism in the business, and finally... Fun." She smiled. "I know that this is an advanced theatre class, and that means that you have all been chosen to be here after excelling in your proofs arts classes and have an interest in the business after graduating. I am willing to help you get there." Shelby said.

"On one condition of course." Shelby said. "I have rules." She stated sternly.

"Number 1..." Shelby began everyone in this room as the ability to be a star, use it. No slacking off or cutting corners. Don't think I won't notice, I will." She said.

"Wait, Ms. Corcoran!" A student called from the middle row of desks with a raised hand.

Shelby looked in the student's direction welcoming the question.

"Should we be writing this down?" She asked.

"What's your name?" Shelby asked.

"Um. Haley- Haley Bishop." She said nervously.

"Well Haley Bishop. How badly do you want to succeed in this course?" Shelby asked almost obviously.

The entire class quickly reached for their notebooks and opened to a fresh page writing down the rules.

"Number 2..." Shelby continued with a smirk.

 *******Glee*******

"Finn!" Rachel called running up to his locker.

"Hey." He said leaning in for a kiss from his girlfriend.

"I missed you." She smiled returning the kiss.

"It's only been three periods." Finn laughed.

"I know." Rachel shrugged.

Shelby heels could be heard walking down the hallway, Rachel looked up to see her mother walking past her locker.

"Clearly I shouldn't have to remind you about PDA in the hallways Mr. Hudson, and Ms. Berry." Shelby said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hello Finn." Shelby smiled.

"Hey Shelby- I mean Ms. Corcoran." He corrected. "Congratulations." He offered.

"Thank you, I suppose I will see you both in glee club after school." She said as a final point. "Get to class." She said continuing to walk down the hallway.

"What class do you have next?" Finn asked.

"English." Rachel sighed.

"Don't you usually love English? I mean Shakespeare is kind of your thing.." He laughed.

"I loved it with Mr. Shuester, but I've been transferred into another section because it is a conflict of interest for me to have Shelby as a teacher." She sighed.

"Who do you have?" Finn asked.

"Mr. Greeley." She sighed heavily. "He knows nothing about Shakespeare. I could do a better job of teaching the class." She said confidently.

"I'm sure you could." Finn laughed. "I should go. I wouldn't want to be late for Shelby's class." He said walking down the hallway.

"I should be in that class with you." Rachel sighed as she watched him walk down the hallway.

 *******Glee*******

Knock, knock.

Shelby looked up from her office desk and saw Rachel standing in her doorway.

"Hello Honey." Shelby smiled. "Come in." She said.

"I love your office!" Rachel said looking around at the decor that Shelby had put up. "It's s Broadway." She said.

"Well. Thank you." Shelby smiled. "I headed over to Carmel on the lunch break to collect all of my previous office items." She explained.

Rachel looked up at the playbills from all of the shows that her mother had been in. And photographs with her and several big name Broadway stars, and of course a photo of her holding her Tony as she performed her acceptance speech.

Several inspiring quotes were in frames on the book shelves, along with a few framed photos of Rachel and Shelby on her desk.

"There's pictures of us?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Of course." Shelby said. "I like to keep things in my office that inspire me." She smiled.

"I inspire you?" Rachel asked.

"More than anyone." She said genuinely.

"So, what can I do for you, or did you just stop in to say hi and admire my office." Shelby laughed.

"I need you to switch me into your English class.." Rachel sighed taking a seat and handing her mother a form to sign.

"Honey, we talked about this..." Shelby began placing the form on her desk.

"Mom. If I stay in Mr. Greeley's sad attempt at any type of rendition of Shakespeare, I will die." She explained.

"You will die, hmm?" Shelby smirked.

"Mother, you have no idea. He wouldn't know Shakespeare if it came around and sang a summer's night right in front of him.." Rachel said surely.

"Rachel, come on. I know Mr. Greeley and I know that he is a fine educator. You are just biased." Shelby pointed out.

"He's a-" Rachel began but quickly stopped when she saw the glare that her mother was shooting her.

"Never mind." Rachel said.

"Mhm.." Shelby said.

"Rachel, I am not switching you into my class. It is too big of a conflict of interest, and surely Principal Figgins would see it the same way."

"Moom..." Rachel groaned. "Please." She begged.

"Rachel, you are my daughter. I can't possibly teach you and grade you without it looking bad." She said.

"Well it's not like you would go any easier on me than anyone else. You've made that quite clear.." Rachel sassed referring to Glee Club.

"Hey. Watch the attitude." Shelby warned. "Rachel, when it comes to grading it's a little bit more serious than show choir. I can't have it looking like I am playing favourites." She explained.

"But Finn, Mercedes, and Quinn are in your class!" Rachel argued.

"None of the above are my daughters." Shelby smiled proving her point.

"But Quinn lived with us!" Rachel argued.

As Rachel said the last point she heard the bell ring.

"Well. It seems that you should be getting to your next class. I wouldn't want to have to call your mother explaining that you had been late to class on the first day of school." Shelby said standing up and smoothing her skirt.

"You're not funny." Rachel said lifting her bag from the chair and heading out of the office.

"I thought it was funny.." Shelby laughed watching her walk out of her office. Surely she hadn't heard the end of this. Shelby cringed as she made her way to her final class of the day.

 *******Glee*******

"Welcome Everyone." Shelby smiled welcoming the glee club members into the choir room.

"Hey Shelby." Quinn smiled as she passed by and sat next to puck.

"Now. I know this isn't what you all had expected." Shelby began. "And I assure you, as soon as Mr. Shuester returns, he will be taking over." She said.

Nods could be seen from around the room.

"Now. As most of you are aware, I was the show choir director at caramel, and coached Vocal Adrenaline into four national championships. I intend to do the same with you." Shelby stated. "But it is going to take work, hard work." She said walking back and forth. "If you are here to complain, the door is that way." Shelby said pointing across the room. "But if you are here to win... You may remain in your seat." Shelby smiled.

Rachel sat proudly as she watched her mother address the glee club the way that she had been wanting to for years.

"Now. I am much different than Mr. Shue. I am aware that you all have your traditional methods, however I am going to be implementing my own as well." She said.

"You are to arrive, on time, to every rehearsal unless you have spoken with me, and have a legitimate reason." She said.

Everyone nodded. It wasn't a huge request, plus everyone who attended Glee was normally on time anyways.

"If you are late, you may as well head home because the door will be locked at 3:05pm sharp and will not open again until 5:00pm"

Santana raised her hand.

"Yes Santana." Shelby said.

"The Cheerios have practice during the last period as a spare. Mr. Shue always let's us in because we're running late." She said.

"Does it look like I am Mr. Shue." Shelby said smartly.

"Clearly not." Santana sassed.

"Well then. I guess that settles it doesn't it?" Shelby said with a sly grin. "This is show choir people, and out there in the real show business world if you are late to a performance, the show must go on and your understudy will perform." She said.

"Now, on that topic there will be open auditions held for the leads, and solo performances." Shelby said. "If you are unable to perform after you've been selected, your understudy will go on. Each of you will learn the performances inside and out." She explained.

"Wait? Hold up." Mercedes said. "We're auditioning for leads and solos?" She asked.

"Yes that is correct." Shelby said.

The group broke out into chatter and excitement.

"That means that pretty boy and Ms Broadway over here aren't automatically opening ever competition?" Santana clarified.

"Don't be so sure of that Santana. It's based on talent. Remember?" Rachel sassed turning behind her.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Enough." Shelby announced. "I will not tolerate name calling Santana." She said. "And Rachel, it is based on more than talent. I will be basing it off of the work I see from you, the effort you put in, your attitude, and teamwork skills. This is a show choir and you are only as strong as it's members." She said.

"From today on you will eat, sleep and breathe show choir, you will rehearse daily and conduct vocal warm ups each morning that will be specially designed for you, my me." She explained.

"Check, check and check." Rachel said proudly.

A few members behind Rachel rolled their eyes. Had Rachel gotten even more cocky over the summer? They thought.

"I will put together numbers that will challenge you, improve your skills, and sometimes make you want to quit. But at the end of the day, you will have a trophy to thank for it." Shelby said as a final point.

"Now, who's with me?" Shelby asked.

All glee club members raised their hands excitedly.

"It's going to be nice to actually be part of a winning team for once." Artie admitted while Kurt agreed.

"Let's get to it." Shelby said. "Vocal warm ups, get with a partner. I want to see where you're at." She said clapping her hands.

 *******Glee*******

"Kurt, watch your vibrato." Shelby said as she passed by. "You don't want to over do it. It can strain your vocal cords." She said.

Kurt nodded and tried the same note again without as much vibrato.

"Much better." Shelby said with a smile.

As she looked around the room Shelby could see the energy dying down and sighed. She had practically trained Vocal Adrenaline to perform like robots during their rehearsals, but she knew that this group would be a challenge.

"Alright everyone." Shelby clapped. "Take 5 and grab a redbull. I need to see more energy in this room when you return." She said.

"Mom." Rachel called as she walked towards her. "When are we going to perform?" She asked. "You know for the auditions?"

"Not until next week. We need to get everyone in shape before we attempt auditions for leads." She explained looking at her watch being mindful of the 5 minute break.

"But, some of us." Rachel said referring to herself. "Are ready now. Don't you think it would be best to move forward for those who are already prepared? Doesn't that show that they deserve it?" She asked.

"Rachel. Who is the director?" Shelby asked.

"Well- you, but." Rachel began.

"No buts." Shelby said.

"Fine.." Rachel sighed walking away. "It's just that I could do these warm ups in my sleep. Some of us are more advanced." She mumbled walking away.

"Rachel. I need to see you outside." Shelby said sternly catching the attention of a few members.

Rachel turned back around but judging by the look on her mothers face she wasn't interested in seeing her outside.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass on that." Rachel said quietly sitting back down with Finn.

"Now!" Shelby boomed.

Rachel quickly followed Shelby out of the choir room.

"Rachel, I am not doing this with you." She said closing the door. "We talked about this." She began.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"You are not the director of this glee club. What I say goes, without any arguments, unless you want to find yourself sitting out of rehearsals and competitions. Just as anyone else who decides to go against my rules." Shelby said sternly. "I know you think that you are ready for auditions, and the reality is, that you probably are. However, you can always improve and learn new vocal techniques. But you have to be willing to learn." She said.

Rachel nodded. She could see at this point that there was no arguing with her. And she just wanted to get back to rehearsal. So she thought that this would be the best option. For now.

"Next time it won't be a talk in the hallway." Shelby said. "You will be sitting out of rehearsal, am I understood?" She said sternly.

Rachel nodded.

"Thank you." Shelby said not breaking her stern resolve. "Now, get back inside and continue with your vocal warm ups." She said opening the door and heading back inside.

"Alright everyone! From the top. Harmonizing. Go." Shelby called.

 *******Glee*******

"Great work everyone." Shelby said calling practice to a close. "Today we warmed up our voices, tomorrow we will warm up our bodies. I will see you all at the track at 3:05 sharp." She said.

"Running?" Mercedes gasped.

Shelby nodded.

"Cardio training can do wonders for your voice. It allows you to learn to control your breathing, and will help with our dance numbers." She said.

"We're going to be doing dance numbers?" Mike said with surprise and excitement.

"Of course, and from what I've heard from Will, you and Brittany could assist in choreography." She said with a smile.

"Yes!" Brittany cheered. "I always knew this day would come. She's like a fairy god-mother, you know.. Without the pumpkin." Brittany said.

"Right..." Shelby said shaking her head and getting back to the point.

"I thought today was hard.." Tina said with worry for tomorrow.

"We're just getting started." Shelby smirked. "Welcome to conditioning week folks." She said.

"Yay.." A few members mock cheered from their seats.

Shelby laughed.

"Have a wonderful evening." Shelby said opening the door to the choir room.

Most of the members filed out leaving Quinn and Rachel behind who were talking off to the side.

"Well ladies, shall we get going?" Shelby asked.

"Oh. My mom should be here soon." Quinn said.

"I'm giving you a ride home." Shelby said. "Your mom called. Work is running late." She said.

"Oh okay." Quinn said following Shelby and Rachel out of the room.

"How is your moms new job going?" Rachel asked.

"It's alright I guess." Quinn shrugged. "She seems happy." She said.

"That's good." Shelby said.

"Yeah, she's really trying to make everything normal again. I'm really proud of her." Quinn admitted.

Shelby smiled with pride as she started the car and drove to Quinn's house to drop her off before Rachel and Shelby headed home.

"Rachel, you can wait in the car." Shelby said as she stepped out with Quinn for a moment.

Rachel nodded absentmindedly as she checked through her social media pages on her phone.

"Quinn, I just wanted to say thank you." Shelby said walking her up to the front door.

"For what?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Calling me last week when you and Rachel went to the audition. You really saved her from making a big mistake." She said.

"Well, I know I should have called you sooner, or not even gone in the first place. If I had any idea that Andrew was such a slime ball I would have called right away." Quinn said.

"What matters is that you called." Shelby smiled. "And I'm really proud of you." She said honestly.

"Thanks Shelby." Quinn smiled. "I'm really happy that you are teaching at McKinley and coaching Glee." She said honestly.

"Thanks Quinn." Shelby said with a smile. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving the young girl a hug.

"Bye." Quinn said walking into the house.

 *******Glee*******

 **So? What did you guys think? How do you like Shelby teaching at Caramel? And how do you think things are going to go down in the future with Rachel? Surely there will be some drama that will be stirred up, especially with Shelby's new show choir philosophies and techniques.**

 **Odds are that Rachel will be giving Shelby a run for her money in the patience department.**

 **Ideas? Suggestions? Or just general comments? All are welcome!**

 **I'm always inspired by your reviews! Can't wait to update soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: Fight Song

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I hope you are all having a wonderful New Year! Here is the next update in the story. I know a few of you have requested a few more musical number scenes so I have added them into this chapter! I think it flows really well and this was probably one of my favourite chapters to write! I will warn you that it is a little emotional!**

 **I am also excited to say that I have completed the next 3! (yes I said 3) chapters. With my final semester of college starting up on Monday I know that my time for writing is going to be limited so I wanted to pre-write the chapters and release them every week so that they can last and you all aren't waiting for weeks (sometimes over a month) for updates! New Year, new system! I will also add in any ideas/suggestions to the chapters if I am to receive them via PM or review before posting if I can!**

 **Thank you so much for being a part of this journey with me, I really truly love writing this story and reading all of your amazing reviews is defiantly the highlight of my week!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Fight Song

It had been two weeks since school has started back up for both Rachel and Shelby. Things had been going smoothly for the most part. Audition day was finally here, and today Shelby would be holding lead and solo auditions in the auditorium during glee practice.

Rachel had been preparing her audition song for the past few weeks. Shelby was settling into her new role both as a teacher and show choir director quite well.

All of the glee club members made it through conditioning week fairly well, despite a few complaints and reminders from Shelby that the door was right in front of them to leave if they couldn't handle it. They had now started working on their group numbers for the first completion of the year. Sectionals. The competition was merely 2 months away and they had a lot of rehearsing to do.

Shelby had a surprise planned for the glee club members, something to get them motivated for the upcoming competition and remind them all of why they were all here in the first place. Will Shuester.

Shelby had been calling Will with several updates on how things were going as well as planning for sectionals.

Since Will had opted to do day treatment rather than a full hospital stay he was feeling well enough at this stage of his treatment to drop by McKinley and see his glee kids. They were his life of course and what a better pick me up during his treatment to see their auditions.

Shelby was excited to see their reactions as she anxiously waited for the last bell to ring so that she could head to the auditorium.

 *******Glee*******

"This is going to be incredible." Rachel beamed. "Mr. Shue is going to be so surprised." Rachel said with pride.

Her eavesdropping skills had given her the advantage once again after hearing Shelby on the phone with Mr. Shue a few days ago, planning his visit.

Rachel had the idea to get all of the Glee Club members together for a special number dedicated to Mr. Shue.

"Yeah, this is going to be cool." Puck said.

"Nice job Rachel." Mercedes. "I'm sure he's going to love it." She said.

"This is the perfect song." Quinn added. "I'm so glad we chose it." She said.

"Guys this has to be great. With everything Mr. Shue has done for us, he needs this." Finn said receiving nods all around.

"Guys, I think we need to go over it one more time, Finn. You really have to work on that last bit of choreography" Mike said.

"Alright! From the top!" Rachel called almost imitating Shelby.

If only she could see them now. Rachel thought with pride.

 *******Glee*******

As the last bell of the day rang Shelby quickly made her way down to the auditorium.

"Will!" Shelby said walking down into the auditorium.

"Shelby!" Will said walking towards her as the two shared a hug.

"How are you?" Shelby asked.

"You know.." Will shrugged. "Today, it's a good day." He smiled.

Shelby smiled. She looked down at her watch. 3:05pm.

"That's odd. They are never late." Shelby said. "I mean. I practically put the fear of God in them if they ever were." She laughed.

"Maybe they're in the choir room?" He asked.

"No, they know that auditions are today." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

Suddenly the lights in the auditorium turned off.

Shelby and Will looked around with confusion until the music began and a spotlight turned on to reveal Mercedes.

"This is for you Mr. Shue." Mercedes said as the music played.

 **Mercedes:**

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 **Quinn:**

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 **Rachel:**

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

Shelby and Will turned to each other in shock and took their seats for this unplanned performance.

"But how did they know I was here? Wasn't this a surprise?" He asked.

"I think I know how.." Shelby said eyeing her daughter on stage with a sly smirk.

 **Santana:**

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 **All:**

 _This time this is my fight song Take-back-my-life song_

 _Prove-I'm-alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care_

 _If nobody else believes_

 _Cause I've still got_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

Will and Shelby watched as Wills eyes began to form with tears.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep Everybody's worried about me In too deep they say I'm in too deep

 **Kurt:**

 _And it's been two years_

 _And I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _And I still believe yeah I still believe_

 **Finn:**

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 **All:**

 _This time this is my fight song Take-back-my-life song_

 _Prove-I'm-alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care_

 _If nobody else believes_

 _Cause I've still got_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

Shelby watched seriously impressed at the matched harmonizing along with the choreography. It truly was a fantastic performance.

Wills heart was bursting with every lyric. These were his kids, his family. To hear them singing to him, with everything that he was going through just made it all go away, even if it were just for a few moments.

 **Rachel:**

 _Like a small boat on the ocean_

 _Sending big waves into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 **All:**

 _This is your fight song Take-back-your-life song_

 _Prove-your-alright song_

 _Your power's turned on_

 _Starting right now you'll be strong_

 _We'll sing your fight song_

 _And we don't really care_

 _If nobody else believes_

 _Cause we all know_

 _You gotta a lotta fight left in you_

On the last note a banner was rolled out so that each glee club member was holding it.

It read: **We're Gonna Fight With You.**

Shelby and Will rose to their feet giving the group a standing ovation as Will wipes away a stray tear.

All of the glee club members ran off stage sharing a big group hug with Mr. Shue.

"Wow. I have to say. I am truly impressed. That had to be one of your best performances. Thank you. I really needed that." Will said with emotion.

Their eyes focused on Mr. Shue's hat that was covering his hair loss from the cancer treatment.

"It's only hair." Will said noticing the looks he was getting. "See?" He said taking his hat off. "It will grow back." He shrugged.

The worry spread across each of their faces as Will showed his bald head.

"Guys. Listen." He said. "I am going to be okay. I'm going to fight this, just like you said. I will be back before you know it. I don't need your pity. I need your hope." He said.

"You got it Mr. Shue." Finn said. "Enough sadness!" Finn announced. "Mr. Shue we know you'll make it through this." He said. Finn always had a big spot in his heart for Mr. Shue as after his father died. He really stepped up in Finns life and acted as a role model for him.

"I have to say. I am truly impressed." Shelby said with pride. "Your harmonizing was perfect." She said. "And that choreography. Incredible. Very well done." She smiled.

"That was all Mike." Puck said punching his shoulder lightly.

"Although. I find it strange how you all knew that Mr. Shue was going to be here as it was supposed to be a surprise." Shelby said eyeing Rachel the entire time.

"Hey, you said it was incredible." Rachel defended. "Why worry about the little details leading up to it." She laughed nervously.

"Mhm.." Shelby said rolling her eyes. "Alright! Let the auditions begin. Quinn, do you want to start us off?" Shelby asked.

Quinn nodded and took the stage as the rest of the group sat down as Will and Shelby moved to the table in the centre of the auditorium.

 *******Glee*******

"Two left." Will said.

"Yes, Mercedes and Rachel." Shelby sighed. "Both incredibly talented, with matching diva personalities." She laughed.

"Indeed." Will nodded.

"Mercedes, take the stage." Shelby announced into the mic.

 *******Glee*******

Rachel paced from the side of the stage behind the curtain. She had never felt these kinds of nerves before. Possibly because she knew that there was a strong possibility that Mercedes could out sing her with this Whitney Houston rendition. Rachel watched from the wings as Mercedes belted out each note.

"Rach?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said breaking her trance.

"Your going to be great, as usual. You have this in the bag." He said rubbing her arm in comfort.

"I don't know.." Rachel said.

"Come on. Barbra always brings it home." Finn said referring to her audition song.

"I'm not doing Barbra." Rachel said.

"You're not?" Finn asked with surprise.

"No. Shelby will be expecting that. I need to show her something different, something new." She said confidently.

"Okay, well it looks like now, is your time to shine." He said as everyone was applauding Mercedes as she walked off stage.

"Hurry. Clip this for me!" She said holding up a locket.

"Hey. I haven't seen you wear this in years." Finn said as he clasped the locket as Rachel lifted her hair.

"Yeah. I need it for this one." Rachel smiled opening the locket that her fathers had given her for her 10th birthday. She looked down at the picture of her fathers on one side and herself on the other. She closed it and held it in her hand as her name was called.

"Here we go." Rachel said kissing Finn and heading on stage.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry and I will be auditioning for the female lead." She said confidently.

"We know who you are Rachel." Shelby laughed.

"I like to be professional." She said nodding to Finn to play the music.

"Let's go Barbra." Shelby smiled at Will but when the music began she was surprised. Not Barbra?

Rachel lifted her locket on top of her shirt revealing it as the music began.

Shelby noticed the locket and felt her heart hurt slightly. She had known that Rachel's fathers had given her that locket, and she hadn't been able to wear it since they had passed.

 _You walked with me_

 _Footprints in the sand_

 _And helped me understand_

 _Where I'm going_

 _You walked with me_

 _When I was all alone_

 _With so much unknown_

 _Along the way_

Shelby took a deep breath trying to keep herself together. The passion and love mixed in with the pain of grief in her voice was one of the most beautiful sounds Shelby had heard from any singer she had worked with.

 _Then I heard you say_

 _I promise you_

 _I'm always there_

 _When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

 _I'll carry you_

 _When you need a friend_

 _You'll find my footprints in the sand_

 _I see my life_

 _Flash across the sky_

 _So many times have I been so afraid_

 _And just when I_

 _I thought I'd lost my way_

 _You gave me strength to carry on_

 _That's when I heard you say_

 _I promise you_

 _I'm always there_

 _When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair_

 _And I'll carry you_

 _When you need a friend_

 _You'll find my footprints in the sand_

 _When I'm weary_

 _Well I know you'll be there_

 _And I can feel you_

 _When you say_

 _I promise you_

 _Oh, I'm always there_

 _When your heart is filled with sadness and despair_

 _I'll carry you_

 _When you need a friend_

 _You'll find my footprints in the sand_

 _When your heart is full of sadness and despair_

 _I'll carry you_

 _When you need a friend_

 _You'll find my footprints in the sand_

With the last note, Rachel's tears were flowing heavily as well as everyone else's. Even puck wiped away a few tears.

Will noticed Shelby wiping her own tears away so he spoke into the mic.

She received a standing ovation.

"That was beautiful Rachel." He said honestly. "Your fathers would be very proud." He added.

Rachel nodded and wipes her tears as she walked off the stage only to be met as Shelby left her seat and met her daughter at the edge of the stage.

Rachel crashed into her mother as Shelby held her tight. "Shh. It's okay Baby." She whispered holding her. "That was so beautiful Rachel. I know that your fathers are here with you right now. They heard every word." She said through Rachel's cries.

The auditorium watched as Shelby and Rachel had their moment.

A few moments later Shelby announced that there would be a 10 minute break as Rachel and Shelby took a walk down the hallway so that Rachel would be able to calm down with some privacy.

"How are you doing Sweetheart?" Shelby asked handing her a tissue from her pocket as they walked.

"I'm okay." Rachel said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to cry like that. It's just it all came back to me as I was singing. I just really miss them." She said. "I can't believe they're gone." She admitted.

"Don't apologize Rachel. Your performance was nothing less than stunning, and your emotion only made it that much better of a performance. It showed that you were connected to the song, and channelling your own experiences in relation to the lyrics." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded.

"I have to say. I was surprised when you didn't choose Barbra." Shelby said.

"I knew you would be." Rachel said. "I wanted to show you something different so that I would stand out. I knew if I did the same thing I always do, I would simply blend in." Rachel pointed out.

"Spoken like a true performer." Shelby said with pride. "Rachel. I am very impressed." She said.

"I wanted to take your advice." Rachel said honestly. "You said I could always improve, and develop new techniques, If I allowed myself to learn." Rachel said. "So that's what I'm doing." She said proudly.

"When did you get so smart?" Shelby smiled.

"Must have gotten it from my Mom." Rachel shrugged.

"Hmm. Sounds like a pretty great lady." Shelby laughed.

"She is." Rachel giggled.

"Come on, let's head back." Shelby said wrapping her arm around her daughter as they walked back to the auditorium.

 *******Glee*******

"I have to say. I am truly impressed." Shelby said. "And not just with the auditions." Shelby added. "I saw outstanding team work today with your surprise opening number and I have to say in all my years of directing. I have never seen a performance with such passion and love that was executed so flawlessly." She said with pride. "Even if you did go behind my back." She added with a sly smirk causing the group to laugh.

"Now Mr. Shue and I have come up with the final list. It is as follows." Shelby announced.

"Duet Pair 1: Brittany and Santana." Shelby announced a round of applause fell over the crowd as both ladies stood up and took a bow.

"Duet Pair 2: Quinn and Puck" Shelby announced. Puck turned back to Quinn and gave her a fist bump as the group clapped.

"Solo 1: Mercedes" Shelby announced as Mercedes jumped out of her chair. "Yes!" She called out as Shelby smiled at her reaction.

"Solo 2: Rachel." Shelby said with a smile in her daughter's direction. As she sat proudly in her seat awaiting the female lead results. I mean of course she would be getting a solo. What she wanted to know was if she would be the female lead.

"Male lead. Mr. Kurt Hummel." Shelby announced as Kurt jumped up in excitement. Finn sank lower in his chair but was still happy for him as the group gave him a round of applause. He did deserve it.

"Female Lead" Shelby began taking a breath. Rachel was squeezing Finns hand so tight he thought it was going to fall off.

"Mercedes." Shelby announced with a smile. Rachel released Finns hand and disappointment fell across her face. Was Shelby insane? Especially after that performance.

Shock fell over all glee club members as Rachel had not been chosen. Everyone was too afraid to speak until Mercedes stood from her chair.

"Ms. C?" She asked.

"Yes?" Shelby responded.

"I mean. I am really happy to have been chosen for the lead. I've never been the lead of anything." She explained. "But. I can't accept. This spot belongs to Rachel. She works harder than anyone else on this team. She's always pushing us to be better. Even though sometimes she can be a bit annoying. When she found out Mr. Shue was coming she arranged the whole performance, she's more of a leader than I am, she deserves this." Mercedes explained as Rachel looked up from her seat at her friend. It meant so much to her that she was willing to give up her spot for her, for the first time she was seeing a new side of Mercedes.

"I appreciate that Mercedes, and thank you for sharing. It shows true teamwork and leadership." She said

"However I was not finished." Shelby explained. Rachel's head shot up instantly.

"The second female co-lead and team captain is going to be: Rachel Berry." Shelby announced with pride. Rachel jumped up out of her seat.

"Rachel and Mercedes will be co-leading the group numbers. Their voices are the strongest we have and it will add perfect balance in the group, as well as being unique against the other teams." Shelby said.

"I'm cool with that." Mercedes smiled in Rachel's direction.

Rachel nodded. She wasn't normally accustomed to sharing the spotlight, however Shelby had a point. Rachel knew that Mercedes voice was a powerhouse and having her as a co-lead could only increase their chances of winning.

"Alright then, it's settled." Shelby smiled. "Congratulations everyone!" She said.

The group clapped and cheered for each other.

"I'll see you bring and early on Saturday morning for our first sectionals rehearsals." Shelby said.

Groans could be heard all around. While Rachel simply stood continuing to clap. Finally. Saturday rehearsals. Her life felt complete.

"What was that?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing." The team said in unison under Shelby's intensified glare.

"That's what I thought." She smirked.

 *******Glee*******

 **Wow. That was a pretty emotional song choice for Rachel. Clearly it was more than just an audition for her, that really meant something. What did you think of Shelby/Rachel's moment following her audition? How will Rachel and Mercedes co-lead? This should be interesting. What did you think of Shelby's choices? And Will coming in for a visit? That was really special I think for him, and the Glee Club members.**

 **Please leave any ideas below in the review section! I would really appreciate it!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Storm

Hello Lovely Readers!

 **Here is the next update to the story! I hope you all enjoy! I will post the next update next week as promised! I am excited to hear your thoughts in the review section!**

Chapter 25: The Storm

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Shelby had just finished teaching her Vocals class. She had headed into her office to grab her lunch, when she heard Rachel's name called over the P.A system.

'Rachel Berry. Please report to the main office.' The voice said.

Shelby furrowed her eyebrows.

"What could that be about?" Shelby wondered but shook it off as she continued to eat her lunch. She decided not to go and investigate, just yet. Though Shelby was a teacher and now the glee club director, she had to maintain at least some level of boundaries while working at Rachel's school. She didn't want to make her feel that she was constantly on top of her.

Meanwhile, in the principal's office.

"Ms. Berry, while I understand your concerns that Mr. Greeley is... Not implementing the course material as theatrically as Mr. Shuester would have. You cannot simply 'storm out' of his classroom." Figgins said.

"Principal Figgins. It is a crime to under represent the theatrical genius that is Shakespeare. I would be happy to teach the class myself." Rachel said surely.

"Ms. Berry.." Figgins warned. "Please are we able to come to some kind of agreement." He said with frustration and hope that this conversation would end.

"Yes. Switch me into Ms. Corcoran's class." She insisted. "And this will all resolve." She said with confidence.

"But. Ms. Corcoran is your mother, Ms. Berry that is against the rules. It is a conflict of interest." He explained.

"Oh please. It's not like you haven't bent the rules for anyone else in the past..." Rachel said smartly.

"Ms. Berry. I cannot make any promises. The best I could do is to look into it." He said hoping that would settle things. At least, for now and give him the peace in his office that he so desperately desired.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. "I assume we finished here?" She said standing.

"Not exactly. From my records, this is your third time leaving Mr. Greeley's class without a pass. I'm sorry Rachel but I have no choice." Figgins said.

"You have to be joking." Rachel said with offense.

"I'm afraid so, you will be serving after school detention." He said crossing his arms for effect. The truth was he was slightly fearful of Rachel Berry. Her confidence and diva attitude could be rather intimidating to the average principal.

"Principal Figgins. You can't be serious. Rachel Berry does not serve detention! This will go on my record!" She gasped. "What school of performing arts institute will accept me now?" She said with worry.

"Rachel. It's a detention not an expulsion." He said with a sigh.

"Listen. I think we are both upset and maybe a little bit... Irrational. I say we revisit this topic at a later date rather than making any impulsive decisions." She explained calmly.

"Ms. Berry..." Figgins warned beginning to have a headache.

Rachel's pleading eyes, mixed with his great desire to get this over with so that he could make it to his after school hot yoga class he finally gave in.

"Fine." He said as a final point. "I will let this one slide with a warning. But see that this does not happen again!" He said as sternly as he could.

"Deal" Rachel said standing and reaching forward to shake his hand.

"Get to class." He said shaking her hand as he rolled his eyes.

 ******Glee******

"Rachel is sure a firecracker." Mr. Greeley said pouring some coffee in the teachers lounge with a chuckle in Shelby's direction.

"That she is." Shelby said pouring her coffee. "She's not giving too much trouble is she?" She asked.

"Well, other than her daily storm outs for 'the greater good of theatrical arts' he laughed. "She's just driven that's all." He said honestly.

Shelby head shot up.

"Wait? She's been storming-out of your class?" She asked with concern.

"Indeed." He said.

"Rachel Berry?" Mr. Jackson asked from another chair. "First time in your class, huh? Get used to it." He chuckled.

"Yeah I had Rachel Berry for freshman theatre arts level one." Mrs. Smith said turning into the conversation. "Talented as hell, sure to win a Tony. But when things aren't going her way, or she thinks it could be improved. Watch out." She laughed.

"Ah yes. 'The Rachel Berry Storm Out.'" Another teacher laughed as she entered the room.

"Wait, you are all aware of this?" Shelby asked only receiving laughter from the teacher's lounge.

"Yes. We are." They said in unison.

"Will is pretty much the only one that really has a handle on Rachel. She doesn't seem to storm out of his classes. They appear to have… an understanding. He's really the only one that is able to handle all of that... Ambition in one student." Mrs. Smith laughed.

"So this is normal? She storms out of your classes? Regularly?" She confirmed.

"Shelby, you live with her. Surely you can imagine."Mrs. Smith laughed.

Shelby nodded in agreement.

"So what, she storms out and then what? What are the consequences?" Shelby asked.

"Well, she's usually called to the office." Mr. Jackson explained. "And well... That's pretty much all." He laughed.

Shelby looked perplexed.

"Well, you know how Figgins is." Mr. Greeley laughed. "Rachel's got him wrapped right around her talented pinky." He said. "We all know he's a little afraid of Rachel." He laughed.

"Let's be honest. We all are." Mr. Jackson said as the room broke out into laughter.

"Come on. You cannot be serious!" Shelby laughed. "You are all afraid of Rachel?" She asked.

"Just a little." Mr. Jackson laughed.

"Aren't you?" Mr. Greeley asked.

"Absolutely not." Shelby laughed at the idea.

"She should still be in Figgins office, wanna place bets?" Mrs. Smith laughed.

"Let her off with a warning?" Mr. Greeley laughed.

"I'll take you up on that bet." Mr. Jackson laughed.

"Don't be so sure." Shelby said. "Excuse me." She said stepping out of the staff lounge.

 ******Glee******

"A warning?" Shelby asked as Figgins explained the conversation he had just moments ago with Rachel.

"Well..." Figgins defended.

"Well nothing. What if this would have been another student?" She asked. "There shouldn't be any exceptions." She insisted.

"Shelby. You know how Rachel is.." He said. "Sometimes it's easier to just.." He said.

"Just what? Give her what she wants?" She laughed. "No." She said.

"What are you afraid of?" Shelby asked.

"Well..." He said.

"You're afraid of a 15 year old girl?" She asked. "She doesn't bite Figgins." Shelby laughed at the ludicrous idea.

"Maybe not physically.." He mumbled.

"You have to be joking?" She said seriously. "You cannot possibly be letting Rachel get away with this behaviour simply because she scares you. You need to be firm with her otherwise this kind of thing starts happening. Now I know Rachel can be a bit of a diva. And I suppose intimidating, but the moment you give into that behaviour, she realizes that with a tap of her foot she will get what she wants. And that isn't good for anyone." Shelby explained.

"Well, she wants to switch into your class. And I do feel bad that she was originally in Will's class. She always does well in his classes, and doesn't storm off." He explained.

"That's because he doesn't give in to her behaviour." Shelby pointed out.

"'Maybe so, but ether way. I think we should just make the switch. It was save us both a lot of grief. I am willing to look past the conflict of interest and trust that you will grade fairly." He explained.

"Absolutely not." Shelby responded. "I was barely considering the switch when she asked me about it. But after this little stunt, I am not even close to considering it." She said seriously. "So what? Rachel throws a temper tantrum and storms out of her class because she's not getting her own way. And we reward her by switching her classes? What does that teach her? No." Shelby continued.

"Will you be the one to tell her that?" Figgins asked.

Shelby sighed.

"Yes. I will tell her." She said rolling her eyes leaving the office.

Figgins followed as he had to get to his hot yoga class. The theme tonight was tranquility in the storm. What a relevant theme for today he thought to himself.

Figgins and Shelby walked down the hallway as Rachel turned the corner, almost running into her mother on her way to Glee Club.

"Oh. Hey Mom. Sorry. I just don't want to be late for-" Rachel said but quickly stopped when she saw the look on her mothers face.

"Um. Did you two talk about the switch?" Rachel asked in Figgins direction.

He nodded.

"Ah. So you've finally come to your senses and realized that I am better off in a class with a teacher who actually knows how to teach Shakespeare, the right way?" Rachel said smartly.

Figgins stepped back, and judging by the look on Shelby's face that was the right call.

"Rachel, go to my office and wait for me." Shelby said through a short breath.

"But I have to get to glee, I'll be late?" Rachel asked with confusion.

"Now!" Shelby barked.

"Mom.." Rachel whined.

"Ms. Corcoran." Shelby corrected sternly. "Not another word." Shelby said pointing down the hallway in the direction of her office.

Rachel quickly spun on her heels and walked down the hallway without another word.

"See?" Shelby asked in Figgins direction as they watched Rachel walk down the hallway.

"How did you do that?" He asked with shock.

"Easy. She doesn't scare me." Shelby laughed as a final point walking towards her office to meet her daughter.

 ******Glee******

Shelby opened her office door without knocking.

Rachel jumped at the sound and turned back to see her angry mother enter the room.

"Um? Do I need a witness?" Rachel asked with confusion at her mother's anger.

Shelby took a deep breath.

"You are to stay here and work on your homework. I will be back after rehearsal." Shelby said beginning to walk out of the office.

"What?" Rachel gasped standing from her chair.

"You have detention." Shelby said.

"Says who?" Rachel snapped. "Why?" She asked quickly.

"I say so. And I believe you know why. Get to it." Shelby said passing Rachel her bag from the floor.

"What about rehearsal?" She asked with confusion.

"You won't be attending rehearsal, and if I hear another word you won't be attending for the rest of the week." Shelby said sternly.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but than quickly closed it, taking her bag from Shelby's hands.

This sucked.

Shelby left her office and headed to the choir room closing the door behind her.

 ******Glee******

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked as the group began to warm up.

"Rachel will not be attending rehearsal today." Shelby said as if it was no big deal.

"But, Rachel never misses rehearsal!" Kurt gasped. "Is she alive?" He asked seriously.

'For now' Shelby thought to herself. "She's simply making an example of what happens when you don't follow school rules and policies." Shelby said as a final point before leading the warm ups.

Several glee members' eyes grew wide at Shelby's comments.

"Warm Ups!" Shelby clapped breaking their stares

 ******Glee******

"This is completely ludicrous." Rachel said angrily as she paced back and forth in her mother's office. "She can't be serious!" She continued. "I will not be caged like... Like some kind of wild animal!" She huffed.

She continued to pace. It had only been 20 minutes and Rachel already had cabin fever. She looked into the hallway as she could hear the faint sounds of the glee rehearsal.

It just angered her more.

"I cannot simply sit here and let my talent be extinguished.. Due to... To what?! Wanting to switch a class?!"

Rachel continued to pace.

"I'm going to go in there, and give Shelby a piece of my mind!" Rachel said surely straightening her posture.

"Oh. Please do." Shelby practically laughed from the doorway with crossed arms as Rachel turned back around in surprise. "And let me know how far it gets you." She said sternly.

"Mom. Wha- what are you doing here?" Rachel asked losing the confidence she had moments ago.

"I came to check on you. To make sure you were doing as I had asked." Shelby said. "Clearly it's a good thing I did." She said stepping into the office.

"Oh. I um.." Rachel stuttered.

"Homework. Now." Shelby said pointing to the books Rachel had laid out on her desk.

Rachel quickly walked past her mother and sat back down at the desk.

"Thank you." Shelby said walking back out of the office.

Rachel rolled her eyes as her mother walked down the hallway and returned to the choir room.

 ******Glee******

Rachel was finishing up the last question out of her textbook when Shelby returned to her office.

"Finished?" Shelby asked stepping into the room.

Rachel nodded closing her book with a hint of anger. Of course, she wasn't happy about this little 'detention' stunt that her mother had pulled, and she was surely going to make that well known.

"Wonderful." Shelby said taking a seat on the opposite side of her desk. "Now. Let's talk." Shelby said leaning back in her chair.

"I'd rather not." Rachel sassed.

"Oh. I think you rather would." Shelby corrected. "And we are not leaving this office until we have this conversation." She said.

"Who exactly am I speaking to? My Mother? or Ms. Corcoran?" Rachel sassed back. "Sorry it gets a little confusing lately." She said sarcastically.

"Well. That depends." Shelby said sternly not playing into Rachel's games.

"On what exactly?" Rachel said.

"Your attitude." Shelby said not missing a beat.

"Well. I apologize. It's just all of these hats get a bit confusing." She pointed out with attitude.

"Really?" Shelby snapped. "Are we going to do this right now?" She asked.

Rachel said nothing.

"Alright. I have no other plans tonight. You let me know when you are ready to talk." Shelby shrugged pulling out her e-reader from her desk drawer.

Ah. Playing hardball are we mother? Rachel thought to herself. Two can play at that game. Shelby knew all too well that Rachel was just as- or even more stubborn than she was, and was actually concerned that this would in fact go on all night. But. She had to take the chance.

Rachel stood strong and began admiring her nails as Shelby watched from the corner of her eye.

 _10 minutes._

 _20 minutes._

 _30 minutes._

Silence.

Rachel began to hum a soft melody to show just how much this silence wasn't going to work. I mean as if she was going to waste a performance like this, this early in the show.

Shelby looked across the desk at her daughter as her anger grew. Rachel was surely pushing it.

Shelby narrowed her eyes on her stubborn and strong willed daughter. 'Alright little girl, you wanna play this game? That's fine.' Shelby thought to herself as she placed her e-reader back into her desk and took out several pieces of paper while opening her computer screen as she began to type.

Rachel looked up as she noticed Shelby typing. She noticed the papers on the desk with titles reading " _sectionals set list_ " " _performance schedule_ " and " _solo performers_ ". Shelby took a pen from her drawer as she began to cross off various things from the list, everything next to Rachel's name.

Rachel began to panic. 'Don't give in Rachel. This is exactly what she wants. She's playing mind games with you. There's no way she would alter the performances this late in the season. Especially with her strongest performer.' Rachel said to herself in her mind. However, with every cross Rachel's anxiety kicked in and she knew not to put anything past her mother.

Shelby flipped the page to the solo performance set list and was about to cross off Rachel's name when she jumped up from her chair.

"OKAY!" Rachel yelled. "I'll talk!" She said quickly. "Please stop altering the set lists." Rachel pleaded.

Shelby capped her pen and placed it into her drawer as she put the papers back in their original place and closed her computer.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shelby smirked. "Talk." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel sighed.

"For what?" Shelby asked fully knowing Rachel was most certainly not sorry. She was convinced that she truly didn't even see a problem with today's storm out. Of course, she believed it was fully justified.

"For… Storming out?" Rachel said almost as a question, fully proving Shelby's point.

"Was that a question? Or an answer?" Shelby asked.

"An answer?" Rachel again questioned.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Rachel. You know very well how I feel about these storm outs. It came to my surprise today to find out that today wasn't the only time, I talked with all of your teachers, all of which told me the thing." Shelby said.

"This isn't fair." Rachel pointed out.

"Really?" Shelby asked. "Do tell?" She said with sarcasm.

"You're my Mom one minute, and Ms. Corcoran the next. You wouldn't have even known about any of this, nor would it have been a problem if you weren't a teacher here." Rachel said.

"Well then, I'm glad that I am. Because this behaviour is unacceptable Rachel." Shelby said. "And you know it." She added.

Rachel crossed her arms defensively.

"You may have every other teacher in this school wrapped around your finger, but not this one." Shelby said sternly.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel..." Shelby warned.

"What? It's not like you're interested in what I have to say anyways. You're just going to have me write another essay on 'respect' or 'the history of storm outs' Rachel mocked. "This conversation is pointless." She said.

"Well. I wasn't going to, but the way you are acting. It's sure heading that way." Shelby said sternly. "You really wanna go there Rachel?" Shelby asked.

Rachel shook her head beginning to break her resolve.

"I am always interested in what you have to say." Shelby countered. "I want to listen, but this wall of sass and disrespect is making it hard to hear." She pointed out.

Rachel gave in.

"I miss Mr. Shue." Rachel said quietly.

"I know you do." Shelby said.

"I would have been in his English class, if it wasn't for... You know." Rachel said referring to his illness.

Shelby nodded.

"It's just hard for me sometimes. I feel like sometimes, I'm the only one who understands me." Rachel sighed. "I'm only storming-out because I'm so frustrated and I see where things could be improved. But no one ever listens to the better way to do things." Rachel explained.

"The better way of doing things to who? You? or them?" Shelby asked.

"Well, me- but." Rachel said. "I know the right way to do things." She defended.

"And that very well may be true. But you have to understand that sometimes people have their own way of doing things that they may see as the right way." Shelby explained.

Rachel nodded.

"Can I be honest?" Rachel asked.

"Always." Shelby said.

"I just don't feel like I want to apologize." She said honestly. "I know Shakespeare, inside and out. And I know the way that Mr. Shue teaches it. I just wanted this class to be the same. In English, I always excel in the Shakespeare unit, and I'm proud of that. And I don't want to apologize for being good at something and confident that I can improve it." Rachel said.

Shelby nodded.

"I understand how you feel Rachel." Shelby said honesty. "And I would never ask you to apologize for being good at something, or being confident in your ways of wanting to improve it." Shelby said. "But it's the way you chose to handle it that there is a problem with." She said.

Rachel listened as Shelby spoke.

"You see. There is a way to disagree, but respectfully. And there is a way to provide feedback, but constructively." Shelby explained. "Did you do either of those things today?" She asked.

"Well..." Rachel trailed off begging to create some type of comparison but received a look from her mom that told her to quit while she was ahead.

"No. I guess not." She admitted.

"So, how do we solve this?" Shelby asked.

"Well. I suppose I could apologize to Mr. Greeley. I mean. He is doing his best. I may even be able to meet with him one on one and provide him with some constructive feedback and ideas on how to make the topic more engaging." She offered.

"There you go." Shelby said proudly. "What else?" She asked.

"I could.. Reduce the storming out." Rachel said not wanting to fully commit to her saying she would never storm out again. She was Rachel Berry after all.

"I can live with that." Shelby smirked.

"Rachel can I ask you something?" Shelby said. "Why is it that you never storm out of Mr. Shue's classes?" She asked.

"Well because Mr. Shue understands me. I know that whatever I am frustrated with, or feel the need to improve he will have a conversation with me about it, and usually implement my suggestions or ideas." She said. "Not all the time, but most times." She said. "Kinda like we are right now." Rachel smiled.

Shelby smiled.

"Plus, I know if I ever stormed out of one of his classes, I wouldn't be allowed to attend the Glee Club." She admitted with a laugh.

"Oh. Is that so?" Shelby said with mock surprise.

Rachel laughed.

"Shall we head home?" Shelby asked standing from her desk.

"Am I grounded?" Rachel asked with a sigh before standing up.

"No." Shelby said. "I wouldn't want to be... 'Incredibly unfair' as you would describe it in mixing up my hats too much." Shelby laughed.

"Thanks Mom." Rachel smiled.

"Enough storming-out. Do you hear me?" Shelby asked seriously. "I mean it Rachel, next time it won't be Figgins waiting in his office for you, it will be me. Is that understood?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel sighed.

"Good." Shelby smiled. "Now let's go!" Shelby said storming-out of her office past Rachel and out of the door.

Rachel watched with confusion as she followed her mother into the hallway.

"Nice storm out. I would give it an 8/10 on the sass scale." Rachel laughed with applause.

"8/10? Please..." Shelby mocked. "That was an easy 9.8." She said surely.

"Rach, who do you think invented that move? Hmm?" Shelby laughed.

Rachel smiled and walked out of the school with her Mom. Shelby always had the best way of ending a bad day.

 ******Glee******

 **What did you guys think? How did Shelby handle the situation? Too strict? I think she was trying to get a point across and clearly it was heard, for now at least. It's always entertaining to write these types of scenes between Shelby and Rachel as they are both so talented and strong willed. Nether will go down without a fight.**

 **I would love to hear suggestions and ideas for future chapters! Leave them below in the review section! I can't wait to read them!**

 **Authors note: I do edit these chapters quickly as I have a very busy schedule, but I know getting these updates quickly is important to all of you (and to me as well) so if I do miss the occasional (your vs. you're), run on sentences, or spelling errors I do apologize. But I do try to catch any mistakes but I am aware that I may miss a few along the way. Forgive me!**


	26. Chapter 26: In Sickness and in Health

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Thank you for all of your amazing reviews last week! I really truly do love reading them. I have written some of your ideas into the following chapters so stay tuned!**

 **Here is the next update to the story! I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 25: In Sickness and in Health

"Good morning." Shelby said with a smile as she entered the kitchen to find Rachel eating breakfast.

"Is it Mother?" Rachel countered with slight anger.

"Okay..." Shelby laughed. "What's up?" She asked.

"It's nothing..." Rachel sighed.

"It doesn't sound like nothing?" Shelby asked.

"I have a sore throat." Rachel admitted with regret.

"Oh no." Shelby sighed.

"Yes. Just four days before sectionals. This is. A disaster." Rachel said dramatically.

Shelby stood from the bar stool she had been sitting on and took a few things from the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Making you a drink. Sit down." Shelby instructed as Rachel stood up.

"What are you putting in it?" Rachel watched curiously as her mother added a green tea bag, honey, tea tree oil, cinnamon, and vinegar amongst other things.

"Everything you need to have your throat feeling better." Shelby said. "I used to do this every time I began feeling under the weather after a few shows." Shelby explained adding some boiling water.

"It smells gross." Rachel said as Shelby handed her the warm mug and she brought it up to her lips.

"Just drink it." Shelby laughed as Rachel contemplated it for a few moments.

Rachel continued to stall.

"Do you want to be able to sing it not?" Shelby said seriously. "Trust me, this is an old Broadway trick." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded and drank the mixture.

"Gross!" Rachel said after finishing almost half of the drink.

"Yeah..." Shelby sympathized. "It's the apple cider vinegar." She laughed. "But it should have you feeling better in no time." She said.

Rachel nodded and finished the drink with a distasteful look and handed the mug back to her mother.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while?" Shelby asked.

"We have to leave in like 15 minutes." Rachel said with confusion.

"I don't think so." Shelby said lifting her hand and feeling Rachel's forehead. "You have a fever." She said.

"No." Rachel insisted. "We have our final run through for sections today." She said standing up.

"Rachel. I can't let you rehearse feeling like this, you will only get worse." Shelby said. "Plus you could spread it." She added.

"I'm fine." Rachel said collecting her bag from the closet.

"Rachel..." Shelby warned as she watched Rachel stumble over to the closet. "You need to go lay down." She instructed taking her bag from her. "You're staying home today." Shelby said.

"Moooom..." Rachel groaned.

"Don't 'Moooom' me." Shelby mocked. "You are sick Rachel." She insisted.

"Mother! A star does not simply 'get sick'…" Rachel countered. "I'm fine, really. It's just.." Rachel said breaking her sentence to sneeze a few times. "Nothing. I'm fine." She said reaching for her bag as Shelby quickly held it higher and away from her daughter.

"No." Shelby said sternly. "Up to bed." She pointed at the stairs.

"You can't be serious?" Rachel said trying to remain firm but her puffy red eyes, sneezing, and lack of balance wasn't doing her any justice.

"I'm always serious." Shelby laughed. "Come on baby." She said guiding her up the stairs.

"I'll come by at lunch to check on you. Get some rest." She said as she lifted the covers over Rachel.

"This sucks." Rachel whined as she rolled over away from her mother.

Shelby quickly grabbed some cold and glue medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom and brought it back for Rachel.

"Here, take this." Shelby said handing Rachel a cap full of cough syrup.

Shelby smirked as Rachel's nose scrunched up at the taste.

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch. I'll bring you some soup." She said leaving Rachel's room.

"Barbra. You are under strict instruction to watch over Rachel and make sure that she does in fact stay in bed and rest." Shelby said with a pointed finger as the kitten walked into Rachel's bedroom and jumped up onto Rachel's bed, seemingly following orders.

"What happened to the show must go on?" Rachel mumbled cuddling in the blankets with her kitten.

Shelby smirked as she heard the last comment as she walked down the stairs.

"Goodbye mother.." Rachel said with annoyance.

"Goodbye daughter.." Shelby mocked with a laugh as she locked the door behind her.

 ******Glee******

As Shelby drove to McKinley, she was thinking about Rachel.

She could remember many a times when she herself would have to stay home sick. It never went well, of course. She used to hate the idea of sitting in bed all day, and it was almost impossible for her not to attend her own rehearsals unless a meteor had hit the choir room.

She used to drive her mother insane with the constant arguing on why in fact she could attend school, and rehearsal, even through strep throat. Which of course, was never successful with Susan Corcoran. She chuckled as she reminisced in the old days. But also with nervousness as she knew all too well that Rachel would in fact, not be resting for the day despite her best efforts.

 ******Glee******

"Hey mom." Shelby said into her phone as she sorted some papers on her desk.

"Hey honey." Susan said.

"I have a huge favour to ask." Shelby said. "Rachel is home sick and.." Shelby began.

"Say no more." Susan said. "I'll be there soon." She said.

"Thanks Mom. I was going to go over at lunch to check on her, but I'm so behind in grading these midterms." She said.

"Not to worry. That's what Nana's are for." Susan said with warmth.

"Oh, and Mom?" Shelby asked.

"Mhm." Susan responded.

"She's not... Exactly happy about being home..." She added.

"Really?" Susan gasped with sarcasm. "You mean to tell me that Rachel feels that you are 'caging her talent', and you are being unfair to keep her home?" Susan laughed.

"Yeah. Something like that." Shelby said rolling her eyes at the not so subtle jabs at her.

"I've done it once. I can do it again." Susan laughed. "I'll call you when I get there." She said ending the call.

Shelby placed her iPhone on her desk and began to grade her advanced theatre midterms.

 ******Glee******

"Rachel?" Susan called as she unlocked the front door.

Rachel heard her name being called but assumed that it was her mother since it was around lunch time.

"Still here. Still in bed. Like a prisoner." Rachel called back with annoyance.

Susan laughed. This should be good.

Susan opened Rachel's bedroom door holding some soup and some tea.

"Nana?" Rachel said with surprise as she sat up moving her laptop and Barbra off her lap.

"Hey honey." Susan smiled. "Your mom called. She was caught up at work so I came to check on you and bring you some soup." She said.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile taking the soup from her grandmother.

Susan felt Rachel's forehead and was shocked at just how high the girl's fever was.

"Rachel! You're burning up." Susan said walking into the bathroom to get the thermometer.

"It's not that bad, really." Rachel reassured.

"Open up." Susan instructed not even responding to Rachel's comment.

"I don't think that's necessary Nana.. You see I was actually feeling a lot better and thinking that I would just go to school for the second half of the day." She said.

"Mhm.." Susan said. "Open." She said holding the thermometer.

"But." Rachel said well knowing what that thermometer was going to read and it wasn't going to help her case.

"Now." Susan said sternly.

"Fine." Rachel said opening her mouth.

"But! I just had a sip of hot soup. That could affect the reading!" She mumbled with the thermometer in her mouth.

"Shh." Susan said waving off Rachel's comments.

 _ **Beep Beep**_ _._

"102.5" Susan said removing the thermometer from Rachel's mouth. "Just what I thought." She said putting the cap on and heading back into the bathroom for some Tylenol.

"This will bring your fever down." Susan said handing Rachel some pills with a small glass of water.

Rachel nodded taking the medicine.

"Now, you need to rest." Susan said reaching for Rachel's laptop that was open on her bed.

"Hey!" Rachel called trying to catch it as her grandmother snagged it away faster.

"Hmm. Sectional plans..." Susan said looking at the open documents. "Isn't this your mother's email?" She asked.

"Well..." Rachel said trying to find a valid excuse but failing miserably with a mix of exhaustion, and sickness.

"That's what I thought." She said closing the laptop. "Resting isn't obsessing over show choir." Susan pointed out. "You need to get some sleep." She said in a motherly tone.

"But I'm fine!" Rachel insisted. "If I lay here for one more minute, I might die." She mumbled.

"Well, that would be a first." Susan laughed.

"It's not funny..." Rachel sighed.

"I know honey. It's not." She said. "You just remind me a lot of your mother when she was sick at your age, and even now." She laughed.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Susan nodded.

"Therefore, I have seen every trick in the book. Don't try me." Susan said standing from Rachel's bed. "Just get some rest sweetheart. You really need it." She said warmly. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while." She said leaving the room.

Truthfully Rachel did feel awful, so she decided to take her grandmother's advice and rest. For now at least.

 ******Glee******

"Counts of 4!" Shelby shouted over the music. "Come on people. I could do this in my sleep." She huffed as she scanned the new directions rehearsing on stage.

"Ms. Corcoran..." Mercedes whined. "Can we please take a break?" She begged.

"Break?" Shelby asked with surprise. "You need a break?" She asked again.

Mercedes instantly regretted her request.

"What is wrong with you guys. We have sectionals in four days! And with one of our leads potentially not performing due to an illness, we need all the rehearsal we can get." She said sternly scanning the group.

"Because I guarantee vocal adrenaline has a routine up their sleeve that they have been eating, sleeping, and breathing for months!" She said seriously. "If you want to take a break, fine." She said. "But if you want to win... Stay on stage and continue rehearsing this number until it is so permanently ingrained in your soul that your grandchildren could perform it in utero." She said seriously.

"She reminds me of Rachel.." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah just a bossier, scarier, and more dramatic version." Santana huffed.

"What was that?" Shelby snapped.

" _Nothing Ms. Corcoran."_ The group said simultaneously.

"That's what I thought." Shelby said. "Again!" She called playing the music.

 ******Glee******

Rachel woke up from her long nap around 3:30pm. She was shocked to look at the clock and notice she had slept that long. But she did feel much better.

She noticed her phone had several messages and unlocked it reading them over.

Berry. Your mom is seriously killing us.- **Santana**

Rachel, please God. Are you coming to rehearsal?- **Kurt**

We need you- **Kurt**

But I mean, if you're really sick, don't.- **Kurt**

Okay fine. I'm being a little insensitive, but we need you! Feel better soon.- **Kurt**

Rachel smirked as she read the messages from Kurt. She could only imagine the kind of rehearsal they were having without her. She wanted to be there more than anything, but how was she going to get away from her Nana, and passed Shelby into rehearsal. Unless... Rachel thought.

She quietly crept out of her bedroom to see her Nana reading downstairs in the living room.

She quickly got herself changed and thought for a moment pacing the room.

What if, Rachel told Shelby she was feeling better, and that Susan told her to attend the rehearsal. Rachel thought. No way. That wouldn't work. What if she was just to watch the rehearsal? Yeah that could work. I mean she had been in this room all day and had major cabin fever. Yes this could work. She just had to prove to her mother that she was well enough. No problem. She was in fact an amazing actress. She thought to herself.

Rachel looked out of her window as she saw the perfect opportunity to escape.

"The trellis" Rachel said as a light bulb went off.

She quickly stuffed some pillows and blankets under her covers. Of course, she had to create a full scene. She could forget any details. She grabbed one of her old show wigs from the closet with a colour that matched her hair and draped it over the top of the blankets. She took some tissues from her trash bin and spread them on top of the covers, as a final touch.

"Perfect." She smiled but sneezed at the same time quickly catching her nose not to make any noise.

Rachel opened her window and climbed out holding onto the trellis. She carefully climbed down each wooden square and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Ah." Rachel sighed. "Freedom." She said proudly. She was quite impressed with herself.

She headed towards the bus stop on the corner of her street and headed for Mckinley.

Little did Rachel know. Susan was watching from the window the entire time shaking her head with a grin as she sipped her coffee.

"This should be good." She chuckled as she headed for the car.

 ******Glee******

"Kurt!" Shelby called out interrupting the number.

"Yes?" He responded promptly.

"Show me a show face." She asked.

Kurt pulled off his best show face.

"See. That's a show face." She said seriously.

"You all look depressed." Shelby pointed it. "Show choir is about more than just singing and dancing. You have to be theatrical. And show it with your face." She said. "I want a look that's so optimistic it could cure cancer." She said seriously.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Rachel said with a smile walking into the auditorium.

"Rachel!" Shelby said in surprise.

"Rachel!" The team called with happiness. "Thank you God." Kurt said looking up to the sky.

"I'm feeling much better." Rachel said with her best show face. The truth was that the journey over here had taken more out of her than she had accepted. She couldn't let that show yet, of course.

"Rachel..." Shelby said shaking her head and pinching the top of her nose. "You were told to stay home and rest. How did you get over here?" She said sternly.

"I took the bus." Rachel said.

"The bus?" Shelby confirmed.

Rachel felt a sneeze coming on. She tried to hold strong. But couldn't help it. She let out a big sneeze.

"Wait. I can't get sick. I have an audition to be in the telly tubbies next week. They need a backup dancer. I mean. It's a big deal". Brittany said backing up quickly from Rachel's sneezing range.

The entire group looked at Brittany strangely.

"I know how that looked. But I'm feeling much better. I assure you." Rachel said.

"Rachel..." Shelby seethed.

"Oh please mother, save the drama for the stage. Can we please just go on with rehearsal?" She asked confidently.

Did she really just say that to me? Shelby thought to herself.

"That's rich. Coming from you." Shelby shortly laughed.

The entire group watched in silence as this theatrical mother daughter stand off ensued. This was better than a Broadway show. Kurt thought to himself.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What number are we working on?" Rachel asked.

"10." Shelby said sternly.

"Wait? 10?" Rachel said with confusion. They only had 6.

"That's the number of weeks you are going to be grounded if you don't get off that stage and go home and rest like you were told." Shelby said sternly.

"Ooooh shit." Puck said under his breath as a few other members laughed quietly.

Rachel stood her ground for a moment staring deeply into her mother's eyes.

"Try me." Shelby said crossing her arms.

"Rachel..." Quinn whispered from the group well knowing Shelby didn't play games.

Rachel sighed. Mainly because this performance had taken too much out of her and she was feeling quite ill.

"Fine. But just so you know..." Rachel said walking off the stage. "I am not happy about this." She stated with her diva flare.

"Duly noted." Shelby said not missing a beat.

"Everybody grab a red bull. You have 5 minutes!" Shelby called out as the club jumped into action. Finally a break.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as her mother pulled out her phone as she walked up to her.

"Calling your Nana to pick you up." She said sternly putting the phone up to your ear.

"Hello." Susan smiled answering her phone as she walked towards Shelby and Rachel from the back of the auditorium.

"Mom?" Shelby said with confusion.

"I was watching from the back the entire time." Susan laughed. "I followed Rachel here the moment she climbed down the trellis." She said. "I do have to admit. I was impressed. I mean she may have outdone even you Shelby." She laughed.

Damn! Rachel thought. Just when she thought she could audition for the next lead role in the next James Bond movie.

"You know. They say you have these moments as a parent that make it all worth it, you know one of those full circle moments." Susan said with utter glee. "This was defiantly one of them." She laughed.

"I'm glad you're amused." Shelby said with sarcasm.

"Now can you please return my sick child to her bed?" She said pushing Rachel forward gently.

"I will." She said.

"See you at home Honey." Shelby smiled sweetly at Rachel's annoyance.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked out of the auditorium.

 ******Glee******

"How's the patient?" Shelby asked hanging her coat on the hook as she walked in the door and setting her purse on the counter.

"She's sleeping." Susan said. "Her fever spiked again. I gave her more meds at 5:30." She said.

"I swear if she handed this over to anyone in the new directions..." She said shaking her head. "The last thing I need is another sick lead. I can't believe she showed up at practice." She said with a slight grin.

"Yes. She's a true Corcoran." Susan winked. "You should have seen the set she created in her bedroom. Pillowed blankets, wig and all." She laughed.

"Impressive." Shelby nodded proudly.

Shelby sat down on the couch. The truth was she wasn't feeling too well herself. Probably just exhaustion from taking care of Rachel and preparing a much more difficult group of kids for sectional than vocal adrenaline.

"You okay?" Susan asked with concern.

"Oh yeah." Shelby said rubbing her temples. "Just a bit of a headache." She said.

"I see." Susan said walking upstairs and returning a few moments later.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Shelby asked as Susan held the thermometer out in front of her.

"Checking your temperature." Susan said pushing it closer.

"Mom. I'm fine. It's just a headache." She said surely.

"Well then you won't have any problems check then, will you." She said matter of factly.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

 _ **Beep Beep**_ _._

"102." Susan said reading the temperature. "Just as I thought." She said closing the cap.

"No." Shelby said. "That can't be right." She insisted as she read the reading herself. "Shit." She muttered.

"Up to bed. I'm staying the night." Susan said. "I'll bring you some tea and some medicine." She said guiding Shelby towards the stairs.

"Mom, this isn't necessary. I can take care of myself." Shelby insisted.

"I'm aware of that." Susan smiled. "But it does no harm to be taken care of as well." She said.

Shelby rolled her eyes. She did not have time to be sick. This wasn't happenings.

Rachel walked down the stairs in her Pyjamas after hearing Shelby return home.

"Upstairs. Go." Susan instructed.

" _Moooom..."_ Shelby groaned.

"Shelby. I don't want to hear it." Susan said.

"I'm an adult you know." She huffed standing up.

"Yeah, yeah." Susan said waving her comments off. "And I am still your mother. Go." She said.

"You're sick aren't you?" Rachel asked walking around the corner with a slight smirk.

"Remind me to have a camera installed Rachel..." Shelby said with an eye roll. This eavesdropping was getting out of control.

"Yes. Your mother has a fever." Susan said.

"Huh. Well. That's really too bad." Rachel smirked at the look on Shelby's face.

"Shelby go. Rest. I'll bring up some tea." She said gently pushing her daughter towards the stairs.

Shelby slowly walked up the stairs with one of the most unimpressed looks on her face as she passed Rachel who had the biggest smirk on hers.

"And you." Susan said turning to her granddaughter. "You better wipe that smirk off your face and get back to bed yourself." She said sternly. "Or do I need to tell your mother about those emails this morning? Hmm?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

Rachel shook her head and sprang into action.

"Wait, what emails?" Shelby called down from her room.

"Nothing!" Rachel said quickly running into her bedroom.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she flopped down on her bed and let out a sneeze.

"Great. Just great." She mumbled to herself.

 ******Glee******

 **Knock Knock**

"Yes?" Shelby answered.

Rachel opened the door and her laptop, a DVD, and Barbra all in her hands at once.

"I figured since we both hate being sick, there's no reason to suffer alone." She shrugged hopping into bed with her mom.

"I guess so." Shelby smiled as Rachel placed Funny Girl into the DVD slot of her laptop and Barbra cuddled in between them.

"I'm sorry I got you sick." Rachel said as they watched the movie in bed.

"It's okay." Shelby said. "You're forgiven... This time." She smirked.

Rachel laughed and leaned further into her mother.

Though they both despised the thought of waisting the day away in bed, they were each others best company.

In no time, they had both fallen asleep. Susan came up to check on both Shelby and Rachel but noticed Shelby's door slightly opened and peaked in seeing them both sleeping behind Rachel's laptop as the movie played.

Susan looked in for a moment taking it in with a smile.

She crept in and closed the laptop moving it from the bed.

"Funny girl..." Susan whispered rolling her eyes. Lord knows she had to endure that movie more times than she would like to admit. Shelby was obsessed with it and would play it over and over again. At least now she had someone to watch it with. She thought.

She walked out of the room and closed the door but not before looking back one last time.

"Goodnight my babies." She whispered.

 ******Glee******

 **Oh no! A sick Rachel is one thing, but a sick Shelby and Rachel will be a whole other battle. It's nice that Susan is there to help! She's probably the only person that could keep them both in bed to rest. At least they can be together!**

 **I was laughing as I was writing the stage scene as Rachel joins rehearsal. I could totally picture her doing something like that despite being ill. I think Shelby is surely getting a run for her money with this one. Please leave any ideas, comments or suggestions below.**

 **If I get enough reviews… Who knows… I may be inspired to post the next chapter before the end of the weekend! (hint, hint, nudge, nudge.) Lol. In all seriousness you all really inspire me to update the story and write more amazing chapters!**

 **Please review!**

 **-Samantha**


	27. Chapter 27: Never Giving Up

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Thank you for all of your incredible reviews! I have written the next two chapters based off of some of your ideas! I am excited to share them with you in the next few weeks! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!**

 **This chapter is all about Rachel really experiencing what it is like to share Shelby's talent and attention with the other glee members, especially her co-lead Mercedes. She's beginning to realize that having her Mom coach the new directions isn't what she may have been expecting.**

Chapter 26: Never Giving Up

"Be careful!" Rachel called out from the side of the group. "Don't scratch it!" She gasped to Finn.

"Relax Berry, he's not going to scratch it." Santana said rolling her eyes.

" _Ah..."_ Kurt sighed "It's perfect." He smiled looking into the case.

The group stepped back and looked at their 1st place sectionals trophy.

"We've earned this. Man. All of those rehearsals Shelby put us through. No wonder Vocal Adrenaline won all those years in a row." Tina said.

"It was all worth it." Artie smiled.

"Well, of course it was." Rachel said stepping forward.

"Here we go..." Santana said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Our time has finally come! We are finally the top show choir in our district. We finally beat those little VA robots!" Rachel said looking to the ceiling with pride.

The group nodded with pride.

"Now, we can't let this be a distraction. We need to focus now more than ever for regionals!" Rachel said surely.

"I agree." Shelby said walking up behind the group with a smirk as they admired their award.

"Ms. Corcoran!" They said in surprise.

"Well done." She said admiring the place of their trophy. "Right where it belongs." She said with pride crossing her arms in victory.

"Alright everyone. Warm ups!" She called. "Rachel and Mercedes. With me." She said walking towards the piano.

The group scattered following Shelby's instructions.

 ******Glee******

"Alright. Now I know we took the sectional competition, but there is always room for improvement." Shelby said as she sat at the piano.

Both girls nodded.

"Mercedes, your high notes are your strong point, but holding them while letting out your diaphragm will increase your range." Shelby said.

"Okay Ms. Corcoran." Mercedes nodded.

"Shall I demonstrate for her?" Rachel asked with confidence. "I mastered that skill years ago." She pointed out.

"Really Rachel?" Mercedes snapped rolling her eyes.

"What?" Rachel shrugged. "I'm only helping you." She said.

"No." Shelby said. "But while Mercedes and I are working on it, you could work on your lower vocal range. Your five-octave range was lowered to more of a four on stage. Don't think I didn't notice." She pointed out sternly not impressed with Rachel's comments towards Mercedes.

While Shelby knew that Rachel's vocal training was the best in the group, she wasn't going to let her get away with thinking she had nothing to improve on. She knew why she had made that comment to Mercedes. She wanted to show that she was the better lead of the two. However, in reality they complimented each other in several ways and raised each of their weaker vocal areas.

Rachel stood with offence all over her face. Did her mother just insult her five-octave range? Was she insane? Rachel was not pleased.

"Here." Shelby said handing Rachel a music sheet. "This should help, go over these notes, when you feel confident to have perfected them, then you can demonstrate." She said sternly.

Rachel snatched the papers out of her mother's hands and spun on her heels to a spot in the room where she could rehearse the notes.

"Thanks Ms. Corcoran." Mercedes smiled sheepishly.

"Don't let her bully you into thinking you are any less of a lead than she is." Shelby pointed out.

Mercedes looked down, but Shelby lifted her left hand out and raised her chin gently.

"Don't let others intimidate you Mercedes. You are talented. You have to be able to stand up for yourself and prove that you are worth the role. That's what this business is all about." She said giving the girl a confidence boost.

Mercedes nodded.

"Leave Rachel and her sometimes-too large of an ego to me." She pointed out with a laugh.

Mercedes smiled as she began to go over the notes with Shelby at the piano.

 ******Glee******

"God she is so impossible sometimes." Rachel huffed to Quinn as she continued to rehearse the notes and practically stare into Shelby and Mercedes soul from the other side of the room.

"My 5 octave range was lowered to a 4? Is she insane? I practically mastered the skill in utero..." Rachel huffed looking in her mother's direction as she rehearsed with Mercedes.

 _Clearly her new favourite_. Rachel thought to herself.

"Rachel.." Quinn laughed. "I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you. She was just trying to help you improve." Quinn said.

"By sending me off as she rehearses with Mercedes?" Rachel countered.

"Rachel I think you're thinking too much into this." Quinn said. "Mercedes may just need the extra help. Look at it like that." She said.

Rachel simply glared in their direction. She was not happy about this. Not one bit.

 ******Glee******

"Great practice everyone." Shelby congratulated. "I've seen great progress and improvement. Tomorrow we will be starting on group numbers." Shelby announced.

"New music as well, we won't be playing favourites with previous set lists." Shelby said.

"That's a first..." Rachel mumbled not completely unnoticed by Shelby who simply eye'd her daughter.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes." Shelby responded.

"How about Density's Child? I mean throw it back a little." She said getting nods from the group.

"Yeah. Queen B is pretty fly." Puck nodded.

"We will see." Shelby smiled at their excitement.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"This is Glee Club you know?" Rachel turned back around to face Mercedes. "Not crunk club." She said. "We should be focusing our time on Broadway renditions." She said.

"Rachel.." Shelby warned.

"What?" Rachel snapped. "It was a suggestion? It's called freedom of speech." She pointed out.

"You just don't like it because it wasn't your idea." Mercedes pointed out.

"Hardly." Rachel huffed.

"Alright that's enough." Shelby said attempting to extinguish this argument.

"Right. I forgot. Mercedes is the only one that is allowed to make suggestions or run this club from now on." Rachel huffed.

"Rachel!" Shelby snapped. "That's enough." She said.

"Whatever." She mumbled sinking down in her chair.

"Go wait in the hallway, please." Shelby said sternly.

"No." Rachel said under her breath avoiding all eye contact with her.

"It wasn't a request." Shelby said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Ms. Corcoran." Quinn said standing up. "Maybe we can end early? I think everyone's just tired." She said hoping to step in and save Rachel from getting into too much trouble.

"Sit down Quinn." Shelby said sternly.

" _I guess not_." Quinn mumbled taking her seat.

The entire glee club froze and watched the stand off that was happening in front of them.

"Rachel. Now." Shelby snapped.

"God. Fine." She said standing up and storming out of the choir room. " _Why do you have to be such a bitch_..." Rachel mumbled as she passed her mother but the moment that the word had left her lips she regretted it.

She didn't attempt to look back and see if her mother had heard it, but judging from the other members reactions, she had.

Quinn's mouth dropped. Rachel was officially dead. Beyond dead. Shelby was going to kill her and bring her back to clean up the mess. Then maybe write a broadway show about it.

Shelby fumed as Rachel walked past her, and closed the door behind her. Without a slam. Shelby was impressed.

Shelby took a deep breath.

"Okay." She said. "Back to what I was saying, I am impressed with a progress, and looking forward to working on our numbers next week. Your homework is to put together a list of potential songs we can incorporate into our numbers for regionals." She said.

Nods all around.

"See you tomorrow." She said as the students filed out of the choir room.

"Shelby..." Quinn said walking up to the piano where Shelby was collecting her papers.

Shelby looked in her direction.

"I think Rachel, is just. Um." Quinn began defending her friend.

"Quinn. Rachel got herself into trouble all by herself." She countered. "You don't need to stick up for her." She said.

"But I think she's just upset." Quinn said. "She was talking to me about what you said about, her octave range- and well she was upset about it, and that you were rehearsing with Mercedes instead of her, she felt like you chose Mercedes over her. I think she was just feeling a little jealous. That's all. I know she didn't handle it- um well. But I think she just needs to know that she's still important to you. As well." She explained.

Shelby thought for a moment. She could see where Quinn was coming from. She had spent majority of her time with Mercedes during rehearsal. Nonetheless, that didn't mean she had the right to act out the way she did. Let alone call her a bitch. That was unacceptable.

"I appreciate you trying to explain Quinn." Shelby said. "But Rachel needs to learn other ways to express her feelings rather than storming off and acting out." She said.

"Are you going to kill her?" She asked seriously.

"I haven't decided yet. But if I do I will make sure she can make one last call to you." Shelby laughed. "Come here." Shelby said pulling the girl in for a hug.

"How are you doing Quinn?" Shelby asked as she released the hug.

"I'm good." She said honestly. "My mom and I have been doing really well, and with this new Job. Things have been better. She feels like she has something to do now, so it's good." Quinn said.

"I'm glad to hear it Quinn." Shelby smiled.

"Yeah. It feels nice to have my mom back." She admitted.

Shelby nodded.

"Shelby." Quinn said. "Rachel really loves you." She said. "Sometimes it's just hard for her to show." She said.

"I know Quinn." Shelby nodded.

"I think sometimes she's just so afraid of losing you again, that she gets jealous when she sees you giving attention to someone else." She said. "She doesn't like to admit it, but Rachel's really sensitive about that stuff." She said.

Shelby nodded.

"She knows that she could never lose me. Right?" Shelby asked.

"I think sometimes she just needs a reminder. Rachel has lost so much in her life, and I think it's just hard for her to manage all of those feelings sometimes." She said.

Shelby nodded.

"Okay, well. My mom should be waiting outside. I should go." She said picking up her bag from her chair.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled as Quinn left the room.

Shelby took a deep breath and looked out into the hallway.

"She knows... Right?" Shelby sighed.

 ******Glee******

Rachel sat in her mother's office with her head buried in her hands.

She had really done it this time. She was sure that Shelby was officially going to give up on her now. She had been causing so much trouble this week. It's not like she intended to. It just all happened at once.

She only waited in the hallway outside of the choir room for a few minutes before heading off into her mother's office. She couldn't face everyone waking out of rehearsal and seeing her standing in the hallway after her storm out.

Rachel sat in the office for a few moments and noticed a photo on Shelby's desk of the two of them. Shelby had taken it during their surprise trip to New York last year. It was shortly after her fathers passing. Shelby had her arm wrapped around her as they laughed taking Shelby's first-ever selfie in Central Park. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked down at the photo, and then around at all of the other frames in the office with her photo's. How could she have called her mother a bitch? Even if she did feel like she was ignoring her. Shelby had done everything for her since her fathers had passed away, and this is how she was going to repay her.

She looked back at the Central Park photo as she held the frame in her hands.

"That was one of the best trips of my life." Shelby said breaking Rachel's stare as she leaned up against the door frame. "I got to know my daughter for the first time." She smiled.

Rachel quickly placed the frame back on Shelby's desk and stood from her mother's office chair.

"Mom- I.." Rachel began as Shelby put her hand up for her to stop and walked into the office. Rachel quickly backed up. She was terrified, and unsure why Shelby was acting so calm. It made her more nervous. This was certainly not what she was expecting.

"I'm starting to think that this isn't the best arrangement." Shelby began taking a seat with a sigh.

There it was. The words that Rachel feared most. She knew it would come to this. Shelby didn't want her anymore. Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I take it all back." Rachel burst out. "I'm sorry I've been causing so much trouble! I'll get better I promise! Please don't get rid of me! I don't have anywhere else to go!" She sobbed.

"Stop right there!" Shelby said sternly.

Great. She made her mother even more angry. This couldn't get any worse.

"Rachel, I am most certainly **NOT** getting rid of you. You are my daughter." Shelby said sternly. "You mean everything to me, I couldn't live without you. I don't ever want to hear you say that again, is that understood?" She asked sternly.

"But. But.. You said that you didn't think that this was the best arrangement!" Rachel sobbed. "You want me to live somewhere else, you don't want me!" She cried even harder. She was beyond worked up at this point. She could barely breathe between her sobs.

"About me teaching here Rachel..." Shelby said trying to calm the girl. "Nothing to do with our family." She said mentally kicking herself for the way she phrased the statement, however maybe it was needed to lead into this discussion.

Rachel continued to sob as Shelby made her way to the other side of the desk and pulled Rachel onto her office couch and held her closely.

"Shh.." Shelby said calmly while rocking her back and forth. "You're okay. I'm right here. Mom's right here. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." She said as she began to rub Rachel's back soothingly as the young girl caught back up with her breath.

"Rachel. Why on earth do you think I would ever want you to leave." Shelby said handing her daughter a tissue from her desk.

"I. I've just been behaving so terribly... And I know you're frustrated. I know that you don't want to work with me anymore in Glee because I have too much attitude." She said beginning to calm down.

"Rachel. It's not that I don't want to work with you. It's that I know that you are beyond capable of improving on your own with little of my instruction." She explained.

"Well why didn't you say that..." Rachel said quietly. "I thought you hated me." She whispered.

"Rachel Barbra! I could never hate you." Shelby said. "I was also trying to teach you a lesson. You need to stop giving Mercedes such a hard time. She is your co-lead. That means she is your partner. Nether of you have a higher position in your role." Shelby explained.

Rachel listened as Shelby spoke wiping her tears.

"Rachel, how did it make you feel when I called you out on improving your vocal range in front of Mercedes?" She asked.

This was her moment. Time to tell Shelby how she was really feeling and show her mother that what she said was rude and unnecessary.

"Well." Rachel said gaining back her confidence. "I felt offended. I felt that you were singling me out for something you know I can do well. I also felt embarrassed. I mean, my range? That's a skill that I perfected in utero." She said surely. "I don't think it was fair to call me out on it in front of Mercedes!" She said.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded. "And how do you think Mercedes felt when you called her out and offered to demonstrate a skill that you had already 'perfected' in front of me?" Shelby asked.

Oh. It suddenly dawned on Rachel.

"Well... Probably offended. And embarrassed. But-" She defended.

"No buts Rachel. I did that to show you how it feels to be critiqued in the way you give feedback to Mercedes, and the other glee members." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"I appreciate your confidence Rachel, and I always will. But don't use it to make others feel less than. Your other glee members are not your competition. They are your team mates." Shelby pointed out.

Rachel nodded. She could see where her mother was coming from. She did feel quite offended with the way her mother gave her the feedback on her tone, but now she realized that, that may be the way she makes the other members feel when she gives them feedback.

"I know you can do better." Shelby added. "I made you the Captain of this team because I knew you could be a great leader. Don't make me rethink my decision." She said sternly.

"I won't." Rachel said. "I'm sorry." She said honestly. She really did mean it.

"Now back to feeling like I don't want to work with you." Shelby said.

Rachel sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Rachel. You are my daughter. I will always want to work with you. I will always want to be with you." She explained. "It just being the director of the glee club requires me to work with other members as well." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"How does it make you feel when I work with the other members?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"I think you do." Shelby countered. "I need you to be honest with me Rachel. We need to talk about this." She said.

Rachel remained silent. Doesn't her mother get it? She doesn't want to talk about it because she knows she won't understand it. She herself didn't even understand it. She will only tell her not to think that way, or that she wouldn't ever leave her, but no matter what. Rachel always held a small part of her that believed that this could all be taken away from her. Just like it was before.

"Rachel..." Shelby pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." She said quietly.

"Try me." Shelby said. "Please." She said with hope.

"I don't want to talk about this Mom. Please..." She begged.

"Rachel. We are talking about this." She said more sternly than she intended. She didn't want to force Rachel to talk about her feelings, but she was so desperate to understand, and could see that her baby was hurting. She wanted to fix it.

"I'm jealous okay!" Rachel snapped. "Just like I was jealous when Quinn lived with us, just like I was jealous when I met you and you weren't ready to be my mom, and just like when you gave me my star-glass and walked off the stage after we sang. I was jealous that I couldn't have you, and now that I have got you. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you and feel that jealously again." Rachel said. "And don't tell me to not feel that way. Because I tell myself to not feel that way all the time but I do, and I can't stop." Rachel explained.

Shelby listened as Rachel explained.

"I know you love me, more than anything in the world, I know you would do anything for me, and I know you're my mom." Rachel said.

"But I'm still afraid. And it's nothing you've done. It's just the way I feel. I felt the same way when my fathers used to talk about my birth mother as I was a child and I couldn't talk about you as well, because I didn't know you." she said. "And when my fathers died in the accident..." Rachel said quietly. "I was jealous that I could never be with them again." She said wiping a tear.

Shelby wiped her own tear away quickly so that Rachel couldn't see. She didn't want Rachel feeling guilty about sharing her true feelings, even if her heart was breaking with every word.

"I don't want to feel this way. I'm so broken." She cried. "What's wrong with me?" She asked. "I have so many people that love me, but all I am worried about is people leaving me." She said.

"You are not broken Rachel." Shelby said pulling her daughter in for a hug. "You've been hurt, and that hurt has stayed with you for a while. That's all." She explained.

Rachel nodded.

"I felt the same way after giving you up." Shelby admitted quietly. "And to be honest with you, that jealously feeling you feel, I have a similar feeling that stays with me as well." She said.

"You do?" Rachel asked leaning her head up to look at her mom.

"I do. It's guilt." She said. "I have never lost that small feeling of guilt about giving you up when you were born. Even though I knew I was providing you with a better life with your fathers, even though I knew they were going to love you more than anything in the world, and even though I knew that I was making the best decision for you, even though it hurt me more than worlds could express." She said.

"So just like you, even though I knew all of those things I still felt that guilt, just like you still feel that jealousy. And that's okay." She said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. I had a really great life, and we're together now and it's better than I ever could have imagined. I love you Mom." Rachel said leaning in further.

"I love you too." Shelby said.

"Rach, I'm going to set you up with someone to talk to, maybe we need to give the grief counselling another chance." Shelby said.

"Mom.." Rachel groaned. She hated the grief counselling. Shelby had made her go for a whole four weeks following her father's death and it was Rachel's personal version of hell.

"It may have been too soon." Shelby pointed out.

"I hate it..." Rachel sighed.

"I know you do. But I don't think you know why you do." Shelby pointed out.

"And why would that be?" Rachel questioned.

"Rachel. You and I are a lot alike." Shelby pointed out. "Talking about more than our successes, passions, and dreams is hard for us. We're really ambitious and sometimes we build a wall around how we truly feel so that we don't seem vulnerable in accomplishing things in our life. You like talking about the things you succeed in, things you enjoy. Everyone does." Shelby said. "But it's when talking about the hard subjects like failure, disappointment, or trauma that you put that wall back up." She said.

Rachel nodded. It was true. But she still hated the idea of grief counselling.

"I guess we are a lot alike." Rachel admitted.

"I'll tell you what." Shelby said. "I'll set you up with a different counsellor, one that you approve of, and I will also speak with a counsellor. I want you to talk about this jealous feeling, and I will talk about the guilt feeling. We can do it together." Shelby offered.

"Okay." Rachel nodded with a smile. It made her feel better that Shelby was also going to try to overcome her own fear of talking about her true feelings as well.

"Alright. Let's go home." Shelby said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Mom.." Rachel said as Shelby stood up.

"Mhm.." Shelby said collecting her jacket.

"I.. Um. I'm sorry for." Rachel stuttered. "Calling you... That." She said. "I didn't mean it." She said.

"Oh that." Shelby said with mock surprise. "Don't worry. We will be talking in great length about your behaviour when we get home." Shelby said sternly.

"But-" Rachel said. "I thought school stays at school, and home stays at home?" She said hoping to avoid any further discussions.

"That's true." Shelby sighed pretending to pounder the thought.

"Until you decide to storm out of Glee and call your mother a bitch in front an audience." Shelby pointed out with a raised eyebrow that sent a chill down Rachel's spine.

Rachel sighed.

It was worth a try.

 ******Glee******

 **Well! What did everyone think? Any ideas? Burning questions? or suggestions? Leave them below! Can't wait to read the reviews!**

 **Rachel surely seems to be in for it this time. I can't imagine that she would be at all pleased with being called a bitch by her daughter. How should she handle this one in your opinion? It didn't seem to come from a vindictive place, more of a hurt place. Should that count for something?**

 **I have a few ideas up my sleeve for the next few chapters but I am always eager to hear your ideas! I'll post the next update next week! Thanks guys!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Revelation

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **I am beyond excited to share this update with you as it is leading into two of my favourite chapters of this story so far. (Yes they are already written).**

 **Thank you for all of your wonderful suggestions and reviews! I have really taken a lot of them and put them into the next few chapters!**

 **Two big story lines are opening up in this chapter so buckle in and enjoy!**

Chapter 27: A Revelation

Shortly after they had returned home Shelby and Rachel were sitting on the couch talking about the events of the day.

"While I can appreciate that you were frustrated, and thought that I may have been being unfair, but that is no excuse to call your mother a bitch." Shelby continued with her lecture that was seemingly lasting forever in Rachel's mind.

Rachel looked down to the floor with Shelby's last statement. She did feel awful about calling her mother a bitch, the moment that it left her lips she regretted it. She hated hearing it over and over again in this lecture. It was only making her guilt worse.

"I'm sorry." Rachel barely whispered as she looked to the floor.

"Rachel. Look at me." Shelby said becoming annoyed at the lack of eye contact.

" _I don't want to_." Rachel said quietly.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"Because I feel terrible." Rachel said.

"Well. Maybe if you choose your words more carefully when expressing your feelings you wouldn't feel so terrible." Shelby pointed out.

Rachel nodded.

' _Please God, let this end_.' She thought to herself.

Truthfully, the word hadn't bothered Shelby. Lord knows she had been called that name more times than she could count from her vocal adrenaline team. Even if they didn't say it to her face- she could hear the mumbling from the stage when Shelby would extend practices due to unsatisfactory rehearsals and performances. She could admit that she had the ability to live up to the name at times, but not from her daughter.

She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if she would have ever called her mother a bitch. That would not have been pretty. She thought to herself.

"Rachel, you are a smart and educated young women. I know you have an extensive vocabulary that you use to describe your feelings often." Shelby said resisting a chuckle. Rachel was beyond dramatic and used a variety of creative terms to add flare to her conversations.

"I know." Rachel said quietly.

"Well, if you know. Then why didn't you use another term to express your feelings?" Shelby asked.

"I just- I was really angry and I just couldn't think of one I guess." Rachel admitted.

"Don't worry. I'm going to help you remember for next time." Shelby smirked handing Rachel a dictionary.

Rachel finally looked up at her mother.

"You are going to look through that dictionary and find at least 50 other words you could have used to express how you were feeling in an appropriate way. I want the word, and the definition written in a list." Shelby said also handing Rachel a pad of paper and a pen.

"50?" Rachel groaned.

"I can make it 60 if you'd like." Shelby smirked.

"This is cruel and unusual." Rachel sighed.

"You'll live. Table." Shelby pointed. "I'm going to start dinner." She said heading towards the kitchen.

'How's that for being a bitch?' Shelby thought to herself with an evil chuckle.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

 ******Glee******

Shelby was just finishing up cooking dinner as she glanced over at Rachel a few times with a smirk.

She turned back to simmer the broccoli on the stove.

Rachel heard her phone vibrate from the counter and quickly got up to reach for it, but Shelby was quicker and grabbed it, holding the device away from Rachel.

"How many words do you have?" Shelby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"32." She answered with annoyance.

"Funny. I thought I asked for 50?" Shelby deadpanned.

"Mom. Please. It's Finn." She said reaching for the phone but Shelby held it higher.

"No." Shelby said. "Sit." She pointed. "I haven't even decided if you will be getting this back tonight." Shelby said.

" _Mom..."_ Rachel groaned.

"You're making my decision a lot easier." Shelby almost sang.

"You are being so infuriating." Rachel said as she turned back to the table.

"There you go." Shelby laughed. Clearly this lesson was doing its job. She thought to herself.

 ******Glee******

"Here." Rachel said handing her list over shortly after she took a break for dinner.

"50 words?" Shelby verified looking down at the list.

"Yes." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Detestation." Shelby nodded. "Nice." She said proudly looking down at the list.

"What have you learned?" Shelby asked setting the list down beside her.

"That I need to use more appropriate language when I am expressing myself." Rachel said resisting an eye roll. She felt beyond chastised at this point.

"That's right." Shelby said with a smile. "Well, I give this list an A+." She said proudly.

"Sha'll we put it on the fridge?" She smirked.

"I'd rather we didn't." Rachel insisted.

"Fine." Shelby agreed. "I'm going to frame it instead." She winked.

"You are not." Rachel gasped.

"Why not?" Shelby asked. "It's such a milestone." Shelby said dramatically wiping away a fake tear.

"The first time my teenage daughter called me a bitch." She said proudly with a smirk in Rachel's direction.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Can I have my phone back now?" She asked.

"No." Shelby said.

"Please." She asked. "You asked me to write a list, you never said anything about being grounded." She countered.

"You're not grounded." Shelby said.

"Well then why can't I have my phone?" She asked.

"Because. I want to spend time with you. We're having a mother-daughter movie night." Shelby smiled reaching for Rachel and pulled her onto the couch.

She pulled Rachel close to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Mhm." Rachel said looking up.

"If you ever call me a bitch again, writing a list is going to be the least of your worries. Am I understood?" Shelby said on a more serious note.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked looking into her daughter's dark brown eyes.

"More than Barbra." Rachel smiled.

"More than Barbra." Shelby nodded with a laugh.

"Funny Girl?" Rachel smirked.

"Of course." Shelby smiled as they played the movie.

 ******Glee******

Rachel began to hum the melody softly as her favourite scene of the movie began.

Shelby smiled looking over at her daughter before pulling the blanket off of both of them dramatically and swinging it around her, imitating Barbra's coat in the scene.

 **Shelby**

 _Don't tell me not to live,_

 _Just sit and putter,_

 _Life's candy and the sun's_

 _A ball of butter._

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade._

 _Don't tell me not to fly,_

 _I've simply got to._

 _If someone takes a spill,_

 _It's me and not you._

 _Who told you you're allowed_

 _To rain on my parade!_

Shelby walked with purpose around the living room imitating a confident Barbara.

Rachel smiled and quickly followed her mother's lead.

 **Rachel**

 _I'll march my band out,_

 _I'll beat my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Your turn at bat, sir._

 _At least I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

 _But whether I'm the rose_

 _Of sheer perfection,_

 _Or freckle on the nose_

 _Of life's complexion,_

 _The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

They quickly danced their way into the kitchen and around the counter island as they belted out one of their favourite theatre performances. Both smiling from ear to ear.

 **Shelby**

 _I gotta fly once,_

 _I gotta try once,_

 _Only can die once, right, sir?_

 _Ooh, life is juicy,_

 _Juicy, and you see_

 _I gotta have my bite, sir!_

 _Get ready for me, love,_

 _Cause I'm a "comer, "_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade!_

Rachel quickly ran back to the living room and jumped on the couch.

 **Rachel**

 _I'm gonna live and live now,_

 _Get what I want, I know how,_

 _One roll for the whole shebang,_

 _One throw, that bell will go clang,_

 _Eye on the target, and wham,_

 _One shot, one gun shot, and bam,_

 _Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

Rachel's hands were held high in the air as she belted the last note of her verse. Shelby was impressed but remained in character.

 **Shelby**

 _I'll march my band out,_

 _I'm beating my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Your turn at bat, sir,_

 _At least I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

 **Rachel**

 _Get ready for me, love,_

 _Cause I'm a "comer, "_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

They jumped back on the couch together as they completed the final verse with as much power as Barbra.

 **Both**

 _Nobody, no, nobody_

 _Is gonna rain on my parade!_

On the last note, both their hands were raised to the ceiling standing on the couch.

Rachel burst out into laughter following Shelby as they sat back down on the couch.

"Barbra would be proud." Rachel said surely.

"She would." Shelby winked.

"I love singing with you." Rachel said honestly as funny girl continued playing in the background.

"Thanks Rachel. I love singing with you as well." She smiled. "You're vocal range is improving. Not that it wasn't exceptional before, but it is much stronger." she added.

"Thank you. I suppose I learn from the best." She smiled leaning into her mother as they finished the movie.

"I suppose you do." Shelby smiled. These were the moments she was going to hold in her heart forever. Everything she could have ever wanted.

She held Rachel close as they finished the rest of the movie.

 ******Glee******

Shelby was getting ready for bed as she saw a voicemail notification pop up on her screen.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she didn't remember missing any calls that day.

" _You have one new voicemail_." The automated tone said from Shelby's iPhone.

Shelby pressed one as she listened to the call that she must have missed during the day.

" _Hello, this is the Lima Community After Hours Clinic calling_."

"What?" Shelby said. She hadn't made any doctors appointments recently. It was probably just one of those health survey calls she thought. Shelby continued to listen anyways.

" _We have your daughters test results in_."

Shelby froze. Test results? What could that be about... She thought feeling her heart beat increase. Wait... That couldn't be a pregnancy test result? Rachel wasn't sexually active? There was no way. Shelby quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the next sentence.

" _If you could give us a call back as soon as possible to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound, that would be great. Thank you._ "

Shelby's jaw dropped. She felt her heart almost stop. Suddenly it felt that the whole world had stopped. She dropped the phone onto the bed.

Shelby reached for her dresser as she felt that she was going to faint.

Rachel was pregnant? How could she have missed this? Shelby could not begin to count the number of safe-sex talks that she had with Rachel. She was determined to not let history repeat itself and make sure that Rachel was well prepared with all of the information she needed before having sex. They had made an agreement that Rachel would come to Shelby when she felt that she and Finn were ready to take the next step in their relationship and Rachel would go on the pill.

She felt a lump growing in her throat as she sat down on her bed. She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek as she wiped it away and put her hands on her forehead.

Why wouldn't Rachel tell her that she thought that she was pregnant instead of making this appointment on her own? Had she taken an at-home pregnancy test? Why wouldn't she tell me? Shelby said to herself as she remembered the day that she found out she was pregnant with Rachel.

 **Flashback:**

"Come on..." Shelby said shaking the pregnancy test nervously.

"One line. One line. One line." She practically prayed waiting for the test to reveal the results as she was lost in her own thoughts.

Shelby stood in the bathroom stall during her fourth period spare. Shelby and Andrew had just returned from their off-campus lunch. Shelby had quickly ran into the pharmacy to get a test, telling Andrew she needed tampons. He waited outside of the store as Shelby quickly ran in.

"Hey! Sorry. The line was long!" Shelby lied. Truthfully she had known absolutely nothing about pregnancy tests and had spent fifteen minutes just reading all of the labels.

"No worries." Andrew smiled. "We better get back though. We have our final run through tonight for sectionals." He said. "And the leads can't be late!" He smirked confidently.

Shelby smiled and nodded as they walked back to school.

"Please... Please! God! Why is this taking so long." Shelby snapped looking down at the box. "May take up to 7 minutes for a full reading." She read. "Great!" She said with an eye roll.

Shelby looked down at the test as it began to reveal two pink lines. She was in fact pregnant.

Her world stopped for a moment.

"No. This can't be happening." She said as she felt the tears that had been building fall down the sides of her cheeks. "I can't be pregnant." She whimpered.

"Why..." She cried looking down at her stomach. "Not now! I can't be a mother. I'm not ready!" She whispered looking down at the test.

A sense a fear came over her as she thought about what he was going to do. How she was going to tell her parents. How could she possibly make it to Broadway now. Her life was officially over.

She opened the bathroom stall putting the test in her bag.

She walked towards the sink and looked in the mirror at her tear stained face. She looked for a few moments as her hands made their way down to her stomach. She held them there for a moment as she began to cry.

Shelby's high-school best friend Jenna walked into the bathroom.

"Shelby?" She called opening the door. She left the library ages ago to go to the washroom. She quickly froze when she saw her best friend standing at the sink crying.

Shelby quickly turned around.

"What's wrong! What happened?" She asked quickly walking towards Shelby.

Shelby continued to cry.

"Shelby! What's wrong?" Jenna asked beginning to get really freaked out.

"Jenna..." Shelby began as she cried. "I'm... I'm pregnant." She cried reaching for her bag and handing Jenna the test.

Jenna's jaw dropped as she looked down at the results.

"Oh my god." She gasped looking back up at her best friend.

"You can't tell anyone!" Shelby cried. "You have to promise me!" She pleaded. "Not Andrew, not my Sister! Not anyone! No one can know!" She said.

"I won't." Jenna said quickly wrapping her arms around her best friend and holding her as she cried.

"Shelby... We have to get to rehearsal. Mrs. Harrows will kill us if we're late." She said looking at the time. "I can tell her you are sick?" She offered.

"No. We're doing our final run through today." Shelby said getting herself together. "Plus, if I'm missing everyone will know something is up. Especially Andrew. I have never missed a rehearsal in my entire life, and I'm not about to start now." She said surely getting herself together.

"But Shelby.." Jenna said with concern.

"No. I'm fine." She insisted.

Jenna looked at her friend with concern.

"The show must go on." Shelby said with a confident nod. "Let's go." She said.

 **End of Flashback**

Shelby sat on her bed almost sixteen years later with that same fear she once felt, but this time for her fifteen year old.

Shelby looked down the hall at the dim light coming from Rachel's room. She must have still been awake. She needed to talk to Rachel about this. She needed to know why she wouldn't come to her first. She needed to understand this whole situation.

She quickly took a deep breath and walked down the hallway slowly opening Rachel's bedroom door.

"Rachel. We need to talk." Shelby said until realizing that Rachel was in fact asleep. She looked down at her daughter who had fallen asleep reading a screen play that was laid across her chest.

Shelby sighed. This was just going to have to wait. Maybe that was a good thing. Shelby needed time to process all of this.

She looked down at her sleeping fifteen year old.

"How many times did we talk about safe-sex Rachel. How many times did we agree that you would come to me..." She whispered shaking her head. "Why didn't you come to me..." She sighed as she took the screen play from Rachel's hands and lifted the covers over her.

"I love you, I always will..."Shelby said kissing Rachel's forehead and quietly leaving Rachel's room turning the light off behind her.

Shelby made her way into the bathroom and looked through the trash can looking for any clues.

She thought back to the previous few weeks. She hadn't noticed any changes in Rachel. I mean sure she had been a bit temperamental, moody- but that obviously wasn't anything new. No morning sickness, she wasn't sensitive to any smells... Shelby thought as she remembered cooking in front of Rachel for the past few days. That was one thing that Shelby would never forget. The smells. She could barely breathe in any type of food scent, she would immediately go sick to her stomach. Especially in her first trimester.

Shelby really thought back and couldn't think of anything that was out of the ordinary.

She even remembered running to the store because Rachel had run out of tampons just over a week ago and had started her period. Shelby furrowed her eyebrows at that one. Why would she need tampons if she were pregnant? This was not making any sense. Maybe she was using it as a way to hide it? But why? She looked under the bathroom cupboard where they had kept the tampons and noticed that the box was in fact opened and they were being used.

This did not make sense.

She then went full on detective. She couldn't help it. She needed to understand. She needed to get a handle on this situation. She quickly headed downstairs and looked through all of the trashcans. Nothing. Of course, she didn't think that Rachel would have thrown the test box in one of their trashcans where Shelby could find it. That was why Shelby had originally taken her test at school.

Shelby took Rachel's bag off of one of the coat hooks and began to look through it. She found a few receipts for some food places, and stores at the mall, but nothing for a pregnancy test.

Shelby ran her hands through her hair as she began to think harder.

Quickly she realized that obsessing over this, wasn't going to change anything. She would just have to talk to Rachel in the morning. She decided to head to bed.

 ******Glee******

Though she tossed and turned for most of the night worrying about Rachel. She was up with the birds.

She heard Rachel doing her daily morning vocal warm ups in her bedroom.

Shelby got up and began to get herself ready as she thought about how she was going to approach this topic. She still had hope that Rachel would in fact come to her. Maybe she just needed time. Shelby could remember how that felt. She waited at least two weeks before she had mustered up the courage to tell her parents. Mostly because it took her all of that time to come to terms with the fact that this was actually happening and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Morning Mom." Rachel smiled as she saw Shelby getting ready in her bedroom. She then headed downstairs.

"Morning." Shelby smiled. God. There was no way she was going to be able to keep this 'I don't know you're pregnant act up.' She wanted to give Rachel her time, but she also needed to get Rachel to a doctor ASAP.

 ******Glee******

It had been a long day for Shelby. She had decided that she wasn't going to talk to Rachel that morning and was going to wait until they got home that evening.

They had gone through their entire glee rehearsal as Shelby kept a close eye on Rachel on stage. Looking for any signs of pregnancy. Still nothing. Maybe it was too early to tell. She thought to herself.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Quinn tapped her on the shoulder.

"Shelby. Can I take a break?" Quinn asked feeling out of breath.

"Oh. Yes. That's fine." She said still watching Rachel on stage. Normally she wouldn't have been to opt to offer a break, but she was too far in thought to question it.

Quinn sat down and caught her breath in one of the auditorium seats.

"Alright! Wonderful rehearsal everyone. We are getting there! I want everyone to go home tonight and go over their choreography. I want to see near perfection by tomorrow! I'm talking to you Finn." She added.

Finn nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She said ending rehearsal.

" _Ow._ " Rachel said as she stepped off the stage holding her stomach.

Shelby quickly gasped and made her way over to Rachel.

"Is everything okay?" Shelby asked with panic.

"Yeah..." Rachel said with furrowed eyebrows at her mother's concern. "I just have a bit of a stomach ache. It must have been something I ate." She said shaking it off.

"What did it feel like? What kind of pain? Was it sharp?" Shelby asked quickly.

"It was kinda sharp... Mom I'm fine. What's with the panic?" Rachel asked with concern.

"I just want to make sure that you are okay. That's all." Shelby said backing off a bit realizing that she was going a bit over the top.

"Okay." Rachel chuckled.

"Meet me in my office. I just have to take care of a few things. Then we can head home." She said

Rachel nodded.

 ******Glee******

" _Ow._ " Rachel groaned again just as Shelby walked into her office.

"What? What's wrong?" Shelby said quickly making her way to Rachel's side.

"It's just my stomach again." Rachel said. "I'm okay. I promise." She said reassuring her strangely over-panicked mother today.

"But you don't know that you're okay." Shelby said with concern. "You need to see a doctor if you're having sharp pain." She said with concern.

"Mom. It's just a stomach ache." She said with slight annoyance.

"Rachel..." Shelby began. "I know." She said eyeing Rachel for her reaction.

Rachel looked at her mother with complete confusion. She knew? What did she know?

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me, I'm here for you, we need to talk about this, we need to get you to a doctor." Shelby said with concern.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Rachel said with utter confusion. "I have a stomachs ache. That's all." She said.

"Rachel. The doctors office called me yesterday." She said.

Rachel stood looking at her mother as if she had three heads.

"They told me about the test, about the results..." Shelby said calmly not wanting to get into an argument about this, especially not here.

"What test? What results? What are you talking about?" Rachel said.

"Rachel! Enough!" Shelby snapped.

Rachel froze at her mother's tone.

"I know you are pregnant." She said.

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Pregnant? What? No I'm not..." She said quickly.

"Rachel, you don't need to lie to me." Shelby said feeling her emotions get the better of her. "I know what it's like to feel afraid, when I was pregnant with you I wanted to act like nothing was happening, and I wanted it all to go away, but it doesn't honey, we need to get you to a doctor. To make sure that you and the baby are okay." Shelby said with emotion.

"I'm not angry with you Rachel. I just wish you had come to me. How many times have we talked about safe-sex, about the importance of waiting, and more importantly about using protection." She said.

"A lot, but-" Rachel began but was cut off by her mother.

"Rachel why didn't you come to me... We had a deal. Didn't I make it clear enough that we were to have open communication about this? You were supposed to go on the pill when you were ready. Did you not use a condom?" Shelby asked.

"But-" Rachel said again, but was cut off again.

"Rachel I wanted you to be educated, and informed about safe-sex. I didn't want you to have to go through what I went through at your age..." Shelby said.

" **Mom!** " Rachel yelled stomping her foot to get her full attention.

Shelby froze.

"You did educate me. I am informed." She said. "Which is why I am not pregnant!" She said seriously. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. "I didn't go to a clinic, I didn't have a test, I am a virgin!" She said.

Shelby was again in shock.

"But.. Why would the clinic call me? Why would they have my daughters test results?" Shelby said with utter confusion.

"Because I gave them your number. Rachel's not pregnant. I am." An emotional voice said as Quinn entered Shelby's office with tears streaming down her face.

Shelby froze and looked in Quinn's direction.

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Shelby, I'm so sorry. They needed a parent's phone number and consent. I forged your signature and wrote your number on the forms. I didn't think they would call." She said quickly. "I couldn't tell my mom, not yet. I was afraid that she would start drinking again if I told her. I didn't want to put any stress on her." She said.

Shelby still stood in shock.

"It's not Rachel. It's me." She said bursting not into tears.

Shelby attempted to collect herself as she looked back at her shocked daughter, then back at Quinn.

She quickly snapped out of it and made her way over to Quinn.

"I was just walking to my locker when I heard you talking." Quinn said. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." She said as she began to cry harder.

"Shh. It's okay." Shelby said enveloping her arms around the young girl as she sobbed.

"I'm such an idiot." She cried.

"Hey! You are not an idiot." Shelby said pulling back from the hug and looking into Quinn's eyes.

"Yes I am. My whole life is over." She cried.

Shelby felt herself tear up as she comforted Quinn. She could remember saying those very same words to her best friend all of those years ago.

"No it's not." Shelby said. "We are going to figure all of this out. Why don't you get your things? I will call your mom and let her know you are coming home with us for dinner." She said.

"Okay." Quinn nodded.

"Rachel. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Quinn said looking past Shelby at her best friend.

Rachel nodded. "It's okay." She said.

Quinn nodded and headed to her locker to get her things.

Shelby turned back to Rachel with a sense of relief that her daughter was in fact not pregnant. But also a sense of sadness and worry that Quinn was, who was much like a second daughter to her.

"If you would have just listened to me..." Rachel huffed.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. But clearly you can understand why." She said. "When that clinic called me yesterday my heart stopped." She admitted.

Rachel nodded.

" _Ow_." Rachel said grabbing her side again and sitting down on her mother's office couch.

"Rachel, are you sure you are okay?" She asked with concern taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Yeah, it's just bad cramps or something. I just want to go home." She admitted. "I'll be fine." She said holding her stomach.

"Okay. Let's go." She said helping Rachel up and out of the office.

They met Quinn in the hallway and headed home.

 ******Glee******

 **Plot Twist! Quinn is pregnant! Who thought it was actually Rachel? Or who knew all along from the subtle hints that it was in fact Quinn all along. Poor girl. She has a long road ahead but at least she has Shelby there to support and comfort her at this time.**

 **That sure threw Shelby for a loop.**

 **Rachel still seems to have this mysterious stomach-ache though… Hmm…**

 **I really enjoyed writing the flashback to when Shelby first found out that she was pregnant with Rachel. I really tried to mirror the character to how I felt Rachel would have reacted as they are so similar, even more so at that age.**

 **Also who loved Shelby's creative dictionary lesson? I was laughing as I was writing that scene. It just seemed so Shelby, humorous, yet strict.**

 **Over the next few chapters drama is high and several things are going to go down. Get ready! I can't wait. I seem to have had some kind of creative energy boost over the past few weeks and was eager to get writing again.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! I would also love to hear about your ideas moving forward for more storylines and even some suggestions based on the current ones at hand!**

 **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: 911

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **I hope you enjoy the next update to the story! I wanted to post early this week as I will be away for the weekend winter camping! Please review and let me know some of your ideas for future storylines!**

 **Special shout out to:** **groffchelelover and the mystery guest who left the concept of this storyline in the reviews! I really enjoyed the idea and loved writing to it!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: 911

"You could have called me you know. I would have been there at the appointment with you." Shelby said handing Quinn a steaming cup of hot tea.

She had gotten Rachel settled in her bed with her stomach-ache and was now sitting in the living room with Quinn talking about the news.

"I just couldn't tell anyone yet." She admitted taking the tea from Shelby.

Shelby nodded.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Just a few days. I took a test on Monday." She said. "I'm three weeks late." She said.

"We're going to have to book you for an ultrasound to see how far along you are." She said.

Quinn nodded.

"We're also going to have to tell your mom. Quinn I can't keep this from her. You know that." She said.

"Shelby please. Don't. She'll start drinking again. I just got her back.." She said.

"Quinn..." Shelby sighed.

"Not yet. Please..." She pleaded.

"I will give you until the weekend to tell her on your own. Otherwise I am going to have to tell her." Shelby said.

"Can you tell her with me?" She asked. "I don't want to do this alone." She said wiping a tear away.

"Of course." Shelby said. "I am here Quinn. I am always here." She said pulling the girl in for a hug.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." She cried. "I've ruined everything. How am I supposed to raise a baby? I'm 16." She cried.

"Shh. I know. I know." She said continuing to hug Quinn. She truly felt for the girl. Her heart broke with every word Quinn said. She could remember that fear, that pain, that guilt. It was something that was indescribable to be pregnant at such a young age and not know what to do.

"I haven't told Puck yet." She said. "I don't even know how he is going to react." She said.

"It's going to be okay Quinn." She said.

"Nothing is ever going to be okay again." She cried as Shelby held her closer.

"I don't believe that for a moment." Shelby said seriously. "You are strong Quinn, you will get through this. I know right now it seems like everything is falling apart. But you need to hold it together and think about your options." Shelby said.

"I don't have any options. I'm pregnant." Quinn said.

"You do have options." She said.

"I can't have an abortion." Quinn said quietly. "It's against my religion." She admitted wiping a stray tear.

"Have you considered adoption?" Shelby asked.

"There is no way that I am going to be able to carry this baby for nine months, and then just give it away. I can't. I can't do this." She cried.

"Quinn. When you give up a child for adoption, you are giving that child to a family who will love and care for them, and give them a better life than you can provide at sixteen." Shelby explained.

"It's not easy, but you have to think about what is best for the baby." She said. "That's what being a mother is truly about. Putting your child's needs before your own." She said.

"I'm not a mother! I can't do this! This baby wasn't planned. I didn't want this! I'm not ready! I don't want to decide anything!" She cried.

"Okay. Okay. Shh." Shelby whispered. This was not the time to be talking about this topic, clearly. It was too soon to be making any decisions. But Quinn did need to think about what she was going to do. This baby was coming, whether she wanted it to, or not.

"Shelby. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Shelby reassured.

"This isn't your problem. It's mine. I shouldn't have put this on you." She said.

"You haven't put anything on me Quinn. I am always here for you. You know that." Shelby reassured.

"You are not a problem. Do you understand me? Don't ever think that way." Shelby said in a motherly tone.

Quinn nodded.

Shelby gave Quinn a questioning look as she was trying to figure out if she was in fact understanding what she was saying.

"Come here." Shelby said enveloping the girl in a hug.

 ******Glee******

"Hey honey." Shelby said opening Rachel's bedroom door. "I'm going to drive Quinn home, but I wanted to come and check on you. Feeling any better?" She asked.

Rachel mumbled an answer to her mother's question from under the covers.

"I'll go get you some Tylenol." Shelby said heading for the bathroom. "Do you think it's just bad period cramps?" She asked coming back into the room.

Rachel mumbled again.

"Rachel?" Shelby asked moving the covers off of her daughter so that she could understand her.

"I don't know." Rachel said clenching her stomach as she laid in a ball on her bed.

Shelby handed Rachel two Tylenol's and noticed the heat radiating from her body as she handed her the pills.

"Rachel!" Shelby said laying her hand on her forehead. "You're burning up." She said with alarm as she slowly helped Rachel sit up.

"Ow!" Rachel cried clenching her stomach harder. "Don't move me!" She cried.

"Rachel, I'm sorry honey but I'm just trying to see what's going on." She said looking at her pale daughter.

"Ow! Ow!" She cried holding her side and stomach.

"I'll be right back." Shelby said as she walked into the bathroom for the thermometer.

"Open." She said holding the device in front of Rachel.

Beep beep

"102.5!" Shelby said with alarm. "Okay, let's go." She said reaching for her daughter.

"Wait, where?" Rachel asked.

"The hospital." She said seriously. "You have a high fever, severe stomach pain, and you are very pale." She said with worry.

"Mom. I'm fine. I don't want-" Rachel said but was interrupted by a dry heave as she quickly leaned over the bed and threw up on the floor.

"Shit." Shelby said in panic. "Rachel where is the pain?" She asked quickly.

"My stomach and my side.." Rachel said catching her breath after throwing up.

"What does it feel like?" She asked.

"Like in getting stabbed." She said wiping her face leaning back on the bed.

"Okay. Rachel. We have to get you to the emergency room." Shelby said.

"Mom. No. I don't want to..." Rachel whined as she clenched her stomach.

"I know. Let's go. Now." She said reaching for her daughter as she slowly guided her up.

"Ow! Stop!" Rachel cried.

"Okay. Shh. We will go slowly.." Shelby said helping her down the stairs.

"Quinn! Start the car please!" Shelby called from the stairs.

Quinn quickly jumped into action as she saw the sight of her suddenly very ill looking best friend.

"I can't. Stop. Stop!" Rachel said as she leaned back on the stairs.

"Rachel, we have to go. Come on." She said helping her back up.

She felt Rachel become limp as she attempted to lift her.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Shelby shouted in panic. "Rachel wake up!" She said leaning them both back against the stairs and shaking her slightly.

"Shit!" Shelby said reaching for her phone in her back pocket.

"Yes, I need an ambulance." Shelby said quickly to the 911 operator.

"Rachel! Open your eyes! Rachel!" Shelby said as the operator took their address and information.

A few moments later sirens could be heard from the distance.

"Rachel! Can you hear me? Open your eyes!" Shelby pleaded with panic as she looked down at her unconscious daughter in her arms.

Quinn ran back inside as she saw Rachel passed out on the stairs as Shelby desperately tried to wake her.

"Oh my God!" Quinn gasped as she ran towards the stairs.

 ******Glee******

"When did the pain start?" The paramedic asked as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Rachel as the ambulance raced to the nearest Emergency Room.

"She started complaining about a stomach ache at around 4:00 o'clock. She thought it may have been something she ate." Shelby said quickly as she looked down at her daughter who now had an oxygen mask over her face as two paramedics frantically worked on her in the back of the ambulance.

"Any allergy's?" The other paramedic asked as he inserted an IV line into Rachel's forearm.

"No." Shelby said. "What's going on? Is she going to be okay?" Shelby asked with worry.

"We're going to do the best we can until we can get to the hospital. It appears that Rachel may have appendicitis." The paramedic explained as they collected a set of vitals.

" _Moooom..._ "Rachel groaned coming back into consciousness.

Shelby quickly jumped to her side from her seat in the ambulance.

"Rachel, I'm right here!" Shelby said hovering over her daughter.

Rachel looked around the inside of the ambulance frantically and tried to pull the mask away.

"No. Honey leave that on. It's okay." Shelby said holding her hand back.

"Rachel. My name is Tim. I'm here to help you until we get to the hospital." He said pulling a small flashlight from his pocket and shining it in both of her eyes. "I'm going to need you to help us by answering a few questions, can you do that?" He asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you know how you got into this ambulance?" He asked.

"I... I passed out. I think." Rachel said through the oxygen mask. "Ow! Ow!" She cried attempting to reach for her stomach but she was strapped to the stretcher.

"What does the pain feel like?" He said looking towards her stomach.

"Like I'm being stabbed." Rachel cried. "Ow..." She moaned.

"Can you rate the pain on a scale of 1-10. 10 being the worst pain you have ever felt in your life." He said.

"100.." She cried.

"Shh. It's okay Baby. We're almost there." She said rubbing Rachel's arm in comfort. Her heart was breaking with each cry. She couldn't bear seeing her child in so much pain.

"Owww!" Rachel cried. "I can't do this! Make it stop!" Rachel said as her breathing began to increase rapidly as well as her heart rate.

The monitor or began to beep.

"Rachel. I need you to work on your breathing okay?" Tim asked. "Deep breaths. In and out. We're almost there." He said looking to the monitor.

Rachel attempted to follow his direction but couldn't. It felt as though her stomach was being ripped out from the inside out.

"I can't!" Rachel said begging to hyperventilate.

"Can you sedate her?" Shelby asked with concern.

"We need to rule out other possible causes before we administer any medications." He said with regret.

Shelby nodded.

"We're almost there." Shelby reassured. "Breath Rachel." Shelby instructed.

Rachel continued to groan in pain on the stretcher.

"Her heart rate is elevated and her blood pressure is rising." Tim said to his partner. "Let's go!" He said hitting the front panel in the ambulance signalling the driver to speed up.

"We need to get her breathing or she is going to lose conciseness." The other paramedic said to Shelby.

Shelby began to panic but then quickly came up with a plan.

"Rachel, just like our vocal warm ups. I want you to treat the cords like your breaths." Shelby instructed.

"laaaaaaa..." Shelby sang in a low octave tone. "Match the tone with your breaths." Shelby said.

Rachel followed her mother's institutions.

"laaaaaa..." Shelby sang in a slightly higher tone.

Rachel took a deep breath picturing herself matching the tone.

"Good." Shelby said.

"laaaaa..." Shelby sang again.

Rachel's breathing began to regulate as the paramedics watched with impressed looks on their faces, as well as slight confusion. But whatever worked.

They arrived at the hospital and quickly ran Rachel into the emergency room doors as a team of nurses and doctors met them at the ambulance entrance.

"15 year old Female, Rachel Berry. Presented with severe abdominal pain towards the right side and lower back. Described as a stabbing, sharp pain. Fell unconscious in her home on the way to the hospital. B/P 150/90 heart rate 130. Pain began at approximately 4:00pm, no history of any medical concerns, or allergies." The paramedic quickly as he wheeled her into an observation.

Dr. Freely nodded taking the information as one of the nurses quickly wrote up a chart all as they quickly made their way into the room and lifted Rachel from the stretcher to the bed.

"Thanks guys." Dr. Freely said as the paramedics made their way out.

"Hello Rachel. My name is Dr. Freely. Can you tell me where the pain is?" He asked as Shelby stood off to the side nervously watching. Shelby was used to being able to solve any problem, but in this situation she just felt helpless.

"Here." Rachel cried holding her stomach.

"Push 3mg morphine!" He called out to one of the nurses as they ran the medication into Rachel IV line.

"Alright. I'm going to need to examine the area. I'm going to push, okay?" He said before he pushed down on Rachel's right side.

"How does that feel?" He asked.

"Bad!" Rachel cried.

"And when I let go?" He asked releasing his hands quickly.

"Worse!" She cried.

"Okay. He said feeling around Rachel's stomach for any abnormalities.

"Should I call for a CT, or ultrasound?" A nurse asked.

"There's no time for that." He said. "Her appendix has ruptured." He said quickly. "Book an OR for an emergency appendectomy." He said handing Rachel's chart to a nurse. "Let's move people!" He said as everyone sprang into action.

"Ma'am you're going to have to come with me." A nurse said guiding Shelby out of the room.

Shelby looked back at Rachel who's pleading eyes were begging for her not to leave, broke Shelby in half.

"Can I stay with her. Until she is in the OR? Please." Shelby said.

The nurse looked back at her team and sighed.

"You can run with us to the elevator." She said.

Shelby nodded.

As they wheeled Rachel out of the room and towards the elevator Shelby held the side of Rachel's hospital bed, looking into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Rachel. I'm right here." She said in comfort to her panicked child.

They reached the elector as the silver doors opened and Shelby stayed back as she unclasped her hand from Rachel's.

"Mom! Don't go! Mom!" Rachel reached.

"I'll be right here. It's okay Baby. I'll be right here!" She called.

They looked into each others eyes as the silver elevator doors came to a close. Shelby fell apart the moment that she could no longer see Rachel.

A nurse guided Shelby into a family waiting area.

 ******Glee******

As they reached the 6th floor Rachel felt her eyes begin to blur, she could feel a strong but slow thump her in chest from her heart.

Her breathing began to decrease as she saw the blur of the hospital ceiling lights. She could only hear the muffled sound of the doors opening and closing and wheels from the stretcher against the tile floor.

She looked up as a nurse looked over the stretcher and spoke to Rachel as she held an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. She couldn't understand her. Everything sounded so muffled.

Rachel quickly drifted off into unconsciousness.

"She's crashing!" A nurse called as the monitors began to beep.

"1,2,3 UP!" They called as they lifted her onto the operating table.

"Charge to 200!" The doctor called as a nurse handed him the paddles and he shocked Rachel's chest.

 ******Glee******

Rachel opened her eyes.

She was laying in the operating table in a hospital gown.

It was silent.

Rachel sat up and looked around the room. She saw no one. Her hands made her way down to her stomach, she couldn't feel anything. She lifted the gown, no scar.

Rachel stood up and walked towards the OR doors. She felt as though something was calling her. But she didn't know what.

She walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.

She pressed the button.

The doors opened revealing a welcoming bright light. It was so warm. She could hear the faint sound of applause coming from the light as if it were a filled theatre. She stepped towards the applause but was stopped by a familiar voice.

" _Rachel._ " The voice said.

Rachel turned back and looked over her shoulder.

"Daddy?" Rachel said turning around to reveal her father who was dressed in white.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Towards the applause." She said calmly as if this conversation and situation was completely natural. She felt so calm. So peaceful.

"No Princess." He said he said gently taking her hand and hiding her away from the light.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

"It's not your time." Hiram said stepping forward.

"Dad?" She said turning back around to be met with her father.

"It's time to go back Rachel." Leroy said taking her other hand as Hiram held the opposite hand.

"I want to stay with you." She said as they walked back, hand in hand to the OR.

"We love you." They said as they let go when they reached the doors.

"You have many more dreams to accomplish before it's your time." Hiram said with warmth.

"Your mother needs you." Leroy said.

"Come with me." Rachel said.

"I wish we could Princess." Hiram said. "But we can't. You have to go now." He said.

Rachel nodded.

"We are so proud of you. We love you." Leroy said as Rachel walked back through the doors of the OR.

She turned back around as she watched her father's walk back into the elevator filled with light and closed the doors. Just like that, they were gone just as quickly as they came.

She took a deep breath.

 ******Glee******

Rachel gasped for air just after the second shock she had received in between the CPR that was being performed.

"And she's back!" Dr. Freely called. "Push two of epi." He said as Rachel felt a mask being placed over her nose.

"Count back from 10 Rachel." A nurse instructed who was leaning over her with a white mask covering her face.

Rachel nodded.

"10... 9... 8..." She said as she felt her body relax into an unconscious state.

 ******Glee******

"Hello, I'm looking to get an update on my daughter. She was taken into emergency surgery over an hour ago." Shelby said as she stood at the nurse's station.

A nurse who was deep into paperwork quickly looked up in Shelby's direction with a sigh.

"Please take a seat ma'am. We will update you as soon as we can." The nurse said barely looking up from her paperwork.

"My daughter was taken in for emergency surgery over an hour ago and I have not had an update. All I am asking is that I am able to find out if she is stable." Shelby insisted.

The nurse sighed.

"Ma'am. Take a look behind you." The nurse pointed into the waiting room.

Shelby took a quick look behind her and then back at the nurse.

"Everyone in there is looking for an update. Everyone in there has a loved one in surgery. Now unfortunately, we are understaffed and all of our doctors are currently performing said surgeries, so I apologize but you are just going to have to wait like everyone else." She said looking back down at her paperwork.

Little did she know who she was talking to.

Shelby took a deep breath and tried to keep her cool. That didn't last long.

"Excuse me?" Shelby said. "What kind of hospital are you running here?" She began.

"I am not asking for a play by play of the entire surgery. I am asking for you to make one call to ensure that my child is stable. It is not too much of a request. Now. I want an update on my daughter before I call your board of directors and voice my concerns to your superiors." Shelby insisted.

The glass sliding doors opened to the surgery waiting room as Susan and Jack walked in as they saw Shelby speaking with the nurse.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry but, you are going to have to wait." She said.

"Do you have children?" Shelby snapped.

"No." The nurse said.

"Well then you can't image the current state I am in. I just watched my daughter collapse in my arms with a fever of 102. Only to be taken into the ambulance with my unconscious daughter to be brought to the hospital and informed that her appendix had burst. She was then whisked away from me and rushed to an OR for emergency." Shelby snapped with emotion.

"Um. No. I suppose I don't." The nurse said feeling quite intimidated.

"Exactly. I want an update on my daughter. Now." Shelby insisted with intimidation. "Believe me Lady, you have no idea who you are dealing with." She practically growled.

If there was one thing Shelby knew how to do, it was to get what she wanted. Especially in a situation that she couldn't handle on her own, she needed to control something, and this was going to be it.

"Okay Shelby... That's enough. Come on." Jack said reaching for his daughter.

Shelby turned back to see her parents and completely melted into her fathers arms.

She had been holding it together quite well for the most part. But with her parents comfort, she needed to have her moment.

"I... Um. I will get that update." The nurse stammered.

"I think that would be best." Susan responded with a fake smile. She wasn't fond of the idea of not having an update on her granddaughter and to see her own daughter in this state.

"Mom..." Shelby cried as Susan wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay baby." Susan soothed rubbing Shelby's back.

"She was so pale. She was just limp in my arms. I didn't. I didn't know what to do. Oh God. I can just see her up on that operating table.. I should have done something. I should have noticed this earlier, she was complaining of stomach cramps and I just... Did nothing. This is all my fault. I'm supposed to protect her." She said into her mother's arms.

"This is not your fault Shelby Elizabeth." Susan said sternly. "You can't control everything honey. It just happened." She explained.

"I know. But I wish I could." Shelby said.

"I know. We're going to get that update. It's okay." Susan said. "But you have to hold it together. Now is not the time to fall apart, we have to be strong, for Rachel. Okay?" Susan said looking into her daughter's eyes.

Shelby nodded as her father rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Shelby Corcoran?" A doctor said dressed in scrubs stepping forward.

"Yes that's me." Shelby said stepping forward slightly.

"I have an update on your daughter Rachel Berry." He said.

The family looked up as Shelby squeezed her mother's hand tightly as she awaited the doctors update.

 ******Glee******

 **I know, I know… Cliff Hangers are the worst, but they are the most exciting when you read the next update! It just leaves you imagining!**

 **What did you all think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really felt for Shelby. She is so used to being in control and being able to manage everything to near perfection, so being in a situation that caused her to have barley any control was really difficult.**

 **The next two chapters are drama filled! Buckle in! I can't wait to share them with you all! In the next few chapters I will be introducing some new characters of Shelby's past including her sister (this is a good one guys) and some flashbacks of her teenage years as well as in her twenties after dealing with serious depression after Rachel's birth.**

 **Have a great weekend! I'll update next Friday! Or maybe sooner? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30: Recovery

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Here is the next highly anticipated update! Chapter 30! Can you believe it! We have come so far since almost one year ago when I began this story.**

 **I wanted to say thank you so much for all of your incredible reviews on the last chapter! It was a great gift to come home to after winter camping with friends for the week.**

 **I really hope you enjoy this update and can't wait to hear your thoughts, ideas and anything in between!**

 **Chapter 30: Recovery**

"Rachel is stable. We have taken her from the O.R and she is now in recovery." He said.

Shelby breathed a sigh of major relief as she slowly loosened the grip on her mother's hand. "Thank you." Shelby said with gratitude.

"However, there were some complications." He began.

Shelby tensed once again.

"Rachel coded on the table just before we began the surgery. We lost her pulse for close to four minutes prior to the surgery." He explained.

"She lost her pulse!" Shelby gasped.

Jack stepped away for a moment running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair out of stress.

"Yes. However with CPR we were able to resuscitate and move forward with the operation." He said.

"Due to the amount of toxic fluid from her ruptured appendix. Rachel's abdominal organs began to go into shock. We were able to remove the fluid before any excessive damage occurred." He explained.

"We will be admitting Rachel for the next few days to ensure that the infection has been completely cleared from her system. We currently have an assistive breathing tube inserted just to give her system a rest. Once she wakes we will be able to remove it." He said.

Shelby nodded.

"Your daughter is very lucky. We don't always see these outcomes with these cases." He said. "You will be able to see her in about an hour." He said with a smile. It was always a highlight to deliver the good news to families in his job.

Shelby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Shelby said with utter gratitude. "You saved her life. I couldn't possibly ever thank you enough." She said.

"You have quite the little fighter." He said with a smile.

"That I do." Shelby smiled.

 ******Glee******

Shelby was guided up to the recovery wing by a nurse and shown to Rachel's room.

Shelby approached Rachel's hospital bed as she entered the recovery room.

"Oh. My baby." Shelby said wiping a few tears away as she looked down at her unconscious child, who was attached to several monitors and an oxygen tube in her mouth.

She slid a chair beside Rachel's bed and stroked her hand gently. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's forehead.

The subtle beeping could be heard from the machines attached to Rachel and a pulse monitor made a beeping sound with every heartbeat. Shelby thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, with the knowledge that Rachel had to be resuscitated during her operation.

Shelby rubbed her eyes slightly as she looked down at her watch. It was going on 4:00am and she hadn't had any sleep.

She was offered a cot to sleep to sleep in a family lounge but politely declined. She couldn't sleep. She needed to be there when Rachel woke up. Plus she was too worked up. She needed to see her daughter's eyes open and breathing on her own before she went anywhere.

She had sent her parents back to the house to collect a few things as she had been informed that Rachel was going to be admitted for the next few days. They were going to return in the morning after getting a few hours of sleep in.

Shelby sat beside her daughter and simply watched her breathe for several hours. A number of nurses came into the room to check her monitors and vital signs which were all reading normally for the most part.

Shelby had left the room briefly to get a coffee from the family lounge and to stretch her legs. As she walked through the halls of the hospital, it was like time had stopped. She walked slowly through the quiet halls and began to daydream to a place that gave her comfort. The stage.

Shelby walked through the various hospital wings. She watched the hospital staff care for patients and family members as they wait anxiously for any news. She passed the maternity ward nursery and looked in for a few moments.

Suddenly a quiet came over the hospital as she looked in at the newborn babies. She could remember looking in and looking at Rachel all those years ago before she was given to Hiram and Leroy several hours later.

She began to daydream a soft guitar melody in her mind as she looked in at the infants in the nursery.

 _I heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord,_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this: the fourth the fifth,_

 _The minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Shelby began to walk slowly down the halls of the hospital as she paced by a several room's and nursing stations watching as if it were in slow motion.

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Shelby turned and began to make her way back to the recovery wing as she passed by a doctor delivering the news in a family waiting area. She watched as they held their children in comfort at the doctor's words. She stopped for a moment and watched as she sang.

 _Baby, I've been here before_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

 _You know, I used to live alone before I knew you_

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _And love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Shelby walked into the recovery area of the hospital once again as she passed by the nursing station and towards Rachel's room.

 _There was a time when you let me know_

 _What's really going on below_

 _But now you never show that to me, do you?_

 _I remember when I moved in you,_

 _The holy dove was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Shelby looked out from Rachel's hospital window into the darkness.

 _Maybe there's a God above_

 _But all I ever learned from love_

 _Is how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

 _It's not a cry that you hear at night_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light,_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Shelby turned back and looked at her peacefully sleeping daughter. She sat back in her chair and held Rachel's hand as she sang the last verse.

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Shelby dosed off slightly with her head resting on the side of the bed as she was still holding Rachel's hand.

 ******Glee******

Rachel's eyes began to flutter open as she looked around the room with confusion.

Once she fully regained consciousness she bent her head slightly to see her mother sleeping beside her in a chair.

Rachel began to attempt to clear her throat as the tube, was uncomfortable that was currently assisting her breathing.

Rachel squeezed Shelby's hand slightly to attempt to wake her.

Shelby's head quickly shot up when she felt Rachel moving in the bed and the squeeze of her hand.

"Oh thank God.." Shelby said as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Shelby quickly ran from the room to get the doctor and inform him that Rachel was awake.

A few moments later Rachel's breathing tube was removed and she was able to breath on her own.

After getting a full look over from the doctors and a set of vital signs, she was able to relax in her room and recover from her surgery in peace with her mom.

"Mom?" Rachel asked. "Can I have some water?" She asked.

Shelby nodded quickly handed Rachel a plastic cup of ice water with a straw that a nurse had given to Shelby.

"How are you feeling?" Shelby said taking the cup back when Rachel was finished.

"Like I've been hit by a stage light..." Rachel admitted shifting slightly in the bed.

Shelby smiled slightly. "I can imagine." She said.

"It hurts." Rachel said resting her hand gently on her incision area over the blankets.

"I will ask the nurse when you are able to get some more pain medicine." Shelby said leaving the room briefly.

She returned with a nurse who inserted a few milligrams of morphine into her IV tube.

"That should ease the pain Rachel. I will be back to check on you in a few hours." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Shelby said.

"That felt funny." Rachel said closing her eyes slightly.

"Yes, that stuff can make you feel a little funny." Shelby smiled. "It's okay, just relax. Is it helping?" Shelby asked as she looked at her daughter who was clearly feeling the effects of the drug.

Rachel nodded.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Shelby said holding Rachel's hand from the chair beside her bed.

"I'll try." Rachel smiled.

"You better." Shelby smirked.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Shelby said.

"I had the strangest dream.." Rachel said with a slight slur.

"Did you?" Shelby smirked at her drugged out child. This should be good.

"I did." She said with her eyes closed. "My fathers were there." Rachel said opening them slightly. Really feeling the effect of the morphine.

"They were." Shelby said.

"Mhm.." Rachel nodded. "They were here." She said. "In the hospital." She said.

"Really?" Shelby asked. "What happened?" She said playing along with Rachel's slurred conversation.

"Mhm.." Rachel said. "I was on the operating table and I woke up. I trying to take the elevator, and there was this bright light, and this applause, it was Barbra-like applause." She explained.

Suddenly Shelby became quite interested. She sat up listening to Rachel's dream. She was told that Rachel did lose her vital signs for several moments on the operating table.

"I wanted to go into the applause, but then my dad was there." She said. "He told me not to, that I wasn't ready." She said. "And then my other dad came into the hallway too." She said.

Shelby felt her eyes fill with tears. Dream or not. This all seemed like quite the coincidence.

"They were in these white suits. I mean they looked incredible." Rachel said. "Then Daddy said that I couldn't go because I had too many dreams to accomplish." She explained.

Shelby nodded.

"But I still wanted to stay with them." Rachel said. "It was so weird." She added with a slur. "But then Daddy said that you needed me." She said.

Shelby wiped a tear away as she continued to listen to Rachel's dream.

"So I turned around and went back into the operating room, and then they were gone." She said. "And then this strange women was holding a mask over my face and asking me to count to 10." She said opening her eyes and seeing the emotion coming from her mother.

"It wasn't supposed to make you cry." Rachel said with confusion. "It was just a weird dream." She slurred. "I'm sorry." She said as she watched her mother wipe a tear from her eye.

"Oh. They are happy tears honey." She said.

"Okay then..." Rachel sighed closing her eyes once again and shortly after drifting off to sleep.

Shelby watched as she fell asleep and lifted the sheets over Rachel's shoulders and kisses her forehead gently.

She walked over to the window and looked out of the 11th floor at the sun that was rising over the horizon.

Shelby took a deep breath and looked out at the sky.

"Thank you." She said genuinely. She looked out at the sky and thought of Hiram and Leroy.

 ******Glee******

"Well Rachel. It looks like you will be going home today." Dr. Freely said with a smile looking down at his charts.

"Really?" Rachel gasped with excitement. This was the best news she had heard in a long time. She had been cooped up in this tiny hospital room watching re-runs of Lima show choir competitions on her laptop for five days now.

"Really." Dr. Freely laughed. "Your numbers are great, right where they are supposed to be. You are officially discharged." He said.

Rachel clapped with excitement as Shelby smiled at her daughter's joy and her own relief. Five days in a hospital was not something you would wish to continue any longer than necessary.

"However you will be on best rest for the next few days at home. Take it slow Rachel. No school until next week, and certainly no glee." He explained getting to know his patient quite well over the past few days. It was hard not to with Rachel, she was an open book with her ambitions in life.

She had spent a great deal of time during doctors rounds convincing them that she was well enough to leave, as this hospital stay was having a negative impact on her star-quality.

"I suppose I can agree to that." Rachel said only receiving a raised eyebrow from Shelby.

"Bed-rest. Understood? Otherwise we can stay here." Shelby said knowing Rachel would do just about anything to get out of this hospital room.

"Understood." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I will get a nurse to come by and remove the IV line, and you will be free to go." He said. "Take care and we will see you in a few weeks for a follow up." He added closing her chart.

"Thank you Dr. Freely." Rachel said with a smile.

"My pleasure Rachel." He said leaving the room.

"We're finally leaving!" Rachel said with pure glee.

"We are." Shelby smiled sitting down on the end of Rachel's bed.

"I can't wait to get back to Glee. We are so behind!" She said.

"You will get back to Glee when you are cleared from your doctor. I want you to rest Rachel. You just had major emergency surgery." She pointed out.

"Oh mother, that was so five days ago..." Rachel sighed dramatically.

"Rachel..." Shelby warned.

"The show must go on." Rachel shrugged.

"Mhm.." Shelby said pinching the top of her nose as she took a deep breath. This was sure to be interesting.

 ******Glee******

"Moooom!" Rachel called out from her bedroom.

Shelby rolled her eyes. It was only the millionth time she had been called into Rachel's room that morning.

"Mom!" Rachel called again.

Shelby walked down the hallway and opened Rachel's bedroom door.

"Yes Rachel..." Shelby said with an eye roll.

"Do you have to go back to work?" She asked.

"For the hundredth time, yes." She said looking down at her bed-ridden child.

"Can't you just stay home for one more day." Rachel pouted. "We can watch funny girl- again?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I can't." She said with some sadness. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed the past two days at home with her daughter curled up on the couch and relaxing. Especially after her near-death experience. The truth was that she didn't want to leave her daughter's side for a moment let alone a whole day.

"Can I come with you?" Rachel asked with hope in which Shelby just gave her a look.

"Fine." Rachel said leaning back against her bed frame.

"You are coming back to school on Monday. It will be here before you know it." Shelby said with comfort.

For the most part, she hadn't had to force Rachel to stay in bed and recover. She was compliant with the doctor's orders, Shelby believed mostly because she did in fact feel quite lousy. I mean she did have a major infection running through her entire body due to her ruptured appendix. It took time to fully heal.

"Okay." Rachel sighed.

"Okay, Nana is on her way. She will be here any moment. Text or call if you need me. Okay?" Shelby said.

"Wait, Nana is coming over?" She asked.

"Ha! You didn't think I was going to leave you alone did you?" Shelby laughed. "My dear, I know you too well." She said.

"Hey. I managed to sneak back to school once with Nana here, who's to say I couldn't do it again?" Rachel smirked.

"I suppose you could try..." Shelby said as she held her chin in deep thought for a moment. "But something tells me that you enjoy being a part of the Glee club. At least for the time being?" Shelby asked with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rachel gasped.

"Try me." Shelby smirked.

"Maybe I will." Rachel said narrowing her eyes on her mother.

"I wouldn't advise that." Shelby winked leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Rest. Okay?" Shelby said. "And don't forget-" Shelby began but was cut off.

"To change the dressing twice a day, and take my medication before lunch, only with something in my stomach." Rachel listed with annoyance. She had only been prompted for what seemed like hundreds of times over the past few days.

"And-" Shelby interjected.

"Take my temperature every two hours for any signs of infection." Rachel added with an eye roll.

"Well, would you look at that." Shelby said looking down to Barbra who was curled up on the end of Rachel's bed "She does know how to listen." Shelby joked.

"Kind of hard not to with you nagging me every five minutes." Rachel joked.

"Hey. It's because I love you. And I'm your mother, and that's my job." Shelby defended.

"I know." Rachel admitted. "I love you too." She said.

Shelby smiled.

"I'll see you later." She said leaving Rachel's room.

 ******Glee******

Rachel had been completing her vocal warm-ups for the past 45 minutes in her bedroom.

"Rachel?" Susan said knocking on the door. "Honey you've been at these warm ups for almost an hour. I think it's time to give it a rest, don't you?" She asked taking a seat at the end of her granddaughter's bed.

"Nana. I didn't have my talent removed?" Rachel said in an obvious tone.

Susan rolled her eyes. Rachel couldn't be any more like Shelby at her age.

"I have to ensure that my voice is in outstanding condition at all times. Appendicitis or not." She defended.

"Of course." Susan smiled knowing that this argument would go absolutely nowhere.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked changing the subject.

"I'm good." Rachel smiled. "Much better actually." She said honestly.

"You gave us quite a scare Miss." Susan said.

"I know." Rachel nodded.

"Your Aunt Sarah had her appendix removed at about your age as well. Though hers didn't burst." She said thankfully.

"She did?" Rachel asked looking up at her Nana.

"Mhm.." Susan nodded. "Maybe it runs in the family." She shrugged.

"Um. Nana?" Rachel asked.

Susan looked up at her granddaughter.

"Mom always- well. She doesn't usually talk about Sarah. Why is that, I mean, they are sisters after all?" Rachel asked with curiosity.

"Yes, they are." Susan said. "Rachel, Sarah and your mother have well. Some differences. Many actually." She laughed.

"Oh.." Rachel said.

"Unfortunately several years ago during one of our family gathering, Sarah and your mother got into a rather heated argument." Susan explained.

"What was it about?" Rachel asked.

"Well. Sarah had recently married her husband Reid." Susan said. "And the two were planning on moving out of state for Sarah's job." She explained. "While your mom had just returned to Lima after her Broadway run just before she began coaching show choir." She explained.

Rachel nodded.

"Sarah was always the adventurous one of the two." Susan chuckled. "While your mom was the ambitious one. Much like someone else we know of." Susan laughed.

Rachel smiled.

"Sarah was more free spirited and wanted to travel the world and become a journalist." Susan explained. "But your mom just didn't agree with her essentially 'flying by the seat of her pants' with all of these adventures without a plan, or a solid career or an education." She explained.

"Yeah, I could see that." Rachel nodded.

"Your mom just had a lot of set out goals, with plans on how to achieve them. While Sarah just seemed to coast by doing what made her happy. I think it frustrated your mom that Sarah was able to essentially have all of these great life experiences and have everything fall into her lap, while your mom worked very hard for her accomplishments." She explained.

"Anyways." Susan said. "At the family gathering, Sarah announced that she would be moving with Reid without having discussed it with us and Shelby was hurt about it. Which lead to a full out brawl in the backyard by the pool." She said cringing remembering that day.

 **Flashback**

"So that's it huh?" Shelby huffed as they walked into the backyard away from the family and closed the patio door behind them.

"Shelby I don't know what you want me to say..." Sarah sighed.

"I want you to say. I have a plan. I know what I'm doing. In stead of announcing to the family that you're taking a three month temporary journalism position at a firm we've never even heard of!" Shelby snapped.

"Shelby this is none of your business." Sarah snapped walking out onto the grass.

"Actually it is. Just like it was when you called me from Maine and asked me for rent money, and just like the time it was when you called me from Australia needing a down payment for your publishing contract, and let's not forget the time that you wanted to start up your own business here in Lima, that lasted 10 minutes." Shelby huffed.

"Listen! If this is about the money, I'll pay you back. I'm not a charity case." She snapped.

"No you're not. You're my sister!" Shelby said. "I don't want it back. I want to know that you have a plan this time; and I'm not going to get a call from you crying in the middle of the night because this was all a mistake!" Shelby yelled.

Sarah simply glared at her older sister with rage.

"You are not a child anymore Sarah! You are 25 years old! You need to start acting like it!" Shelby yelled.

"You are 29! Maybe you should start acting like it and loosen the reins a bit! You're so uptight! Do you even remember what it's like to have fun? Or does that get lost in the spotlight as well?" She yelled.

Shelby shook her head and took a short breath.

"You know what Shelby. I know this may have not occurred to you, but you can't micro-manage everything! You're not God!" She yelled. "You can't plan everything in life Shelby." She snapped.

"Well it's a hell of a lot more than you do." Shelby snapped. "I'm trying to help you." She said.

"No you're not! You never are! I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect little sister that you always wanted! I'm sorry I'm not interested in Broadway, or any kind of spotlight! I just want to be happy! You should try it sometime!" She snapped.

Susan walked into the kitchen excusing herself from the living room when she heard the yelling coming from the backyard. She looked through the kitchen window at her two daughters fighting. She sighed heavily and watched as they screamed back and forth as she shook her head.

"I am quite happy with my life as a matter of fact." Shelby countered with anger.

" _Ha_! You could have fooled me. And well, everyone else on this planet." She laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shelby snapped.

"Girls!" Susan snapped opening the patio door. "That's enough!" She said sternly. "You are at a family gathering. Can you two not get along for once?" She yelled.

Both sisters ignored their mother and continued their fight.

"It means that you are a bitter, lonely, and carry this giant cloud of guilt with you every single day and you know it. It's been that way since you were sixteen! You use the spotlight to fill whatever hole inside of you to make it all go away and when you don't have it. This is what happens. You take it out on everyone else around you that **IS** happy." Sarah snapped entering dangerous territory.

Shelby took a few slow steps forward with fire burning in her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Shelby snapped.

"Girls! That's enough!" Susan called again as the family began to gather around the back door.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sarah snapped.

"I'm afraid I don't." Shelby seethed inching closer to her younger sister.

"Fine! You want to play this game!" Sarah yelled. "You're angry and bitter because you gave up the only true happiness you ever felt the day you gave your child away and you've been taking it out on everyone ever since! You feel the need to plan every detail of your life and accomplish all of these goals because you are trying to forgive yourself! There I said it!" Sarah yelled. "Are you happy now!" She screamed.

"Sarah!" Susan yelled stepping forward. That was over the line.

Shelby's eyes immediately filled with tears as a sudden wave of hurt and anger came over her that she had never felt before as she raised her hand and slapped her younger sister across the face.

" _How dare you_!" Shelby cried.

"Shelby!" Susan gasped lunging forward holding her oldest daughter back but Shelby wiggled free and took off towards the back gate without looking back.

Sarah stood in shock holding her face as she felt a few tears drop.

"Shelby wait!" Sarah called out.

But Shelby continued to walk away angrily towards her car.

Susan's eyes met Sarah's who was shaking her head in disappointment.

"Show's over everyone." Susan called. "You can go back inside." She said walking towards the house giving one final look of disapproval to her youngest daughter.

Sarah stood outside in the grass staring out at the back gate that her sister had just walked through. She had really done it this time.

 **End of flashback**

Susan quickly regained her thoughts at she looked over at her granddaughter and smiled.

"I'm sure that one day they will make up and put this all behind them." Susan said with hope.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

"Does Sarah know about me?" She asked.

"She does." Susan nodded. "We talk on the phone often. She's in Australia right now working with an adventure journalism firm. She has a pretty successful online blog. I can give you the web address if you wanted to read it?" She offered clearly seeing that Rachel was interested in knowing more about her aunt and her family in general.

"I would like that." She nodded as Susan reached for a sticky note pad from Rachel's desk.

"Here." Susan smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to go make us some lunch. How about a change of scenery? Hmm?" She asked taking Rachel's hand and walking downstairs to the couch.

 ******Glee******

"How is she?" Shelby said as she entered the house after glee rehearsal, and an OB appointment that she had attended with Quinn.

She hung her purse and coat on a hook in the hallway and walked into the living room.

"She's good. Sleeping now." Susan smiled.

"Did she fight you at all about resting?" Shelby laughed.

"No. Not really. We just spent most of the day talking and relaxing." She smiled.

"Oh really. That's good." Shelby said. She wasn't expecting that. But, I suppose Rachel realized that a burst appendix was reason enough to rest, this time. She thought to herself.

"Shelby, I want to talk to you about something." She said taking a seat on the couch patting the spot next to her.

"What's up?" Shelby said brushing her hair back over her shoulders and taking a seat next to her mother.

"Well, Rachel and I got talking today." Susan said.

"Okay." Shelby nodded.

"About Sarah." She added.

That got Shelby's attention. She quickly looked up with surprise. She wasn't expecting that.

"What about Sarah?" Shelby asked.

"Well, you know." Susan said. "She was just curious." She said.

"What did you tell her mother?" Shelby sighed.

"She has a right to know about her family Shelby. Plus, Sarah has been wanting to meet Rachel since the day we found out you had regained custody." She said.

"Mom..." Shelby groaned.

"Oh I did nothing wrong Shelby. I just mentioned that Sarah had her appendix removed as well, and she had some questions about why you don't seem to talk about her." She explained.

"For good reason." Shelby huffed quietly.

"Shelby. She is still your sister. Regardless of whatever differences you may have, or whatever arguments you may get into. She is family. This has to stop." Susan said. "I'm only trying to help." She reaffirmed.

"No. You're trying to meddle." Shelby pointed out. "With my child, if I may add." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh Shelby. Enough." Susan said.

"Mom. I don't know what you want me to say. Sarah and I are just... Different people." She said.

"No. You are both stubborn. Some more than others if I may add." Susan pointed out looking at her oldest daughter.

"Oh please." Shelby said.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Listen. I have been talking with Sarah, and she will be coming home for the holidays, and I expect that you will both work to repair this relationship, if not for your sake, for Rachel's. She wants to know her family, you should have seen her when I was telling her about it. Her eyes were as big as a Broadway stage." She smiled. "She wants to know her family Honey." She added.

"Fine." Shelby said raising her hands in the air as if she were holding a white flag.

"I will try." She said.

"That's all I ask." She smiled.

"But she needs to try to. This isn't all on me, and you know it. She has said some awful things to me, and it's going to take a lot to get past that." Shelby said.

"I know. And she knows that as well." Susan pointed out.

Shelby looked off to the side and sighed. This holiday season was sure to be interesting.

 ******Glee******

"Rach?" Shelby knocked softly, as she opened her daughter's bedroom door.

"Hey mom." She smiled closing her laptop.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"I'm good." Rachel nodded. "I also completed four rounds of vocal warm ups, and a few run through' of my solo's." She smiled proudly. "All while in bed, don't worry." She added.

"Great. Did you at least get some rest as well?" Shelby chuckled.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"What have you been up to?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I was just reading some blogs and surfing around online." She asked.

"Hmm. Anything interesting?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I was reading Aunt Sarah's blog. Her travel and adventure one, It was good." Rachel said quietly avoiding eye contact with her mom. She didn't want to over step since talking about Sarah was clearly something that made her mom uncomfortable.

"Rachel, it's okay if you want to know her." Shelby said. "I spoke with Nana earlier." She added.

"Really?" Rachel said looking up.

"Yes, if you had questions honey why didn't you just ask me? You know you can talk to me about anything." Shelby said.

"I know. It's just- not really any of my business." Rachel said.

"It is absolutely your business Rachel.." Shelby said. "It is your family." She added.

"I know, but it just makes you uncomfortable, and I could tell it was a sore subject. I didn't want to bring it up and upset you." She explained.

"You don't have to worry about that Rach, if you have any questions, about anything- you can always come to me. Regardless of how you think it will make me feel. I want is to be able to talk about everything. Okay?" Shelby asked.

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry." She added.

"Don't be sorry." Shelby said brushing a piece of hair out of her daughter's face.

Rachel yawned.

"Can I come in?" Shelby asked with a smile as she reached over and turned out the light.

Rachel nodded and lifted the blankets as her mother joined her under the covers and wrapped her arms around her. Rachel relaxed into her mother's warm embrace.

"I can't stop thinking about that dream you had while you were in surgery." Shelby said softy.

"What dream?" Rachel asked looking up at her mom.

Shelby furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at her daughter.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"No." Rachel said.

Shelby thought for a moment.

"The dream about your dad's you had? You don't remember? With the elevator?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said honestly.

"Okay." Shelby nodded.

"What was the dream about?" She asked with a yawn.

"Oh. It was nothing. Just something you had said in the hospital. That's all." She smiled. She still hadn't told Rachel that she did in fact lose her vital signs for several minutes before her operation. There was no need to scare her. It was all over now.

Rachel shrugged.

Some moments were better left as a memory. Shelby smiled to herself holding her daughter close.

"How was rehearsal today?" Rachel asked as she felt her mother's chest rise and fall as she leaned up against her.

"It was good." She nodded. "Not the same without you though." She smiled. "Everyone sends their well wishes." She said.

"I can't wait to get back on stage." She said with desperation.

"I can imagine." Shelby laughed.

"I want to take us all the way this time! Phase one sectionals, phase two regionals, and phase three..." Rachel said for a dramatic pause.

"Total world domination." She said fiercely.

Shelby laughed.

Rachel looked up to the ceiling for several moments with purpose.

"What are you looking at?" Shelby asked also looking up.

"Oh. Just the legacy I am going to leave on the world." She said confidently.

Shelby rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How about a song?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded

"Any preferences?" She asked.

"Your choice." Rachel smiled.

Shelby nodded and thought for a moment.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

 _We need each other_

 _To have, to hold._

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on,_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Always_

 _I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there always._

Shelby finished the last verse of the song as she felt Rachel fully relax into her.

She was out like a light. Worked like a charm. Every time. Shelby chuckled to herself.

Shelby attempted to carefully move from Rachel's bed, not waking her.

She made her way into the hallway and down the stairs to prepare her lunch for the following day and headed to bed herself not long after.

It had been a long week.

 ******Glee******

 **So! What did everyone think? Phew! Rachel is recovering well and will be getting back to school soon. Poor girl.**

 **I'm really excited to get the Sarah/Shelby storyline started! Do you have any ideas on where to take this? Has Sarah changed? Or was Shelby too hard on her all along? How will she be with Rachel?**

 **Please review guys! Can't wait to read them! Have a great week!**


	31. Chapter 31: Celebration

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Here is the next update to the story! I hope you all enjoy. I do believe this is the longest chapter in the story, I guess I was feeling inspired! Probably from all of your incredible reviews! Thank you once again!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Celebration

"Hey Quinn." Rachel smiled as she walked into the library and sat next to her best friend during their study hall period.

"Hey." Quinn smiled pulling her bag off of the chair next to her so that Rachel could sit down.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she opened her binder on the desk.

"About as okay as you could be at 6 weeks pregnant at 16." Quinn groaned.

Rachel looked to her friend with sympathy.

"I told my mom." Quinn said quietly.

"You did?" Rachel gasped closing her binder. This was much more interesting than her English homework.

"Yeah. She took it pretty hard. I mean. Who wouldn't? It was to be expected." She sighed.

"Quinn, I'm sorry." Rachel said with sympathy.

"She said that she was hurt for me, but not hurt by me." She explained.

"That's good. I guess." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "She cried a lot." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"She wasn't mad really, just disappointed." Quinn sighed. "Your mom was there, so that helped." Quinn explained.

Rachel nodded. Truthfully she hadn't known that Shelby had even left the house to go to Quinn's, she had been so out of it over the past week. Today was her first day back at school after the surgery.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Rachel asked hoping it wasn't too soon.

"Yes and no." Quinn said softly.

"I feel like I know what I'm going to do, but there's still that... Feeling." She said. "The one where I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and that I just want to pretend that none of this is happening." She explained.

"Well, that's because you're sixteen. You shouldn't have to know." Rachel said with comfort.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "But I still need to get it together and make a final decision." She said.

"Do you want to keep the baby Quinn?" She asked.

Quinn thought for a moment.

"When I thought about having kids, it wasn't like this. I always thought you know, Puck and I would get married after we get out of high school. Puck would have his landscaping business, and I- well, maybe I would be working in theatre, or auditioning for Juliard." She explained with a smile reflecting on the life she had always imagined.

"Then you know, after a while we would settle down and have a few kids." She said. "Ones that would have a stable home, with a stable income, and happily married parents." She sighed. "Now- well. Now that's over." She said with sadness.

"It doesn't have to be Quinn." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't think that I can give this baby away..." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Quinn, think of it as providing this child with a better life. With a loving family, who can provide a stable home and an amazing life for this child." Rachel said much like Shelby had explained to her in the past.

"I know- but I don't want my child to feel like I just gave them away. Like they were unwanted, or unloved." Quinn said wiping her eyes.

"I don't feel that way." Rachel shrugged. "I know that I'm with my mom now. But my Dad's gave me a wonderful life. I didn't feel unloved or unwanted." She explained. "My dads always used to say that we came together for a reason. That our family was just made in a less traditional way, but we were always meant to be together." She said.

Quinn nodded.

"Plus, they always used to tell me how much my birth mother loved me by giving me the best life possible, one that she could not provide me with at that time." She said. "Who knows Quinn, maybe there is a family out there for this baby that is just waiting to complete their perfect family just like my dads were." She added.

"Maybe." Quinn said quietly.

"This is your decision, and whatever you decide I will be right here, always." She smiled.

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn smiled.

 ******Glee******

"Alright everyone. Though Rachel is back, she is going to be taking it easy today." Shelby said as the New Directions gathered in the choir room.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"To her displeasure." Shelby smirked.

"We're glad you're back Rachel." Artie smiled.

"Yeah!" Brittany cheered as the group gave Rachel a round of applause.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. "I'm fine really, just a little surgery, now back to business." Rachel said standing up and turning back to her teammates.

Shelby rubbed her forehead as she watched Rachel turn around and wanted to stop her, but she figured that it would be best for her to get whatever she had to say out of her system in order to get on with rehearsal.

"I have spent the last two weeks on bedrest binge watching previous show choir competitions, including all of our opposing teams we will be up against at sectionals." Rachel explained.

"How exactly do you know what teams we will be up against?" Shelby questioned with a raised eyebrow mentally reminding herself to change her email password for the nine-hundredth time this year.

"That doesn't matter right now." Rachel said waving the comments off.

"I know every move, every note, every bit of every detail in their team chemistry, their strongest, and their weakest contenders." She said with pride.

"You found all of this out while on bedrest?" Santana asked with sass.

"Two weeks of bedrest... Two weeks." Rachel countered with a determined look in her eyes.

Santana shrugged. Truthfully she was interested. There was nothing Santana Lopez enjoyed more than destroying the competition with a secret advantage. Playing fair was not as gratifying.

"Anyways. The point is that we can take these teams. They each have a predictable set list. Always a few belted solo's and one major flashy group number. Their costumes are tacky and their singing is flat." She explained.

"And don't even get me started about the lead singer of the Radio Warriors. I could take her in my

sleep." Rachel said confidently.

Shelby cleared her throat.

"What? It's true?" Rachel shrugged.

"Can I please get back to my rehearsal now?" Shelby asked with annoyance.

"Fine." Rachel said taking her seat.

"Now, Rachel is right." Shelby pointed out.

"Aren't I always?" Rachel smiled only receiving a glare from Shelby as she continued.

"We have our work cut out for us. But I am confident that with our raised vocal skills, new choreography, and most importantly intense rehearsals, we can take these teams." She said with a confident nod.

"Yes!" Kurt cheered as the group broke into side conversations of excitement.

"However. We still have Vocal Adrenaline to think about." She added. "We came out on top this time, but they don't take to kindly to losing, and I know for a fact nor does their director." Shelby said referring to her previous co-director of the team who she practically trained to be a mirror reflection of herself.

"We can take those little trolls. They are all flash." Santana said with confidence.

"Don't be so sure Santana." Shelby countered.

"We have a long road of intensive rehearsals, vocal conditioning, and numbers to perfect." She said.

"I don't want to hear any complaints. As always the door is right there." She pointed. "If you are here to work, stand up and get to your warm ups, but if you are here to whine, you know where to go. Let's do this!" Shelby said finishing up her pep talk.

The group scattered off and began their warm ups.

 ******Glee******

Shelby uncapped a white board marker and wrote in big capital letters the word 'community' on the board.

"Everyone take a seat!" Shelby called. "I have something I want to share with you all." Shelby said looking over at the time.

All of the glee club members took their seats as Shelby stood before them waiting patiently.

"What's the news Coach C?" Puck asked.

"I revived a call yesterday afternoon from the Lima Heights community centre." Shelby began.

"They have a musical program there that they host for underprivileged children, many of whom do not have a place to call home. They use this program as a way to keep these kids involved and give them something positive in their lives." Shelby explained.

The group nodded.

Sam seemed particularly interested as he was aware of the program. Of course, he wouldn't admit that just yet. He was just getting to know how fellow glee club members he needed need to reveal his whole story. Just yet.

His younger sister Stacey was in the program that Shelby was talking about. It has been a really positive thing for her and she had big dreams to become a singer when she grew up.

"Now of course, it's nothing fancy. Their budget is quite low and they make due with what they have to work with. Something I am aware that you all know a thing or two about." Shelby said.

"They are currently looking for some vocal coaches for the kids, to act as both a mentor and a role model. It would mean a lot for these kids to have someone to look up to who is comfortable being musical and theatrical." Shelby smiled.

"Let's do it." Finn nodded along with several other glee members.

Shelby smiled.

"This is a wonderful opportunity for us to give back to the community. A true champion always remembers where they came from. It is a part of any successful team." She added. "You all could really make a difference for these kids." She said honestly.

"I for one cannot wait to have a little Rachel Berry to rise up into a shining star." Rachel gloated looking up to the ceiling imagining this little performer she had in mind.

"Of course you have to make it about you." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"It's not about me!" Rachel defended. "I'm merely thinking of the next generation who clearly needs- well... A me." Rachel said seriously.

"Okay, okay." Shelby said defusing the argument. "Thank you Rachel for your dedication to the future generations." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded with pride missing the sarcasm as the team laughed.

"So when do we start?" Artie asked.

"There's no time like the present." Shelby smiled. "They should be here any minute." She said looking back at the time.

"Really?" Brittany gasped not expecting it to be so soon. Truthfully she was delighted that she would be surrounded by these tiny humans who she felt so connected to in her current stage of life.

"Yes, I asked them to come by and check out our choir room, and get to know us. Next week we will go to their centre for the remainder of the lessons you will be providing. I have offered the use of our auditorium for their final performance fundraiser that they host each year over the holidays." Shelby said.

"Isn't that like next week?" Tina said.

"Precisely." Shelby smiled. "I hope you are all up for the challenge." She said. "You will have two weeks with these kids to configure their entire performance." Shelby said. "Think of it as a mini-crash course for Nationals." She smiled.

"We got this." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah!" Puck called with ambition. "We are going to host the best holiday performance these kids have ever seen!" He called out.

"That's the spirit." Shelby laughed.

 ******Glee******

It had been almost an hour since the community centre staff and children had arrived.

They received a full tour of the choir room and auditorium. For many of the kids it was the biggest they had ever seen.

Shelby had taken the opportunity to discuss some logistics with the centre's staff in the hallway as the members of the new directions bonded with the kids, and began to get to know them.

As many of the kids had gravitated to a specific glee club member and sat of to the side with them, Rachel scoured the room looking for her perfect match. But she was beginning to lose hope. It seemed that everyone had paired up. There weren't any kids left.

She sighed as she stepped out to use the rest room.

As she walked down the hallway she saw a small brunette who caught her eye standing and staring up at the McKinley high trophy case.

Rachel walked towards the young girl admiring the trophies and photographs.

"Hey there." Rachel smiled. "You know the rest of the group is in the choir room. You don't want to get lost. Can I take you back?" Rachel asked.

"I am going to win one of these one day." The young girl said with ambition.

"Oh really." Rachel said. "What would you win it for if you could?" She asked playing along.

"I'm going to win a Tony Award. I want to make it big on Broadway." She said seriously.

"You are?" Rachel asked with slight surprise.

"Yes." The young girl said finally turning her body to face Rachel. "And nothing is going to stop me. Even a stupid Foster Home." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked bending down slightly to her level.

"My name is Haley Peterson." She said reaching her hand out for a hand shake. Very professionally.

"It's lovely to meet you Haley. My name is-" Rachel began but was cut off.

"Rachel Berry. I know who you are." Haley said.

"You do?" Rachel said with a smile.

"Mhm.." The young girl nodded. "I saw you perform at the Lima show choir sectionals last year. My social worker took me after weeks and weeks of me begging her to." She said. "You were incredible." She added.

"Well thank you." Rachel said. "You know I really like your ambition Haley." She said.

"It's more than ambition. It's my destiny." Haley said surely.

Very Rachel Berry. Rachel thought to herself with pride.

"How would you like to sing with me?" Rachel asked.

"Can you keep up?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure I can." Rachel laughed.

"Well, you are kinda old." Haley laughed.

"Old? Do I look old to you?" Rachel gasped. She was only fifteen.

Haley shrugged.

"What would you like to sing?" Rachel laughed.

"Annie is my favourite musical." Haley said. "Do you know tomorrow?" She asked.

"You bet your bottom dollar." Rachel smiled. "I played the role of Annie in a local theatre production for two summers in a row when I was your age." Rachel said. "It was my both of my dad's favourite musical." She added with a smile.

"Dad's?" Haley asked. "You have two Dad's?" She asked.

"Yes." Rachel nodded but thought for a moment. "Well, I had two Dad's. I was adopted. But, they passed away last year. But they are still here with me, in my heart, and when I sing." She said with a genuine smile.

"My Mom died too." Haley said.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said not really knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. She died almost five years ago. But I know she liked Annie too. We used to go a production of Annie every year." She said.

"Really? That's nice." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, can we sing now?" Haley asked wanting to change the topic of conversation.

"Of course." Rachel smiled.

Rachel and Haley snuck into an empty classroom and began their rendition of the classic Annie song tomorrow.

 **Haley**

 _The sun'll come out_

 _Tomorrow_

 _Bet your bottom dollar_

 _That tomorrow_

 _There'll be sun!_

Rachel was impressed. Haley's vocal range was nearly perfect. She smiled as she took the next verse.

 **Rachel**

 _Just thinkin' about_

 _Tomorrow_

 _Clears away the cobwebs,_

 _And the sorrow_

 _'Til there's none!_

Haley smiled as Rachel played along in a full performance as they danced around the room together hoping up on the desks in the class and walking across them as they sang.

 **Haley**

 _When I'm stuck with a day_

 _That's gray,_

 _And lonely,_

 _I just stick out my chin_

 _And grin,_

 _And say,_

 _Oh!_

Haley looked at Rachel with the biggest smile which Rachel returned.

 **Rachel**

 _The sun'll come out_

 _Tomorrow_

 _So ya gotta hang on_

 _'Til tomorrow_

 _Come what may_

Shelby had heard the singing coming from down the hallway and followed the voices revealing Haley and Rachel singing in a one of the science rooms.

She watched from the door with a smile as they danced around the desks singing. She was also impressed with Haley's talent. One of the workers from the centre had joined Shelby as they watched the performance unnoticed by both Rachel and Haley.

 **Haley**

 _Tomorrow!_

 _Tomorrow!_

 _I love ya_

 _Tomorrow!_

 **Rachel**

 _You're only_

 _A day_

 _A way!_

 **Both**

 _Tomorrow!_

 _Tomorrow!_

 _I love ya_

 _Tomorrow!_

 **Both**

 _You're only_

 _A day_

 _A way!_

Rachel and Haley ended the last verse with their hands held tightly together as they jumped off of the desks together and laughed.

"Take a bow." Rachel instructed with a smile. "A star never forgets to bow after a performance like that." She said as Haley smiled and took a bow.

Shelby smiled as she quickly duct away not wanting to disturb their moment.

"Clearly she found her little star." Shelby said to herself with a smirk as she headed back to the choir room.

 ******Glee******

"Today was so much fun." Rachel said taking a bite of her dinner as she sat with her mom at the table.

"It was, wasn't it?" Shelby smiled.

"I really enjoyed working with Haley. She is really incredible." Rachel said.

"I saw that." Shelby said. "I passed by in the hallway and took a peek at your performance." She smiled. "You were great with her." She said with pride.

"Thank you, but it wasn't me really. She took the lead." Rachel smiled.

"That's what being a mentor is all about." Shelby nodded. "Allowing them to grow and see their potential." She smiled.

"I wish I could do more for her." Rachel sighed.

"I think you are doing more for her than you know." Shelby said. "I was talking with one of the workers, and it seems that Haley doesn't usually smile as much as she did today, she said that, that was the first time she has performed like that in a while." Shelby said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "She was so confident, and ambitious." She said. "She was so... Me." Rachel said.

"Well, maybe you brought that out in her." Shelby smiled.

"You think?" Rachel asked.

"I do." Shelby nodded. "That's what this little assignment is all about." She said.

"You're good mom." Rachel nodded with pride. Her mom was all about these hidden meanings.

"I try." Shelby said raising her glass and taking a sip.

Rachel smiled and also took a sip of her water.

 ******Glee******

It was an early morning. The dew had just fallen on the freshly laid snow outside of Shelby's bedroom window as she stretched and looked over to the calendar and smiled.

December 18th.

She quickly got out of bed hoping desperately to have beaten Rachel's internal alarm clock. As she had unplugged her actual alarm the night before.

She did.

She crept down the stairs and into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee and peacefully checked her emails waiting anxiously for Rachel to wake up.

 ******Glee******

Rachel woke up and stretched. She took her iPhone off of the changer on her bedside table and checked her notifications. Many from her MySpace page with song and video requests from her avid viewers.

"7:45am!" Rachel gasped noticing the time and looking towards her unplugged alarm clock on her bedside table.

Rachel was confused.

She got up and headed into her ensuite bathroom.

She splashes some water on her face as she dried in with a towel from the rack beside her bathtub.

She looked up into the mirror and noticed a big gold sparkling star with a number 1 on it that read "open me." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and reached for the stair and opened the card.

"If you care to find the next star, look to the western skies." Rachel read aloud. Wicked. It was a line from defying gravity.

Rachel smirked.

She quickly headed out of her bedroom and into her mother's office on the same floor.

She looked around the office for her mother's wicked playbill from her first opening night. She looked up to the shelf above her mother's desk where the original Elphaba hat sat. She noticed a star attached to it with some masking tape with a number two on it.

She smiled.

She stood on her mother's office chair and reached for the star.

"Wouldn't it be nice if life were made of candy and the sun were a ball of butter?" Rachel read aloud with a smile. Funny Girl. "Come on, at least challenge me..." Rachel laughed walking into her mother's room and searching for the Funny Girl DVD case she had left in her mother's room several days ago.

"Ha!" She said peeling the third star from the DVD case.

Shelby heard Rachel collecting the stars upstairs and listened from the living room with a smile.

Rachel continued to follow the clues and bounced back and forth between all of the upstairs rooms determined to solve this strange puzzle her mother had clearly come up with.

Rachel discovered the fifteenth star and read it aloud.

"Come find me." She read aloud and smiled as she walked down the stairs and turned the corner revealing a fully decorated living room filled with white, gold and silver balloons.

"Happy Birthday!" Shelby smiled as she held out the sixteenth star that was placed on a gift bag.

Rachel smiled and hugged her mom taking the gift from her hand.

"Thank you." Rachel said. "I have to say..." Rachel said looking around the room. "You have truly outdone yourself." She said with pride.

"Well. I have been waiting to say happy birthday to you for the past sixteen years. Did you think I was going to go small?" Shelby winked wrapping her in for a big hug.

Rachel smiled.

"My sixteen year old." She smiled releasing her from the hug. "Open it!" Shelby said as she clapped in excitement.

"Okay, okay." Rachel laughed.

She carefully took the paper out of the sparkling gift bag and placed it on the coffee table.

She took out a long box and opened the lid revealing two plane tickets.

"Really?!" Rachel gasped. "New York!" She said with excitement.

"Mhm.." Shelby nodded. "You and me, next weekend." She smiled.

"Thank you Mom!" Rachel said hugging her once again.

"That's not all." Shelby smiled. "There's more in there."

Rachel pulled out a small envelope and opened it.

"Two orchestra tickets for..." Rachel stopped mid-sentence as her jaw dropped.

"Tickets to... BARBRA!" Rachel screamed jumping up and down.

Shelby smile was ear to ear at her daughter's reaction to one of the biggest surprises she had been able to pull off. With all of Rachel's snooping lately, she was worried that she had figured it out.

"But how! These tickets are nearly impossible to get!" Rachel gasped once again.

"I have some connections." Shelby smiled.

Rachel looked back down at the tickets and instantly burst into tears.

"Oh honey, it's not supposed to make you cry..." Shelby laughed.

"I'm just... So surprised." Rachel sobbed. "I'm going to see Barbra in the flesh... On stage... Performing." She cried. "I've never been so happy."

"Well I am happy that you are so happy." Shelby smiled pushing a strand of hair behind Rachel's hair with a smile.

"I can't breathe. Oh my God. Mom! We HAVE to meet her. I don't care what it takes! We have to meet her! It's destiny!" Rachel said with ambition.

"Okay, okay. Slow down." Shelby laughed.

"I don't have time to slow down! We are going to see Barbra!" Rachel said looking up to the ceiling and imagining their perfect meeting that she was determined to make happen.

"How about some breakfast first?" Shelby laughed.

"Okay." Rachel smiled and followed her mom into the kitchen.

 ******Glee******

"Happy Birthday!" Susan called as Shelby and Rachel walked through the door running towards her granddaughter and giving her a big hug.

"Thank you Nana." Rachel smiled.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" Paul asked walking into the hallway entrance with a smile.

"Pretty great." Rachel said with a smile.

"Come Rachel, open your gifts!" Susan said taking her hand and leading her into the living room as Rachel turned back and practically threw her coat into Shelby's arms who was already juggling three bags in her hands almost causing her to drop them.

"Rachel!" Shelby said rolling her eyes.

Paul chuckled.

"Here Shelby, let me take those." Paul said reaching for the bags Shelby had in her hands.

"Thanks Dad." She said handing them over and taking her boots off at the door.

"Welcome home." He said pulling Shelby in for a hug.

Shelby smiled.

"Thank you for hosting this birthday dinner for Rachel, it saves me cooking." Shelby laughed.

"Anytime." Paul smiled.

"Thank you Nana!" Shelby heard from the distance.

"You guys didn't spoil her too much did you? You know she has everything she needs and more." Shelby insisted.

"Hey now Miss New York City and Barbra Streisand tickets. I wouldn't be talking." Paul laughed.

"Touché." Shelby laughed.

"We also have 16 birthdays to make up for." He said with a wink as they walked into the living room.

 ******Glee******

"What's up mom?" Shelby asked as they walked out onto the back patio in the snow.

Susan had excused herself from the room and pulled Shelby along with her.

"Sarah is on her way over." Susan said simply knowing there was no easy way to beat around the bush.

Shelby froze.

"Now, I know I told you that she wouldn't be arriving until Christmas Eve. But I knew that the only way to get you over here was not to tell you." Susan defended.

"You played me?" Shelby said. "And used my daughter's birthday as the pawn." She said rolling her eyes.

"Precisely." Susan smiled. Obviously she hadn't used Rachel's birthday as a ploy to bring her daughter's together. Okay. Maybe she had. But either way it was all for a good cause.

"Mom, I can't do this. Not today. It's Rachel's birthday." Shelby said beginning to make the list excuses of every reason she could think of to avoid this whole situation.

"Exactly. And Rachel has been wanting to meet Sarah for months. Plus Sarah wants to be a part of Rachel's life, what a better time for an introduction than to celebrate Rachel's birthday together for the first time, as a family." Susan said.

"Mom..." Shelby groaned.

"Enough." Susan said seriously. "I have put up with your "I can't make its" and your "it's a bad time" and your "not now's" for long enough now. I am not doing it anymore. Your sister is on her way, and you will both work on making this right again, you will be pleasant, and you will not cause a scene fighting at yet another family gathering. Is that understood?" Susan said sternly.

Shelby rolled her eyes feeling sixteen again.

"Shelby Elizabeth!" Susan scolded waiting for an answer.

"Yes Mother. I understand." Shelby said with annoyance.

"Alright then." Susan said with a smile.

"I would have liked to have a little heads up." Shelby said.

"You wouldn't have come and you know it." Susan practically laughed.

"Yes I would have." Shelby said.

"Okay Shelby." Susan smiled as she walked back into the house past Shelby. This was a tactic she used more times than she could count throughout Shelby's teen years when she knew an argument was going nowhere.

Shelby rolled her eyes and followed her mother inside.

 ******Glee******

"Are we expecting someone else?" Rachel asked as they were about to sit down for dinner and noticed the extra place setting.

Susan stood up as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Yes." Susan smiled and answered the door as Shelby's heart began to race. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Shelby could hear the heartfelt reunion that was occurring at the front door and it only made her more nervous.

Paul joined Susan in welcoming Sarah into the home and took her luggage and set it on the stairs.

Rachel turned and looked to her mother noticing that she was slightly uncomfortable. Then she realized.

Before Rachel could think too much more about it, Susan, Paul and Sarah walked back into the dining room.

Sarah and Shelby's eyes met for a quick moment before she looked at Rachel.

"Sarah, this is Rachel." Susan smiled. "Rachel, this is your aunt Sarah." She said.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Wow." Sarah said with a smile. "You look just like your mom." She said with slight emotion.

"Yeah. We get that a lot." Rachel shrugged with a smile. "You two look a lot alike too." She said referring to her Mom's and Sarah's resemblance.

There was a quick moment of awkward silence as Shelby and Sarah made eye contact once again, only for a second.

"Happy Birthday." Sarah said breaking the silence.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Can I give you a hug?" Sarah asked with hope.

Rachel nodded.

And the two shared a sentimental hug for the first time.

As Sarah wrapped her arms around her niece, it all became real. She felt a rush of emotion run through her as well a flood of memories.

Rachel felt a sudden sense of strange connection to this woman that she had only met mere moments ago. She had never had an aunt before. Her fathers didn't have any siblings. This was all new. It was slightly strange, but she was happy.

"You are so beautiful." Sarah said releasing her from the hug and looking at her niece and wiping a stray year away.

"Thank you. So are you." Rachel said.

Susan subtlety shot Shelby a look in which Shelby took the hint from.

"Hello Sarah." Shelby said standing up with the rest of the family.

"Hi Shelby." Sarah said looking over at her older sister. "It's nice to see you." She said with a slight feeling of nervousness.

"You as well." Shelby said.

"Okay, let's eat!" Paul said taking his seat. "We can all catch up." He smiled.

The family took their seats.

 ******Glee******

"It was incredible, the views, and the culture. I felt as though I was in a movie." Sarah explained as she spoke about her recent time in Thailand on a journalism tour.

"I can imagine." Paul said.

"It had to be one of the most incredible trips I've been on. I wrote a piece on Monk culture." She explained.

"That's amazing! I've always found them fascinating. Always being so one with the world, and centred." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rachel, I'll let you read it sometime." Sarah smiled.

"I would love that." Rachel smiled.

"Reid wasn't able to join us?" Shelby asked having been slightly disengaged in the conversation.

"We're actually taking some time apart right now." Sarah answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shelby said with slight surprise. Sarah and Reid were seemingly perfect for each other. Though they did marry young.

"Don't be. We're just taking a break. It's good for us. You know, finding out who we are, and what we both want." She explained.

Shelby nodded.

"Anyways, enough about me." Sarah said changing the topic. "Rachel, let's talk about you." She smiled. "I've wanted to get to know you for years! Tell me everything." Sarah smiled.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel laughed.

"Everything." Sarah smiled.

"Okay. Let's start from the beginning." Rachel smiled. Any chance to get the spotlight and talk about herself, she thoroughly enjoyed.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. Barbra of course after the Broadway legend herself..." Rachel began.

Shelby smiled at Rachel's confidence in introducing herself and telling her story. Even though she had heard it thousands of times, it was one she would never get tired of.

 ******Glee******

"It's truly incredible how alike you two are." Sarah laughed after the thirty minute synopsis Rachel had provided on her life.

"You have no idea." Susan laughed.

"It's incredible." Sarah said with surprise.

"She is pretty incredible." Shelby said looking over at her daughter with pride.

"Well, of course I am not here to be ordinary. I was born to be extraordinary." Rachel said with pride.

"That you were." Susan laughed.

"Well, I say it's time for ice-cream." Paul said standing from his chair.

"Susan, Rachel, let's go!" He said as Susan looked to her two daughters. "I thought it would be nice for you two to catch up." She said patting Shelby on the shoulder as she walked by.

"Come on Rachel." Susan said calling her granddaughter to follow.

"Bye Mom." Rachel said as she passed by and smiled at Sarah.

"Bye Baby." Shelby said in Rachel's direction.

They heard the front door close as the two sisters sat at the dinner table.

They sat in silence for a moment before Shelby stood up and began clearing the table.

Sarah sat watching her place the dishes in the dishwasher for a few moments before breaking the silence.

"She's beautiful Shelby." Sarah said.

"Yes. Yes she is." Shelby said.

"Does Andrew know you have regained custody?" She asked standing up and helping her sister clean up.

"Yes." Shelby said continuing to fill the dishwasher.

"Oh." Sarah nodded.

"How did he take the news?" She asked.

"How do you think he took the news?" Shelby snapped slightly and more aggressively placed a mug into the dishwasher.

"Oh." Sarah said. "Who needs him anyway. He doesn't deserve Rachel." She said.

Silence.

"Are you going to talk to me Shelby? Or is this awkward conversation going to go on all night?" Sarah snapped having enough of the silence.

"What do you want me to say Sarah?" Shelby said finally looking up.

"Something! I want you to say something Shelby. We haven't spoken in over two years! I am your sister. You don't call. You don't write!" Sarah said with a slightly raised voice.

"Funny. I don't recall having received any of your letters?" Shelby countered.

"It's an expression." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"This goes both ways." Shelby said as she continued to load the dishwasher.

"Yeah, and it's never going to stop until one of us decides to go the other way" Sarah yelled. "I'm tired of this Shelby." She snapped. "I am trying here, okay!" She yelled.

Shelby was going to respond stopped for a moment when she saw the tears forming in her sisters eyes.

"You have to give me a chance!" She said with emotion. "I want a chance with you and my niece. I want to be a part of her life." She insisted.

Shelby said nothing.

"I realize I hurt you when I said those things two years ago. I have never stopped replaying it in my mind. I said some horrible things about you, and I am sorry. I was just so frustrated. You kept trying to manage my life like you were some kind of crazy stage manager! I am not a Broadway performance Shelby! I am human! I make mistakes. I didn't need you to control my life. What I needed was my sister!" She yelled.

"Do you know what it is like to be me! I spent my entire life living in the shadow of my incredibly talented sister! Who I always supported, if I may add. Every audition, every call back, every performance! I was there!" She yelled.

"I was always trying to live up to expectations set by you, and when I couldn't achieve those, I felt terrible about myself!" She yelled.

"Sarah- I..." Shelby tried to interject for the first time really hearing how her sister felt. It was powerful.

"I was hurt too okay! I was hurt too!" She said feeling the tears falling from her cheeks. "And I'm tired of feeling hurt!" She cried.

Shelby took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Sarah cried into Shelby's arms for a few moments.

"You know I've always been a little jealous of you." Shelby admitted quietly.

"Jealous? Of me?" Sarah almost laughed pulling away gently from Shelby's hug.

"Yes." Shelby nodded.

"You've always been so... Free." Shelby admitted. "You have this adventurous nature about you, and I've always admired it, even if I never admit it." Shelby smiled.

"You don't have much to be jealous over." Sarah said. "I mean sure. I've taken some amazing trips." She said. "But at the end of the day you will always be the successful one."

"Maybe in trophies." Shelby shrugged. "But you have had experiences." She smiled. "You are the one with the stories that everyone wants to hear." She admitted.

Sarah remained quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Shelby admitted quietly.

"I was hurt by those things you said to me. You knew how hard it was for me to give up Rachel. You held me as I cried, and saw how much it tore me apart." Shelby began.

Sarah listened.

"And for you to bring that into our argument as some kind of ammunition to use against me, was cruel." Shelby said. "And I thought I would never forgive you." She admitted.

"Well, if it helps. I wasn't sure I would ever forgive myself when the words left my lips." Sarah said honestly.

"We've both made mistakes." Shelby said swallowing her pride.

Sarah nodded.

"And I'm willing to try, if you are." Shelby said.

"Of course I am." Sarah said.

"Alright then." Shelby said.

"Now what?" Sarah said after a moment of silence.

"Well, now you go pour us two glasses of wine and tell me what is happening with you and Reid." Shelby said seriously with a slight sympathetic smile.

 ******Glee******

"All clear!" Paul called back to Rachel and Susan as they walked into the home.

Sarah and Shelby were lounging on the couches in the living room chatting and sipping on a glass of wine.

"Well. Would you look at that?" Susan smiled walking into the living room.

Sarah smiled and looked over at Shelby who smiled back.

"I told you! $50 bucks!" Rachel smiled holding her hand out to her grandfather.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed reaching into his pocket.

Shelby watched in confusion.

"You bet on us?" Shelby asked.

"Mhm..." Rachel nodded proudly. "And the odds were in my favour." She said proudly taking the money.

"Rachel!" Shelby hissed.

Sarah laughed.

"What? I bet on you?" She said innocently. "I knew you would talk it out. It's your speciality." She mocked slightly.

"Mhm... We'll see about how good I am at 'talking it out' when we get home. Give your grandfather his money back." Shelby warned with a smirk.

"Fine." She sighed handing the money back.

"No kiddo. You won it fair and square." He winked.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Encouraging gambling Dad? Really?" Shelby said with sarcasm.

 ******Glee******

"This used to be your room?" Rachel asked as she entered her mother's childhood bedroom.

"It's slightly redecorated." She admitted. "But yes." Shelby nodded.

"Right over here is where I used to practice my Tony award-winning speech." Shelby pointed.

Rachel smiled.

"And right in that wall there used to be a big mirror that I used to write the top 10 Broadway shows I wanted to star in one day." She smiled reminiscing in her teen years. Things were so complicated yet so simple back then.

"What was the first?" Rachel asked.

"Funny girl of course." Shelby laughed.

Rachel smiled.

"I used to sit up here for hours rehearsing and writing music." Shelby smiled. "It seems like just yesterday." She admitted taking a deep breath.

Knock Knock

"Hey." Sarah said walking into the room. "Rachel, can I steal you." Sarah smiled.

Shelby nodded when Rachel looked over at her mom.

The two headed into Sarah's old bedroom which now served as a guest room in the home.

"I never got a chance to give you your birthday gift." She smiled.

"Oh. You didn't have too." Rachel said taking the gift bag from her hands.

"Of course I did." She smiled. "Open it." She said.

Rachel removed the tissue paper from the bag and pulled out a journal with a gold star in the centre. There was a quote written under the star in cursive gold lettering.

"Be so good. They can't ignore you." Rachel read aloud with a smile.

"I figured that gold stars are kind of your thing." She smiled thinking back to Shelby's star metaphors growing up.

"I love it. Thank you." Rachel said.

"There's something else. Open it." She said pointing to the journal.

Rachel pulled out a white envelope that had 'To My Niece' written across the front.

"I wrote that letter sixteen years ago." Sarah smiled. "It has everything I wanted to say to you. Everything I wanted you to know." She explained.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I wrote it the night that your mom told us her decision to give you up for adoption." She said.

Rachel looked down at the envelope.

"Obviously writing has always been a really positive outlet for me, so it seemed appropriate." She smiled. "I told myself I was going to keep it until the day we met, and I could give it to you." She smiled.

"That day is today." Rachel smiled.

"It is." Sarah smiled.

"I've never had an aunt before." Rachel said.

"Well, I've never had a niece." Sarah smiled. "Let's figure it out together." She laughed.

"That's what Mom said when I moved in with her." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah... How did that go?" Sarah laughed.

"Pretty well." Rachel said. "I mean there were some bumps at first, but everything is perfect now." She said honestly.

"I've never seen your Mom so happy." Sarah admitted. "Especially today." She said. "Your birthday has always been hard for her." She said. "For all of us, I guess." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

Great. You made her feel bad. Sarah thought mentally kicking herself.

"No, no. Rachel don't be sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She corrected.

"I know. Sometimes I just feel bad, I mean I had a wonderful life with my fathers. They gave me everything I needed and more. They loved me and cared for me. I was happy." Rachel explained. "Meanwhile my Mom was so sad, just wondering about me. It doesn't seem fair. That's all." She said.

"Hey. Your mom knew she was doing what was best for you. She only wanted you to have the best possible life. You made her dreams for you come true. There is nothing to be sorry for." She explained.

"Thanks Sarah." Rachel smiled.

"Anytime kid." Sarah laughed.

 ******Glee******

"Well, you have five more minutes left of your birthday." Shelby smiled walking into Rachel's room and setting a laundry basket off to the side as she sat on the bottom of Rachel's bed. "Any last wishes?" She smiled.

"I don't think so." Rachel smiled.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Thank you for making it so wonderful." She added.

"Always for you." Shelby smiled.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.." Shelby said.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me sixteen wonderful years with my Dads." She said.

Shelby was going to respond but wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"They truly gave me a wonderful life. And that was all thanks to you." Rachel added.

Shelby felt a lump of emotion grow in her throat as she tried to sum up her response.

"Thank you Rachel." Shelby managed to say without bursting into tears.

"I know that's all you ever wanted for me." Rachel said.

"It was." Shelby said. "And they raised a truly incredible, thoughtful and talented daughter." She said wiping a tear away.

Rachel smiled.

"Alright. I am heading to bed." Shelby said as she walked by and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Goodnight Baby." She smiled. "Light off?" She asked.

"No, that's okay. I'm going to stay up a little longer." She smiled as Shelby nodded and headed down the hallway.

As soon as she heard her mother's door close shut she pulled out the letter Sarah had given to hear earlier that day and opened the envelope, carefully removing the letter and began to read.

" _To my beautiful Niece_ ," Rachel began.

" _I'm picturing the way you look. I can imagine you have these big brown eyes that are bigger than a Broadway stage, just like your Mom's_."

Rachel smiled thinking of her brown eyes and continued to read.

" _I wonder what you_ _are into_ _, what your passions are, do you sing? You would have to_ _coming_ _from your_ _Mom_ _. She's a_ _wonderful_ _singer. I'm sure you will be two one_ _day_."

" _My name is Sarah and I am your_ _aunt_ _. I know, it seems strange to call myself an aunt at only twelve years old,_ _than_ _again my Sister is quite young as well_."

" _I am writing you this letter after hearing_ _my sister's decision_ _to give you away for adoption. I_ _don't know how I_ _feel yet. I have a lot of sadness, but some_ _happiness_ _as I know you will be given a wonderful life with your new family_."

" _I know this is probably hard to_ _understand. It_ _was hard for me to understand as well. But your_ _Mom_ _loves you very much. That's why she has_ _made this_ _decision. She said that being a parent is being able to put the child's needs before your own_."

" _This is really_ _hard_ _for her. I hope that you can find it in your heart to understand and not be upset with her_."

Rachel felt a warm tear stream down the side of her check.

" _I_ _have to admit_ _I am a little jealous. I've always wanted to be an aunt and it seems unfair that I will_ _not be able to have_ _a relationship with you once you are born. But I know that we will meet one day_."

" _But just in case we don't get to meet, I want to leave you with some advice, you know, aunt to niece (or something like that)."_

Rachel chuckled and wiped another tear away.

" _Number one: I_ _want you to remember that_ _you are loved. So much. Our whole family. Your mom, your grandparents, and me, we love you more than anything in the world and only want what is best for you."_

" _Number_ _two_ _: Dream big. Given your jeans and DNA that shouldn't be_ _too_ _difficult._ _Nevertheless,_ _remember to always go for it and never hold back. You will only ever regret the chances you don't take_."

" _Number three: play life loud. March to the best of your own drum. Take chances and remember to have_ _fun. Otherwise_ _what is life really about? I think that's something that your mom needs to remember too."_

" _I hope you will read this letter one day and think_ _of_ _me. I love you with all my heart and so much more_."

" _All my love_ ,"

" _Aunt Sarah_."

Rachel placed the letter down on her comforter and wiped her tears away and smiled as she looked back down to the letter.

If her birthday wasn't perfect yet it sure was now.

Rachel reached for her light and shut it off curling up into her comforters and drifting off to sleep.

 ******Glee******

 **Loaded chapter! I know! I thought about splitting it up, but I really wanted to get a few storylines started that I have in mind! What did you guys think?**

 **Do you have any ideas for:**

 **Sarah/Shelby?**

 **Rachel/Sarah?**

 **Rachel/Haley (the little girl from the community program)**

 **Also Quinn and the pregnancy!**

 **I know I do, but I would really love to have some ideas! Don't be shy!**

 **I think Rachel and Sarah are going to have a good relationship, but of course it's going to take time for Sarah and Shelby to truly reconnect, but this one small step in the right direction. Of course there will be some drama between the two in the next coming chapters, it wouldn't be a good story without any!**

 **Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Free Spirit

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **I hope you all had a fabulous Easter weekend! Here is an Easter treat for you all! I edited this chapter rather quickly tonight so that I would be able to get it up as fast as possible! So if there are any minor spelling errors, or grammar blips please forgive me!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 32: Free Spirit

It had been a week since celebrating Rachel's sixteenth birthday.

The McKinley Glee Club had been hard at work planning the charity benefit concert for the Lima Heights Community Centre Music Program.

"Rachel! Let's go! We're going to be late!" Shelby said as she was putting her coat on at the front door.

"Alright! Alright!" Rachel groaned as she walked down the stairs.

"Well, someone is chipper this morning." Shelby pointed out with a sweet smile handing Rachel her jacket.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm just a bit tired that's all." Rachel said with annoyance.

"Well. Maybe you shouldn't have stayed out so late last night with Aunt Sarah." Shelby pointed out.

Since Sarah had moved back to Lima, she and Rachel had been spending a lot of time together. Rachel was over the moon to have this new found relationship with her Aunt, as well as Sarah with her niece. Shelby was supportive of the relationship and even encouraged Sarah to spend more one on one time with Rachel as she knew it would be good for the both of them.

Of course she wasn't overly pleased with how late Rachel had arrived home last night without any notice that Sarah and Rachel we're going to a movie after going out for dinner. But, as Shelby could see how much this time meant to Rachel, she hadn't made a big ordeal over it as it was just a one time thing. But now having to deal with an over-tired sixteen year old was proving to be a good point of argument.

"Whatever." Rachel huffed putting on her shoes.

"Rachel, watch your tone please." Shelby said seriously.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Let's go. We're already running late." Shelby said opening the front door as Rachel stormed by and climbed into the passenger seat of Shelby's SUV.

Great. Shelby thought. Just how I like to start of my mornings.

Shelby closed the front door and joined Rachel in the SUV and headed for McKinley.

 *****Glee*****

"Have a great day." Shelby offered but Rachel simply walked off and met up with Quinn in the school parking lot.

"Have a great day too mom! Love you!" Shelby mumbled rolling her eyes and swinging the car door shut in the process.

"Good morning Ms. Corcoran." Emma smiled walking past her second period English teacher.

"Hello Emma." Shelby smiled continuing to walk into the school when she was stopped by Sue Sylvester just as she opened the main doors of the school.

"Hey! Broadway!" She called. "A word please?" She asked.

"Sue... I would prefer my name, it's Shelby." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved off. "What exactly is this?" She said handing a piece of paper over to Shelby.

"It's our budget increase request, for the glee club." Shelby said simply.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming in here and practically demanding an extra $3500!" She said.

"To be honest. I think you have a lot of nerve requesting thousands of dollars a term to run a cheerleading club." Shelby practically laughed.

"Excuse me? A club?" Sue gasped. "I'll have you know that cheerleading is one of the top ranked sports in the nation." Sue defended. "You have no idea what it takes to keep these athletes in shape, and to a level of perfection so high only a highly equipped NASA space craft could reach." Sue said seriously.

"I can only imagine." Shelby said sarcastically.

"I coach champions. Not singing and dancing misfits, like some of us." Sue seethed.

"Singing and dancing their way into yet another national championship." Shelby smiled. One thing that she had learned over the years was not to let the critics tear you down. Shelby's skin was as thick as steel when it came to these things. Sue was waisting her time.

"Now, If you don't mind, I have a class to teach." Shelby said. "Unless you want to continue this pointless conversation at a later date." She said.

"What do you mean pointless?" Sue asked.

"Well, obviously I am getting my budget increase. There isn't much of anything you can do about it. Figgin's and I have already discussed it. The Cheerios budget is much to high for what is required, where as the glee club barley runs on any budget at all. We are in need of transportation costs for nationals, and we will be getting our increase, while Figgin's is conducting a school wide assessment on extra-curricular budgets, as per my request." Shelby explained.

"Ha! We will see about that. I wasn't about to give into Will Shuesters obnoxious constant whining about budgets, and I am not about to give into yours Broadway. You are barking up the wrong tree here." Sue seethed.

"Consider me at the top." Shelby smiled and continued to walk into the school.

"This isn't over! Do you hear me Broadway!" Sue yelled down the hallway to Shelby's clicking heels.

"Loud and clear, tracksuit." Shelby added for dramatic flare. Huh. That was pretty good. She chuckled to herself as she continued to walk down the hallway as Sue stormed into the other direction.

 *****Glee*****

"Hey you." Shelby said looking up from her desk to see Quinn standing at her office door.

"What's up?" Shelby asked closing her laptop and placing her pen in her drawer.

"I just wanted to come by and say hello." Quinn said.

"Well, hello." Shelby smiled. "Come on in." She said. "Have you had lunch?" She asked looking to the clock. Lunch period was almost over.

"Not really, I had a few bites of a sandwich." Quinn said. "I'm too nauseous." She admitted.

"Ah, well. I have just the trick." Shelby said pulling some thin mints out of her desk and handing them to Quinn.

"When I was pregnant with Rachel, these were the only things that would help with the nausea.

"Really?" Quinn laughed.

"Mhm.. But you really should get a smoothie, at least something. You need to be eating regularly. Remember, you're not just feeding you anymore. She said.

"Yeah, I was going to get one with Rachel, but I couldn't find her at lunch." She said.

"Hmm, that's strange. Did you check the choir room?" She asked.

"Yeah, I texted her. But she was out with Sarah for lunch I guess." Quinn said, instantly realizing she may have just sold her friend out by the unimpressed look on Shelby's face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. She didn't tell you?" Quinn said.

"No. She didn't." Shelby sighed. "That's okay. Don't worry about it." She said. There wasn't a problem if Rachel wanted to go out for lunch, as long as she was back before her next period. She would have just preferred a heads up. Once again. Shelby thought to herself.

"Anyway." Shelby smiled. "How are you doing?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm good." Quinn said. "Aside from the constant dirty looks and judgement as I walk down the halls." She added. "Who knew being the pregnant girl would get me more attention from being the popular girl." She sighed.

"I know Quinn." Shelby said with sympathy. "I remember those looks. Just keep your head held high. This will all be old news soon enough." She said.

Quinn nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot more about what I want to do." She said.

"You have?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. I think I know what is best to do, it's just difficult to make a decision. But this is happening, and soon." Quinn sighed.

Shelby eyes reached her hand across the table and held Quinn's.

"I know this is hard Honey. But you can do this. I am right here for you all of the way, so is your Mom, and Puck, okay?" Shelby nodded. "You are not alone in this." She added.

"Thanks Shelby." Quinn said.

"Anytime." She smiled.

 *****Glee*****

Shelby was walking down the hallway to the main office to do some photocopying when she noticed her daughter rummaging through her locker.

"Oh. Nice of you to join us Rachel." Shelby said as she walked down the hallway towards her daughter and noticed her scrambling through her locker for her binders as she was running late to class.

Rachel froze.

"I'm just getting my binder, I mistakenly grabbed the wrong one." She lied.

"Mhm. Which one? A lunch menu?" Shelby asked seriously.

"What?" Rachel said with confusion.

"I know you went for lunch with Aunt Sarah." Shelby said. "But nice lying. As you know I always appreciate dishonesty." Shelby said sarcastically.

Rachel wasn't sure what to say next. How did her Mom know she went out for lunch.

"So, you're spying on me now?" Rachel asked with slight attitude.

"Excuse me?" Shelby asked seriously.

"Sorry." Rachel said noticing the look on her Mother's face. "We lost track of time. It won't happen again." She added.

"See that it doesn't." She said taking a excused slip from her clip board, signing it and handing it to Rachel.

"This is your only free pass. Get to class." She added.

Rachel nodded taking the pass and closing her locker.

"And Rachel, the next time you leave school property for lunch, I would like to be notified. Just text me to let me know please. I wouldn't have had a problem with it, but you need to let me know where you are, okay?" She asked.

Rachel nodded and walked to class.

Shelby rolled her eyes and continued into the office.

 *****Glee*****

The McKinley High Glee Club was hard at work at the Lima Heights Community Centre for the planning of their annual showcase fundraiser.

Over the course of the past two weeks all of the glee club members had become really close with their pint sized partners. In particular Rachel and Haley.

The two seemed to have a bond much closer than any of the other pairs. They had so much in common and it was a great opportunity for the both of them to learn from each other in different ways.

Haley had really began to open up to Rachel and develop trust with her. She truly cherished the time she was able to spend with her. And it hadn't gone unnoticed by the staff at the centre. Haley was happy, she was more confident, and had someone to look up to as a positive role model in her life.

Rachel was going over the final set list with the coordinator of the centre when she heard a small voice calling out from the other side of the stage.

"Rachel Rachel!" Haley called out running towards her mentor.

"Hello Haley!" Rachel smiled.

"Look!" Haley said quickly pulling out the cast list for her schools production of Annie.

"The list was posted?" Rachel smiled looking down to the names.

"Annie... Haley Patterson!" Rachel said with excitement. "Haley! I'm

So proud of you!" She said hugging the young girl.

"I auditioned with Barbra, just like you told me to. My teachers said that I stood out from all of the other kids auditioning with Annie classics." Haley said. "Just like you said!" She smiled.

"See!" Rachel said. "Standing out in an audition is always the best way to show them what you've got." She added.

"First step public school production of Annie, next step Broadway." Haley said with determination.

"That's the spirit!" Rachel said. "But, I think you forgot something!" Rachel said.

"What?" Haley asked.

Rachel walked over to her bag and pulled out a sheet of golden star stickers.

"Always put a gold star at the end of your name." She said peeling a star from the sheet and sticking it on the paper. "It's a metaphor." Rachel insisted.

"But I don't have any." Haley said.

"Now you do." Rachel smiled handing her the stickers.

"Really! Thank you!" Haley smiled taking the stickers.

"You bet. Trust me, I have many more where those came from. I always carry a supply. You never know when you will need them!" Rachel said.

Haley smiled.

"Wanna practice our solo?" Rachel asked.

Haley nodded and set her things down as she began to rehearse with her mentor along with the other mentors in the group.

 *****Glee*****

"Rachel? Can I ask you something." Haley asked as they wrapped up their weekly rehearsal.

"Of course." Rachel said taking a seat on the stage and patting the spot next to her.

"Do you remember how you told me when you moved in with Ms. Shelby that you were a little bit nervous?" Haley asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Well, I'm getting moved this week. To a new foster home, and it's way nicer than the group home." She began. "But I met my foster mom, her name is Lisa. She seems nice, but I'm a little nervous." She said. "What if she changes her mind, it doesn't really want me after I move in, I don't want to go back to the group home." She said.

"Haley, I don't know anyone who wouldn't want you." Rachel said. "You can't think that way." She added. "It's okay to be a little nervous, it's normal. This is all new. But you have to remember to give it a chance before you say that she may not want you." She said.

"I know, but what if..." Haley began again but Rachel jumped in.

"What if what?" Rachel asked. "The sky started to fall? Barbara decided to retire, or if worst of all there was no Broadway!" Rachel gasped causing Haley to chuckle.

"The world is full of what- ifs." Rachel said. "But you can't be afraid of the what- ifs. Because if you are, then you may be missing out on really wonderful opportunities." Rachel said.

"But how do I forget about them?" Haley asked.

Shelby was standing off to the side slightly overhearing Rachel and Haley's conversation with another member of the centres staff team.

"Well. You don't have to forget about them." Rachel said. "You just have to change them." She smiled.

"But how?" Haley asked.

"Well. When I moved in with my mom, I was really nervous. I thought what if she doesn't want me?" Rachel explained. "I was already thinking that it was going to go wrong. But instead I started to think "What if she does want me?" She said.

Haley nodded.

"You try?" Rachel offered.

"What if she doesn't leave me?" Haley said.

Rachel paused for a moment. This little girl had been through so much in her short years of life. Sometimes Rachel forgot about it with all of her raw talent, and ambition. You would never know what this little girl had been through. Hearing her say those words had an affect on Rachel.

Rachel nodded and smiled through wanting to shed a few tears. "Exactly." She smiled wrapping her arms around Haley and giving her a hug.

Shelby and one of the centres staff watched the conversation wiping their own tears away.

"You know, Rachel is really having an impact on Haley." She said.

Shelby smiled.

"She has really opened up to her, in more ways than we have ever seen. You should be very proud of your daughter, she is really making a difference. As well as the rest of your team. Our kids have never been so happy." She explained with gratitude.

"Thank you. I am very proud. This team is special. They have the ability to make a big difference. Many of them have had their own set of challenges, with the relentless bullying, and outcast status within their school, I wanted them to see that there are always opportunities to use your challenges towards helping others in similar situations or challenges." Shelby explained.

"Well, mission accomplished." The staff noted looking around the room at all of the glee members working closely with their kids.

 *****Glee*****

"I'm really proud of you Rach." Shelby said setting out some dinner plates on the table. "I noticed you talking with Haley earlier. You are really making a big difference with her." She pointed out.

"Thanks mom." Rachel smiled. "But really I'm only helping her improve her performances. She has really incredible raw talent. She just needs some direction." She explained.

"I think you are doing much more than just that." Shelby said. "She's really opening up to you." Shelby smiled. "I saw you talking with her about moving to that new foster home." She said.

"Oh that." Rachel said. "Yeah, sometimes the way she thinks, reminds me of how I used to think, or still do sometimes I guess. It's kind of strange how alike we are." She explained.

"She is surely on her way to being a star." Shelby smiled setting dinner on the table.

"She is." Rachel nodded. "And who better to help her than the broadway star in the making... Rachel Berry." Rachel said holding out her hands dramatically.

Shelby rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"She got the lead role in her school production of Annie!" Rachel said. "I told her to audition with a Barbra classic. To stand out of course." Rachel explained taking a bite of her dinner.

"Well played." Shelby nodded with pride.

"Opening night is next week. I told her I would be in the front row cheering her on." Rachel said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, you know, maybe the whole glee club could attend, moral support of course." Shelby smiled.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "I think she would like that." She said.

"Consider it done." Shelby smiled.

"How was lunch with Aunt Sarah?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, it was good. We just went to breadsticks." She said.

"That's nice." Shelby said.

"She's actually has a few interviews next week for some journalism positions." Rachel said.

"I know, I was talking on the phone with her yesterday." Shelby smiled. She was enjoying this new found relationship with her sister. Of course it would take time to completely re-form their bond. But so far, things were going pretty smoothly.

"I really like having her around." Rachel said with a smile. "I like spending time with her." She said.

"I know you do." Shelby smiled. "And I know that Sarah loved spending time with you as well."

"She's so free spirited." Rachel said. "It's interesting how different you both are." Rachel chuckled.

"Hey! I can be free spirited." Shelby said with a laugh.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that Sarah always wants to have fun and she's always looking for these creative outlets." Rachel said.

Shelby nodded.

"Um, not that you're not fun!" Rachel added. "You are just more focussed, like me!" Rachel said. "It's just interesting that's all." She said.

"It's okay Rachel." Shelby laughed. "It's okay that you have fun with your Aunt, that's what they are for." She smiled. Hiding the fact that she would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit jealous of just how much fun they seemed to be having together. Of course Shelby would never admit that. She would never want to make Rachel feel as though she was hurting her Mom's feelings by spending all of this extra time with Sarah that they used to spend together.

Rachel smiled.

 *****Glee*****

"Hey Chicky." Sarah smiled as Rachel climbed into the passenger seat of her car.

"Hey." Rachel smiled closing the door behind her.

"I have a surprise for you." Sarah said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked as they drove downtown for a bite to eat after school.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sarah said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay." Rachel laughed.

"Well... Seatbelt! We don't have all day!" Sarah said with excitement.

"Okay, Okay." Rachel said clipping her seatbelt into the slot.

"How was school?" Sarah asked.

"It was good." Rachel said.

"No glee today?" Sarah asked wondering why Rachel had texted her and asked to pick her up after school instead of after glee.

"Not today. We have the day off. There is a performance of Annie tonight that we are going to." Rachel said. "Remember when I told you about Haley?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, that's the girl from the community centre you've been working with, right?" Sarah confirmed as she turned her head slightly, while still watching the road as she drove.

"Yeah, she is the lead." Rachel said. "I helped her with her audition." She said with pride.

"Well of course she got the lead." Sarah smiled. "With a star like you coaching her." She said.

"That's what I said." Rachel nodded with pride.

Sarah laughed. In these moments she was pure Shelby at her age. Confidence wasn't generally a concern.

"What time is the performance?" Sarah asked.

"Doors open at 8:00." Rachel said.

"Oh. Perfect. So you will still have time to interview Coldplay with me?" Sarah said casually almost missing Rachel's attention.

"Yeah sure-" Rachel said but paused. "Wait, what?!" She said shooting her head towards her laughing aunt.

"I thought you would be surprised." She smiled. "They are in town tonight for a show and I was contacted as a consultant for an interview." She explained. "I said yes, but only if I could bring my assistant along with me." She smiled.

"This is so cool!" Rachel said with excitement.

"Open the glove box, our backstage passes are in there." Sarah said.

Rachel opened the glove compartment revealing two all access passes, and two press wristbands.

"I'm going to meet Coldplay! We've covered their songs in Glee. Fix you is pure musical genius mixed with raw emotional talent. I appreciate the dramatic nature of their music. The deeper meanings are fantastic." Rachel enthused.

Sarah laughed.

"I need you to text your mom and make sure it's okay though." Sarah said.

Rachel thought for a moment. She was supposed to have dinner with her mom before heading out to meet her fellow Glee Club members. I'll probably be back in time she thought to herself.

She pulled out her phone and began writing a text to her mom but thought about it for another moment.

She'll probably say yes. Rachel thought. But what if she says no? I would be missing my chance at meeting Coldplay. Rachel thought for a moment with wheels turning in her mind as she quickly thought out both outcomes.

If I don't tell her, I'm not technically lying if I go, because she didn't say no. And I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to make it back before she even notices. She is at a doctors appointment with Quinn. I doubt she even has her phone on. Rachel thought.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked to her silent niece in the passenger seat.

"Oh." Rachel said snapping out of her thoughts. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm just imagining what I'm going to say and playing out all possible scenarios when I meet them." Rachel said with a smile.

Sarah laughed.

"Did you text your Mom?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah, she said it's fine." Rachel lied locking her phone and placing it in her bag.

"Awesome!" Sarah smiled. "Let's go!" She said as they pulled into the stadium.

 *****Glee*****

"Sarah Corcoran." Sarah said as she approached the desk in the Lima stadium. "This is my niece Rachel, she is listed as a plus one." Sarah said.

"Right this way." The attendant smiled showing them backstage to an interview room.

It was filled with food from Kraft services and the hustle and bustle of a stage team preparing for a show. Rachel was in awe of being backstage, though it wasn't Broadway she could appreciate the performance preparations taking place in front of her.

"They should only be a few moments. They are just in hair and makeup. They will be out shortly. Please make yourself comfortable." The attendant said as she welcomed them into the room.

"This is so cool!" Rachel squeaked as she surveyed the room.

"It is!" Sarah said with glee as they sat down and waited for their interview slot.

 *****Glee*****

Shelby had called Rachel's cellphone for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

She rolled her eyes once again when she heard Rachel's voicemail once again.

She then sent a text to Sarah.

Text: Hey, are you with Rachel? She's not answering her phone. I'm starting to worry. We have dinner plans in a half hour. If you are with her please tell her to call me.

Shelby locked her phone and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down on a barstool she sighed glancing once again at the clock.

 *****Glee*****

"Hey, I'm looking for my Niece, Rachel. She's about this tall-" Sarah said holding her hand up. "Never stops talking, very dramatic." She described looking around the pre-show lounge.

"Sorry." A man shrugged. "Haven't seen her." He said and continued on his way.

Sarah sighed.

"Shelby is going to kill me." She said under her breath.

She continued to scan the room desperately looking for Rachel. She had agreed to get one drink with another local reporter and her old friend who she hadn't seen in a few years. Rachel has asked if she could look around backstage and had agreed to meet her aunt back in the pre-show lounge in one hour.

Clearly. Rachel had other plans.

 *****Glee*****

"Where's Rachel?" Haley asked peeking out of the stage curtain as Shelby was helping her with her costume.

"I'm sure she will be here soon." Shelby said with faith.

"She promised she would help me with my costume." Haley sighed sitting off to the side on a bench.

"I know. But that's why I am here." Shelby smiled. "She asked me to fill in." She lied hoping Rachel would walk in at any moment.

"I can't do this without her." Haley said.

"Yes you can." Shelby reassured.

"My tummy feels funny. I don't want to." Haley diggers

"You just have stage butterflies." Shelby smiled.

"What's that?" Haley giggled.

"It's when you're a bit nervous to go on stage, so the butterflies come to visit for a few minutes." Shelby smiled. "But the great thing about stage butterflies, is that they only the best performers." Shelby said.

"Do they visit you?" Haley asked.

"Of course. They love visiting me." Shelby said.

"What about Rachel?" Haley said.

"Even Rachel." Shelby nodded.

"How do you get rid of them?" Haley asked.

"Come with me." Shelby said reaching her hand out with a warm smile.

Haley hesitated at first, but Shelby's smile won her over and she took her hand.

Shelby lead Haley towards a large hair and makeup mirror with lights surrounding the glass.

"Now. Pick your favourite line." Shelby instructed.

"The sun will come out tomorrow?" Haley asked looking up to Shelby in the mirror.

"Great. Now I want you to say it three times, with as much passion, and Annie as possible. Go." Shelby instructed.

Haley nodded.

"The sun will come out tomorrow." Haley said.

"Oh. Now I know you can do better than that." Shelby encouraged.

Haley nodded and with more determination said her line again.

"The sun will come out tomorrow." She said with more conviction.

"One more time. This time I want you to close your eyes. I want you to picture yourself as Annie. Once you have said the last word, I want you to open your eyes. From that point on. You are Annie." Shelby said.

Haley nodded and smiled.

She closed her eyes.

"The sun will come out tomorrow." Haley said with confidence.

She opened her eyes.

"It worked!" Haley said with surprise no longer feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

"It always does." Shelby smiled. "Now Annie, have a sip of water for good luck. Curtain call is in five! I will see you out there. Good luck. I know you are going to perform flawlessly." Shelby smiled.

"Rachel too?" Haley asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm sure she will be here any moment." Shelby smiled before walking back to the audience joining the rest of the glee club.

 *****Glee*****

"Rachel!" Sarah gasped stepping forward and snatching the drink from her nieces hands.

"Rachel?" A gentleman asked. "This is Sarah." He said with confusion.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said with confusion.

Rachel quickly excused herself and her aunt from the table.

"Aunt Sarah!" Rachel hissed. "Those are two Broadway performers. Please don't embarrass me." Rachel said with a slight slur.

"You've been drinking?" Sarah asked. "Rachel..." Sarah sighed. "Your mother is going to kill us both." She said.

"Oh don't worry about her." Rachel brushed off.

"How did you get a drink?" Sarah asked.

"I used your stage pass for ID." Rachel said. "Clearly." She said referring to the name change.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Well played.

"When you said you were going to tour backstage, I didn't assume you meant coming to get a drink with people twice your age." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Well you went off to get a drink. I figured. Why not?" Rachel shrugged still feeling a buzz from her previous drink.

"How many drinks have you had?" Sarah asked.

"Just one." Rachel laughed.

Lightweight. Sarah thought to herself. Just like her mother.

"Let's go. Your mother has been blowing up my phone like crazy. You are late." Sarah said wrapping her arm around her niece and helping her out of the lounge.

"Ah, but a star is never late. Everyone else is simply early." Rachel pointed out.

"Mhm. You have fun trying to explain that one later." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Wait.. I. Stop-" Rachel was barley able to say before she had quickly ran towards a trashcan to throw up.

"Great." Sarah said lifting her hands in the air for God's sympathy at this point. This couldn't be worse.

She then quickly made her way over to the trashcan and held Rachel's hair back.

 *****Glee*****

"Haley. Stop." One of the theatre teachers said in an attempt to calm her.

"No! She hates me! That's why she didn't come! She told me she believed in me! She didn't! She lied! Just like everyone lies to me!" Haley yelled.

The curtains had closed and the performance had ended. Still there was no sign of Rachel. Shelby had made her way backstage following the performance to congratulate Haley on a spectacular opening night. But what she walked into, she wasn't expecting.

Shelby knocked and walked into the room quickly.

"Haley? What's wrong?" She looked at the young girl who was looking quite upset.

"She didn't come! You said she would!" Haley cried sitting down on a stool and brining her knees up to her chest.

"I know. I'm so sorry Haley." Shelby said not exactly sure what to say.

"No you're not! You're a liar!" Haley cried.

The teacher in the room gave Shelby a worried look. Shelby sighed and made her way towards Haley. She crouched down to her level.

"Haley. Can you look at me." Shelby asked.

"No." Haley cried.

"Haley." Shelby said a bit firmer.

"Why do you care!" Haley cried looking up and having her eyes meet Shelby's.

"I do care. I care a lot. I want to be able to talk. But it's hard to talk with all of the yelling. So why don't we take a few deep breaths and then we can talk for a few minutes." Shelby said.

Haley looked into the older women's eyes for a moment, deciding wether or not to trust her.

Haley gave in and took a few deep breaths.

"There you go." Shelby smiled warmly. "There's the Haley I know." She said.

"Why didn't she come?" Haley said wiping a tear away.

"I don't know Honey. I think Rachel made a mistake. She may have lost track of time." Shelby said.

"But I needed her! She promised!" Haley said.

"I know. And she knows. Believe me. I know she will make it up to you." Shelby said.

"You don't understand!" Haley said. "I was finally going to have my person." She said with sadness.

"Your person?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah my person." She said. "The one who I can look at in the audience who is my person. Just like the other kids have their moms and dads. I was finally going to have my person to look at." She explained.

"Oh." Shelby nodded. Not exactly knowing what to say in this moment. She felt her heart break for this little girl. She was so desperately craving love and support.

"She was supposed to be here. I never get to have anyone. It isn't fair." Haley said now more calmly talking with Shelby.

"Well I was here, and so were the other Glee Club members. We were all so proud of you. You were incredible." Shelby said honestly.

This pint sized little star in the making was sure going to give Broadway a run for their money one day. Shelby thought to herself.

"But Rachel wasn't here. I wanted her here." Haley sighed.

"You're right. She wasn't." Shelby said. "But you had an entire crowd of people to be proud of you tonight. And I know that Rachel would be very proud if she were here." Shelby said.

"You were proud of me?" Haley asked.

"Of course I was. You performed wonderfully!" Shelby beamed. "I almost forgot that this was a school performance. For a minute there I thought I was in New York watching it on Broadway." Shelby nodded.

"Really?" Haley smiled.

"Really. Believe me. There are two things I don't joke about one of those things are Broadway." Shelby said seriously.

"What's the other one?" Haley asked.

"Ice Cream." Shelby nodded seriously.

Haley giggled.

"I'm serious!" Shelby said.

Haley continued to laugh.

"Well. I guess I'm just going to have to prove it! Let's go!" Shelby said storming out of the room. "Follow me." She instructed.

Haley ran towards Shelby and practically jumped into her arms.

She sudden tackle had shocked Shelby. She almost fell backwards as she caught her.

Haley held Shelby tightly for a moment.

"Thank you for being here tonight Ms. Shelby." Haley said.

"Well. Thank you for an incredible performance." She said.

"I guess you were my person tonight." Haley said.

Shelby smiled.

"I guess so." Shelby said.

Haley released the hug

"Let's go. Congratulatory Icecream is on me." Shelby smiled.

"Okay." Haley nodded and headed out with Shelby and the other Glee Members waiting in the wings to congratulate Haley on her performance.

 *****Glee*****

Sarah and Rachel had stopped at her apartment before driving Rachel home. Clearly she wasn't in any state to walk into her home, to an already irritated Shelby.

Sarah knew that feeling, all to well.

"Rachel. We have to get going. Finish this bottle of water." Sarah said handing it to Rachel.

Rachel was slumped over the couch as she took the water bottle from her aunt.

"It's fine." Rachel waved off as she took a sip. "My mom will understand." She said clearly not in her right state of mind.

"I'm sorry... Have you met your mother?" Sarah scoffed.

"Why did you tell me that you had cleared this with her?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I was going to. But I knew she would probably say no." Rachel laughed. Still not taking anything seriously.

"Rachel. That's no excuse. Your mom is seriously pissed." Sarah said. "This is not okay." She said with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey. Your the one who tells me to beat to the March of my own drum." Rachel pointed out. "I was just trying to have some fun." She admitted. "I didn't want to chance not being able to come." She said.

"I know." Sarah sighed. "But the drinking. Come on Rach." She said with frustration.

"Okay. Maybe that wasn't the best judgement. But they offered me a drink, I wasn't going to be rude and decline. I also didn't want to look young and naive." Rachel pointed out.

"You are young and naive." Sarah pointed out.

"I am not." Rachel scoffed.

"It's not a bad thing." Sarah said. "You are sixteen. You're supposed to be." She said.

"Well, I hate it." Rachel said. "I just want to be older." She huffed.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be Honey believe me." She laughed.

"Well it's not like you have anyone to answer to. That's the life I was meant for too." Rachel explained.

"Honey. Listen to me. One day, not too far from now, you are going to look back at being your age and wish that you could have just one more day being sixteen." Sarah explained.

"I doubt it." Rachel said. Sounding once like a young Sarah herself.

Rachel sighed.

 *****Glee*****

Rachel quietly turned the doorknob on her front door and entered the home, with Sarah following closely behind her.

Shelby was sitting on a chair in the living room reading a book when she heard the door and quickly set it aside.

Rachel turned the corner revealing her mother sitting with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

"Hello Rachel." She said coldly.

Sarah closed the door behind her and slightly cringed at her sisters dangerous tone.

"Hi." Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"Where is your phone?" Shelby demanded standing up from her chair.

"It's in my bag." Rachel said.

"Oh. So you do have it?" Shelby snapped back. "You seem to have been unable to answer my several phone calls and text messages." She said.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Shelby said, not impressed with the mumbling. It had to be one of her biggest pet peeves.

"I said I'm sorry." Rachel repeated.

Shelby took a deep breath and was about to respond before Sarah spoke up.

"Shelby. Listen-" Sarah said stepping forward.

"No." Shelby said holding up her hand. "There is nothing you need to explain." Shelby snapped.

Sarah paused.

"I have been worried sick. If you are planning on taking Rachel anywhere you need to let me know." Shelby said raising her voice and loosing control of her anger.

"Shelby. I'm sorry. I thought she had texted you." Sarah defended lightly.

"Well. She didn't." Shelby said glaring in Rachel's direction.

"It was a miscommunication." Sarah said. "One that I should have looked into." She admitted. "This is on me." She said.

"Oh. I'm fully aware of that. I assure you. But, it is on Rachel. She is aware of the rules." Shelby said.

"Shelby. I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"No. You're not." Shelby laughed coldly. "You think I am being unfair, and overbearing. I can see it in your eyes. Well. Guess what. That is what being a parent, a responsible adult is. I am her Mother. It's my job to worry, and to know where my child is, especially when we have previous commitments to attend." Shelby said.

"Shelby, take it easy. She's said she was sorry." Sarah said feeling herself getting heated.

"Well Sarah. Sometimes 'Sorry' isn't good enough." Shelby snapped. "Something I know you are fully aware of."

"Mom!" Rachel said taking a step forward. "Stop. You are being unfair. This isn't Sarah's fault." She said defending her aunt.

"Have you been drinking?" Shelby asked in a dangerously low tone smelling the alcohol on her daughter's breath.

Rachel froze.

"Please Rachel. Please tell me that you have not been drinking." Shelby said taking a deep breath and running her forehead. She was about to loose it.

"I had a drink." Rachel said quietly. "It was stupid. I'm sorry." She admitted. "But aunt Sarah wasn't there, she didn't give it to me." She said as she quickly saw her mother's eyes dart towards her sister.

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in young lady." Shelby seethed. "I am so disappointed in you." She said seriously. "I just spent the last hour out for ice-cream with an incredibly upset little girl who spent her entire first performance glancing into the audience at your empty seat. How could you just blow this off Rachel? She idolizes you. She needed you tonight, and you let her down." Shelby said seriously.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I didn't realize-" Rachel attempted to defend but was cut off.

"Well you did." Shelby said.

"Shelby. I think we all just need to calm down. Let's take a breather." Sarah said feeling her sister loosing control and that was not somethings that anyone wanted to experience.

"I was just trying to have fun." Rachel mumbled.

"Oh of course you were." Shelby said. "You were with good-time aunt Sarah. Want to bail on responsibilities, sure? Want to have a couple of underage drinks sure? Want to run into traffic? Sure Rachel go ahead. We're just having a good time." Shelby said knowing that she had past her point of cool. But couldn't seem to stop herself from her passive aggressive sarcasm.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I made a mistake, okay. I'm sorry." Rachel said beginning to loose her cool also. "Clearly you don't know what that's like." Rachel snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shelby yelled.

Rachel had suddenly gained a sense of confidence as she stepped into the metaphorical boxing ring. Maybe it was the alcohol, or a small out of body experience but she was not going to let this one go without a fight.

Sarah watched as both mother and daughter stepped closer to one another. Sarah could clearly see that Rachel had inherited her sisters temper. She could pres fully see steam coming from both of their ears.

"Well clearly you are too perfect to make mistakes! You don't know how to have any fun, and that's why you're so mad. Aunt Sarah and I always have a good time together you are just jealous!" Rachel said stomping her foot for dramatic effect.

"You had better watch your tone young lady." Shelby practically growled.

"No! Aunt Sarah and I were having a good time. Yes we lost track of time, yes I made the mistake of having drink when I am not legal, but I met Coldplay tonight and had one of the best nights of my life, and YOU are ruining it." Rachel yelled.

"Oh am I?" Shelby laughed in anger.

"Yes you are!" Rachel yelled back.

"Well. It's about to get a whole lot worse young lady. You are grounded." Shelby yelled. "Go to you're room!" She said pointing towards the stairs.

Rachel paused for a moment. This was not how this argument was supposed to go.

Shelby's eyes burned into Rachel as the room fell silent.

"Aunt Sarah?" Rachel pleaded.

Sarah froze. Don't drag me into this. She thought to herself. She knew not to say anything to Shelby in this moment. She had been pushed too far.

"Aunt Sarah is not your Mother. I am. And I said go to your room. Now." Shelby said sternly.

"I wish she was!" Rachel yelled spinning on her heels and storming towards the stairs. "I hate you!" She yelled as she stormed towards her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sarah jumped at the loud bang. She was a bit surprised at the outburst. She hadn't seen that side of her niece just yet.

Sarah looked over at Shelby who was holding the bridge of her nose taking a deep breath.

"Shelby- I.." Sarah began.

"Don't." Shelby said. "Just don't." She said storming off herself into the back deck of the house for some well needed air.

Great. Just great. Sarah thought to herself with a sigh.

 *****Glee*****

 **Uh-Oh. Well. That didn't turn out very well. Thoughts? Poor Haley. Hopefully her and Rachel will be able to patch things up. It was good that Shelby was able to be there for her with the rest of the glee club.**

 **Shelby and Rachel are going to have to talk this one out as well. Obviously Shelby lost her cool and needed a few minutes to cool off, but Rachel (being her mothers daughter) couldn't leave it alone. Poor Sarah. She's stuck in the middle. I think she had the best intentions at heart. Was Shelby too hard on her? What do you think? Solutions for all problems above for storyline ideas are welcome!**

 **Please review! I'll update soon!**


	33. Chapter 33: You are More Than Enough

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I'm sorry for the time in between updates lately. I've been busy! I hope you enjoy the next update to the story! As always ideas, or suggestions always welcome in the review section! Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews. I truly love reading them after an update!**

 **This chapter picks up right where the last left off! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 33: You are More Than Enough**

Sarah stood in the front hallway in the entrance of her Sister's home.

She wasn't sure what to do. Shelby had walked into the back yard almost 10 minutes ago, while her niece had fled to her bedroom moments before.

She wanted desperately to go and talk things out with her sister. With their track record, time and space wasn't always the most effective way of solving anything.

She let out a sigh not sure of what to do. 'Maybe I should just head home.' Sarah thought to herself turning around, before she heard Rachel rummaging around in her bedroom and became curious.

Sarah walked up the stairs and knocked on her nieces previously slammed door.

"I am not interested in talking to you right now Mother." Rachel snapped from the opposite side, assuming it was Shelby. After an argument she would always take some time for both of them to cool off, and then come up to talk it out.

"Rach, it's Sarah. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh." Rachel said opening her bedroom door.

Rachel's tear stained cheeks, and running mascara caused Sarah to frown slightly. Rachel turned back around and continued what she was doing as Sarah stepped into the room.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she watched Rachel fill her suitcase.

"I'm leaving." Rachel said wiping a tear away and folding another skirt.

"Rachel..." Sarah sighed. Running away. Great. She thought to herself. This was defiantly a younger version of Shelby. She had attempted to run away numerous times throughout their childhood, when things weren't going her way. Obviously Shelby had to go for the dramatic. Just like Rachel.

"What?" She snapped. "It's not like she cares! Apparently I'm a disappointment to her anyways." Rachel said angrily placing another folded skirt into her suitcase.

"Rachel, she didn't mean it that way, and you know it." Sarah attempted to explain.

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled, moving towards her desk to pack a few more items.

"Rachel. Where will you go?" Sarah asked.

"With you." Rachel turned back and answered almost obviously.

"Rachel, you can't come and live with me." Sarah said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked continuing to pack. "We would have so much fun together, you know? Marching to the beat of our own drum? We can go on more adventures." Rachel asked not taking no for an answer as she continued to pack.

"Rach, it's a bit more complicated than that." Sarah said. "You live here, with your mom." She explained.

"Not anymore." Rachel said with determination. "She's always trying to put me in a box! What ever happened to self-expression, and living an adventurous life. Everything has to be her way. I want some things to be my way. Our way. I like the way we do things." Rachel explained.

"If you left, how do you think your mom would feel?" Sarah asked.

"She would be angry. But I don't care!" Rachel said. "You know she can be such a bit-" Rachel began but Sarah quickly cut in.

"Rachel Barbra. Do not finish that sentence." Sarah said sternly catching Rachel a bit off guard. She had never been reprimanded from her Aunt. This was a side of Sarah she wasn't used to.

"I don't care how angry you are, or how unfair you feel any of this is, you will not disrespect your mother that way. Is that understood?" Sarah said firmly even surprising herself. Sounding very much like her mother in this moment. Lord knows how many times she had received that line growing up.

Rachel nodded, still caught off guard.

"I'm an adult. I'm tired of being treated like a child." Rachel said sitting on her bed with her Aunt.

"Right... So, storming upstairs and yelling that you hate your Mom is being an adult?" Sarah asked.

"Well, no." Rachel said. "But I was- I am angry." She rationalized.

"I know you are." Sarah said. "But if every adult chose to storm away and yell hateful things towards others, we wouldn't get very far. Now would we?" Sarah asked.

"Well, no. But-" Rachel began. "Why are you lecturing me?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not." Sarah said. Shuddering at the thought. Sarah Corcoran lecturing someone. Who thought there would be a day? "I'm merely talking things out with you, and trying to get you to realize that running away is not the best option." Sarah explained.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Because running away from your problems, only causes bigger problems." Sarah said. "You're better than that." She explained.

Rachel sat silently for a moment.

"The way I see it, is you have two options. One. You can run away. Finish packing this suitcase, and don't look back. You can leave all of your problems behind and go on living this adult life, you are chasing In the process break your mother's heart, if I may add. Or two, you can unpack that suitcase, face your problems and come up with a solution. In the process being an adult." Sarah said. "The choice is yours." She said with a shoulder shrug.

"Run away from your problems. Like a child." Sarah said holding up her left hand.

"Or face them. Like an adult." She said holding up her right hand and weighing the two options as if they were on a scale.

Rachel thought for a moment.

"I can help you finish packing. Look, I'm sure you won't want to leave this behind." Sarah said beginning to peel back a Wicked poster from her wall.

"Wait." Rachel said.

Sarah stopped and sat back down. Thank god. She thought to herself. She wouldn't have known what to say next if she really did continue packing.

"Fine." Rachel said admitting defeat.

"Fine-What?" Sarah asked.

"I'll face them." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh good. That's what I thought you meant." Sarah smiled.

"I don't think I've ever seen my

Mom that upset." Rachel sighed. "I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life." She said with an eye roll.

"Doubtful." Sarah said. "I would say 65 at most." She smirked causing Rachel to let out a small smile despite her current stance on the issues.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said. "Now you and mom are fighting again, and it's all my fault." She admitted.

"Ah. Don't worry about us." Sarah said. "We will work it out. That's what sisters do." She explained.

"Well, I'm sorry anyways. And for earlier- I didn't mean to put you in a tough position." Rachel explained.

"You lied to me Rach. First about clearing things with your mom, and then going and drinking like that, knowing you had to be home for a certain time for that performance. That wasn't okay Rach, and I don't appreciate being lied to." Sarah explained.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said looking off to the side. She hated feeling like she had disappointed her aunt. "You don't have to spend time with me anymore if you don't want to." She said.

"Rachel!" Sarah scolded lightly. "Of course I want to spend time with you." She explained. "You made some mistakes. That doesn't mean that I'm going to disown you." Sarah laughed. "You're still my niece, who I love very much." Sarah added. "You're just my niece who is too stubborn and strong willed for her own good." She laughed.

Rachel smiled.

"I guess I should unpack." She said.

"I guess you should." Sarah said. "I'll help." She added standing up from the bed.

"Thank goodness." Sarah said handing Rachel some items from the suitcase. "I thought for a minute there we were going to have a code R.A.D." Sarah laughed.

"R.A.D?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Run Away Diva." Sarah said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're Nana came up with that one. We used to call out the code every-time your mom would attempt to run away." Sarah chuckled.

"Really? My mom tried to run-away?" Rachel asked.

"Child, the stories I could tell you." Sarah laughed.

"Please?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, just one." Sarah said. "Your Mom must have been around 12 at the time..." Sarah began.

 ******Glee******

Sarah had stayed with Rachel chatting for about an hour before deciding it was time to head back home.

She had said her goodbyes to Rachel and headed out of her room to find Shelby sitting on the stairs. It slightly surprised Sarah as she closed Rachel's bedroom door.

It was silent for a moment. Sarah was trying to judge if it was safe to walk by, and reach the other side in one piece, or the window would be a better option.

"Only you could make it possible to be so infuriatingly angry and ready to banish you from taking my daughter anywhere again, to being grateful that you are my daughters aunt and my sister." Shelby said not turning back to look at her sister.

Sarah thought for a moment. The Shelby sarcasm radar had to be read before approaching. Sarah thought.

"Well, you know what they say. I'm an original." Sarah joked. Testing the waters.

"That you are.." Shelby said shaking her head.

Sarah sat down on the stairs next to her sister.

"Shelby, listen. I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"I know you are." Shelby said with a nod. "I heard what you said in there." She said.

"How long have you been listening?" Sarah asked.

"About as long as almost having a code R.A.D." Shelby laughed. "What did she pack?" Shelby asked.

"Clothes, her gold stars, a few pictures, and of course her printed Tony Award Template." Sarah said. "Because obviously she wouldn't have been able to make it without that.

"She took the Tony, huh?" Shelby said. "Impressive." She said.

"Compared to what you used to pack, I would give her a 9.8." Sarah laughed.

"Great." Shelby said with sarcasm.

Silence fell over the two women for a moment.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool down there on you." Shelby admitted. "I know that you would never do anything to put Rachel in serious danger." Shelby said.

"What do you mean? I'm good-time Aunt Sarah?" Sarah laughed referring to the previous dig at her. "Underage drinking today, blue hair tomorrow." She joked.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Shelby. This is on me. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Rachel was with me, and regardless of what she told me, I should have cleared it with you. I also should have never left her alone backstage. That's how she got into the drinking." Sarah explained.

"It's okay. You're new to this." Shelby said. "It took me some getting used to as well." She admitted.

"It's just so hard to do this on my own." Shelby explained. "I need all the help I can get. You can't undermine me like that in an argument in front of her." Shelby explained. "That's really why I got so worked up." Shelby explained.

Sarah nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm making all of these mistakes, and every decision that I make is going to define her future, and shape who she is. It's a lot of responsibility." Shelby explained.

Sarah nodded.

"And then I think about her fathers." Shelby said feeling her eyes fill with tears. "And I think, how would they handle this? How would they parent her? Am I too hard on her? Do I ask enough questions? Am I involved in her life enough? Does she know she can come to me with anything? Do I push her too much? Do I not push her enough? What would they do?" Shelby said.

Sarah nodded.

"I feel like I am constantly comparing myself to the two people who raised her so well

for the past 15 years, and what if I'm not doing a good enough job." Shelby said wiping away some of her tears.

Sarah held Shelby's hand as she responded. "Shelby. That girl adores you." She began.

"Really? Because a few hours ago I was ruining her life, and she hated me." Shelby said with sarcasm.

"Shelby. I'm serious. She loves you more than anything in the world. She would be lost without you." Sarah said.

Shelby listened.

"You are a wonderful parent, and tonight was nothing short of that." She said. "Think about Mom. She would have done and said he same things." She said.

"I know. Sometimes I just doubt myself. It's just hard to make all of these decisions on my own, and raise her into a responsible adult." Shelby said leaning her head on her sisters shoulder.

"It's not always fun to be the 'bad guy' and lately that's how I've been feeling." Shelby admitted. "It's not like I enjoy dropping the hammer." She said quietly. "But Rachel is the kind of child that needs structure. Otherwise she can get carried away with her diva like personality." She explained.

"It sounds like someone else I know." Sarah laughed.

Shelby glared in her direction.

"Shelby, I can take some of the blame on that one." Sarah admitted. "I guess I was just wanting to get to know Rachel, and we began to have so much fun together. I didn't mean to put you in that position." Sarah apologized. "I should have been the adult in this situation, and I wasn't." She admitted.

Shelby nodded.

"I need your help Sarah. That girl is 16 going on 30." Shelby sighed. "I need you to be the adult. I know sometimes it's not as fun, and she may be upset with you, or claim that you are 'ruining her life' or that she 'hates you' but what she really hates is not having things go her way." Shelby explained.

"I hear you." Sarah nodded. "I'm here. As the adult from now on." She added.

"I'm not asking you to mother her. That's why I'm here. You two can still go out and have all of the fun you want. All I ask is for a little heads up next time, and for you to step up when I'm not around and set some limits when needed." Shelby explained.

"I can do that." Sarah said.

"Okay." Shelby smiled.

 ******Glee******

It was around 9:00am when Rachel had finally awoken. She was surprised to have slept that long. Normally she was up earlier and had already completed her morning routine by now. Clearly the events of the evening before had taken a lot out of her.

Rachel yawned and stretched and make her way into her bathroom.

Shortly after she headed downstairs into the kitchen to find something for breakfast. As she turned the corner, she was met by the eyes of her mother, drinking her morning coffee and sitting on a chair in the living room.

Rachel froze for a moment. She hadn't spoken to her mom since the outburst the night before. Normally they didn't go that long before talking it out. Shelby usually allowed about an hour for both of them to calm down, and then they would talk it out.

"Good Morning." Shelby said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Um. Hi." Rachel said as she awkwardly stumbled into the kitchen feeling her mother's eyes burn a hole in the back of her head from the living room.

Rachel prepared some toast and juice and quickly headed for the stairs to eat up in her bedroom. She desperately wanted to escape the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"Nice try." Shelby said sternly as she watched Rachel attempt to scurry away avoiding her.

Rachel stopped but only for a moment.

"I would rather eat in my room." Rachel said, not turning back around.

"Freeze." Shelby said sternly. "You may eat at the table. Like every other morning. Then we are going to have a talk." She said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass on that." Rachel said quickly continuing to walk up the stairs.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she watched her daughter continue to walk up the stairs and stood from her chair.

Shelby walked upstairs and into Rachel's bedroom without knocking.

"Mom! What if I was changing? Privacy please." Rachel huffed.

"Privacy is a privilege in this house." Shelby said sternly. "Downstairs." She said simply.

"No." Rachel said quietly. "I want to stay here." She said.

"I don't recall asking." Shelby quipped quickly.

"You never do." Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Shelby said.

"Nothing." Rachel mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Downstairs. Now. I will not ask again." Shelby said sternly. "I don't know where this new attitude is coming from but you had better turn it around." Shelby warned. "You cannot avoid your problems. We are having this discussion, and you hiding away in your room isn't going to solve anything." She said.

"Fine." Rachel said storming out of her room and into the living room.

Shelby looked up to Rachel's ceiling for a moment or two taking some deep breaths before also heading downstairs.

"Give me strength." Shelby said under her breath before heading downstairs.

 ******Glee******

After about an hour of silence in the living room. Shelby's patients was wearing thin.

"Rachel. I have no problem sitting in this silence." Shelby lied. It was killing her.

"Okay." Rachel shrugged looking down at her nails with a sudden fixation on her cuticles.

Damn it. Of course reverse psychology was beyond Rachel. Shelby thought.

"We are going to talk about this." Shelby said.

"Clearly you don't care much about talking about it, since you didn't last night." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel. Mumble one more time. So help me." Shelby snapped. If there was one thing that got under Shelby Corcoran's skin, it was mumbling. It had to be one of her biggest pet peeves. Not just from Rachel, but anyone in general.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I was giving us both time to cool off." Shelby defended. "I came up to talk with you last night, until I noticed you talking with Aunt Sarah and felt that our talk could wait until the morning. We both needed some space." Shelby said.

"You never wait." Rachel said with some hurt in her tone of voice.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that I didn't want to talk with you." Shelby said in a softer tone, now realizing where all of this attitude was coming from.

"Well you did." Rachel said looking off to the side.

"I knew that we were both to upset to talk about anything last night." Shelby said. "I wanted to give you your space, and take some time to calm down myself." She said.

"Can you just ground me and get this over with?" Rachel sighed.

"No." Shelby said. "We will get to the consequences of your actions later. Right now we are going to have a talk." Shelby said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said with a hint of attitude.

"On the contrary, I believe there is." Shelby said sternly.

"Well I have nothing to say." Rachel said standing strong in her decision. For the moment at least.

"Watch your tone please." Shelby said.

Rachel sank down further into the couch, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you need to take some time in your bedroom, to think about your actions last night." Shelby said not playing this game with her stubborn daughter.

"I already did, last night." Rachel mumbled.

"Well, clearly you didn't think hard enough." Shelby quipped. "Go to your bedroom. When you are ready to talk. You let me know." Shelby said giving up on this conversation for now, and standing up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't need a time-out." Rachel practically laughed at the ridiculousness of the request. She was 16 for heaven sakes. She thought to herself.

"Clearly you do." Shelby said not missing a beat. "Right now you aren't acting your age." Shelby said.

"This is absurd." Rachel defended.

"Go." Shelby said simply.

"No." Rachel responded. "I'm not five years old." She said.

"Really?" Shelby asked with sarcasm. "Judging by your behaviour, I would say otherwise." She said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Now. Rachel." Shelby said no longer interested in playing games.

Rachel didn't move.

Shelby glared in her direction with a raised eyebrow, that said 'try me'.

Shelby took a step forward. But Rachel spoke up.

"Fine, I'll talk." Rachel said giving in.

"No. It's too late." Shelby said. "Go. When you are ready to have an adult conversation about last night, we can try again." Shelby explained.

"Are you serious!" Rachel yelled. "Ugh! You are so infuriating!" She said stomping her foot.

Getting no reaction from Shelby. If there was one thing she had learned in her short 8 months as her mother, it was not to give into her fits. It got them nowhere.

"Go." Shelby said sternly.

"You're treating me like I'm five!" Rachel yelled. "I said I'm ready to talk!" She said.

"Rachel, you are not talking, you are yelling. You know that this conversation is not going to go anywhere if you are too worked up. Just take some time to cool off. We will try again later." Shelby said calmly.

Rachel simply glared in her mothers direction. She was past the point of letting her gaurd down. This had now turned into a stand off in her mind. One that she wasn't interested in giving up, just yet.

Shelby had enough. She took a deep breath and walked towards her daughter holding her by her arm and walking upstairs.

"Let me go!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby continued to walk, with Rachel in hand, seemingly unfazed by her sixteen year old's tantrum.

"Mom!" Rachel said attempting to wiggle free. "I'll go, just let me go!" Rachel yelled.

They reached Rachel's bedroom and Shelby released her arm, at the same time sending a quick stinging swat to her daughter's backside.

"Ow!" Rachel yelped reaching her hand back to rub the sting out. She wasn't expecting that. But it certainly got her attention. Silence quickly fell over the room.

"That's enough Rachel." Shelby said sternly. "You may come downstairs in a couple of hours, and we will try having a talk again." Shelby said simply leaving the room.

Rachel stood in the same place for a moment or two, before deciding to lay in her bed. She got under the covers and sighed looking up at her ceiling.

Truthfully Rachel couldn't even understand what had caused her to get so worked up. She was hurt that her Mom had waited so long to talk to her, she had spent most of the night staring at her bedroom door waiting for her to walk in, so that they could talk this whole thing out. At the same time, she was feeling an enormous amount of guilt over letting Haley down, as well as causing a feud between her Mom and Sarah.

Rachel groaned and lifted the blankets over her head, letting out a sigh. This sucked.

 ******Glee******

Downstairs, Shelby had poured herself another cup of coffee.

She had curled up on the couch and had begun rubbing her temples from a tension headache.

She decided to try to get her mind off of the current situation and pulled out a magazine from under the coffee table in the living room.

She flipped through the pages, aimlessly reading some celebrity gossip.

 ******Glee******

Rachel has woken up a few hours later in her bedroom. She had clearly worn herself out that morning.

She got up and opened her bedroom door walking out into the hallway. She headed downstairs and was surprised not to have found her Mom in the living room. Usually she had spent Saturday afternoons catching up on some of her TV series and sending emails.

Rachel heard her mother's keyboard clicking from her office and headed in that direction.

Rachel leaned up against the doorway and watched as her mother worked at her desk.

Shelby was so absorbed in sending emails that she hadn't noticed Rachel standing in the doorway.

Rachel cleared her throat slightly. Getting Shelby's attention.

"Oh. Rachel." Shelby said. "I didn't see you there." She said closing her MacBook screen.

"What are you working on?" Rachel asked walking into the office and sitting on one of the decorative chairs beside the wall.

"Oh, just sending some emails regarding Nationals. You know, final planning and logistics." Shelby said.

"Oh." Rachel nodded.

"How was your nap?" Shelby asked with a slight grin.

"It was good." Rachel nodded. "How did you know I slept?" She asked.

"I came up to check on you, and you were sound asleep under the covers." Shelby said. "You looked too adorable to wake." She admitted with a pout.

"You should have woken me. I slept for over two hours." Rachel chuckled.

"Are you kidding? And disturb a well needed nap? I wasn't about to wake a cranky teenager." Shelby said with a smirk referring to their heated morning discussion a few hours earlier.

Rachel looked off to the side and avoided eye contact.

Shelby sighed.

"How about we have a talk, now?" Shelby asked standing from her desk.

Rachel nodded and followed her mom into the living-room.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Rachel said quietly. Truthfully she was rather embarrassed of her child-like tantrum that morning.

"I appreciate that." Shelby nodded.

"I don't know what was wrong. I was just so worked up." Rachel said.

"You were upset." Shelby said. "It happens to the best of us." Shelby reassured as she saw the disappointment written all over her daughters face. "You just needed to take someone to cool off, which you did, you've apologized and now it's behind us." Shelby said lifting her daughter chin to face her gently.

"You are forgiven." Shelby said in a soft tone.

Rachel nodded and smiled slightly.

"Now, about last night..."Shelby began.

Shelby lecture felt as though it went on for hours, though truthfully it only lasted about 20 minutes. Rachel was for the most part open to the discussion and talking through the consequences of her actions. She accepted that she had made some mistakes, and was ready to try to make up for them.

"Do you think Haley will forgive me?" Rachel asked.

"I can't answer that Baby." Shelby said softly. "But I'm sure if you two talk it out, and you are able to make it up to her in some way, than I'm sure she will be willing to try." Shelby explained.

"I feel terrible." Rachel said with a sigh. "Do you think we can go see her today? I want to apologize. In person." Rachel asked.

"Not today." Shelby said. "But maybe we can next weekend." She added.

Rachel nodded. She knew that she was grounded and the likelihood of her mom letting her off to go see Haley, was slim to none.

"I'm going to need your phone, and laptop." Shelby said.

"How long?" Rachel asked.

"Two weeks." Shelby said. "One week for not letting me know where you were, lying to your Aunt Sarah and drinking. And another for your attitude and storm off last night when you returned home." Shelby explained. "I was going to add on another week for your behaviour this morning, but I feel that you have learned your lesson and took the time you needed to adjust your attitude." She said.

Judging by their experience this morning. Shelby assumed that this conversation was surely not to go smoothly. Shelby was rather impressed with Rachel's change in behaviour. Therefore felt that it wasn't necessary to add the extra week.

Rachel nodded. Normally she would have protested such a long grounding. But she understood the reasons.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm?" Shelby responded.

"I want to talk to you about something, but you have to promise me something." Rachel said.

"Okay, and what is that?" Rachel said.

"My grounding and consequences stand." Rachel said. "You can't add on anything based on the following information." Rachel said confidently.

This should be good. Shelby thought. Trying to hide her smirk.

"I make no promises on that one." Shelby said sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well, never mind then." Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel... What did you do?" Shelby asked with a sigh. This girl was going to be the end of her. She could feel her roots turning grey.

"Nothing." Rachel said.

"Well why would I add onto your grounding then?" Shelby questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes you do strange things?" Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel." Shelby said a bit more sternly.

"Okay, fine." Rachel said giving in. "I... Overheard" Rachel said trying to find the right word for it. "Yours and Aunt Sarah's conversation last night." She said quickly.

"Rachel..." Shelby warned with a raised eyebrow. "How many times have I warned you about eves dropping?" She asked with annoyance.

"But I wasn't eavesdropping." Rachel defended. "I just overheard." She stated.

"In other words you were eves dropping." Shelby laughed.

"Hey. You said it, not me." Rachel defended.

"Have you ever considered law school?" Shelby asked with sarcasm.

"Huh?" Rachel said.

"Nevermind." Shelby laughed.

"Anyways. I... Overheard." Rachel said as Shelby rolled her eyes. "You saying that you were afraid that you weren't a good enough parent." Rachel said.

Shelby nodded remembering her heartfelt conversation with her sister the night before on the stairs.

"I just wanted to say that you are." Rachel said. "And you are enough." She added. Referring to all of the questions Shelby had told Sarah that she asks herself. "In fact you are more than enough." She said.

"Well, thank you Rachel. I appreciate that." Shelby said.

"I know I don't always make it easy for you." Rachel admitted honestly.

"That's not your job my love." Shelby said wrapping her arm around her daughter as she leaned on her chest as they sat on the couch.

"It's your job to worry about being a kid." Shelby said playing with Rachel's hair as they spoke. "Being a teenager is tough. You have all of these physical and hormonal changes happening. Sometimes your judgement isn't the strongest, but that's okay." Shelby said. "Because you have all of the time in the world to make the most-adult decisions. You only have a small window to just be a kid. And make mistakes." Shelby explained.

Rachel listened as her mom spoke, feeling her chest rise and fall, and the faint sound of her heartbeat.

"And that's just the regular teenagers." Shelby smirked. "Not the exceptional ones." She said tapping her daughter's nose, causing her to giggle.

"You and me, we've been through a lot Rach." Shelby spoke softly. "You've had to adjust from living with your fathers your entire life, to lliving with your mother for the first time." Shelby explained. "You have had to deal with all of the stages of grief, and completely adjust to a new life. That's a lot for anyone, let alone a teenager." Shelby said. "And to he honest, other than a few speed bumps. You have done so flawlessly." She praised.

"Well you have had to adjust your entire life as well, I mean. You were never a parent until I moved in with you. You had never been a mom. But you also adjusted so quickly." Rachel said still leaning on her mom's chest. "I mean. I don't think there are any parenting books on how to raise your teenager for the first time." Rachel added.

"You know. I went. But they were all sold out." Shelby laughed.

Rachel smiled.

"I think if my Dad's were here. They would be really proud of you." Rachel said.

"You do?" Shelby asked feeling a lump in her throat grow with emotion.

"Yes. I mean, you only started being a Mom eight months ago. And you are so good at it." Rachel said truthfully. "You always know what to say. Even when I'm being a bit of a Diva." Rachel laughed.

Shelby chuckled.

"It's true." Rachel laughed. "You cook the best vegan dinners. You know my schedule like the back of your hand, and I never have to worry about being late for anything. You coach my high school Glee Club to perfection, you are always right there to lift me up when I fall." Rachel smiled.

Shelby smiled.

"And you always give the best advice. Even when I don't want to hear it." Rachel said.

Shelby listened with tears quickly welling in her eyes. Rachel couldn't see as she was leaning on her mother.

"I always know that no matter what you will always be here for me. No matter how many times I tell that I hate you, or how much attitude I give you. You're always there. " Rachel said.

"To me, that sounds like one of the best moms a girl could ask for." Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel." Shelby said wiping a tear away with her other hand.

"I know my fathers would be really happy that I am with you." Rachel added.

Shelby smiled.

"Plus, my Dad's were major push overs." Rachel laughed. "So I think they would be impressed." She admitted.

"They were hmm?" Shelby laughed. "How so?" She asked.

"Well, I could pretty much get them to do whatever I wanted with the Rachel Face." She explained.

"The Rachel Face huh?" Shelby smirked.

"Yeah." Rachel said sitting up slightly to model the face that stole her fathers hearts so many times in the past.

"Ah. That face." Shelby laughed.

Rachel leaned back in.

"That was the face that won me 6 more try's at ring toss at the carnival, two kittens, advanced vocal and dance lessons, and out of pretty much every consequence they attempted to enforce." Rachel laughed remembering all of the times she had used her big brown eyes and child-like pout to get out of anything with her Dad's. Suckers. She thought to herself.

"Good to know." Shelby laughed.

"Yeah, apparently you're immune." Rachel scoffed.

"Oh. I had my vaccination about 8-months ago." She laughed.

"Clearly." Rachel laughed. "But it did get me a kitten. Isn't that right Barbra?" Rachel said reaching over and petting the kitten who was sitting on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, that one I could resist." Shelby admitted rolling her eyes. Quickly realizing she had been played.

 ******Glee******

"Hey!" Quinn called out as she opened the front door to Shelby's home.

"Hey Quinn. We're just in here." Shelby called back.

Quinn hung her coat on one of the coat, hooks in the front hall and made her way into the living room.

She turned the corner and saw Rachel and Shelby snuggled up watching yet again Funny Girl.

"Jeez. Don't you two ever get sick of this movie?" Quinn asked.

"No." Shelby and Rachel answered in unison, causing them to laugh.

"You're just in time for the ending." Shelby said patting the spot next to her. "Then we will get going." Shelby said.

"Great." Quinn said with a fake smile sitting down reluctantly.

Quinn rolled her eyes as both recited the last line of the movie, several moments later.

"Okay." Shelby said unraveling herself from Rachel. "I just run to the washroom, and get my purse."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Rachel said sitting up slightly.

"I'm taking Quinn to her ultrasound appointment this afternoon." Shelby said.

"Can't her mom go with her?" Rachel said with slight annoyance.

"My mom had to work late." Quinn said. "She wanted to be there. We're going to see the sex today." Quinn said with a smile.

"What about Puck?" Rachel said hoping she could still in some way get her mother out of this so they could continue their afternoon together.

"Rachel." Shelby warned as she walked back into the room from the washroom. Rachel sighed and gave up on the argument.

"He's out-of-town." Quinn responded.

"Do you think it's a boy, or a girl?" Rachel said standing up from the couch with a smile. Now being supportive.

"I don't know. I've been googling all of these gender guessing things." Quinn said. "And most of them said it was a boy." She added.

"Boy." Rachel scoffed. "Boring. It has to be a girl." She said. "Do you hear me in there. You. Are. A. Girl." She said in a loud voice into Quinn's stomach.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it can choose." Quinn laughed.

"Oh. It will choose." Rachel said with determination.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Shelby said putting on her jacket.

"Yeah." Quinn said following Shelby.

"Can I come with you?" Rachel asked.

Only receiving a look from Shelby.

"Well! What am I supposed to do, here?" Rachel huffed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Shelby smirked.

"Mom! Please!" Rachel begged.

"Rachel. No. You are grounded." Shelby said.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime..." Quinn sighed.

"Hey. You. Shut it." Shelby said pointing her finger towards Quinn.

Rachel simply glared at Quinn.

"Go work on some music." Shelby said as a final point before opening the door.

"But! I want to see the baby's gender too! And Quinn needs all of the moral support she can get, right? I mean I am her best friend?" Rachel said quickly.

"No." Shelby said.

"What if she comes, but has to cook you dinner tonight?" Quinn said hoping to help her desperate friend.

"No." Shelby said not budging. Though the thought of not cooking dinner appeared quite appealing.

"And she doesn't need any help from you trying to get her out of this either." Shelby warned Quinn lightly.

"Mom." Rachel sighed. "Please?" She said with a hint of sadness.

Shelby looked at Rachel, and then to Quinn. Both of whom were now pulling 'The Rachel Face' Shelby looked back to Rachel and sighed.

"It better be a good dinner." Shelby said rolling her eyes.

Rachel squealed instantly breaking her sorrowful resolve and grabbing her coat as the three left the house moments later.

 ******Glee******

"Quinn Fabray?" The nurse called with a smile as she reached the waiting area.

Quinn stood up, along with Rachel and Shelby and followed the nurse into an ultrasound room.

"Dr. Brooks will be in momentarily." She smiled showing the three of them into the room.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled sitting up on the exam table, as Rachel and Shelby sat on the chairs against the wall.

Shelby tucked her purse under the chair and removed her jacket, placing it on the arm of the chair.

"I'm nervous." Quinn admitted.

Shelby was about to respond before Rachel jumped in.

"I would be too." Rachel said. "I mean, you are about to find out the gender of a human being, one that is literally living inside of you. There's only two options. Boy or girl, but wait? What if they find another baby? Like twins or something or triplets!" Rachel said with shock.

Quinn's eyes grew.

"Rachel!" Shelby hissed.

"What?" Rachel shrugged. "I saw it once on 'I didn't know I was pregnant', it could happen." She said.

Shelby rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, that's interesting but not exactly what Quinn needs to be hearing right now." Shelby said eyeing her abruptly unfiltered daughter.

Rachel shrugged.

"Quinn." Shelby said turning her attention to her and sitting up from her chair. "Everything is going to be just fine." She smiled warmly. "You've already had two ultrasounds, all showing one-" Shelby said darting her eyes towards Rachel. "Healthy baby." She finished looking back to Quinn.

"I know." Quinn said taking a deep breath. "It's just-" Quinn began but stopped.

Shelby smiled and quickly made her way over to Quinn and held her hand.

"Quinn. Look at me." Shelby said softly. "I am right here." She said. "You can do this." She said with encouragement.

"Today is exciting." She smiled. "Gender reveal day! That is of course if you cooperate with us." Shelby said wagging her finger to Quinn's belly.

Quinn smiled.

"It's just that Gender makes-" Quinn said but Shelby jumped in.

"Everything real." She said. "I know." She nodded.

In moments like this Quinn felt so in sync with Shelby. Having her around in these moments meant a lot to her. She had been through a teenage pregnancy, and was able to relate to many of Quinn's fears.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation as Dr. Brooks entered the room with a smile.

"Hello Quinn." She smiled taking a seat beside the ultrasound machine. "Shelby." She smiled greeting the older women who she had become familiar with through several of Quinn's doctor's appointments.

"This is-" Shelby said turning back to introduce Rachel, but she jumped in.

Introductions were important to Rachel. First impressions meant everything. She of course had no trouble speaking for herself.

"Hi. I'm Rachel." Rachel said reaching her hand out introducing herself. "Best friend of Quinn." She smiled proudly.

"Hello Rachel. Moral support?" She smiled.

"Of course." Rachel nodded.

"How are you doing Quinn?" The doctor asked opening her chart.

"I'm good." Quinn nodded. "I'm starting to feel a lot more movement, and kicks." She smiled.

"Good. Just what I like to hear." She smiled. "Appetite?" She asked.

"Good. Morning sickness has decreased. A lot." She said thankfully.

"Great." The doctor said writing it down on her chart.

"You've been taking the prenatal's regularly, yes?" She asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Perfect." The doctor said closing the chart. "Now, just as every other ultrasound were going to apply the gel, I'm going to take a look around and ensure that everything is moving along as expected, take a few photos, and as I do recall, we are going to try to get a sex today?" She asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Great. Let's get started." She said as Quinn laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt. Shelby stepped slightly off to the side as Rachel peeked her head upwards to see what was happening.

"This may be a little cold." Dr. Brooks said squirting the blue gel onto Quinn's stomach.

The doctor moved the monitor around Quinn's stomach for a moment.

"What's happening?" Rachel said standing up and looking over at the monitor with curiosity.

"I'm just trying to find- oh. There we go." Dr. Brooks said. "The heartbeat." She smiled.

"See?" She said pointing at the screen, showing Rachel.

"You can see a heartbeat?" Rachel asked. "Woah! Is that a hand!" Rachel gasped. "This is so interesting. You really have a baby inside you Quinn!" She said.

"Rachel." Shelby said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I really do." Quinn laughed.

"There's the face." Dr. Brooks said.

"You've gotten so much bigger." Quinn said towards her stomach.

"It looks just like you Quinn!" Rachel said. "Definitely Puck's nose." She added. "Look at the little hands!" Rachel gasped. "I can already picture a little microphone." She beamed.

"Okay, okay. Sit down." Shelby instructed.

"It's okay." Dr. Brooks said. "This is exciting." She added. "I don't mind answering any questions."

"Trust me. There are a million more where that came from. Don't get her going." Shelby said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Everything looks good Quinn." Dr. Brooks said. "I'm very happy with the progress. You have a perfectly healthy baby." She said.

Quinn looked over at the monitor as she saw her baby's face and hand leaning up against the check.

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the image. Shelby noticed Quinn's reaction and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Brooks smiled.

"Wait." Quinn said. "I'm not ready." She said with building emotion.

"Quinn. It's okay." Shelby said. "I'm right here with you." She said soothingly. "You've been looking forward to this for weeks." She added.

"We can wait for the next scan if you prefer, or we can always keep it a surprise?" She said.

"What!" Rachel gasped. "No way!" She said. She couldn't handle waiting that long.

Shelby turned and eyes Rachel. Who instantly sat back down.

"Quinn. It's up to you. But I think we both know you really want to know." Shelby said. "You are just feeling anxious. But is knowing the baby's gender going to change anything?" Shelby asked.

"Well, no." Quinn said.

Shelby shrugged.

Quinn thought for a moment.

"Okay. Let's do it." She said.

Dr. Brooks nodded and began to search for the gender, holding the monitor in different positions until she found the correct area.

"Quinn. Congratulations. You are having a baby girl." She smiled.

"A girl?" Quinn confirmed with tear filled eyes.

"That's right." She smiled.

"A girl!" Rachel said jumping from her chair. "Quinn! You're having a girl!" She said with excitement moving closer to her best friend.

Shelby wiped her own tear away as she continued to rub Quinn's shoulder in support.

"Hello, beautiful baby girl." Quinn said reaching towards the monitor and holding her hand against the baby's face.

"I'm going to have a daughter." She said as her tears spilled out.

"You are." Shelby said with a smile.

Dr. Brooks reached towards the monitor and printed out a few photos and handed them to Quinn.

She turned the monitor off and wiped Quinn's stomach free of the ultrasound gel with a towel.

Quinn put her shirt back in place.

"Congratulations Quinn." Dr. Brooks smiled. "I will schedule another appointment one month from today for a check in." She said. "Any changes, please contact me." She said in closing as she excused herself from the room.

"I'm having a girl." Quinn whispered looking at the ultrasound photo.

"We should do a gender reveal party!" Rachel gasped. "I'll plan everything! I see it all over Pinterest. I've always wanted to plan one! Please! Please!" Rachel begged.

"Rach, let Quinn catch her breath first, okay?" Shelby said.

"But she's not out of breath?" Rachel questioned with furrowed eyebrow.

"It's an expression." Shelby sighed.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"But we're waisting time! We could be planning! Wait! What if we do a show! You know with the Glee Club. We could reveal the gender through song! It could be a production! We could-" Rachel quickly brainstormed before Shelby spoke up once again.

"Rachel." She warned. "Slow down." She said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Why does everyone always say that to me." Rachel sighed. "Life is too short to slow down." She added.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked looking past her mother and noticing Quinn looking off into the distance with a blank stare.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Quinn said quietly.

"Rachel, why don't you go wait in the car." Shelby said handing her the keys from her purse.

"Wh-" Rachel began. But received a stern look from her mom that said "don't argue with me" and she took the keys and left the room.

Shelby took the stool from beside the ultrasound machine and slid it over to beside Quinn, who was still sitting on the examination table.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Quinn?" Shelby asked in a soft tone.

"I don't know." Quinn said quietly.

"I think you do." Shelby said softly. "You just don't want to say it out loud." She said.

Quinn's tear filled eyes met Shelby's.

"I'm so scared." Quinn whispered as her tears fell quietly.

"Oh Honey." Shelby said gently holding her hands. "It's going to be okay." She soothed.

"No. It's not." Quinn said. "I'm not ready." She cried quietly. "I can't do this." She said.

"Quinn.." Shelby soothed reaching up and wiping her tears away. "Yes, you can." She reassured.

"No." Quinn cried. "Shelby. I can't raise this baby." Quinn said.

Shelby stayed quiet for a moment and looked into Quinn's tear filled eyes.

"Quinn. This isn't a decision anyone can make for you. I know that is not what you want to hear right now. But you have to be the one to make the decision on this." Shelby said sympathetically.

"I want her." Quinn said. "But than I think about what I have to give her. And it's not enough." Quinn said wiping her tears away. "What if I'm not enough for her?" Quinn questioned.

"Honey, what if you are?" Shelby asked.

"But what if I'm not?" Quinn said. "I have no job. No money, and no idea what I am doing." She said. "What if she looks at me one day, and wishes that I did give her up. Because she could have had a better life." Quinn said.

"But if I do than what if one day she shows up on my doorstep and asks me why she wasn't good enough for me?" Quinn said. "Why I just gave her away?" Quinn said.

"Did Rachel ask me those questions?" Shelby asked.

"Oh. Shelby. I'm sorry, I didn't-" Quinn said quickly, afraid that she may have overstepped, as she did give Rachel up for adoption.

"No, no. Quinn. Don't be sorry. You said nothing wrong." Shelby quickly clarified. "Did she?" Shelby asked again.

"No. She didn't." Quinn said.

"Why?" Shelby asked.

"Because her Father's raised her, and gave her a wonderful life. They loved her, and gave her everything that she needed." Quinn said, thinking back to many conversations she and Rachel had in the past on this topic.

"Exactly." Shelby nodded.

"I feel like if I give her away I'm just being selfish." Quinn said wiping another tear away.

"On the contrary, it is quite self-less." Shelby said. "You are putting her needs, before your own. You are being a Mother." She said softly.

"I thought I had made my decision. I was keeping her." Quinn admitted. "But now, I just... Feel guilty." She said.

"Sleep on it." Shelby said. "Consider your options. Talk with Puck." She said. "You know deep down what the best decision is, for you. Whatever decision that is, it is okay." She added. "You have so many people who love you Quinn. We are all here to support you, no matter what your decision." She said.

"I don't feel like I know anything." Quinn admitted.

"You know more than you give yourself credit for." She smiled moving a piece of Quinn's hair from her face. "Let's get out of here." She smiled

Quinn nodded and walked out of the doctor's office with Shelby.

Rachel was waiting in the parking lot when she saw her Mom and Quinn walk out of the office doors. She quickly made her way over to her best friend.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean upset you, or freak you out." Rachel said. "I got a little too excited." She admitted.

"You didn't." Quinn said. "It wasn't you, it was just… Everything." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"Well. I am always here if you need to talk. About anything." Rachel said.

"I know." Quinn smiled.

"How about we get out minds off of everything and go get something to eat? Hmm?" Shelby asked.

Both nodded and headed towards the car.

 ******Glee******

 **What did you all think of the Chapter? Any ideas on what Quinn should do? I can't wait to hear your ideas! I would also love some suggestions for future chapters of any storylines you would like to see! Thanks guys!**

 **It's good that Sarah also turned things around with Shelby! Their talk on the stairs was emotional to write! What did you guys think?**

 **I'll update soon!**


	34. Chapter 34: Trauma

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Thank you so much for all of your incredible reviews on last weeks update! It inspired this update! I would like to give a shout out to one in particular from a guest user: Kristy, as you are a guest, I wasn't able to respond, but you had some great ideas that I incorporated into this chapter! I would love for the guest users to make an account so I am able to interact with you when you leave reviews!**

 **Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is one of the more emotional chapters of the story. I really enjoy the depth of this chapter, as I was reading it over in editing, I would say it is one of my favorites, so far. You get to see a more vulnerable side of both Shelby/Rachel. As many of you are asking for more one on one Shelby/Rachel moments, I wanted to be able to incorporate that!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 34: Trauma

"Good morning!" Shelby smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find Rachel finishing her breakfast.

"You're up early." She smiled opening the fridge, looking for the cream for her coffee.

"I'm always up early," Rachel said with pride. "You know what they say. The early actress-" Rachel began but Shelby jumped in.

"Catches the Tony. I know. You've said it a million times." Shelby laughed.

"Well. It's true. You know you have to actually be awake to get the call-back. I'm merely training myself early." Rachel stated.

"Even on a Saturday?" Shelby laughed.

Rachel nodded.

"New York never sleeps, Mom. Come on. You of all people should know that." She said.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Shelby asked.

"I'm going to meet Finn at the mall. We're shopping for Jr. Prom. He needs to be fitted for a tux." Rachel said.

"Ah... Jr. Prom.." Shelby reminisced. "I remember those days." She smiled.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Doesn't your memory go with age?" Rachel smirked.

"I am not that old." Shelby scoffed.

"Okay..." Rachel laughed.

"Rachel!" She said with offense.

"Okay, fine," Rachel admitted. "You're not 'that' old." She said with a smirk.

Shelby simply glared in her daughter's direction.

"Have you thought about your dress yet?" Shelby asked letting the age insults slide. For now.

"Yes. I have it all pinned." She said with pride.

"Pinned?" Shelby asked as Rachel handed her phone to her.

"Oh." Shelby said as she scrolled through her Pinterest board labeled 'Jr. Prom.'

"Very nice. I like the royal blue." Shelby said looking through the several photos of similar dresses on the board.

"Thanks. Aren't I so Kate Middleton in this dress." Rachel said pointing to her screen.

"Very." Shelby laughed.

"Will you be looking at dresses today with Finn?" Shelby asked handing her phone back to her.

"No. Just his tux, and shoes." Rachel said.

"Oh. Well, do you want to go out tomorrow to look at dresses?" Shelby asked. "It will be fun. We can make a day of it." She smiled.

"Oh. Well, I was going to go with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany on Friday after Glee." Rachel said.

"Oh. Okay." Shelby said trying her best not to sound disappointed. She had officially reached the 'not cool enough stage' It had to arrive at some time.

"But, I mean. We could go look at corsages together?" Rachel offered.

"It's okay Honey. Go with your friends. I get it." She smiled. She remembered the trips to the mall she took with her friends at Rachel's age.

Rachel smiled and stood up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Oh. Before you go. I got an email from Dr. Robins office. He will be of the office next week so I had to reschedule your appointment to Monday morning. You will have to miss 1st and 2nd period. I will take you from school." Shelby said.

"Ugh." Rachel groaned. "Do I have to. Why can't we just move it to the week after?" She asked.

"Rach, come on." Shelby encouraged. "You've been doing so well." She said.

"Mom. I don't need therapy. I'm fine." Rachel defended.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shelby said. "But you and I both know that you always feel a little better after talking a few things out." Shelby said.

"I don't like Dr. Robins. Can we request a new therapist?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, that is the third one in the past three months." Shelby said. "You have to give him a try." She said. "Changing doctors won't make going any easier, if anything it makes it more difficult because you have to keep starting over." She said.

"I don't mind starting over." Rachel said in defense.

"Rachel." Shelby warned.

"Mom. I hate it." Rachel admitted. "He always try's to shrink me. It's always 'Rachel, how do you feel about that?' Like why do I have to feel something about everything? Can't I just be... You know... Normal. Like everyone else." She sighed.

"Hmm. I see." Shelby said. "And how do you feel about that?" She smirked.

"Not funny." Rachel said throwing a tea towel in her mother's direction which she caught.

The two laughed.

"Rach, I've noticed a common theme with these therapists." She said on a more serious note.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I've noticed that whenever they bring up a topic or dig into something that makes you feel vulnerable, you ask to change therapists." Shelby pointed out softly.

"Is that so." Rachel said. "Well, I have to disagree." She shrugged. "I just don't feel like they understand me." She defended.

"You seemed to be okay with Dr. Goldstein." Shelby pointed out. "You even looked forward to the sessions." Shelby said.

"Honeymoon phase." Rachel shrugged. "I wouldn't read to much into it Mom, really. I'm fine." She defended.

"But when I met with her, she told me that the session that you were set to talk about Andrew. You closed off." Shelby said. "The same day you asked me to change therapists." She said softly trying to get somewhere with Rachel.

Rachel looked off to the side, simply proving Shelby's point.

Shelby had met with Dr. Robins last week regarding some of Rachel's sessions, and the same thing had been noted to her with this doctor as well. She had been given a few pointers on how to begin to talk about these issues at home, to help her process what had occurred with her birth-father.

"Mom. I'm fine, really." Rachel defended.

Shelby took a deep breath and was about to continue the conversation when the doorbell interrupted them.

"That must be Finn." She said quickly walking towards the door and escaping from the conversation.

"Saved by the bell." Shelby sighed.

"Bye Mom!" Rachel called as she quickly zipped her coat up and put her boots on.

"Bye Rachel. Have fun! We will be continuing this conversation later." She added before Rachel had closed the door mid-sentence.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

She then sighed and looked around the living room. What was she going to do now? The house to herself. She could get used to this.

Shelby smiled and made her way up to the master bathroom and began running a bath.

 ******Glee******

"This one is fabulous." Rachel said holding it up to Finn.

"Rachel, are we almost finished?" He practically begged.

"You have only tried on 6 suits?" Rachel said looking at him as if he had three heads.

"Only?" He mocked. "Come on. How about we just pick one, and then go catch a movie?" He asked.

"We can't just 'pick one' it has to be perfect!" Rachel said continuing to shuffle through the suits on the rack in front of her.

"Isn't that the girl's thing? You know the dress, hair, and makeup? Isn't my job just to be your trusty stead, who poses for pictures?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but you're more than my 'trusty stead'," she said. "You're my knight in shining armor." She said leaning in for a kiss.

Finn smiled as her lips left his.

"So. Let's keep going? Okay?" Rachel said as if it were an option. Finn thought.

"Only because you're so beautiful." He said.

"See. That's the spirit." She smiled flattered by the comment.

"Plus, I could have brought Kurt you know. I'm doing you a favor." She smirked knowing Kurt could out-shop all of the girls in Lima combined. "He was dying to come." She laughed.

"I bet." Finn said rolling his eyes. "He tried to show me his vogue collection last night." He mumbled.

"Fun!" Rachel said with jealousy.

"Yeah. That's the word for it." He scoffed.

"Come on. I would kill for a brother like Kurt." Rachel said. "I mean his skin care regiment alone is to die for, plus-" Rachel said reaching her hand toward her boyfriend's face. "Moisturizing is essential." She said as a hint.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Ah! What about this one!" Rachel said holding up the perfect match to Finn's chest.

"Perfect. Love it. Can we pay? And go?" Finn said.

"Well, you have to try it on." Rachel said. "Let's just start a dressing room." She said requesting a sales associate to start a change room.

"Great." He smiled mockingly.

Rachel smiled.

 ******Glee******

"How about breadsticks?" Finn asked turning the corner at the intersection as the two were trying to find somewhere to go for lunch after their seemingly never ending shopping endeavor.

"Perfect." Rachel smiled.

Suddenly a car turning into the other lane failed to use his signal causing Finn to slam on the breaks jolting the car forward and causing the tires to screech. Finn honked the horn once fully stopped.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped.

"I'm sorry! He didn't use his signal." He said. "I didn't see him." He defended.

"You have to be more careful. Any closer we could have been in an accident." She said.

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm-" Rachel said but felt herself fall into a stare out of the front window.

In her mind she replayed the last minute and heard the tires screeching in her mind.

She felt her heartbeat increase and her breath begin to slow.

The sound of sirens filled her mind and the sound of broken glass being stepped on in the road.

"Rachel?" Finn asked as he pulled into the parking lot at breadsticks and put the car in park.

Rachel remained in her deep stare seemingly unresponsive.

Sounds of car accidents filled her mind and screeching tires as she felt herself beginning to breathe heavily.

"Rachel? Rachel!" Finn asked. "What's wrong!" He said lightly shaking her.

Rachel quickly snapped out of her stare but her heart was beating so rapidly and her breath felt as though it couldn't catch up. Her palms began to sweat and the sound of Finns voice yelling her name sounded muffled.

Finn began to panic.

"I... I can't breathe." Rachel said. "My.. Chest!" She gasped holding her hand over her chest. "It hurts"

"Your chest?" Finn said. "What's wrong? Should I call 911?" He asked quickly pulling his phone out with his hands now shaking.

Rachel continued to gasp for air.

She was panicking. See couldn't understand what was happening in her body. She could see all of these strange flashbacks in her mind. Of her Fathers, and their accident. Terrifying images flashed in her mind as she continued to gasp for air.

"Breathe Rachel." She heard a small voice in her mind. "Breathe." She heard again. She attempted to listen but couldn't calm down.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to get help!" He said quickly running into the restaurant.

Less than a moment later he ran out with two others, one manager, and another woman.

"I don't know what's happening! She just started gasping for air, and starting off into space." Finn explained quickly. "What's her name?" One of the women asked quickly running to the passenger side door.

"Rachel Berry." Finn said following closely behind the women.

"Rachel, my name is Shelia. I am a nurse. Can I help you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded still gasping for air.

"Great. I'm going to check your pulse with my fingers on your wrist, okay?" She said taking the girls wrist in her hand. "I need you to take some deep breaths for me, Rachel. In through your nose, out of your mouth." She instructed.

"Am I dying?" Rachel gasped, now tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm calling 911." The manager said pulling out her cell phone.

"Rachel, what are you feeling?" She asked.

"My... Chest." She gasped. "It's going to... Explode." She cried. "I can't breathe." She added.

"Okay, do you have any medical history with asthma? Or a heart condition?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Okay. Take a few more deep breaths for me." She asked.

"Rachel I want you to hold your arms above your head, just like this." She asked modeling the position. "This is going to open up your airways." She explained.

"What was happening before this all started?" She asked.

"We.. Were Driving." Rachel said.

"I slammed on the breaks, a car was merging into our lane and wasn't using a signal. I had to slam the breaks. Did I do this?" Finn asked with worry.

"Was she wearing a seatbelt? Any injuries?" The nurse asked.

"No. She was wearing her seatbelt, we both were." He added.

"Okay. Rachel. We're going to try something, okay?" She asked.

Rachel nodded quickly.

"We're going to count to ten, now with every count, we're going to take a deep breath. Okay?" She said.

"One." Shelia said taking a deep breath in and out and watching Rachel do the same.

"Two." Shelia said once again taking a deep breath.

"There you go. Good. Again." Shelia said. Rachel followed the direction.

"I'm right here with you Rachel, we're going to get through this. I think you are having a panic attack. You are going to be okay. You just need to breathe." She explained.

Rachel nodded and continued to count up to ten.

"I'm right here with you, you are doing to be okay." Shelia continued looking Rachel in the eye.

Rachel heard sirens coming from behind her. And quickly looked behind her.

"What's happening?" She asked with worry.

"It's okay. It's just an ambulance. They are only here to make sure that you are okay. I'm right here, and Finn is right here." She said continuing to make her feel supported.

"Hi there." The paramedic said making his way through the parked cars to Rachel. He climbed into the divers side for better access and began to assess Rachel.

The nurse filled in any information the paramedic needed and an oxygen tank was brought out from the truck and placed over Rachel's face by the other paramedic.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" He asked filling in his paperwork.

Rachel shook her head.

"Any history of asthma? Or breathing problems?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Any history of mental illness or anxiety?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Okay. Keep breathing. You're doing great." He reassured.

Shelia, Finn and the Manager of the store had now stepped off to the side and allowed the paramedics to fully assess Rachel in the back of the ambulance.

The opposite paramedic had made his way over to the group who was finishing the paperwork to update them on Rachel's treatment.

"Her blood pressure looks good, pulse is slightly elevated but is regulating. Her oxygen level is getting back to normal." He explained. "How did this all start?" He asked.

Finn explained the day up until now, including the incident with the car.

"Has she ever experienced a car accident?" He asked.

Finn nodded. "A few months back, nothing too serious, just some stitches. But her Fathers were killed in a car accident last year." He explained.

The paramedic nodded and added to his notes.

Shelby's SUV zoomed into the parking lot, as she quickly put the car in park and ran towards Finn who had called her 10 minutes prior.

"Finn!" Shelby called. "What's happening? Where's Rachel!" She said quickly.

"Ma'am, are you Rachel's mother?" The paramedic asked.

"Yes, where is my daughter?" She asked. "Is she okay?" She asked with panic.

"Yes, she is just in the back of the truck. Right, this way." He said leading her towards the ambulance.

Shelby stepped into the ambulance and saw Rachel who was sitting on the stretcher with a large blue blanket wrapped around her and an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. One paramedic was sitting beside her coaching her breathing and asking some questions.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears the instant she saw her mother who quickly joined her on the stretcher and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here." Shelby said in comfort. "What's going on?" Shelby asked the paramedic.

"It appears that Rachel has experienced a severe panic attack." He explained. Which appears to have been triggered by a close call from a car accident.

"A panic attack?" Shelby confirmed. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked looking back at Rachel.

"She's going to be just fine. We are just getting her oxygen levels back up to normal. Her pulse is regulating." He explained. "A panic attack is non-life threatening and she will make a full recovery once her breathing has regulated." He said.

"Mom." Rachel cried through the oxygen mask.

"It's okay Baby. I'm right here. Shh. You need to breathe, okay?" She asked.

Shelby held her daughter close as the paramedic asked her a few questions, and monitored Rachel's breathing.

Shortly after, the decision was made that Rachel would return home with her mother, and see her doctor the following morning as there were no serious medical concerns at that time.

As the paramedics were finishing up with Rachel, Shelby took a few moments to talk with Finn who was looking quite distraught over the whole ordeal.

"Listen Ms.C, I didn't mean to-" Finn began quickly. "It just started happening and I-," he said.

"No. Finn." Shelby said sympathetically rubbing his arm. "This was not your fault." She reassured.

"But one of the paramedics said that when I slammed on the breaks, that it could have triggered the panic attack." Finn said with guilt. "I had no idea what she was still so affected by this. She's never talked about it, I should have known, I should have been more careful." He explained quickly becoming emotional.

"Finn." Shelby said. "It's okay." She reassured wrapping her arms around her daughter's boyfriend. "This is not your fault, and Rachel is going to be just fine." She said softly releasing the hug.

"We're all good here." One of the paramedics announced as Rachel stepped out of the ambulance.

Shelby nodded.

"I will get Rachel to call you a little later. Okay?" Shelby said. "Do you want a ride home?" She asked.

"No. It's okay. I have my car." Finn said.

"I know. But you are a bit shaken up. I don't want you driving like that." Shelby said. "Can I call your mom?" Shelby offered.

"I'll go get some water. I'm okay. I promise. Just take Rachel home." Finn said.

Shelby nodded and made her way over to Rachel.

"Let's go home Honey." Shelby whispered as she wrapped her arm around her and lead her towards her SUV.

 ******Glee******

"Rachel, honey we need to talk." Shelby said seconds after unlocking the front door and watching my Rachel quickly run upstairs to her bedroom.

The car ride home had been silent for the most part. Shelby had attempted to ask a few questions but didn't receive much of a response other than an occasional nod.

Shelby sighed as she heard Rachel's bedroom door close.

She tossed her purse and keys on the hallway table and thought for a moment. Should she leave it alone for now? Or go and talk with her? She wasn't exactly sure.

She pondered both options for a moment before ultimately deciding that waiting to talk about this, probably wasn't the best option. Rachel needed her right now, and waiting around, wasn't going to solve anything.

Shelby headed upstairs and knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom door before attempting to open it and noticing that it was locked.

Shelby sighed. She knew that putting locks on the bedroom doors wasn't a good idea but Rachel had swayed her into the idea with a well-thought out and incredibly detailed case on the importance of privacy at her developing age.

She still to this day couldn't decide if she had agreed because Rachel had convinced her, or she simply just couldn't take another dinner court case Rachel had prepared.

In this moment. She regretted her decision.

"Rachel, unlock the door please?" She asked.

"Mom. I really don't want to talk right now." Rachel said from the other side of the door.

"I can see that." Shelby said. "But we have to talk Rach. And something tells me that maybe not talking about this, contributed to this happening, Honey." Shelby said softly into the door frame.

Silence.

Shelby sighed once again.

"Fine. We don't have to talk." Shelby said switching her tactic. "But can you please unlock the door, so I can at least sit with you." Shelby said.

"I want to be alone." Rachel said with emotion.

Shelby could hear her child crying on the other side of the door. As much as Rachel was trying desperately to hide it. She didn't want to feel vulnerable in this moment. Truthfully she felt incredibly embarrassed. She didn't want to talk about anything in this moment. She just wanted to curl up under the covers and pretend that today, never happened.

"Rachel. Please?" Shelby said on the verge of being desperate.

Silence.

Shelby reached towards the upstairs hallway table and took a set of keys from the drawer. She didn't want to be the one to use them. She wanted Rachel to open it on her own. But just for safety purposes, Shelby wanted to have them in hand.

Shelby leaned her back sliding to the floor. Once sitting she brought her legs up towards her chest and began to speak softly, just loud enough that Rachel could hear her.

"I'm not leaving you Rachel." Shelby said. "Even if I have to talk through a door for the rest of the night. I am not leaving you." Shelby said.

Rachel laid in her bed on the opposite side of the door and listened to her mother. She lifted the covers over her head and wiped her lingering tears away.

"So, my question is, what does the door do?" Shelby asked with curiosity.

Rachel listened.

"Does it make you feel protected? To close yourself in? To be alone in dealing with these things? To avoid talking about this, because it's easier not to ask for help. And to this, and go through this all on your own?" Shelby spoke softly looking down at her hands and moving the rings on her fingers side to side, gently, as she spoke.

Rachel lifted the covers.

"Because it seems to me Rach, that there is a lot we have been needing to talk about. But you keep closing the door." Shelby said softly using the current situation as a metaphor.

Rachel lifted the covers off of her and stood from her bed, moving towards her bedroom door. She leaned against the door, similarly to the way Shelby had moments ago, and slid to the bottom. Sitting on the floor.

Both mother and daughter sat parallel to each other with the door separating them.

Rachel continued to listen.

"Rachel, you cannot simply close the door to your problems." Shelby said metaphorically. "I wish that is how life worked Baby, but it's not. You need to start learning to work through these things, face to face." Shelby said.

"Because you are worth so much more than the walls you build around yourself..." Shelby said. Almost feeling in some way she was speaking to herself at the same time. Rachel reminded her in so many ways how Shelby dealt with the things that made her feel vulnerable.

"You aren't in this alone Rachel." Shelby said. "As much as you want to be." She added.

Rachel leaned her head against the back of the door and let her tears flow from all of the built up emotion she had been holding back for so long.

"But, you have to be the one to open the door." Shelby said. "No one else can do that for you." She added.

"I'm scared." Rachel said quietly through her tears.

Shelby sighed with relief when she finally heard her daughter speak.

"I know." Shelby said with sympathy.

Silence once again. Shelby could hear the faint sounds of Rachel crying softly from the other side.

"Rachel, can I tell you a story?" Shelby asked hoping that getting things off the current situation may relive some of her daughter's anxiety.

"You don't have to say anything. You just have to listen." Shelby explained.

Rachel nodded from the other side of the door.

Shelby took her silence as a yes.

"When I was 21 years old, I lost my grandmother." Shelby began.

"Growing up, my grandmother was my person, she was my rock, my inspiration, and my best friend." Shelby's smiled.

Rachel listened.

"Her name was Gladis Marie." She said. "She was one of the most talented, beautiful, and courageous women I had ever known." She explained.

"She was one of 7 children, the only girl." Shelby added. "She was feisty and strong. She could definitely hold her own in any fights with her older brothers." Shelby laughed remembering the stories she had told her in the past.

"Her family was living in poverty and ran a local farm. As times were different back then the boys were made to work on the farm, while the women cared for the home, and the children." Shelby explained.

"But it was a recession and the farm wasn't doing well, and they were about to loose the land. So she had to go out and find a job." Shelby explained.

"She was driven and motivated. She wanted to be a star. She was an incredibly talented singer. At the age of 16, she got a job on a cruise ship as an entertainer. She would perform every night at dinner, and in the afternoon on Sunday's." Shelby explained.

"She packed up and left her entire family behind. She traveled all over the world. Country to country. Making money through music and sending everything she could to her family, to maintain the farm, and survive." She explained.

"After a few years, she had made enough money to keep the farm running, and then some." Shelby said. "She left the cruise ship and returned home determined to begin writing her own music, and auditioning for some local theater productions." Shelby said.

"No one thought she could do it. Everyone doubted her. One, because she was a woman, and being a 'bread-winner' back then was almost unheard of as a female. And two, because typically a star wasn't brought up on a farm in Ohio with not much money. But your great grandmother had other plans. She was going to make it happen, and she did." Shelby smiled.

"She didn't let anything stop her. Any obstacles in her way were simply motivations to do better, fight harder, and achieve more." Shelby said.

"She began raising her own family after many years of a successful career in the theater," Shelby explained.

Rachel sat on the opposite side of the door listening to her mother's story.

"When I started taking an interest in theater, she was over the moon." Shelby said. "Sarah wasn't much into theater, as you know." Shelby laughed.

Rachel smiled, listening to the story. She loved hearing about her family history, as it was all brand new to her.

"She used to call me her butterfly. I used to go to her house every single day after school." She said. "She would teach me piano, give me vocal lessons, and would hand see all of my costumes for any performances I was in." She said.

"She taught me everything I knew." Shelby admitted proudly. "She made me a star." She said.

"She also reminds me a lot of you." Shelby smiled referring to her daughter's similarities to her grandmother, and herself.

Rachel smiled.

"One day, I got a call for a Broadway audition." Shelby explained. "My first." She said.

"I called her right away." Shelby said. "She was over the moon, and for the next few days we spent hours and hours rehearsing my audition song." Shelby said. "We drove my mother nuts with Barbra ballads playing constantly." She laughed.

Rachel smiled.

"She prepared my entire audition. And even drove me, all the way to New York." Shelby said. "Keep in mind she was in her late seventies." Shelby laughed. "But she was quite frugal and convinced me that driving was much cheaper than flying. And much more fun." She added.

"I had my audition, and a few days later I heard that I got it." Shelby said. "It was RENT." She added.

Rachel smiled. Her mom was so cool. Landing her first major role at the ripe age of 21.

"Now this was a brand new show, just barley finished being written, it was a huge risk. One that turned out to be one of the best parts I was able to play." She added.

"My grandmother and my mom came out to New York with me and looked for apartments. Once we found the one, my grandmother paid the first and last months rent, and said that the rest was up to me." Shelby said.

"Now, I had never lived on my own, let alone been in New York for more than a few days at most. I was terrified. I had no idea if I was actually going to make any money at this." Shelby explained.

"I asked her how I was supposed to survive." Shelby said. "I thought they were crazy, leaving me alone in a new city with no money, and nothing but a few boxes of clothes and keepsakes."

"She looked at me, and she said, 'now it's your time to fly butterfly.' She said this is your dream, and now it's time for you to figure out how to make it happen, it's not going to be easy. But it's going to be worth it." Shelby said. "She said, I did it, and you can too." Shelby could almost hear the words that were once said in her mind.

"Then she handed me a jewelry box that I had as a child that she had bought me for my 7th birthday. It was a ballerina box that played 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' She told me to open the box, whenever I needed a reminder that I wasn't alone, and she would always be right here with me." Shelby said.

"They left, and I began rehearsal the following day. I worked incredibly hard and had to get two part time jobs to pay for my apartment, on top of a full rehearsal schedule. I was exhausted." Shelby said remembering how tough those days were those first few months in New York.

"We were just two weeks before opening night, and I was completely broke." Shelby said. "I had absolutely no money and no idea what I was going to do." She explained. "So I called my grandmother." She said.

"What did she say?" Rachel said from the other side of the door.

Shelby smiled at the fact that Rachel was, in fact, listening and engaged in the story. Her plan was working.

"Well, I asked her for help. I explained that I was completely broke, and had nothing left." She said. "She then asked me if I still had hope." Shelby said.

"I said, yeah... But what does hope have anything to do with this? I have no money! I can't survive." Shelby said. "She told me, where there is hope, there is always a way."

"I can remember rolling my eyes, and getting so upset with her." Shelby said. "I was so stressed out, and I had no idea what I was going to do, and I felt like no one was helping me." She said.

"I didn't speak to her for a few days. Which was pretty unusual for us." Shelby said. "But like I said I was really upset. I thought out of everyone, she would understand how hard it was to make it in this business." Shelby said.

"A few weeks later, It was opening night and my entire family was traveling up to New York for the performance." Shelby said. "I didn't have time to go and see them before the performance as we were completing a final run-through." She explained.

"So after the final curtain call, I ran out to find my family and hear what they thought of the show. Nana and Poppa were standing there with flowers, as well as Aunt Sarah, my Aunt Holly, and her husband. But my grandmother wasn't there." Shelby said. "I thought for a moment that she may have comeback stage to find me in my dressing room." She said.

 **Flashback:**

"You were flawless Shelby!" Susan said with pride as she ran towards her daughter and hugged her.

"Incredible Shelly. I'm so proud." Paul said also hugging her.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled. "Where's Grandma?" She asked looking around.

Susan froze.

"Why don't we go out for a bite to eat?" Paul asked. "Let's go and talk over dinner?" He asked.

Shelby furrowed her eyebrows.

"She didn't come?" Shelby asked with hurt in her voice. "Is it because of what I said? When I called her? She didn't want to come?" Shelby asked realizing how much she may have hurt her grandmother.

"No, Shelby..." Susan said somewhat at a loss for words.

"Shelby.." Paul said. "Can we please go somewhere and talk?" He pleaded not wanting to do this here.

"No daddy." Shelby insisted. "Tell me what's going on? Why are you all being so weird?" She asked.

"Shelby, grandma passed away this morning." A sixteen-year-old Sarah said after watching everyone stumble for words. Susan quickly shot a look in her youngest daughter's direction for simply blurting it out.

Silence.

"What?" Shelby said after a moment. "No." She said. "She's not gone, this is just some strange lesson isn't it? She's trying to teach me to be grateful, or something. I know I upset her on the phone, I feel terrible, I wanted to apologize tonight." Shelby said quickly, in complete denial.

"Honey, it's not a lesson." Susan said stepping forward with her eyes quickly filling with tears. "She's gone." She said softly.

Shelby felt as though time froze around her for a moment. Everything stopped.

Paul took a step forward and guided Shelby to a set of chairs off to the side. The theater had cleared out by this point.

"She's not gone!" Shelby yelled. "She can't be!" She cried. "Why are you telling me this!" She cried.

"Because it's true Honey. I'm so sorry." Paul said finding himself also choked up.

"Why didn't you call me!" Shelby yelled towards her mother. "How could you just drop this on me!" She cried tears fully flowing.

"Shelby, you couldn't have expected us you call you this morning. It was your opening night. We didn't want to ruin it." Susan said. "Grandma wouldn't have wanted that. She would have wanted you to shine tonight, which you did Baby, and she's looking down on you right now, so proud." Susan explained wiping her own tears.

"NO!" Shelby yelled. "Why! Why didn't you call me! I could have been there! I could have said goodbye!" She cried. "How could you do this to me, Mom!" She cried.

"Shelby, please.." Paul said trying o reason with his daughter.

"Shelby, I'm sorry. I thought it would be better this way.." Susan said.

"Well, it's not!" Shelby cried running out of the theater as her mother called for her to come back. She kept running.

"Well, that went well." Sarah piped up, yet again receiving a look from her mother.

"What?" Sarah shrugged.

Susan sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath.

Shelby ran the through the streets of New York and made her way to Central Park, where she found a bench to sit on. Tears fell from her eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest. The fog from the rain that had fallen floated through the air in the dim lighting of the park lanterns.

Shelby sat and cried alone for several hours with many thought running through her mind.

It was coming into the early hours of the morning before Shelby decided to walk back to her apartment. She hadn't returned any of the 20 missed calls to her cellphone from her family members in a frantic attempt to find her.

When she finally reached her apartment, she unlocked the door to find her mother sleeping on her couch. She woke at the sound of Shelby walking into the living room.

"How did you get in?" Shelby asked.

"I have a key, remember?" Susan said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Where is Dad, and Sarah?" She asked.

"They got a flight back to Ohio." She explained. "I thought it would give us some time to talk." She said.

"I don't want to talk." Shelby said.

"Shelby..." Susan sighed. "Let's not do this now." She pleaded.

"I'm fine Mom." Shelby said blankly. "I've come to terms with it. I just needed to take a walk." She said. "I don't need to talk about anything." She said quickly walking towards her bedroom.

"Shelby." Susan pleaded.

Susan jumped at the slamming of the bedroom door.

Several moments later Susan walked towards the door and knocked gently and attempted to open it. Noticing it was locked.

Susan sighed.

"Shelby. Unlock the door." She said.

"No." Shelby said from the other side. "I don't need to talk. You can get a flight back to Ohio." She said.

"I'm not leaving you." Susan said almost obviously.

"Well, I don't need you." Shelby said surely. "I will be just fine, on my own." Shelby insisted.

"I'm aware of that. But you don't have to be." Susan said. "You aren't alone in this Shelby. I am right here, we need to talk.." Susan pleaded.

"I don't need to talk!" Shelby yelled. "I'm fine." She insisted.

"Shelby, this is not the time to be stubborn." Susan insisted. "Open the door." She said once again.

"No." Shelby said once again.

"Shelby!" Susan yelled loosing her patients. "Why do you insist on dealing with everything on your own." She said sternly. "We are a family. We deal with these things together." She said. "It is okay to be upset, to be angry, to feel, but it is not okay to shut people out." She said into the door frame.

Silence.

"Don't shut everyone out who loves you, It's selfish Shelby. And I didn't raise you that way." She said playing the guilt card that her mother was so familiar with in using.

Shelby's tears began to slowly fall.

"I'm going to get a coffee." Susan scoffed. "I will be back, and you will be unlocking that door. And we will be talking about this." Susan said as a final point, leaving the apartment.

Shelby heard the door close and took a pillow from her bed and held it tightly against her chest as her tears fell.

She stayed this way for several moments before noticing the jewelry box sitting in a box in the corner of the room that her grandmother had given her.

She wiped away her tears and made her way over to the box, lifting a few things out to get to it.

She sat back down on her bed and lifted the lid of the jewelry box. The soft melody began to play as Shelby watched the tiny ballerina spin round and round. She looked into the mirror at on the inside of the lid as it revealed her tear stained cheeks.

Shelby noticed an envelope in the bottom of the box. Shelby furrowed her eyebrows and took the envelope out an flipped it over.

"Where there is hope, there is a way." Shelby read aloud. It was written in her grandmother's handwriting. She ran her fingers across the imprint of the pen markings.

She wiped a few tears away and opened the envelope.

Shelby lifted several pre-written rent cheques from her grandmothers account for the exact amount of Shelby's rent.

Shelby's mouth dropped open as she spread all of the cheques and noticed that there was enough to cover the entire year.

Shelby began to cry even harder as she dropped the rent cheques on her bed and realized what she had done. She had gotten so upset with her grandmother over getting some help, but all along all she had to do was open her jewelry box, and it was all right there.

She fell back onto her bed and began to sob, she did this for several minutes before she heard her mother return to the apartment and opened her bedroom door.

Susan quickly made her way into Shelby's bedroom and held her tightly as she cried.

"Shh. Baby." Susan soothed. "I'm here. Mom's here." She said.

"I was wondering when you were going to find those.." Susan said looking over her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm a terrible person.." Shelby cried.

"Shh. No. You're not." Susan said. "You just needed to realize for yourself that you weren't alone in this." Susan said rubbing her daughter's back.

"I'm sorry I locked you out." Shelby cried into her Mother's arms.

"It's okay. Shh.." Susan said. "You opened the door. That's all that matters, Honey." Susan said.

 **End of Flashback**

"I wanted to shut the whole world out after loosing her." Shelby admitted. "Even my family." She said.

"But after a while, I found that opening the door, felt a whole lot better than keeping it closed." She said as a moral to the story.

Shelby quickly stood up as she heard Rachel turn the lock on the door handle and open her bedroom door. Revealing her teary-eyed daughter.

"Oh, honey." Shelby said. "Come here." She said as Rachel crashed into her and Shelby held her tight as she cried.

"I'm right here." Shelby said holding her and maneuvering them gently into Rachel's bed.

Shelby moved to lean against Rachel's headboard and Rachel leaned on Shelby's chest.

Rachel's tears had subsided after some time had passed. The two laid in Rachel's bed as Shelby began playing with Rachel's hair.

"Today was pretty scary, huh?" Shelby said gently opening the conversation.

"Yeah." Rachel admitted.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded.

Shelby smiled.

"Start from the beginning?" Shelby asked.

"It started a few weeks ago..." Rachel began. "I've started having the nightmares again, about the accident." Rachel explained.

Shelby nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Shelby asked softly. Feeling her own heartache in Rachel's pain.

"I didn't want to talk about it." Rachel admitted. "I thought if I didn't say it out loud, that maybe it would just go away." She said. "But it's just getting worse." Rachel sighed.

Shelby continued to run her fingers through her daughter's hair soothingly as she spoke.

"And now apparently I'm the freak with the panic attacks." She said.

"Hey." Shelby said. "You are not a freak, do you hear me?" Shelby warned softly. "You have been through a lot Rachel, and there is no shame in that." Shelby said.

"Mom. I had an ambulance called in the middle of a date with my boyfriend because I was having a panic attack over a stupid car. I have never been so embarrassed. I am a freak, just like everyone always says." Rachel said.

"Rachel. You are not a freak." Shelby said once again. "And Finn doesn't think so ether, he was so worried about you." Shelby said.

"Well because he thought I was dying." Rachel said. "But you can't die from a panic attack. I waisted everyone's time today and made the biggest scene over nothing." She argued.

"Rachel." Shelby said not understanding her daughter's thought process. "You had a severe panic attack, one that you have never experienced. Of course, you had to be looked over by a medical professional." Shelby said.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just leaned in further to her mother's chest and sighed.

"Did you know that many symptoms of panic attacks can mimic those of a heart attack or other serious medical conditions. Especially if you have never experienced one." Shelby said. "You had every right to be terrified." She defended. "You are not a freak Rachel." She added.

"You're my mom, you have to say that." Rachel said.

"No." Shelby said. "I know this because I have had a panic attack, several- actually." She said.

"Really?" Rachel said sitting up slightly, not expecting that response.

"Yes." Shelby said. "It was in my early twenties." She explained. "I went through a really hard time after having my apartment robbed in New York." She explained.

"You had your apartment robbed?" Rachel gasped fully sitting up.

"I did." Shelby nodded.

"We're you hurt? Did they..." Rachel asked.

"No. Not physically at least." Shelby said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Well, your Nana had been nagging me to get a security system in my new apartment. I just thought she was being my mom, you know? Worrying about everything. Plus she wasn't overly crazy about me living on my own out in New York to begin with. I didn't think it was necessary as I was still in that 'I'm invincible nothing will ever happen to me' stage of my twenties. I was also raised in Lima Ohio, it doesn't exactly scream high crime rate." Shelby chuckled.

"I used to get home from doing shows, quite late, not to mentioned exhausted." Shelby explained. "Sometimes I would forget to lock the door." She admitted.

"Mom!" Rachel gasped.

"Hey, I'm not saying it was a good idea. It was a big mistake, and not a smart decision." Shelby defended.

"Anyways this one night, I had gotten home late, and forgot to lock the door to my apartment. I had gone to bed and in the middle of the night, I heard a big crash coming from the living room that woke me up instantly." Shelby said.

"I immediately froze. I didn't have any animals, and nothing I could think of that had fallen over on its own." She said. "I heard some rummaging around a few seconds later and two male voices talking to one another." She explained.

"What did you do!" Rachel gasped picturing the terrifying experience.

"I panicked. I jumped out of my bed and quickly lifted the blankets so it looked as if no one had been there. I then turned and jumped in my closet and gently pushed the hangers of clothes in front of me and stayed quiet." Shelby explained.

"Did you call 911?" Rachel asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead, I had left my cellphone charging on my bedside table." Shelby added.

"Oh no." Rachel said.

Shelby nodded.

"I stayed in the closet for close to an hour listening for any signs that they had left." Shelby said. "I didn't want to come out until I was sure." She said.

"One of them walked into my bedroom and I held my breath as they began to rummage thorough my things and take anything that was valuable." She said.

"He didn't open the closet, did he?" Rachel asked.

"No. Thank god." Shelby said.

"Shortly after they left. And I came out of the closet in tears. I remember shaking so badly I thought I was freezing to death." Shelby remembered. "I walked out into my apartment and looked at the disaster they had left behind. They had stolen everything that was of any value, and trashed the rest." Shelby said. "It was awful." She added.

"Did you report it?" Rachel asked.

"I did, a few hours later. They had stolen my cellphone." Shelby said. "But reporting it didn't seem to make me feel any better." She explained.

"Your grandma had come up the following day after hearing about the ordeal, and we installed a brand new security system. But still, even with the security system, I never felt secure in my apartment again. Especially at night. I barley slept." She said.

"I started experiencing panic attacks in the middle of the night, thinking that I had heard someone in the apartment." Shelby said. "It lasted over a year, even to this day, I still struggle with that night. Not as much, but to a certain extent." She said.

Rachel nodded now knowing why Shelby was always nagging her about locking the door.

"Did they ever find out who did it?" Rachel asked.

"No." Shelby shrugged. "It's New York." She said. "There wasn't much of anything they could do, especially without an accurate description." She explained.

"Those assholes!" Rachel said infuriated at the thought of anyone stealing from her mom.

"Hey. Language." Shelby warned lightly.

"Well, it's true! They stole from you! And traumatized you. And they weren't even put to justice. It's just not right." Rachel defended.

"I suppose. But would their 'justice' have given me any peace?" Shelby asked. "Everything that they stole from me was replaced, the only thing that couldn't be was my sense of safety and security." Shelby said.

"I guess so." Rachel shrugged. "But I would order them to be eaten by a lion. That would make me feel better." Rachel said with pride.

Shelby rolled her eyes. Always one for the dramatic.

"Anyways, the point is." Shelby finished. "After the break in, I really isolated myself, I lived in fear and experienced countless of sleepless nights and panic attacks. It wasn't until I talked with someone and got some therapy that things started getting better and I was able to properly process what happened and how it had affected me." She explained.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" Shelby asked. "Because I used to get panic attacks over something that had been really traumatic for me?" She asked.

"Well, no. Of course not." Rachel said with an obvious tone.

"Well, then why are you a freak?" Shelby asked, proving the point she wanted to make.

"It's different." Rachel defended weakly.

"How so?" Shelby asked.

"Well, because something actually happened to you." Rachel said. "Nothing actually happened to me." She added.

"Rachel, you lost both of your fathers in a tragic car accident. You were called to the emergency room and watched them be wheeled in my stretchers with serious injury's." Shelby said. "Of course, something traumatic happened to you." She defended.

Rachel looked off to the side. Not wanting to admit her mother was right.

"Rachel, you have been through an enormous amount of pain and loss." Shelby said. "Not including readjusting your entire life, with me," Shelby said. "And Andrew." She added softly hoping to open up a conversation that needed to happen.

"What about Andrew?" Rachel asked. "He's nothing to me. He doesn't matter." Rachel defended.

"Honey, it's okay to feel hurt. To feel let down, or disappointed." Shelby said.

"Well, I don't." Rachel said holding strong. She wasn't ready to admit anything about how she truly felt about how things went down with Andrew.

"Honey, I don't believe that." Shelby said softly.

"I don't." Rachel said. "He's nothing to me, just drop it okay?" Rachel snapped slightly surprising Shelby.

"Rachel..." Shelby said in a pleading tone. "We have to talk about this. I need you to let me in here.." Shelby said.

"I have to shower." Rachel said quickly getting up from her bed and walking into her bathroom without looking back.

Shelby noticed her lift her left arm up and wipe a tear away as she walked into the bathroom.

"Rachel.." Shelby attempted, but heard the bathroom door shut.

'Well that went well' Shelby said to herself as she leaned back on the bed and let out a sigh.

 ******Glee******

 **Oh no! Don't shut down again Rachel, you were getting so close. What did you all think of the chapter? Any ideas going forward? How should Shelby and Rachel get through this? Will Andrew come back into the picture? Or will Rachel seek him out for the closure she needs. I'll leave it up to the reviews.**

 **Also for those of you who have been asking about Quinn and the baby, I am planning on having her keep the baby, but if she were to put her up for adoption, it won't be with Shelby. I think Shelby and Rachel they have enough to work through without adding a baby into the mix. All though if Quinn does keep the baby, Shelby and Rachel will surely be involved!**

 **Please reviews guys! It means the world to hear your thoughts! I'll update soon!**


	35. Chapter 35: Aromatherapy?

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **I've been feeling inspired lately to write some lighthearted, and humorous chapters, which this chapter is, as well as the next. (Well, I'm only half way through the next chapter, so it may change) hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 35: Aromatherapy?

It had been two weeks since Rachel had experienced her panic attack. Which lead to a long and meaningful talk with Shelby, on the importance of opening up, and reaching out for help.

Rachel was now actively seeing her therapist on a regular basis, not with much resistance, or at least as much as before. After experiencing a panic attack, and talking with Shelby she realized that she did, in fact, need help.

Shelby had been working with Rachel's therapist, Dr. Robins on ways to help Rachel overcome her emotional trauma, and early symptoms of PTSD. Overall things had been going well.

Rachel had been spending more time with Quinn and enjoying what time she had left as a 'teenager' as Quinn put it. Soon the baby would arrive, and everything was going to change. Quinn had ultimately decided to keep the baby. She felt in her heart that it was the right decision. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy. And she knew that.

Shelby had been busy wrapped up in planning the logistics of Nationals, as well as communicating back and fourth with Will, who was undertaking his final round of chemotherapy. Will's doctors were incredibly pleased with his results, and he had been cleared to attend the Show Choir Nationals, as co-director with Shelby. Which both were thrilled about. Over the past few months, they had made a great team.

Shelby was walking up the driveway, her hands full with shopping bags. She had gone to the grocery store after visiting with Will at the hospital.

"Rachel?" Shelby said with a struggle opening the door, hoping for some help.

"In here!" Rachel called out from the kitchen.

Shelby rolled her eyes, and gently kicked the door shut. Still struggling, she placed the bags on the floor in the front hall.

"Rach, If I wanted to know where you were, I would have asked that, can you please help me with the groceries?" Shelby laughed. She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight that was before her.

"How is Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked, not facing her mother, but towards the stove.

"He's fine-" Shelby said with a stutter. "Rachel, what are you doing?" Shelby asked looking at her destroyed kitchen.

"I'm making candles," Rachel smiled turning around.

"Making candles?" Shelby confirmed. Her eyes focused on dripping wax from a pot on the stove, and all over the counter tops.

"Yeah." Rachel said turning back around, "Don't worry, I didn't forget you. There's one for you as well!" She said.

"Why are you making candles?" Shelby asked trying to remain calm.

"Well.." Rachel began. "Dr. Robins said aromatherapy would be a great way to relieve stress," Rachel said. "So I thought I would try it out. Plus I've seen these DIY candles on Pinterest, so I thought, why not." Rachel shrugged.

Shelby let out a sigh.

"And you wouldn't let me come to your little Nationals 'planning' meeting. So I had to find something to do." Rachel smirked.

"Again, Rachel you are not a show choir director," Shelby said quickly at her daughter's comment. "Couldn't we just have bought some candles?" Shelby sighed.

"Mom." Rachel gasped. "Those candles are filled with toxic materials. None of which are good for you to breathe in." Rachel said. "Especially for the vocal cords," Rachel added. "I've done my research." She said proudly.

"I can see that," Shelby said still looking around horrified.

"These candles are all natural," Rachel said proudly. "Bee's wax and essential oils. That's all." She said.

"Wonderful," Shelby said on the verge of being sarcastic but tried to keep it together.

"Rachel, the pot!" Shelby said noticing the wax boiling over, and spilling onto the stove.

Shelby held her breath as she heard some wax sizzle when it dropped onto the element.

Rachel quickly turned back around and turned the stove down, removing the pot from the element.

"Sorry. I got distracted." She said turning back around. "Look! These are my favorite scents, vanilla lavender, and evergreen mint!" Rachel said swinging open the freezer door. She had put three candles in the freezer to cool, after being poured into the glass jars.

"Rachel, be careful!" Shelby called out nervously. But it was too late.

As she swung the freezer door open, two of the candles came crashing down.

They hit the floor and the warm candle wax that had been cooling spread across the kitchen floor. The glass jars shattered on impact. Green and purple wax hardened to the fridge and the surrounded cupboards quickly.

Rachel froze. "Whoops..." She cringed with a nervous smile.

Shelby instantly covered her eyes and held her breath.

"Is it destroyed?" Shelby asked in a panic. "Oh, God. It is isn't it? Everything is covered in wax, isn't it?" She asked again. "I can't look," Shelby said still holding her hand over her eyes.

Rachel gulped looking around at the floors and cabinets.

"Mom, it's not that bad." Rachel lied. Hoping to calm her down, before she saw the inevitable.

"No! It is. It is that bad. Rachel, do you realize how difficult hardened wax is to remove?" Shelby asked. "Please, don't answer that." Shelby cringed. Still holding her hands over her eyes.

"I'll clean it up," Rachel assured. "I'm sorry." She added.

Shelby opened her eyes.

"My hardwood floors." Shelby mourned, looking down at the mess. "My kitchen." She pouted.

"Mom. It's just a kitchen." Rachel chuckled lightly. Her mom was being just a tad bit over-dramatic.

"Just a kitchen?" Shelby snapped looking up at her daughter with a dangerous stare. "Just a kitchen that you are going to be scrubbing for the next week, to even make a dent in cleaning this mess up!" Shelby added.

"It won't take that long," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Shelby said sitting down on a kitchen stool. "I feel faint." She said fanning herself.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Shelby would never admit it, but everyone knew her mother could out-do even her in the dramatic department.

"I'm going upstairs. When I come back down. This will be cleaned up." Shelby said, turning towards the stairs.

"You aren't even going to help me?" Rachel asked with some shock.

"Ha!" Shelby laughed sarcastically, continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Mom! But how? What am I supposed to use to get the wax out?" Rachel called out.

"You're clearly creative enough to figure that one out Rachel." Shelby mocked. The sound of Shelby's bedroom door closing could be heard from the kitchen.

Rachel sighed looking at the mess around her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Just another reason that therapy was a bad idea! She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

 ******Glee******

Shelby who was still upstairs was googling the best 30 alternatives to murdering your teenager, with another tab open on how to best remove wax stains.

Shelby sighed and looked down at her watch. Rachel at this point had been cleaning for over two hours and Shelby wanted to see how she was doing.

Shelby closed her MacBook and tossed the throw blanket off of her. She was about to head downstairs when she noticed her phone begin to vibrate and answered the call.

"Hey, Sarah," Shelby said noticing the caller ID for her sister.

"Hey," Sarah said. "Just checking that we are still on for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Right," Shelby said almost forgetting they had dinner plans. "Yes." She said.

"Your place?" Sarah asked.

"Well, that depends on the state of my kitchen." Shelby sighed dramatically.

"Why is that?" Sarah laughed.

"Oh, just your darling niece who thought she would play "Martha-Freaking-Stuart' for the day and make her own 'aromatherapy candles'," Shelby said rolling her eyes.

Sarah burst into laughter.

"Mhm.. laugh it up, Remind me to fire her therapist," Shelby said rolling her eyes once more.

"Let me guess? Wax everywhere?" Sarah laughed.

"Sarah. Everywhere is an understatement." Shelby corrected.

"We couldn't have just gone to the store and bought them like any other human being, no-not Rachel." Shelby huffed.

"Oh, Shelby. I bet it's It's not that bad." Sarah said almost having to wipe her eyes from laughing so hard. Just picturing how that went down. Shelby had always been a clean freak. This would surely tip her over the edge.

"Not that bad? NOT that bad? I almost went into cardiac arrest." Shelby said frantically. "My kitchen is destroyed." She pouted.

Sarah laughed again.

"Would you like to come over here and help her scrub the floors?" Shelby asked becoming irritated with the laughter in this situation. It was simply too soon for jokes.

Sarah stopped laughing.

"Hmm, that's what I thought," Shelby said as she heard her sister stop laughing.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon? Or maybe we can just go out somewhere?" She asked. "Preferably somewhere without candles?" She asked adding one more dig. She had to in get her quota for the day. It's a sister thing.

"Sarah!" Shelby snapped. "You're not helping." She sighed.

"Okay, okay..." Sarah laughed.

"Goodbye, Sarah." Shelby sighed.

"See you later." She said ending the call.

Shelby decided to head downstairs and see how Rachel was doing cleaning wise. She was also desperately needing a coffee, so it simply couldn't be avoided.

Shelby walked down the stairs and heard some familiar voices coming from the kitchen. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out who they were.

Shelby turned the corner. She was surprised to see Puck, Finn, and two other boys scrubbing down the kitchen while Rachel sat at the breakfast bar on her phone.

"Um, Rachel?"

"Oh. Hey, Mom." Rachel said, not phased by her mother's presence.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"What up, Ms. C!" Puck said.

"Hello, Noah," Shelby said before turning her attention back to Rachel but was interrupted again.

"We have most of the wax out, this is my cousin Neo, and his brother Luke. They're in the pool cleaning industry with me." He said introducing them.

"Wonderful," Shelby said. "Nice to meet you." She said once again turning her attention to Rachel.

"Why are they cleaning, and not you?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, Ms. C, it's no problem, really. It's actually good business for us, winters are slow." Puck said standing up. "When Rachel called us, we were like, yeah, we can do that. And then I got thinking, how many other people need this service, I mean it probably happens a lot, this could be like our new thing." Puck said. "You got wax, well we got... Uh I've got to work on the title but you get the point." He said.

"Dude you are totally onto something here!" Leo said.

"When Rachel called me and told me what happened, I called puck and now it's practically all cleaned up." Finn said with pride.

Shelby smiled, noticing Finn trying to earn brownie points. She then looked to Rachel, who just shrugged. "You said to be creative." She said with a smirk.

"Mhm, Rachel can I speak with you for a moment." Shelby said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass on that." Rachel said quietly.

"Excuse us for a moment boy's."

Shelby smiled and gently took her daughter's arm and walked with her to the other room.

"Rachel, you cannot be serious." Shelby practically laughed.

"What? You said to be creative." Rachel defended.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"This isn't their mess." Shelby pointed out. "I asked you to clean it up." She said.

"I tried!" Rachel defended.

"For how long?" Shelby asked, well knowing Rachel hadn't even attempted to clean the wax.

"Like an hour!" Rachel said

"Mhm... Let me see your phone?" Shelby said holding her hand out.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Just let me see it." Shelby said.

"Why do you need to see it?" Rachel asked again.

"Do you want to loose it? That can be arranged." Shelby said raising her eyebrow.

Immediately Rachel placed the phone in Shelby's hand who smirked.

Shelby opened the call history.

"Hmm, Finn. 3:05." Shelby said. "A mere 5 minutes after I went upstairs." Shelby pointed out.

Rachel tried to hide her smirk. Caught. Of course, she hadn't attempted to clean. This was cause for reinforcement.

"You really gave that cleaning a valid effort Rachel." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, they needed the business, I had a mess to clean." Rachel said. "I saw and opportunity, and took it." She said. "I am of course. An overachiever." She said with pride.

"You'll show me just how much of an over-achiever you are by cleaning the bathrooms top to bottom for the next two weeks. Since clearly you need to practice your cleaning skills." Shelby smirked.

"Mom!" Rachel whined.

"What? I'm just being creative?" Shelby mocked.

"Are you done? Can I have my phone back, now?" Rachel said reaching for it, but Shelby held it higher.

"No." She said simply. "But you can get your butt in there and help them clean up your mess." Shelby said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Rachel huffed and walked into the kitchen, but everything was finished and there wasn't a sign of a wax anywhere. Other than a small splash of green wax above the fridge.

"We're all done here." Puck said with pride looking around at the spotless kitchen.

"Well done boys." Shelby said walking up behind Rachel.

Shelby reached for her purse to pay the boys for their hard work on removing the wax-disaster that once was.

"Thanks, Ms. C" puck said gathering his things.

Once everyone had left, it was just Shelby and Rachel left sitting in the living room.

"I was going to pay them, you didn't have too." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it, save your money. Plus, my kitchen has never been cleaner." She said with a relieved sigh.

"See." Rachel said. "I knew you would appreciate it." She added.

"Mhm.." Shelby said giving her a look.

"Can I have my phone now?" Rachel asked.

"After your finished cleaning the bathrooms." Shelby said not missing a beat.

"Mooom..." Rachel groaned.

"I know. Life is so unfair." Shelby smirked.

"Can I at least have it for music while I clean?" Rachel asked, hoping Shelby would cave.

"You can make all of the music you want with your beautiful voice." Shelby said with a smile.

Rachel huffed.

"This is beyond unfair. I have your precious kitchen cleaned, and this is how you repay me..." Rachel sighed.

"I know Rachel, it's a tough life. And I truly appreciate..." Shelby began. "All of the sacrifices, you make for us." She said holding her hand over her heart in appreciation.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, mother." Rachel said rolling her eyes and stalking off to the downstairs bathroom.

"A clean kitchen, and bathroom in one morning. Not bad Shelby. Not bad." She said to herself tossing Rachel's phone in the air, and back into her hand with a smirk.

"Rachel, maybe you should make candles more often?" Shelby mocked with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby laughed.

 ******Glee******

Sarah hung her coat on one of the hooks in the front hallway and walked into Shelby's kitchen. Rachel was curled up on a kitchen barstool reading a book. While Shelby was cooking dinner.

"How is my favorite candle maker?" Sarah laughed as she wrapped her arms around her niece.

Shelby smirked at the greeting.

"Did this really have to make headline news, mother?" Rachel said closing the book and sending a glare towards Shelby who just shrugged.

"Don't worry Rachel." Sarah laughed. "Your mom once spray painted the side of your Nana's car in our garage." She chuckled remembering that eventful evening.

Shelby glared in Sarah's direction.

"Mom!" Rachel gasped.

"I'll have you know, that can was clearly faulty. It sprayed in the complete opposite direction." Shelby insisted.

"Mhm.." Sarah said with a smirk and looked back to Rachel. "Your mom insisted on preparing not only the set lists but the sets as well." She explained. Rachel eager to listen to the story was all ears.

"So of course, for their junior show choir competition. Your mom spent weeks painting and designing sets." Sarah explained. "Even though that was the art's department's job." She added.

"Hey. They were unable to capture our vision. Therefore, I was forced to take matters into my own hands." Shelby defended. "If you want something done right, you simply must do it yourself."

"Exactly." Rachel nodded with pride. "Hey, at least I didn't spray paint your car." Rachel smirked. "Thanks, Aunt Sarah." She said with gratitude that she now had leverage.

"Hush, you. You did enough." Shelby said pointing in Rachel's direction.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." Shelby said checking the oven. "Sarah, can you text mom and dad and see where they are?" She asked.

But before Sarah had the chance to unlock her phone, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel said hoping off her stool, leaving her mother and aunt in the kitchen.

"Nana! Papa!" Rachel said with a smile opening the front door.

"Hello, Sweetheart!" Susan said wrapping her arms around her granddaughter. "My, have you grown an inch!?" She asked taking a look at her.

"Susan. You saw her less than two weeks ago." Paul laughed. Only reviving a glare from his wife. "Hi, Honey." He said kissing Rachel's head and walking into the home.

"How are my beautiful daughters?" Paul asked joining Shelby and Sarah in the kitchen.

"Good." Shelby and Sarah said in unison.

"Isn't this nice." Susan said walking into the kitchen with Rachel. "A lovely family dinner." She smiled.

"Here she goes." Sarah mumbled.

Shelby smirked at her sister's comment. Their mother took every opportunity to get sentimental. Maybe it came with age.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Rachel, can you set the table?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded, and Sarah helped her in the dining room .

 ******Glee******

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Susan said as the family finished up their dinner.

"Suzzy, I thought we were going to wait until after desert?" Paul asked.

"Oh, hush." Susan said waving his comment off.

"Okay, so you all know that we have been looking into buying an RV?" Susan began. The two recent retirees had been talking about taking a trip across the country for as long as anyone could remember.

"Well, we've found the one!" Susan said with a smile.

"That's great, Mom." Shelby smiled. "When are you leaving?" She asked referring to the trip they had been planning for ages.

"Well. We've been thinking, and while we are still planning our cross country adventure, we are also going to be taking..." Susan said.

Shelby felt her palms begin to sweat. She could see where this is going. She subtlety held her breath and nudged Sarah under the table, who was thinking the same thing.

Sarah smirked at Shelby's 'subtle' reaction. She knew exactly where this was going.

One million horrific thoughts rushed through Shelby's head before she heard the enviable announcement...

"Family Camping!" Paul announced with excitement.

Oh god. There it was. Shelby nearly died inside at the statement. Camping. Shelby Corcoran didn't camp, not as a child, and certainly not now. The bugs, the dirt, the smell. No. This wasn't happening.

"Awesome!" Sarah smiled. She couldn't pretend she wasn't excited about the trip. She loved the outdoors. Being the polar opposite of her sister, that is.

"Camping?" Rachel said. "I've never been camping!" She smiled. "Well, I went once, but it was a theater camp, more of a resort, really." Rachel shrugged.

"Well, you're in for a treat." Susan smiled.

"Mom... Listen. I would love to, uh, we would love to. But with my work schedule, show choir, and Rachel's schedule. I don't see how we will be able to find a manageable date in the near future.." Shelby quickly explained. Hoping to get out of this as easily as possible.

"Well, it's a good thing I took the liberty of clearing your schedules for you." Susan said with pride.

Shelby looked perplexed.

"Rachel isn't the only one that knows how to hack into your emails." Susan smirked.

"Mom!" Shelby gasped.

Rachel smirked. Well played Nana, well played.

"We leave Friday morning!" Susan smiled.

"Friday, as in... This Friday? As in tomorrow?" Shelby confirmed. This was all happening too fast.

"That is correct Shelby." Susan said.

"This is going to be fun!" Rachel said. Paul smiled at his granddaughter's happiness.

"For how long?" Sarah asked.

"Four days." Susan said. "Two days RV, two days tenting!" She smiled.

"Excuse me? Tenting?" Shelby asked. Shelby Corcoran does not tent.

"Yes. As in, sleeping in tents, in the great outdoors." Paul laughed.

"Shelby, the outdoors are good for you, the fresh air, the birds on the lake, the smell of fresh burning wood." Paul said taking a deep breath.

"It is also good to disconnect and let go, truly be one in nature." Susan added. "It's going to be good, especially for you." She noted.

"Have you been watching Oprah or something?" Shelby asked. 'be one with nature' who did her mother think she was, the new Gandhi? This could not be happening.

Both Susan and Paul anticipated this reaction from Shelby as they practically had to promise Shelby a backstage tour of Barbra's Broadway dressing room to get her on the bus for camp every summer. Whereas Sarah always had her bags packed weeks in advance. They had hoped it was just a childhood phase. Clearly not.

"Lord help me." Shelby said quietly looking up at the ceiling. Praying for a miracle.

"Pack your bags ladies! It's a Corcoran Camping Adventure Extravaganza!" Susan announced with excitement. The family, all but Shelby cheered along.

"Yay..." Shelby said attempting to play along. "Can't wait." She smiled.

This should be good. Sarah thought to herself, watching her sister with a grin.

 ******Glee******

"Bags packed?" Shelby asked walking into Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel who was drying her hair with a towel, sitting on the end of her bed.

"I think so." Rachel smiled.

Shelby looked over to her daughter's bags.

"That's it? That's all you're bringing?" She asked. Shelby had at least double.

"Well, it's only four days." Rachel laughed. "Aunt Sarah helped me pack, I wasn't sure exactly what to bring." She said.

"I see." Shelby said sitting on the side of her daughter's bed as Rachel slid under the covers.

"Are you feeling okay?" Shelby asked. Hoping to find at least some excuse to get out of this camping trip, at any cost.

"Uh, yes." Rachel laughed.

"Are you sure?" Shelby said placing her hand on her forehead. "You look a little pale." She said. "And I noticed early that you were a little sniffily." She added.

"Mom. I'm fine." Rachel insisted.

"You're sure? Because, if not. We can stay home you know." Shelby offered.

"Mom." Rachel said with a look. "Why aren't you excited! This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel said.

"I wouldn't say 'fun' would be my first word of choice." Shelby said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Mom. Don't spoil the fun. You have to be open to new experiences! Let your wings fly!" Rachel said looking up at her mom, who was still sitting on the side of her bed.

"You've been hanging around Sarah too much." Shelby noted.

"Mom. This is going to be great! It's a family camping trip, just like in the movies." Rachel fantasized.

"Are you sure you're my child?" Shelby confirmed.

Rachel laughed.

"Alright. Goodnight my love." Shelby said kissing her forehead. "I'll see you bright and early." She said standing up.

Just before Shelby left the room she noticed a bag filled with Rachel's laptop, music dock, and power cords.

"Rachel, you do realize there are no outlets in 'nature' right?" Shelby asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Where are you going to plug all of this in?" She asked.

"Into the outlets?" Rachel said obviously.

"What outlets?" Shelby smirked.

"Wait..." Rachel said beginning to think about this more. "There's no outlets." Rachel said.

"No outlets, no wifi." Shelby said.

"NO WIFI!?" Rachel gasped.

"Well, where did you think it was going to come from the tree's?" Shelby laughed.

Rachel sat speechlessly

"Ah, there's my daughter.." Shelby smirked. She said. "Welcome to the Corcoran Camping Extravaganza!" Shelby laughed

Rachel sat speechless in her bed, now rethinking this entire trip. Where was she going to record her nightly MySpace song updates? She would find a way, she thought. Her mother was surely joking.

Shelby left Rachel's room and headed into her own, to finish packing.

She looked over at the two full suitcases she had started and sighed.

"This is going to be a nightmare." She sighed dramatically. And continued to pack.

T-24 hours to Camp.

 ******Glee******

 **Yay! A Family Camping Adventure! Well, Shelby doesn't seem to be too enthused about the situation, but nonetheless, exciting!**

 **Guys! I need your ideas! I'm really looking forward to posing the next update as it will be all about the camping trip! I need some creative storyline suggestions! I'm about half way through but I would love to get some ideas! Shelby scenes maybe? Keep in mind she hates camping! Will Rachel enjoy the trip as much as she thinks she will? Or has the apple not fallen too far from the tree?**

 **Side note: I actually made candles a few weeks ago, and 90% of that scene was my poor kitchen's reality. Including the freezer door fail. Tragic. The wax is still not completely gone. Hence the inspiration.**

 **Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed! I need ideas! Please review, and I will update soon!**


	36. Chapter 36: Camping Adventure

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **It's been a while, I know. Here is the next update! In this chapter the Corcoran's go camping! This is more of a light-hearted, comedic, fun chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 36: The Corcoran Camping Adventure

 _ **Beep Beep!**_

"All aboard!" Susan called out of the front door of the RV.

"It's not a cruise ship mom." Shelby mocked struggling with her bags down the driveway.

"You're right! It's better than a cruise ship." Susan winked. Shelby's sarcasm was not going to dampen her mood. At all.

"Shelby. It's 4 days. Did you have to bring the entire mall?" Sarah mocked opening a window in the RV. They had picked Sarah up first at her apartment, before heading to Shelby's.

"I only brought the essentials." Shelby defended.

"This is going to be a long four days." Sarah sighed closing the window.

"Good morning Honey!" Susan said helping Rachel with her bags as she walked out of the house.

"Morning Nana," Rachel smiled.

"Oh sure. Help her. The young and capable." Shelby mocked picking up the rest of her bags with a struggle.

"Let me help Shelly," Paul said with a smile, overhearing his daughter's comment.

"Thanks, Dad." Shelby smiled.

"Alright! Bags packed! Are we missing anything?" Susan asked after closing the storage compartment under the RV.

"No. We're good, right mom?" Rachel asked.

Shelby simply smiled in her direction. Trying her absolute best to be positive about this inevitable disaster.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Susan called out, loading everyone into the RV.

 ******Glee******

Two hours into the drive, Rachel, Shelby and Sarah were fixated into their phones.

They had lost interest in staring aimlessly out of the windows while listening to the radio in the background.

Shelby thought she could sneak in whatever time she had left having service, to send some final emails. While Rachel was texting Quinn and Finn with updates.

Sarah who normally had no challenge in disconnecting had been influenced by the two. And pulled out her own phone out of boredom.

"Isn't this nice, all of us. Here in the RV." Susan said looking out at the open road, in the passenger seat of the RV, as Paul drove.

"Yeah, it's great mom." Shelby said absentmindedly. Focusing on her emails.

"You all are really going to love this place, your father and I have had some great recommendations." Susan smiled looking back only for a moment, to see her family staring into the screens of their devices.

She rolled her eyes and looked towards her husband. Signaling him to look back into the rear view mirror and see what she was seeing.

"It's their generation, Honey." He shrugged simply.

Susan rolled her eyes once more and unbuckled her seatbelt, heading back into the RV.

Susan quickly snatched Sarah's phone out of her hands, followed by Rachel's. Shocking both of them, as they hadn't even noticed her in the back of the RV.

"Hey!" Rachel whined. "I was in the middle of a conversation!" She noted.

"This is a family trip. One where we all have the chance to be together and that doesn't mean in front of our phones." Susan added and as a final point snatched Shelby's away as well.

"What?" Shelby said with shock. "Mom! I need to finish that email!" Shelby said reaching back for the phone.

"No. You need to be with your family." Susan said sternly. In a tone that Shelby wasn't eager to mess with. So she let it slide, this time.

Rachel watched the interaction with a slight smirk. There was nothing like watching your own mother, having to follow the rules.

"We are going off the grid! No more phones. You will get these back at the end of the trip." Susan said placing the phones in a drawer.

"Like all day?" Rachel confirmed.

"Yes, Rachel. All day." Susan said.

Shelby's faced dropped. Great.

"We are having family fun! There's no need for technology." She added.

"We're driving?" Shelby added.

"Thank you, Shelby, yes. We are driving. But we can still make driving a part of the family fun!" She said.

"How is that?" Sarah questioned.

"I have an idea!" Rachel said quickly moving towards the radio and putting in a CD.

"Mom?" Rachel asked. "Will you join me?" She smiled.

"Always." Shelby smiled breaking out of her sorrow for a moment. Any chance to sing alongside her daughter.

Rachel sat across from Shelby in the back of the RV. Sarah and Susan sat parallel as well, while Paul was driving in the front.

The music began. The moment the melody began, Shelby knew exactly what song Rachel had chosen. It was one they both had been singing to on the radio for weeks. She smiled at Rachel's selection and began.

 **Shelby:**

 _You won't find him drinking under tables_

 _Rolling dice or staying out til 3_

 _You won't ever find him being unfaithful_

 _You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

 **Rachel:**

 _You won't find him trying to chase the devil_

 _For money, fame, for power, out of grief_

 _You won't ever find him where the rest go_

 _You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

 **Rachel:**

 _Next to me ooooh_

 **Shelby:**

 _Next to me ooooh_

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _Next to me ooooh_

 _You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

 **Rachel:**

 _When the money's spent_

 _And all my friends have vanished_

 _And I can't seem to find no help or love for free_

 **Shelby:**

 _I know there's no need for me to panic_

 _'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

 **Rachel:**

 _Oh, the skies are grey_

 _And all the doors are closing_

 **Shelby:**

 _And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

( **Rachel** : _Hard to breathe_ )

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _When all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_

 _I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

Rachel:

 _Next to me_

( **Shelby:** _Next to me_ )

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _Ooooh_

 **Rachel:**

 _Next to me_

(Shelby: _Next to me_ )

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _Ooooh_

 **Rachel:**

 _Next to me_

( **Shelby:** _Next to me_ )

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _Ooooh, I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

 **Rachel:**

 _When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_

 **Shelby:**

 _When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_

 **Rachel:**

 _When everyone has lost their heads around us_

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

 **Rachel:**

 _Next to me_

( **Shelby:** _Next to me_ )

 **Rachel:**

 _Ooh!_

 **Shelby:**

 _Oooh!_

 _Next to me_

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _Ooooh_

 _Next to me, yeah_

 _Oh woah!_

 _You will find him, you'll find him_

 **Rachel:**

 _Next to me_

 **Shelby:**

 _Next to me, yeah_

 **Rachel:**

 _Next to me_

 _Rachel a_ **nd Shelby:**

 _Next to me yeah yeah_

 **Shelby:**

 _Next to me_

 **Rachel:**

Next to me ohh yeah

 **Shelby:**

 _Oh yeah_

 _Next to me_

 **Rachel:**

Next to me

 **Rachel and Shelby:**

 _Yeah, You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

 **Shelby:**

 _Yeah_

The family joined in applause as Shelby sang the last note. Rachel proudly stood up from her seat and took a bow. Which caused Shelby to smile with pride, reminding her of her younger self.

"That was beautiful," Susan smiled. "You know. I don't think we've ever heard you two perform together." She added. "It's lovely. You compliment each other incredibly well." She said.

"Thank you, Mom," Shelby smiled.

"There's a lot more where that came from," Rachel smiled.

"Just wait for campfire songs!" Paul added from the front.

"I've never had a campfire!" Rachel beamed.

The family smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 ******Glee******

The Corcoran's had finally reached their first destination of the trip. Meadow Valley Park, Ohio. Susan took a deep breath of fresh air stepping out of the RV when they had reached their camping site in the park.

"This is beautiful," Sarah said stepping out and quickly pulling out her camera for some pictures of the mountain skyline.

Next was Rachel, followed by Shelby who both looked around their campsite, as well as the beautiful scenery of the mountains in the distance.

"This is a great site, Paul," Susan added looking around at the fully stocked fire pit, and wooden benches circling the pit that were hand carved from tree trunks.

"That's what the reviews said." He smiled pulling his wife beside him and taking it all in.

"What now?" Rachel asked a few moments later.

"Well, it's going to be dinner time soon. So I'll get that fire going, and get started." Paul stated.

"We need to set up camp!" Susan added.

"Aren't we sleeping in the RV?" Shelby asked obviously. I mean if no one else was planning on it. She was.

"Well, yes. For tonight. But we have outdoor patio furniture in the RV, and we can set up the outdoor activities!" She said.

"Outdoor activities?" Rachel asked.

"You'll have to see." Susan winked guiding Rachel alongside her for help.

"AH!" Shelby screamed suddenly jumping backward, swatting away a dragonfly that was circling around her.

"Mom. It's a dragonfly." Rachel said rolling here eyes. "It's not going to hurt you." She said obviously.

"Well, I didn't see what it was!" Shelby defended. "And even so, I'm almost positive it carries some type of disease." She pointed out.

Susan laughed. This was definitely going to be interesting.

 ******Glee******

The family now sat around the campfire for the final hour before heading to bed.

They had spent most of the evening talking and laughing. Reminiscing on old memories. And sharing stories of the past with Rachel.

The bugs were beginning to multiply by the minute before the family had decided to head inside and get some rest.

"Okay. Rachel. Top bunk." Susan instructed.

"Ah, Just where I belong," Rachel smiled with pride climbing up the small ladder. Causing Sarah to burst into laughter. Could her niece be any more full of herself? She thought. Just like her sister, at that age.

"Shelby." Susan pointed. "You can take the bottom." She added.

"Can't I sleep in there?" Shelby requested. Looking over to the welcoming queen size bed in a private area with a door. Assuming it was hers. I did agree to this little camping adventure by force. Not will. At least accommodate. She thought.

"No. That is mine and your father's room." Susan smirked.

Shelby slumped her shoulders and sat on the bottom bunk of the bed. Below her daughter.

"Sorry Mom. Those are the breaks." Rachel smirked.

"Hey!" Shelby pointed leaning out of the bed and up towards her daughter. "Enough out of you." She added playfully.

"You could always sleep outside." Rachel sassed.

"Mhm. So could you." Shelby said with daring eyes.

Rachel took back her statement. She wasn't interested in getting mauled by any bears in the near future. Or any of the other creatures outside of the RV that she had been researching in detail the night before. Rule number one in nature they say is, be prepared.

"Sarah, you can take this bunk," Susan said pointing across from Shelby. "Goodnight everyone. Get a good nights sleep!" She said walking across to her bedroom.

Shelby laid back on her lumpy bunk mattress. I mean. It wasn't terrible. This was a pretty high-class RV, but still. It wasn't her queen size, memory foam, 300 thread count sheet covered dream bed, she had waiting for her back at home.

She almost teared up in happiness at the thought.

She shuffled around trying to get comfortable.

"Shelby. Can you stop flailing around like a fish out of water." Sarah requested in a whisper.

"I am out of my water!" Shelby hissed quietly.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I can't get comfortable." She whispered. "Trade me?" She asked.

"No," Sarah said. "Go to sleep."

"You don't think any bugs are in here, do you?" Shelby whispered across to her sister.

"Bugs!?" Rachel said quickly hanging upside down over the top bunk at her mother, startling her. "What bugs?" She asked with fear.

" We're in an enclosed RV. Relax." Sarah said. "There's no dragonflies." She sarcastically remarked.

"Rachel, get back up there. You're going to fall on your head." Shelby said with a smirk at her upside down daughter.

"I'm lonely." She added still hanging her head over the edge. "But then again. They say it is lonely at the top." She smirked sitting back up. Happy to have made this moment into the perfect metaphor.

Shelby and Sarah rolled their eyes in unison. "Do you see what I had to put up with?" Sarah asked.

"I was not that bad." Shelby laughed.

"You're right. You were worse!" Sarah said rolling over, trying to get some sleep.

 ******Glee******

"Good morning!" Susan called out at 7:00am. Startling Sarah as she was right beside her. Strategically. Sarah had always been the hardest to wake. Being up all night blogging as a teen. School days were next to impossible back then.

Sarah rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Time to get up!" Susan said with a joyful grin.

Shelby still in a deep sleep, who had barely slept last night in this environment. It was impossible!

"Rachel, Shelby!" Susan called out. "Rise and shine ladies! There is family fun to be had!" She said waking both of them.

"Mother, it is 7:00am." Shelby said looking down at her watch. "No family fun is to be had, before 9:00am." She mumbled throwing her head under the covers.

"Up! Let's go! The sun is shining! The birds are singing!" She said.

"And we are sleeping," Rachel mumbled. Who normally was a morning person, but yesterday was an eventful day and took a lot out of her.

"Not anymore," Susan smirked pulling the covers off of her granddaughter.

"NANA!" Rachel yelled trying to catch them, in a failed attempt.

"That'll teach you to sass your Nana," Susan smirked. "Up." She said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and climbed down from her bunk.

"What about them!" Rachel pointed.

"I suppose that's up to you," Susan smirked exiting the RV.

Rachel looked over to her sleeping mother and aunt.

'Hmm. Who to wake first?' She weighed her options. She knew her mother was by no means a morning person. Especially before her coffee. But her aunt. Doable.

"Aunt Sarah," Rachel whispered. "It's time to wake up." She said softly.

Sarah showed some movement. That was a good sign. Rachel thought.

"Aunt Sarah..." Rachel said a little louder, touching her back.

"10 more minutes..." Sarah said.

"We have to go have breakfast," Rachel said.

"Later." Sarah waved off.

"Ugh. Fine." Rachel said turning to her mother.

"Mom?" Rachel said leaning towards her bunk.

"Mom..." Rachel whispered.

She nudged her a few times.

Nothing.

Rachel held the top of her blankets and prepared to tear them off, just like her Nana had done to her. Before Shelby spoke up. Stopping her in her tracks.

"Rachel. If you value your life." Shelby responded instantly. "You will back away, slowly." She said into the pillow.

Rachel smirked. And seconds later she slid the blankets away quickly.

Shelby instantly sprang out of bed, hitting her head off the top bunk.

"OUCH!" She yelled, holding her head before looking over at her daughter with daring eyes. Rachel took one look at her face and sprang out of the RV, followed by Shelby.

"Get back here!" Shelby yelled chasing her around the campsite. Rachel laughing loudly as they faced off around the fire pit.

Shelby lunged forward causing Rachel to run the opposite way and trip over one of the benches.

Still laughing she attempted to scramble away from her mother who had caught her now.

"What are you going to do now?" Shelby said, now also laughing as she began to tickle her daughter. Rachel burst into laughter and Paul and Susan smiled at the interaction as they set out breakfast.

"Moooom! Stop!" Rachel said through her laughter.

"Are you ever going to rip the covers off of me again?" Shelby said continuing to tickle. "BEFORE I have my morning coffee!" She added.

"No! No! I won't. Stop!" She said now barely able to breathe.

"Well, alright then," Shelby smiled helping her daughter up.

"Do you need some ice for your head?" Rachel offered with a smirk.

Shelby narrowed her eyes at her and slowly walked back to the RV to get ready for the day.

"I wouldn't have hit my head if I wouldn't have slept on a bunk bed," Shelby mumbled angrily walking past her mother.

Susan smirked watching her walk by and walk into the RV. Followed by an nod of approval towards Rachel who smiled and began to help with breakfast.

 ******Glee******

It was just before lunch time when Shelby had snuck into the RV as the family was out for a hike.

She had said she was going to lie down for an hour or so. Which had gone smoothly to her surprise? I mean a full 48 hours with her family, anyone would need a breather. She thought to herself.

Shelby was vigorously checking through her emails with the little service she had.

She has barely noticed the RV door open, as Rachel entered.

"Hey! I thought you were napping!" Rachel said breaking Shelby from her trance.

"Shh!" Shelby said. "Not so loud." I just needed to check a few emails. That's all. "I was napping." She lied.

"Mhm..." Rachel said not buying it. "You're not supposed to have that." She pointed out.

"Rachel. I'm an adult. I can have the phone if I choose. Like I said I'm only checking a few emails." Shelby said.

"Uh-huh. Fine. I wonder how Nana would feel about those emails, Nan-" Rachel began to call.

"Hey! Shh! Listen!" Shelby said stopping her immediately. "Here!" She said opening the drawer and tossing Rachel her phone. "5 minutes. I won't tell if you don't." Shelby smirked.

"I can live with that," Rachel smirked. 'Rachel 1- Shelby 0' she thought to herself.

Rachel quickly plopped down beside her mom on the couch in the RV. Reading all of her missed text messages.

It was a few moments later that Susan had entered the RV. Seemingly unnoticed by the two, who now were both emerged in their phones.

"Ahem..." Susan said clearing her throat. Causing the two to jump. "What is going on here." She added sternly.

"Shelby, I thought you were napping. Not sneaking away to answer those emails again." She said with the Corcoran signature eyebrow raise.

"Mom, listen-" Shelby began.

"Mom, nothing. Shelby. This is a family trip. I put those darn devices away for a reason. They take all of your attention. We are in nature, the beautiful outdoors are all around us, and you are in here wasting it on that i-gadget-whatever!" Susan said.

"I tried telling her." Rachel shrugged, immediately throwing her mother further under the bus.

Shelby snapped her head towards her and narrowed her eyes. Rachel smirked with a shrug.

"I see," Susan said.

She quickly took the phone from Shelby's hands and placed it back in the drawer.

"No more phones," Susan said pointing a finger at her eldest.

Shelby averted eye contact feeling like she was 16 again.

Susan pulled her up off the couch and swatted her, twice.

"Ow!" Shelby winced. "Mom!" She said with surprise. "You can't do that, I'm 34!" She said dramatically.

"Mhm, you want another?" Susan said with daring eyes and a smirk.

Shelby narrowed her eyes on her mother. And back at Rachel who had the biggest grin on her face.

"And you!" Susan said taking Rachel's phone from her hands and pulling her up. Not missing the grin on her granddaughter's face.

Rachel's smirk quickly defended when she also felt a stinging swat land.

"Ow!" Rachel cried reaching back.

Shelby now had the smirk to which Rachel scowled.

"If I see these phones again before Monday, a swat will be the least of your worries!" She said to both of them with a pointed finger. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am.." Shelby and Rachel both mumbled.

Susan smirked placing the phones back in the drawer. Feeling accomplished.

 ******Glee******

"Mother. Is this really necessary." Shelby begged, standing on the dock beside the lake.

"Shelby. Enough with the whining, please. Get in the boat. It's going to be fun!" Susan said as the rest of the family climbed into their canoes.

Sarah and Rachel in one, and Susan and Paul in another.

"Come on Shelly. You used to love this." Paul said thinking back to the many canoe rides he used to take his girls on in the summer time.

"Dad. I pretended to love it for you. You love this, not me. And that's fine! I fully support you. I will be here! Hey, I'll even take pictures from the dock for the family album, okay?" Shelby said.

Paul laughed.

"Shelby," Susan warned.

"Mom. Please. I don't know how to swim, these waters, they are... Just. Not clean, and who knows what kind of creatures live in them." Shelby said continuing to stall.

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't swimming than isn't it?" Susan smirked. "And please Shelby, this water is probably cleaner than the water from the tap back in Lima." Her mother added.

"I have a filter on my tap," Shelby added for argument sake.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Mom. Just get in the boat. Come on." Rachel said handing her a life jacket.

"Mhm... Yeah... This just isn't my size. So-" Shelby began but was stopped by her sister.

"Shelby. So help me god, if you don't get in this boat, you will be under it with all of those sea creatures! Let's go!" Sarah yelled.

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on." Shelby said putting the life jacket on.

"Which boat am I supposed to go in?" She asked looking back up to her family and noticing the numbers weren't even. Isn't that a safety hazard? Ah-ha! Her way out.

"Go with your sister," Paul said pushing away from the shoreline with his oar.

"Her? Does she even know how to steer? You know Rachel has never been in a canoe, shouldn't we go over safety measures?" Shelby questioned.

Rachel smacked her hand against her head and sighed. This was taking forever!

"Shelby, your sister won a badge every year at camp for canoeing, not to mention sailing, and other boating activities, remember?" Susan laughed. "You will survive." She said.

"Fine.." Shelby said sighing noticing she was out of excuses. She carefully stepped into the boat. Slightly panicking as it rocked back and fourth. But found her footing and sat down.

"Okay. Okay. I can do this. I'm in a boat. On a lake. It's fine. I got this." Shelby said to herself picking up her paddle as they began to journey off onto the lake.

"It smells so good out here," Rachel said as she continued to paddle.

"Mhm.. The best air freshener you could imagine." Sarah smiled.

"Rach, you're pretty good with paddling. You've never been canoeing before?" Sarah asked looking ahead as she watched her niece stroke the water with her oar in front of her.

"No, never. But I like it." She smiled

"My Dad's always wanted to do a big camping trip, but between all of the plays and theater camps I was in, it just never worked out," Rachel said. Not with sadness, but with a smile, knowing her dads would be proud she finally did.

Shelby glanced slightly back over her shoulder to give her daughter a reassuring smile. Which Rachel returned.

"Do you want to try to steer?" Sarah offered.

"Um, I don't really know how," Rachel admitted.

"I'll teach you, silly. Come on." Sarah said motioning for them to switch seats.

The canoe rocked slightly and Shelby panicked. Grabbing the sides.

"Okay! How about we all remain seated. No one is ending up in the water today." She laughed nervously.

"Relax Shelby," Sarah said rolling her eyes and taking the middle seat.

"Okay, Rachel. Steering is simple. The two main strokes are a J, and a C. J goes like this-" Sarah demonstrated in the water, gently stroking her oar in a J shape in the water, towards the canoe.

"Hey! I'm doing it!" Rachel said as she felt the boat begin to turn slightly.

"You are," Sarah smiled.

"Great job sweetheart, you got it!" Susan encouraged from the next boat.

"Okay, now a C, the same thing just the other way." She instructed.

"Okay!" Rachel said trying it out. A little too fast. Causing the boat to rock again.

"Lord help me." Shelby prayed in a whisper. Once again grabbing the sides. It was like teaching Rachel to drive all over again. But even more stressful. Because this water. Simply wasn't happening. Shelby thought to herself.

"It's okay Rach, you're doing great," Sarah said.

For another twenty minutes, Rachel learned the ropes of steering. She was practically a pro by the time they made it back to shore.

"You did great my love," Paul said with pride wrapping his arm around his granddaughter with pride.

"Well, I am an overachiever." Rachel pointed out. "I learn quickly." She added.

Shelby smiled. That's my girl.

"How about we get dinner started, hmm?" Susan asked as they walked back up to their campsite.

 ******Glee******

"Shelby can you connect the poles," Sarah said pointing to the tent poles on the grass.

Shelby nodded picking them up and attempting to figure it out until Rachel jumped in and helped.

Shelby smiled looking towards her daughter as they clicked together several poles, making four large poles, and two small.

Shelby and Rachel attempted to put together the tent, as Sarah had gone off into to collect firewood with her Dad.

Susan watched with a smile from a far as she prepared lunch at a nearby picnic table.

"Mom, I think it goes in here," Rachel said pointing to the tiny opening.

"But then where does it come out?" Shelby asked looking to the other side.

"Maybe it just goes in?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't think so Rach" Shelby laughed.

"Where are the instructions?" Rachel asked looking around.

"I don't think there are any," Shelby said knowing that her parents had most likely thrown them away. Her Father was always a "do it yourself" kind of man. Instructions were for people with lack of problem-solving, he used to say.

"Let's try to put it through here, and then we can lift this side," Rachel said.

Shelby nodded and the two got to work. Of course. Nothing better than a challenge for this mother daughter duo.

 ******Glee******

"Alright! Looks pretty good!" Shelby said dusting off her hands.

"It kinda looks lumpy," Rachel said looking at the tent with her head slightly turned. "I don't know if it's supposed to look like that.

"Rachel, it is simply individual. That's all. Who said every tent had to look the exact same." Shelby defended.

"I guess..." Rachel shrugged.

"Hop in, see what it looks like inside!" Shelby said gaining pride in her creation. Who said she couldn't camp. Please.

'This should be good.' Sarah thought sitting back on the stump, watching the scene before her.

"How is it?" Shelby asked Rachel from the door.

"It's good. Come in!" Rachel said.

Shelby walked carefully into the tent and stood in the middle with Rachel.

"Ha! Would you look at that? The two non-campers built a tent." Shelby said giving Rachel a high-five.

Less than a moment later the tent shook slightly before completely collapsing, causing both to scream.

Sarah burst into laughter, followed by Paul and Susan. Sarah pulled out her camera immediately.

"Mom!" Rachel screamed. "Where are you!" She said in a panic as all she saw was tent fabric and poles around her.

"I'm here!" Shelby said reaching forward through the rubble of the tent that once was.

"How do we get out!" Rachel yelled.

"Hold on ladies," Paul said barely through his laughter as he held up the door of the tent, allowing them to climb through.

Shelby stepped out first, her hair in every direction and filled with static electricity. It was practically standing straight up.

Sarah quickly jumped up and took some photos, as she laughed at her sister's unimpressed look.

Rachel climbed out with the same hair do. The two looked at each other, and back at the tent and began to laugh.

"Now. That is a hazard. Dad, where the hell did you buy this?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby language," Susan warned.

Shelby rolled her eyes. She was 34, and still, 'hell' was considered to be 'bad language' seriously? Shelby thought to herself.

"I've had it for years. We've never had a problem before." He laughed.

"Well, clearly it's defective." Shelby insisted.

"No. Just the one who built it was." Sarah laughed.

"Sarah!" Shelby said pushing her sister's arm.

"Don't worry. I have all of the evidence." Sarah said turning her camera towards the two and showing them the pictures.

"How about a hike?" Susan asked.

"Yeah!" Paul said with a clap.

Great. Almost killed by a tent and now forced to walk for miles with no destination. Living the dream. Shelby thought subtly rolling her eyes.

 ******Glee******

"That hammock is nice Dad," Sarah said. Looking over at the hammock hanging between two trees looking out at the sunset over the water.

"Yeah. It is isn't it?" He said. "We will have to get one like that for the yard." He said poking the fire.

Paul looked over at the hammock which held Susan, and Shelby. Who had been laying in it for about an hour now. Watching the sunset together. He smiled. Picturing a younger version of Shelby in a similar hammock during their annual Fourth of July picnic. Time flies. He thought to himself. Shaking his head.

Rachel had taken a nap after their hike. She had been out early in the morning with Sarah in the canoe. She had only laid down in the tent for a few minutes before falling asleep.

"I'm so proud of you Shelby," Susan said as she cradled her daughter in her arms as they laid in the hammock. "You're really doing a great job with Rachel." She added.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled. "She really gives me a run for my money most days." She chuckled. "But she really is perfect, in every way." She said warmly.

"Well, so did you, my love. Welcome to motherhood. But, you and Rachel really have a deep connection. You just get each other so well. Two peas in a pod, for sure." Susan chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Shelby smiled. "She's my greatest blessing." She said truly. "She has brought out the best in me, and maybe the worst, sometimes." She laughed. If we were being honest. Motherhood, especially to a teenage girl was no walk in the park.

Susan laughed.

"Did Sarah tell you about the candles?" Shelby asked.

"Candles? No. I don't think so?" Susan said.

"Oh. Buckle in. This is wedding toast material." She laughed telling her mother about that eventful, mess filled day.

 ******Glee******

Rachel had woken up shortly after her nap and joined Paul and Sarah out by the camp fire.

"They look comfy," Rachel smiled looking over at her mom and Nana in the hammock.

"You can join them if you like," Sarah smiled.

"Oh, no. I don't want to interrupt." Rachel said.

"Rach, you're not interrupting." She laughed. "Go on." She said with a gentle push. Seeing how much her niece wanted to join.

Rachel walked towards the hammock.

"There's my girl," Shelby smirked. "How was your nap?" She asked.

"Nice. Relaxing." Rachel smiled.

"Hop in?" Susan said moving slightly off to the side, allowing Rachel to climb into the middle.

"It's a Rachel sandwich," Susan smiled laying her arm across her granddaughter, as Shelby did the same on the other side.

Rachel smiled, taking in the love from both her Nana and Mother. Something she had always dreamed of. She felt warm, but not in a temperature way. In a heartfelt-full way.

The three laid, talking in the hammock for some time until the sun completely set.

"My Dad's would have loved this," Rachel said.

"I'm sure they would have, love," Shelby said brushing through Rachel's hair with her hand.

"What was your Dad's favorite thing to do," Susan asked. Curious to know more about the men who raised her granddaughter for all of those years, so wonderfully.

"The Berry-Magnificent Monday Dinner," Rachel said with a smile.

"What in the world is that?" Shelby asked with a chuckle.

Rachel smiled.

"Well, every Monday, my Dad's and I would order a really fancy dinner, and we would put on a show in our basement. Which had a stage." Rachel added. "Usually a Broadway number." Smiled thinking about it.

"That's fun!" Susan smiled.

"Yeah, it all started on my 8th birthday. We had gone to a show, beauty at the beast. When we got home, my Dad's had a really fancy dinner planned and dressed me up like Belle." Rachel smiled thinking back to that day.

 **Flashback:**

"Mademoiselle, dinner is served," Leroy said taking a gentleman's bow as he lifted the silver tray in from of Rachel.

Rachel sat with a giant grin on her face as she looked up at her Dad's as they broke into song.

 **Leroy:**

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie and we'll provide the rest. He sang as Hiram tied a fancy napkin around their daughter's neck._

 **Hiram:**

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff_

 **Both:**

 _It's delicious_

Rachel giggled

 **Leroy:**

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, Miss, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 **Hiram:**

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

 **Both:**

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

 **Leroy:**

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret!_

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes! I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 **Hiram:**

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be out guest_

 **Leroy:**

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

 **Hiram:**

 _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 **Both:**

 _Get your worries off your chest_

 _Let us say for your entree_

 _We've an array; may we suggest:_

 _Try the bread! Try the soup!_

 _When the croutons loop de loop_

 _It's a treat for any dinner_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the china_

 _Singing pork! Dancing veal!_

 _What an entertaining meal!_

 _How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_

 **Hiram**

 _We'll make you shout "encore!"_

 _And send us out for more_

 _So, be our guest!_

 **Leroy:**

 _Be our guest!_

Rachel smiled and quickly got up out of her chair and danced around with her fathers as they sang the chorus together.

 **Rachel:**

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed_

 **All:**

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, We'll keep going_

 _Course by course, one by one_

 _'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 **Hiram & Leroy:**

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 _Be our guest!_

 **Rachel:**

 _Please, be our guest!_

They ended the last note spinning Rachel's small body into a dancing dip, as her yellow dress spun out in the air.

"Perfect pitch my love." Leroy said lifting Rachel as Hiram clapped with a smile.

"Thanks, Daddy." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her Dad. "My music teacher at school said so too!" She squealed with excitement.

"You must always take a bow Rachel, every true performer does." Leroy said.

Rachel nodded.

Hiram and Leroy stepped off stage allowing their pint-sized protégé to have her moment.

Rachel smiled and took her best now, lifting the corners of her fancy yellow Belle dress.

With the biggest smile, she waved both hands in the direction to come up on stage.

"You have to bow too daddies!" She said holding their hands.

"Well of course we do!" Leroy said.

Leroy, Hiram, and Rachel took their best bow, Rachel standing in the middle.

Following the bow, they lifted Rachel into their arms. Giving her a hug.

"This is fun, can we do this every day?" Rachel asked.

"Every minute, of every day for you, my love." Hiram smiled. "Never get too big for this." He said.

"I say we make this our little tradition. We can call it "Berry-Magnificent Monday's! " Leroy said proudly.

"Fantastic!" Hiram cheered.

Rachel smiled looking back and forth between the two men holding her. Her family was the best family.

End of flashback.

"I can picture it." Shelby smiled.

"Eventually, my Dad's started creating costumes, and an entire set-list. It turned into a full performance." She said proudly.

"Maybe we should do that." Susan said with a chuckle.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure Sarah would walk home if we made her do that." Shelby said Rachel laughed.

"Ah. This is just perfect." Susan said looking out at the water.

"Yeah, it is nice." Shelby said.

"Look who likes camping now?" Rachel smirked looking over at her mother.

"Yeah, yeah." Shelby said brushing the comment off.

"I love our family." Rachel sighed happily. Sinking further into her mother, and grandmother's embrace.

"Aw, honey." Susan said hugging her a little tighter.

"So do I." Shelby smiled.

The three eventually drifted off to sleep in the hammock. Paul didn't have the heart to wake them so simply took a blanket out of the tent, and draped it over them.

"Goodnight my loves." He said looking at the three generations before him.

A sight he thought may never come. It was indescribably beautiful. Sarah came out of the tent and snapped one last picture of the three before heading to bed.

All in all. The perfect camping trip.

 ******Glee******

 **A happy ending! What did you all think of this chapter? Favorite scene perhaps?**

 **I would love some chapter ideas going forward! Please leave them in the review section. I have a few ideas, Andrew Returns? Quinn's Labor/Delivery? Rachel & Finn take the next step? Or anything else? Feel free to be creative! I would love some ideas! Anything you want to see more/less of? I'm curious! **

**Please review guys!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Talk

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next update! Enjoy! Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me! I've taken some ideas from the reviews and added them into this, and some upcoming chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 37: The Talk

"Hey," Rachel smiled as she closed her locker.

"We still on for breadsticks after Glee?" Finn asked with an equal grin.

"Of course," Rachel said leaning into his arm as they walked down the hall the school hallway.

"Hey, I was thinking. Your mom's out of town this weekend right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she has a last minute trip to New York. One that if I may add, she has planned without me." Rachel huffed.

Finn smirked.

"Apparently, I've missed 'enough school' this term," Rachel said mocking the many arguments she had with Shelby over the past few days.

"Well, this isn't all bad you know?" Finn said hoping Rachel would take the hint.

"How exactly is it not all bad? New York is my oxygen, Finn. I need it to live." She sighed taking her seat next to Finn in their 2nd period Biology Class.

The bell rang.

"Why don't we stay at your place this weekend, you know. Just us?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry. Have you met Shelby?" Rachel quipped.

"Oh. Come on. You don't think she would let you stay home. For at least one night." Finn asked.

"Finn. She barely lets me cross the street by myself." She mocked. She loved her mom. In fact, she really did appreciate the hovering. It made her feel safe and secure. But sometimes, it was a little suffocating.

"Will you at least try?" Finn asked modeling Rachel's big brown puppy dog eyes that had won him over so many times before.

"Fine. I will try. For you." Rachel grinned.

"Ahem?" Mr. Harrison coughed. "Mr. Hudson, Ms. Berry. Would you happen to have something to share with the class, or may I begin? I wouldn't want to interrupt." Mr. Harrison mocked.

Rachel and Finn both sunk down in their seats as the entire class turned to look in their direction.

"Ah. Wonderful." Mr. Harrison smirked. "Alright, everyone. Let's pick up from last week. Chapter 3, please." He requested.

Rachel and Finn shared a slightly grin as the class reached for their text books from their bags.

 ******Glee******

"Hey, Sweetie," Shelby said as she walked down the hallway and ran into Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel said with a smile. "Where are you going?" She asked as her mother's office was in the opposite direction. And this was normally her prep period.

"I'm just heading to the office. Figgins is out sick this week, and they needed a replacement." Shelby said.

"Wait, they chose you?" Rachel almost laughed.

"Well, thank you for the confidence boost Rachel." Shelby mocked with a smirk.

"No! No. I didn't mean it like that." Rachel said. "So you're what?principal for the day?" She asked.

"You got it," Shelby said. "Speaking of which," Shelby said lifting the sleeve of her blouse to reveal her watch. "You should be getting to class Miss." She said. "I don't want to see you in my office for a tardy." She warned with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Great. Her mother, principal for a day. What else could a teenager ask for?

"Bye Mom," Rachel mumbled, walking down the hall towards her class.

"Bye Rach." Shelby smirked continuing her walk to the office.

 ******Glee******

Finn folded a small piece of paper in his hands and carefully placed it on Rachel's desk during 4th period.

Rachel looked down from the daze she was currently in, watching Mr. Greeley walk back and fourth lecturing the class on the civil war of 1812.

She grinned in Finn's direction as she opened the note.

She reached for her pencil and replied. "I love you too." She wrote with a heart coming off of the last 'o' of the sentence.

Rachel placed the note back on Finn's desk. Who replied, "Can't wait for our special weekend." And gave it back to Rachel.

Rachel wrote back. "Don't hold your breath just yet on that. I still have to convince my Mom."

"You can do it." Finn wrote with a wink face.

"I could always sneak away from Sarah's house. I'm staying there. Much easier than trying to convince my mom." Rachel wrote, tossing it back.

"Whatever works," Finn smiled.

"Does this... Mean its time?" Rachel wrote, not sure if she wanted to pass it back. I mean. It was the elephant in the relationship for sure. Everyone else was having sex. Especially everyone on the football team. Obviously, Finn wanted to keep up with the team, she didn't want him holding back, just because she hadn't given the go-ahead just yet.

Rachel fiddled with the note in her hands for a few moments before Mr. Greeley has snapped her out of her thoughts by asking her a question on the class material.

"Um. Sorry, can you repeat the question?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Greeley sighed.

"You would have heard the question if you had been paying attention." He said.

"I was paying attention, I just became a little distracted that's all." Rachel defended lightly.

"Mhm, passing that note back and fourth. I do have eyes, Ms. Berry." He warned. As the class now turned to look at Rachel.

"Well. If your material wasn't so dreadfully boring, maybe I wouldn't have to distract myself with passing notes to stay awake." Rachel sassed, now she had an audience, she simply couldn't resist.

"Rachel!" Finn hissed. Hoping she would let this go. With Rachel, not likely. The class now fully engaged and desperately trying not to break into laughter.

"Oh. Is that so?" Mr. Greeley said. "I suppose you could do a better job?" He asked.

"In fact. I could." Rachel insisted proudly.

"Please, be my guest?" He said reaching his arm out to welcome her to the front of the class. "Please bring that note, clearly, since it was more entertaining than this lesson, the class could benefit from some engagement." He quipped.

Rachel swallowed nervously. This wasn't the plan. She quickly began to panic.

"We're waiting." Mr. Greeley said.

Rachel looked over to Finn who had a worried expression on his face. Rachel's eyes said: "do something!"

Finn gulped.

"Listen, Mr. Greeley. Can we continue with the lesson? I was really getting into the civil rights act, you know- I believe we should all... Embrace this part of our history, and truly live through those who came before us, and their efforts." Finn said nervously with hope to have provided a significant enough distraction.

"Very Nice Mr. Hudson. I agree. However you as well seem to have been distracted as the civil rights act was three weeks ago." He said causing the class to laugh.

Finn slumped into his seat. A valid effort, but unsuccessful.

"Rachel. Now." Mr. Greeley said.

"No," Rachel said.

"Alright, well. I hope you find the office more entertaining than this lesson." He said pointing to the door.

The class joined in a chorus of "oooh" as they watched the standoff between teacher and student.

"Fine," Rachel said standing from her seat and storming off to the door. Before turning around.

"I'll have you know, if there is anything that should go down in history, it should be your disregard for engaging student learning, and privacy!" She said before slamming the door behind her.

Finn rested his hand on his forehead and sighed as the rest of the class broke out into conversation of what they had just witnessed.

 ******Glee******

Rachel who was still fired up and storming down the hallway towards the office was mentally preparing her defense to Figgins'. She had at least 30 valid points to her arguments when she reached the office.

She took a seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

She was so worked up, that she had completely forgotten...

"Rachel?" Shelby said with surprise as she entered the office.

Rachel fury was soon extinguished as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Why aren't you in class?" Shelby said setting her clipboard on the main office desk.

"I... Uh..." Rachel stuttered. "I was kind of, kicked out of class." She said.

Shelby sighed. What now? She only had about one million other things to deal with, this principal thing was no joke. Not that she wasn't up for the job, she was. It was just a long list of things to get through, and Rachel getting kicked out of class wasn't one she intended.

"I see," Shelby said more sternly. "You can sit out here until the period is over, and then you and I are going to have a chat. Ms. Robins will call you in when I am ready." She said.

"But that's 45 minutes from now!" Rachel whined. "Can't we just talk now?" She asked.

"No. You will wait like everyone else." Shelby said eyeing the other two students who had been sent to the office.

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled and sunk down into her chair.

Shelby eyed Rachel for a moment before walking into the office, calling the next student in.

 ******Glee******

Rachel had been sitting in the same seat for what felt like hours. Really it had only been about 30 minutes.

She had watched two students come out of the office before her, and she swore she could see tears in their eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched them practically run out of the office. Her mother wasn't that scary. Okay, maybe her eyebrow was, but Rachel knew deep down Shelby was all bark, no bite for the most part.

Of course as a high school teacher you have to be, or else they eat you alive, Rachel thought to herself.

"Rachel Berry" Mrs. Robins, the secretary called out. "You can go ahead in." She said.

Rachel stood from her seat, collected her bag and walked into the office.

"Close the door and have a seat," Shelby said sitting from the other side of the desk.

Rachel gulped slightly at the cold look on her mother's face as she sat down. She clearly was not impressed.

Shelby eyed her for a few moments more before standing from her seat. Rachel watched nervously.

Shelby paced back and forth with her hands behind her back.

"So, Rachel. Let me get this straight. You were kicked out of class-"

"Mom, listen-" Rachel began

"Ms. Corcoran." Shelby corrected sternly. Eyeing her daughter and now crossing her arms. Still standing.

"Fine," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Ms. Corcoran, it was a misunderstanding," Rachel began.

"Oh. A misunderstanding?" Shelby asked. "A misunderstanding that you were not paying attention in class, and then continued to be disrespectful to your instructor, followed by storming out of class. Please explain this misunderstanding. I would love to hear it." Shelby laughed coldly.

Rachel slumped down in her seat. This was going to suck.

"Care to share?" Shelby asked.

"Well, clearly you've already made up your mind about who's side you are on, so why bother?" Rachel sassed.

"I suggest you adjust your attitude," Shelby said sternly.

"Well, you already know what happened!" Rachel said, feeling her voice begin to rise.

"You're right. I spoke with Mr. Greeley over the phone. He explained the events from his point of view. But I am curious to hear yours." Shelby said taking a seat.

"Fine." Rachel sighed.

After an explanation of what had happened from Rachel's point of view. Shelby began to see the similarities in both sides. Of course, Rachel's version was more dramatic and as she put it "an attack on her student civil rights"

"Alright. Do you have anything else to add?" Shelby asked.

"Other than the fact I feel as those my privacy was completely invaded, and this entire situation was injust, that about covers it," Rachel added.

Shelby wanted to roll her eyes. But resisted. This girl just didn't know how to let up.

"Where's the note?" Shelby asked.

Rachel panicked for a moment before coming up with what she thought was a significant excuse.

"I threw it out." She lied. Shelby seeing right through it. Clearly, if she felt she had to lie, there was a significance to this note.

"Mhm. Where?" Shelby asked.

"In the garbage?" Rachel stated obviously.

"What garbage?" Shelby asked.

"In the hallway, I don't know. I don't keep track of what trash can's I use." Rachel said.

"Alright, let's go for a walk," Shelby said pulling out from her desk. "We will just have to retrace your steps to help you remember." She said. Not playing into Rachel's plan.

Crap. Rachel thought. She quickly thought of a new plan.

"Fine," Rachel said. "It's in my bag." She said.

"Ah, I see," Shelby said with mock surprise reaching her hand out for the note.

Rachel opened her bag and pulled out a small piece of paper that Quinn had passed her in one of their morning classes. Thankfully she had kept it.

Shelby read it aloud.

"I love your outfit," Shelby said then looking blankly towards her daughter. Not fooled.

"What?" Rachel asked, thinking she had gotten away with it.

"Why go to all this trouble to hide this?" Shelby asked.

"It was the principal of the matter," Rachel stated with pride.

"Mhm.." Shelby said folding the piece of paper and setting it on her desk. "You said, Finn handed you this?" She asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Funny. Seems to look a lot like Quinn's writing to me, unlike Finn's barely legible scribbles." Shelby said with some sarcasm. Having had Finn in one of her classes last semester, his handwriting was less than easy to read most of the time.

"Funny. Maybe he wanted to impress me." Rachel shrugged keeping her story strong.

"Mhm... Rachel. Let me see your bag please?" Shelby requested.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I said so," Shelby said more sternly.

"You can't do that. I have a right to privacy." Rachel insisted.

"You're correct. Without parental consent, the school is unable to search through personal items. But you're in luck, yours is right here. Consider consent given." She said. Holding her hand out for the bag.

"I'm not giving you my bag. That's unfair!" Rachel huffed.

"Rachel. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours." She said calmly eyeing her daughter.

"I'm not giving you my bag. This is completely unfair! You're only allowed to do that because you're my mom, when I came in here you clearly stated you were Ms. Corcoran, not my mother." Rachel insisted. "Anyone else in this school wouldn't have to give you their bag!" She said.

"Rachel. Hand me your bag, or you will be suspended from the Glee club for the next two weeks." Shelby said sternly.

"What!" Rachel yelled. "Two weeks!" She exasperated.

"The choice is yours," Shelby said calmly sitting back in her chair. "But not for very much longer." She added.

Shelby watched as the wheels in Rachel's mind began to turn, and she weighed her options. Shelby smirked slightly.

"Fine," Rachel said handing the bag over the desk.

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest as Shelby opened the bag.

"Rachel, if you went to all of this trouble to hide this note, I truly hope it was worth it," Shelby said searching through the bag.

"It would have been.." Rachel mumbled.

Shelby opened one of the front pockets revealing a folded piece of paper. She lifted it from the bag.

Opening the note she looked at Rachel once more. "Is there anything you would like to tell me before I read this?" Shelby asked.

Rachel remained silent.

"Alright then."

Shelby read over the note, several times. Before sighing deeply and resting her hand on her head. Paying particular attention to the last line. 'Does this mean it's time?'

"Planning on sneaking out this weekend, I see," Shelby said placing the note on her desk.

Rachel continued to remain silent.

"Clearly, you thought that would be easier to do in my absence," Shelby said.

"Well, I had to do something. Considering I wasn't invited to New York with you." Rachel mumbled.

Shelby rolled her eyes. Not this again. They had gone over this in great detail for what seemed like hundreds of times this week. She decided to let the comment slip, as she was interesting in arguing the New York topic any further.

"We will be talking about this at home," Shelby said as a final point to the note. Considering what had been written hadn't been anything to do with school. Shelby wanted to remain true to separating school and home life.

Rachel wiped a stray tear away from her left eye. Not unnoticed by Shelby. Who sighed.

"As for the rest of the week, you will be serving after-school detention. During which you will write a letter of apology to Mr. Greeley for distrubing his class, and for your disrespect." Shelby said. "Once completed you will give the letter to me, I will look it over. And if I feel it is sufficient you will give it to him at the beginning of class tomorrow."

"The rest of the week? What about Glee?" Rachel asked. It was Thursday, but still. Two days?

"You will be missing Glee," Shelby said. "Rachel, you know the rules. When serving detention, you are excluded from extra-curricular's." She said. That was simply school policy.

"Can't I do morning detention?" Rachel asked. Trying to find a loophole. Morning detention began one hour before school started. Therefore she could still attend Glee.

"No. I'm afraid not," Shelby said. "I don't see that being an effective lesson." She added.

"Which would be?" Rachel asked with attitude.

"Thinking before you act," Shelby said. "I'm sorry Rachel, but those are the consequences." She said.

"Considering I'm your daughter, you could make a bit of an exception," Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"I most certainly cannot. The rules are the same for everyone my love." Shelby said.

Rachel felt herself become emotional. Everything was building up. Mostly the fact that her mom had now read that she was, in fact, a virgin. She had the entire school thinking she was a prude, and somehow she now felt her mother felt that way as well. However, in reality, it was quite the opposite.

"Rachel." Shelby sighed. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" She asked noticing Rachel's defensive demeanor change into a more of an emotional one.

"All I was asking for was my privacy, okay!" Rachel said standing up. "I didn't need that note to be read. It was private. It's embarrassing." She cried.

"Rachel," Shelby said softly somewhat surprised at her outburst.

"Can I please just go?" Rachel said as Shelby took a step forward.

Shelby sighed.

"Yes. You may go." Shelby said, no sooner was Rachel out of the office and half way down the hallway. Leaving Shelby standing in the office, stumped.

 ******Glee******

Rachel continued to storm down the halls of Mckinley until she reached the exit and kept walking.

She walked for what seemed like hours, by this time, she had already made it downtown and found herself sitting in the park, on a bench.

She had far too much steam to stay at school. At this point, she didn't care if her mother knew where she was. She was angry and hurt. More embarrassed than anything. All over a stupid note. You know, this was really Finn's fault in the first place! She thought to herself. He was the one who passed the note in the first place.

Rachel sat with her arms crossed on the park bench. After a while, her anger began to wear off and she reached for her phone, realizing she had left it in her bag, which she had left behind in the office. She rolled her eyes and sat back. This really couldn't get any worse. She thought.

"Everything okay there little lady?" An elderly woman asked taking a seat down next to her.

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine." Rachel said being broken from her stare.

"You seem a bit upset, out here all by yourself." She said sweetly.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really. I just needed some space." Rachel said. Not really wanting to talk to this woman she had just met.

"I see." The older women said. "What's your name Darlin'?" She asked.

"Rachel." She answered with a slight smile. It was impossible to ignore an elderly women in a park, she didn't want to be rude.

"Well Rachel, my name is Gladis. And if there's one thing I've learned in my time. It's that space only makes our problems farther away from us. Doesn't really solve them." She said wisely.

Rachel simply looked off to the side. The last thing she needed right now we're some words of wisdom.

"Well, I was just angry. So I wanted to take a walk and cool off. But I guess I just ended up here." Rachel explained.

"I see. What were you so angry about?" She asked.

"Oh. Nothing. It's fine." Rachel blushed slightly.

"Well, clearly it's not fine." She said with a laugh. "Try me, I may be an old lady, but I have good ears." She smiled.

"Alright.." Rachel said giving in.

"I was upset with my mother." She began. "She's a teacher at my school, and for today she is the principal while ours is out sick." She explained. "I was... Well, I left one of my classes because the teacher accused me of not paying attention and disrupting the class from a note my boyfriend had passed me." Rachel said.

Gladis nodded

"But the note was private, something to do with our... Relationship. And the teacher asked me to read it out in front of the class, to which I disagreed." Rachel said.

"I was then sent to the office, and my mother read the said note and gave me consequences that I feel were unfair as I felt my privacy was invaded," Rachel said.

"Is that all?" Gladis asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Well Darlin' from the sounds of it, this whole thing sounds like it has a lot to do with what was on the note, not really about what happened afterward." She pointed out.

"I guess..." Rachel said quietly. "It's just embarrassing. I wanted it to be kept between my boyfriend and I. We haven't really, um. Taken the next step yet. And he's really pressured from his football team to... You know. And I just feel like I'm being a prude by waiting, to now my mother knows about." Rachel sighed.

"Oh, Honey. If this guy really loves you, he will wait until you are ready. Don't you be jumping into something you aren't ready for? Just for a boy." Gladis smiled.

Rachel nodded.

"Times are surely different." Gladis said sitting back and shaking her head. "You couldn't convince me to live my teenage years in this day and age. It's hard enough being an adult!" She chuckled.

"Yeah..." Rachel said nodding.

"Did you try talking to your Mom about any of this?" Gladis asked.

"Yeah. My mom doesn't really listen well when it comes to this." Rachel said.

"She just wants to protect you, that's all. That's all any mother wants." She added. "I know that's what I want for my daughters, and grandchildren." She said.

"You have kids?" Rachel asked.

"I do. 4 beautiful kids. All girls." She said with a smile. "So I know a bit about what you are talking about." She said.

"Woah. 4? It's just my Mom and me in one house, and even that is a lot to handle." Rachel chuckled.

"Yes, now they have their own little families. I watch them as mothers, and it's just interesting so watch them with their children. They worry just as much as I did, just like my mother did, and her mother did." She said. "It's just what we do. It's what you will do to one day." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Rachel said also smiling.

"Give your mom a chance. You may be surprised." Gladis said.

"I think she's going to be pretty upset with me. I kind of stormed out after we talked, and she doesn't know where I am." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh, it will pass. Trust me." Gladis said. "Sure, she may be worried, but in my experience, there are two things to say at a time like this." She said.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, "And, I love you." She smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I could try that." Rachel said.

"I suppose you could." Gladis smiled.

 ******Glee******

"Rachel!" Shelby called out as she opened the front door to their home. "Rachel?" She called up the stairs.

No response.

Once Shelby had received the notice that Rachel hadn't attended any of her afternoon classes she had tried to call her daughter, only to realize she had left her phone behind.

Shelby drove home during the last period of the day to see if Rachel had gone home.

Shelby walked up the stairs and into Rachel's bedroom. No sign of Rachel. Shelby sighed and walked back down the stairs.

"Rachel! You better be in this house! So help me God." Shelby said through gritted teeth. She was not impressed. Being angry was one thing, but taking off and not letting anyone know where you were for hours, was not.

Shelby looked down at her watch and realized she had to be getting back to the school, in time for Glee.

She sighed and left the house, not before leaving a note behind on the table.

"Rachel, I know you left school. I came home to look for you. Call me. Now. Mom." Shelby wrote on a piece of paper before heading back to McKinley.

 ******Glee******

Rachel walked into room 102, otherwise known as detention. She passed by Mrs. Hudson, who was supervising for the day.

"Rachel, I'm surprised to see you here." She said.

"I know." Rachel said taking her seat. "So am I." She added.

Mrs. Hudson sat grading her papers sitting at the front of the class.

Rachel looked around the room, it was such a foreign place to her. Filled with teenage delinquents. Most of them drawing on desks and sleeping.

Rachel sighed and took out some hand sanitizer from her purse, which she had collected from her locker. As well as some paper and a pen.

 ******Glee******

Shelby raced into the Mckinley parking lot. Cutting it relatively closely to being late. Something she normally never was.

Her phone had begun to ring in her purse as she quickly answered walking towards the school entrance.

"Hey, Sarah." Shelby said. "Any luck?" She asked.

"No. I haven't heard from her." Sarah said. "But I'll keep looking." She added. "Don't worry Shelby. She's fine. Probably just taking some space." She said.

"I don't know. It's unlike her to take off for this long, I'm getting worried. I have to be on a plane in less than 12 hours to New York. I swear she has pulled this little stunt to sabotage the trip, she was so desperate to come on." Shelby huffed.

"Oh, Shelby. Don't you remember what it was like to be 16." Sarah laughed. "She will turn up. Just give her time." She added.

"Ha! Time? Time is that last thing I'm going to give her." Shelby half laughed coldly walking down the hallway until something caught her eye.

A familiar brunette sitting in a desk through the window of room 102 caused Shelby to pause.

"I'm going to kill her." Shelby said into the phone. With a sigh of relief as she looked in at her daughter.

"What's going on? Shelby?" Sarah asked.

"I found her. I'll call you later." She said.

"Uh-oh. Alright. Listen. No bloodshed, okay?" Sarah joked.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Bye Sarah." She said ending the call and placing her phone in her bag. Noticing the time. Crap! She was late.

Shelby approached the window, and looked into the room, directly at Rachel who looked up.

Rachel's eyes met her mother's who she swore had fire in her eyes and steam coming out of her ears.

Shelby turned her chin slightly with an angry expression and held up the number 4, signaling 4 o'clock and sharply pointed to the entrance beside her.

Rachel nodded, signaling she got the hint, as Shelby walked off.

This was going to be an interesting rehearsal. Shelby thought to herself. Poor new directions.

 ******Glee******

It was 4:05pm as Rachel stood beside the entrance her mother had pointed at.

She shuffled from foot to foot nervously as she anticipated her mother's appearance. Who normally wasn't late.

4:06

4:07

4:08

No Shelby.

Suddenly Rachel heard the familiar sound of her mother's heels clicking down the hallway.

Rachel braced herself as she turned the corner and faced her mother.

"I apologize for my late arrival. I had to run practice over time, as I spent majority of my afternoon on a search for my missing daughter and arrived late to begin rehearsal. Shelby said. "Let's go." She said opening the door.

Rachel sulked and followed her mother out of the school.

Once in the car the ride home was silent. Rachel was awkwardly staring out of the windows at the lack of music that normally played on their forces home. It was always their chance to sing together.

Once they reached the driveway Shelby put the car in park and looked over at her daughter.

Rachel met Shelby's eyes for a moment. Before she stepped out of the SUV, Rachel followed.

Once inside, Shelby placed her bags on the kitchen counter, noticing the note she had left hours earlier to which she tossed in the garbage can.

"Have a seat." Shelby gesturing towards a kitchen barstool.

"First, I have something to say." Rachel said.

Shelby was expecting Rachel to begin defending her actions, and making excuses. But instead. She lunged forward. Wrapping her arms around her mother, and leaning into her chest.

"I love you, and I'm sorry." Rachel said. She could hear Gladis's voice telling her the two most important things to say in this situation.

Shelby was a bit taken back by what had just happened. This sure wasn't in the scene Shelby had expected to unfold.

Shelby stood shocked for a moment until she wrapped her arms around Rachel, feeling the anger that once was, fade away.

"I love you too." Shelby said as Rachel held on for a few more moments until eventually letting go.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that." Shelby said.

"I shouldn't have run off." Rachel said. "I didn't mean to go as far as I did, for as long. I was angry. And I needed space. But I shouldn't have skipped my classes, and not let you know where I was." Rachel said.

Shelby nodded. Still surprised.

"Why were you so angry Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"I felt like you weren't standing up for me like you were just letting everyone invade my privacy. That note was personal." Rachel explained. "I know that's not what you were doing, that's just how I felt." She added.

"Like I wasn't standing up for you, like who?" Shelby said, digging a bit deeper. She could see where this was going.

"Like everyone..." Rachel sighed. "I hate always being the odd one out." She admitted.

Shelby nodded.

"Everyone thinks I don't hear what they say about us, and Finn tries to act like it doesn't bother him. But I know it does, and I feel like... I don't know. I'm being such a square." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, you don't have to rush into anything. Taking the next step in your relationship isn't something you do simply because everyone else is doing it. You take the step because you are ready." Shelby said.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm the one dating the quarterback. It's practically in the job description." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, I was in high school once too you know. I remember those pressures, and how difficult it is at your age to see the bigger picture." Shelby said. "But one day, you're going to look back at this moment, and realize that sex, especially at your age, isn't everything in the world." Shelby said.

"Then why does everyone else in the world, say it is?" Rachel sighed.

"Well, because they are scared. Most people, especially at your age fear being excluded for any reason, and can't live up to the peer pressure. Truthfully, Rachel, most people lie about it, just to fit in." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. Seeing how that could make sense.

"Do you want some tea?" Shelby said with a half smile. Knowing she was about to embark on the talk. One she always swore if she ever had a child, she would have. After being a teen mom, knowledge and awareness was everything.

Rachel nodded with a smile.

Shelby poured two cups of steaming tea and handed one to Rachel.

"Rachel, if you are thinking about taking the next step with Finn, I want to make sure you are aware of everything you need to know. And know that you can always come to me with any questions you may have." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. Mostly not wanting to have this conversation, but feeling comfortable enough with her Mom to have it.

"Rach, sex is about more than just intimacy. There are other things to consider as well," Shelby began.

"Like what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, like your emotional connection to this person." Shelby said. "Having sex is about more than simply 'doing it' it's about opening yourself to another person, fully. That should involve trust and comfortability. As well as boundaries and consent." Shelby added.

Rachel nodded.

"Another thing to think about is protection. Rach, if you are thinking about having sex, I think it's time that we look into getting you on birth control." Shelby said. "You're sixteen now, and I think it would be a good time, regardless if you were thinking about it, it's better to be prepared. Plus it takes a couple of months to properly activate." Shelby said.

"Like the pill?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded.

"And the use of other protection against pregnancy and STD's. You must use condemns as well. Though birth control may protect you from pregnancy, it is not a 100% effective, nothing is 100%. But using condemns and a regular birth control is necessary for fully protecting yourself.

"I don't think Quinn was on birth control." Rachel added. "But I know she used condemns." She said.

"Mhm." Shelby nodded. "As I said, nothing is 100% effective." She said.

"We're you on birth control?" Rachel asked shyly. "You know when you had me?" She said.

"I was not." Shelby said. "And that's why I want you to be fully prepared and protected." She said openly.

Rachel nodded.

Shelby and Rachel spent the next hour or so talking about the ins and outs of the birds and bees. Rachel asked several questions, none that Shelby shied away from. She wanted to make her daughter feel comfortable enough to come to her and talk about these things.

"Alright, how about we get dinner started, hmm?" Shelby said glancing down at her watch. "I have to get you over to Aunt Sarah's and to the airport in a couple of hours." She said.

"Can we order in?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Shelby smiled reaching for the drawer filled with their favorite take out menus.

"Mom, I like talking to you.." Rachel said quietly. Shelby looking up from the menu's and smiled.

"Thanks, Rach, I like talking to you too." She said with pride. "I'm always here." She added.

Rachel smiled.

"And I'm sorry about everything today." She added. "It won't happen again." She said reaching into her bag and handing her Mom the note she had written for Mr. Greeley.

"You wrote the letter?" Shelby said with slight surprise.

"I will apologize for interrupting the class, but my stance on privacy still stands." Rachel added.

"I think I can live with that." Shelby said with a smirk.

"Am I, uh... Grounded or anything?" Rachel asked.

Shelby eyed her daughter with a slight smirk for a moment.

"No. But if you take off like that again Rachel, I will not be as forgiving. I understand you needed space, but I need to know where you are." Shelby said.

Rachel sighed with relief.

"But as for skipping your afternoon classes..." Shelby began. "In addition to your two days of afternoon detention, you will also be writing me an essay on the importance of punctuality and attendance." Shelby said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Great. Just when she thought she was getting off Scott free. She thought to herself.

"I know life is tough, Baby." Shelby mocked with a sigh. Which caused Rachel to grin.

"Can we order now?" Rachel said, wanting to change the topic.

"Sure." Shelby smiled.

 ******Glee******

Rachel and Shelby arrived at Sarah's apartment shortly after dinner.

"Alright, don't be late for school." Shelby said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I will see you on Saturday morning." Shelby said. "I'm a phone call away if you need me." She added.

"Have fun you two, but not too much fun." Shelby warned.

"No worries Shelb, I'll have her blue haired and tattooed in no time." Sarah smirked.

"Not funny." Shelby said pointing her finger towards her sister.

Rachel smirked.

"And Rachel," Shelby said. "There's no sneaking out this weekend, right?" She confirmed referring to the plans Finn and Rachel had previously.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

She eyed her daughter for a moment, hoping their talk today had some impact.

"Alright, I love you." She said wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe.." Rachel gasped dramatically.

"Sorry." Shelby said releasing the hug. "I'm just going to miss you." She said moving a strand of hair from her face.

"It's two days." Sarah mocked. "Shelby you will be fine." She laughed.

"Alright, alright." Shelby said. "Rachel, why don't you go put your stuff in the guest room." She said.

"Mom. I'm not five, I know that means you want to talk to Sarah alone." Rachel groaned.

"Well, I guess you've cracked the code. Go." Shelby said with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took her bags into the guest room as Shelby and Sarah walked out on the porch.

"Sarah, watch her." Shelby warned. "I'm not sure if she and Finn are still going to try something." She said. "I don't want her getting into something she isn't prepared for."

"I will Shelby, don't worry." Sarah added. "I'll have her in the tallest tower in all of the lands! Under lock and key!" She said dramatically.

Shelby looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

"What? You're not the only who can be theatrical, you know." Sarah smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Shelby said at the slight dig. "I better get going, please call me if you need anything, and please keep my child alive until I return." Shelby said walking down the driveway.

"I'm on it." She said with a mock salute.

"Bye Sarah" Shelby said rolling her eyes.

"Good luck." Sarah said more seriously this time, "Call me if you need me." She added.

"Thanks." Shelby said. "I will." She smiled finally getting into the car.

 ******Glee******

Shelby walked through the streets of New York, slightly reminiscing in her previous Broadway days.

It had just rained and there was a slight mist in the air. The sound of beeping cars and people buzzed around her. It was strangely soothing. All of those nights spent with the window open in her tiny apartment had somewhat of a therapeutic effect on her.

Shelby pulled out her iPhone from her pocket. Smiling at her wallpaper, a picture of her and Rachel from the camping trip, sitting in the hammock. Taken by her father.

Shelby continued to walk as she began to hear a familiar melody in her mind. She was reflecting on her time both in New York, and now as a Mother. And how much had changed, in so little time?

As she walked, she began to sing.

 _"Let it go,_

 _Let it roll right off your shoulder_

 _Don't you know, the hardest part is over"_

" _Let it in, let your clarity define you_

 _In the end, we will only just remember how it feels"_

 _"Our lives are made_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders,_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away,_

 _But these small hours,_

 _These small hours still remain"_

She passed several New York steaming sewer drains, and people. But somehow it felt as she was the only one there. She looked up to the exact row of apartments she used to live in. Just off of Central Park.

"Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you,

Let it shine, until you feel it all around you

And I don't mind, if it's me you need to turn to

We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end"

Shelby turned and walked through Central Park, the dim park lighting, and mist made something about the park, so much more beautiful than she could remember.

" _Our lives are made_

 _In these small hours_

 _These little wonders,_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away,_

 _But these small hours,_

 _These small hours still remain"_

" _All of my regrets_

 _Will wash away somehow_

 _But I cannot forget_

 _The way I feel right now"_

She turned and left the park behind, walking along a row of houses.

 _"In these small hours_

 _These little wonders_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away but these small hours_

 _These small hours, still remain…"_

" _These little wonders_

 _These twists & turns of fate_

 _Time falls away_

 _But these small hours_

 _These little wonders still remain…"_

Shelby ended the last note with a warm sensation. Truly feeling she had come full circle in this moment.

She looked down at her phone once more, confirming an address. She took a deep breath and walked up towards the front door and knocked.

Less than a moment later, the door was opened.

"Shelby, thank you for coming." Andrew said, welcoming her inside.

She nodded and stepped inside as the front door was closed behind them.

 ******Glee******

 **Woah! Plot twist? Andrew is back! What did you all think of this chapter? Any ideas going forward? Please leave them in the reviews, or PM me!**

 **I will update soon! Thanks for taking this journey with me so far!**


	38. Chapter 38: Willing to Try

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Here is the next highly anticipated update! I truly appreciate your patience! I have been an understatement of the word bust lately, but recently I've had some time to write, I will be sure to update on a more recent basis for the next few weeks.**

 **Thank you for all of your kind reviews and messages asking for the next update, I appreciate you being along for the journey!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 38: Willing to Try

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea? A glass of wine?" Andrew said, showing her into the living room.

"No that's fine, thank you," Shelby replied. "You have a lovely home." Shelby complimented as she looked around the room.

"Thanks, that's all Jill. She's the designer." Andrew said as his wife joined them in the living room.

"I heard my name, all good things I hope," Jillian smirked.

"Of course." Andrew smiled. "Shelby, this is my wife, Jillian." He introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you, Shelby. Please call me Jill." She smiled reaching her hand forward.

Shelby smiled and shook her hand. Wanting to die inside. This had to be one of the most uncomfortable situations she had ever experienced. Though she tried to put a brave face on.

"Let's sit," Jill said gesturing towards the couches.

"Shelby, we really appreciate you taking the trip up here." Andrew began.

Shelby nodded.

"I'm here for Rachel," she said. Wanting to make it known that she wasn't here willingly. "And what is in her best interest." She added

"Of course," Andrew said. "That's what we want to." He added.

"Really? It didn't seem that way the last time you tried to connect with her." Shelby scoffed lightly. Trying to keep herself under control.

Andrew was about to speak up but Jill jumped in.

"Andrew has made some mistakes, ones that he is very much aware of. But the purpose of this meeting is to move forward and do what is best for Rachel. Andrew just wants to be a part of her life, he wants to have a relationship with his daughter." Jill said.

"I appreciate that Jill, but I would prefer to hear that from Andrew, because to me, it seemed that he didn't have an interest prior to our phone call last week. I'm curious to know how this all came about." Shelby said looking directly at her former first love.

"Shelby, you're angry. And you have every right to be. What I did was selfish, and I crossed the line, with Rachel and with You. I am incredibly regretful of how everything went down and I want to try to make things right." He said.

Shelby nodded.

"Why now?" She asked.

"I've realized that I want more from my life than simply a stage dream. I want a family. I want to have a relationship with my daughter. Life is too short." He said. Shelby noticed Jill nodding out of the corner of her eye. She was still not buying into this reasoning. It seemed too rehearsed for her liking.

"And what would this relationship look like?" Shelby asked.

"Well..." He said thinking for a moment.

"I'm just wondering how to appropriately explain this to my daughter." Shelby said putting emphasis on the 'my' with her voice.

"We will take it slow, one day at a time," Andrew said.

"Yeah... The thing is, Rachel doesn't really work on a 'one day at a time' mindset. Rachel needs consistency and commitment." Shelby said.

"Of course... I didn't mean it like that-" Andrew stammered.

"Andrew is committed, he wants to have a relationship with Rachel. He wants to be a father to her." Jill added softly. Attempting to support her husband.

"And when would you like this relationship to begin?" Shelby asked. Trying to let her guard down. Slightly. It wasn't that Shelby didn't want Rachel to have a relationship with her birth father, but she was protective over Rachel getting hurt again.

"As soon as possible." He said.

Shelby thought for a moment.

"I'll have to think this over, and talk with Rachel. But, at the end of the day, it will be her decision." Shelby said.

Andrew and Jill both nodded.

"It's what is best for Rachel," Jill added with a smile.

Shelby nodded.

"Am I able to use your washroom?" She asked standing from her seat.

"Of course!" Andrew said. "It's just up the stairs, first door on the right." He directed.

Shelby stepped out.

"Well, this is going well, don't you think?" Andrew asked.

"I do." Jill nodded. "We just have to make Shelby comfortable with us, because she is comfortable with us being a part of Rachel's life." She added.

Andrew nodded.

"I appreciate you trying to make this work," Jill said.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice," Andrew said under his breath.

"You always have a choice," Jill added not missing the comment.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Jill! Come on! What are you doing!" Andrew said as he dodged the clothing being thrown from their closet into a suitcase._

 _"I can't even look at you right now!" Jill said coldly, as she continued to pack the suitcase. "I'm leaving!" She announced._

 _"Jill! Wait!" Andrew said attempting to step in front of the suitcase to block her from packing._

 _"Wait for what Andrew?!" Jill yelled. "Wait for you to transform into a decent human being!" She huffed pushing past him._

 _"Can we please just talk about this! Jill! Come on! You're not leaving!" Andrew said._

 _"There is nothing to talk about Andrew! You kept something from me for eight years of our relationship! You never told me you had a daughter who you never even held! After everything we've been through trying to have a child, all of the tests, all of the doctor's appointments! All of it! And Nothing!" Jill yelled becoming emotional. "And now you go and meet her, and still I am left in the dark! The only reason I even found out about this was because I had checked your phone after all of these mysterious phone calls and trips to Lima. I thought you were being unfaithful, but I got another surprise. That's for sure!" She laughed coldly._

 _"You shouldn't have been going through my phone!" Andrew yelled._

 _"Really?" Jill asked. "To think, I thought our relationship was based on trust." She said._

 _"Jill. That's not what I meant! I was going to tell you, I was just trying to figure out how.. I knew that she had been adopted, it never occurred to me that I would ever be a part of her life again." Andrew said honestly. "Please, you've got to believe me, I never meant to keep this from you, or hurt you." He pleaded._

 _"It's too late Andrew," Jill said aggressively zipping her suitcase._

 _"Jill! Come on!" He yelled._

 _"No Andrew. I can't even look at you right now." She said storming past him and down the stairs in their New York Terrace Home._

 _"And you know what the worst part is?" Jill said turning around, with Andrew running behind her._

 _"I would have understood. I would have talked it out with you. I would have been there for you!" She said. "But instead you took matters into your own hands! How could you do that to her! She is not Broadway bait Andrew! She is a child, your child for that matter!" She yelled._

 _"I know! I made a mistake! But please don't leave me Jill, your all I have. We can get through this! I will do anything! Please!" He begged as she moved closer to the door._

 _Jill took a deep breath._

 _"Anything?" Jill asked without turning around to face him._

 _"Yes!" He said._

 _"You will have a relationship with your daughter?" Jill asked._

 _"Shelby doesn't want that. She made that very clear." Andrew said. Also not sure if he wanted to be a part of Rachel's life, he just wasn't the father type and had no clue how to be a parent._

 _"Alright then," Jill said lifting her suitcase handle once again._

 _"Wait! Okay. Fine! I will try." He said._

 _"And you will repair all of the damage you have done?" She asked._

 _"Yes." He agreed._

 _"Fine. But I will be staying with my sister for a few days. I need some time. You can find me there."_

 _"If you are not a part of your child's life, you will not be a part of mine. You are her father, you need to step up." Jill said._

 _"Alright." Andrew agreed. He could see where some of this was coming from, Jill barely spoke on the topic, but her own father had walked out on the family at a young age. Andrew could see how much it had affected her to this day but seldom brought up the topic._

 _"I'll call in a few days. I need space." Jill said as a final point. "While you're here, I think it's high time you start looking for a real job as well. It's time to grow up and realize that Broadway isn't paying the bills." She said as a final point leaving Andrew standing alone._

 **End of Flashback**

Shelby walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway before she turned to the stairs she noticed a room at the end of the hallway that caught her attention.

She quickly glanced the stairs, wondering if she had enough time to snoop. She really was just as bad as Rachel. But she wouldn't admit it of course.

Shelby quietly crept down the hallway and opened the door, revealing a fully set up nursery.

She looked around at the perfectly set up room, filled with diapers, clothing and a beautiful mobile above the crib.

"We lost one." A voice came from behind Shelby startling her.

"Oh! Jill! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Shelby began.

"Please, don't apologize. Really, it's fine." Jill said honestly. "I've been meaning to clear all of this out, but I haven't had the time... Or the heart, I guess." She sighed.

Shelby stood in silence as she saw the hurt flash across the women's eyes as she looked around the room.

"She was 6 months along, our longest yet. We really thought this would be the time..." Jill sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Shelby said empathetically.

"It's okay. Really. We've been through this so many times now, as awful as it sounds it just feels like a routine. You know?" She said.

"How many times?" Shelby asked.

"Well, we've miscarried six times, most in the first few weeks, but our last was six months. We've been through fertility treatments and have been seeing specialists for years now. Sometimes I feel like the universe just doesn't want this to happen. You know?" Jill said.

Shelby nodded.

"But, that's all in the past now. We've decided, along with our doctors that having a baby, at least by birth is not an option. It's just too hard to go through again." Jill explained.

"I can imagine that was a really difficult decision." Shelby sympathized.

Jill nodded.

"After I had Rachel, there were some complications, and some surgeries, and I can't have any more kids. Throughout the 15 years I missed of Rachel's life, I felt that I was being 'punished' by the universe or something for giving her up, knowing that I would never have another child." Shelby said.

"That must have been really difficult," Jill said.

"It was, for a long time I was depressed." Shelby nodded. "But it wasn't until I realized that the universe wasn't against me, was when I finally got my life back," Shelby said honestly.

"And then you got Rachel back." Jill smiled.

"Yes, I did. In an incredibly tragic way, one that I would have never wished for. But we found each other again in a strange and complicated way, and she is the best thing to ever have come from my life." Shelby said.

"Rachel may have found me, but she lost so much. And it kills me every day that I get to wake up with her every morning and the two men who raised this beautiful, talented, intelligent girl, do not. I do feel them with us, though, and sometimes I see her through their eyes." Shelby smiled.

"Rachel is a strong-willed girl, but she feels everything so deeply," Shelby said. "I know she holds back the loss she had felt. Sometimes you'll get a glimpse, but she closes off." Shelby said.

"That's why I'm so protective," Shelby said honestly. "I don't want her heart to feel any more pain then it already has." She added softly.

"You're an amazing mother Shelby. Rachel is lucky to have you." Jill said.

"Well, I'm lucky to have her," Shelby said. "Though she's given me a run for my money more than once." Shelby chuckled.

Jill laughed.

"You'll surely experience that soon enough," Shelby added.

Jill's eyes widened slightly. "Does that mean you're allowing us to have a part in her life?" Jill asked.

"It means I'm willing to try if you two are, and of course Rachel is," Shelby said.

"Shelby, thank you." Jill said hugging the women.

 ******Glee******

"Morning Miss Thing," Sarah said entering the kitchen with a yawn.

"Morning," Rachel said finishing her breakfast.

"What time did you wake up?" Sarah said glancing at the clock.

"5:30" Rachel answered with a proud smile towards her aunt, who was wearing some major bed head.

"Are you sure we're related?" Sarah questioned. "I don't know what possesses any sixteen years old, or anyone for that matter to wake up at that ungodly hour." She said pouring some desperately needed coffee.

"A Tony Award," Rachel said proudly dancing off towards her backpack.

"Right, of course," Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Bye! See you after school," Rachel said half way out the door.

"Wait! I was going to drive you." Sarah called out.

"Finn's driving! Don't worry. I'll see you later." Rachel said closing the door.

"Your Mom texted me and told me to let you know she would be back for rehearsal this afternoon and will be taking you home after," Sarah called out quickly. Just reviving a "K" in the distance as a reply.

Sarah sighed.

 ******Glee******

"Morning beautiful," Finn said leaning across the console and kissing his girlfriend.

"Hi." Rachel smiled. "How are you?" She asked.

"Better now that I'm with you." Finn smiled handsomely.

"Me too." Rachel smiled leaning over and kissing him once more.

 ******Glee******

"I am telling you, she isn't coming," Mercedes said looking at the clock that read 3:01pm.

"It's only been, one minute guys, relax. She's probably just running late." Curt said.

"I'm sorry, have you met Ms. Corcoran?" Santana said.

"Guys! It's okay!" Rachel said standing up. "Though this has come as a surprise. I as always, have a plan." She said. 'the day has finally come' she thought to herself excitedly.

"This outta be good," Sam said.

"It's only fitting that in my mother's absence I step forward and lead rehearsal today. Since, you know, I am of course the next heir." Rachel stated proudly.

"What is this a British monarchy?" Artie asked.

Rachel simply glared in his direction.

"Alright! Let's begin!" I want warm ups! Then we will run through all of our numbers for sectionals until we can see them in our sleep! And of course, decide all of the solos I am going to sing at sectionals" Rachel clapped.

The group groaned.

"Nice try," Shelby smirked walking into the choir room. "Take a seat Rachel." She laughed.

Rachel sighed dramatically. Just when she finally thought she had the chance.

"My apologies for being late. I was held up at the airport from someone who clearly couldn't understand his job if the description was right in front of him.." Shelby mocked angrily.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Missing luggage," Shelby said. "Not to worry, it's been found and on its way back to Lima. Now! It's time for rehearsal, let's get to the warm ups please!" Shelby instructed as the group sprang into action.

"Hi, baby," Shelby said walking by Rachel and kissing her forehead.

"Hello, Mother..." Rachel groaned.

"I'm sorry I ruined your 'almost rehearsal' maybe one day," Shelby smirked

Rachel rolled her eyes and began warming up.

 ******Glee******

"Mother. For the love of God. Can we speed this up please." Rachel pleaded. After rehearsal, they had stayed at the school for close to an hour as Shelby had to send a few emails.

"Alright Rachel, keep your shirt on.." Shelby said. "I'm almost finished." She said from the other side of her office desk.

"I'm about to eat my sheet music, I'm so hungry." Rachel moaned.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going for dinner then isn't it?" Shelby smirked.

"We are?" Rachel said.

"Mhm, and done! Okay, let's go." Shelby said closing her computer.

"Why are we going out?" Rachel asked.

"Because I missed you. And I want to have a nice meal with my daughter, is that too much to ask." Shelby smiled.

"You were gone for one day." Rachel questioned.

"One day too long from this face." Shelby cooed sweetly, touching her daughter's nose, causing Rachel to smirk.

"Also, I have to talk to you about some things." Shelby admitted.

"Like what?" Rachel said.

"Just some things." Shelby shrugged.

"Okay?" Rachel questioned.

"Trust me?" Shelby asked.

"I guess." Rachel signed with a smile as they walked out to the car.

 ******Glee******

"Rachel, listen. I want to talk to you about my trip to New York." Shelby brought up as she took a bite of her salad.

"Oh, the trip I wasn't invited to..." Rachel sighed dramatically.

"Shut it." Shelby smirked pointing her fork in her daughter's direction playfully.

"Go on.." Rachel smirked.

"Well, while I was in New York-" Shelby began but was interrupted.

"You decided it's finally time for us to assume our destiny and move there!?" Rachel beamed hopefully.

"No." Shelby said rolling her eyes.

"You saw a Broadway call-out that would be perfect for me, so you've decided I can finally stop waiting my time "getting an education".." Rachel mocked in her best Shelby impersonation. "And begin my undeniably successful career?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, exactly." Shelby deadpanned.

"Really!?" Rachel beamed.

"No." Shelby said not missing a beat. "May I finish or do you have anything to add?" She said with her signature eyebrow of disapproval.

"Fine... Go on then..." Rachel sighed dramatically.

"Rach, I saw Andrew when I was in New York." Shelby said, choosing the band-aid approach.

Rachel simply shrugged.

"You don't seem surprised?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know, it's just.. Whatever you know.." Rachel said quietly. Shelby noticed her demeanor change and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong honey?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I kinda knew already.." Rachel said.

"You did? But how?" Shelby asked. "Rachel Barbra, did you hack my emails once again?" Shelby said sternly.

Rachel smirked.

"Rachel!" Shelby said with a disproving look.

"No. I didn't, I promise. I heard you talking to Aunt Sarah last night." Rachel admitted.

"Sarah said you were asleep.." Shelby sighed.

"What can I say, I am an excellent actress.." Rachel said with pride.

"What did you hear?" Shelby asked.

"Enough." Rachel answered.

"Rachel, I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted us to have open communication about these things..." Shelby sighed.

"Well, we can't really have open communication if you go to New York and lie to me about the real reason why you are going, especially when it has to do with me." Rachel pointed out.

Shelby nodded seeing where Rachel was coming from.

"I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to hide anything from you, I was just trying to protect you." Shelby said honestly.

"I know." Rachel nodded. "But being lied to isn't very nice. I know I'm young, but I would still like to feel like I am included in these things." She added.

"Point taken." Shelby admitted with a nod. "From now on, open communication." She added.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "What about sectional details?" Rachel asked with hope.

"Ha! Nice try kid." Shelby smirked.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

"So why did he ask you to come to New York?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her water as they sat at dinner.

"Well, he wanted to talk about you." Shelby said. "Make amends, I suppose." She said.

"Oh really.." Rachel said. "What did you say?" She asked curiously.

"Well, after hearing what he had to say, I said I would talk to you." Shelby said.

"Well, what do you think?" Rachel asked once again.

"I want to know what you think Honey." Shelby pushed gently, reading that Rachel was eager to hear her thoughts and she didn't want to shape Rachel's opinion or feelings towards the situation.

"I don't know what I think." Rachel sighed.

"Yes you do Rach," Shelby encouraged. "And it's okay. Honey, if you want a relationship with Andrew, you need to say something." She said.

"I don't want to get hurt again." Rachel said.

"I know." Shelby nodded. "I think Andrew is genuinely sorry about how everything happened. He does want to try and make amends." Shelby said almost tasting the sourness in her mouth with those words. Shelby was hesitant to rekindle this relationship as she couldn't see Rachel get hurt again, but she had to allow her daughter to make the decision, and would be supportive either way.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not Rachel. He is your birth-father. If you want to have a connection with him, that is your right." Shelby said supportively.

"Okay." Rachel said. "So what does he want to do?" She asked.

"Well, he has asked if you would like to go and stay in New York next weekend." Shelby said. Now that they had established open communication. She wasn't going to tell Rachel until she had considered it some more. But she wanted to allow Rachel to have a part in the decision.

"Really?" Rachel gasped. "You're going to let me go to New York?" She asked.

"To spend time with Andrew, yes. This isn't a trip for Broadway Honey." Shelby added. She didn't want the city to be the only reason Rachel wanted to go.

"Oh of course not." Rachel said while the wheels were turning in her mind on just how much this was a Broadway trip.

"What do you think?" Shelby asked.

"I think I want to go." Rachel said.

"Alright then," Shelby said with a supportive nod. "I'll be going with you, but I will get a hotel, you can choose if you want to stay with me in the hotel or with Andrew and Jill. Whatever you feel comfortable with." She said.

"Oh, I thought I was going alone." Rachel said.

"What did you think I was going to do, just send you off by yourself." Shelby smirked.

"I guess not." Rachel said. Plans foiled once again. It's not that she didn't want to see Andrew, she did. But it was New York after all.

"Who's Jill?" Rachel asked.

"Andrew's Wife." Shelby answered.

"Oh." Rachel said. "I forgot he was married." She added.

"Would you feel more comfortable just seeing Andrew? That can be arranged?" Shelby offered.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering who she was." She said.

"Okay." Shelby said eyeing her daughter carefully. It was hard to tell her true feelings about this trip when it was to New York of all places. Of course, she was going to want to go. Shelby hoped she was making the right decision.

Following dinner, the two headed home for a quiet evening in. Both pondering in their own thoughts about the following weekend to come.

 ******Glee******

 **What did you all think? Thoughts on Jill and Andrew and their relationship with Rachel? Thoughts on the upcoming trip to New York? Ideas welcome as always!**

 **I wanted to spend majority of this chapter introducing new story lines, but the next chapter will include more of the old, and new** **… Quinn's pregnancy hint hint. Ideas?**

 **Thanks for being a part of the journey, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39: Love and Loss

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Here is the next update to the story, enjoy! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I wish that all of the guest accounts could also be replied to! I was anticipating posting this chapter sooner but the ending, or should I say the last quarter took me some internal debating and I actually re-wrote it a few times until I found it was just right. But I hope you all enjoy!**

 ******Glee******

Chapter 39: Love and Loss

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned with frustration as she rummaged through her closet.

Shelby sat in her bedroom checking her emails as she could hear the faint sounds of Rachel pulling her clothes off the hangers and tossing them on the bed in frustration.

She sighed to herself, not wanting to see the disaster zone that she could envision.

A few more groans and the sound of dresser drawers opening and closing and the inevitable call came sounding through the entire house.

"Mooom!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby sighed. It was only a matter of time. She closed her laptop and placed it on her bedside table.

"Mom!" Rachel yelled.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she walked down the hallway towards her daughter's bedroom.

"Moo-" Rachel began to yell just as Shelby opened the door.

"Yes, Rachel? I heard you the first time." Shelby said as she looked around the room.

"I hope you are not boarding any flight to anywhere before this is cleaned up," Shelby said before Rachel could tell her why she called her.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen my black dress, the one with the white collar? I can't find it anywhere!" Rachel said as she continued to look.

"Well, how could you, in this mess?" Shelby asked.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Rachel sassed.

"Not with that attitude I'm not young lady," Shelby said sternly.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled.

"Maybe you should clean some of this up, and then I will help you find it. Unless you find it yourself as I am sure it is in one of these mountains." Shelby said gesturing her hands to the many piles of clothes on the floor.

Rachel groaned.

"Come on Rachel, we only have two hours until we have to leave for the airport and you aren't even fully packed. This is why I said you should have packed last night instead of going out with Quinn." Shelby noted.

"Why do you have to turn everything into an "I told you so" moment..." Rachel mumbled.

"Because I'm always right.. Maybe you should remember that next time.." Shelby smirked and left the room.

Rachel groaned and fell back into a pile of clothes with a sigh.

Barbra popped her small head out of one of the piles of clothes and meowed turning her head to the side, causing Rachel to chuckle.

"Can you help me find it, Barbra?" Rachel asked.

The small cat jumped out of the pile of clothes and into Rachel's lap. She began to stroke the cat as it began to purr.

"At least you are loyal." Rachel scoffed in regards to her mother's lack of help.

 ******Glee******

"Now boarding flight 144 to New York International Airport." Came from a loudspeaker in the airport.

Shelby tapped Rachel's leg to get her attention, as she had both of her earphones in, listening to music. "It's time to board." She smiled.

Rachel pulled her earphones out and they collected their carry on bags and headed towards their boarding gate.

They handed their tickets to the women standing at the gate as she scanned the barcode with a smile. "Seats 45 and 46, Row D. Enjoy your flight!" She said as Shelby thanked her and they walked through the boarding tunnel and into the plane."

Rachel took the window seat, as Shelby sat down beside her. Both listened as the flight attendance went over the protocol safety instructions.

Ones that Shelby felt were preeminently engraved in her mind, with all of the flying between New York and Lima she had done in the past.

"Ready?" Shelby asked as they were about to take off.

"Always." Rachel smiled.

As the plane sped down the runway, and the planes wheels began to lift from the runway. They were soon in the air and on their way.

"Movie?" Shelby asked.

"You pick," Rachel said as she opened the movie selection on the seat in front of her.

"Genre?" Shelby asked.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in her mother's direction.

"Well, you never know. Your taste changes more often than the weather these days." Shelby pointed out with a laugh.

"Never for the taste of musical theater." Rachel pointed out.

"Okay, I'll remember that." Shelby smiled and selected one of their musical selections.

"Les Miserable?" Shelby asked.

"Les Perfect!" Rachel smiled.

Shelby laughed and pressed play.

 ******Glee******

Shelby and Rachel were both standing outside of Andrew's New York home.

"Are you ready?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said nervously. "I thought I was but now I'm not sure." She said quietly.

"We don't have to do this, we can turn around right now and go back home," Shelby said.

"No, we've come all this way." Rachel nodded, giving herself some confidence. "I can do this." She said.

"That's my girl," Shelby said proudly. "I'm right here." She added. "The whole way." She said.

Shelby reached her hand out and Rachel took it as they walked up the stairs together.

They walked up the stone steps and rang the doorbell.

Less than a minute passed before Andrew and Jill opened the door and welcomed them inside.

Rachel looked around the house from the front entrance as Jill offered to take her coat.

"-oh! Thank you." Rachel said breaking her trance and handing her coat over.

"Rachel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Jill." She said reaching her hand out, as Rachel shook it with a slight smile. It was kind of awkward, but Rachel was trying to put her best foot forward.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"It's good to see you again Rachel," Andrew said somewhat awkwardly.

Rachel simply nodded.

Shelby noted her hesitation and chose to break the tension.

"Rachel, do you want to look around?" She asked. She wanted Rachel to at least feel comfortable in the house.

"Yes, please!" Jill said, actually I have something to show you if you want to come with me?" Jill asked.

Rachel looked to Shelby who nodded. "Go honey. I'll be right here." She smiled.

Jill and Rachel walked upstairs leaving Shelby and Andrew in the main foyer.

"Shelby, thanks for this. Jill and I really appreciate it" he said.

"No problem. Make things right, this time, Andrew, because you won't have any more chances." Shelby said.

"She looks so much like you. It's incredible." Andrew said.

"She has your eyes," Shelby noted before heading into the living room.

"Why don't you go up there with them. I'm fine down here." Shelby said.

"Alright, I'll be back down in a few minutes." He said excusing himself.

 ******Glee******

"Do you think I offended Jill and Andrew because I didn't want to stay over?" Rachel asked as she laid in the hotel room bed, while Shelby was reading one of her e-books.

Rachel was leaning against Shelby's side, with her head slightly resting on her stomach as she played some games on her iPhone.

"No, of course not," Shelby said setting her e-reader down over Rachel's head.

"I feel kinda bad. I mean they did set up a whole bedroom for me." Rachel said as she continued to swipe through her round of Candy Crush.

"Honey this is all new, they know that," Shelby said.

"I know they meant well, but it was just a lot, you know?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded.

Jill and Andrew had created the room that was once a nursery into a brand new bedroom for Rachel to stay in when she visited. It was perfectly decorated and even had a brand new flat screen tv. Quite glamorous. Even for Rachel.

"It's not that I didn't like the room. I hope they didn't think that." Rachel sighed.

"Honey. Listen to me." Shelby said taking Rachel's phone from her hands and placing it on the bedside table beside them.

"Hey! I was almost passed that level!" Rachel whined.

"You'll survive," Shelby said. "It's getting late anyways." She added.

Rachel sighed.

"Rach, listen I want you to understand that we are all focusing on what is best for you, and how comfortable you feel with everything. We are all on the same page, okay? Andrew and Jill have told me several times that they want you to feel comfortable. You haven't offended anyone. Okay?" Shelby asked.

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, let's go to bed," Shelby said reaching over and turning the side lamp out.

"I thought this was the city that never sleeps?" Rachel sassed.

"It'll be the city you never sleep in again if you keep sassing your mother," Shelby smirked.

"Very funny." Rachel groaned. "You don't want to go out? We could go to Times Square! Come on!" Rachel said sitting up from the bed.

"It's 10:45. I don't think so." Shelby said.

"Oh? What's that? Oh no! The retirement home is calling, I think it's for you?" Rachel smirked modeling a phone with her fingers and handing it to Shelby.

Shelby simply gave Rachel am unimpressed look. Though she did appreciate her daughter's growing sense of comedic timing. Something Shelby had been perfecting since birth.

"Please?" Rachel said pushing out her bottom lip.

"No Rachel," Shelby said.

"Oh! Come on. When is it that we can just walk outside and go to time square? We have our entire lives to be boring and go to bed, we only have one more night here!" Rachel debated.

"We also have a reservation for breakfast at 9:00am" Shelby added.

"Breakfast." Rachel said lifting her left hand, "or a night in New York." She said lifting her right hand as if it were a scale. "I think I would much rather a night in New York." She added.

"Rachel, we've had a long day, especially you," Shelby said.

"I'm not tired?" Rachel defended.

"No, you're now over-tired which is worse. Shelby said.

"Uhh. Why can't we just have fun! One night! Please!" Rachel pleaded. "Please, please, please, pleeeease!" Rachel begged with her best puppy dog face.

"Rachel..." Shelby sighed.

"Please, Mommy..." Rachel said sweetly with her big brown eyes practically popping out of her head.

Shelby couldn't resist with that last one. Damn. She could feel herself breaking. She tried to remain firm, but she could almost see a mirrored reflection of herself at that age, desperately wanting to see the big city lights. In her many trips to New York with her own mother.

Rachel noticed a slight change in her mother's defense and latched onto it.

"It would mean a lot to me," Rachel added. "To spend the time with you." She said. Thinking to herself, hook, line, and sinker. If that didn't do it, there was no hope.

"1 hour Rachel Barbra, do you hear me? And no complaints when the time is up when we get back to the hotel, you are going to sleep. No arguments." Shelby said sternly but couldn't help but smirk as Rachel sprang out of bed quicker than lightning.

"Alright! Let's go!" Rachel said tossing Shelby her jacket and putting on her shoes.

 ******Glee******

"And then, of course, I took my natural role as the lead in Annie," Rachel had been explaining her start in love for musical theater over breakfast with Jill and Andrew.

"That's wonderful Rachel, I'm sure you played the part to perfection." Jill smiled.

"Of course." Rachel nodded.

"What is your dream role?" Andrew asked.

Shelby slightly cringed at the question. Here we go.

"Well," Rachel began.

"Anything Barbra of course. Fanny Brice would be a dream! But lately, I've been feeling that my role hasn't been fully established yet. I feel that there is the perfect role just waiting to be written for me. And honestly..." Rachel began dramatically. "I'm kind of a little psychic." She said in a deep whisper.

"Oh?" Jill asked.

Shelby laughed. She couldn't help it. Rachel simply glared in her direction.

"I know that Broadway is simply waiting for me," Rachel said. "I feel it deep in my soul." She added.

"So, ambition isn't an issue," Shelby added with a smile to Andrew and Jill.

"I can see that." Andrew laughed. "It's a good thing. You should have those big dreams." He said.

"It's not a dream, its destiny," Rachel said.

"Rachel, what else are you into?" Jill asked. "We've talked so much about musical theater, is there any other areas of interest? Like what do you like to do with your friends?" Jill asked.

"Well, musical theater is my life, my calling. So that's pretty much all." Rachel said proudly. But Shelby looked in her direction. And she sighed.

"Well, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Finn." Rachel said.

"Oh, that's nice. How long have you two been together?" Jill asked. Andrew slightly shied away from the topic.

"Two years. We met in Glee Club. He is the quarterback of the football time, and he finally realized there is more to life then, what is that thing called? A pig-stomach or something?" Rachel said with disgust.

The group laughed.

"Pig-Skin, Honey." Shelby corrected .

"Right, that," Rachel said continuing the story. "Anyways, Mr. Shuester heard him singing in the locker room and he was incredible, very talented. And I would know because I'm very talented too." She added.

"Oh of course," Jill smirked.

"The rest is history. We've been the "it" couple if you will, of the Glee Club. Once we graduate, we are both going to go off to New York, me pursuing my destiny on Broadway of course. And Finn, well. Doing what Finn will do." Rachel said.

"You mean pursuing your college education?" Shelby asked almost obviously.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mother." She said.

"Education is incredibly important, especially in the arts." Andrew chimed in.

"I know, mom tells me every day." Rachel groaned.

"Maybe you should start listening and I wouldn't have to tell you so often," Shelby smirked.

"So, what are we going to do today? Rachel? Any ideas?" Jill asked.

"I have a few!" Rachel beamed.

Shelby looked down to her purse and noticed that her phone had been vibrating several times.

"I'm just going to use the restroom," Shelby said excusing herself from the table.

Shelby walked into the bathroom and took her phone from her purse, noticing she had several missed calls.

She opened the recent calls list and noticed they were from both Quinn and Judy. She had a few voicemails but didn't listen to them. She chose to just call back.

"Hello?" Judy answered.

"Judy? Is everything okay, I'm sorry I missed your calls. Rachel and I are in New York visiting some family members." Shelby opted for "family members" to respect Rachel's privacy. She wasn't sure how much Judy knew about the situation.

"Shelby, it's Quinn. She's going into surgery!" Judy said with emotion.

"Wait, The baby is coming? She's only 6 months! What's happening?"

"We don't know, we were home and Quinn started having severe stomach cramps, I thought it may be early contractions. But she began vomiting uncontrollably that's how bad the pain was, so I brought her to the ER, and the baby is in distress. They think there may be an infection. I don't know, I'm just here in the waiting area, they just brought her in." Judy explained quickly through her tears.

"Are they delivering the baby?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, they took her in for an emergency c-section." Judy cried.

"Okay," Shelby said taking a deep breath. She felt sick to her stomach instantly.

"I'm on my way. I'll be on the next flight." She said quickly before hanging up.

Shelby froze in the restroom, unsure of what to do next. She looked slightly out of the restroom doors and saw Rachel sitting at the table laughing with Jill and Andrew. They looked happy, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin that.

Shelby took a few deep breaths.

"Okay. Shelby. It's fine.." She said cooking up a plan in her mind.

She walked back out to the table.

"Mom! We're going to go to the MET, and then we're going to go to a matinée of the lion king!" Rachel said with excitement as Shelby sat down.

"That's great." She smiled. "Maybe you can go with just Andrew and Jill?" She asked.

"Oh, Shelby you are more than welcome to attend," Jill said.

"No, no. I think it would be good for you to take Rachel. Plus, the strangest thing just happened," Shelby began. "I just got a call from the airline and somehow they made an error and switched our flights." Shelby lied.

"To when?" Rachel asked.

"Well, today. But I negotiated and said that I would be returning today, but you are still able to return tomorrow!" Shelby said trying to make it appealing.

"Oh," Rachel said somewhat disappointed.

Andrew furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused by Shelby's explanation. He knew that if there was a mix up with flights, they wouldn't call you. He had been flying for years, with several trip errors but not once did he receive a phone call.

Shelby's eyes met with Andrew's for a brief second, almost pleading for him to jump in. He could tell something was wrong, he just wasn't sure what.

"Oh, that's happened to me several times. What a pain." He said. "Rachel, it's okay. You can just go back tomorrow on your own. We will make sure you are on your flight."

Jill could sense there was something more to the story. Thinking fast, she asked Rachel to join her going to the kitchen to give her compliments to the Sheaf for their breakfast.

Rachel agreed and the two of them walked away from the table.

"Shelby, what is going on?" Andrew asked.

"Listen, I have to go. Now. There's been an emergency with some of our extended family. Rachel's friend Quinn just went into emergency surgery due to a pregnancy complication. Please don't tell Rachel anything, and try to keep her off of her phone. I don't want to ruin your time together." Shelby explained.

"Oh no. Okay. We will try." Andrew said.

"Andrew, I'm trusting you here. I will be leaving her with you, I need to know that you can handle this. Otherwise, I will take her with me." Shelby said.

"I know, we've got this. Go and do that you have to do and keep us updated. If you need Rachel to stay longer for whatever reason it can be arranged." Andrew said.

"I appreciate that," Shelby said as Rachel and Jill returned to the table.

"Alright, I have to go catch my flight. Rachel, can you come walk me out?" Shelby asked, Rachel nodded and followed her.

"Why are you leaving?" Rachel asked.

"I told you, the flights were switched. I'm sorry honey. There isn't much I can do unless you want to leave now with me, but you will miss out on the MET, and the show. I wouldn't want to take you away from that." Shelby said.

Rachel nodded. Truly she didn't want to leave yet or miss out on the day they had planned. She just wanted Shelby to be there as well.

"This gives you a real chance to spend some time with Jill and Andrew, I am a phone call away. And I will see you late tomorrow when you step off the plane." Shelby said.

"Okay." Rachel nodded. Shelby wrapped her arms around her for a hug.

"Listen to me," Shelby said becoming a bit sterner. Holding Rachel by her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"You must listen to Andrew and Jill, there is no going off on your own in the city, at any time." She said. "This is a chance for you to spend time with them. Not the city." She added.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"I'm serious Rachel if I find out you have taken off anywhere, which I will..." Shelby warned. "I am trusting you." Well knowing she would jump at the chance to explore the city on her own. She was her mother's daughter after all.

"I won't. I promise." Rachel said.

"Okay then. Have fun, I will call you later tonight." She said sending Rachel back inside.

 ******Glee******

Shelby walked through the hospital doors several hours later.

"Hello, I'm looking for a patient, Quinn Fabray," Shelby said once approaching the desk.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes," Shelby said fumbling the truth slightly. She knew how these things worked.

"Room 418, in the maternity wing." She answered.

"Thank you," Shelby said walking quickly towards the elevator.

Shelby scanned the room numbers on the doors, as she walked down the hospital hallway until she reached 418.

She knocked lightly before entering the room. Once she opened the door she saw Quinn laying on her side in the hospital bed, Puck was pacing the room, and Judy was sitting off to the side in a chair. Staring aimlessly out of the window.

"Ms. C, thanks for coming," Puck said approaching the women who hugged him.

"You okay?" She asked puck.

Judy stood up once she was broken out of her thoughts and walked towards Shelby.

"Oh Shelby, thank you for coming." She said with emotion as Shelby wrapped her arms around her.

"Of course, what's happening? Is she okay?" Shelby whispered into Judy's ear. "The baby?" She added.

Judy stepped back from the hug and shook her head, as she wiped a tear away.

Shelby's stomach sank. A rush of emotion came over her as she looked to the hospital bed. Quinn was facing the wall, so she couldn't see her face. She thought she may be sleeping.

"Why don't you two go get a coffee, it looks like you need a break," Shelby said noticing how exhausted they both looked.

"Come on Puck, we can go down to the cafe, you haven't eaten," Judy said grabbing her purse.

"I can't eat right now," Puck said. "I'm not hungry." He said.

"Puck, at least take a walk. You need a break." Shelby said sympathetically.

"Alright." He said leaving the room with Judy.

"Quinn?" Shelby whispered. "Are you awake?" She asked.

Quinn fluttered her eyes open and turned around slightly in the bed, noticing Shelby standing in the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Shelby said walking closer.

"Shelby..." Quinn cried.

"Oh Honey, I know," Shelby said breaking her composure and beginning to cry herself.

"I lost her, I lost the baby." She cried. "I lost everything." She sobbed.

Shelby made quick movements in kicking her shoes off and lifting one of the guard rails down on the hospital bed.

Shelby climbed into the bed beside her and wrapped her arms around the young girl, as she cried into her chest.

"Shh, shh. I know." Shelby said continuing to hold her.

Quinn continued to cry for several moments until she began to catch her breath and calm down.

"I feel like the universe is punishing me," Quinn whispered. "I was going to give her up for adoption, I was just going to give her away in the beginning. And so she was taken away from me." She cried softly. "And now I want her so bad it hurts." She cried.

"Quinn, the universe is not punishing you," Shelby said with tears in her own eyes. "This is not your fault. Unfortunately sometimes these things happen, there are complications, it's out of our control." Shelby said softly, still holding her close.

"I just want to hold her. And now I'm never going to." Quinn cried.

"I know Quinn, I know," Shelby said through her tears.

"It's not fair." Quinn cried.

"I know it's not fair..." Shelby said holding her close.

Shelby and Quinn laid in the hospital bed together for over an hour. After Quinn's crying subsided she drifted off to sleep, in addition to her nurse putting some sleeping medication through her IV to help her rest.

Judy and Puck returned to the room to find Shelby still holding her on the bed as she slept.

"Oh," Judy said holding her hand over her chest at the sight.

"Judy I'm so sorry," Shelby said quietly not to wake Quinn.

Judy nodded.

"What can I do? What do you need?" Shelby asked.

"I think you're already doing it. She needs you right now. She needs all of us." Judy said.

Shelby nodded and looked down at the sleeping teen in her arms and sighed.

 ******Glee******

Shelby walked into the kitchen and began to boil the kettle and took some tea out of the cupboard above the stove, in the process knocking down a tea mug.

In a failed effort to catch the mug came crashing down on the floor and broke into pieces.

"Damn it!" Shelby yelled slamming the kitchen cupboard.

Looking down at the broken mug on the floor she paused for a moment, covering her face with her hands and letting out a sigh.

She leaned back against the kitchen counter and wiped her eye of a tear threatening to fall.

"Mom?" Rachel said softly, peeking from around the corner.

"Yes, Baby," Shelby said clearing her throat and collecting herself. Leaning off the counter and picking up the broken pieces of the mug. "Watch your feet, Love," she added as she collected the pieces in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Her mother had been taking the loss of Quinn's baby pretty hard. It had been several days since Shelby had been called to the hospital. There was a small service planned today that both Shelby and Rachel were attending.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just dropped a mug making tea, that's all." Shelby said. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Rachel said smoothing the sides of her dress. "You don't think I should change?" Rachel asked.

"Why would you change, Love?" Shelby asked.

"Well, it's not black. But I didn't want it to be." Rachel said. "It's just that it's a baby girl and I think black is too sad, on top of everything else," Rachel explained. "Plus the only all black dress I have is the one that I wore to.. You know." She added. Referring to her father's funeral. Jill had bought Rachel this dress during her weekend trip to New York.

"I think your dress is beautiful," Shelby said looking towards her daughters pink, white and gray dress with butterflies detailed from the bottom to the midsection. "And I think that the butterflies are a good metaphor." She smiled.

"Okay." Rachel smiled.

"Okay, let's get going," Shelby said pulling Rachel in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

 ******Glee******

 **What did you all think? I hope you are not too upset on how I chose to go about the pregnancy storyline, but please have faith, I do have several storylines that are going to come out of the miscarriage and I felt that this was the best direction. But it was hard to write!**

 **In other news, Jill and Andrew thoughts? Additional storylines? Please review! It means so much to read your thoughts and storyline ideas, it truly inspires the writing!**


	40. Chapter 40: A Mothers Comfort

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Woo Whoo! Chapter 40! What a long way we've come. I have been taking several of your reviews into consideration and many of you have been asking for more of a Rachel/Shelby centered heartfelt chapter, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy! Please review so I can incorporate more of your ideas! They are wonderful!**

Chapter 40: A Mothers Comfort

It had been two weeks since the small service that was held for Quinn and Puck's daughter. It had been a difficult time for everyone involved and the grieving process had taken its toll, but slowly everyone began to heal as naturally, time passes.

Shelby had been visiting Quinn quite regularly since the service and has acted as an on-call supporter for both Quinn and Judy for the past few weeks. Rachel had been trying to spend as much time as she could with her best friend, despite her protests to be left alone and that she was 'fine' Rachel could see how much pain was in her friend's eyes. Now more than ever Quinn needed her friends and family.

Judy had been taking the loss hard while battling her previous struggles with addiction, she had been struggling to remain sober. During Shelby's last visit, she had found Judy passed out and sprawled out on the couch with an open wine bottle nearby.

It was a challenging time, Shelby didn't hold it against her for the most part, but she didn't want to see her spiral out of control, for Quinn's sake, so she had been trying her best to support Judy as well through this time of sadness.

Shelby and Rachel had been spending more quality time together. They had been working together on music number plans, and arrangements for Glee Club. Shelby normally liked to keep these things distant from home life, but they both enjoyed it so much that in light of recent events it was appropriate.

Andrew and Jill had been in more communication with Rachel over FaceTime calls and text messages. Shelby was happy to see that it had been moving in a positive direction, Rachel seemed to be happy with the current arrangement which made Shelby happy.

"Rachel?" Shelby said knocking on her bedroom door twice before opening it.

"Mhm?" Rachel responded turning around on her bed facing the door as Shelby walked in.

"What are you up to?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, I'm just watching something on Netflix." She responded. "Not that interesting," she admitted pausing the movie.

"Oh. I see." Shelby said sitting down. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"You sure?" Shelby asked.

"Mhm.." Rachel nodded. "I'm just bored I guess, I think I'm just going to go to bed." She said.

"Rach, it's only 6:30." Shelby chuckled. "She had noticed that Rachel had been quite through most of the dinner. Normally she couldn't get the girl to stop talking long enough to take a bite of her food.

"Oh, I thought it was later. Still, I'm tired." Rachel said. "I kinda have a headache." She added.

"Do you want some Tylenol?" Shelby asked.

"No, it's not that bad," Rachel said.

"Why don't you have a bath? You still have those bath bombs we got last weekend at the mall don't you?" Shelby asked. "If you aren't feeling well that might make you feel better." She offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Rachel sighed.

"Come on, I'll start the bath for you." Shelby smiled walking towards Rachel's ensuite.

Even before dinner, Shelby had noticed that she had been moping around for most of the day. She didn't want her wallowing in her bedroom all day on her computer.

"Okay, it's started. Why don't I go make us a snack and when you are done we can just hang out downstairs and watch a movie." Shelby said. "If you're feeling up to it." She added.

"Okay," Rachel nodded.

With that Rachel headed into her bathroom and Shelby headed downstairs.

Knock knock,

"Rach, I have your laundry here," Shelby said placing a basket down on the bed.

"Thanks, can you toss in a pair of Pyjamas?" Rachel asked from the bathroom.

Shelby reached into the basket and pulled out a matching pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt.

"And a sports bra!" Rachel called out. Even though Shelby already had one in her hands. She knew Rachel well.

Shelby stepped into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the counter.

"Wow, that one smells great," Shelby commented at the sweet aroma that filled the bathroom.

"I think it's called the Honey-Bomb," Rachel said. "It had oatmeal inside as well." She added.

"So you're basically bathing in breakfast," Shelby smirked.

"I guess so." Rachel smiled. She has the bathtub practically overflowing with bubbles up to her neck. All you could see was her head leaning against her tub pillow.

She had the lights dimmed with a few candles lit and soft music playing in the background.

"It feels like the spa in here," Shelby said looking around.

"Yeah, I was going for that therapeutic vibe, you know?" Rachel said.

"I do." Shelby nodded. "Alright well, I've got our snacks ready so whenever you're ready to leave the spa, I'll be downstairs," Shelby laughed leaving the bathroom.

"Mom, wait-" Rachel said. Shelby stopped and turned back around.

"Can you braid my hair when I'm done?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I can." Shelby smiled. She could now tell that Rachel was in fact in need of comfort. She rarely asked Shelby to braid her hair, each time she had something had been bothering her, that they eventually talked about as she braided her hair.

"Okay," Rachel smiled.

"I'll wait in here," Shelby said walking back into Rachel's room.

A few moments later Rachel had gotten dressed in her pajamas and drained the bathtub. She had wrapped her hair in a towel and walked out into her bedroom.

"Come, sit," Shelby said patting the spot on the bed in front of her.

Rachel untangled the towel from her hair and passed Shelby her hairbrush with an elastic.

Shelby began to brush Rachel's long brown tangles until it became smooth and the brush ran through effortlessly.

As Shelby brushed she began to hum a soothing melody, as Rachel began to relax and close her eyes.

"What's going on honey?" Shelby asked as she continued to brush.

"Nothing," Rachel replied.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked continuing to brush.

"Mhm," Rachel nodded.

"It's just that normally when you ask me to braid your hair something is bothering you?" Shelby asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to spend time with you. I like it when you do my hair." She said.

"Oh, okay." Shelby nodded. Going along with it, knowing there was more.

"Do you ever feel like you have to say no to something, even though you want to say yes, but you can't because you have to think about someone else, but that someone else doesn't seem to want to talk to you anyways?" Rachel asked.

Here we go. Shelby smirked slightly. There was always something.

"Hmm, sounds to me like caught between a rock and a hard place?" Shelby asked.

"Exactly," Rachel said. "Except the rock isn't budging and the hard place, well, it's just hard, you know?" Rachel asked.

"I do." Shelby smiled. "What are we talking about exactly?" Shelby asked.

"Oh no, I just mean hypothetically," Rachel said.

"Oh," Shelby smirked. Beginning to braid the top of Rachel's hair.

"Well, hypothetically of course. What does your heart tell you to do when you are in these situations?" Shelby asked.

"Well, my head and my heart often have debates on the topics. But normally I feel like I know what I should do, but it's not necessarily what I want to do." Rachel said.

"Can you give me an example?" Shelby asked. "Hypothetically, of course." She smirked.

"Well, suppose you had to be there for a friend, but you could also go on a trip to see someone else, a trip that they had already planned and you feel bad for bailing on. But you're friend needed you. Even though that friend is being pretty difficult right now and you don't really know how to help them. So you feel that if you weren't there they wouldn't even notice, but maybe they would and you just don't know." Rachel said.

"Honey, Quinn is-" Shelby began but Rachel interjected.

"Mom! It's hypothetical." Rachel said.

"Right. Sorry." Shelby said. "Well, I suppose I would consider the pros and cons of both. But ultimately I would go with what my heart felt was the best choice. What I felt good about." Shelby said. "Of course in the case that this trip had been cleared with my mother of course," Shelby added with a smirk as she continued the braid.

Rachel rolled her eyes. So much for being hypothetical. She sighed.

"Andrew called me today and said that he had planned a trip for us for next weekend," Rachel began to explain. "But then right after Quinn asked me if I would go and stay at her house for the weekend. And j couldn't say no, so I said yes. And then when I was about to text Andrew back he said that he had already booked the flights and was excited about it. So I couldn't say I couldn't. But now I'm stuck." She explained.

"Andrew hadn't mentioned anything to me about a trip?" Shelby asked.

"I think he was going to call you tonight," Rachel said.

"Well, a call before he called you to tell you the flights were booked would have been nice," Shelby said.

"He has to clear these things with-" Shelby began but stopped when she realized this wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said turning around slightly. "I didn't mean to-" she began.

"No, no. Honey, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Just a miscommunication. It's fine. I didn't mean to start rambling about it." Shelby said. She had been trying to work on that these past few weeks. It was an adjustment. She was now in the position of having to share Rachel, one that she was not used to.

"Back to your dilemma," Shelby said changing the subject. "Honey I think Quinn would understand, I mean you have been spending a lot of time with her, and she knows how much you care about her." She said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you saw her during the week instead," Shelby said.

"But what if she feels like I'm bailing on her, like everyone else?" She asked.

"Everyone else?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, no one really knows how to act around her anymore. Everyone is too nervous to say something stupid or to upset her unintentionally. So everyone is just avoiding her." Rachel said.

Shelby sighed. She could see how that could happen.

"So if I bail on our weekend, then she's just going to think I'm like everyone else," Rachel said.

"Honey, I don't think she will," Shelby said tying off the braid and moving it to the side.

"I hate feeling like I'm disappointing anyone..." Rachel sighed.

"You're not honey," Shelby said. "You are just too caring for your own good." She added.

Shelby opened her arms and wrapped them around her daughter. Rachel turned slightly and returned the hug.

Shelby was about to let go but Rachel held on tighter.

"Not yet, don't let go." She mumbled into Shelby's chest.

"I'll never let go." Shelby whispered with a smile.

"I realize that Andrew, and I'm not trying to take away from your trip. But I would have preferred you had cleared things with me first." Shelby continued to explain.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't think much of it as it is a weekend_ ," Andrew said.

"I know, but if you could just check with me first next time that would be best," Shelby said.

" _She is my daughter to you know_ ," Andrew mumbled. Shelby cringed slightly. She couldn't understand how this has turned into an argument, but it had. She gripped the phone a little harder.

"Yes Andrew, thank you for reminding me. I had forgotten." Shelby snapped back. "I am her mother, she lives with me, I have full custody, and as it stands the agreement is that you are to clear any visits with me first," Shelby said seriously. She didn't want to get technical but she was quickly becoming irritated with why he couldn't see there was a problem with his actions.

" _Well then maybe we need to make another agreement_." Andrew snapped back.

"No. The agreement stands, this isn't an argument. I don't understand why you are turning it into one." Shelby said.

" _Me? You're the one who calls me to yell at me over a trip I had planned with my daughter, one that if I may add she is looking forward to._ " Andrew said.

"Who is yelling? Have I yelled at all?" Shelby asked. "It's common curiosity. I need to know where my daughter is going, that's not negotiable." She said.

" _Well, who contacts me when you are planning a trip with Rachel? Huh? Clearly, I don't have a say, so why not turn it the other way around. And I was going to call you tonight before you called me."_ Andrew continued to defend.

"Because I have full custody, Andrew!" Shelby snapped. "It's not the same." She continued.

" _Well, maybe we need to share custody then_ ," Andrew said.

"I don't think so," Shelby said with a slightly laugh at the statement.

" _I do_." He said. " _Listen, I've been thinking a lot about it and I want to be move involved and I think if we can't come to an agreement that works for both of us, then we can move this to family court_." He said.

"Really?" Shelby asked. "You want to take this to court? Why? You live in another state Andrew, what do you want to do, split her in half. She has her school, friends, and life here." Shelby said beginning to raise her voice slightly.

" _No, I just want to know what's going on with my daughter, just as much as you do_." He said.

Shelby sighed. This was getting them nowhere.

" _I'm going to be contacting my lawyer_ ," Andrew said after a moment of silence. " _I didn't want to take this to court, but clearly you and I are not going to come to an agreement._ " He said.

"Andrew, please don't do this," Shelby said. "This is unnecessary." She added.

" _No, in fact, I think it is necessary, considering we are having this argument over a trip. What's next?"_ He asked.

"Can we please talk like adults for a moment." Shelby sighed. "This isn't necessary, Rachel isn't an object we can just claim. This is an adjustment for the both of us, okay. It takes time." Shelby said.

Andrew sighed.

" _Fine_." He surrendered. " _But there needs to be better communication between us. If we want to co-parent effectively_." He said.

'Co-Parent' Shelby thought to herself with suspicion. Clearly, this was coming from Jill, or Andrew had been completely replaced altogether.

"Alright, we will work on it," Shelby said as a final point.

" _Alright, I'll call you with all of the trip details tomorrow, have a good night, bye_." He said hanging up.

Shelby sighed and set her phone down on the bedside table.

She got up from her bed and walked out towards the hallway and opened the door, about to walk out but was startled by Rachel sitting with her back against the wall outside of her bedroom door.

"Rachel!" Shelby jumped. "What are you doing awake, it's almost 1:00am!" Shelby said. Catching her breath. She practically jumped out of her skin.

"I can't sleep," Rachel said looking up at Shelby from the floor.

"Mhm. Rachel, how many times have we talked about eves-dropping." Shelby sighed feeling like a broken record.

"I wasn't, honest." She defended. "I was coming in to get my iPad charger because I couldn't sleep and I was trying to watch a sleep meditation video," she began to defend, "And then I heard you on the phone so I didn't want to interrupt. So I waited out here for you." She said half truthfully.

"Rachel that was a private conversation. Honey, we've talked about this. You cannot keep sneaking around when I'm talking with Andrew or anyone else for that matter. If it was a public conversation I would have been downstairs and it wouldn't have been at 1:00am when you are supposed to be in bed." Shelby said before taking a seat beside her daughter, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said avoiding eye contact.

"For what?" Shelby asked, well knowing it wasn't for her habit of eavesdropping.

"Telling you about the trip," Rachel admitted. "I shouldn't have said anything until Andrew called you." She said. "He told me not to." She added. Trying to defend the situation so Shelby wouldn't be upset with him.

"Woah woah," Shelby said holding her hand up. "Don't ever apologize for being truthful and honest with me. You did the right thing." She said.

"Yeah but now look at this mess, if I wouldn't have said anything, you and Andrew wouldn't be in a fight and he wouldn't be trying to split me in half!" Rachel said.

"No one is splitting you in half honey." She laughed. "And this is why you don't eavesdrop on private conversations between adults. It's nothing for you to worry about. If it concerned you, I would have told you." She said.

"If you don't want me to go on the trip, I won't," Rachel said.

Shelby sighed.

"Honey, it's not about the trip. I am overjoyed that you are going on a trip with Andrew. It is about improving our communication and making sure we are on the same page." She explained.

"Do you want me to like spending time with Andrew?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean Love?" Shelby asked.

"Never mind, it's late. I should go to bed." Rachel said about to stand up.

"No, no," Shelby said pulling her back down gently. "We are talking about this."

"Mom, I'm tired." Rachel sighed.

"You didn't seem to be too tired to be eavesdropping," Shelby smirked. "Sit." She pointed beside her.

"I just mean, I don't want to make you feel bad." She said.

"Rachel, you spending time with Andrew doesn't make me feel bad." She said.

"But you're fighting over me now." She said.

"No. We're just getting used to... 'Co-parenting'" Shelby said using Andrew's term. "Rachel, I want you to spend time with Andrew. It doesn't make me feel bad, or jealous, or any of that." She explained. Half truthfully. She would be lying if she said it wasn't hard sometimes to share Rachel these days. But she was adapting. But she would never tell Rachel that.

Rachel nodded.

"Sometimes it feels weird to think of him as my... Uh... Dad? You know?" Rachel said. "As if it's unfair to my Dad's in some way." She admitted.

Shelby nodded.

"Having a relationship with your birth-father doesn't mean that you are replacing your fathers Honey." She said.

"Sometimes I feel like I am," Rachel said. "And I feel bad." She explained.

"Is that how you felt about us?" Shelby asked curiously.

"No! No... It's different." She explained. "I always knew I had a mother, one that I felt was missing for a while. But I always felt you with me in my heart. Like we had a connection even though it wasn't physical. I always wanted a Mom, but I never needed a Dad, I had two Dads, wonderful Dads. So I guess I never really thought that side of things." Rachel admitted.

"I guess that makes sense.." Shelby nodded.

"Mom?" Rachel said looking towards the floor.

"Mhm.," Shelby said placing her hand on her daughter's knee.

"Is it okay that I still miss them?" Rachel said as she felt a tear fall.

"Oh, my Love," Shelby said as she placed her arm around her as Rachel leaned on her shoulder and let her tears fall.

"The funeral last week kind of just brought up all of these feelings about my Dads again." Rachel cried.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Shelby asked continuing to comfort her, holding her close.

"I just didn't think it was good timing. Quinn was hurting and I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying to take the attention I guess." Rachel admitted.

"Rachel, listen to me," Shelby said leaning up so she was able to face her.

"No matter what is going on, what happens, or how busy I may be." Shelby began, "you are always the most important." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you understand that?" Shelby asked softly.

Rachel nodded again.

"You know that you can always come to me no matter what, yes?" She asked.

"I do," Rachel said. "Sometimes I just don't want to bother you." She admitted.

"You're never bothering me, Love, ever. Your emotions, feelings and everything else is what is most important to me. Anything else can wait." She said.

"I guess sometimes I just feel like a broken record," Rachel admitted quietly. "People say that sometimes." She added.

"Who says that?" Shelby asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel said quietly. "I just take up a lot of air-time, mostly with Broadway, and singing, and everything else." She admitted. "So there isn't much time to talk about anything else." She said.

Shelby sighed. She hated that Rachel had been feeling this way and she had no idea.

"Plus, I feel like things with my Dads is old news. I feel like how many times can we talk about it? Shouldn't I be moving on?" Rachel said."

"That's not how grief works Baby, I know you know that," Shelby said.

Rachel nodded.

"Listen, you need to come to me with these things as you feel them, so we can talk through them," Shelby said patting her daughter's knee.

"Okay, I'll try." Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Shelby smiled softly.

Rachel yawned.

Shelby looked into her bedroom and could see the time on the clock on her side table.

"Well, I say we call it a night, considering its 3:00am." Shelby laughed.

"Mom?" Rachel asked.

"Mhm.," Shelby answered.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

"Of course," Shelby said standing up and helping Rachel up alongside her. And sharing a hug.

They both walked into Shelby's room and got into bed.

"Maybe I should eavesdrop more often," Rachel said looking up at the ceiling.

Shelby turned her head and gave her daughter a disapproving look.

"Well, just think. It did lead to a deep hallway conversation." Rachel smirked.

"Good night Rachel..." Shelby rolled her eyes and turned off the lamp on her side table.

"Night Mom." Rachel smiled and turned over, drifting off to sleep.

 **What did you all think? Please review and give me ideas for the chapters to come! I appreciate you all reading and being so dedicated to the story!**


	41. Chapter 41: Remember Me

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next update in the story. My apologies for the delay. I went back and forth with this chapter and had several moments of writers block, and re-wrote several scenes until I felt it was just right!**

 **Enjoy! Please review!**

 **Chapter 41: Remember Me**

"Mom! I can't concentrate with you gasping every 10 seconds. Please, can you keep yourself together..." Rachel groaned as she placed the car in park.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." Shelby said taking a deep breath.

"Can we continue or do you need to do a breathing exercise?" Rachel asked.

"Proceed," Shelby said rolling her eyes.

Rachel released the break and continued down the road.

"There's a stop sign ahead," Shelby said.

"I'm aware mother, I can see." Rachel sighed.

"Alright, well the tree was covering it slightly, just making sure." Shelby defended. "Turn right up here." She instructed.

Rachel turned into the right lane.

"Rachel watch your speed" Shelby instructed looking down at the dashboard.

"Mom. I'm going 41 in a 40 lane." Rachel said.

"If the speed limit is 40, you go 40," Shelby said.

"Actually, you go within a safe speed of the traffic flow," Rachel said referring to her in class driving lessons she had taken. "State laws." Rachel pointed out.

"My laws," Shelby said raising her eye brows.

"Okay. Fine." Rachel sighed.

Rachel heard her phone vibrate in her purse in the back seat.

"Can you get my phone and see who that is?" Rachel asked turning into an intersection.

"No, I most certainly will not Rachel! You are driving." Shelby scolded.

"Exactly, that's why I asked you to check. Not me." Rachel defended.

"Oh yeah, and what happens when I'm not in the car?" Shelby asked.

"Then I would have waited," Rachel answered. It wasn't rocket science she thought to herself.

"Then you can wait now," Shelby said. "Distracted driving is the #1 cause of accidents," Shelby said.

"I know," Rachel said.

"Texting and driving is not an option. Ever. Don't even have it in the front seat, it's a temptation." Shelby said.

"I know Mom. You've told me 100 times." Rachel said.

"I just want you to be safe Honey," Shelby said.

"I know," Rachel said letting her defensive guard down slightly. She could see where Shelby was coming from. This was the fifth or sixth time they had gone out driving and Rachel was getting comfortable behind the wheel.

She was going to be taking her road test in the next couple of weeks. Shelby was helping her prepare in addition to the driving school she was registered in. So far she was doing well. Shelby was just your average nervous parent of a student driver.

Watch out Lima, Ohio. Rachel Berry is on the roads.

"What size do you want?" Rachel asked Quinn over her shoulder as she was getting some napkins at the smoothy place in the mall.

"Medium!" Quinn called back as she was walking back to the counter.

The woman behind the counter handed the two girls the smoothies.

"Where do you want to go?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"I need new converse, the ones I have now are so run down they almost have a hole in the heel," Quinn said.

"I think there are some shoe places upstairs. Let's go look." Rachel said pressing the button for the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened and the girls walked inside, women pushing a stroller also walked into the elevator along with her husband.

The doors closed and the elevator began to rise.

"Shh. Shh. Sweet girl." The mother comforted as the newborn became slightly fussy. She picked her up from the stroller and held her close.

"I think she's hungry." The women said to her husband who nodded.

Quinn stood against the opposite wall of the elevator as she watched mother and child sway back and forth in comfort of the crying baby.

Rachel noticed Quinn watching and felt the sadness in her friend's eyes and rubbed her arm in comfort.

Less than a moment later the elevator doors opened and Rachel and Quinn left the elevator.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Quinn nodded shaking it off. "Baby's are everywhere. I've got to get over it." Quinn said.

"I don't think that's the best way to put it," Rachel said.

"To be honest, I don't really feel anything anymore. Just kind of dumb, you know?" She asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Look, converse!" Quinn said turning into a store in front of them. Also wanting to change the subject. Rachel followed.

"What do you think of this one?" Quinn said modeling the nail polish she was holding to Rachel.

"I like it, you know it has mystery yet class. Very Mrs. Smith." Rachel smiled.

They walked a little farther down the aisle when Rachel noticed Quinn shoving the nail polish into her purse.

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You can't steal that!" She whispered harshly.

"What? Everyone does it." Quinn shrugged.

"Uh, not me! I don't do that. It's stealing." Rachel said.

"Did you know that the beauty industry is a multi-billion dollar industry. I don't think they'll miss a $5 nail polish profit." Quinn joked.

"Quinn! This isn't funny. Put it back." She said.

"Rachel. Loosen up." Quinn said.

"Quinn you cannot steal. It's illegal. You could go to jail!" Rachel whispered harshly.

"Well, I've got nothing to loose now, do I?" Quinn said walking away from her friend.

Rachel paused. But a moment later followed after her. Out of the store.

"See?" Quinn said. "Nothing happened." Proving her point.

"Well, you're lucky. The beepers could have gone off, or someone could have seen you, or what about the security cameras."

"Relax Rachel, I would have just said I forgot that I put it in my bag, and gone to pay for it." She said.

"If you had the money, why not pay for it in the first place?" Rachel asked.

"For the thrill," Quinn smirked. "Here, I got one for you too Mrs. Smith." She said handing Rachel a small bottle of the same nail polish.

Rachel gave her friend another concerning look as they continued to walk through the mall.

"Morning Rach," Shelby said walking into the kitchen as Rachel sat on a bar stool at the breakfast bar.

"Morning," Rachel mumbled.

Shelby turned back to look at her daughter. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Hmm," Shelby said. "You're just normally so cheery in the morning. Wanna talk about it?" Shelby asked knowing that something was up.

"No," Rachel said. "I just wanna go to school and get this day over with." She sighed.

"Okay..." Shelby said with slight worry. "You're sure nothing is bothering you?" She asked once more.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Rachel snapped slightly. "I have a huge history midterm today, Finn and I are having a- mutual disagreement, and... I'm just over today and it hasn't even started." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll be waiting in the car." She said before she walked out of the house and into the driveway.

"Alright then." Shelby said. "Today should be a good day." She said sarcastically pouring her coffee.

"Great!" Shelby called out from the center seats in the auditorium. "Now I'm going to need you to do it again with a bit more energy than a seniors Christmas recital please." She half joked.

The group groaned. They had been rehearsing the same number for what felt like hours. Realistically only 40 minutes.

"Guys! What is up with you. We are in the final stretch to nationals. You need to be energized and inspired!" Shelby called out. "Now we're going to rehearse this until we get it right and bring home first place at nationals," Shelby said.

The group nodded got back into starting position as Shelby counted in the music once again.

She noticed Rachel particularly lagging in the group. Which was unusual for her to say the least. Shelby could tell that her energy was affecting the group.

Once the number was complete Shelby called out for the group to take five and made her way to the stage.

"Rachel? A word please." Shelby said gesturing her hand towards her.

Walking off to the side of the stage Rachel followed until Shelby stopped.

"Listen, Rach, I know you're not having the best of days today." Shelby began. "But you need to remember that as a leader on this team, the group feeds off of your energy," Shelby explained.

"My energy is fine," Rachel said.

"Really? Because from where I was sitting you seem to be lagging behind the group and distracted." Shelby said.

"Does this have something to do with Finn and your argument this morning?" She asked.

"No!" Rachel said. "And I'm not lagging behind the group, maybe I'm feeding off their energy." She said.

"Ether way, I would like you to try and step it up please." Shelby requested.

"What so I'm not allowed to have one off day without getting a lecture?" Rachel asked.

"Not a lecture, just a reminder. I'm your coach Rachel. This is what I do, the same with everyone else on this team." Shelby said. "But if you want a lecture, please continue with your attitude and I would be happy to give one." She warned.

"I think it's been 5 minutes," Rachel said turning back around to the group and walking onto the stage.

Shelby sighed and walked back to the centre of the auditorium, counting in the music. "Alright everyone, from the top please."

Rachel and Shelby sat silently as they finished up eating dinner, several hours after rehearsal.

"Rachel, I would really like it if we could talk about what is bothering you today," Shelby said gently, holding finally she could have some

insight into her strange behavior today.

"I'm finished, may I be excused?" Rachel said standing from the table and clearing her plate in the kitchen sink.

"Rachel," Shelby said.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it. Please." Rachel sighed.

Shelby looked into her eyes for a moment and decided not to press the issue. When Rachel was ready she knew she would come to her.

"Alright, go ahead," Shelby said as Rachel turned around and walked upstairs.

Shelby heard her phone vibrate on the counter and reached for it.

"Hey, Andrew," Shelby answered noticing the caller ID.

"Hey Shelby, I'm just calling to confirm flight details for this weekend." He said.

"Oh, right," Shelby said. "Listen, I'm not sure this weekend is such a good weekend. Rachel has been well, a bit off today. Would it be possible to switch to the following weekend? I just don't feel all that comfortable with her flying out tomorrow." She explained. "I'm starting to feel like all of this back and forth is starting to affect her."

"Okay, if you feel that would be best," Andrew said. Surprising Shelby without an accusation of her trying to keep Rachel from Andrew. "I trust what you feel is best for her, I want that too." He added.

"Thanks, Andrew, I really appreciate it," Shelby said.

"I'll rearrange for the following weekend and let Jill know, she's just getting home now." He said.

"Okay, we'll talk later. Have a good evening." Shelby said.

"You too." She said hanging up the phone.

She set her phone back on the counter as she heard Rachel come out of her bedroom and walk down the stairs.

"You canceled my trip to New York this weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I've just spoken with Andrew. I just feel like you need a bit of a rest, my love. I'm getting the sense you may be feeling a little overwhelmed. You've been back and fourth, here and there. I just wanted to give you a chance to catch your breath this weekend." Shelby explained.

"Well, you could have consulted me first!" Rachel said with anger. "And I'm not feeling overwhelmed, as I've been saying all day I'm just having a bad day." She added.

"Yes, I realize that-" Shelby said, but Rachel jumped back in.

"You always make decisions for me! It's my life!" Rachel said becoming even angrier. Which surprised Shelby.

"Yes, you're right. It is your life, and I am your parent, therefore I do make decisions for you. Ones that I feel are in your best interest, and for your own wellbeing." Shelby explained.

"You could have at least asked me!" Rachel said becoming emotional.

"Rachel, I've been asking all day my love." She said.

"Not about canceling my trip!" Rachel yelled.

"Please adjust your tone," Shelby said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh. I'm sorry you don't like my tone mother, but I was having a bad enough day as it is, and I didn't need you adding to it." Rachel sassed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. However, I don't feel that standing here arguing is going to make your day any better. " Shelby said well knowing that this conversation was getting them nowhere. Rachel needed to cool off.

Rachel simply glared in her direction.

Shelby took a deep breath "Please go to your room. We can talk later." Shelby asked feeling herself becoming frustrated.

"No. I don't want to talk later. I want to go to New York as planned." Rachel said crossing her arms.

"You will not be going to New York, if not for taking a break from your schedule, then for the attitude you are currently displaying. I highly advise you to adjust it." Shelby said shortly.

"Is this because you don't want me to see Andrew?" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel. It has nothing to do with me keeping you from your father." Shelby said with a sigh.

"He's not my father! His name is Andrew!" Rachel yelled feeling her eyes well up with tears.

Shelby was slightly taken back from the reaction. She stood motionless as Rachel began to cry.

"I had 2 fathers! I don't need another one!" She cried.

"Rachel... I-" Shelby said stepping forward but she stepped back. "Love, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" she tried to comfort.

"Don't!" Rachel yelled. "I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to talk about anything! Just leave me alone." She said turning around and storming out of the front door.

"Rachel, wait!" Shelby called out.

"Leave me alone!" Rachel yelled storming down the driveway.

"Rachel. Get back in this house. Now." Shelby said sternly. "Rachel!" She yelled, but she continued to storm off down the street. Not looking back.

Rachel continued to storm off. Shelby was about to chase after her before she took a deep breath and leaned against the door frame. They both needed time to cool off.

Two hours later, Shelby drove aimlessly through the streets of Lima searching for Rachel. Overwhelmed with worry. It was now completely dark and Rachel had left her phone behind in the midst of her storm out.

Shelby had already made calls to Finn, Quinn and other members of the glee club that Rachel may have been with. None had heard from her.

She noticed her phone ringing and quickly grabbed it from the passenger seat.

"Rachel?!" She answered frantically.

"No honey, it's me again," Susan responded.

"Oh, sorry." Shelby sighed with disappointment.

"Still nothing?" She asked. She had made her way over to the house to wait and see if Rachel would return, while Shelby was out searching.

"No," Shelby said. "Mom. I feel sick to my stomach, it is going on 10 o'clock. It's pouring rain, she doesn't have her phone, none of her friends have heard from her. Should I be calling the police?" Shelby said frantically.

"Give her some more time. If she is anything like her Mother, she just needs to cool off and return on her own terms, in her own time. She's just as stubborn as you, my dear." Susan noted.

"Mom. This isn't stubbornness. She has been off all day, and breaking down the way she did over Andrew? Something is going on." Shelby said feeling lost in her own thoughts.

"Shelby, it's going to be okay. Call me if you hear anything. If you don't find her within the hour, we will make a report." She said.

Shelby agreed and continued to drive, wiping a few stray tears aside every so often.

"Where are you Rachel?" Shelby sighed.

Rachel lifted her cardigan over her head to try and block the rain.

She came up to a large gated entrance and walked through. The grass covered in mist, with dim lighting from the lamp posts along the walkways.

She shivered slightly, soaked by the rain. And tired from walking all this way. But there was something she needed to do. Something she couldn't turn back from after coming so far.

She continued to walk until she reached what she had been searching for.

She knelt down on the ground. Her tights dampened from the wet grass, and mud from the rain. She dropped her cardigan, realizing it wasn't doing much to protect her from the rain.

She ran her hand over the engraved stone and lettering spelling out her fathers names.

She looked towards the engraved message below their names.

"Beloved Fathers"

She wiped her eyes free from the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Happy Birthday Daddy." She whispered holding her hand down on the grass below the headstone.

"Hello?" Shelby answered as she continued to drive.

"Hey Shelby, it's Finn." He said.

"Finn, have you heard anything from Rachel?" She asked with hope.

"No, but I did think of something that might help," Finn said.

"What's that?" Shelby asked.

"Rachel made me swear to not bring it up, but today is... Or I guess was, Leroy's birthday." Finn said.

Realization hit Shelby like a ton of bricks. How could she have not known about this? Her stomach fell as she pulled the car over to turn around.

"Hello?" Finn said after not hearing a response.

"Yes, I'm still here. Sorry." Shelby said clearing her throat. "Is this why she was so upset today?" She asked.

"Yes," Finn said. "I told her to talk to you about it, but she didn't want to bring it up. We got into-" Finn said.

"An argument about it." Shelby nodded with realization.

"Ms. C, it really freaks me out when you do that," Finn said feeling like his mind was being read.

"Do what?" Shelby asked.

"You always know everything before anyone even says it!" Finn said.

"Not everything Finn.." Shelby sighed with disappointment.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited," Rachel said sitting in front of her father's grave. "You probably think I'm a horrible daughter."

"I guess it's just hard for me to think of you, just down there," Rachel admitted.

"I don't really know what to say. Or even if you can hear me." She said.

"You would really appreciate the dramatic atmosphere right now." Rachel smiled looking around at the misty ground and the dark sky.

"I guess it's only fitting that we meet like this." She laughed with some emotion.

Several moments of silence passed before Rachel spoke again.

"I miss you so much it hurts." She barley spoke aloud, as she cried.

Shelby had parked her SUV in the parking lot of the memorial park in one last desperate attempt to find Rachel.

She couldn't imagine that she had walked all this way. It was quite the drive. However, with the recent news she had received from Finn, this seemed like there was a good chance.

She went looking throughout the cemetery and saw in the distance a young brunette kneeling in front of her father's gravestone.

She breathed a sigh of relief and approached slowly. Positioning herself behind Rachel, at a safe enough distance she wouldn't notice her.

She listened as Rachel spoke.

"It's hard to feel a connection with Andrew without feeling like I am replacing you." Rachel cried. "I could never replace you." She sobbed.

Shelby stood with her hand over her mouth and felt her own eyes fill with tears at the pain in her daughter's voice.

"Why did you leave me..." Rachel cried. "I don't want to miss you anymore. I want you to come back. I want to sing with you, I want to see you in the audience at our nationals performance. I want you to see me graduate. I want you to see my wedding. I want you to see me make it big on Broadway." Rachel sobbed.

"I wanted to accept my Tony award and look into audience and see my dad's, sitting here, and say, we made it.." She cried. "That was what was supposed to happen. That was the deal!" She sobbed

Shelby continued to stand behind Rachel as she cried, not yet wanting to step in.

"I don't want to come and visit a headstone on your birthday." She said. "I want to visit you.." She cried.

Shelby stepped forward and knelt down next to Rachel.

Rachel was too upset to notice her mother's presence at first. But felt her mother's embrace a moment later.

"Mom?" Rachel cried.

"Shh baby. It's okay. I've got you." She said holding her close.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked with a shiver.

"That doesn't matter now Love," Shelby said.

"I want to go home." She said.

"Let's go..." Shelby said helping her up gently as they walked to the car.

Rachel's head leaned against Shelby's chest as they walked, with Shelby's arms around her.

Shelby took a blanket from the trunk and wrapped it around Rachel, before sitting her in the back seat.

"Keep this around you Love. We need to get you warmed up." She said as Rachel shivered.

Shelby clipped Rachel's seatbelt and closed the door. Shelby got into the driver seat and turned on the heat as they began to drive home.

Shelby occasionally glanced in the rearview mirror to check on Rachel. She was quiet for the most part. Every so often Shelby would hear her sniffling as she wiped some of her tears away.

"Mom?" Rachel barely whispered.

"Yes Love?" Shelby answered.

"Will you sing?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Shelby said. "Why don't you lay your head down." She suggested. It was quite the drive home, and she knew with the motion of the car, warmth and her voice, she knew Rachel would be able to sleep. This is why she chose the backseat.

Rachel shifted slightly and leaned her head against the window, lifting her legs up onto the seats. Once she was adjusted Shelby began.

 _ **All along**_

 _ **I thought something would go wrong**_

 _ **Didn't you?**_

 _ **Walls were up**_

 _ **We never pushed our luck, like we wanted to**_

 _ **Every time I loose myself I find**_

 _ **I'm left alone but you need to know**_

 _ **For you I'd break these walls**_

 _ **I'd choose to fall**_

 _ **I'm gonna cross that line for you**_

 _ **The sun is down**_

 _ **I thought you'd be gone by now**_

 _ **Didn't you?**_

 _ **Autumn night, I watch your face in the firelight**_

 _ **And I say to you**_

 _ **Every time I loose myself I find**_

 _ **I'm left alone but you need to know**_

Shelby glanced back into the rearview mirror as she reflected, looking at her daughter, Her heart hurt for all of the loss she had felt in her young life. She wanted to take all of the pain away.

 _ **For you I'd break these walls**_

 _ **I'd choose to fall**_

 _ **I'm gonna cross that line for you**_

 _ **I don't know the right way**_

 _ **wonder what you'd say if I let go**_

 _ **For you I'd break these walls**_

 _ **I'd choose to fall**_

 _ **I'm gonna cross that line for you tonight**_

 _ **The sun is down**_

 _ **I thought you'd be gone by now**_

Shelby finished the last verse, looking back and noticed Rachel was sleeping. She smiled and continued the drive home.

After they had returned home, Susan had helped Shelby get Rachel into the house and settled into her bedroom.

Shelby had gabbed a few extra blankets from the closet and placed them over Rachel in her bed. Even after an hour, she still felt near freezing.

Shelby turned out the lights of Rachel's bedroom and knelt down beside the bed.

"Goodnight my Love" Shelby said gently stroking her face with the back of her hand.

"Night Mom." Rachel mumbled, half asleep.

Shelby stood up and left the room, looking back one last time and pausing before closing the door completely.

"Tomorrow will be a new day" She whispered before closing the door.

 **Emotional Chapter, I know! I truly love writing these meaningful and intimate scenes between Shelby and Rachel.**

 **What did you all think?**

 **Also- If you were wondering, the song featured in this chapter is "Cross that Line" -Joshua Radin, I thought it fit the messaging well. Beautiful song!**

 **Suggestions for next chapter(s)? Please! I would love to know what you guys would like to see more of! You all inspire the updates!**


	42. Chapter 42: Breakthrough

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next chapter to the story! I know I have been slower with updates recently, but life has just been busy, I appreciate you sticking with me and I hope the updates are worth the wait!**

 **Chapter 42: Breakthrough**

Shelby had set her alarm a few hours early in hopes to wake before Rachel that morning.

As the phone alarm chimed Shelby groaned internally and hit snooze for a moment, before giving in and getting out of bed.

She headed into her bathroom and washed her face to wake herself. She grabbed her bathrobe from the back of the bathroom door and walked quietly into the hallway peeking slightly into Rachel's room as her door hadn't been fully closed the night before.

She was still sound asleep. She smiled and gave herself some well deserved credit before heading to the kitchen.

Shelby began preparing breakfast as she knew Rachel wouldn't sleep much longer, it was already going on 7:30. Shelby made a quick phone call to the school informing them of Rachel's absence that day.

With the events of last night still fresh in her mind, she sighed. She wanted so desperately to take the pain and loss from Rachel's life, and sometimes felt at a loss for how to help her daughter.

Shelby made an appointment for Rachel to see her therapist at noon. She was grateful for them to have an appointment with such late notice, but both Shelby and Dr. Robins felt it necessary after the emotional release Rachel had experienced the night before.

Shelby heard some movement coming from upstairs. She braced herself for telling Rachel the news that she would be staying home today. Rachel hated taking any sick days. Shelby knew her daughter was afraid of missing out on anything. Especially to do with Glee. She used to be the same way at Rachel's age. She hoped it wouldn't be too much of a fight this morning.

"Morning love." Shelby said as she poured her morning coffee.

Rachel paused for a moment and looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Wait." Rachel said holding her hand up. "You're up, before me?" She asked with shock.

"I am." Shelby smiled. "The early bird catches the... Tony? Right?" She said with a smirk referring to what Rachel always said.

"Indeed." Rachel said with a nod. "I'm impressed." She added walking towards the fridge.

"Oh please Rachel, it's not like I sleep until noon." She quipped.

"Practically.." Rachel mumbled.

"Mhm, well little miss, I can't wait to hear from you in about 10 years after experiencing the exhaustion of Broadway show nights and stage door meet and greets. Then we will see how much of a morning person you are." Shelby said.

"We'll see about that then won't we." Rachel smirked and opened the fridge.

"I suppose we will." Shelby said.

"Listen Rach-" Shelby began as Rachel was still in the fridge getting the orange juice. But Rachel spoke up.

"Mom. I really just want to forget about it." Rachel said quietly. Knowing she was about to bring up last night. She had hoped with the last 10 minutes of normal conversation they had been having, it wouldn't be brought up. But anyone could have guessed that wouldn't be the case with her Mom.

"Rachel, were not just going to forget about it." Shelby said.

Rachel sighed and turned back around.

"I have to go and get ready for school." She said closing the fridge. "Can we do this later?" She pleaded.

"You don't have to get ready for school, we're staying home today." She said.

Before Rachel could open her mouth to protest Shelby continued.

"I've scheduled an appointment with Dr. Robins at noon today." Shelby said.

"Moooom..." Rachel groaned.

"Rachel, honey you had a very emotional night. I want you to be able to talk it over with Dr. Robins and check in with her." She added. "This is to help you Rachel." She said.

"I don't need to talk to anyone about it Mom. I'm fine. Really." Rachel said with honesty. "I got a lot out of my system last night on my own." She said.

"I know you did, but I still would like you to talk to someone." She said.

"I can talk to you." Rachel said. "We can talk, look, we're talking now. See? I don't need therapy Mom. Please don't make me go." She pleaded.

"Dr. Robins recommends you go see her today, and I agree. You had an emotional release and it's important to talk those feelings over to fully understand them and use coping strategies." Shelby said almost repeating what Dr. Robins had told her last night over the phone.

"I do understand them. And I know how to use coping strategies." Rachel countered.

"You do?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"What coping strategies did you use yesterday to handle all of the emotions you were feeling about your fathers birthday?" Shelby asked, making an attempt to make a point, but also to have Rachel realize why it was important to see Dr. Robins.

"Well..." Rachel said thinking for a moment. "I-" Rachel began.

"Positive coping strategies." Shelby added.

Rachel thought over her answer she was going to give, but with Shelby's last comment she rethought her response.

"I walked?" Rachel asked with some question in her answer.

"Mhm.. Walked out of this house without a coat, in the rain, for hours at night on your own all the way to the cemetery, without your phone, and no way for anyone to know where you were." Shelby said. "In the middle of the night." She added one last time. She wasn't about to let that one slide. They would be talking about that but right now it wasn't the time. Shelby couldn't help herself with hinting at the topic though.

"Right." Rachel said casting her eyes down to the floor and avoiding eye contact with Shelby.

"Was that a positive coping strategy?" Shelby asked.

"Probably not." Rachel mumbled. Now seeing Shelby's point, not that she would admit it of course.

"So what else did you use?" She asked. Pushing further.

"Well..." Rachel said again.

"I let out some built up emotion, through talking to my Dad's." Rachel said. Dr. Robins was always telling Rachel that talking to our lost loved ones through letters or actual conversation could be very therapeutic experience for healing.

"Yes, you did that. And I am proud of you for that one." Shelby said. "However how you went about doing it, is what I have a problem with." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"What else?" Shelby asked.

"Well..." Rachel thought.

Shelby waited for Rachel's response patiently as the girl thought.

"I guess maybe you're right." Rachel mumbled.

Shelby almost fell over. Was Rachel admitting that her mother was right about something? Anything? She wanted desperately to gloat about this moment, that would sure not arrive again anytime soon, but chose not to. At least not out loud.

"This is why I want you to talk with Dr. Robins. It's to help you through all of this so that next time you are feeling the way you felt yesterday, you will be able to handle it in a more positive and safe way." Shelby said.

"Fine.." Rachel sighed.

Shelby gave herself an internal mind high-five for getting through this conversation without having Rachel argue the point to death or storm out of the room. Mom win. This one was for the memory gallery for sure.

"But what about you're students? Are going to deprive them of a day of learning? That seems unjust of Ms. Corcoran.." Rachel pointed out, dramatically of course.

'Clearly I spoke to soon' Shelby groaned internally.

"I have a supply covering Rachel, and it's highly unlikely that my one day absence will impact their learning to an extent of causing any damage." She said rolling her eyes at the same time.

"You're just such a wonderful teacher." Rachel said. "It's a shame. No supply could live up to your standards." She added. "I suppose that is just the public education system these days. Such a shame. Such a shame.." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Thank you Rachel, please accept your Oscar to stage left." Shelby groaned sarcastically. "They will survive." She added.

"Fine." Rachel said switching her tactics. "Wait, what about my biology test?" She asked. Knowing Shelby would never allow her to miss a test or major project day.

"I've already rescheduled your test to tomorrow morning, you will be taking it in my office during your free period." Shelby said with a smirk. Did Rachel seriously think Shelby wasn't prepared for all of the excuses she was expecting from her daughter.

'Damn she's good' Rachel thought to herself.

"But what about Glee." Rachel asked. "Which I do use as a positive coping strategy." She added.

"You may go to Glee this afternoon with me after school." Shelby said. "If.. I hear no more protests or complaints about therapy, AND you must have a productive session with Dr. Robins. No Broadway distraction talk." She added.

"Hey! What happened to confidentiality?" Rachel whined.

Shelby simply smirked. "Dr. Robins tells me only how your sessions go, not what you talk about. Unless you avoid all conversations other then Broadway for over an hour. In multiple sessions." She added.

"Traitor..." Rachel mumbled. "Hey, all you say is that I have to talk to her, I wasn't informed of the other conditions in writing, therefore I remain innocent of any wrong doings or distraction of the topic at hand." Rachel said as if she was pleading her case.

"I'll be sure to make it more clear next time." Shelby said giving her daughter a look that said 'try me'.

Rachel rolled her eyes and began to eat her breakfast. This was going to be a long day.

"Rachel, I'm very proud of you. You did really well today." Dr. Robins said looking over at Rachel who was sitting on the opposite couch with a blanket wrapped around her, holding a large stuffed dog. She smiled slightly at the praise as she ran the dogs tail through her hands.

Dr. Robins worked specifically with childhood trauma and grief counselling. She had several comfort items in her office for her patients. It was to create a softer and more therapeutic environment. In their first couple of sessions Rachel insisted on not holding any of the items and thought of it as childish. Rachel was much to mature, she thought. But as time went on, slowly she found that holding a comfort item was helpful to her.

"Thanks.." Rachel said quietly.

Dr. Robins looked over to the clock, it was 12:40. They still had some time remaining after talking about the events of last night. She was happy with Rachel's emotional release and felt that this had been somewhat of a breakthrough for her in many ways. She had hoped in the future she would feel safe enough to go to Shelby with these things and they could work through them together, instead of Rachel handling everything on her own, as she does. But it was a step in the right direction and for Rachel, it was great progress.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Dr. Robins asked.

Rachel nodded.

"How do you think your mom would have reacted if you had mentioned to her that it was your fathers birthday yesterday?" She asked.

Rachel thought for a moment, but chose to just shrug. She truly did know the answer to the question, she just didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You're not sure?" Dr. Robins asked.

Rachel sighed. Clearly this wasn't being let go. She looked over at the clock and knew very well they would sit in silence for the next 20 minutes if she didn't come up with some kind of answer. Dr. Robins was getting to know Rachel quite well and knew she couldn't take the silence. Eventually she would start talking.

"I guess she would have reacted how anyone would.." Rachel said.

"And how is that?" She pressed further.

"Sad, I guess." Rachel said. "Most times people don't really know what to say, so they just get sad for me." Rachel said. "Probably worried about me." She added.

"So you didn't want to mention it, so she wouldn't worry?" Dr. Robins said. "Make's sense." She nodded trying to get more from the girl.

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't want to bother anyone with it." Rachel said.

"But you told Finn?" She said.

"Yes and look how that turned out." Rachel sighed. "He got all weird about it and started worrying about me, and didn't know what to say. Rather then just having a normal day and getting on with it, we had to focus on it all day." She said.

"But were you focussed on it all day?" She asked.

"Well, yes. It was my fathers birthday. It's hard to just forget about it, and go on as normal." Rachel said.

"But isn't that what you were hoping Finn would do, when you told him?" She asked hoping Rachel would see the connection.

Rachel paused.

"It's hard for the ones we love to move on and go on as normal when we know we're hurting. They worry about you, and want to help. Because they love you and care for you." She said.

Rachel looked off to the side and continued to fidget with the dog. But Dr. Robins could tell that she was taking in the message so continued to press on further.

"And Rachel, if you agree, I see the conclusion that it may not be so much about others reactions, but more about your reaction to their support." She said.

"It's just easier.." Rachel sighed.

"What's easier?" She asked.

"Handling it myself." She admitted quietly.

"But is it easier?" She asked.

"Most times. But I guess, maybe not all the time." Rachel admitted. "Maybe not last night." She added.

Dr. Robins nodded.

"If I could go back, I would tell my mom. If we're being honest, yesterday was really hard. I would have liked having her to talk to.." Rachel said.

"It's not that she didn't try. She knew something was wrong. She always does. I just didn't give her the opportunity." Rachel admitted.

"What opportunity Rachel?" She asked.

"To let her all the way in." Rachel said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek but quickly wiped it away.

Dr. Robins nodded. She felt a large amount of pride in Rachel in this moment. This was a small breakthrough for her. She smiled and offered the girl a tissue.

"Rachel, would you be okay if we invited your Mom inside for a few moments?" Dr. Robins asked. She had a plan in the back of her mind, but would only go through with it if Rachel felt comfortable.

Rachel nodded.

Dr. Robins stepped out for a moment and invited Shelby into the office. Shelby looked up from her phone in the waiting area and immediately felt nervous. She was rarely if ever called into the session. What was happening? Was Rachel okay?

She quickly made her way into the office and saw Rachel sitting on the couch wrapped in the blanket and holding the dog. She smiled at how small and innocent she looked in this moment.

Rachel smiled back as Shelby sat down on the same couch as her daughter.

"You okay Baby?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Dr. Robin's?" Shelby looked over for confirmation. Still not knowing why she had been called in.

She simply nodded.

"Rachel, this is your opportunity." She said.

Rachel looked up and became nervous for a moment, but the reassuring look from her therapist gave her the courage so she began.

"It was my fathers birthday yesterday." She began. "It was really hard for me. I had all of these memories flooding back. And I didn't want to tell anyone, because I didn't really want anyone to react to it." Rachel said as Dr. Robin's cleared her throat slightly, signalling Rachel who got the hint.

Shelby noticed the exchange between the two and smiled slightly. She nodded as Rachel continued.

"Well, maybe not because I didn't want anyone to react to it, but because I didn't want to react to their support and wanted to handle it on my own." She said.

"Okay Baby." Shelby nodded and held her hand for support.

Rachel turned to look at Shelby.

"But in doing that, I didn't give you the opportunity for me to really let you in. Even though I know you were trying all day. I just wanted to tell you. So that I could give you the opportunity now." Rachel said wiping her tears away.

"Oh Honey.." Shelby said as she wrapped her arms around her and wiped her own tears away as she held Rachel. "Thank you Rach." She said as she held her.

Dr. Robins smiled as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. This was such a special moment for a the two.

"Well Rachel, how do you feel?" Dr. Robins asked as they released their hug.

"Better." Rachel nodded and looked over at her mom. "Much better." She added.

Shelby smiled.

"Wonderful work today Rachel. I am very proud of you." Dr. Robin's said. "Would it be okay if I talked with your Mom for a moment." She asked. "Not regarding the session" she added to ensure Rachel's trust.

"That's fine." Rachel nodded

"I'll be out in just a moment Rach." She smiled as Rachel left the office and sat in the waiting area.

"She is in a breakthrough period. I am very pleased with her progress." Dr. Robin's said.

"I cannot thank you enough. Opening her up like that? I am eternally grateful." Shelby said with gratitude.

"It wasn't me. It was all Rachel. She just needed to get there on her own time." She said.

Shelby turned her head slightly and saw her daughter sitting in the waiting area.

"It was 28 hours of labour. The doctors wanted to go in and get her, but I knew she would come in her own time. That's just the way she is... you can't let anyone rush her." Shelby spoke softly and smiled and looked back over to Dr. Robins.

"I can see that being true." She nodded with a smile.

"Shelby I wanted to offer you some sessions with me, they would be more as a support for you in supporting Rachel. We would be able to work on communicating with Rachel and helping you with any questions or have support in coming up with parenting strategies that work for both of you." Dr. Robins explained.

"Of course." Shelby agreed. "That would be very much appreciated."

"It's hard doing this all on your own, much more with the circumstances on your long term relationship with Rachel." She said. "I think it would be beneficial for you and for Rachel." She explained.

"Of course. I would love to. If we're being honest, most of the time I feel like I don't have a clue what to do with Rachel, how to support her, make her feel safe enough to open up to me-" Shelby began self-criticizing in her mind but Dr. Robins spoke up.

"On the contrary, I think you know exactly what you are doing. And the proof of that was on this couch five minutes ago." She said. "We all need a bit of help sometimes, but you are doing marvellously Shelby, truly." She said.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Shelby smiled.

It had been several days since Rachel's session with Dr. Robins, overall it had been a better week.

It was a Friday night and Shelby and Rachel had planned on having a quiet evening in, ordering some dinner and watching a movie.

They arrived home after Glee and Shelby had gone to search for their favourite take-out menus when she heard the front door open.

"Rachel?" Shelby called out after a moment of not hearing anything.

A moment later Sarah walked into the kitchen. "No, it's Sarah."

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Shelby asked.

"Oh don't sound so pleased to see me, dear sister." Sarah mocked.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Well, I had the night off and I was at home thinking to myself, you know who would benefit from your presence, your sister. But clearly I was wrong so I guess I'll just... leave..." Sarah performed dramatically.

"And they say I'm the dramatic one." Shelby mocked. "We're about to order something, what are you in the mood for?" She asked.

"Ah, I knew I came at the right time." Sarah said and took the menu's from the counter.

"Where is my darling niece?" She asked. "Hot date?" She said.

"I'm right here." Rachel said entering the kitchen in her pyjamas, with her hair tied back and a bright green face mask on.

"Okay then... Clearly not." Sarah laughed, along with Shelby.

"Hey, I'm just trying to avoid the wrinkles one day alright? You know they do say it is in the gene's. And well..." Rachel trailed off.

"Did she just call us old?" Shelby questioned.

"Yes, I think she did." Sarah huffed. "Hm. Well I suppose that means more for us." She said snatching the menu Rachel had picked up from the counter out of her hands.

"Hey!" Rachel said. "I was reading that." She whined.

"You know what Shelby?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Shelby said.

Sarah reached towards the counter and grabbed Rachel's phone.

"I think we better send young Finn a photo of Rachel." She said as she pulled up the camera.

"What! NO!" Rachel yelled and tried to duck out of the way. Finn had never seen Rachel looking this way and it wasn't something he ever needed to see in her opinion. Any sixteen year old girl felt the same.

But Shelby was faster and caught her arms and held her in place, despite Rachel's flailing around.

"Aunt Sarah please don't!" She tried to squeak out, but Shelby began tickling her sides. "Smile for the camera Rachel!" Shelby said as Rachel burst into laughter.

"Mom! Stop!" Rachel laughed. "Hahaha! Please!" She said trying to catch her breath. "Don't send it to Finn!" She cried out.

Sarah snapped a couple of pictures and smiled as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Are you ever going to call your mother and your aunt old again?" Shelby asked continuing to tickle her daughter.

"Well, I mean you are.." Rachel laughed and tried to squirm away but there was so nope. Shelby had a vice grip on her.

"Oh, now she's really asking for it, isn't she." Sarah scowled setting the phone aside and stepping forward and helping her sister in getting revenge on her niece.

Just in the middle of all of the laughter and chaos in the kitchen, the front door opened once again, unnoticed.

"What is going on here!" Susan yelled over the chaos.

Rachel looked up and saw Susan standing in the entryway and called out.

"Nana! Help me! Please!" Rachel cried out, tears now in her eyes as she laughed. Shelby and Sarah still un-phased by their mothers presence continued with laughter.

"Alright! That's enough. Leave my darling grand-daughter alone." Susan said stepping forward and rescuing Rachel.

"Mom! Leave her be. Don't be fooled." Shelby argued. "Also, does anyone in this family own a phone to inform me they are coming to visit?" She said sarcastically.

"What could my sweet Rachel possibly have done." Susan said brushing a stand of Rachel's hair back.

"Thanks Nana." Rachel smiled and leaned into her for a hug. Turning her head and sticking her tongue out at Shelby and Sarah.

"She called us old! And said wrinkles run in our genes!" Sarah said.

"Oh is that so..." Susan said looking down at Rachel who just smiled sweetly.

"Well if they are old, what am I?" Susan asked.

"Um.." Rachel said trying to hide her smirk. Sarah and Shelby watched as glee filled their souls as Rachel squirmed. "Well..." she began.

"Mhm... I see. Now go wash that stuff off your face and get dressed, we're going out to dinner." Susan said as she sent Rachel off to the stairs with a sound swat to her rear.

"Ow!" Rachel gasped and turned back with a pitiful look on her face as she rubbed the sting away.

Shelby and Sarah burst out laughing but silenced themselves when they received 'the look' from their mother. Then quietly gloated to themselves.

"This family is nuts." Rachel mumbled as she headed for the stairs.

 **Those Corcoran's… I hope you all enjoyed the update? You can let me know in the review section! I do truly appreciate your reviews, I love reading through them when I need some inspiration to write. They always help!**

 **Favorite scene? Suggestion for the next chapter(s)? All is welcome.**


	43. Chapter 43: In Control

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Here is the next chapter! I appreciate your patience! I know it's been a bit of a wait. I was stuck on writing for a while, I started several different chapters until I found the one that clicked the best. I appreciate your reviews! Truly. When I haven't written in a while and I get a few reviews, it inspires the writing, really.**

 **Enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 43: In Control

Rachel closed her locker after placing her new sheet music into her "regionals" labeled binder following rehearsal.

Shelby had gone to her office to collect her things before they headed home for the evening.

Rachel made her way down to her mother's office. As she walked through the doorway tried to hide her yawn.

"Aw. Did I work my little star too hard?" Shelby cooed with a sweet smile.

"No." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not tired, just tired of waiting for someone." She said sarcastically. Even though truthfully Rachel was exhausted. Coach Corcoran played no games in the final months leading up to Regionals. Something Rachel appreciated and admired, but just hadn't experienced with Mr. Shue in the past.

"Oh, I see. I suppose I'll have to work you a little harder next time. As I see your sass isn't lacking in energy." Shelby quipped as she continued to type and look into her computer screen.

Rachel smirked.

"Can we please go?" She practically begged. She was eager to get home and release a new cover on her MySpace page. 'The people were waiting' Rachel thought to herself.

"I'm sorry love, but I'm going to need about 20 more minutes," Shelby said sitting down at her desk.

"20 minutes?! For the love of Barbra Mother, I've been waiting for ages. What could you possibly need 20 more minutes to do." Rachel exasperated.

"First of all, it's been 10 minutes." She said looking at the clock. "Second, I realized I can no longer use my lunch break to finish grading these papers as I have an appointment and therefore double booked my time. And thirdly, it won't kill you to wait, Rachel, why don't you get started on your homework." She offered.

"You double booked your time? In your schedule? Who are you?" Rachel gasped. Her mother was always so organized and scheduled.

"Yes, I know. But in my defense, I did not have my planner with me this morning. Or my coffee." She added eyeing her daughter dangerously. "Therefore my day was thrown off slightly." She said bitterly.

"Oh... right." Rachel chuckled slightly.

 **Flashback:**

"Mom! Let's go!" Rachel yelled from the front hall, up the stairs.

"Alright Rachel, keep your crown on. We will leave in a few minutes." Shelby said as she came down the stairs with a smirk.

"Mom! I'm going to be late!" Rachel eagerly waited at the door. Rushing Shelby.

"We are most certainly not going to be late," Shelby said as she was about to walk into the kitchen. They had over half an hour to be at school, and it was barely a ten-minute drive.

"Moooom." Rachel groaned. "I promised Mercedes would meet her before first period to work on our harmonies that we discussed, remember?" Rachel said.

"Can't you meet at lunch?" She asked. "Or before rehearsal?" She offered.

"No. We could only find time to schedule it before first period." Rachel said, half truthfully. But when she made a plan she liked to stick to it. Plus, as Rachel always said. The early performer catches the tony.

Shelby sighed, looked down at her watch and back at Rachel.

"Alright.. let's go." Shelby agreed. "I just need to grab my planner and my coffee." She said turning once again towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll get it! Go start the car!" She said whizzing by her mother into the kitchen.

Shelby rolled her eyes, grabbed the keys and her jacket and headed for the driveway.

As Rachel waited anxiously tapping her fingers on the counter for the coffee to finish brewing its final drops. Her phone vibrated with a text from Mercedes.

'Don't forget the sheet music!' Rachel read. Shoot! The sheet music. She quickly ran upstairs and into her bedroom.

She heard Shelby beep the horn twice and began to panic! She finally found the correct arrangement and flew off running down the stairs and out the door.

"You know for someone in such a rush, you sure like to take your time," Shelby smirked as she got into the car.

Rachel clipped in her seatbelt and they were on their way.

Just before turning into the Mckinley parking lot Shelby mindlessly reached for her coffee that always sat in her passenger side cup holder.

She felt nothing and was caught off guard. She looked down. No coffee. Shelby internally dies for a moment, hoping there has been a mix-up and her coffee is waiting for her in another place of the vehicle.

"Rachel, where's my coffee?" She asked.

Rachel paused. Whoops.

"I- uh. I must have forgotten it. I'm sorry!" She stammered.

Shelby closes her eyes and attempted to pretend it's all a dream. But then opens them to glare over at her daughter, attempting to give her a sweet smile.

"Rachel!" Shelby scolded. "I thought you were making my coffee, what were you doing while I was waiting?" She asked.

"I was making it! But then Mercedes texted me and I had forgotten my sheet music so I had to go upstairs and get it, but then you beeped the horn and I just- I forgot!" She quickly explained.

Shelby groaned. Today is already proving to be a great day. She remarked sarcastically to herself.

"And my planner?" She asked. Already knowing the answer.

"It's on the counter... uh- beside your coffee.." She admitted.

'What a surprise.' Shelby quipped in her mind.

"There's Mercedes! I have to go. I'm sorry! But really, think of this as a way to help you. I mean, coffee is terrible for your vocal cords mom and your body. I'm really doing you a favor." Rachel said as she got out of the car.

"And you always say you know your schedule in your sleep, so it's okay!" She added closing the door.

Shelby simply glared in her direction as she felt her left eyebrow begin to raise. But Rachel was gone before it could finish its full performance. How dare she. Forget my coffee, and flee the scene before certain death.

"That Girl..." Shelby said shaking her head watching her run off into the school.

 **End of Flash Back**

"You know considering we left 'so early'" Rachel mocked in her best Shelby impression. "You probably could have gone home to get it." She said.

"Watch yourself, young lady. I am coffee free, planner-less and running low on patience." She pointed out still not looking up in Rachel's direction, focusing on her work.

"I'm not scared of you." Rachel chuckled.

"Oh really?" Shelby said looking up from her computer.

Rachel felt Shelby's green eyes stare into her soul and shifted slightly with the passing moment of silence.

Shelby began to smirk as she watched her daughter's body language change.

"Let me get these papers graded, why don't you go watch Finn's practice," Shelby said standing from her desk and leading Rachel to the door.

"You mean the horrid smelling, overly sized uniformed giants throwing something called a 'pigskin' back and forth. I would love to Mother, really." Rachel quipped sarcastically.

"Hm, and you say they have hard feelings towards the Glee Club." Shelby laughed. "Get." She pointed towards the hallway with a smirk.

"Fine." Rachel sighed and walked down the hallway as Shelby got back to her tasks.

A couple of days later Shelby sat in the living room, reading a book and wrapped in a throw blanket.

It was a quiet Friday evening. Rachel had gone to a movie with Finn. Shelby was waiting for Sarah to arrive so they could have a glass of wine and catch up.

Shelby heard a knock at the door and tossed the blanket aside and placed her book on the table. Marking her page.

"Come in!" She called out.

"Hey, Shel," Sarah said walking inside and joining her sister in the kitchen.

"Where's Rachel?" Sarah asked.

"Out with Finn. Date night." Shelby said reaching for the wine glasses.

"Shelby, we really oughta get you a man.. I've heard that people your age have a lot of success on those dating sites! Let's make you a profile."

"HA!" Shelby snorted. "Not in this lifetime will Shelby Corcoran be caught dead on a dating website. Have you ever watched dateline?"

"Well, how else can we get you out there with your 'busy' schedule." Sarah mocked well knowing her sisters protests to why she must be alone. The excuses likely increased now that she had Rachel.

"The answer is simple, you can't. And that's the end of it." She smirked.

"Shelby.." Sarah began.

"Sarah, I'm comfortable being alone. I like it this way. Why can't you and Mom just let it go." She sighed. Having fought this argument too many times to count. Why couldn't they just leave it alone?

"Exactly you're comfortable. You know life begins at the end of your comfort zone." Sarah quipped lifting her freshly poured a glass of wine and taking a sip.

"Oh really, and who said that?" Shelby asked.

"What is this? Jeopardy. Can't I just give my sister some heartfelt advice." Sarah mocked with fake tears.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Can't we see an action movie, just this once? We always go for romance." Finn pleaded in the ticket line.

"Finn. An action movie has no plot. No story. No passion. It's just a huge mess of noise." She explained. "Plus, since when do you like action anyways?" She asked.

"I do like it, you just never let us go, so you wouldn't know." He pointed out. "How do you even know holy wouldn't like it?" He asked.

"Finn they're stupid." She said.

"You say that about everything you don't like," Finn said.

"No, I don't." She defended. "Just things that are." She said with a smile.

Finn noticed a couple of the guys from the team join the line behind him. The movie theater was a popular spot in Lima on a Friday night. There wasn't much else in the small town.

They noticed Finn and waved him over. He walked towards them with Rachel.

"What are you guys seeing?" Finn asked.

"Wolverine" They answered.

"You?" They asked Finn. He paused for a moment, not wanting to reveal that they were seeing the chick flick.

When Finn didn't answer, Rachel jumped in.

"We're seeing-" she was about to finished but Finn jumped in.

"Wolverine." He said.

"Wait, what?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, I think it will be great." He said.

The guys from the team looked at one another through this weird tension moment between them. They began to laugh subtlety, remembering the conversation in the locker room days before.

"Finn, I said we were seeing 'Bridget Jones'" she said. "That's what we agreed on." She said.

"She absolutely wears the pants." One of the teammates mumbled but heard by Finn. He began to want to prove to his team that Rachel didn't control him in the ways they thought. This was the perfect moment to prove it. He began to get carried away.

"No. That's what you agreed on. I'm saying we're seeing 'Wolverine.'" He said.

Finn's teammates looked at each other as Rachel began to argue. Awkward.

"I'm not seeing Wolverine. We're seeing 'Bridget Jones'" She said.

"Next!" The women called from behind the counter. Finn stepped forward. "Two tickets to Wolverine," Finn said.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, can we please just switch it up, this once. Stop being so... controlling." He said facing away from his teammates. Not wanting that to come out the way it did.

"No! You stop being such a jerk! Enjoy your movie with your 'friends' I'm leaving." She said turning away to storm off.

"Rachel wait!" He attempted but she was gone. He turned back around to his teammates who stood watching the scene.

"Alright, we'll talk later babe!" He called out.

"Don't count on it!" Rachel yelled back before she was out of the doors and into the parking lot.

"Good one bro!" They laughed. "Who needs a movie now." They said laughing. "We got one in the lobby."

Finn laughed along with them for a moment, but really felt terrible. He knew Rachel would be upset, and he was being a jerk. He just hoped he could fix things later.

Rachel still fuming walked all the way home. Granted it wasn't that far, but she needed to clear her head. It wasn't working as well as she hoped.

She reached her house and unlocked the front door, opening it and tossing her coat on the hook in the front hall.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Shelby called out. She and Sarah were sitting in the kitchen catching up each with a glass of wine. "I thought you and Finn were at a movie, you weren't gone that long." She said. Not hearing a response.

"You okay Kid?" Sarah called out after she heard Rachel stomping up the stairs. Shelby looked at her with a concerned expression.

All that was heard was Rachel's door slamming. They both jumped at the sound.

"Okay then..." Sarah said with a chuckle. "Bad date?" She asked.

Shelby paused for a moment before setting her wine glass down and heading for the stairs.

"Shelby, wait. Boy drama? This might be more of an aunt thing. Since I'm an expert in the sport of bad dates, maybe I should go." She said standing up.

"Maybe its more of a Mom-Aunt duo thing," Shelby said. "Come on. Let's go together. I mean. We don't really know what we're walking into." She said.

"Alright." Sarah said as they made their way upstairs.

Knock knock.

"Hey Rach, you okay Love?" Shelby asked.

No response.

Shelby looked at Sarah with worry.

Sarah knocked. "Hey Kid, it's your aunt Sarah. Listen, I know you're pissed-" Sarah began, Shelby nudged her.

"Hey! Language!" she whispered harshly.

"Uh- English?" Sarah retorted rolling her eyes as if it was a question. She said 'pissed' it wasn't like she dropped the f-bomb. Her sister needed to relax. Classic Shelby.

"As I was saying. Whatever happened, I just want you to know that you've got one-" Sarah paused. "-two" she smirked. "Women out here that have lived through many bad dates in our lifetimes." She said. "Trust me you might want to hear these stories, your mother really knows how to pick em'" She laughed.

"Sarah!" Shelby hissed and rolled her eyes. Could she ever take anything seriously?

"What! You do!" She laughed.

"Not helping." She deadpanned quietly.

"Hey Rach," She cleared her throat. "I know you are upset at the moment, but I would really like it if you could open the door, and we could talk about what's going on. We're here to help." She said.

"It's open," Rachel mumbled.

"She speaks!" Sarah says with mock shock in a whisper.

Shelby just gives her a look before opening Rachel's bedroom door.

They found Rachel laying face down on her pillows, motionless.

"Oh. This has to be bad." Sarah whispered in her sister's ear.

Shelby shooed her away.

"Honey, what's going on?" Shelby said sitting down on the edge of the bed and moving her hair out of the way, in an attempt to see her face.

"Finn- muuumhmm- is such- mmmhummm- mhmmm and -mhmmmm" Rachel said into her pillows as both Shelby and Sarah attempted to make the words out.

"Rachel I can't understand you when you're in the pillows," Shelby said.

"We're going to need more wine. Definitely." Sarah quipped.

Shelby didn't even acknowledge the comment and tried to coax Rachel into sit up, she did.

"Finn is such a jerk!" Rachel cried.

"Oh Honey, what happened?" She said well knowing the young man her daughter was dating. Finn was a good kid. Sensitive and loyal. He always stood beside Rachel and was a gentleman from what Shelby has seen.

"The guys from the team showed up when we were in line and he just wanted to impress them with his 'manliness'" she mocked. "He tried to say we were seeing transformers and act all macho, after we had already decided on a movie. He only changed it because of them." She said.

"And what did you do about it?" Shelby asked.

"I stormed off of course. If he thinks he's so macho and manly he should be spending his time with them, considering he clearly wants to be so much like them." She mocked.

"Rach, I know you're upset-" Shelby began.

"Upset!" She countered. "I want him to be eaten by a lion." She said certainly.

"That can be arranged." Sarah nodded in support of her niece. Only receiving a disapproving look from her sister.

"What? I know a guy?" She shrugged.

Shelby rolled her eyes and continued.

"Perhaps you read the situation wrong?" Shelby thought aloud. "Maybe Finn did want to see the movie and he didn't do well expressing it?" She offered.

"Mom! It's Finn we're talking about here. He mocks action movies! Plus he didn't change his mind until the guys showed up." She explained.

"Listen, Rachel, I hate to say it... But It may be time to put that box to the left." Sarah sighed.

Both Shelby and Rachel gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, so what, the two Broadway divas of the century are unfamiliar with Beyoncé's metaphorical lyric literature." She said with mock shock.

"You know- "to the left, to the left, everything-" she began to sing. Snapping her finger and bobbing her head to the lyrics. Shelby and Rachel interrupted.

"We know the song." They said in unison with the same deadpanned expression. Almost mirroring each other.

"Sarah, can you go check on dinner?" Shelby asked. "I smell something burning." She added.

"What? I thought we were ordering... Oh- I see." She said taking the hint after the look her sister gave her and headed downstairs.

"Come here," Shelby said wrapping her arms around Rachel. "I'm sorry tonight didn't go the way you wanted it to." She said stroking her hair. The two held their embrace for several moments.

"But Rachel, do you really think Finn would intentionally try to upset you?" She asked.

"No." Rachel said. "But that doesn't excuse is crude and dated gender stereotypical behavior." She said professionally.

"I agree." Shelby nodded. "Now, not excusing the behavior, have you tried to look at things from Finn's perspective," Shelby said.

"Well, I know that the guys on the team have been on him about "wearing the pants" if you will, in a relationship." She explained. "But I didn't think Finn would stoop to their Neanderthal level and act on it." She explained.

"Did he mention it to you?" She asked.

"No. I heard him talking in the locker room the other day with the team. I may have eavesdropped-" Rachel said receiving a look from Shelby. "BUT!" She began to defend. "I was only walking by and I heard my name. I had to stop of course. Who wouldn't." She said.

Shelby sighed.

"Well to be fair, it was the day you made me wander around for hours waiting for you to finish grading your papers." Rachel groaned dramatically.

"Okay, it was barely thirty minutes." Shelby deadpanned. "And maybe you misheard? Or maybe you are projecting my love." Shelby said quoting the coaching she had been receiving from Rachel's therapist.

Rachel internally groaned. She hated when Shelby would use the same terms as if she were in a therapy session.

"Right now, I just want to be upset. I don't want to go over every detail to only reveal it's somehow my fault." Rachel snapped back.

Shelby sighed. Fair enough she thought. She could remember those days. Rachel wasn't looking for a solution, she was looking for support. She decided to not press the issue.

"Okay.." Shelby sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. Come here." She said wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"I was so humiliated." Rachel cried into her mother's embrace.

"Oh love.." Shelby said holding her close.

"I'm so tired of everyone always thinking I'm this crazy control freak." She said. Having the deeper issue come to the surface.

"You know, I used to feel the same way," Shelby said moving aside so she could look at Rachel. "Sometimes I still do." She admitted.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. Almost every relationship I've had I've always felt insecure that they feel like I'm taking too much control." She explained.

"Most of the time it was just in my head, but that was because of how many people always bothered me about it when I was your age, even older." She said. "Especially on broadway and when I earned the 'Coach Corcoran' persona." She chuckled. "After a while, it started to become more of my reality. And having control became a habit."

"We're so alike," Rachel smirked. "It's so interesting." She said.

"Yes, my dear in a lot of ways we are," Shelby said. "But I don't want you to be like me." She said.

Rachel popped her head up. Her mom didn't want her to be like her? Why? She had a moment of insecurity. Before Shelby explained.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that love." She said when she saw Rachel's expression.

"What I meant was, I don't want you to grow up and go through life feeling that you must control everything. I want you to be more free than I was. I want you to enjoy more moments then you feel you have to control." Shelby explained.

"Oh." Rachel said with some relief.

"My little star. How can I help?" Shelby asked still looking at the defeated look on her daughters face.

"Just be here." Rachel said leaning in further.

"That I will be love, always." Shelby said as she kissed the top of her daughters head.

There you have it! Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Please leave me ideas for storylines! I always take them into account! Review! I'll update soon!

Thanks for sticking on the journey!


	44. Chapter 44: Connection

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

 **Happy Easter Weekend! I hope the bunny was good to you. Here is a little Easter treat for you! The next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review with your storyline ideas, thoughts and such! I really enjoy reading them!**

Chapter 44: Connection 

Shelby was walking towards her office when she realized she had forgotten her coffee in the auditorium, following her vocals class.

With a slight roll of her eyes, she turned back. She was already running a few minutes behind on the endless marking she had to do before mid-term reports were out.

When she reached the doors and heard the faint sounds of the piano keys playing from the stage. Shelby opened the doors and heard the familiar voice.

"I can understand how when the edges are rough and they cut you like the tiniest slithers of glass"

Shelby looked down at her watch and noticed it was well into Rachel's third-period class. Wondering what she was doing in the auditorium, but sat down to listen for a few moments before finding that out.

 _"And you feel too much_

 _And you don't know how long you're gonna last"_

Shelby watched from the back and was unnoticed to Rachel from the stage. She watched as her daughter's hands carefully stroked the piano keys and her voice perfectly pitched as she passionately sang the verse.

 _"But everyone you know is tryin' smooth it over, Find a way to make the hurt go away,_

 _But everyone you know is tryin' smooth it over Like you're trying to scream underwater"_

Shelby watched with pride as her daughter continued with perfect range.

 _"But, I won't let you make the great escape, I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place,_

 _I'm not gonna lose you_

 _Cause the passion and the pain_

 _Are gonna keep you alive someday_

 _Gonna keep you alive someday"_

Rachel had a way of interpreting lyrics with such passion and emotion beyond her years. Maybe due to the painful experiences, she has had to face in her short life or just an old soul. Shelby thought to herself as she felt the emotion linger in the air from the lyrics.

 _"I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face and you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing And you've retreated to your silent corner like you decided the fight was over for ya,"_

 _"Everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over, Find a way to make the hurt go away,_

 _Everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over, Everyone needs a floor they can fall through.."_

 _"I won't let you make the great escape,_

 _I'm never gonna watch you check out of this place_

 _I'm not gonna lose you_

 _Cause the passion and pain_

 _Are gonna keep you alive someday_

 _They're gonna keep you alive someday"_

Shelby felt a tear threatening to fall and wiped it away softly as she continued to watch.

Rachel tilted her hair back and fully engaged her body into the piano. Feeling the song. The movements. The lyrics.

 _"I'm terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me_

 _And I don't need a pill to make me numb_

 _And I wrote the book on runnin',_

 _But that chapter of my life will soon be done"_

Shelby smiled softly and continued to watch.

 _"I'm the king of the great escape_

 _You're not gonna watch me checking outta this place_

 _You're not gonna lose me_

 _Cause the passion and pain_

 _Are gonna keep us alive, someday_

 _Yeah the passion and the pain_

 _Are gonna keep us alive someday, someday..."_

With the last stroke of the piano. Rachel took a calming breath and lifted her hands from the piano, onto the bench she sat on.

"That is your solo for Regionals," Shelby said as she walked down the aisle of the auditorium. Startling Rachel slightly. "Very well done. Your range is greatly improving, and you're piano was impressive." Shelby said giving credit where credit was due

"Mom! How long have you been here?" She asked.

Shelby smiled

"Stage left." She pointed and tapped the stage twice for Rachel for come and sit down.

Rachel walked from the piano and sat on the stage, her legs hanging over the edge as Shelby stood next to her.

"Before I bust you for skipping class. Why don't you tell me what's going on." Shelby smirked.

"Skipping class?" Rachel asked. And quickly realized looking back to the clock in the auditorium. "I didn't even realize! I was so-" Rachel began.

"Lost in the music. I know." Shelby smiled. "I could feel it." She added.

"What's up Love?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing just wanted to test out some new solo material. That's all." She said.

"Mhm.," Shelby said not buying it.

"That's a pretty deep piece. Very connective." She added poking further. Music was Rachel's means of communicating. It was her oxygen. Her expression. She songs she performed always had a deeper meaning.

"Music without emotional connection is simply sound," Rachel stated.

"Okay." Shelby nodded.

Silence came over them for a moment.

"I'm having a bit of an off day," Rachel admitted.

"Really?" Shelby said with a slight smirk, unnoticed to Rachel who wasn't looking in her direction.

Shelby opened her clipboard and tore a pass from the pad she had. Clicking her pen and writing on the pass. Rachel looked up.

"Consider this your only pass. Go give this to your teacher, and meet me in my office. You can help me with a couple of things for regionals" Shelby said handing her the paper.

"You're going to let me skip class?" Rachel said with shock. "I'm sorry? Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" She said.

Shelby just looked to her daughter with a deadpanned expression and turned, walking away from the stage. That girl. She thought with a slight chuckle.

"Are you just letting me look at the official set list to distract me, and get me to talk?" Rachel asked after being handed the 'golden' clipboard.

"Maybe." Shelby shrugged with a smirk.

"I figured." Rachel sighed. "Well played none the less." She credited.

Shelby lifted her coffee mug in acceptance, with a smirk. Truthfully she was curious to hear Rachel's feedback. But she would let her take it however she wanted.

"I like the flow. I approve." Rachel said shaking her head in approval.

Shelby nodded.

"Have we discussed costumes?" Rachel asked.

"I said I would show you the set list," Shelby said with a smirk. "I didn't agree to a whole show layout." She said taking the papers back and evening them out on her desk with two taps, before placing them back into her desk drawer.

"You haven't figured out costumes yet, have you?" Rachel said with a questioning look. "Mother, you must take into account the music to the outfit. It must flow accordingly." She insisted.

"Rachel, I'm well aware, need I remind you I'm a broadway veteran?" Shelby rolled her eyes.

 **Flashback:**

"DADDY!" Seven-year-old Rachel screeched from her bedroom towards the hallway. "DADDY!" She yelled less then a moment later.

"Yes, darling. You rang?" Hiram said peeking into Rachel's room. "Calm your vocal cords darling, they will begin to fray," he said stepping in. Hoping to deter Rachel's high pitch squealing.

"Daddy it's a disaster." Rachel said beginning to cry.

"Darling, the only real disaster will be Babs retirement. Everything else is simply obscene." He said with passion.

"Daddy not even a Barbra reference could save this. I need you to focus." His pint-sized diva said firmly.

"Come petal, Tell me what I can do." He said bending to her level.

"My performance is going to be completely ruined." She cried.

"Why?" He asked.

She quickly went to her pile of clothing and held up her costume for her theater recital. It was a black and orange tutu, with silver lining and sparkles shoes.

"Darling, what is wrong with that? My little pumpkin." He smiled. It was her fall performance, and Halloween themed. Rachel never was a big fan of Halloween.

"Yuk, what is right with it?" Leroy piped in from the doorway.

"See Daddy! It's awful." She cried.

"Leroy..." Harim groaned.

"What? We can't possibly let our baby on stage in that. Oh no. It simply won't do. Give it to Daddy darling. I'll have something whipped up in no time." He said as Rachel's tears began to stop.

"Thanks, Daddy." She said handing him the costume.

"Isn't she supposed to match the other girls?" He asked with question to Harim.

"Well, I suppose she will just stand out then. Won't you darling." He said patting Rachel's tiny head.

"I always do Daddy. I was born to stand out." She said with pride.

Leroy and Harim beamed at her confidence. Crisis Averted.

"Rachel, go run to the basement and grab the sewing machine," Leroy instructed as she bounced off towards the stairs.

"You know Leroy, she's really starting to remind me of someone. And I'm not just talking about her reflection." Harim said nervously.

"Yes, I know." Leroy smiled. "We have a little broadway in the making." He said.

"I've been thinking..." Harim said.

"Harim..." Leroy sighed.

"Don't you think Rachel would do well to have her influence. From a distance of course, but shouldn't she know where she came from." He explained.

"We had an agreement Harim." He said.

"Well, she's been starting to ask. Lord knows you or I don't have the womb that carried our little star." Harim said.

"Harim, if Rachel has more in-depth questions, we will cross that stage when we are cast." He said with passion.

Harim nodded.

"Shelby wanted it this way. This was the agreement." He added.

Just outside the room, little Rachel leaned her back against the wall as she held the sewing machine. Secretly listening to her Dad's conversation. Who was Shelby? She wondered.

 **End of Flashback**

"Rachel?" Shelby said. "Hello? Rachel?" She smirked at her daydreaming daughter.

Rachel stared blankly into space for a moment more before snapping back to reality.

"Oh. Sorry." Rachel said.

"What's up?" Shelby asked with some concern.

"Nothing. I was just.. remembering something." She said.

"And what would that be?" Shelby asked.

Rachel paused for a moment.

"The first time I heard your name." She said.

Shelby paused.

"You mean when you broke into my Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal?" She smirked.

"No." Rachel's said. "I was seven. I was having a costume crisis and my Dad's asked me to go get the sewing machine, when I came back, I overheard their conversation. They were talking about you. They said your name. I didn't know who you were, but I did hear your name." She explained.

"I see. So the eavesdropping began at a young age?" Shelby smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I like to call it "selective hearing". She insisted.

"Mhm." Shelby smirked.

"It's so strange that I've never remembered that until now." Rachel said.

"Well, you were seven, love." Shelby said.

"Where were you when I was seven?" Rachel asked. "I mean, like in life. Were you on broadway?" She asked curiously.

Shelby thought for a moment, with slight math she realized she had just been cast in Wicked.

"Yes, that would have been my opening year on Wicked." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"Daddy wanted to reach out to you. Because they said I was turning into a mini you. They said I was broadway in the making. But Dad said you had an agreement and you had your own life." She explained.

"Oh." Shelby said. Not really knowing what to say. She wasn't expecting this topic of conversation.

"Which was probably best. Considering you had to be focusing on wicked. You didn't have time for me." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I will always have time for you." She said. "Truthfully I took the role in wicked to cope with the missing part of me I felt, that missing part being you." She said. As she had explained to Rachel previously.

Rachel nodded. Wondering what it would have been like if Harim did contact Shelby all those years ago.

"Probably just one of those 'suppressed memories' Dr. Robins keeps telling me about." She said. Not realizing what had just come out. The last thing she wanted to discuss was therapy. She hated it.

"Speaking of which..." Shelby began.

"Oh Mom, please. I didn't mean for that to start a conversation. Please." She groaned.

"Hush." Shelby said. "How is it going, do you feel it's helping?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, Mom." Rachel said almost robotically.

Shelby smirked. Alright. She wouldn't pry. This time.

"Alright. It seems you better be getting off to your next period class." She said looking at the time.

"Finn and I are going to the mall after school. We will probably go to breadsticks for dinner, is that okay?" Rachel asked collecting her bag.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you are grounded this evening." Shelby said.

"What?! why?" Rachel said.

"You skipped class. I'm sorry, those are the consequences." Shelby said with a smirk.

"But- but! You gave me a pass?!" Rachel said. "You said it was okay." She protested utterly confused.

"Ah-ah." Shelby said holding up her finger. "Ms. Corcoran gave you a pass. Not your mother." She said. "And I just called her," Shelby said holding up a phone with her fingers to her own ear. "And unfortunately, grounded." She shrugged with a smile.

"Mom!" Rachel whined.

"Alright, fine. I'm teasing" Shelby said relieving Rachel's concern. "Be home by 9 or you really will be grounded." She smirked.

Rachel walked around her mother's desk, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks! Bye, Mom!" She said.

"Bye Honey. I love you. No more skipping!" She said as Rachel fled the office. Deaf to her words.

That girl.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Rainy Days

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

 **Here is the next update! I hope you enjoy, as always thank you for all of your kind reviews! I'm happy you are all enjoying the story and am eager to write more updates!**

 **Chapter: 45 Rainy Days**

It was a rainy Sunday in the Corcoran household. Rachel and Shelby had been stuck inside most of the weekend.

Rachel was beyond bored, in addition to the fact Shelby had just taken away her phone that she had been glued to for most of the weekend.

Shelby was never a fan of teenagers being over consumed with technology or anyone for that matter. It irritated her to no end when she would catch her students absorbed in their phones rather than her lesson plans.

Typically Rachel's as good with it, but on this rainy weekend, with not much else to do Rachel had been glued to it. After Shelby had asked her a question, not once, not twice but three times. Only receiving a mumbled "mhm", while her finger swiped through the phone. Shelby had, had it.

Rachel who was now laying practically lifelessly on the couch was glaring towards Shelby who was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking her coffee and reading a magazine.

"Stare a little harder Rachel, I don't think you've yet burnt a hole through my head," Shelby smirked not looking in her direction while flipping a page.

Rachel sighed dramatically.

"I'm bored." She said. "Can I have my phone back?" She asked.

"No," Shelby said continuing to read.

She sighed even more dramatically.

"I don't know how you expect me to entertain myself when you take away my phone, and won't let me drive to Quinn's or anywhere else in the storm." Rachel said with annoyance.

"First of all, I took away your phone because you have been glued to it all day, all weekend as a matter of fact and it's unhealthy. And second, no, I will not let you drive anywhere in a severe thunderstorm because it is unsafe." Shelby said taking another sip of her coffee, now wishing it was wine.

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled, rolling off the couch and walking towards the window. Looking out onto the street she watched as the rain drops continued to crash into the ground and the sky became more and more grey. She sighed deeply.

Rachel began flicking string from the blinds back and forth. Hitting the window causing a tapping sound. As she stared out of the window blankly.

After a few moments, Shelby turned her head in the direction of the sound.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed.

"Rachel. Please stop that." She asked.

"Stop what? Looking out the window?" Rachel sassed.

"For the love of Barbra..." Shelby sighed to herself.

"No. Tapping the cord against the window. It's annoying." She said.

"You're annoying," Rachel mumbled barely understandable, but Shelby, being a high school teacher, spoke mumble fluently. To her displeasure.

"Excuse me?" Shelby rose her eyebrow.

"I said 'I'm bored'" Rachel corrected.

"Mhm, I can see that. Rachel, go and do something. Now." Shelby said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know. Something." Shelby said with irritation.

"I think you're just as bored as I am." Rachel said with a smirk.

"You'll be even more bored when I banish you to your bedroom for the day, go amuse yourself and stop pestering me," Shelby said.

"Fine..." Rachel sighed.

"I'm here! I'm here!" A voice was heard bursting through the front door, startling Shelby. "What's wrong? Where's Rachel!" She said quickly.

"Sarah?" Shelby said looking in the direction of her soaking wet sister.

"Rachel's upstairs, what are you so panicked about?" Shelby said. "Watch the hardwood!" She said as her sister was about to step off the hall carpet with her soaking wet shoes. Trust Shelby to nag her about the floors in this moment, Sarah thought to herself.

"Rachel called me! She was breaking up because of the storm and all I could understand was that she was dying!" Sarah explained quickly.

Shelby sighed deeply.

"RACHEL!" She yelled up the stairs. Not seemingly concerned in the slightest. Sarah was confused.

She saw Rachel's bedroom door open, and her daughter walk out perfectly fine.

"Aunt Sarah! Thank goodness you're here. I was dying of boredom." Rachel said walking down the stairs.

"Rachel! I thought there was something wrong!" Sarah said with some relief.

"You called your aunt and told her you were dying so she would rush over here thinking something was actually wrong. Rachel Barbra, what has gotten into you today!" Shelby scolded.

"You told me to amuse myself? So I called Sarah. And I didn't say I was dying, I said I was dying of boredom but then the landline went dead because of the storm. I would have texted her but someone took my phone away. Rachel said glaring at Shelby.

Sarah burst out laughing.

"Well, when the line went dead why didn't you ask me to text Sarah?" Shelby said.

"Because you told me to "stop pestering you", Rachel smirked.

"Rachel..." Shelby said feeling her anger rise.

"Oh Shelby, no harm done. Relax. Clearly, you two have been stuck inside for too long. You're both getting on each other's nerves." She pointed out.

Shelby was about to respond, but just chose to toss her hands in the air and walk away. Causing both Rachel and Sarah to laugh.

Less then a moment later, the door burst open again.

"I'm here! I'm here! Shelby! Rachel! What's wrong!" Susan yelled also soaking wet. Paul following closely behind her. "Rachel!" He called out with worry before seeing her standing next to his youngest daughter.

Shelby walked quickly back out into the foyer where Susan and Sarah were standing.

"Mom? Dad?" Shelby said.

"Oh Shelby, Rachel-" Susan began speaking quickly.

"Let me guess, Rachel called you and told you she was dying and the phone cut out," Shelby said laced with annoyance.

"Yes! Well, Shelby if you knew then why didn't-" Susan began but then noticed Rachel standing next to Sarah.

"Wait, Rachel?" Susan said with confusion. "You're alright?" She asked the girl who had a smile on her face and looked perfectly alive.

"Hello, Nana!" Rachel beamed moving in her direction for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Followed by her Grandpa.

"Hello Love," Paul said returning the hug. "You are alright?" He confirmed.

"I am now!" Rachel smiled.

"Rachel! Living room. Now!" Shelby shouted startling Rachel for a moment before she saw how high Shelby's eyebrow was raised. That may have been a record. And quickly made her way into the living room, sitting on the couch.

Susan and Paul exchanged a confused look before Sarah pulled them aside quickly explaining Rachel's sudden recovery from death. At least for now.

"Rachel Barbra, what makes you believe that it is okay to call our family members, tell them they must come rescue you from some kind of an emergency to dangerously drive through a severe thunderstorm, come to find that you are perfectly fine. Without my knowledge, you had done so?" Shelby said sternly standing in front of Rachel who was sitting on the couch.

"It was an emergency..." Rachel mumbled. Referring to her never ending boredom from that day.

"ENOUGH WITH THE MUMBLING RACHEL OR SO HELP ME BARBRA I WILL REGISTER YOU FOR SPEECH THERAPY!" Shelby shouted, officially losing her patience. Clearly having warned Rachel far too many times on the matter, as well as being stuck in the house all weekend.

Sarah, Susan, and Paul burst into laughter from the foyer, at Shelby's threat. Causing Shelby to turn back to look in their direction with a glare. Not helping.

Rachel somewhat smirked at the reaction, until Shelby turned back quickly in her direction. To which her smirk instantly faded.

"Mom, I-" Rachel began.

"No. Rachel. I do not want to hear it, I am so-" Shelby began to lecture but was cut off by the lights flickering several times, until they completely blacked out and the house was left in darkness.

Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

"Great." She sighed.

"I'll go get the candles.." Sarah said making her way to the basement.

"Yes and we have some flashlights in the car, Paul can you go get those, and I will get the board games! Looks like we are having a 'Cochran Family Camp-In!' Susan said, walking into the living room. "Rachel Love, come help your Nana." She said motioning Rachel to come with her.

Rachel looked at her mother for a moment, not feeling like leaving the couch and getting anywhere close to her mother was a good option. Then back to her Nana.

"Oh Rachel, come on. Don't worry about your mother, I'm her mother, and grandmother trumps mother." She said waving Shelby off.

Shelby rolled her eyes, again taking a deep and cleansing breath.

Rachel got up and walked past Shelby, to her Nana.

"We will be continuing this conversation later, Young Lady," Shelby said as Rachel passed by.

Rachel nodded and Susan ushered her in the direction of the games closet.

Hours later the Cochran Family sat in the candle-lit living room. Susan had made sandwiches for dinner, while Paul was downstairs trying to fix the breakers that had been knocked out from the storm.

They had played a few board games, including Broadway Trivia, Catch Phrase and of course had a few rounds of Karaoke.

As they were just finishing up the last round of Monopoly. Where the typical family board games went south.

"Shelby, you rolled a 4. That means you land on my Villa and you owe me $40,000." Sarah said holding her hand out.

"No. I was here. So that's, 1-2-3-4." She demonstrated on the board with her game piece.

"You are such a cheater, you were here." Sarah pointed.

"No. I was here." Shelby said.

"Why don't we re-roll," Susan suggested.

"Ugh! Typical!" Sarah said with annoyance.

"Sarah, you're only mad because you just had to pay me $150,000 for Moonlight Bay. Shelby stated.

"No! I'm mad because you always move your piece and you've done it since we were five!" Sarah said. "And mom always took and clearly still takes your side." She said.

Shelby laughed.

"Says the girl who cheated in the second-grade spelling B." Shelby slid into the argument. Sisterly love at its best.

"That was one time! And it was hardly cheating I had a few words written on my hand so what. I was seven! At least I made it into the spelling B!" Sarah snapped back.

"Alright girls. Enough." Susan said. "Shelby re-roll." She instructed.

"No, I was too busy winning singing completions to be in the spelling B." Shelby sassed.

Rachel curled her lips in trying not to laugh. She loved seeing her mom let loose and joke around with her aunt. But that last one was exactly something Rachel would have said, which made her want to laugh harder.

"Hand over my $40,00!" Sarah demanded with her hand out.

"I'll give you 10,000 if you stop your whining," Shelby smirked.

"Mom!" Sarah said. Really feeling like back in the days when they were kids and used to play board games.

"Shelby, re-roll or hand over the $40,000," Susan said.

"Always having to tattle to mom." Shelby sighed shaking her head with a smirk. Handing Sarah $40,000. "I'll get it back anyways." She added.

"You wish," Sarah said. "Rachel it's your turn." She said handing the dice over.

Rachel rolled.

"Six." Rachel said placing her piece on the correct spot.

"HA! Victory again. Cough it up, Kid!" Shelby said holding her hand out.

Rachel slumped her shoulders forward and handed her mom the $10,000. "Here." She mumbled.

"Careful Rachel. You wouldn't want to have to go to speech therapy." Sarah laughed as well as Susan.

"Very funny. Mom go." Shelby deadpanned. Handing her the dice.

"Alright! The breaker is officially..." Paul said building up the anticipation as if he had fixed it. "Not working." He then ended. Making everyone sigh.

"Really Paul, nothing gets past you," Susan said. Everyone laughed.

Looks like we're just going to have to wait for this one out. "How about some good ol' fashioned family stories!" He suggested.

"Yes!" Rachel beamed. She loved hearing their family stories. It made her feel connected to them.

"Okay, were definitely going to need wine for this..." Sarah sighed getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

Her Dad meant well, but he was the classic stories that lasted nine years before reaching the climax kind of guy. 'Back in the good old days, when I walked 8 miles to school barefoot.' You get the picture.

The family gathered and shared stories from the past, everyone covered in blankets on the couch, with candles all around them. The dim yellow flickering room added to the ambiance as they spoke.

Rachel sat on the love seat with Sarah, leaning on her side, and her mom next to her on the opposite couch with Paul and Susan leaning next to each other.

Laughter had just subsided from the room following Sarah's reenactment of the time Shelby's first ever boyfriend had called the house looking for her. It was Paul who had answered, demanding almost as much information as the CIA as Shelby stood beside him begging for the phone, completely humiliated.

Susan told the story of the first steps of both her daughters, first words and first days of school. She reminisced in the sweet outfits they used to wear as she often coordinated the girls, to their displeasure.

Shelby told the story of their most memorable family vacations and her high school graduation where Susan had thrown a Bon-voyage to Broadway party. Having Shelby just had her first call back for RENT in New York City.

Paul had told the stories from his childhood, his best family memories and how he and his brothers used to play in the creek down the road all day until the sunset.

Rachel listened to all the stories and could picture each one in her mind. She beamed with glee able to hear them, and relate to so many. Now that everyone had shared several stories, Susan looked in her granddaughter's direction.

"Rachel, honey you've been listening to all of these stories, why don't you tell one!" She said.

"Yeah Rach!" Sarah said poking her with her elbow.

"Well, I don't really have any." Rachel said feeling a bit on the spot. She wasn't sure what to share. They had all been there for her stories.

"Rachel, you've been around for 15 years! Of course, you have stories!" Paul encouraged.

"I mean I don't have any with you all. That you don't already know about." Rachel said.

"Honey, you can share whatever you like," Shelby said reaching her hand over and patting Rachel's leg.

"Well, I guess I could share a thunderstorm story!" Rachel said now realizing they did, in fact, want to hear it. And she felt validated.

"Great!" Susan said. "How fitting." She smiled.

Rachel began.

"Well, when I was really little I didn't like thunderstorms, they were so loud, and I especially hated being woken up by the thunder. Until I was about seven and my Dads and I created a tradition, called the 'berry rain dance'. So whenever they happened, I stopped getting scared, and more excited." She said.

Shelby smiled, she felt warmth in her heart as she spoke about her happy childhood. All she had ever wanted for Rachel.

 **Flashback:**

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you hear it!" Rachel said bouncing into her father's room.

"Did I hear it? Who didn't! It's okay Pumpkin. Once we do our rain dance, the Thunder knows we've heard him, and he will slowly fade away. Remember?" Leroy said lifting her from the bed she was currently hiding under the blankets in. That early morning. It must have been just past six when the Thunder had woken the family.

"Think of the thunder like Barbara, Darling. She must be heard and applauded. Then she simply goes off to the next show. It's just like that my little star." Hariam explained.

Rachel hugged her dad's neck tightly as he held her. "Okay, daddy!" She said.

"You ready?" Leroy asked.

"Rain boots for everyone!" Rachel said leaping down from her Dad's arms and bouncing down the stairs towards the mud room.

"You know Hariam, this was a great idea until the storms started waking her at ungodly hours of the morning." He laughed.

"Agreed. But look at her now, compared to where she was just two weeks ago. Our little star catches on quickly." He said with pride. "Let's go before she starts tearing apart the closet." He said making a quick exit.

"Okay! Checklist please!" Leroy asked Hariam.

"Ah yes!" He said holding his hand out with an imaginary pen.

"Rainboots?" He asked.

"CHECK!" Rachel said with excitement.

"Very good." He added checking it off his 'list.'

"Raincoat?"

"CHECK!" She said again.

"Umbrella?" He asked.

"Um.." Rachel hesitated until Leroy handed her, her tiny pink umbrella. "Thanks, Daddy!" She smiled.

"CHECK!" She smiled.

"The Rain Dance Giggles!?"

Rachel jiggled her arms and little legs bouncing a couple of times up and down with Leroy.

"CHECK!" Rachel giggled.

"Alright then Berry Family. We are ready for a rain dance." He said collecting his umbrella and the family of three made it down the driveway in the pouring rain.

"Ready?!" Hariam said loudly through the rain and thunder.

"READY!" Rachel said.

"Round and round we go again! The berry men and their little hen, not afraid of the rain, not afraid of the clouds, ready dance through the thunder so loud!" They sang running around in a circle. Rachel giggling so loud as she followed her Dads.

"Who is scared of the thunder?" Leroy called out?

"NOT ME!" They all replied.

"What do we do when the thunder comes?"

"WE DON'T RUN! WE HAVE FUN!"

They all replied.

"Very well done!" Leroy said.

"Now let's get back inside before we float away!" Hariam said.

 **End of Flashback**

Rachel smiled remembering those dances so vividly. And feeling full as Susan and Paul clapped.

"That was a great story!" Susan said. "I can just see little Rachel dancing away in the rain." She beamed.

Shelby smiled at the thought.

"You know what?" Sarah said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I think it's time for a rain dance.." she said standing up.

"Yes indeed!" Susan joined.

Rachel smiled.

"Round and around we go again..." Shelby began as they formed a circle in the center of the room.

"The Corcoran Family, together again.." Rachel added. Shelby smiled.

"not afraid of the rain, not afraid of the clouds, ready dance through the thunder so loud!" Sarah said remembering the words from Rachel's story.

"Who is scared of the thunder!?" Paul said.

"NOT ME!" They all yelled.

"What do we do when the thunder comes?!"

"WE DON'T RUN WE HAVE FUN!" They yelled dancing around in the circle they all falling into the middle laughing.

When just as they began laughing the lights began to flicker. Causing them to pause just before the fully turned back on. Which made them laugh louder.

"I guess it really does work!" Rachel said with shock.

They all laughed harder.

A short time after the rest of the family had headed home, and Rachel had headed upstairs to take a shower before getting ready for bed.

Shelby had followed her upstairs as she was putting away some laundry.

When she headed into Rachel's room she could hear her daughter's singing voice, which made her smile as she places some folded clothes on her desk to be put away when she noticed something.

She saw one of the cordless phones on Rachel's desk. Next to a couple of scrunched up pieces of paper.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment but then connected the dots. Seems that the phone hadn't cut out on its own after all. Shelby smirked shaking her head.

A few moments later Rachel returned to her bedroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. And pajamas on.

"Come sit," Shelby said as she walked back into the room, and onto the bed. "I'll brush your hair." She said.

Rachel smiled. She always loved when Shelby brushed her hair. It was such a motherly thing to do. Something she has missed out on as a little girl, but now having it, she cherished the moments even at 15.

Rachel untangled her hair from the towel, and Shelby began brushing her long brown strands back from her face.

"Mom?" She said.

"Mhm," Shelby said continuing to brush.

"Are you still mad about me calling everyone?" She asked. Not really wanting to bring it up, but also wanting to know she was in the clear.

"No. I'm not," Shelby said continuing to brush. "I think we all had a wonderful evening after all." She said. "Which I know, was your goal." She added.

"Phew." Rachel sighed slightly causing Shelby to smirk.

"I am curious about those crumpled up papers on your desk, next to the phone though. You see, I remember you telling us that the phone lines went dead from the storm." Shelby asked.

"Oh, I-" Rachel began to explain.

"Mhmm... that's what I thought." Shelby said with a smirk Rachel could not see as she was facing away from her.

"Are you mad?" Rachel asked.

"No," Shelby said. Continuing to brush. "I'm not mad, I do wish next time you would just tell me you wanted to have some family time, rather than causing so much havoc in the process." Shelby slightly chuckled.

"Would you have let them come if I asked?" Rachel questioned.

Shelby thought for a moment.

"Probably not due to the storm." She answered honestly.

"See." Rachel said. "I knew you wouldn't, and that's why I did it." She explained.

"I see," Shelby said.

"However dishonesty to get your way in anything, isn't the best way to go about things Rach, regardless of your intentions. Which I know were good." She said.

Rachel nodded.

"When I came up to my room. I heard the thunder, and I began missing my dads. I remembered all of the nights we did that rain dance, and I guess I just started to feel lonely." She said. Shelby stopped brushing for a moment.

"Rachel, look at me." She said turning her gently.

"I appreciate you sharing that with me," Shelby said. "I want you to know that whenever you feel that way you can always come to me. You have a loving family Rachel, who is here for you always. You don't have to call them and make up stories for them to come. You can just ask. And they will be there. Okay?" She asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I guess it's just hard to ask for something you've never really known." She said quietly.

Shelby paused at her very profound daughter's comment.

"Come here," Shelby said enveloping her in a hug. "You are so amazing you know that." She whispered.

"You know I wasn't in the best of moods today either. And having everyone together lifted my spirits as well." Shelby said.

"Well, you're welcome I guess.." Rachel smiled.

"Mhm, here is your phone back. However, it is mine tomorrow morning for school you may have it back after dinner in the evening, and that goes for the next week, Miss." Shelby said sitting up slightly to get Rachel's phone from her back pocket.

Rachel slumped. Great. She thought.

"That is until you can learn the value of an emergency phone call," Shelby smirked.

"Very funny." Rachel deadpanned.

"I love you Rachel, goodnight." She said kissing her forehead.

"Love you." Rachel said as Shelby turned out her light and closed her bedroom door.

Shelby walked into her bedroom with a smile before getting ready for bed herself. Tomorrow was a new day. Hopefully without rain!

 **I hope you all enjoyed this light hearted update! Please feel free to leave some ideas in the review's to spark some chapter updates! Thank you for being on the journey! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
